Until The Day I Die: A Squikku & Tiduna Story
by UConfuseMe
Summary: A story about Squall and Rikku's relationship through the years. Starting in Highschool...ending around where Kingdom Hearts begins. Includes other ff and kh characters. romance drama mystery
1. Ch 1 Goodbye Gippal, Hello Besaid High

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS BUT I WILL LOVE TO OWN TIDUS AND SQUALL...GIVING TIDUS TO MY COUSIN ASHLEY OF COURSE...YEAH**

**THIS IS A SQUALL/RIKKU SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING DON'T READ IT...HAS YUNA AND TIDUS TOO WITH SOME LULU/WAKKA AND HINTS OF OTHER CHARACTERS FROM OTHER FINAL FANTASY AND KINGDOM HEARTS HOOKING UP.**

**SUMMARY: RIKKU AND YUNA ARE GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL, YUNA'S 17 AND RIKKU'S 16. THEY MEET TWO VERY POPULAR BOYS AND DON'T GET ALONG WITH THEM AT FIRST UNTIL THEIR RELATIONSHIP EVOLVES.**

**CHAPTER 1: GOODBYE GIPPAL, HELLO BESAID ISLAND HIGH**

Rikku sat on the beach waiting for her long time childhood friend, Gippal, to show up. She was anxious and nervous because he told her to meet him at 9 by the beach. Though Rikku would never admit it, she had a huge crush on Gippal ever since she met him. But he always referred to her as "Cid's Girl" or "Brother's Little Sister".

Yuna always told her he says that to tease her because he likes her back, but Rikku wasn't so sure. She just wanted him to say it himself without dancing around it. Why are boys so difficult!

"Neggi?" She heard a voice ask.

Neggi was her Al Bhed name. She hated it very much, and she knew the person who called her that knew it too.

She smiled and responded, "Over here, Kebbym."

She saw him scowl at that name, "Man! Don't call me that! I hate that name!" He complained.

"And I hate the name 'Neggi', but that doesn't stop you from calling me it either, buster!" Rikku responded, equally angry.

Gippal's scowl turned into a huge smile, "Nice to know your little attitude don't go away when it gets dark." "Nice to know you're still a big jerk too."

Rikku smiled back, "Why did you need to speak to me?"

Gippal shifted his weight nervously, "Well...um...ya see..." Rikku watched him closely, waiting impatiently for him to say it.

"Spit it out already, would ya?" She yelled impatiently. He stopped and glared at her, "Well aren't we the little rude, impatient Al Bhed!"

"Yes I am and you still haven't said what you wanted to. I have a curfew, ya know! Yunie and I will be starting school soon...so will you! Are you even ready!" Rikku asked, getting up from the ground.

Gippal looked nervous again, "See that's the thing...I'm not going to school with you and Yuna..."

"FRYD? (WHAT?)" Rikku yelled in shock, "Gippal, please tell me this is some practical joke! And if it is, it ain't funny, Mister!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ok, first of all...OWWW!" Gippal began rubbing the arm she hit, "Second, it's not a joke, I wish it was. I'm moving, Rikku. Far away."

Rikku took time to process his words 'Moving...far away...' "What!...when...why...where..." She asked, trying to keep her emotions down.

"My parents told me yesterday. I won't be going to Besaid High...sorry. But we can...always write eachother...right?" He asked hopefully.

Rikku heard the hopefullness in his voice and wanted to cry, "Yeah. Of course, Gippal. We're buddies...not even distance can keep us from arguing." She replied with her head down.

"Really! Great! I'll write you as soon as I move in!" Gippal smiled happily, "Well, I gotta go pack! See ya later, Cid's girl!" He gave her a quick hug and ran off. Not noticing the tears falling down her cheek. "I have a name." Rikku muttered sadly.

Gippal didn't hear her, he was already on the other side of the beach. 'Boys...not only difficult but clueless.' Rikku thought.

A week has past since Gippal left and it was the last weekend before school started.

Yuna and Lulu were worried about Rikku, ever since Gippal left she's been...her normal perky self. Yuna thought she'd be crying her eyes out, while Lulu thought she'd stop wearing her usual bright yellow and greens and switch to dark depressing colors...actually Lulu _hoped_ that would happen. Then maybe they can go shopping at the same store instead of waiting for hours for Rikku to pick something.

"Hiya!" Rikku smiled brightly, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Rikku..." Yuna smiled, still worried, "Uh...are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Hmm..." Rikku thought a moment while pouring Chocobo Crunch cereal into her bowl, "I think I need more clothes."

Yuna was happy that her cousin was being her normal self...but still she sensed something was wrong.

Lulu sighed, "_More_ clothes! Rikku you got enough to share with all Spira!"

Rikku sighed, looking at Lulu with pity, "Poor little naive Lulu, have I taught you nothing? You can never have too many clothes. Plus, we're Juniors now! Two years and we're FREE!" Rikku jumped up happily, knocking Lulu's cereal over.

Yuna giggled as Lulu rolled her eyes, "Yippee!" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lu." Rikku said sheepishly, wiping the cereal and milk off the counter.

"Right." Lulu responded, "Has Gippal wrote to you yet?"

Yuna held her breathe at that name then glared at Lulu for bringing him up. Rikku froze for a second then quickly recovered, becoming perky and hyper again.

"Nope...but I'm sure he will...I'm gonna go get ready, k?" Rikku smiled then skipped out of the kitchen.

Yuna threw a piece of cereal at Lulu, hitting her in the head.

"Hey!" Lulu yelped.

"Nice going, Lu! You know Rikku hasn't recovered yet!" Yuna said angrilly.

"She's acting like she has! I don't think she even misses him, calm down with the cereal throwing!" Lulu said as she dodged another piece of cereal.

"It's a cover up, Miss Know-it-all!" Yuna said while grabbing a handful of cereal, "No more mentioning him ok! Or your'e gonna know how it feels to be in a cereal shower. We're going shopping! Rikku is gonna have a good time, got that!" Yuna had a threatening look on her face.

"Yes, mother." Lulu responded, "What happened to you? You use to be so nice!"

"When it comes to someone I care about being hurt I tend to get tough." Yuna smiled bravely, "Now let's get ready!"

**AT THE MALL**

"Oh! Look! Yunie! Lulu! A SALE! A SALE!" Rikku said, hopping up and down.

Lulu looked at the place she was pointing at, "That's Victoria's Secret, Rikku."

"So! We need bras and panties too!" Rikku said, running into the store.

Lulu looked at Yuna, who in return shrugged and smiled, running into the store too.

"Why me?" Lulu asked herself, but deep inside she knew Rikku was right. Plus Rikku's clothes looked like underwear anyways.

**THE BOYS**

"Um, don't 'chicks' do this? Why are we shopping, brudda?" Wakka asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"New year, new girls, new clothes!" Tidus responded, looking around the mall.

"That's just a cover up." Squall smirked, his arms crossed across his chest, "Tidus just wants to get his hair and nails done."

"Look who's talking Mr. Don't Touch The Hair!" Tidus replied.

"Hey! Leave the hair out of this!" Squall said angrilly. He loved his hair like it was his child.

"Whatever, bruddas." Wakka smiled, "You two do 'chick' stuff, I'm gonna find me some babes." He began walking towards a crowd of blonde girls.

"Good luck with that one!" Tidus yelled loudly. Wakka ignored him.

"Yeah, you're gonna scare them off with your sharp, pointy hair!" Squall yelled. Wakka stopped to glare at him, while the blonde girls giggled.

**BACK TO THE GIRLS...**

Rikku looked at and admired all the mini-skirts in Victoria's Secret. Occasionally 'borrowing' little yellow thongs. Hey, once a thief, always a thief, right?

She was still alittle hurt about what Lulu asked. True, Gippal hasn't wrotten her back like he promised...but he did say he was moving far away, maybe he wasn't there yet. Or maybe he was there and didn't care enough to write her...'Bad thoughts, Rikku,' Rikku thought, 'he's one of your bestest friends, he wouldn't be a jerk and not care about your feelings.' Rikku spotted Yuna having trouble on picking clothes. 'Hmm...Yunie needs help...this should be fun.' She smiled while approaching her cousin.

Yuna frowned as she looked at the skimpy outfits. This wasn't her style at all. She'd feel so self-conscious walking around school with her boobs and butt hanging out.

"Hiya, Yunie, need help?" Rikku asked with a huge smile.

Yuna turned to see her cousin, "Uh...Rikku, I don't know...this is too much...or too little. Depends how you look at it."

"Come on, Yunie! That summoner look you got going on is soooo old and boring! Live a little!" Rikku said, grabbing shorts for Yuna to try on.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped, looking at the shorts, "those are..." "Perfect!" Rikku interrupted happily.

"I was gonna say 'slutty'." Yuna said. Rikku's huge smile turned into a frown.

"I understand, Yunie...you don't want my help...I'll just go to Lulu's dark store and cry..." Rikku said sadly.

"NO!" Yuna said, grabbing the shorts, "I want your help! I'll try them on right now, k?" Yuna smiled at Rikku, hoping that'll make her feel better.

'Sucker'. Rikku thought. "Ok." She said, smiling alittle. 'Well i guess being sad does have its advantages. I do feel bad for taking advantage of poor Yunie though...oh well. At least she'll look good.'

**LULU'S STORE: HOT TOPIC**

"That wasn't funny, Brudda! I had those girls until you had to mention the hair!" Wakka whined. He was mad at Squall for embarassing him infront of girls who were probably going to be going to their school.

"Don't blame me." Squall said while looking around the store, "They seen it for themselves."

"Why we here?" Tidus asked, looking around, "This ain't my style." He looked at all the gothic clothing, jewelery, and girl's thongs.

"Belts." Squall responded, looking at some belts to match his black pants.

"You have a million at home! You're wearing 5 now!" Tidus complained, "Plus this place is weird."

"Says Mr. Gap." Squall said, picking up and leather belt and examining it.

"I don't shop at Gap!" Tidus yelled, angrilly, causing people to look and snicker at him.

"Ya, man, he's an Old Navy guy." Wakka smiled, watching Tidus turn redder from embarassment. The people looked at him and snickered louder.

"SHUT UP, WAKKA!" Tidus yelled, embarassed as the goth people laughed at him.

"Mr. Star player is embarassed because some school rejects are making fun of him? This is too good." Squall smiled. Taking some belts to the counter.

"I'm not shallow, Squall. I do care what people think of me." Tidus said, loud enough for Squall and Wakka to hear.

"You care about what the girl's think about you." Squall responded.

"LULU!" They turned to see a yellow-haired, green eyed, girl stumble into Hot Topic. She was wearing short brown shorts and a small yellow tank.

"Over here, Rikku." Lulu responded. She was standing behind the guys, listening to their conversation with amusement.

Tidus, Wakka, and Squall looked behind them, spotting her. She was wearing a short mini-dress that showed alot of cleavage. Her hair in a ponytail and had purple make up on.

"How long was she there?" Tidus whispered to Wakka and Squall. They shrugged as they watched the Al Bhed girl run to her.

"We have trouble! Yunie and I left our credit cards at home so we can't buy our underwear!" Rikku whined. The boys began snickering. Rikku, not even noticing them, continued, "and Yunie got these really cool booty shorts that she just HAS TO have!"

"Lower your voice, Rikku." Lulu said, noticing the guys, "I'll just let you borrow mine, ok?"

Rikku pulled Lulu into a tight hug. "Thank you sooo much!" She smiled. She seen something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Squall handing over a silver belt to the cashier.

"Excuse me." Rikku said, pushing past Wakka and Tidus to Squall, "Where'd you get that belt? That'll look good with my cousin's new shorts."

"This was the last one." Squall said, not even glancing at Rikku. Wakka and Tidus glared at her for her just pushing them around like they were nothing.

"Can I have that one?" Rikku asked, ignoring the glares.

"No." Squall said, pulling out his wallet to pay for the belts.

"Please?" Rikku asked, giving him her best innocent smile.

"No." Squall responded, not even affected by the smile.

"Zang. (Jerk)" Rikku mumbled. She was about to turn around when she got a good idea.

Rikku 'accidentally' knocked his bag of belts on the ground. "Oops! sooo sorry!" She smiled.

He glared at her and began picking them up. Rikku bent down and helped him. Once they gathered all the belts up. He picked up his bag and muttered a 'lets go' to Wakka and Tidus.

"I don't get a thank you?" Rikku yelled as she watched them leave.

"What did you do?" Lulu asked, knowing Rikku's intentions for knocking the bag over.

Rikku pulled out the shiny belt, "He should really learn some manners."

"Rikku! You stole his belt?" Lulu asked, disapproving.

"He was a jerk! It ain't like I'm gonna see him again. Plus, This will match Yunie's school outfit." Rikku smiled.

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

"Perfecto!" Rikku smiled, admiring Yuna's outfit. Yuna looked uncomfortable in it.

"I don't kno, Rikku..." Yuna began, but stopped once she seen Rikku getting sad, "I mean...I look GOOD!"

"Exactly!" Rikku smiled, "Lulu, you ready! We're gonna be late!" She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Lulu to walk down the stairs.

"Don't get your thong up in a twist, Rikku. I have to strap all these belts!" Lulu yelled from upstairs.

"Speaking of belts," Rikku pulled out the shiny silver belt and handed it to Yuna, "Here ya go, Yunie. I...er...bought it for you."

"Thanks, Rik." Yuna smiled, grabbing the belt to put on.

Besaid High was a school for the 'rich' kids. Your parents had to be loaded for you to even look at the place. It was so important because they also paired you up with your perfect weapon and prepared you for the future.

Rikku knew she was born to be a thief or at least a person to invent stuff on the field to help her partners. She was hoping for a cool weapon. Maybe one that matched her clothes and hair...and it had to be cool and deadly or she'd refuse to use it. She wasn't picky...just fashionable.

Yuna was born a summoner so she already knew what her job was. But she still had an interest in guns. Since she wasn't use to doing hand-to-hand combat she knew she couldn't fight. She liked how she had good aim with guns and how they made her feel. She knew she was suppose to be a good girl, but something about shooting things got her excited.

Lulu was great in Black Magic. She didn't prefer weapons, she liked watching elements like fire do the work for her. Plus she didn't want to get blood or any other bodily fluids on her clothes or stuffed moogle. Everyone knew if you washed black too much it'll eventually turn grey. And grey was not Lulu's color.

Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna stood on a hill, watching as the barely-dressed girls and uptight boys walked into school. Some were sitting down by a fountain or their cars talking though. Lulu sighed as she seen a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl grim at them.

"Another year, another school, more stuck-up little daddy's girls." Lulu said, still staring at the school, tightening the grip on her moogle back pack.

"Come on, Lu, these girls don't look so...mean. They look...nice." Yuna said as a girl 'accidentally' bumped into her.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at a girl, "C'mon, girls. We're gonna be late for 1st hour. Just ignore the frunac! (whores)"

The girls looked at her in confusion, not understanding Al Bhed. Rikku knew it was against the rules to speak Al Bhed because they were hated so much, but Rikku refused to just abandon her heritage to fit in with some High School sluts.

Yuna smiled, happy that at least Rikku had her cocky, confident attitude. With that, no one would bother to start trouble. Or Rikku might end up punching one of them, like she did in Middle School. But that's a long story...

Rikku grabbed an anxious Yuna and a reluctant Lulu and dragged them into the front doors of the school.

Squall stared at the school. His second year here, and already he was accepted by the 'beautiful' people. But it was mostly because of his good looks, father, and because everyone knew he was going to become a 'lionheart' and get a cool gunblade. Only people in his family were worthy enough, he wondered who his soceress would be...

BEEP ! BEEP! Squall turned around to see Tidus and Wakka drive up in a new yellow sports car.

"Like it? I bought it yesterday." Tidus said as he and Wakka got out the car, "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Whatever." Squall responded.

"You're no fun, Brudda." Wakka smiled, "You'll like it better when you start attracting girls with it."

"Yes, because that's all I live for is clingy, overbearing girls." Squall said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Wakka said, not noticing Squall's sarcasm.

Tidus smirked at Wakka's stupidity, walking up behind them and placing his hands on their shoulders, "Welcome back, boys, are we ready to raise hell?"

"Hell yeah!" Squall smiled, clapping hands with Tidus.

"Can't we wait till tomorrow? I want to hook up before the girls see what a big jerk I am." Wakka whined.

They stared at him like he was the stupidest thing on earth. "Wakka, they already know you're an idiot and jerk! But it's ok, with friends like us, we'll have you hooked up with the hottest girl in school." Squall smiled.

"I want the hottest!" Tidus whined, "I'm the star blitzball player here!"

"Actually...I'm the lionheart, I get the hottest girl. Don't worry you guys can have their less attractive sisters." Squall said, watching Wakka and Tidus get sad.

"Whatever, let's go." Tidus said, walking towards the school.

"Hey!" Squall yelled angrily, "that's my line!"

**FIRST HOUR: CHEMISTRY**

"I hate chemistry! I usually end up blowing things up." Yuna muttered while walking into class.

"Don't worry, Yunie! We're Al Bhed, inventing stuff is in our blood!" Rikku smiled, she felt someone push her out the way into a wall.

"Watch it, Loves." The girl said angrily, walking past Lulu and Yuna. She had short blonde hair, a really big bust line (probably fake), and two guys were following her. One was hugely fat, while the other was very thin.

"You ok, Rikku!" Yuna asked with concern, Lulu and her ran to help Rikku up.

"Yeah...stupid big-boobied girls these days..." She was about to get up when she felt Yuna and Lulu fall on top of her, them crushing her onto the ground again.

"Ladies, Wakka is here!" Wakka smiled walking into the room, not noticing he hit Yuna and Lulu, causing them to fall on Rikku.

"Well, 'Wakka Ladie's Man' you just hit our new students with the door." The teacher, Mrs. Adia, said, "Care to apologize?"

Wakka looked down at the three girls as Squall and Tidus made their way to their seats. "Uh...sorry." He said before running to his seat.

"Once I get up I'm gonna make 'Tubby' sorry!" Rikku muttered angrily as Lulu and Yuna got off her.

"Not before I turn him into a stuffed moogle! An ugly one! A very ugly stuffed moogle!" Lulu hissed.

"I'm sure he's really sorry you guys." Yuna said, helping Rikku up. Rikku and Lulu glared angrily at her, "I mean...yeah, let's get him back!"

"Nice try, Yunie." Rikku smiled, Yuna wasn't good at acting like she wanted revenge. You had to get her really mad to bring 'Bad Yunie' out.

Mrs. Adia walked infront of the class, tapping her ruler lightly on the desk to get the rest of the class's attention. It took the class a few minutes to calm down because Squall, Tidua, and Wakka kept causing some girls to giggle uncontrollably.

"We have new students. Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku. Will you girls like to say something about yourselves?" Mrs. Adia asked, turning to look at the girls.

"Hey, don't the blonde and raven haired one look familiar?" Wakka asked Tidus.

Tidus examined them closely, "I think. Let me ask Squall. He should remember the blonde." Tidus leaned over to Squall who was flirting with Calli.

"Psst, Squall, that blonde look familiar?" Tidus asked, interrupting him.

"If she ain't an ex or very hot then I don't care." Squall said, not looking away from Calli.

"No, seriously, look. She's the chick from Hot Topic. Aren't you missing a belt?" Tidus asked.

At the mention of his belt, Squall quickly looked up to the front of the class to see the Al Bhed girl, all happy and smiling. He looked at the brunette next to her and saw her wearing a certain belt he paid 30 gil for. 'She STOLE from me? Why that sneaky little...now I know why people don't like Al Bheds.' Squall thought angrily.

"Well, I'm Lulu, I'm 18. I'm from right here in Besaid. My specialty is Black Magic..that's about it. You wanna know, ask me yourself." Lulu said, ignoring the glares from the girls.

"Uh...I'm Yuna, 17. I'm from...Bevelle. I'm a summoner. Also good with guns if the teachers would give me a chance. I'm currently residing with my Uncle Cid and cousins, Brother and Rikku." Yuna said, no one seemed to be paying attention but the three boys in the back. The brunette kept staring at her belt. 'Weird...' Yuna thought.

"Rikku, 16. I really don't have a hometown because I'm Al Bhed. That's right I said Al Bhed," Rikku smiled at all the dirty looks she got, "Um, I like long walks on the beach and chocobo races!"

"Thanks, girls." Mrs. Adia smiled, "Yuna, sit next to Leblanc. Lulu, next to Tidus, and Rikku next to...Squall."

'Shit! Fate hates me.' Squall thought, as he raised his hand so Rikku could see who he was.

Rikku bounced happily towards and sat down. Squall leaned towards Rikku, "You owe me 30 gil." He said angrilly.

Rikku looked at him like he was crazy then remembered him. It wasn't easy to forget a boy with a large scar on his face.

"Uh oh..." She said, realizing she was busted, "uh...ya see, what happened was..."

"What happened was you stole the belt from me. Either I get the belt back or you pay me." Squall interrupted.

'Who does this boy think he is! Yeah I stole his belt but he can't give me options! I'm the thief here!' Rikku thought angrily. "Don't be giving me options, buster! Sorry I stole it but you deserved it!"

Squall was shocked about what she said, "Excuse me! How did I deserve it? I've never done anything to you!"

"You were rude, plus I said 'please'." Rikku said, turning her head to look forward.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Squall said outraged, "That's not a good reason to steal from me!"

"Good enough for me." Rikku replied, not even glancing at him.

'This girl has issues. Whatever, like Tidus said I have millions more.' Squall said, turning in his seat too. Calli was about to whisper something flirtaciously to him, but Squall waved her off, "I'm not in the mood." He mumbled angrily.

**QUESTIONS**

After class everyone went to their lockers. Squall, Wakka, and Tidus weren't in a good mood because the 'new girls' weren't be so nice to them.

"True she was infront of me, but I gave her a charming smile and she still wouldn't let me cut!" Tidus complained.

"Oh no. A girl turned Tidus down, the world is going to end." Squall said sarcastically, putting books into his locker.

Unlike Wakka, Tidus heard the sarcasm, "You're mean, you know that?"

"So I'm told." Squall said, remembering what Rikku said to him, "I have a plan."

"I ain't killing them, Brudda." Wakka said, glancing around, making sure no one heard him.

"No, Wakka, we're not gonna kill them. I'm gonna have Dona find out info on these girls. So we can get to know what makes them tick." Squall said.

"Dona! My ex!" Tidus asked, "Can't we just...ask someother non-stalking girl to do it?"

"Dona's good at finding stuff out. Plus we need all the help we can get. These girls aren't like every other girl we've met." Squall said. Spotting the girls across to hall.

"Yeah, they're evil." Tidus said, watching Rikku politely introduce herself and Lulu and Yuna to a boy.

"I don't know. They look harmless and nice, ya?" Wakka said.

"Sarcasm, Wakka, look it up." Tidus said, "the Al Bhed's friendly. Have Dona start with her."

Squall nodded, watching Rikku hug the boy, causing him to blush. "Yeah she is...a little too friendly. We break her, we break the other two."

Dona walked confidently towards Yuna and Rikku. Lulu left to use the bathroom, causing Rikku and Yuna to wait for her outside.

"Hi there, I'm Dona. Head cheerleader and Newspaper columnist. May I ask you guys some questions?" Dona asked, with a big cheesy smile on her face.

Yuna examined her unsuringly, she didn't trust her. But knowing Rikku, she'd accept anyone, not taking a second thought.

"Sure!" Rikku smiled, "I'm Rikku, this is my cousin Yuna. What kind of questions?"

"Um, nothing big...just how do you like it here? Have any boyfriends? That kind of stuff." Dona smiled.

"Oh! It's good here! No boyfriends, right Yunie?" Rikku asked, turning to look at her cousin who was still staring at Dona with caution.

"Yunie?" Dona asked, pulling out a pad and pen to write stuff down.

"Huh?...oh right...yeah." Yuna responded, smiling. She didn't like the look in Dona's eyes. She didn't like Dona period. She wished Lulu would hurry up so they can leave.

"No boyfriends, hmm? Any one you like?" Dona asked, staring at Rikku.

Rikku thought a moment, "Nope. None at the moment."

"How about an ex?" Dona asked.

"Are these questions really necessary?" Yuna asked.

"Well..there was this one boy I liked..." Rikku began.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled in shock. It wasn't like Rikku to talk about Gippal to complete strangers.

"It's ok, Yunie. I'm over him." Rikku said, assuring her cousin that she was fine.

"Name?" Dona asked, anxiously.

"Gippal, but he moved away. Far away." Rikku said, looking down.

Yuna saw a flash of pain in Rikku's eyes. "That's enough! No more questions." She said, grabbing Rikku and walking away from Dona.

"Gotcha." Dona smiled evilly.

"So his name is Gippal?" Squall asked. Dona got the info to them, telling them how she sensed Rikku really liked this boy.

"Yup, Gippal. Another Al Bhed I guess. What you gonna do? Find the boy and hook him up with another girl, take pics and show Rikku?" Dona asked, hopefully.

Squall looked at her, "You're evil. No. I'm gonna find this guy and get info from him."

"Why's it so important that you learn about this Rikku girl? You don't like her do you!" Dona asked, disgusted.

Squall glared at her, "No I don't like her. But if she's gonna be trouble for me I wanna be prepared, ok!"

"Ok, sheesh. It was just a question." Dona said, walking away.


	2. Ch 2 Gippal's Girl, Class Mission

**CHAPTER 2: GIPPAL'S GIRL/ CLASS MISSION**

Tidus walked into gym, looking for Squall. He was able to have the new genius 9th grader, Shinra, hack into a computer to find where Gippal was now residing. Him and his family moved to the Djose Temple to start working on more machina secretly with other Al Bhed, also digging in Bikanel Desert for rare machina parts.

"Squall!" Tidus yelled, noticing Squall lifting weights as a bunch of giggling schoolgirls stood around him.

Squall looked up to see Tidus smiling and waving a piece of paper around, "We got him!" He yelled.

Squall, smiled, picking up a towel to wipe his sweat off, "Name the place and time."

"Djose Temple, 8:00, good for you?" Tidus asked. Squall nodded, getting up to go to the showers.

SURVIVAL CLASS

"As you all know, since you are all Juniors or Seniors, You will be paired with a partner of the opposite sex and sent on an important mission in some parts of Spira." Mr. Omni said. It was last hour and they were in Survival class. The class mostly consisted of students who's parents had a history of heroism or had possible potential to protect Spira. "This isn't gonna be easy or fun and games so I expect you guys and girls to take it serious, ok?"

Lulu raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Lulu." Mr. Omni said, spotting her.

"Is it true the guys get to pick which female they want with them?" She asked.

"Well...yes, but you see it's..."

"Sexism, that's what it is." Lulu interrupted angrily.

"No..."

"Aw, c'mon, Lulu, ya know it's best if we choose which girl we have to protect." Wakka smiled, putting his feet on Yuna's desk.

"Protect! Not all women need protection. I can kick your orange-haired butt any day!" Lulu said, angrily shoving Wakka's feet off Yuna's desk, "And keep your feet on the floor!"

"Ouch, Lu!" Wakka said, sitting up straight, "Yuna wasn't complaining!"

"Yuna never complains!" Lulu responded.

"I'm right here you guys!" Yuna said, offended.

"Guys, settle down..."

"Your little black magic ain't gonna save you from the fiends, Lulu." Squall said, playing with his charm.

Lulu glared at him, "You don't know shit about my black magic. If you wanna see what I can do, how bout I show you a demonstration right now!"

"Geez, Lulu," Squall said, not even glancing up at her, "if you wanna ask me out that's all you gotta say."

"What!" Lulu gasped, "Yeah right! No way in hell!"

"That's enough!" Mr. Omni said, looking at Squall and Lulu. Squall smirked as Lulu fumed with anger. "As I was saying, it's not sexism, Lulu. It's tradition. Plus we all know the males are the ones that usually are in charge anyways."

"Oh poopie!" Rikku spoke up, "That's because you guys never give us a chance!"

"Rikku..."

"Yeah! And the females do a lot too!" Yuna yelled.

"Yuna..."

"That may be true but the females are there to help the males." Tidus said, smiling at Yuna. Yuna, in return, turned her head quickly so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Of course we help! That's the only thing you'll let us do!" Rikku said, glaring at Tidus.

"You'll just get in the way." Squall said, glancing up at Rikku, "they always get in the way."

"_Everyone_ gets in _your_ way, Squall!" Rikku sneered, "You're Mr. I-wanna-be-alone."

"Got that right." Squall smiled, making Rikku madder.

"Oui'na y lulgo pycdynt! (You're a cocky bastard!)" Rikku said, sticking out her tongue at him.

Squall sat up straight, narrowing his eyes at her angrily. He didn't know what she said, but he knew it was offending. "What you say about me!" He asked.

Yuna began giggling, causing Squall to turn his glare to her, "What she say about me!"

"Nothing." Yuna said with a small smile.

"I think we found our six candidates." Mr. Omni said, looking at the six of them, "You guys just need to choose your girls."

"WHAT!" They all yelled, looking at him.

"You guys will do. Squall, Wakka, and Tidus just need to pick what girl they wanna take with them."

"Mr. Omni, you can't be serious! Did you just not hear us argue!" Yuna asked, outraged.

Mr. Omni nodded, smiling, "I did. That's also the point of your missions. You must be paired up with your complete opposite. Two halves make a whole..."

"We know that, we ain't stupid." Tidus said angrily, "but why _them! _They're evil little witches!"

"Who you calling evil, Chocobo-hair!" Rikku asked angrily.

"Chocobo hair!"

"If any one's being unreasonable or a jerk it's you three!" Yuna said.

"The doormat speaks, ya?" Wakka smiled.

"No one calls MY cousin a doormat!" Rikku yelled angrily, picking up Tidus' blitzball and hitting Wakka in the head with it.

"Ouch ya dirty Al Bhed..."

"Firaga!" Lulu shouted, setting Wakka's feet on fire.

"No fair man!" Tidus yelled, "Two against one!"

"Esuna!" Squall said, making the fire on Wakka disappear.

"You know white magic?" Yuna asked, shocked.

"Mostly cures." Squall said, looking at Wakka, "Next time keep your mouth shut."

"They started it." Wakka muttered, angrily, looking at Rikku and Lulu.

"If we're done attacking eachother. You got till tomorrow to choose your partner, guys. Good luck, class dismissed." Mr. Omni said, glad that class was over before a huge war started.

"Geez," Lulu got up and gathered her stuff, "want me to have dinner ready for them too?"

"That'll be nice." Wakka smiled, getting up.

"Stop!" Lulu shouted, causing Wakka to stand still. Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku smiled and walked out the classroom.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, man." Squall sighed, looking at Wakka.

DJOSE TEMPLE

"One thing's for sure, I can't be with Rikku." Wakka said as they drove to Djose Temple. It took an hour to get that spell off of him and he was feeling dizzy because of the after affects.

"And why not?" Squall asked, watching the road. It was dark and he knew how stray chocobos would jump out of nowhere. He didn't want to hit one...again. He felt bad the first time he did, he had to admit that the gigantic birds were kind of...cute.

"She's Al Bhed, enough said." Wakka responded, holding an ice pack to his forehead.

"Lay off it, Wakka. Al Bhed's aren't the devil. Why do you hate them so much?" Tidus asked.

"I don't have to explain myself." Wakka replied, angrily.

"That leaves you with Lulu then. Since Yuna's half Al Bhed." Squall said, glancing at Wakka through the rear view mirror.

Wakka looked shocked and frightened at first, "Ah...whatever. I can handle Lulu." He responded cooly.

"You mean she can handle you." Tidus laughed, causing Wakka to glare at him.

"Who you want, Tidus?" Squall asked, turning down a road to drive towards a big temple.

"Um...I prefer Yuna..." They looked at Tidus with a smile, "because...Mr. Omni said we have to be with our opposites right! Rikku and I are too much alike. Plus Rikku is Squall's complete opposite." Tidus said, trying to explain himself.

"Got that right." Wakka said, agreeing with Tidus, "but that's not the real reason ya wanna be with Yuna, Brudda."

"Yes it is!"

"Whatever." Squall said, "I'll take Rikku. I know how to handle her. Plus this whole asking her ex-boyfriend questions will help me. There's no way I'm failing this mission."

TARGET PRACTICE

BANG! BANG! Rikku quickly sat up from her bed, hearing gun shots. She glanced at her clock, 8: 35 p.m. 'I went to sleep way too early.' She thought, rubbing her eyes. BANG! She jumped, hearing another gun shot. She hated that sound almost more then lightning and thunder...almost.

She looked at Yuna's side of the room to see if she was awake too, but Yuna wasn't there. 'Odd..' Rikku pushed the covers off of her and looked out her bedroom window to see Yuna in the backyard with a gun. 'Yunie! With a gun! But she's a summoner...' Rikku quickly ran out her room to join Yuna in the backyard.

Yuna aimed the gun at the cardboard Cactuar. Once she got it perfectly aimed at it's head, she pulled the trigger, successfully shooting it in between the eyes.

"Wow, Yunie! You're good!" Rikku said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Rikku!" Yuna smiled, turning to face her cousin, "Did I wake you?"

"Aw, no." Rikku said, examining Yuna's guns, "I shouldn't have been sleeping anyways. It's early."

"Oh, so..you know my secret now."

"You like guns? Since when? I thought you were all about summoning."

"I am...but eventually I won't need the aeons anymore...I've always been kinda interested in guns."

"Your secret's safe with me, Yunie!" Rikku smiled, "plus if your so good at it I bet that'll be your choosen weapon for the mission."

"You really think so!" Yuna asked, hopefully.

"Of course, Yunie!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's hands, jumping up and down, "Those big, bad fiends better watch out because we're gonna kick some major butt!"

Yuna smiled and began jumping too, "Yeah! I wonder who our partners are gonna be."

GIPPAL

"You guys can wait out here. I'll talk to Gippal, got it?" Squall asked while approaching the door.

"Who died and made you boss?" Tidus asked, "Oh wait, I forgot. You're Squall Leonhart, born leader."

"I ain't no leader, I just don't want you two idiots to do anything stupid." Squall said, knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Tidua and Wakka yelled.

Squall heard shuffling and movement coming from inside the temple.

"Um...who is it!" He heard a voice ask.

"Squall Leonhart. Is Gippal here? I gotta ask him some questions." Squall replied.

The door opened alittle, revealing a shirtless Al Bhed guy, with spikey yellow hair and an eye patch.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else...how may I help you?" Gippal asked.

"Can I come in?" Squall asked, eye-balling the Al Bhed suspiciously.

"Um.." The Al Bhed looked behind himself then back at Squall, "Sure, what about your friends?"

"What about them?" Squall asked back, walking into the temple and closing the door.

"Hey!" Wakka and Tidus yelled.

"He's a horrible friend." Tidus sighed.

"Got that right...Hey, Squall! Where you going!" Wakka yelled as he saw a figure dressed in black leather run past them.

"Um, Wakka, that wasn't Squall." Tidus said.

"And how do you know?"

"Because that person had _boobs_!" Tidus responded, "It seems our lil Al Bhed friend has a lil girlfriend. Rikku's not gonna like this."

Squall was in the temple showing Gippal a picture of Rikku. Gippal examined the picture he gave him. "Yeah, I know this girl. This is Cid's girl." He responded happily.

"Her name's Rikku." Squall said, looking at all the machina walk around.

"I know that. How do you know Rikku? You a boyfriend or something?" Gippal asked, examining Squall carefully.

"Huh!" Squall asked, shocked, "no I'm not a boyfriend! I just met the girl myself!"

"Oh," Gippal smiled, looking relieved, "You don't look like her type anyways."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Squall asked offended.

"Calm down, man." Gippal smiled, "I'm just saying. You're all dark looking. Rikku's a real hyperactive girl. You couldn't keep up with her."

"Look, I didn't come here to ask you if I was worthy of dating her. I just need to know some info about her...like is she a good fighter?"

"Terrific. She kicked my butt a couple of times." Gippal smiled, remembering the times Rikku and him had their daily tournaments.

Squall spotted a black bra on the floor, "Yours?" He asked pointing to the object.

Gippal turned red and quickly picked it up, stuffing it in a machina, "That's my friend's...she must've left it when...uh...she was..."

Squall rolled his eyes, placing the picture back in his pocket, "Whatever. You know what, I'll just find out for myself." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Oh, tell Rikku I'm gonna write her soon!" Gippal yelled as Squall closed the door.

"Dude, Rikku's getting played." Tidus said as Squall walked out the temple.

"I know. Let's go before I do something I regret." Squall said, walking towards the car.

Tidus and Wakka followed him, wondering what he meant when he said that.

COMPUTER/WEAPON LAB

"I got mail from Gippal!" Rikku shouted as she logged onto her computer. It's been two weeks since he's left.

"Really!" Yuna asked, perking up too. It's about time he wrote to her, to at least let her know where he was at and what he was doing.

"Yup!" Rikku smiled, reading the mail happily.

"You think he's gonna tell her?" Tidus asked, sitting down next to Squall.

Squall shrugged, watching Rikku's huge grin go away. "I guess he told her." Wakka said.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Lulu asked with concern, walking up behind Rikku.

"He has a new 'friend'." Rikku responded, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"That's good...right?" Yuna asked, looking at the screen too.

"It's a girl." Rikku responded, quickly turning off her computer, placing her head in her hands.

"Oh, Rikku..." Yuna pulled Rikku into a comforting hug.

"Wow, little miss sunshine can cry?" Wakka asked, watching the scene.

"Shut up, Wakka." Squall said, also watching Yuna and Rikku. He got up and walked towards the girls.

"What is he doing!" Tidus asked, confused.

"It's time you girls know who we choosed." Squall said, approaching the girls.

Yuna and Lulu glared at him as Rikku remained silent. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something!" Lulu asked angrily.

"I think this is more important then your little boyfriend problems." Squall responded, looking at Rikku who was looking at the floor.

"How _dare _you..."

"No, you guys, Squall's right. This mission is important." Rikku said, looking up with a smile.

'Ok, wasn't she just crying alittle while ago!...Is this girl on anti-depressants or something?' Squall thought as he looked at Rikku in confusion.

Yuna and Lulu were equally confused and shocked as they seen 'perky Rikku' come back.

"Fine, _master_. Which of you apes will I have to serve?" Lulu asked angrily, crossing her arms and giving Squall a death glare.

Squall ignored her comment and glare, still wondering how Rikku can change her mood so quickly.

"That'll be me, Lu." Wakka smiled, approaching them.

Lulu scowled at him, "You have _got _to be kidding me! I can't be alone with _him_! I almost killed him last time!" She complained, looking at Squall and begging him to change his mind.

"Who do I get?" Yuna asked curiously. She really didn't mind who it was, she got along with all of them. Even though she saw Tidus check out her chest and butt sometimes.

"Me." Tidus smiled, sitting next to her, "And I assure you, you'll have a great time."

"If you try anything immoral, I'm gonna shoot you, got it?" Yuna asked, giving Tidus a warning.

Tidus gulped and scooted alittle bit away from her, "Yes, ma'am."

"That leaves me with you, right, Squall?" Rikku asked looking up at Squall.

"Uh...yeah. You girls will get the weapons while we find out where our locations will be, ok?" Squall asked, watching as Yuna and Rikku nodded snd Lulu rolled her eyes.

"This is gonna be fun!" Rikku jumped up, almost tripping over her chair as she ran to the weapon room.

Squall watched her in confusion, turning to Yuna, "She gonna be ok?" He asked with concern."

Yuna shrugged, looking at her cousin with concern, "I have no idea."

LOCATIONS

"Ok, Squall, you and Rikku will be helping out at the Thunder Plains." Mr. Omni said, printing out their missions on paper.

"Thunder Plains!" Yuna asked in fear, approaching them.

"What's wrong with the Thunder Plains?" Tidus asked, grabbing his sword from Yuna, as she placed her guns in her belt.

"Rikku has astraphobia." Yuna explained, "badly, had it ever since she was a little kid. She'll freak out if she has to go there."

"Shit." Squall muttered.

"What's that?" Wakka asked, confused.

"It's a fear of thunder and lightning you dimwit." Lulu said, handing Wakka his weapon, "Mr. Omni, can you please give them a new place?"

"I'm sorry. I know she has that fear, that's why I'm giving them this mission. It's time she overcome it." Mr. Omni responded, handing Squall the papers.

Squall didn't grab the papers, "I want a new mission." He said, refusing to take this mission.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Omni asked in shock.

"She's terrified of thunder and lightning. Send us to the Bikanel Desert instead. She's Al Bhed, it'll be a better mission for us." Squall said.

Yuna, Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka looked at Squall in confusion. Was he actually standing up for Rikku! He barely knows the girl.

"Take the mission, Squall. Rikku needs to overcome her fear."

"No. I don't want to go somewhere where my partner's gonna be freaking out. Give us Bikanel Desert."

"Mr. Leonhart, I told you..."

"I'm terrified of sand." Squall interrupted, crossing his arms, ignoring the snickers from Wakka and Tidus.

"You're afraid of sand!" Mr. Omni asked disbelieving.

"Horrified. It's so brown and...it's everywhere. Scares the shit out of me." Squall said as Yuna and Lulu busted out in laughter.

"Fine. Have it your way, Bikanel Desert it is." Mr. Omni sighed, handing Squall a new mission.

Squall accepted the mission happily as Mr. Omni walked out the room.

"SAND! Aw, man that's priceless!" Tidus laughed, holding on to a chair so he wouldn't fall over from laughter.

"Ya, man! The Great Lionheart, afraid of...SAND!" Wakka laughed. Lulu and Yuna glared at them.

"Thank you soo much, Squall! Rikku would've died if she had to go there." Yuna smiled, "I'm sure she'd appreciate you..."

"Don't tell her I did this for her." Squall interrupted.

"Why not?" Lulu asked with a small smile, "afraid she'll think you like her or something?"

"No...just don't ok!" Squall said angrily.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Wakka said, bouncing his blitzball around, "We know you couldn't fall for Rikku anyways."

"What's wrong with Rikku!" Yuna asked angrily.

"Nothing, man. But she's not meant for Squall." Wakka responded, twirling the blitzball on one finger.

"Whatever, I ain't looking for a relationship." Squall said, reading over his mission.

"That's not what you told Calli." Tidus smiled.

"Calli! You'll got out with Calli but not Rikku! Rikku is ten times better then..." Lulu stopped as she watched Rikku walk in holding a big box.

"What's that?" Yuna asked as Squall helped Rikku with the box.

"I got it." Rikku smiled at Squall, getting on her knees, "I present to the Great Lionheart, his gunblade!" She said as she opened the box, revealing the weapon.

Everyone examined the weapon in awe as Squall picked it up, "I've waited for this day my whole life." He smiled.

"Holy chocobos!" Rikku smiled, "Squall's smiling! He's actually happy!"

Squall glared at her then smiled, "What you get?" He asked curiously.

Rikku smiled, revealing her daggers, spinning them around, "They're brand new and very sharp too!"

"Watch where you're twirling those, ya!" Wakka said, backing away from her.

"So..." Rikku asked, stepping to Squall's side, "where we going?"

"Bikanel Desert." Squall replied, not looking away from his gunblade. He felt the gunblade be pushed away as Rikku wrapped her arms around him happily.

"This is gonna be sooo fun!" She shrieked, hugging him tighter.

Squall felt uncomfortable, as Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus smiled at him.

"Yeah...fun..." He sighed.


	3. Ch 3 Midnight Visit

**CHAPTER 3: MIDNIGHT VISIT**

"Today's gonna be hell." Lulu said, as her, Yuna, and Rikku walked down the hall to their class.

"Why's that, Lu?" Yuna asked. Today was like any other day. They were arguing with the guys and practicing with their new weapons and powers. Why would today be any worse?

Lulu sighed, tilting her head to a notice posted on the school billboard for all students going on their 'important' missions.

Yuna walked up to the paper and began reading it aloud:

_"Dear Besaid High Students going on the missions:_

_It is very important that you and your partner bond and plan a strategy tonight. You should probably set a time with your partner, to meet somewhere to practice your skills and strategize._

_-Good Luck, Mr. Omni_

"See what a mean? Hell, we're all in hell." Lulu said, hating that her partner was Wakka of all people.

"Aw, c'mon, Lulu!" Rikku smiled, "it's gonna be fun! We get to kick some major fiend booty, Yuna gets to be with her crush Tidus..."

Yuna looked at them in shock, turning red, "WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE TIDUS!"

Lulu and Rikku smiled at eachother then at her, "Right." They said.

"I don't!" Yuna stuttered, "I m-mean he's c-cute b-b-ut..."

Rikku quirked an amused eyebrow at her nervous cousin, "Yeah, Yeah, Yunie, we know. It's too bad, you're gonna have to be with him tonight..all _alone_!"

Yuna flushed a darker red and almost fainted until she saw the center of their conversation walking towards them.

"Hey, Yuna," Tidus smiled, "You get the memo?"

"I...uh...er..." "She just read it, Chocobo-hair. And she'll meet you at your place, tonight at 8. Got it?" Rikku asked, placing her hands on her hips. Yuna just stood still, staring dumbly at Rikku, "I'll what!"

"Ok, cool." Tidus said, smiling at Yuna, "and Rikku, stop calling me Chocobo-hair!"

"Got it." Rikku smiled, saluting as Tidus shook his head and walked away.

"RIKKU!" Yuna shrieked, once Tidus was gone, "_His _house? At 8! TONIGHT!"

Rikku shrugged, ignoring Yuna's beet red face, "That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Oh my god! I'm gonna kill you!" Yuna yelled, as Lulu held her back.

Rikku smiled, "You can't kill me. I'm your favoritest cousin. Plus you'll need me to pick out clothes for your little date tonight."

Yuna sighed, calming down and turning her original color, "I'm sorry..it's just...why'd you choose such a late time?"

Rikku thought a moment, "I have no idea." She shrugged, "Oh well. Let's get to class, shall we?"

"You're very calm for a girl who just got her lunch gil stolen." Lulu smiled, looking down at Yuna.

"Huh..." Yuna patted her pockets to find her gil gone, "RIKKU, GET BACK HERE!"

LUNCH

Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu sat at their usual table in a far corner. It's been three weeks in the school year but they still haven't bothered to talk to anyone who they didn't need to.

"When ya meeting Wakka, Lu?" Rikku asked, mixing her Choco Milk.

Lulu looked angry at the mention of Wakka, "He told _me _to meet _him _at _his _house. Jerk."

Yuna smiled, handing Rikku salad dressing, "Come on, Lu, he is the one in charge."

Lulu rolled her eyes, looking at the guy's table. It was crowded with barely-dressed girls and Blitzball players. Squall was talking to Calli again, Tidus discussing his Blitzball strategies, as Wakka tried to charm another girl.

"And you?" Yuna asked Rikku, playing with her noodles.

"I put a note on Squall's locker." Rikku answered, also glancing at the other table, "he better have got it or I swear to Bob I'm gonna kill him!"

"She told him to meet her at her house at 6." Lulu said, "5 gil he forgets and doesn't show."

"You're on." Yuna smiled, shaking Lulu's hand.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, glaring at them, "No making bets on how forgetful my partner is!"

"Sorry, Rikku." They smiled.

7:48 P.M.

'Well I'll be a chococbo's uncle, Lulu was right!" Rikku thought angrily, looking at her watch. 'FINE! If he won't come to me I'm going to him.'

Rikku pulled on some shorts and a little yellow tee, and walked out her house (more like snucked out because she didn't want Cid to know she was going to a boy's house.)

'Crap.' She remembered Lulu and Yuna took the only chocobos to go meet up with their partners.

Rikku glared off into the distance, 'He lives all the way in Bevelle! That's a three hour walk! This is why I told _him _to meet _me_! Once I get to his house I'm gonna kill him!...Oh well, it'll be a good workout. And I got my daggers if I run into any trouble on the way.' She thought as she began walking in the night towards Bevelle.

SQUALL'S HOUSE

'Phewy! I made it!' Rikku sighed, almost collaspsing on his porch. 'Can't show we're weak, Rikku. If he finds you in this condition he'll tease you.' Rikku straightened herself and knocked on the door confidently.

"Coming." A man opened the door, he had long brown hair and green eyes, "Hello." He smiled, "I'm guessing your here for Squall?"

Rikku looked up at him in shock, 'Oh my god. It's Laguna Loire! This must be Squall's dad!' "Uh...yeah, I'm here for Squall." Rikku said, pulling Laguna into a hug, "My name's Rikku! I'm very pleased to meet you!"

Laguna stood still, in shock, "Uh...back at ya...you're very friendly huh?"

Rikku released him, blushing a little, "Uh, is Squall here? He was suppose to meet me..."

"He forget another date?" Laguna asked, "I tell you that boy...SQUALL GET DOWN HERE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND RIKKU IS HERE!"

Rikku looked at Laguna in shock, "Oh no..I'm not his..."

"Rikku?" Squall asked, walking up to them, "she ain't my...oh shit! I forgot!"

Rikku placed her hands on her hips, giving Squall an angry look, "Got that right, buster! You're lucky I don't knock your lights out right now!"

"Fiesty one." Laguna whispered to Squall. Squall glared at him then looked back at Rikku.

"Uh...sorry about that. Go up to my room. It's the first door to the right. I'll be up there in a minute."

"Gotcha!" Rikku smiled, slipping past Squall and Laguna and skipping up the stairs.

"She's a perky little one huh?" Laguna asked, "Kind of different from the other girls you date."

"I ain't dating her. We have to do a mission together." Squall replied, running his hand through his hair, "Wait a mintue...did you see a car pull up or anything?"

Laguna thought a moment, "No..."

"Is there a chocobo out there?"

"Nope, none. She must've walked."

"That's a three hour walk!" Squall said angrily.

"And who's fault is that that she had to walk?"

"...Rikku! I'm gonna kill you!" Squall yelled, running upstairs, ignoring Laguna's last comment.

SQUALL'S ROOM

"Why you yelling at me!" Rikku yelled, "You're the one that was suppose to meet me! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to walk! So stop being such a...big...MEANIE!"

"Meanie!" Squall asked angrily, "Do you not know what's out there at night, Rikku! There's _fiends_!"

"I know that!" Rikku replied, stepping on her tip-toes to match Squall's height, "I've been fighting fiends since I was 5! I know how to handle myself!"

"I know that!" Squall yelled, leaning down to Rikku's height, "but you were with others! Plus there's more then one kind of fiend I'm talking about!"

Rikku backed away from him alittle because they were getting too close, "What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Men! Perverts! Rapist!" Squall explained pointing to Rikku's attire, "and your not exactly dressed appropriately."

"Ugh!" Rikku gasped, offended, looking down at her attire, "now you're going too far, Mister! Leave my clothes out of this! Plus...I brought my daggers!"

"Oh yeah, that's gonna stop a crowd of horny men from holding you down and..."

"That's enough!" Rikku yelled, covering her ears, "If all you wanna do is argue, then I'm leaving!" She stormed towards his door.

"Rikku!" He yelled, grabbing her by the wrist, "you're not walking again!"

"Watch me!" Rikku sneered, pulling out of his grasp as she heard a loud thunder clap and the lights went out.

Rikku yelped and ran to Squall, hugging him tightly, "Nononononono! It's gonna thunder! It's gonna thunder! I...can't...MAKE IT STOP!"

Squall looked down at Rikku in shock, wasn't she just arguing and yelling at him a little while ago? Why was she all of a sudden clutching onto him like her life depended on it. Rikku began to shiver so he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It's ok, Rikku...it's just thunder..." They heard another loud clap of thunder and saw lightning flash.

Rikku jumped, squeezing Squall tighter, "It's not just thunder, Squall!" She cried, "It's thunder and lightning and loud noise and...and...bright lights...and..."

"Shh." He said, running his hand through her hair, "I'll just drive you home ok?"

She looked up at him in shock, tears filling her eyes, "Drive me home! I'm not going out there!"

Squall looked at her then around his room. "Fine..." He sighed, sensing that the next thing he was about to say, he'd regret, "you can stay here tonight. Ok?"

Rikku tensed for a moment, then relaxed and nodded her head, "Kay, but I need something to wash out the noise..."

"I know." Squall said, walking towards his radio, but he stopped when he realized that Rikku was still attached to him. "Uh, Rikku, can you let go for a little while?"

"Hu, Palyica ev E mad ku drah E'mm tea. (No, because if I let go then I'll die.)" Rikku muttered into his shirt, gripping him tighter.

Squall sighed, not knowing exactly what she said, but he knew it meant she wasn't gonna let go anytime soon. Plus she had a good grip on him, causing his back to hurt alittle. He really needed to study Al Bhed if he was gonna be working with this girl.

"Fine." He said, moving Rikku with him to his radio. He pulled out a CD and placed it in the radio, turning it on.

"The electricity's out," Rikku said, watching what he was doing, "how is that gonna work?"

"It runs on batteries, Ms. Know-It-All." Squall replied, turning the song up so that it covered the loud noise of the thunder.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"This song is depressing." Rikku said, calming down alittle, well, at least to stop squeezing Squall.

"Depressing?" Squall asked, shocked, "this is Three Day's Grace! This song is great!"

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

"The songs talking about some big meanie guy who doesn't like his girlfriend!" Rikku said, pulling down the curtains cautiously, not wanting to see the lightning.

"He says he loves her." Squall shrugged, "let me guess, you like those little teeny-bopper songs. Talking about love and romance?"

Rikku smiled brightly, "Yup! Aren't they great?"

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"Yes!" Squall said jumping up, "because everytime I hear them I just wanna run outside and dance in the sunshine!"

"Exactly..." Rikku stopped, realizing his sarcasm, "You're not funny."

Squall smiled, sitting back down. At least she was faster than Wakka at noticing his sarcasm, "Really? I've been told I can be a comedian."

"You can't, because you're _not _funny and you're not very nice or sociable." Rikku said with an attitude.

"You sound like my therapist," Squall said, pulling out a notepad and a pen, "And you have an attitude problem."

Rikku hit him in the arm, "Do not!" She yelled.

"Ouch." Squall said, rubbing his arm, "you hit like a girl."

"Well, duh!" Rikku said, sitting next to him, "Time to work on the mission plans?" She asked, looking at the notepad.

"Yup," He looked at her, "but first..." He stood up, pulling her up with him, "hit me."

Rikku stared at him like he was crazy. Was he actually giving her permission to punch him? Something wasn't right..."Why?" She asked curiously.

Squall shrugged, "I wanna see if you're a good fist fighter just incase..."

"Incase what!" She asked angrily, "I get 'attacked' by some fiends and I don't have my daggers to protect me?"

"No, incase you get 'attacked' by horny men and can't protect yourself." Squall corrected, "now let me see how you punch."

"What are you! My defense teacher? Plus I showed you how I punch!"

"You hit me in the arm. That doesn't count."

"How bout I 'hit' you a little lower?" Rikku asked, getting ready to punch him.

"No!" Squall said, protecting the area she was aiming at, "the face! Just do it, I'm letting you."

Rikku thought a moment, this was a good opportunity to get back at him for talking about the way she dressed. Plus, if she was lucky she can give him a black eye and tell Lulu, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka she beat him up. But deep inside she didn't want to ruin his face, she had to admit he _was _good-looking. But...

"Ok!" Rikku smiled, swinging and hitting Squall in the face.

Squall touched his busted lip, smiling, "Just as I thought. You hit like a girl."

"What! I just busted your lip, buddy! That was a mighty good punch!"

"I give it a C+." Squall said, "Here, hold your fists like this." She put her fists up and did as he said, "and when you're swinging towards me, do it like this. Got it?"

Rikku nodded, practicing her swinging. She had to admit, this way did feel better.

"Ok, hit me." Squall said.

"Ok." Rikku said, punching him in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. "Squall!" She yelped, catching him before he fell.

"I think that's enough practice." He muttered, rubbing his chin, "that's gonna leave a bruise." He let Rikku help him up, slowly.

"Let's get started on our strategy, shall we?" Rikku asked, as they both sat on the bed, "but first, I think you need an icepack."

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...

Squall and Rikku talked about their plan for hours, eventually stopping when Rikku just _had _to listen to her favorite song on the radio. Squall would sit still and watch her dance around his room, occasionally tripping over things. Then after the song was over, it took him several minutes to calm her down. She kept trying to get him to dance with her, but he kept claiming he couldn't dance.

"It's time we got to bed.' He said, getting up and stretching.

Rikku nodded, looking out the window and noticing it was still thundering and raining outside, "Sheesh."

"There's a guest room down the hall..."

"Can I sleep with you?' Rikku asked, looking at Squall with pleading eyes.

"W-what!" Squall asked in shock, "there's nothing wrong with the guest room.."

"Oh come on!" Rikku begged, "I'm not use to sleeping alone when it's like that outside! And Yunie's not here...unless you want me to go lay with your dad..."

"Fine." He sighed, sensing this was another bad idea, "but I'll feel more comfortable if you put more decent clothing on."

Rikku looked down at her attire again, "There you go, being a big meanie and talking about my clothes!"

"How would you like it if I slept shirtless?"

"Fine! Where are your t-shirts?" Rikku asked, looking around in his closet.

"Excuse me!"

"Your shirts. I didn't bring no spare clothing with me and sense my attire bothers you, I need clothes."

"Fine." Squall pulled out a big t-shirt and tossed it to Rikku, "wear that. Satisfied?"

"I don't know," Rikku replied, putting on the shirt, "are you?" She twirled around to give Squall a good view of how she looked in his shirt.

He had to admit she looked adorable in his clothing, even better then he did. "Yes, I'm satisfied. Get in bed."

Rikku jumped happily on Squall's bed, covering herself in the blankets, "Tuh'd dno yhodrehk banjandat! (Don't try anything perverted!)" She said as she scooted over for him to lay next to her.

"I don't think I even want to know what you just said." He replied, laying down.

Thunder clapped again and Rikku grabbed onto Squall once more. "Uh, Rikku, this is not a very comfortable position for me." Squall said, tensing as Rikku rested her head on his chest.

"Don't be a perv!" Rikku whimpered, "I'm scared!"

Squall didn't mind that a pretty girl was laying in bed, holding him. What he did mind was that this pretty girl happened to be Rikku of all people, and it didn't help that he knew she was barely dressed under that shirt. 'Bad thoughts,' Squall sighed, 'this is gonna be a long night...' Another loud clapping noise was heard and he felt Rikku tense. 'If it's bad for me it must be ten times worse for her.' Squall thought, wrapping his arms around Rikku as she relaxed in his embrace, 'This is the least I can do.'

MORNING

"Good morning, sunshines...oh my god!" Yuna gasped as she seen Rikku and Squall.

Squall was sleeping, shirtless, with Rikku resting her head on his chest, him having his arms wrapped around her. She was still wearing his shirt and also had her arms wrapped around his waist. The curtains were down and the music was playing, loud.

"What's worng, Yuna?...WHOA!" Tidus stopped to stare at the seen in shock. Lulu, Wakka, and Laguna walked in afterwards.

"I told you to knock first," Laguna said, "I knew something was up when they began blasting the music last night and I heard a lot of moving."

"Man, Squall, I knew you had something for Al Bheds." Wakka said, as they watched Squall began to open his eyes.

"Rikku of all people?" Tidus asked with a smile, "I guess opposites do attract."

"What are you guys...FUCK!" Squall quickly sat up, causing Rikku to wake up, "What the hell are you guys doing here!" He asked, trying to remember why Rikku was in his bed.

"Better question: What's _Rikku _doing here? In _your _bed? In _your _shirt?" Lulu asked, quirking her eyebrow at him.

Rikku stretched, "Hiya, everyone! When did you get here?"

"Squall slept with Rikku man." Tidus said, not believing it.

Yuna slapped him in the back of the head, "No he didn't! Rikku would never do something like that!" She turned to look at Rikku with pleading eyes, "Right, Rikku? Tell me you didn't sleep with him!"

"Calm down, Yunie. I stayed the night because it began storming outside. You know how I need to sleep with someone." Rikku explained, looking at Wakka and Tidus, "we did not do anything sexual, you pervs!"

Yuna and Lulu sighed in relief, "Good, because I was gonna say you can do _way _better, Rikku." Lulu said.

"Hey!" Squall yelled.

"That still doesn't explain why Squall's shirtless and Rikku's wearing his shirt." Wakka said.

"What!" Rikku turned to look at Squall's bare chest, blushing alittle, "When did you get shirtless!"

"I got hot at night, with you and the blankets covering me." Squall shrugged.

"You get to be all half-nakey but I can't!" Rikku yelled, pinching his arm.

"Ouch, Rikku! There's a difference between you and me being half-naked. It's ok for me!"

"Oh, whatever!"

"Geez, Squall, what happen to your jaw?" Yuna asked, noticing the bruise.

"Rikku punched me."

"RIKKU!"

"He told me to!"

"SQUALL!"

"I was teaching her some stuff." Squall said, still rubbing his arm.

"You kids have the kinkiest sex these days." Laguna sighed, walking out the room.

"FA TETH'D RYJA CAQ! (WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!)" Rikku yelled angrily, blushing even more.

"Whatever." Squall said, getting up, "How about you all get out so I can change? No free shows."

"Aw, come on!" Tidus complained as they walked out the door, "_Rikku _got one!"

Yuna hit him again.


	4. Ch 4 Beginning the Mission

**CHAPTER: BEGINNING THE MISSION**

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled, waiting by the end of the staircase for Rikku, "Are you ready! We're gonna be late for our missions!"

"Hold your chocobos!" They heard Rikku yell from upstairs.

Lulu sighed, leaning against the wall, "What is this girl doing now?" she asked, looking at Yuna.

"She says she can't decide what to wear."

"What to wear?" Lulu asked outraged, "It's a mission! Not a fashion show! DO YOU HEAR ME, RIKKU?" She yelled up the stairs for Rikku to hear.

"I hear ya, gosh!" Rikku replied, still digging through her pile of clothes, "but I don't know if I should match Squall or not. Matching couples are in this year..."

"Couples!" Yuna and Lulu asked, staring at eachother.

"You know what I mean!" Rikku yelled, "I don't exactly mean only _dating _couples!"

"Oh," Yuna sighed. She still couldn't get the image of Rikku and Squall in a bed together out of her mind, "you don't _have _to match him, Rikku. Do you even have any dark clothing?"

"I have the black mage and warrior dresspheres."

"Rikku, I swear if you ain't down here in 3 seconds we're leaving without you!" Lulu yelled, grabbing Yuna and walking towards the door, "I'll just tell Squall that we sold you to a Chocobo farm!"

"Fine! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rikku yelled, running down the stairs. She was wearing short khaki shorts and an orange tank top.

"You took forever just to put on those two little cloths?" Lulu asked, examining her.

"Cloths? These are clothes!" Rikku said, looking down at her attire, "plus we're going to the Desert. I don't wanna be hot."

"Whatever," Lulu rolled her eyes, heading out the door, "Let's go, we're already late."

Yuna looked at Rikku and smiled, "Don't mind her, Rikku. You look great."

Rikku smiled brightly, "Thanks, Yunie! You don't look bad yourself. Where you and Tidus going?"

"Mt. Gagazet. Kimahri said he'll meet us up there too." Yuna replied, grabbing her winter fur jacket.

"Kimahri?" Rikku asked, excitedly, "Tell him I send my love!"

Yuna nodded, as they walked outside to an impatient Lulu.

HOVER STOP

Squall, Tidus, and Wakka stood by the hovers waiting impatiently for the girls to show up. They were all entertaining themselves in some way: Squall practiced swinging his gunblade, Tidus compared his hair with a Chocobo, and Wakka was having a staring contest with the sun.

"That's not good for your eyes." Lulu said, walking up to them, with Yuna and Rikku behind her.

"You guys are late." Squall said angrily, not bothering to look at them.

"It's all little Miss What-am-I-gonna-wear's fault." Lulu said, tilting her head towards Rikku. Rikku and Yuna were talking politely to some hover drivers.

"And what did she decide to...WHAT THE HELL!" Squall looked at Rikku, seeing that she decided to wear little clothing, _again_. She was bouncing around, talking to some guys as Yuna shyly smiled at them. 'This girl _really _needs to stop doing that!' Squall thought, 'why can't she be sweet and innocent like Yuna?'

"Who's little miss...Yuna!" Tidus yelled, spotting Yuna with the guys, "Yuna, get over here!"

"Come on." Squall said to Tidus, walking towards the girls. Tidus nodded, following him. 'No one talks to _my _Yuna.' He thought angrily.

Rikku smiled sweetly at the blonde guy infront of her as some brunette guy was giving Yuna pointers on how to shoot her gun.

"You hold it like this," The guy stood behind Yuna, placing a hand on her hip, "and you aim."

"Like this?" Yuna asked, doing as he said. She knew how to aim a gun, but this guy was _really _cute.

'Then again, maybe Yuna ain't so innocent and sweet...' Squall said as he saw her. Tidus made an angry face and walked towards Yuna and her new friend.

"She knows how to aim a damn gun, thank you!" Tidus yelled, pushing the guy away from Yuna, "and she'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself!"

"Tidus!" Yuna yelped as Tidus dragged her away from the man, "I was _talking_!"

Tidus turned to glare at her angrily, Yuna gave him her best 'what did I do?' look. "_That _wasn't talking! _That _was shameless flirting!"

"I can flirt! It's a free world!" Yuna replied, angrily tapping her foot and giving Tidus a death glare. He had no right to tell her who and who she can't flirt with. True, they've become close, very close but he hasn't even asked her out yet. He ignores her in school when other girls are around and she was getting tired of him playing his ridiculous games. Does he like her or not!

"You...no...URG!" Tidus sighed, frustratedly, "Let's go. We're already late for our mission!" He grabbed her hand and lead her towards Wakka and Lulu who watched them in amusement.

"You see I help operate these big machines," The blonde said, patting a hover and giving Rikku a flirtacious wink, "all by myself."

"Really?" Rikku asked, smiling at the hover, "I always was interested in hovers. Can I sit on it?"

"Sure..."

"No." Rikku and the blonde turned around to see Squall, clenching his gunblade tightly and staring at both of them.

"Aw, c'mon, Squall!" Rikku whined, he just had to come and ruin her fun.

"Rikku, quit flirting and let's go. We have a mission." Squall said angrily, "plus we're riding another hover."

"I can always take you..."

"I said 'no'." Squall said, glaring at the man.

"He's right." Rikku sighed, "I gotta go...maybe we'll talk later?"

"Sure..."

Squall dragged Rikku off towards the others. Not even giving her a chance to tell him her name or give him her number.

"Geez, Squall, why don't I just hang a sign around your neck that says 'party pooper'?" Rikku asked, letting him push her onto a hover.

"This isn't a game, Rikku, this is our _grade_, our _life_."

"I was just being friendly..."

"You were being a flirt. And couldn't you pick more...unrevealing clothes?"

Rikku sat down, Squall settling next to her, "Don't even start, Mister! We're going to a desert. Plus, why are you wearing all those clothes and black? Do you _want _to have a heat stroke?"

"You're right." Squall said, taking off his jacket.

Rikku watched him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Squall wrapped his jacket around her, "You need it more than I do. And here." He took off his necklace and put it on Rikku, "Give me your hand."

Rikku, still shocked from his previous actions, slowly put her hand in his as he held it, "What's the point of this?" She asked.

"This is a sign of property." He said, glaring at all the horny men that oogled Rikku with their eyes.

"Property!" Rikku asked outraged, trying to pull her hand away from Squall, "I ain't your property! Let me go!"

"I ain't gonna have you flirting and being all 'friendly' to every cute single guy you meet. You have no choice." Squall said.

"You're being a..."

"Meanie. Yes, I know." Squall interrupted, ignoring Rikku's groans of frustration.

"Fine! But the same goes for you! No little conversations with single girls!" Rikku said.

"Agreed." Squall said, smiling at her, "plus I need to focus all my energy on keeping you from doing anything to screw this up for me."

Rikku stuck out her tongue then sighed, defeated, "Fine, _Squally-poo_, but I'm gonna show you how it is to work as a team."

"Squally-poo?" Squall asked.

"Your new pet name." Rikku smiled, "your my new little boyfriend so you need one."

"Rikku, you call me Squally-poo again I'm gonna..."

"What, Squally-poo?" Rikku asked with a teasing smile, "You wouldn't hurt your _girlfriend _would you?"

Squall thought a moment, "You're right...I wouldn't." He leaned closer and kissed her before she could reply.

Rikku's eyes widened in shock as Squall's lips pressed against hers. She was wondering if she open her mouth and allow their tongues to touch, but before she could make a final decision, he pulled away. She looked at him smile at the men that were checking her out, they all turned away, convinced that they were dating.

"There. That worked didn't it?" He asked, smiling at Rikku. Rikku blushed and quickly looked to stare at the land.

Squall smiled to himself, satisfied that his plan worked. Not only was Rikku gonna be quiet, but he got the perverted guys to stop staring at her like she was a free buffet and they were starving.

FIRST STOP: BIKANEL DESERT

The hover came to a stop, Squall released Rikku's hand, watching her quickly rush off the hover to where Yuna and Lulu were standing. 'Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her.' Squall thought, 'now she's gonna be all...awkward. Whatever...I'll apologize later.'

Rikku hugged Lulu then Yuna, "Be careful, k?" Yuna smiled, "stick by Squall, I know it's gonna be hard but he's your partner and you two are gonna have to work together."

Work? With _him_? Rikku glanced back at Squall who was chatting with Tidus and Wakka, who were waiting for the next hovers to come. Rikku started feeling an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time...nervous. Alone, with Squall, in a desert. Nothing there to distract her from him, then again he probably wouldn't even talk to her but...WHY'D HE HAVE TO KISS HER? Everything was so innocent and friendly between them, why'd he have to ruin that just by giving her a peck on the lips?

"Spira to Rikku!" Yuna yelled, waving her hands wildly infront of Rikku trying to get her attention.

Rikku snapped back to reality looking at Yuna's worried face and Lulu's amused one. Why is Lulu always amused when other people are having problems?

"I'm sorry, what you say, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"I just wanted to know if you had enough water...do you?" Yuna asked again, looking at Rikku's little water bottle.

Rikku looked at her water bottle too, "No, prob! Squall and I have enough. He brought a jug."

"Are you ok, Rikku?" Lulu asked, placing her hand on Rikku's forehead, "You look flushed already...are you coming down with the flu?"

"I'm fine, Lu!" Rikku smiled, perking up, "just ready to go."

"Ready to go, Rikku?" Squall asked, approaching them.

"Er...yeah, bye you guys!" Rikku said, walking away quickly.

Squall was about to follow her until he felt something grab him by the arm, he turned to see Yuna holding him and Lulu staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" He sighed, impatiently.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Yuna asked, "She seems to be troubled by something."

Squall shrugged, pulling out of Yuna's grasp, "What am I suppose to do about other people's problems?"

"_Other _people's problems!" Yuna asked, outraged, "she's _your _partner! You better take good care of her or else..."

"Calm down, Yuna. She's in good hands." Squall began walking towards the desert where Rikku was waiting, "We're gonna destroy this sand worm then we'll be on our way."

"I hope your right, Mr. Leonhart!" Yuna yelled, getting into a hover with Tidus.

AL BHEDS ALWAYS KNOW THE WAY

"Our mission is to destroy the ancient sand fiend, extra points if we help civilians with their fiend problems." Squall said, reading the mission paper.

Rikku nodded, not looking at him.

Squall sensed the awkward tension and looked up at Rikku, "Look, Rikku, I'm sorry if I freaked you out by kissing you. It was only to shut you up."

Rikku stopped to glare at him, "Shut me up? You made me feel uncomfortable just to shut me up?"

"Well...yeah." Squall replied.

"You big jerk!" Rikku yelled, hitting him in the arm, "all you had to do was ask!"

"I couldn't with you calling me _boyfriend _and _Squally_-_poo_!"

"You started it!" Rikku yelled, taking off his jacket and throwing it at him, "and can I finally show _my _clothes? No one's around!"

"Fine! No need to be a little brat about it!" Squall said, taking his necklace from Rikku.

"E ys hud paehk y pnyd, ouin paehk tevvelimd! (I am not being a brat, your being difficult)" Rikku replied.

"Yes you are being a brat, and deal with it, that's the way I am." Squall replied, walking away.

Rikku's jaw dropped as she watched him walk away. She shook out her shock and ran up to him smiling, "You know Al Bhed!"

"I studied it since I knew you'd be using it a lot to talk about me." Squall replied, "I was right."

Rikku smiled, "You just earned 4 respect points, Mr. Lionheart."

"I'm overcome with happiness and joy," Squall said sarcastically, looking around the desert, "where are we?"

"Lost, hmm?" Rikku asked with a smile, "don't worry! Leave it to me! 'Rikku the Al Bhed map'." She jumped up and looked around cautiously, "We're suppose to go that way!"

Squall looked at her with concern. 'She's definitely on something.' He thought, 'But she has a cute determination face...wait, bad thought!' Squall shook off his last thought and followed the over-confident Al Bhed.

LOST

Squall followed Rikku for what seemed like forever. He was beginning to think that 'Rikku the Al Bhed map' had no clue where she was going.

"Rikku..."

"Don't talk, I'm thinking." Rikku said, looking around, "that way!" She pointed, smiling and running off.

"Rikku!" Squall ran after her to make sure she didn't get them any more lost, "Rikku, let's go find someone to ask for directions." He quickly grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

"Directions?" Rikku asked, looking like she didn't know what the word meant, "Directions? We don't need directions! We got me!"

Squall sighed, she had a big ego, and pride in herself. He had to admit, he hated asking for directions too. It made him feel...helpless...worthless. But it was beginning to get dark and Rikku wasn't exactly dressed for the desert night.

"Rikku..." They began to feel the ground shake as sand blasted everywhere. A gigantic fiend/machina head raised from the ground. Squall quickly grabbed Rikku out the way so she wouldn't be sucked under with the sand.

"Hey, buster!" Rikku yelled angrily, looking up at the gigantic fiend head, "you're suppose to be located over _there_!" She pulled out her daggers, prepared to fight.

Squall pulled out his gunblade, looking up at it. It was bigger then he thought. He glanced over at Rikku to see if she was ready to fight. Rikku had a determined/angry look on her face, she was obviously mad at the fiend for not being located at the location she was heading.

"Ready?" Squall asked, watching the fiend move around, growling and hissing at them.

"Born ready, baby!" Rikku nodded, "let's show this fiend who's in control!" She spun her daggers then ran towards it.

Squall was about to attack when he realized something...that was only the head. He watched Rikku run towards it, "RIKKU! WAIT!" He yelled, but he was too late.

The sand fiend raised out more, causing Rikku to be sucked under the sand.

"RIKKU!" Squall yelled running towards the fiend and where she was sucked in, "RIKKU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Owie.." He heard Rikku reply, "I'm in some underground sand cave!"

"What's your situation?" He asked, cautiously looking up at the sand fiend.

"Disasterrific!" Rikku replied as a bunch of little sand fiend came towards her.


	5. Ch 5 Saving Rikku

**CHAPTER 5: SAVING RIKKU**

Disasterrific? Was that even a word? Obviously it was to Rikku, and that also meant that she must be in big trouble under there. Squall looked up at the big sand fiend angrily, he didn't have much time before Rikku's oxygen would be cut off under the sand. She probably had to fight off some fiends down there, which meant he had even less time to defeat this monster. This is why he liked working alone. All he had to do was worry about himself, he could take care of himself too. But now he had Rikku to worry about, and having alittle bit of time was not helping him and his worries.

The giant sand fiend swayed from side to side, expecting Squall to attack, and ready to dodge it. 'This isn't only a fiend, it's a machina.' Squall thought, walking slowly to the left, holding his gunblade tightly, 'which means it must've been built smart enough to dodge and counter attacks.' The fiend got tired of waiting for him to make the first move, quickly moving towards him. Squall quickly moved out the way, slashing the right side of it's head as he did so. It cried out in pain and hissed angrily at him. 'You're going too slow, Squall, we need to speed this up or Rikku'll suffocate.' He thought, charging after it.

Rikku quickly hit a fiend in mid-air as it tried pouncing on her. She's already took out the majority but these things just don't give up. She sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. It was getting really hot and the air in the little space was so humid and dry that she could hardly breathe. "Oh poopie!" She muttered as she watched more fiends approach her, "don't you guys _ever _give up? I'm dieing here!" The fiends didn't seem to care as they came closer, growling and hissing. Rikku prepared herself for more fighting but things were starting to get dizzy, "SQUALL! HURRY, PLEASE!" She yelled before the fiends charged towards her.

MT. GAGAZET

"Kimahri!" Yuna yelled, running through the snow and into the big Ronso's arms for a hug, "I've missed you sooo much!"

"Kimahri has missed Yuna a lot too." Kimahri smiled, "Kimahri is also happy that Yuna was choosen for this mission. Kimahri wouldn't want anyone else to help him."

Yuna smiled up at him, "No problem, Tidus and I will get rid of those mean fiends, and Rikku says 'hi.'"

"Kimahri says 'hi' back." Kimahri smiled, looking past Yuna at Tidus. Tidus looked uncomfortable and was waiting nervously for Yuna to introduce him to her old friends.

Yuna turned around to see what he was looking at, spotting Tidus standing by himself, looking around. She smiled, thinking how adorable he looked when he was nervous. He's always been adorable to her, until he opens his mouth and says something stupid. "Tidus, come over here!" She smiled warmly to him. He looked at her in shock and shook his head.

"Is Yuna's friend not right in the head?" Kimahri asked, looking at Yuna with concern.

"No, he's just shy." Yuna smiled, "wait here, I'll get him." She ran off towards Tidus.

Tidus watched as Yuna ran towards him with a smile. He knew what that smile meant, she was amused to see him uncomfortable. He didn't like meeting new people. Especially ones that were really big with sharp teeth and claws. That was more of Squall's thing, he didn't mind to socialize with anyone as long as it was for a mission. As much as Tidus hated to admit it, he was a very shy person.

Yuna grabbed Tidus's arm, dragging him towards Kimahri. "Come on, Tidus! Stop being so rude!" She said.

Tidus stopped, causing Yuna to stop too. "I'm not being rude, Yuna," he replied, looking at the Ronsos, "It's just...he's not gonna _eat _me is he?"

Yuna looked at him, his expressions completely serious. She began laughing, 'Ok, maybe he is still adorable when he says something stupid.' Yuna thought, watching Tidus look at her, confused.

"Kimahri's not gonna _eat _you, Tidus," She smiled, trying to hold back her laughter, "he's a big sweetheart." She began dragging him towards Kimahri again, "Plus he said you don't look tasty."

"Not funny, Yuna." Tidus replied as they walked up to Kimahri. Kimahri looked down at Tidus, examining him carefully.

"Kimahri, this is Tidus. He's one of my new friends from school. He'll be helping too." Yuna said, pushing Tidus more towards Kimahri.

Tidus tensed and looked up at Kimahri nervously, "Um...hi, there. Nice to meet you."

Kimahri didn't reply, he just stared at Tidus some more, then at Yuna, and back to Tidus. He sensed Yuna really liked this boy, and even though he barely knew the boy, he sensed that the boy cared a lot for Yuna. That was good enough for Kimahri.

Kimahri smiled widely, showing a lot of sharp teeth, "Kimahri is pleased to meet Tidus." He said, extending a furry hand for Tidus to shake.

Tidus smiled, relaxing, as he shook Kimahri's hand, "Thank you, Kimahri. What would you like us to do for you?"

"There has been a lot of fiends terrorizing Ronsos, Kimahri would appreciate it if Tidus and Yuna got rid of them."

"Anything for you, Kimahri." Yuna said, pulling out her guns.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed as Yuna smiled at him, "Just show us the way!"

BIKANEL DESERT

Squall heard Rikku's panicked scream and quickened his pace. He waited till the head was low enough for him to jump on top, trying not to fall off. It may be a machina, but it was still a fiend too, which meant without certain body parts it'll be helpless.

He quickly stabbed it in on eye, holding on as it moved around, crying in pain. 'Hold on, Rikku, I'm almost done.' He thought, running to attack the other eye. He reached it, quickly slashing it out. The fiend cried out in pain, thrashing it's head back as Squall jumped off it's head, landing on the ground.

He aimed his sword up, waiting for the fiend to bring it's head back down. It did just as he thought, his blade slashing it's throat. It quickly collapsed, dead.

Squall quickly pushed it aside, digging under it to get to Rikku. He jumped in a hole and spotted her fighting the fiends.

"Rikku!" He called out. She stopped and looked at him, smiling, "Squa-" She quickly collapsed from exhaustion. The fiends began jumping on her. He quickly aimed his blade at them, shooting them down while running towards her unconscious body.

He pushed the dead fiends out his way as he cradled Rikku in his arms. He felt her head, she was sweating badly. He was actually glad that she did wear little clothing, if she would've covered herself up like he said she should she could've died from exhaustion quickly.

"Hang on, Rikku. I'm gonna get you out of here." He pleaded, picking her up and holding her in his arms. He slowly and carefully climbed out the hole. Quickly running to his bag and pulling out the water jug he brought with him. Placing Rikku on the floor, he opened the jug and poured water on her head. She stirred alittle but didn't wake up. "Come on, please be ok." He said, tipping the jug to her mouth for her to drink. She responded alittle, taking little sips.

"Is someone out there?" He heard a voice yell. Squall turned to see two men walk towards him. "Over here!" He yelled, hoping they had at least a first aid kit with them. The two men ran towards him, noticing Rikku. "Is she ok?" One asked. "No, we need cures..._now_." Squall responded, looking at Rikku.

MT. GAGAZET

Yuna and Tidus followed the map Kimahri gave them, travelling up a huge mountain. Yuna sensed that something was wrong with Tidus. She wanted to ask him what, but she thought that if he wanted to talk about it, he'd tell her.

Tidus liked Kimahri. He may have looked frightening at first, but Yuna was right about him being a 'big sweetheart.' But he sensed that Yuna was mad at him. Either from him acting like a jealous jerk earlier or being a frightened little boy infront of the Ronsos. Maybe Yuna did deserve better, he treated her like any other non-popular girl in school, just to keep the "in" crowd from teasing him or even worse _her_. He didn't want Yuna to get involved with the stuck-up little jealous Highschool sluts that'll do anything to get revenge.

"Here's where it says the fiends are suppose to be." Yuna said, stopping infront of a huge cave, "What do you say we get rid of these pests?" She smiled at him. Tidus smiled back, adoring her beautiful smile and sexy confidence.

"Of course!" He responded, pulling out his sword, "but...uh...Yuna? Can I ask you something first?"

Yuna looked at him with concern, that's the first time she's ever seen him look so serious, "Yeah, Tidus, you can ask me anything. Are you ok? You're not nervous are you?"

Tidus smiled nervously, "No, it's not that. I know with you by my side I can do anything." Yuna smiled shyly and blushed causing Tidus to admire her beauty some more.

"Then what is it?" She asked, feeling alittle bit uncomfortable with him staring at her.

"Hmm?...oh!...Are you...um...ya know...mad at me?" Tidus asked, snapping back to reality.

Yuna looked at him in confusion, "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you, Tidus? You haven't done anything to make me mad."

"Earlier...at the hover stop...I was being a complete jerk."

"Yes you were." Yuna agreed, smiling at Tidus as he held his head down in shame, "but I could _never _be mad at you or hate you."

Tidus looked up happily, "Really? Why not?" He asked, watching as Yuna looked away shyly, blushing again.

"Because...I like you too much to hate you. You're a good person even if you are an annoyance and idiot." She said, not looking at him.

Tidus smiled wider, "You _like _me, huh?" He walked up to her, hugging her from behind, "You're not bad yourself, Ms. Yunalesca. I'm thinking that we should cherish this time together."

Yuna blushed deeper, "And why's that?"

"What if I were to disappear one day?"

Yuna turned to look at him, "From the planet or my life?"

"Hmm...both."

"Then...that'll be horrible...are you going to?"

"...No, I'm just saying, 'what if?'" He smiled cockily.

Yuna rolled her eyes, Tidus was back to being his old cocky/flirting self. She elbowed him in the gut, walking away from him and towards the cave. "Come on," She said with a smile as he held his stomach in pain, "let's kick some fiend butt!"

Tidus watched Yuna run into the cave. It took him awhile to regain his posture. "THAT'S NOT CHERISHING!" He yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T DISAPPEAR!" he heard her reply.

BIKANEL DESERT CAMPSITE

Squall carried Rikku to the two men's campsite where they had supplies and two tents. Rikku was still not responding and he was starting to get really worried, hoping that they had potion to cure her or at least something that he can use to get his white magic working.

"Set her there." One man said, he was big, mostly fat and muscle. He had a beard and short black hair. He told Squall his name was Lax. His partner was very skinny and had short spiky blonde hair, he was missing a couple of teeth. His name was Dell.

Squall laid Rikku down on a blanket by the fire. She stirred alittle but still didn't open her eyes. Squall frowned, hoping that she would wake up soon. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed her spunky attitude, smart remarks, and annoying actions. He missed _her_.

"Quite the looker your girlfriend is." Lax said, looking at Rikku spread out on the blankets.

Squall looked at him angrily, not because he called her his girlfriend, but because he was checking her out. Lax smiled at him, "Only if I was a few years younger..."

"Well, you're not!" Squall said, taking out his gunblade, "and I advise you to hold your tongue. I appreciate the help, but we will leave if those kind of uncalled for comments come out any of your mouths." He pointed the gunblade at Lax and Dell, they backed away.

"Calm down, man." Dell said, holding his hands up, "he was just complimenting your girl. We ain't gonna _touch _her or anything."

Squall put his blade away, sitting next to Rikku to check her pulse for the 100th time. "Good, by the way, she ain't my girlfriend." He replied, examining Rikku.

"Then what the hell you getting all mad about!" Lax asked, "she your sister or something?"

"We ain't related." Squall responded, glaring up at them, "do we _look _related?"

"Well...naw, but you're all 'come within an inch of her and I'll slit your throats.'" Dell replied, handing Squall a potion.

"She's just a...friend." Squall said, putting the potion to Rikku's mouth and tilting it for her to drink.

"Helluva good looking friend you got there..." Lax began, but stopped when Squall glared at him, "Sorry."

"If we're gonna be staying here for the night, Rikku and I get one tent. You and your friend gets another. Deal?" Squall asked, standing up.

"Sure, whatever ya want." Dell smiled.

Squall looked at the man's cheesy smiled. He didn't like or trust them but Rikku was in no condition to travel. Plus it was still very hot and Rikku was right about the 'him wearing too much clothes to be travelling in the desert' thing. At least here they had food, shelter, and water. Even if he did have to stay with two possible perverts. He was gonna watch them carefully, keeping Rikku close to him.

"Squall?" They heard a soft voice ask. Squall quickly turned to look at Rikku. She was still lying down, but her eyes were open alittle.

"Rikku!" He said, running to her side. Lax and Dell watched in amusement.

"Squall?" Rikku asked again, smiling when she saw him, "did you get that fiend jerk?"

Squall smiled, nodding, "It's history."

"Did you cram your gunblade through it's big overgrown head?" She asked.

"Blood was everywhere." He responded, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Eww." She smiled, grimacing at the image, "can I not almost die next time?"

"I don't know, can you not let your determination get the best of you?"

"I'll try." She looked at Lax and Dell, who were smiling at her with a weird expression, "who are they?"

Squall didn't look at them, "Nobody important. How're you feeling? Want some water?"

Rikku nodded, sitting up alittle, "Why're you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked curiously.

"You're hurt. I'm not gonna yell at you now." Squall said, handing her some water, "I'm not _that _heartless."

"Says who?" Rikku joked, taking a sip of water, "and what do you mean _now_? You're gonna yell at me _later_?"

"Yup." Squall nodded.

"Why?"

"You scared the shit out of me! Don't ever do that shit to me again!" Squall said with complete seriousness.

Rikku smiled at him, "Ooooh! I scared the big Lionheart. Whaddya know? He _does _care about others." She teased.

"Whatever." Squall replied, sitting next to her again.

"I'm Lax, this is my partner Dell." Lax said, approaching Rikku.

"Hiya!"

"If you need _anything _Miss...WAIT A MINUTE!" Dell yelled, looking into Rikku's eyes which revealed swirls, "YOU'RE AN AL BHED!"

Rikku giggled, "Guilty as charged. Got a problem with it?" She asked with an attitude. Squall smiled, 'Yup, she's back.'


	6. Ch 6 Dont trust Strangers

**CHAPTER 6: DON'T TRUST STRANGERS / SEYMOUR**

"Remind me to never mess with you." Tidus said as they finished the fiends. Yuna shot the last fiend right in the head, turning to smile at Tidus innocently.

"That smile ain't gonna work on me no more," Tidus said, smiling back, "I just seen what you can do. And I'm way more then impressed. Who knew there was a bad ass little killer under that innocent image?"

"I'm not a killer," Yuna replied, "These fiends could've hurt my friends. I can't allow that now can I?" She pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "Mission Complete." She smiled, checking off a box.

Tidus smiled, walking to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Good! Now we can have time to ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Yuna asked, amused.

"Yeah, as in 'you and me'. Let's go find some place to eat or something."

Yuna rolled her eyes again, smiling down at the paper when she noticed something. In little letters under the mission it said '_Meet Squall and Rikku in the Thunder Plains.'_ 'The thunder Plains?' Yuna thought, 'Mr. Omni you sneaky...Rikku's not gonna like this!'

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, concerned, looking at Yuna's worried expression.

"It seems our mission isn't over." Yuna replied, still staring at the paper, "we have to meet Rikku and Squall."

"That's not bad. Where?"

"The Thunder Plains."

Tidus's eyes widened, realizing what the problem was, "Aw, _shit_! Rikku's gonna be pissed."

Yuna shook her head, "No, Rikku's gonna freak out. Squall's gonna be pissed that Mr. Omni snuck that last part in."

"Well...we should start travelling now. It's getting dark...maybe we could find a hotel..."

Yuna nodded, agreeing, "Yup. A hotel with two vacant rooms."

"Aw! Come _on_, Yuna!" Tidus whined, "You gotta ruin everything!"

Yuna began giggling as she walked towards the cave door, Tidus following her.

"Yuna?" A man with crazy purple hair and purple eyes said, approaching them.

"Seymour!" Yuna gasped in shock.

"You pass your mission?" Seymour asked with a smile.

"Yuna, who _is _this guy?" Tidus asked, glaring at Seymour.

"Um, Tidus, this is..."

"I'm Seymour," He interrupted extending a hand to Tidus, "Yuna's fiancee."

BIKANEL DESERT CAMP SITE

"Yes I got a fucking problem with it!" Dell yelled angrily, towering over Rikku.

Squall stepped up, getting between them and glowering at Dell, "Back up. If we're such a bother then we'll leave." He said, looking at Dell.

"Yeah, we can tell when we're not needed!" Rikku agreed, trying to get up but failing, "Owie...where are my daggers?"

Squall looked down at Rikku who was rubbing her butt in pain, "That's not important. You're not in any shape to fight."

"Oh come on!" Rikku whined, "I'm up ain't I? Plus I wanna show this meanie what us Al Bhed's can do!" She glared at Dell.

"Meanie! You dirty little Al Bhed..."

"Cram it, jerk! _You're_ the dirty one!"

Dell looked like he wanted to go after Rikku, but Squall was there between them, his gunblade ready to attack him or Lax if they tried anything stupid. Dell sighed, glaring at Rikku. He really hated Al Bheds. They think they're so smart because they can build machina. They weren't so smart when the machina went crazy and killed his and Lax's oldest brother, Gar. Ever since then Dell promised to hurt Al Bheds as much as they hurt him.

"We'll be leaving." Squall said, looking at Dell who was looking at Rikku. Squall really didn't like these guys now, not only were they perverts but prejudice against Al Bheds which wasn't good for Rikku.

"There's no need for that friend." Lax smiled. Squall and Rikku looked at him in confusion as Dell looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?" Dell asked angrily, "What do you mean 'no need'? I want her gone!"

"Dell, may I speak to you in private?" Lax asked. Dell nodded, following Lax into a tent.

"Zangc. (jerks)" Rikku said, watching them walk into the tent. She hated how people just judged her because she was Al Bhed. True, Al Bheds weren't exactly _loved _in Spira, but who were they to judge her without getting to know her.

"Don't let it get to you." Squall said, "Some people can never change. He's one of them."

"That sucks."

Squall nodded, "But you really shouldn't care what he thinks about you. It's what you think about yourself. In the end, you're all you need."

"You're half right." Rikku said, watching him stare at her in confusion.

"How am I half right?"

"I'm not all I need in the end. If I were...I'd be weak and alone. No Yunie...or Lulu...no friends are family to give me the strength I need to be strong and happy."

"Friends and family? Those things don't matter. In the end, you're alone."

Rikku looked up at him, her face emotionless so that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He found this odd because he could usually read Rikku like an open book. He decided there was only two sides to her: The perky Rikku, the one that danced and singed, jumping around and falling clumsily. The one he found annoying...and adorable. And then there was the pissy Rikku, the one who would have an attitude and argue until her face was red with anger. The one he liked to bother and also found very adorable.

"That's sad." Rikku finally said, looking away from his face.

"It's true."

"No, it's not sad because it's true. It's said because you actually believe it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Rikku didn't answer, she just watched the sun slowly go down. Squall watched her in amazement. She actually looked...calm...serene, mature for her age like she was wise for her age. To him she looked more then adorable, she looked beautiful.

"Don't you ever wanna fall in love, Squall?" Rikku asked, still not looking at him.

He looked at her in shock. Did she just ask what he think she asked? Love? That was the furthest thing from his mind. Plus he wasn't allowed to love even if he wanted to. Love would destroy him...cloud his mind from the important things like taking care of himself. Plus, everyone he loves leaves. He was about to respond until Dell and Lax walked out the tent, smiling wide again.

"Why're _you _so happy?" Rikku asked, 'pissy Rikku' coming back out.

"Look, I'm sorry," Dell apologized, looking at Rikku, "I was a huge jerk. My brother just talked some sense into me about how I need to forgive and forget. You see, our older brother was killed by an Al Bhed machina. That's why I acted the way I did."

Squall rolled his eyes, not believing his story. What were these guys up to? Wasn't he just about to rip Rikku's throat out a minute ago? He looked to Rikku, hoping she wasn't believing his bullshit. When he looked at her, she was looking at Dell with pity, obviously forgiving him already. Her eyes wide and sad. 'Come on, Rikku! You actually _believe _this guy? He's bullshitting!' Squall thought, looking down at Rikku.

"I understand." Rikku replied, not noticing Squall's stare.

"You actually believe this guy?" Squall asked, angrily.

"I know what he means." Rikku answered, looking down sadly.

Squall looked at him in confusion, wondering what she meant by that.

"Good," Lax smiled, "now that all is forgiven. Yout two will get the blue tent while my brother and I get the red one."

Squall didn't like the feeling he felt. He felt they were up to something and it wasn't good. Rikku seemed to sort of trust them, but that was one of the problems with her. She saw good in _everyone, _easily forgiving them. Then again where would they go if they left? Rikku wasn't fully recovered and it was getting late. He couldn't carry Rikku, protecting her and himself against the night fiends. He _really _hated having to worry about others.

"Fine," He said, agreeing, "we'll stay."

"Yippee!" Rikku cheered, releasing 'perky Rikku'.

MT. GAGAZET

Ever since Seymour introduced himself as Yuna's fiancee, Tidus has been very quiet. They were travelling down the mountain, Seymour volunteering himself to go with them to the Thunder Plains. Seymour was talking about how happy he was that Yuna succeeded, this meant they could finally get married. Yuna was barely paying attention to him, glancing at Tidus's sad face.

She didn't want him to find out this way. She didn't want him to find out at all. She wanted to take him away, just the two of them, so she can explain why she was marrying Seymour. It wasn't because she loved him, it was for the best of all Al Bhed and hated races. If her and Seymour got married, then the prejudice would stop. That's what Yuna wanted, unity. She agreed to the proposal a long time ago when she watched people terrorize Rikku, she never wanted that to happen to her or anyone else again.

"...and once we're married we can have a huge party at your hometown, Yuna. Bevelle right?" Yuna nodded consciously, not really hearing what he was saying. Seymour smiled back at Tidus, "What you think, Tidus?"

Tidus looked up, glaring at Seymour, "I think you talk too much, Seymour."

"What!" Seymour yelled, offended, "What do I care what you think anyways? You're just a Blitzball player."

Tidus pulled out his sword, "Wanna say that again?" He asked, pointing it threateningly at Seymour's throat.

"Tidus, stop!" Yuna cried out, getting between them.

Tidus looked into Yuna's tear-filled eyes and put his sword down, "I'm leaving." He said as he began to walk away.

"Good."

"What? You can't! We're on a mission, Tidus!" Yuna cried, grabbing Tidus's arm, "I need you!"

Tidus stopped, not looking at her, "You have Seymour, you don't need me anymore."

"Tidus-"

"He's right, Yuna." Seymour said, detaching her arm from Tidus's, "You have me. Let him go."

"No!"

"Now, Yuna," Seymour smiled, "Don't start acting like a spoiled brat, let him go. Go straight north and then turn right once you see a shop. There should be a hover stop there, Tidus."

Tidus nodded angrily and continued walking.

"Let's go, Yuna." Seymour said, quickly dragging Yuna away.

Yuna tried to pull out of Seymour's grasp, wondering why he was in such a hurry to move anyway. She didn't want Tidus to leave, especially for him to leave without knowing the whole story. That's when Yuna saw it, some men where on top of a high cliff looking down at Tidus. She looked at Seymour who glanced up at the men and smiled. 'No...he _wouldn't_!' Yuna thought, panic filling her body.

Tidus was walking until he felt the ground begin to shake. He stopped, looking around cautiously. 'Ground shaking...that only means one thing..." Tidus thought, looking up at an avalanche of snow falling towards him.

"TIDUS! NO!" Yuna screamed, pushing Seymour away from her and running towards Tidus.

"YUNA! GET BACK HERE!" Seymour yelled.

Yuna ignored him, running up to Tidus, trying to push him out the way but she was too late. The avalanche got both of them, sending them flying off the mountain with the snow.

BIKANEL DESERT CAMPSITE

"It's getting dark," Lax said, looking at the sun disappear, "we're gonna need some supplies to start a fire."

"You mean you guys don't have wood?" Squall asked, staring at them like they were the biggest idiots in Spira.

"Hey! We're just humans!" Dell said, defending themselves, "we forget things too!"

"Yeah. But I know what will build a good fire and be good enough to burn." Lax said.

"What?"

"Ooh! I know!" Rikku spoke up, "Squall's gunblade!"

Squall glared at Rikku who smiled back at him.

"No, sweetie," Lax smiled, "fiend corpses."

"Fiend corpses?" Squall asked, quirking an eyebrow. He didn't like that this Lax guy called Rikku 'sweetie'. But Rikku didn't mind, she loved compliments.

"Yeah, they can keep a fire going." Dell said, "how 'bout you go get use some, Mr. Lionheart?"

Squall looked at both of them then at Rikku who was smiling encouragingly at him, "Hell no."

"Why not? We need a fire!" Lax said.

"Because I'm not leaving Rikku here by herself..."

"We'll be here to watch her." Dell began.

"Exactly." Squall replied, "If I go, she comes with me. Since she can't come with me, then I ain't going anywhere."

"Aw, c'mon, Squall! I'll be fine!" Rikku said, handing Squall his gunblade, "do get us some dead fiends. I betcha those dead fiends that you killed are still in that cave."

"Yeah, plus you're the only one with a weapon to defend yourself." Dell said, pointing to Squall's gunblade.

"You guys didn't bring any weapons either?" Squall asked, "You two are some big idiots."

"Be nice, ya big meanie!" Rikku said, trying to get up again, but she still felt dizzy, causing her to fall down.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Squall said, watching Rikku rub her butt in pain again.

"Well I can't stay still for a long time! You of all people should know that!"

"So you're not gonna get the dead fiends?" Dell asked.

"No-"

"Squall! It's getting _pretty _cold ya know! I'd appreciate some heat!" Rikku said, shivering.

Squall watched her shiver then sighed. He had that feeling again, this was a bad idea, "Fine, I'll go...but I'm gonna be back soon." He looked at Dell and Lax, "very soon."

"Alright, calm down, man." Dell smiled, "we'll be here waiting for you, with your pretty little friend."

Rikku blushed and giggled shyly.

"Whatever." Squall said, grabbing his gunblade, "Rikku, I'll be back. Don't do anything...Rikku-ish."

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, offended. Squall smirked at her then walked off into the desert.

Dell and Lax waited till Squall was out of sight before they approached Rikku, sitting next to her. Rikku looked at them nervously, scooting back alittle. She missed Squall already, these guys made her uncomfortable. Lax was smiling at her as Dell leaned in closer to smell her hair.

"Uh...may I help you?" She asked, smiling nervously at them.

"You're a very pretty girl." Lax replied, stroking her hair. Rikku winced, leaning back either farther. 'Squall...where are you?' Rikku thought, hoping Squall would appear, 'Just great! Squall was right about these guys!'

"Uh...thanks?" Rikku replied, giggling nervously. She couldn't help it, when she gets nervous or is in an awkward situation, she tends to giggle.

"And very beautiful eyes." Dell said, turning Rikku's head to him.

"Right." She smiled, looking around the sand. 'Where are my daggers!' She thought, searching for them with her eyes.

"Ya know," Dell began, placing a hand on Rikku's thigh, "that little boyfriend of your is kind of a jerk...he doesn't treat you right, honey."

Rikku looked at his hand in terror, "Uh...Squall's...not my boyfriend. And he's a good person once you get to...know him." He moved his hand higher up her thigh, "And, I like him. That's all that matters." Even though she was in a frightening situation, she stopped to think about what she just said. Did she really like Squall? Yes she did...probably more then she should. They may argue a lot, but he was still fun to be around and talk to. He may have had problems with trust and partnership, but she'd help him with that if it was the last thing she does. He needed to know how it felt to feel love. She wishes he was here for her to tell him that, but he was still gone. Plus he could get these perverted guys away from her.

"But we can treat you better." Lax smiled, rubbing her back.

"I don't want to be treated better, I want _Squall_!" Rikku replied, glaring at the both of them.

"We can do things to you that Squall can never do..." Dell smiled.

Rikku hit his hand away with disgust, "Don't touch me, banjand! (pervert!)"

Dell's smile turned into a frown as his face filled with anger and hatred, "Look you little Al Bhed whore! You owe me and my brother! You're gonna do what we say and you're gonna let us do what we want!" He grabbed Rikku by the wrists.

Rikku looked at him in fear as she felt a strong wind blow.

Squall was close to the camp when he heard the voices_: 'Don't touch me, banjand!' 'Look you little Al Bhed whore! You owe me and my brother! You're gonna do what we say and you're gonna let us do what we want!'_ '...Rikku..." Squall threw down the dead fiends and ran to the camp.

He spotted Dell holding Rikku by the wrists, angrily glaring at her. Lax still had his hand on her back. Squall pulled out his gunblade, approaching them.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled angrily.

"Squall!" Rikku smiled, Dell and Lax quickly stood up, shocked to see him back so soon.

"Hey...Squall..." Lax greeted.

"Shut the hell up and back away from her or I'll blast your brains out...I'm sure no one will miss you two." Squall interrupted, moving towards them. A sudden gust of wind pushed him back, causing him to land hard on the ground.

"SQUALL!" He heard Rikku scream, but her voice was drowned out by the wind-blowing and the on-coming sand storm.

Squall opened his eyes and saw a whirlwind of sand circle around Rikku, Lax, and Dell.

"Shit." He muttered, getting up, trying to spot Rikku in the sand whirlwind. He was once again thankful for her clothing, spotting her out by her bright colors.

The sand was twirling in a pattern, Squall spotted an opening, if he was quick enough he could grab Rikku and get out of here. He quickly ran into the middle of the whirlwind, picking up Rikku. Dell and Lax were on the ground, covering themselves from the wind and sand.

"Please don't leave us!" Lax cried out, "We're sorry we touched the girl!"

Squall glared at them and turned away, jumping out the whirlwind with Rikku still in his arms. They landed on the sand roughly, Rikku holding on to Squall's neck as if trying not to get blown away. Squall closed his eyes, trying not to have sand, wind, and Rikku's hair smack him in the face.

"Squall!" Rikku yelled in a panicked voice, "What about _them_?"

"What about them?' Squall asked back, trying to get up.

"We can't just leave them! They...they could DIE!" Rikku said, glancing at the whirlwind.

"Let them, they deserve it."

Rikku stared at the whirlwind in concern. Yes they were jerks, yes they were perverts, but they were still living people. She couldn't just stand by and let them die. She was pretty sure her strength was almost back, she can help them somehow.

Squall saw Rikku staring at the whirlwind with worried eyes, "Rikku, don't get any stupid ideas-" She jumped out of his arms, quickly running back inside the whirlwind, "RIKKU!" He yelled. He'd never understand this girl, those guys were about to do god-knows-what to her, and she was still risking her own life for them. For someone else. She was doing what he was about to do, _again_. He ran after her.

He jumped into the middle once again, looking for her. "RIKKU!" He yelled, trying to see through the sand.

"Squall!" Rikku yelled, she was outside the whirlwind again, "Grab Lax! I already got Dell!"

Squall sighed angrily, this girl was trying to get him killed. But if he didn't grab Lax now, she'd end up coming in after him, causing Squall to go after her again. He grabbed Lax's unconscious body, dragging it out the whirlwind.

"You got him!" Rikku cheered, hopping up and down.

"Good to know you're feeling better." Squall replied grimly.

"Uh...ya see..." Rikku giggled nervously, "I stole your elixir and used it."

Squall patted his pockets in shock, she was right, his elixir was missing, "You thief!"

"Sorry." Rikku apologized, "I couldn't let them die."

Squall and Rikku watched as the whirlwind disappeared. That's what he hated about Bikanel Desert, the whirlwinds that just pop up.

Rikku looked down at Dell's and Lax's beat up bodies, "They're out like a light." She commented.

"Yup." Squall replied, looking at them too.

"Let's get that fire started, shall we?" Rikku asked, jumping up and running towards the tents.

"Why me?" Squall smiled.

MT. GAGAZET

Tidus felt the coldness of the snow and the warmness of Yuna's body in his arms. He felt a sharp pain in his head as they continued the fall down the mountain. 'So this is it?' He thought, 'This is how I die?' He expected to fell the pain of his and Yuna's bodies falling roughly into the ground soon, breaking every bone in their bodies and ending their lives.

But he didn't fell anything but that sharp pain in his head, the coldness of the snow was gone too. He opened on eye, seeing the sky surrounding them. Sitting up quickly to see what was going on, he felt a hand gently push him back down.

"Shh, it's ok." Yuna smiled down at him, her hair blowing in the wind, "We're safe."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion, feeling the wind blow around him.

"We're on an aeon." Yuna explained, "I summoned one before we crashed into the ground."

"Oh." He tried sitting up again but felt a sharp pain in his head, "Uh!"

"You shouldn't try to get up. You hit your head pretty bad on a mountain rock, you can have a concussion." Yuna said, pushing him back down again, "I'm taking you to a hospital."

"Where's Seymour?"

Yuna tensed up, not looking at Tidus, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. He's your _fiancee_."

"Don't start, Tidus. You don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly fine." Tidus began, placing his hands behind his head and staring at her, "You were just dragging me along. You weren't even interested in me. Quite the fiancee you have there though. He tried to _kill _me!"

"I didn't know he was gonna try to kill you!" Yuna cried, "And I wasn't dragging you along! I..." She stopped to sob, placing her head in her hands, "Can...can we not talk about this now?"

Tidus shrugged, looking away, "Fine. But it ain't like we have anything to talk about anymore. After this mission...we're going our seperate ways."

BIKANEL DESERT CAMPSITE

Rikku walked out the red tent and towards Squall who was sitting by the fire. He was staring depply into it, like he was thinking hard on something when Rikku happily flopped down next to him.

"The children are still asleep," She smiled, referring to Lax and Dell, "I tied them up to their cots so they wouldn't try anything stupid when they wake up."

"Let me ask you a question," Squall said, turning to face her, "How many times can you trust a person after they screwed your trust so many times?"

Rikku thought a moment, she knew he was talking about Lax and Dell who were very harmful to her, yet she gave them another chance. She knew they were probably gonna do something horrible to her, but she couldn't just let them stay there and be beaten to death. Squall obviously didn't seem to agree with her actions. Then again, Squall only cared about what happened to himself.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I wasn't gonna let those poor jerks die!"

"Exactly, they were jerks." Squall stated, gazing deeply at her, "You could've died saving something that wasn't worth saving."

Rikku looked away smiling, the intesity of his gaze on her made her nervous, "Uh...I know...but it's just something I felt I had to do..."

"He _hurt _you, "Squall said, looking down at her wrists that were red from Dell grabbing her, "He hurt you and threatened you. If you ask me, it was just stupid to help him."

Rikku put her arms behind her back, "Hey, buster! No one asked you! Sorry I can't be all lone-wolfy like you! I have to help people in danger!"

"I never told you to be like me."

"Well you're talking like you want me to! You have to learn how to be a team player, mister!"

"I don't like teams," Squall replied angrily, turning back to look at the fire, "I'm not a team player or a leader and I like it that way. I like not worrying about others."

Rikku rolled her eyes, turning towards the fire too. This boy was so difficult! If he expected to become a Lionheart and protect his sorceress, then he needed to learn how to want to take care of others too. Rikku was still gonna keep her promise to him, she will help him care about others. 'Hmm...I wonder what happened to him to make him this way..." Rikku thought, feeling him staring at her again.

"Now what?" She asked annoyed, "What I do now?"

Squall shrugged, still looking at her, "I was just wondering about something." He replied.

"And that would be...?"

"Why don't you ever cry?" He asked, curiously, "I mean really cry. It seems once you start, you stop yourself and become all...happy again. Why's that?"

Rikku shrugged, placing her head on her knees, "I don't know. I guess I forbad myself from crying infront of others since my mom died."

"Your mom?" Squall asked, shocked, he didn't know much about her family except that she had a dad, brother, and Yuna.

"Yup," She replied, looking at the fire again, "my mom was killed by a machina. It went crazy, I guess."

"Oh." Squall said, now knowing why Rikku felt sad for Dell and Lax, saying that she knew what they meant.

"Everyone was crying...including me." Rikku continued, more to herself then him, "And we went on like that for what seems like forever. The misery was horrible, someone had to stop and brighten up."

"And that someone happened to be you?"

Rikku nodded, "I began cheering everyone up. Then I made myself promise to never cry infront of people, I need to look strong so they will be too. If i cry, then so do they, then that misery comes back."

Squall looked at Rikku who was watching the fire sadly. So she wasn't crazy, she just wanted to help everyone else. He could never do that, make people feel better. He couldn't even cheer himself up, let alone his friends and family. Squall began to feel more respect for her, she had to grow up and take care of others at such a young age. But she still managed to have a positive outlook on life, and stay happy.

"I lived in an orphanage for awhile," Squall began, Rikku turned to look at him in shock, "I met this girl there who was like an older sister to me. We were always together...inseperable. Until one day we were forced away from eachother, leaving me alone in the orphanage by myself. Since then I promised myself not to become connected to others, because I didn't want to feel that pain and emptiness again."

'So _that's_ why!' Rikku thought. She was shocked and happy that he trusted her enough to tell her something so deep and personal, but once he told her she wished he hadn't. He looked so...sad, remembering those good days and that one horrible day with his 'sister'. So she did what she did best to cheer people up, she perked up and smiled.

"Come on, Squallie!" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm _starving_! Let's eat!"

He looked at her, knowing what she was trying to do. The odd thing was...it was actually working. He was actually starting to feel better, "Squallie?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Rikku smiled, "You're my friend. All my friends get a nickname! Yours is 'Squallie.'"

"I'm your friend?" He asked in shock, he thought she couldn't stand him.

"Well, ya did save my life like akagillion times!" Rikku replied, getting up, "If you ain't my friend then you're one helpful enemy!"

"Tidus and Wakka? They you're friends too?"

"Of course! They can be sweet at times, plus they mean a lot to Yunie and Lu."

"Their names are...?"

"Chocobo-hair and Tubby, of course!"

Squall smiled, "Well at least 'Squallie' is better then 'Squally-poo'."

"Aw..." Rikku pouted, "I like Squally-poo!"

Squall's smile widened, as he shook his head, "You have issues."

"Says the guy who wears way too many belts." Rikku replied, smiling wider too.

"Hmm..." Squall said, staring at her.

"What?" Rikku asked, feeling uncomfortable again.

"I just noticed you have dimples." Squall said, staring at her face, "They're adorable."

"Well, duh!" Rikku replied, rolling her eyes and blushing, "Leave it to a boy to just notice! I'm gonna go check on Lax and Dell. Make me something for me to eat!"

Squall shook his head, smiling, as Rikku walked into the tent.

THUNDER PLAINS DOCTOR'S OFFICE

"Your boyfriend is asleep right now, but when he wakes he'll be fine." The nurse smiled at Yuna.

"He's not my boyfriend." Yuna replied, looking through the glass at Tidus sleeping on the hospital bed. After what he said on the aeon, she wasn't even sure if he was still her friend. She wasn't trying to string him along, she really wanted to get to know him more, to see what he was really like. She knew she shouldn't have though, she knew she had to marry Seymour. Maybe she did mess up by flirting with him and allowing him to flirt with her. But she liked him, _really _liked him and didn't want to just leave him alone. He was fun, caring, and very attractive, not like Seymour at all.

The thought of Seymour made her sick. What was he _thinking _trying to kill Tidus? How did he even know Tidus and that he was with her? Was he having her be followed? If he and her were going to get married to bring peace among Spira, then what was he thinking trying to kill someone he just met? Yuna saw Tidus stir, she quickly ran into his room and by his bedside.

"...Yuna...?" He whimpered.

Yuna grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, "Yes, Tidus, I'm here."

"Are you ok?" He whispered weakly.

Yuna smiled, tears filling her eyes again, "I'm fine. You need to rest, ok?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes still closed, "Yuna...I..."

Yuna stared at him, waiting for him to finish, but he fell back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Tidus." She cried.

BIKANEL DESERT CAMPSITE

"Rikku! Dinner's done!" Squall said, setting plates on the blanket, "I hope you like beans because that's all they had." She didn't respond, he heard a loud thump come from inside the tent.

"Rikku?" He asked, walking towards the tent, sensing something was wrong.

He walked into the tent, finding Lax and Dell out of their beds, perfectly healthy. He looked at the cots to see that the ropes they were tied to have been cut and they used potion to heal themselves. Lax had Rikku, holding a needle with green liquid in it to her neck. Dell turned to smile at Squall.

"Squall? Hey, sorry, we didn't mean to alert you." He said, walking towards a struggling Rikku, "You see, we were just gonna take her and be on our way. You don't mind do you?"

Squall wasn't listening to him, his eyes were on Rikku's frightened face and the needle that Lax held to her neck. If he sticked her with that, she'd probably go numb and won't be able to defend herself. 'I knew I should've came with her!' Squall thought, reaching for his gunblade, 'Shit!' He remembered he left it outside by the fire.

"Now we're just gonna take this pretty little girl and leave, we don't want no trouble." Dell said, as he, Lax and Rikku moved towards the tent entrance.

Squsll flinched, not wanting them to leave with her. He could probably fight them off physically, but that'll leave them enough time to hurt Rikku. Telling from the cut ropes, they had a knife on them somewhere.

Rikku stared at him, standing very still, telling him something with her eyes. Squall noticed it, nodding mentally to her. 'Ok, Rikku, do what you're gonna do, but remember: Don't do anything stupid.' Squall thought, clenching his fist. Rikku nodded, understanding him too.

"Yeah, we actually like this girl," Lax smiled, kissing Rikku on the head as she winced, "She's a real sweetheart. Trusting too, maybe too trusting."

Rikku quickly elbowed him in the gut, causing him to release her and hold on her. But she was also too slow, he stabbed the needle in her neck, causing her to fall to the ground.

Squall glanced at Rikku, wanting to run to see if she was ok until he remember Dell was still there. He turned to face a stunned Dell, raising his fist to punch him.

"Shit!" Dell yelled, spraying some liquid into Squall's eyes before he could strike. Squall covered his eyes in pain as Dell ran out the tent.

"Rikku!" Squall called out, stampering towards her on the floor.

"I'm ok," She responded, barely moving her mouth, "He didn't inject it all in me."

"Ok," Squall said, getting his vision back alittle, "I'm gonna get that Dell asshole."

"Squall no!" Rikku cried out, "it's too dangerous! He can be armed."

"I'll be ok." Squall said, walking out the tent.

Rikku sighed, trying to get up, 'I'm not gonna let him fight alone again.'

Squall spotted Dell run into the other tent, he quickly picked up his gunblade and ran after him.

Dell was searching for something desperately in the tent.

"Wasn't very smart of you to run in here." Squall said, pointing his gunblade at him.

"You couldn't let us go with her," Dell said, not turning around, "Everything would've been fine if you would've just let us take that little Al Bhed bitch with us."

Squall glared angrily at him, "I wasn't gonna let you hurt her."

Dell began laughing, "Fine...I see how it is. If it isn't gonna be your little girlfriend paying for my brother's death...then YOU will!" He turned around and shot Squall.

"SQUALL!" Rikku cried, limping over to Squall's body and pulling him into an embrace.

"Rikku...what the hell are you doing here?" Squall asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"We're partners, I wasn't gonna let you go after him alone." Rikku said, watching the blood come out from his wound.

"Go...he'll hurt you...run..." Squall closed his eyes, passing out.

"Get up!" Dell demanded, pointing the gun at Rikku.

Rikku glared up at him, "You shot him! You hurt my friend!"

"Cry me a river! Now you, me, and my brother are gonna get out of here-"

"No!" Rikku yelled, weakly getting up, pulling out her daggers, "You're gonna pay! Oui'na kuhhy byo HUF! (You're gonna pay now!)"

THUNDER PLAINS DOCTOR OFFICE

Yuna sat in Tidus's room by his bedside for hours, hoping that he'd get up soon. She wondered if he'd even talk to her if he did wake up, it was her fault that he almost died. She should've told him about Seymour. She heard a familiar voice in the hallway, it sounded panicked and frightened. Yuna got up, to go investigate.

"Is he gonna be ok!" The voice asked, panicked.

"Miss, just please have a seat!" The nurse said trying to calm her down, "You're soaked from the rain and you look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm _fine_! What about _him_!" The girl asked, trying to look into the operating room.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked, what are you doing here? Where's Squall?" Yuna asked, approaching Rikku who was soaked and looked like she'd faint at any moment.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried out, running to give Yuna a big hug, "It was horrible...these two guys...one shot Squall!"

Yuna was trying to understand what Rikku was saying, but she was so hysterical that she couldn't.

"Slow down, Rikku, Squall was shot?" Yuna asked in concern.

Rikku nodded, looking into Squall's room, "I fought the guy with the gun...defeating him. I stole his chocobo and rode here."

Yuna looked at her in shock, "You _rode _here? By _yourself_? But your phobia!"

"I know," Rikku responded, not looking at Yuna, "but I had to get him to a doctor! He was losing so much blood..."

Yuna saw the worry and tiredness in Rikku's eyes and in her features. "Shh, It's ok, Rikku," Yuna said, comforting her, "Squall will be fine."

"This is all my fault!" Rikku sighed, trying to hold back tears, "What're you doing here anyways?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of Squall.

Yuna tensed, remembering what happened on the mountains, "Um...Tidus and I ran into alittle trouble."

"Trouble? You ok?"

"I'm fine, just alittle bruises...Tidus on the other hand..." Yuna looked away.

"What, Yunie? What about him? He ok?" Rikku asked, becoming even more panicked.

"He hit his head...badly." Yuna responded.

"Oh." Rikku said, looking down.

"Come on, girls." The nurse said, approaching them, "You two look like you can use some water."

Rikku and Yuna nodded sadly, following her.

TWO HOURS LATER

Yuna would walk back and forth from Squall's and Tidus's room. Rikku stayed with Squall all night, eventually falling asleep next to his bed. Yuna was too worried to sleep, Tidus was hurt and probably hated her, Squall was shot, and Rikku nearly died so many times, and she had to come to the Thunder Plains. Yuna knew that wasn't easy for her.

"I got you some Choco Milk, Rikku." Yuna said, approaching Rikku. Rikku stirred and looked up, smiling gratefully at her and accepted the milk.

"Thanks, Yunie." She said, turning to look at Squall, "Did he wake up at all while I slept?"

"He moved." Yuna stated, pointing to his arm that was now cradled around Rikku's back.

Rikku blushed alittle and smiled, "He's gonna be alright...right, Yunie?"

Yuna nodded, smiling at her.

"And so will Tidus." Rikku said, hoping to make Yuna feel better, "He'll be up and flirting with you in no time."

Yuna became sad again, "I don't know about that, Rikku." She sighed.

Rikku looked at her in concern, "What's wrong, Yunie?"

"Nothing." Yuna looked up and tried to give Rikku a convincing smile.

"That doesn't work on me, Missy! I know you too good!"

"Rikku-" Yuna began.

"Rikku?" Rikku felt the hold on her tighten, she quickly looked at Squall who slowly opened his eyes.

"SQUALL!" Yuna and Rikku smiled happily.

Squall looked around the room then at Yuna and Rikku, "Where am I?" He asked, confused.

"Thunder Plains Doctor Office." Yuna smiled.

"Thunder Plains?' Squall asked, shocked, looking at Rikku.

"That's right, Mister! I had to face my fear for awhile and drag your heavy butt here!" Rikku said angrily, but he knew that she was happy that he finally woke up, "I told you not to go after him alone!"

"You fought Dell?" Squall asked, shocked, "But you had those drugs in your system..."

"I wasn't gonna let him hurt you and get away with it." Rikku smiled.

Squall smiled back, happy to see that she was safe.

"I'm gonna check on Tidus." Yuna said, walking towards the door.

"What happened to Tidus?" Squall asked, concerned.

"Nothing bad...he just bumped his head. No biggie." Yuna smiled, assuringly, walking out the door to give them privacy.

Once Yuna closed the door, Rikku got up to lock it and close the window curtains so no one could look in.

Squall watched her in amusement. He knew what was coming: a big lecture about how he needs to be careful and let her help more. She was probably gonna yell at him and hit him for being so neglectant. But when she turned around, she didn't look mad or happy. For the first time in him knowing Rikku, he saw her sad...more then sad, she was worried.

A tear slid down her face as she frowned at him. It was at this point when Squall noticed that there weren't only two sides to Rikku, there were three. And he didn't like to see the third one: Depressed Rikku. This Rikku made his heart sink, made him wanna do anything to make her smile and laugh again.

"Rikku..." He said sadly, watching her look him in the eyes, him staring back at hers.

She couldn't control herself anymore, she broke down sobbing. Sitting next to his bedside again, she placed her head in her hands, trying to stop but failing.

"Rikku!" He quickly sat up, not caring about the pain that caused him, "Please, Rikku, don't cry."

Rikku continued, tears spilling out her eyes and down her cheeks, "I'm...so...sorry!" She breathed between sobs, "This is all my fault! I was careless! I shouldn't have saved them! I shouldn't have...I should've listened to you!"

"Rikku." Squall said, lifting her head so he can look at her face, into her eyes, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Rikku cried, "This is all my fault! You could've died so many times because of me..."

"I chose to go after you!" Squall said, wiping her eyes, "I wanted to save you...as for Dell and Lax...you didn't know they were jerks..."

""Yes I did! But I still helped them...I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not...please don't cry..." Squall said, "I don't like to see you cry, it hurts me more then this damn bullet wound."

Rikku looked at him in confusion, "But..."

"Shh, all that matters is you're ok." He smiled, caressing her cheek.

Rikku looked at him in shock. It wasn't like Squall to show emotion...and he was showing _a lot_. And it was towards _her_, he actually cared about her. This caused Rikku to smile, showing off her dimples.

"Better." He said, "Don't blame yourself for the things I chose to do. If I had to, I'd save you all over again."

"Really?" She asked, looking at him happily.

"Really." He nodded, leaning towards Rikku and kissing her.

Rikku was shocked, but she didn't have to decide if she should open her mouth to him this time, because he decided for her. He gently opened her mouth with his tongue, sliding it against hers.

Rikku sighed happily, responding back to his kiss. He pulled her onto the bed with him, placing her on top of him., pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

Squall then thought of an idea to make Rikku feel better. He wanted her to be happy again, and he wanted to make-up for making her cry. Now he knew what she meant by if she cried, everyone else would become sad too. Just seeing her cry for those few moments made him wanna die.

"Rikku," He said, breaking away from the kiss, "I have an idea."

Rikku smiled against his lips, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

He caressed her hair, smiling back, "We all need a vacation. What do you say we go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Rikku shrieked happily, sitting up, "Really? Ya mean it? You'll go to the beach with me?"

Squall nodded, looking up at her. He knew this would make her happy, she loved the beach.

"COOL!" She shrieked again, leaning down to hug him tightly, but stopped when she felt him wince in pain, "Sorry." She giggled sheepishly.

"It's ok." He said, pulling her into a hug again.

"Me, you, Yunie, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu will have so much fun!" Rikku smiled, "Speaking of Wakka and Lulu...I wonder if they passed their mission...I mean, the rest of us got hurt."

Squall shrugged, wondering too.


	7. Ch 7 Laguna's Interference

**CHAPTER 7: LAGUNA'S INTERFERENCE **

"YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION!" Yuna and Rikku asked, shocked that Lulu and Wakka didn't pass.

Lulu shrugged, opening her locker to get her books, "It's a _long _story, something you two wouldn't be interested in hearing."

"Try us." Rikku smiled, leaning closer to Lulu.

"Lulu! You're suppose to be the responsible one!" Yuna said, watching her as Rikku tried to get the story out of her, "How did you fail?"

Lulu sighed, looking up and down the hall. When she saw no one coming she turned to look at a stunned Yuna and an anxious Rikku, "Ok, here's what happened: Wakka and I were sent to do some mission with computers. We began arguing like we always do, he was really ticking me off so I turned him into an ugly moogle..."

"Like you promised!" Rikku piped up, then quieted down when Lulu glared at her for interrupting.

"Yes, like I promised. He looked so adorable though...then he threatened me. He said that once he turns back to his normal form he was gonna get me back. I was interested and wanted to see what he was gonna do, so I turned him back...then he kissed me."

"WHAT?" Yuna and Rikku yelled, looking at Lulu.

Rikku grabbed her hands and jumped up and down, excitedly, "This is sooo cool! Tubby and Lulu are a couple now!"

Lulu pulled her hands away, "We are _not _a couple, Rikku." She said, looking away, "I can't stand him!"

"Hmm...that's not what I think." Rikku smiled, "I think you looove him!"

"Do not!" Lulu yelled, blushing angrily.

"So, that's all you did?" Yuna asked, curiously, "He kissed you, that's it?"

"Well..." Lulu blushed even more, causing Rikku to giggle at her,"I kissed back...and we were making out and...Mr. Omni caught us."

Yuna and Rikku began laughing, almost collapsing on the floor.

"This...is...priceless!" Rikku laughed, leaning against a locker for support.

"Yeah!" Yuna agreed, "almost as priceless as catching Squall and Rikku."

Rikku stopped laughing, looking up at Lulu in shock as Lulu looked back at her.

"You and _Squall_?" Lulu asked, for once she was almost speechless. Rikku began blushing, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I walked in on them." Yuna smiled, "The door was locked so I had the nurse open it...to find Rikku on top of Squall, making out."

"RIKKU!"

"We didn't do anything bad, Lulu! I swear!" Rikku said, defending herself as Lulu glared at her.

"Right." Lulu said, not believing it, "_Squall _of all people? I thought I told you you can do better."

"Hey!" Rikku said angrily, "Leave him alone! He's not as bad as you think!"

"You're never gonna get anywhere with him, Rikku. He has feelings for no one but himself."

"You don't know him like I do."

Lulu quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? And just how good do you know him?"

"My lips are sealed!" Rikku replied, looking away stubbornly.

Lulu rolled her eyes and turned to look at Yuna, "How about you, Yuna? You and Tidus do immoral things on the mission?"

"Yeah, Yunie, did you _kiss _him?" Rikku asked, smiling at her cousin.

Yuna looked down sadly, "No...we just did our mission. That's all."

Lulu and Rikku looked at eachother in concern. Yuna's been sad ever since they've returned, and if they mentioned Tidus, she'd just get even more depressed.

"Yunie, what's the matter?" Rikku asked, placing her hands on Yuna's shoulders and looking at her.

"Nothing, Riks, I'm fine." Yuna smiled. That smile wasn't fooling Rikku though. Rikku knew when people were upset about something, especially her own cousin.

"No you're not fine-" The bell rang loudly, as students began walking out their classrooms, crowding the halls.

"I...I gotta get to class!" Yuna said, walking away from Rikku and Lulu quickly.

"Something's not right with her." Lulu said, watching Yuna walk away.

"Why'd she seem so...scared?" Rikku asked, something was definitely wrong with Yuna and she was determined to find out what.

"Who's scared?" Wakka asked curiously.

Rikku and Lulu turned around to see Squall, Wakka, and Tidus standing behind them. Lulu rolled her eyes as Rikku smiled happily.

"None of your business, Wakka." Lulu replied angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on, Lu." Wakka smiled, "No need to be all stuck-up anymore, I already know how you feel about me."

"Disgusted?" Lulu asked, causing Rikku to begin giggling.

Wakka looked at her in shock then smiled, knowing she was teasing, "If you felt disgusted then you wouldn't have kissed me back..."

"Whoa! Man, you and Lulu!" Tidus asked, looking back and forth from Wakka to Lulu in shock, "I thought she hated your guts!"

Wakka smiled as Lulu glared angrily, embarassed that they now knew, "It was a pity kiss!"

"Didn't feel like one." Wakka said, looking back to smile at Squall and Tidus, "She sure knows how to use her tongue, ya?"

"You jerk!" Lulu yelled, hitting Wakka in the stomache. He winced, falling to the floor, gasping for air.

Rikku began laughing, "That'll teach you to tell yours and Lu's business aloud, Tubby!"

"Was that necessary, Lulu?" Tidus asked, trying to help Wakka stand up.

"He deserved it!" Lulu replied angrily, turning around and grabbing Rikku, "Come on, Rikku. Let's get to class." She said, dragging her away.

"Hey, wait!" Squall spoke up, watching Lulu and Rikku walk away, "Why's Rikku gotta leave?"

Lulu glanced back at him, "Because she has to get to class too." She replied snottily, dragging Rikku down the hall. Rikku looked back and smiled at Squall sweetly.

Squall smiled back, wishing they could be alone again, without the drama of their friends constantly arguing.

"You sure know how to pick them, Wakka." Tidus smiled, patting Wakka on the back.

"I like the sassy ones, ya?" Wakka agreed, still holding his stomache in pain.

"Well I hope you're little girlfriend lightens up soon." Squall said, still looking down the hall, "Her attitude is keeping me from..." Squall stopped, remembering that Tidus and Wakka didn't know about him and Rikku yet.

"From what?" Tidus asked, curiously.

"...Nothing." Squall replied, he wasn't ready to tell them. He had to know what was going on between him and Rikku before he told anyone else. He had feelings for her, real _deep _feelings. And ever since first seeing her and talking to her at the mall, he had to admit that she intrigued him, kept him interested. Almost seeing Rikku die more then once opened his eyes. This girl was very important to him.

"Ok, then." Wakka said, confused, "What we doing this weekend? Blitzball? Gym?..."

"Beach." Squall replied. Tidus and Wakka stopped to look at him in shock.

"Beach?" They asked at the same time.

"That's what I said." Squall replied, walking down the hall as they followed him.

"But...we never go to the beach! You hate the beach!" Tidus said.

"I made a promise to someone that I'll go," Squall said, "and you guys are coming too because I promised you two would be there."

"Ok, who's the girl?" Wakka asked, curiously. He knew Squall wouldn't make promises and go to the beach, it was very unSquall-ish.

"It isn't Calli is it?" Tidus asked, "I don't even like her, and I thought you said you were just gonna sleep with her and get it over with."

"It isn't a girl, and it isn't Calli." Squall lied, well he was being truthful about it not being Calli.

"Then who's the _guy_?" Tidus asked, causing Squall to stop and glare at him, "Well it has to be someone special. If it isn't a girl, then it must be a guy."

"It's not a fucking guy!" Squall replied angrily, "Just drop it, ok?"

"Wow...defensive." Wakka teased, "You must really like this person. C'mon, Brudda! Tell us who it is!"

Squall stared at him angrily, "Now I know why Lulu punched you in the gut. You're a pest."

"Hey! I'm just curious ya know!" Wakka smiled, "But I'm still less annoying then that Al Bhed Rikku, right?"

"No," Squall replied, turning to walk into his class, "Plus she looks better in shorts."

Tidus and Wakka stared at eachother in shock as Squall walked into the classroon, not believing what they just heard.

"Did he just kind of give Rikku a compliment?" Tidus asked.

Wakka shrugged, "I don't know...but I look pretty good in shorts too ya know!"

HISTORY CLASS

Rikku yawned, placing her head in her right hand, trying to stay awake. She could care less about Spira's history...well, there was a time she was interested, but not anymore. It seemed that in every History class they had to mention the Al Bheds, making them seem like heartless people which made her angry. No one understood why Al Bhed's did what they did. 'Soooo bored,' She sighed, 'need to stay awake...what can keep me awake?' Rikku didn't have to think for long because a certain brunette with blue eyes popped into her mind, waking her up almost immediately.

It was weird that someone she hated a week ago could make her feel good and happy again. How he could stop her crying with one kiss, one beautiful long kiss. Rikku smiled, remembering the things he said. The things that shocked her, Squall actually cared about someone other then himself, and that someone happened to be _her_. Why? She still didn't know. They argued, she annoyed him, called him names. In some weird way he liked that. And she liked his personality too, dark and mysterious. It kept her wanting to know more. People would think he was selfish, but he was just scared to get attached to someone and have so much responsibility, and Rikku knew that. She knew that it wasn't easy for him to show his feelings, he was afraid he'd get hurt or the person would leave him like everyone in his past has.

Rikku on the other hand would do anything to stop her loved ones from leaving. If she became attached to a person, she wanted to be with them forever. She wouldn't just allow something bad to happen to them or for them to just get up and leave. She felt she had to protect the ones she loved, which is one of the reasons she became one of Yuna's guardians. And now Squall was in her 'loved ones' category, she was now attached to him and there was no backing away now. Whether he liked it or not, he now had a special spot in her heart. She'd make sure he never got hurt again.

"Rikku?" Rikku looked up to see her teacher, Ms. Emilia, looking down at her, "Don't you wanna go to your next class? The bell rang, you know."

"Oh!" Rikku smiled, sheepishly, jumping out her seat and running out the door. She really had to stop daydreaming in class.

The hallway was already crowded as usual, with students trying to get their conversations in before going to their next class. Rikku wasn't going to stop and talk because she knew that Yuna and Lulu were already in their next classes because it was their favorites. Lulu took up sewing, saying that if any of her stuffed animals ever ripped again she'd be able to save them this time...poor Mr. Fuzzy Feet. Yuna signed up for choir, which Lulu and Rikku agreed with, they always said Yuna had a beautiful voice and she should become a songtress. Yuna would just blush and say she was too shy.

Rikku's next class was arts and crafts, it was her favorite because she got to make stuff other then machina, like jewelery. She loved to use Chocobo feathers as material too, designing earrings for herself, and things for Lulu and Yuna too.

She was on her way to her class when two girls walked past her, bumping into her and causing her to fall hard on her butt. They continued walking, giggling, not even looking back.

"FYDLR ED! (WATCH IT!)" Rikku yelled angrily, rubbing her butt in pain, "Stupid...rude-" She felt two strong arms pull her up, as she looked up to see Squall looking down at her.

"Hiya!" She smiled, blushing alittle.

Squall smiled back, he loved it when she blushed, it made her look even more attractive.

Rikku watched shyly as Squall bent down to pick up her stuff for her, "Aw, Squallie, you don't have to do that!" She said, bending down to help him, "It isn't your fault we have rude people in this school."

Squall smiled at her, handing her her books, "I want to." He replied. She smiled back, accepting them as they both stood up.

"So...we still going to the beach, _right_?" Rikku asked, "Cuz I told Yunie and Lulu about it and they're psyched!...Except for I didn't mention you guys were coming."

Squall nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I told Wakka and Tidus, but I didn't mention you guys either."

"Hmm..." Rikku thought a moment, "They are gonna be sooo mad when they find out! This is so COOL!"

Squall watched her jump up and down with excitement, and at that moment he realized he wanted to kiss her, _badly_. He grabbed both of her arms, causing her to stop jumping and look at him in confusion. He smiled at her and leaned forward, realizing what he was about to do, she leaned forward too. When their lips were inches away, Squall stopped, remembering they were still in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, her eyes still closed. She felt him stop, she opened her eyes to find him staring at the ground.

"Nothing." He responded, releasing her.

"Nothing?" Rikku asked, "Sure doesn't look like nothing. You're embarassed to be seen with me!" She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

Squall didn't want to look up, he didn't want to see the anger and sadness in Rikku's eyes, "It's not that..."

"Right!" Rikku said, rolling her eyes and trying not to cry, "Then what is it, huh? How come you won't kiss me in public?"

Squall could hear the emotion in her voice, which made him even sadder, "It's not that, Rikku..."

"Uh huh." Rikku nodded, not believing him, "If you don't want to be with me just say it! I don't need you stringing me along!"

Squall looked up at her in shock, "I _do _wanna be with you! That's the problem!"

Rikku looked at him in confusion, "If you do, then WHY won't you show it in public!" She asked.

Squall sighed, he had to tell Rikku the truth even if it would make him sound weak. But that was better then watching her cry again, "Because...I'm scared. I've become very attached to you, Rikku. I just...don't wanna become so hooked before I can be sure. If I kiss you, then I can't stop myself from falling for you."

Rikku watched Squall stare at the ground, sadly. 'That's it?' Rikku thought, 'He's just scared that I'll leave him?' She smiled, tilting his chin up so they can look at eachother, "I'm never gonna leave you, Squallie! I know you're scared, it's ok. We don't have to rush into anything...we can take this slow, ok?" She said, hoping he'd feel better.

Squall smiled, touching her cheek, "Ok." He replied.

Rikku smiled, widely, perking up again, "Good! Now I gotta get to class. See you at the beach!"

She was about to walk away when Squall quickly grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back to him. She was about to say something but he leaned down and kissed her, stopping whatever she was gonna say. Rikku was, once again, shocked at first but she quickly recovered, responding back to his kiss with equal passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

He pulled away to look into Rikku's shocked eyes, "Couldn't let you leave without doing that." He smiled.

Rikku blushed, "I'm glad you didn't!" She turned to see a lot of shocked students, mostly angry girls, stare at them, "We have an audience."

Squall didn't even bother to look around, "So? Let them stare."

Rikku smiled, "Yeah, they're all just NOSEY!" She yelled, watching as everyone looked away from them, "That's better."

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Squall said, grabbing Rikku's hand and walking down the hall.

AFTER SCHOOL: RIKKU'S AND YUNA'S HOUSE

"He _kissed _you! Infront of everyone?" Lulu asked, watching Yuna and Rikku pack for the beach, "Ok, who is this guy and what did he do with Squall Leonheart?"

Rikku smiled, grabbing suntan lotion and throwing it in her bag, "He is Squall Lionheart. You just haven't seen his caring side."

Lulu rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel and handing it to Yuna, "I don't want to see his caring side, if he even has one! Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Tidus is a caring guy too."

"Tidus is caring." Yuna muttered, tying on her bikini.

Lulu sighed, "What has this world come to? Rikku likes Squall, Yuna's defending Tidus...What's next?"

"Hmm..." Rikku said, giving Lulu a teasing smile, "I don't know, maybe your gonna make-out with Tubby again!"

"That's it!" Lulu tried to grab Rikku, but Rikku ran to the other side of the room laughing, as Yuna held Lulu back.

"Calm down, Lu!" Yuna laughed, holding a struggling Lulu, "Rikku was just teasing!"

"She's mad because she knows I'm right!" Rikku teased, sticking her tongue out at Lulu.

"Once Yuna let's me go I'm gonna mess up your pretty little face!" Lulu threatened, trying to get away from Yuna, "We'll see if Squall still likes you then!"

"Gosh, Lu," Rikku said with a hurt expression, "You're mean when you're on your period."

"I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD!" Lulu yelled angrily.

"She's just sexually frustrated." Yuna replied, smiling.

Lulu turned her head slowly to give Yuna a death glare, "Yuna!" She yelled angrily, blushing alittle.

"Yunie! Run! She's gonna kill us!" Rikku shrieked, running past Yuna and Lulu, out the door.

Yuna gulped, looking at a very pissed Lulu, "DON'T KILL ME!" She yelped, releasing Lulu and running after Rikku.

Lulu breathed angrily, looking out the door, "RIKKU! YUNA! GET BACK HERE NOW!" She yelled, chasing after them.

"HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Rikku and Yuna yelled, running through the house, dodging Lulu's magic.

SQUALL'S HOUSE

'4:00 p.m.' Squall thought, grabbing his beach bag, 'I'm almost late, Rikku's gonna _kill _me.' He smiled at the thought, he wouldn't mind seeing an angry Rikku in a bikini fighting with him. Maybe she'd even touch him...

"Going somewhere?" Laguna asked, walking up behind Squall.

"Beach." Squall muttered angrily, about to open the door.

"Beach? You never go to the beach!" Laguna responded, watching Squall lower his head and sigh.

"Now I do."

"Since when?"

"Since today," Squall replied, turning to glare at Laguna, "Any more questions, _father_?"

Laguna smiled, knowing Squall was mocking them. Ever since Laguna got him from the orphanage when he was 13, Squall has been alittle rogue to him, not considering him a father yet. "That's right, I am your father so I get to ask nosey questions." He responded.

Squall sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration, "I made a promise to someone that I'll go to the beach, ok?"

Laguna made a disapproving sound, "Who's the girl, Squall?" He asked.

"None of your fucking business!" Squall snapped.

"You know the rules!" Laguna yelled, "DON'T GET ATTACHED! We ain't gonna be here for long! If you fall in love with this girl, it'll just end in heartbreak because you're gonna have to leave her to fulfill your duties!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Squall asked angrily, "I tried to stop myself! But I can't just leave her alone!"

Laguna shook his head in shame, "You have to Squall, as much as I hate to say it: You have to bring that stubborn, lonewolf Squall back and break it off with this girl before you both get hurt."

"No-"

"Squall, don't be fucking ridiculous!" Laguna interrupted angrily, "If you don't do it now, you'll never do it. In the end she'll hurt. Is that what you want? Do you want this girl to hurt and cry?"

Squall looked down, thinking. Was he being selfish and ridiculous because he wanted to be with Rikku? Because he wanted to love her and have her love him in return? Because he wanted to spend his life with her? Yes he was, and Laguna was right. He had to do it now before they became impossibly closer and he had to do it when they were deeply in love. He had to break up with Rikku today, or he never would. He prayed she wouldn't cry, hopefully she'll get mad and storm off instead. That's better then watching her cry again, he couldn't handle that.

Squall nodded slowly, agreeing with Laguna, "I'll...I'll do it today at the beach."

Laguna watched his son sadly. He wished he could let him go off and be a regular teenager, fall in love and have fun, but Squall wasn't a regular teenager. He had a huge destiny he had to fulfill. "Squall, look, I wish-"

"Whatever." Squall interrupted, emotionless again, "You said enough. I know what I have to do now." He opened the door and walked out.

'I wonder who this girl is that has Squall acting this way,' Laguna thought, staring out the door, 'It can't be that perky little Al Bhed girl, can it? But...that was the only one I seen him around so much.'

BEACH

Tidus, Wakka, and Squall walked up to the beach, spotting three beach towels on the sand: a yellow, purple, and blue one.

"Where's the chick that gots you so whipped?" Tidus asked, looking around.

"Shut up." Squall muttered, he spotted a familiar perky girl in a small yellow bikini coming towards them, he looked away, quickly looking at the ground.

"Hiya, guys!" She smiled brightly.

"Wow, Rikku," Tidus said, looking at her, "Who knew you looked so good in a bikini?"

"Shut up, Chocobo-hair," Rikku giggled, "you don't look bad in swimming trunks yourself." She winked, lightly punching his arm.

"Well, what can I say? I'm hot." Tidus smiled, striking a cocky pose.

"Whatever." Rikku smiled, rolling her eyes.

"What you doing here, Rikku?" Wakka asked, "Is Lulu around?"

"Same as you guys," Rikku replied, "Lulu and Yunie are trying to set up the grill. They're having problems, someone should help them."

"I will!" Wakka volunteered quickly, dropping his stuff and walking towards the beach.

"Oh, Wakka!" Rikku said, grabbing him by the arm to stop him, "You might wanna not be so annoying to Lulu today, she's menstrual."

"What?...Oh!" Wakka nodded, realizing what she meant, "Gotcha."

"And be careful!" Rikku shouted as he walked away, "She's one good pincher!"

"Yuna's here?" Tidus asked, looking around.

"Yeah...you should go say 'hi'." Rikku smiled, watching Tidus shift his weight nervously.

"That's not a good idea..." Tidus sighed, turning to look at Squall, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Squall looked up at him, not wanting to see Rikku, "Um...sure, whatever."

"Ok," Rikku said, confused about the way Tidus and Squall were acting, "We'll be at the beach when you two are done talking! Seeya!" She turned and ran to the beach.

Squall sighed, mostly relieved that she left. But he sensed something was wrong with Tidus, "What's wrong?"

Tidus looked up at Squall in shock, "You actually care?"

"No," Squall replied, "but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyways."

Tidus smiled alittle, sighing, "You're right...I can't stay here...Yuna's here and me and her haven't been...talking to eachother since the mission."

Squall shrugged, "So, just ignore her."

"Just _ignore _her?" Tidus asked, "I can't just ignore her, Squall! How did you ever get a girlfriend? You're so...unthoughtful!"

"Now you're just sounding like a girl," Squall smiled, "Look, I don't know what to say, Tidus. I don't know what happened between you and Yuna, but do you really want to leave it on bad terms?"

Tidus thought a moment. He didn't want to be mad at Yuna anymore, he didn't want her to be sad and nervous everytime he was around, "No...you're right, Squall, I-" Tidus looked up at Squall in shock, "HOLY SHIT! Squall, you're right!"

"Whatever, man. Just get to that beach and set things right."

"Wait!" Tidus called out, stopping Squall, "Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku are the only ones here. Which one of them did you make the promise to?" He asked, curiously.

"None of your business." Squall replied, walking towards the beach.

Squall and Tidus walked up to where everyone else was, hearing the radio blasting to a song Squall knew well. It was another one of his favorite songs, obviously ever since that night at his house, Rikku's been kind of hooked on his kind of music too.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

Squall sighed, sitting in his chair, thinking of what he was gonna say to Rikku. He didn't have much time to think because he saw her walking towards him.

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too_

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

"You guys were late." Rikku said, trying to look mad, but he knew that she was just teasing.

"Sorry." He smiled back, trying not to check out her body in the bikini, but failed miserably. 'Don't look, Squall.' He told himself over and over again in his mind, 'But...she looks so damn good!'

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Rikku smiled, knowing he was checking her out, "It's ok. Come on, let's go swimming!"

Squall shook his head, "Rikku, we're on a cliff. We're gonna have to walk all the way down the trail just to get to the water."

"You're so negative!" Rikku smiled, going to the edge of the cliff to look down at the water below them, "I chose this spot so we can just jump into the water! It's better then just walking into it!"

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Squall smiled, getting an idea. He knew he shouldn't do it, he knew he should be thinking of a way to break up with Rikku, but if he did this, he'd get to touch a bikini-dressed Rikku. Which he liked very much to do.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Squall got up quietly, crouching low and slowly watching Rikku. She wasn't paying attention, she was too busy looking at the scenery, enjoying the view. She placed her hands and her hip and smiled at the sun. That's when Squall saw his chance, he quickly ran towards her, grabbing her from behind and jumping off the cliff. Rikku didn't even have time to scream before they landed into water.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!

Yuna ran to the edge of the cliff, looking down and laughing at Squall and Rikku. It was good her cousin was happy, and she had someone to share her happiness with.

"So it was Rikku?" Tidus asked, walking up to stand next to Yuna, startling her.

"Huh?" She asked, that being the only word she could say.

"Squall says he made a promise to someone that we'd all come to the beach," Tidus explained, not looking at her, "It was Rikku."

"Oh," Yuna nodded, "Yeah, I guess. They've become very close since the mission."

"It seems a lot of people have." Tidus said, referring to Lulu and Wakka. Wakka was trying to teach Lulu how to grill, but he couldn't get the fire going. Lulu, trying to help him, used firaga, causing Wakka's hair to catch on fire. Lulu giggled happily as she tried to get the fire out.

"Everyone but us, huh?" Yuna asked sadly.

Tidus looked at her, "I still like you, Yuna, I just...wished you would've told me you were getting _married_."

Yuna sighed, still not wanting to look at him because she felt ashamed of herself, "I didn't want you to know..."

"And why not?" Tidus asked, "That would've been better then me confessing my undying love for you and being rejected because you have to get married!"

'Undying love?' Yuna thought, looking at Tidus in shock. He loved her? Already? How could he after what she did to him?

"That's right, Yuna, I said love." Tidus replied, looking at her shocked expression, "I still do, very much."

Yuna felt tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall down, "Tidus...I..."

"Just tell me why." Tidus said, Yuna heard the pleading and emotion in his voice, "Why are you going to marry _him_? You don't love him."

"You don't understand." Yuna sighed, not being able to hold back her tears any longer, "I _have _to! It'll bring unity!"

"Unity?" Tidus asked, "You're gonna throw your life away for people you don't know, and marry that demented asshole?"

"You don't understand!" Yuna cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Explain it to me!" Tidus yelled, grabbing Yuna's hands so he can look at her face.

"I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE! I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Yuna shouted, tears spilling out her eyes. Tidus looked at her in shock as she continued, "I was suppose to go through school and get my education, that's all! Then I met you and that all changed!"

"Yuna-" Tidus tried reaching out for her but she backed away.

"No," She cried, "I can't...I have to...I have to go!"

Tidus watched as Yuna ran away, he wanted to go after her but he sensed it was best to leave her alone. So much for not leaving it on bad terms.

IN THE WATER

Squall and Rikku swam to the top of the water for air. Once they reached the top, Rikku splashed him with water, giving him a playful glare.

"That was sneaky!" She said, trying to hold back her smile, "I owe you big time, Mr. Leonheart! And I tend to make you pay!"

Squall smiled at her, her hair was soaked and a mess, with her bangs covering her eyes and the rest of her hair sticking to her head. The glare she was giving him wasn't convincing, he knew she could never really be mad at him.

He brushed her bangs out of the way so he could see her face, "I look forward to it." He replied, leaning down to kiss her.

Rikku closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as his rested around her waist. How could she be mad at someone who kissed like this? She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to lower his arms to hold her up.

'No! Squall, stop!' Squall yelled at himself, trying to control himself and stop kissing Rikku, 'Let go of her! Tell her it has to end! Stop falling! No more getting attached, remember!' He sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried, unwrapping her legs from around his waist, "Are we going too fast?"

"No..." Squall said, still holding onto her waist, "Rikku, I have something really important to say."

Rikku looked at him with even more concerned. He looked serious, this thing must be very important to him. She nodded, encouraging him to continue, "Go ahead, Squallie, I'm listening."

Squall sighed, looking down because looking into her eyes hurt too much. She was worried about him, she was waiting patiently to hear something that was probably gonna break her heart.

"We can't see eachother anymore." He said, feeling Rikku tense up in his arms.

"What?" She asked, confused, "What do you mean?...Was it something I did?"

Squall looked up at her, but as soon as he did, he wish he hadn't. Her eyes were large and full of emotion, mostly sadness and pain.

"Rikku, no." He sighed, caressing her cheek, "You haven't done anything wrong...you were perfect."

"Then why!" Rikku asked, he could tell she was trying very hard not to cry.

"I can't say..."

"WHAT!" Rikku asked hysterically, staring at him in shock, "You can't say!"

"Rikku, calm down, I..."

"I can't calm down!" Rikku said, struggling to get out of his grasp, "I thought we were gonna tell eachother things! You have to _trust _me, Squall!"

"I do!" Squall said, tightening his hold on her.

"No you don't!" Rikku shouted, "Let me go! I wanna leave!"

"No..."

"If you don't wanna see me cry I advise you to release me NOW!" Rikku yelled, glaring at Squall, tears building up in her eyes.

Squall looked at her, noticing them. He nodded and released her, not wanting to see the pain he caused her anymore. Rikku swam away from him quickly, getting out the water, leaving him to be alone.

ON THE CLIFF

Rikku found a good hide-out to cry, making sure she was far away from everyone else. She was still confused about what happened, Squall seemed alright about them earlier in school, then he kissed her...what was wrong? 'It's me.' Rikku thought, wiping her eyes, 'I was too clingy for him, I tried to make him into something he didn't want to...I just wanted him to be _happy_.'

Rikku heard footsteps coming towards her, she quickly began wiping her eyes, so whoever it was wouldn't see her in this condition. She heard a sniffle and crying.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked, turning around to find her cousin crying.

Yuna looked at her in shock, "Rikku?" She wiped her eyes, "W-what are you doing here? I thought everyone was at the beach."

"Yeah...I left early. What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Yuna replied, looking at Rikku's tear-stained cheeks.

"It's nothing," Rikku smiled, getting up and walking towards her, "What happened?"

Yuna didn't believe that her cousin was ok, this was the first time she seen her this sad since her mom died, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Yunie."

"You're lieing to me!" Yuna said, "Obviously you're upset too!"

Rikku sighed, they both weren't doing too good, they had to get out of here, "Come on, let's go tell Lulu we're leaving."

Yuna nodded, agreeing. She couldn't stay here any longer.

BACK AT THE BEACH

"Lulu, we're leaving!" Rikku said, as her and Yuna walked towards their chocobos, ignoring Tidus's and Squall's worried stares.

"What?" Lulu asked in shock, "Already? But we just got here..."

"Don't worry, Lu," Yuna smiled, "You can stay. We know you want to." She climbed onto her Chocobo's back.

Lulu blushed, glancing at Wakka, "Ok, but I'll be home soon, k?"

"Don't worry," Rikku smiled, winking at Lulu, "We'll be fine!"

Her and Yuna began riding away, "STAY AND FLIRT WITH TUBBY!" Rikku shouted when they were far enough.

"RIKKU!" Lulu shouted angrily, Yuna and Rikku laughed as they rode off.


	8. Ch 8 School Problems & Dance

**CHAPTER 8: SCHOOL PROBLEMS & DANCE**

Lulu walked into Rikku's and Yuna's room to find them gossiping and giggling, they stopped once they seen her walk in. She was obviously confused about their change of attitude, they seemed so depressed at the beach.

"Hiya, Lu!" Rikku greeted, cheerfully, "How was the beach?"

Lulu looked at them in suspicion, they were awkwardly cheery, well she was use to Rikku being this way, but not Yuna. "It was fine," Lulu replied, "Once you two left so did Squall and Tidus. Leaving me with Wakka."

"Oh _really_!" Yuna smiled, sitting up on the bed, giving Lulu a knowing look, "And what did you two do?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, "None of your business. Why'd you two leave anyways?"

Yuna looked at Rikku who was looking back at Yuna, "We got something so cool in the mail today!" Rikku shrieked, happily grabbing an envelope off the bed and putting it in Lulu's face.

"You didn't answer the-"

"There's gonna be a school dance, Lulu!" Yuna interrupted happily, "Rikku and I think we should all go, what you think?"

"Why are you guys-"

"It'll be fun!" Rikku interrupted, "We'll dance, sing, and PARTY!"

Lulu sighed, knowing they weren't going to answer her question, "Are we gonna be going with anyone?"

"Huh?" Yuna asked, confused.

"Are we going with anyone? You know, _dates_?" Lulu asked, watching as Rikku and Yuna stared at eachother dumbly again.

"I haven't thought about that..." Yuna said, looking down.

"Me neither," Rikku said, scratching her head, "We'll find dates! It shouldn't be hard...Lulu's already got Tubby!"

"Stop saying that I have 'Tubby'! His name is Wakka!" Lulu yelled angrily, "Er...I mean..."

"You DO like him!" Yuna said, bouncing on the bed, "LULU LIKES WAKKA!"

"Would you stop that?" Lulu asked, "You're starting to act like Rikku."

"_Lulu likes Wakka! Lulu likes Wakka_!" Rikku sang, dancing around, as Yuna continued bouncing up and down.

"No, seriously, what the hell are you two taking?" Lulu asked, "Weren't you guys all sad at the beach? Now you're...hyper."

"Uh huh," Yuna agreed, "We were...but we decided to keep that in the past. We're young, attractive, and ready to PAR-TAY!" She jumped up and ran to a bag, pulling out a chocolate bar, "Plus we got Rikku's secret candy and caffiene stash to make us feel better!"

"That's why you guys are bouncing off the walls," Lulu said, "You're filled with caffiene and sugar."

"Nothing makes you feel better then chocolate!" Rikku smiled.

"Fine," Lulu said, wanting to take their stash and throw it out the window, "About the dance: Why don't Rikku just go with Squall and Yuna with Tidus?"

Yuna and Rikku stopped moving around, turning to look at Lulu angrily. "Thanks for ruining our buzz, Lulu!" Yuna said, throwing a candy bar at Lulu and walking into the bathroom.

"What I do?" Lulu asked, confused, "I thought you guys liked Squall and Tidus? I thought you said they were good and caring guys?"

Rikku looked away so Lulu wouldn't see the pain in her eyes, "You were right, Lu. There's no way we can get them to show their emotion."

Lulu looked at her, crossing her arms over her chest, "So this is all about Squall and Tidus? The leaving the beach, the chocolate and caffiene?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rikku replied, still not looking at her.

"Rikku, what _happened_? You guys were so happy earlier...I need to know what happened!"

"Can we just drop it?" Rikku asked desperately, "Like you said before: I can do better, and I tend to, ok?"

Lulu nodded, sensing this subject was too depressing for Rikku, "Ok, I'll drop it. So...what we wearing to the dance?"

Rikku perked up, smiling at Lulu, "Oh Yunie! Lulu wants to know what we're gonna wear to the dance!" She yelled.

The bathroom door swung open, Yuna came out holding a bunch of magazines, smiling happily at Lulu and Rikku, "Lulu, I'm glad you asked!"

BESAID HIGH

"Bruddas, you two left a fun party!" Wakka said, walking down the hall with Squall and Tidus.

"Party?" Tidus asked, "It was you and Lulu playing volleyball...what's so fun about that?"

"It was Lulu!" Wakka smiled, "That's what's so fun...why do you think Yuna and Rikku left so early?"

"Shut up." Squall and Tidus said at the same time.

"Geez, Bruddas," Wakka said, scratching his head, "It was just a question, no need to get all angry, ya?"

"We just don't want to talk about it, ok?" Tidus explained because he knew Squall wouldn't, "Everything that happened before this day is in the past."

"You're starting to sound more and more like Squall everyday, Brudda." Wakka said, shaking his head, "I don't need two Squalls."

"Shit!" Squall muttered, quickly turning around. He spotted Calli down the hall, hopping around and telling her friends something excitedly. He had one good guess what it was too: The Besaid High dance. Ever since school began she's been bothering him about it until one day he agreed to go with her. Promising her that they'd be the best couple there and win the crowns. He didn't even wanna go anymore, especially with _her_. She was annoying, and not a good annoying like Rikku, but the kind of annoying that made him wanna grab his gunblade and kill himself.

"Hey, there's Calli!" Wakka said, pointing to her.

"I know!" Squall whispered, smacking his arm down, "Stop pointing, dumbass!"

"Too late." Tidus smiled, watching as Calli ran towards them. She was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Squall muttered over again until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Calli smiling up at him. "What?" He asked, not returning the smile.

"We need to start discussing our plans for the dance, Squall!" She said, pushing magazines in his hands.

"What's this?" Squall asked, looking down at the magazines in confusion.

"You and your little friends are gonna look at the circled things in there and buy it for us." Calli replied, pulling out a mirror to check her hair.

"What you mean 'little friends'?" Tidus asked angrily, "We ain't going with you!"

"I ain't buying you shit!" Squall replied, throwing down the magazines.

"Yes you ARE! You promised!" Calli yelled, she turned to glare and Tidus and Wakka, "And you two are going with MY FRIENDS! Wakka with Dona and Tidus with Leblanc."

"I can care less if I promised, I ain't going." Squall said, crossing his arms. She wasn't important to him, not important enough for him to keep a promise to.

"And I'm going with Lulu!" Wakka said.

"You can't just volunteer us to go with your slutty friends!" Tidus yelled.

"First of all, YES YOU ARE GOING, SQUALL!" Calli screamed, causing people to look at her cause a scene, "And I wouldn't be so sure the witch is gonna be going with you, Wakka, I heard that little Al Bhed freak found her and her loser friends some dates already."

"Lulu already has a date?" Wakka asked, shocked. He thought that him and Lulu were gonna become an official couple after all the time they've spent together.

"Al Bhed freak?" Squall asked, "Are you talking about Rikku?"

Calli rolled her eyes, "Are there anymore loser Al Bheds in this school? Other then her half-breed cousin?"

"Don't talk about Yuna like that!" Tidus yelled, angrily, "She's 10 times the woman you'll ever be!"

"Geez, calm down, Tidus." Calli said, rolling her eyes, "I told you she has a date already. Her fiancee...what's his name?..."

Tidus turned pale, "Seymour?' He asked, feeling sick.

"That's it!" Calli smiled.

"And Rikku? What about her?" Squall asked, "She's got someone?"

"What do you care?" Calli asked snottily, "You're MY date!"

"Stop being a bitch and tell me!" Squall yelled impatiently, "Does Rikku have a date?"

Calli stepped back alitte, "Well...yeah...Zex asked her so she said yes."

"I fucked up..." Squall muttered softly, looking to the ground.

The tardy bell rang, causing people to rush to their classes. "See ya later, honey." Calli smiled, walking away.

"I told you I hate her." Tidus said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Get me my gunblade." Squall replied, not looking up.

"You can't kill her, Brudda!" Wakka said, glancing around, making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"It's not for her, it's for me." Squall said, looking up, "I'm gonna kill myself before the dance so I don't have to take her."

"No way, man!" Tidus said, "You ain't getting off so easily and leaving us to suffer."

DOWN THE HALL

"I'm sorry, Lu, but Yunie and I have dates and you needed one and..."

"I don't wanna go with Beckem!" Lulu complained, crossing her arms and looking away with a mad snarl, "He's sooo egotistical!"

"I told you to ask Wakka but you kept saying 'Never in a million years' so now you got Beckem." Yuna said, "We're sorry, Lu, but we promised him you'd go with him."

"That's just it!" Lulu replied, glaring at them, "You two promised! Not me!"

"Aww, don't be that way, Lulu!" Rikku pleaded, "It's just for one night! Please? Yunie and I really need a night of fun!"

Lulu sighed, looking at Yuna's and Rikku's pleading faces, "Fine."

"YES!" Yuna and Rikku cheered, jumping up and down, dancing in a circle. People began looking at them with amused looks on their faces, but Rikku and Yuna didn't notice.

Yuna stopped dancing, pulling Lulu into a tight hug, "Thanks a bunch, Lu! You won't regret it! We swear!"

"See, Dona, I told you they were lesbos." Calli said, as her, Dona, and Leblanc walked past them.

"Shut up, Calli!" Lulu snarled, "Why don't you and your little friends go apply another pound of make-up and make yourselves appear impossibly more sluttier?"

Calli, Dona, and Leblanc gasped, turning to look at Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu agrily.

"I wouldn't be talking, _witch_!" Dona sneered, "With all your black and purple fugly make-up and that Al Bhed's disgusting attire!"

"Hey!" Rikku yelled offended, "I may dress revealing but at least I know what my limits are! I don't put hooker clothes on and throw myself at boys letting them cop a free feel!"

"The only guy I ever let cop a feel is my date, Squall!" Calli yelled angrily, "You're just jealous because we get boys!"

Rikku stopped to stare at her, pain in her eyes, "Date?...Squall?...Squall's taking you to the dance?"

"Rikku..." Yuna said, sensing her cousin's sadness.

Calli smiled teasingly, sensing Rikku's sadness too, "That's right, _Squall_! He even promised me and everything! We're gonna be the best couple there-"

"You're lieing!" Rikku yelled, trying to hold onto her emotions, "Squall wouldn't...he would never..."

"Rikku, it's ok." Yuna said, stroking her cousin's hair comfortingly, "I advise you to leave, _now_." She sneered, glaring at the other girls.

"What you gonna do if we don't, love?" Leblanc asked, teasingly, getting in Yuna's face, "You're nothing but a half-breed unwanted _loser_. No wonder Tidus asked me to the dance and not you."

Yuna's eyes widened in shock and pain. 'Tidus asked Leblanc to the dance...?' Yuna thought, 'He's allowed to date whomever he wants...but why her? And why do I feel my heart breaking still? Tidus is his own person...he can do what he wants...'

"I suggest you back down, Leblanc." Lulu said, her voice low and dangerous, "You and your little friends are just digging yourselves deeper."

Dona got in Lulu's face, placing her hands on her hips, glaring into her red eyes, "Or what? You and your little posse of losers aren't gonna do _shit_."

Lulu looked at Yuna, who was pleading with her eyes for Lulu not to do anything. Lulu, not wanting to upset Yuna anymore then she already was, nodded to her request, holding onto her building anger.

"That's what I thought," Dona said, giving Lulu a knowing smile, "Anyways, Wakka needs a _real _woman. Not some moogle-loving freak!"

'That's it!' Rikku's had enough of these three girls intimidating them. How could the boys do this to them? How could Squall do this to her? These girls were the most bitchiest, sluttiest, most kaniving people in the school...probably in whole Spira! She wasn't gonna just stand there and take their insults anymore.

Rikku clenched her fist and swung, just like Squall taught her, punching Leblanc right in the jaw, "TUH'D DYMG YPUID RAN MEGA DRYD! (DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!)" She yelled as Leblanc fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Calli stared at Rikku in shock and anger, "BITCH!" She hissed, smacking Rikku across the face hard.

Rikku rubbed her cheek angrily, glaring up at her about to pounce until she felt Yuna grab her, holding her back.

"Rikku, no!" Yuna cried out, holding onto Rikku tightly, "We're better then this! Let's just walk away-"

"She SMACKED me, Yunie!" Rikku shouted, trying to grab Calli, "Who's side are you on! Let me go!"

"That's right," Calli smiled, arrogantly, as Dona tried to help Leblanc up, "Listen to your half-breed cousin-"

Yuna let Rikku go, quickly tackling Calli to the ground and constantly smacking her face from side to side, "I HAVE A NAME, BITCH!" She screamed, grabbing Calli's hair and pulling it, banging her head against the floor.

"No fair, Yunie!" Rikku pouted, "I wanted her!" Rikku shrugged, looking at a shocked Dona.

Dona noticed Rikku looking at her, "Rikku...I'm sorry about..." She didn't get to finish, Rikku quickly punched her, knocking her to the ground and settling ontop of her to attack her some more.

"This is more like it!" Lulu smiled, grabbing Leblanc by the hair to finish the job Rikku started.

People in the hall began noticing the fight. They surrounded the girls, cheering and shouting encouragement.

Squall, Tidus, and Wakka noticed the commotion down the hall, trying to peek over the crowd but having no luck. That's when Squall saw it: a familiar bright-colored yellow head. '...Rikku...? No, it can't be...why would she be fighting?' Squall thought, pushing through the crowd to get a better view.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, spotting Yuna and Calli rolling around on the floor, "Yuna!" He ran to grab the two girls off of eachother.

Wakka watched in shock as Lulu banged Leblanc's head against the locker repeatedly, Leblanc almost losing consciousness. 'I should stop her before she kills the girl.' Wakka thought, 'But Lu looks damn good when she's kicking butt!'

Dona pulled Rikku's hair as Rikku punched her. She was about to start choking her until she felt two familiar arms pull her up, holding her back. Rikku noticed Yuna and Lulu being held back too, struggling against Tidus's and Wakka's strong holds.

"Lemme go!" Rikku yelled, trying to get to Dona again, "Just give me two minutes! Then I'll be done!"

"Rikku," Squall said, leaning towards Rikku's ear, "Calm down, please."

"Squall?" Rikku asked softly, relaxing in his arms.

Squall nodded, his head resting on her shoulder, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"They-"

"Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku!" They watched as the principal walked towards them, an angry and disappointed look on his face.

"Oh shit." Lulu muttered, relaxing in Wakka's arms, and looking at the floor, "We're in big trouble aren't we?"

Yuna looked at the principal in fear, "Oh gawd!" She sighed, Tidus still holding onto her, "This can't be good."

Rikku stared at Yuna's and Lulu's scratched up faces, then at the principal who glared angrily at the three of them, "Hiya...Mr. Percy!" She greeted, cheerily, as Squall lifted his head up to look at the principal too.

"My office. _Now_!" He roared angrily, as Dona, Calli, and Leblanc weakenly got off the floor.

"But-"

"Don't talk, Yuna, just go!" Mr. Percy interrupted, he looked at the boys, "You guys can release them now."

Tidus, Wakka, and Squall reluctantly released the girls.

"MY FACE!" Dona cried out, "LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY FACE!" She pointed to her busted lip, nose, and black eye.

"How are WE suppose to go to the dance looking like THIS?" Calli shouted, glaring angrily at the principal.

"You sooo better suspend them!" Leblanc yelled, "Especially _her_!" She pointed to Rikku who was looking at the floor.

"Lay off it, Leblanc," Tidus said, "You guys were fighting too."

"Self-defense, ASSHOLE!" Calli yelled, glaring at him then at Yuna, "You're gonna get yours, bitch!"

Lulu was about to attack her until Mr. Percy grabbed her by the arm, "Let's go, girls." He said, dragging Lulu away. Yuna sighed, holding her head down, following them. She didn't want to look at Tidus, she felt ashamed.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out, but she didn't stop.

Rikku was about to walk away until Leblanc got in her way, "You punched me! I advise you to watch your little Al Bhed back, _love_."

Squall got between them, glaring down at Leblanc, "You do anything to hurt her, and you _will _regret it. Don't even make threats." He said, his tone low but full with anger.

Leblanc looked at him in shock, "But...but Squall! She _punched _me!" She stuttered.

"I can care less what she did to you." Squall replied, "It's what happens to her I care about."

"Asshole!" Leblanc muttered, walking away angrily, Dona and Calli following.

Squall sighed, turning around to look at Rikku, "Rikku, we need to-"

"I don't need your help, mister!" Rikku interrupted angrily, "I can handle Leblanc myself, thank you very much!"

"Rikku-"

"Good bye, Squall." Rikku interrupted, walking past him and to the office.

Squall placed his head in his hand, sighing frustratedly.

"It seems we're all in trouble when it comes to those girls, ya?" Wakka said, looking at Tidus and Squall.

"Whatever, let's go to class." Squall replied, turning to walk down the hall.

IN THE OFFICE

Rikku and Yuna smiled innocently at Principal Percy as Lulu crossed her arms, staring at him with no regret.

Principal Percy sighed, he knew they were good girls and Calli, Dona, and Leblanc probably deserved it. But he couldn't have this kind of stuff going around in his school. They should be practicing on how to use their specialties to save the world if it ever became in danger, not beating the crap out of eachother.

"Girls," He sighed, "I know you didn't mean to hurt those girls..."

"Yes we did." Lulu interrupted, complete seriousness on her face, "They were complete-"

"I think what Lulu's trying to say is we're sorry, Principal Percy." Yuna interrupted, not wanting Lulu to get them in deeper trouble.

"Yeah!" Rikku nodded, agreeing, "It will never happen again."

"I sure hope so, girls," Principal Percy said, leaning forward, "Those girls were pretty messed up and they can sue the school you know..."

"They attacked us too!" Yuna said, pointing to the scratches on her face.

"Yeah," Lulu smiled, "Who knew fake nails were so sharp?"

"Little scratches can't compare to what you did to them." Principal Percy said.

"I know!" Rikku piped up, smiling, "Did you see what I did to Leblanc? Pow! Right in the kisser!" Yuna and her began giggling as Lulu smiled at them.

"Girls!" Principal Percy yelled angrily, stopping their giggles, "This is not a giggling matter!"

"We're sorry, Principal Percy." Rikku and Yuna said apologetically, looking down in shame. Lulu rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I should suspend you from the school dance..."

"NO!" Yuna and Rikku cried out, Lulu looked at him with anger.

"But I'm not." He finished, "Just, don't do it again, ok?"

"Can't make you any promises." Lulu said, remembering what Dona said to her.

"We won't, Principal Percy, we swear!" Yuna said, getting up, Rikku and Lulu rising with her.

"I believe you, Yuna." Principal Percy smiled, "Do I have your word, Lulu?"

Rikku and Yuna looked at her with pleading eyes again, she hated when they did that. "Yeah, sure." Lulu sighed.

"Good, you may leave."

"Bye!" Rikku said, grabbing Yuna and Lulu and running out the office.

HALLWAY

"That was close." Yuna sighed, "But I don't regret a thing!"

"Me neither!" Rikku agreed, "But we got off so let's get ready for that dance!"

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked, trying to sound like Dona, "LOOK AT OUR FACES! I CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"

Yuna and Rikku laughed, watching Lulu make disgusted and angry faces like Dona.

"We can go like this!" Yuna smiled, wrapping her arms around Rikku's and Lulu's shoulders, "We still look good."

"Got that right!" Rikku agreed, "Nothing's gonna bring us down again! We've been hurt too much already!"

Yuna nodded, looking to Lulu, "What you think, Lu? Shall we go to the dance with our battle scars?"

Lulu thought a moment then smiled, "Let's go shopping!"

"Yay!" Rikku and Yuna cheered, jumping up and down, surprisingly Lulu joined them.

Yuna stopped, looking up at the hallway clock, "Well, I gotta get to choir! Seeya later!" She said, walking away.

"Shit! I'm late too, meet us in the Chocobo lot, Rikku." Lulu said, running to her next class.

"Gotcha!" Rikku yelled, waving good-bye, she turned around and bumped into someone, before she could fall the person grabbed her.

"Whoa, watch it speedy," Zex smiled down at her, "No need to rush."

"Hiya, Zex!" Rikku smiled happily, "You missed a cool fight."

"I'm hoping the other guy looks worse." Zex said, looking at Rikku's scratches.

"Of course!"

"Good," Zex smiled, still holding onto her arms, "What time should I pick you up for the dance?"

"Um..nine sound good for you?" Rikku asked, looking down at his hands on her arms. It was completely innocent but she felt uncomfortable, like she was betraying something in herself.

"Cool." He agreed, leaning down towards her. Rikku froze up, knowing what he was about to do, Squall did it so many times to her.

He pressed his lips against hers, but she didn't respond, she stood still as he kissed her. After awhile he pulled away, looking at her in concern.

"You ok? You look pale." He asked, feeling her cheek and forehead.

"Uh...yeah," Rikku giggled nervously, "I'm fine! Seeya later!" She quickly walked past him, turning the corner quickly.

Once she turned the corner she bumped into another body, but this time she fell because the collision was quick.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She pouted, rubbing her poor butt. This was not her butt's year, she was sure it had a big bruise by now.

"You sure know how to hurt yourself these days." Squall said, helping her up.

Rikku blushed, she had a habit of doing that everytime he was around, "Er...yeah. Sorry about that." She was about to walk away until he stopped her.

"Zex. He your boyfriend now?" Squall asked, holding her by the arm and gazing in her eyes. She wished he wouldn't do that, she saw the pain in his eyes, she could see he wanted her to deny it and say that Zex was nothing to her. But why should she? Why did he care anyways? He was the one that broke up with her.

Rikku looked down to stare at his hand on her arm, not wanting to look at his face anymore, "He's just my date to the dance." She replied quietly.

Squall knew that she felt uncomfortable with him gazing at her, but he didn't care. He wanted to show her that he does care about her, since he couldn't do it in words or actions anymore because it was forbidden, he would show her in his eyes. He knew she could read his eyes like he can read hers.

"Sure doesn't look like it." He replied, still gazing at her, "That kissed made it seem like he wants to be more."

Rikku looked up at him with shock and anger, "Were you _spying _on us?" She asked, outraged.

"No." Squall replied, grabbing her other arm with his other hand so she would turn to face him, "Rikku, I..." He stopped himself before he said something he wasn't allowed to.

"You what?" Rikku asked curiously, trying to look in his eyes, but he avoided her gaze, "Come on, Squall, you can tell me."

"No I can't." He muttered softly, "I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you." He looked up at her then, seriousness in his eyes and features.

Rikku smiled alittle, "I know, Squall. You're not ready and I understand and accept that." She replied, "I really gotta get to class. Bye."

Squall reluctantly let her arms go so she could walk away. He sighed angrily, this frustration and confusion was really getting to him. He really wanted to tell Rikku why he couldn't be with her, but he wasn't allowed. Sometimes he really hated listening to orders. But he had to, if he followed orders things will be ok. No one would get hurt, no one would mess up and things wouldn't get complicated. Then why were things complicated now? And why was Rikku and him hurting?

Squall spotted Zex walking to his locker. 'Don't do it, Leonheart!' His conscience yelled at him, 'Leave him alone! Just turn and walk away! Rikku has a right to be with him! She's not yours!' Squall ignored it, walking towards Zex.

"Hey, man!" Zex greeted as Squall leaned against the lockers, watching him pull some books out his locker.

"Hey." Squall responded, but his voice sounded flat and emotionless, "I have a question for you."

"The great Lionheart asking little old me a question?" Zex asked, shocked, "I'm so honored! Shoot."

"Ha ha, very funny," Squall said, still showing no emotion, "You're a funny guy...What's going on between you and Rikku?"

"Rikku?" Zex asked, shocked, shrugging, "I don't know. She's a cute chick, why you wanna know?"

Squall shrugged too, "Just curiousity...you guys...involved?"

"Involved?" Zex asked back, "If you're talking about sexually, then not yet. But I plan on being real soo. Ya know?" He smiled, holding his hand in the air for Squall to clap.

Squall gave him a disgusted look, "Whatever." He replied, pushing Zex into the lockers and walking away.

"Was it something I did?" Zex asked himself, confused.

BEFORE THE DANCE: GETTING READY

"I'm sooo excited!" Rikku shrieked happily, curling the ends of Yuna's hair with a hot iron.

"Don't get too excited because you'll burn Yuna." Lulu commented, applying mascara and black eye-liner to her eyes.

"Sorry." Rikku apologized sheepishly, carefully removing the iron from her hair.

"It's ok, Rikku," Yuna smiled, "We're excited too even though Lulu don't show it."

"I'm filled with eagerness." Lulu replied sarcastically.

"You should be!" Yuna said, "Beckem may be a jerk sometimes but he can be sweet too."

"Not to mention cute!" Rikku added.

"Then _you guys _go with him!" Lulu said, adjusting her bust line. She made sure to buy a dress that would show off a lot of her cleavage. Yuna found the dress for her, a long satin black one with a long slit going down her left side. Lulu felt alittle uncomfortable in it though, she felt it wasn't supporting her chest enough. Rikku told her not to worry, just for her to be careful when she dances. Lulu said she refuses to dance, especially with Beckem.

"Lulu," Yuna sighed, "We got our dates...are you mad because you wanted to go with Wakka?"

"No!" Lulu snapped, "Plus he's going with that whore Dona...what a jerk!"

"You could've asked him y'know!" Rikku replied, concentrating on Yuna's hair.

"I was waiting for him to ask me!" Lulu admitted. Yuna and Rikku turned to look at her, stunned that she was actually almost admitting she likes Wakka.

"Sorry, Lu," Yuna said apologetically, "We didn't know..."

"It's ok." Lulu sighed, "I should've known he wouldn't ask me. You guys just wanted me to have a date that's why you got Beckem. And I must admit he is cute."

Rikku looked at Lulu with sympathy. 'Poor Lulu,' She thought, 'She actually likes this guy and he chose a complete bitch over her.' Rikku didn't like that her and her friends were hurting, if was the last thing she does, she was gonna make sure they had a fun night. That goes for herself too...but she couldn't get Squall out of her mind. If she was thinking about him, she was sure Yuna was thinking of Tidus and Lulu of Wakka.

"Done!" She smiled happily, getting of the bed to get a better look at Yuna, "Seymour's gonna love it!"

Yuna looked down at the mention of Seymour. Rikku and Lulu didn't know him like she did. Rikku met him once and he was a complete gentleman infront of her. Rikku seemed to like him, Lulu's never met him but she accepted him because Yuna seemed to like him and they were getting married. They also didn't know about the arranged marriage, they thought Yuna was doing it because she deeply loved him.

"You ok, Yunie?" Rikku asked, concerned, noticing the sad look on Yuna's face.

"Yeah." Yuna said, looking up with a smile.

"Hmm." Rikku placed her hands on her hips and stared at Yuna, knowing she was lieing, "I wish you'd talk to me."

"Rikku..." Yuna looked down again, fidgetting with her hands nervously, "Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry about you?" Rikku asked, outraged, "Yunie, I love you and care for you! If you hurt, I hurt. If something's going on, I would like to know, ok?"

"Nothing's going on, Rikku." Yuna lied, looking at her frustrated cousin.

"You sound like _him_!" Rikku sighed angrily, "Why doesn't anyone talk to me anymore!"

"Him?" Yuna and Lulu asked confused.

"Nevermind." Rikku said, walking to look at herself in a full-length mirror. She had on a short bright orange spaghetti-strapped dress that stopped right below her thigh. She wore a black choker and her hair was in a high ponytail with curls. She let her hair grow out so the ponytail went to her shoulders.

"Who's him, Rikku?" Lulu asked, "Are you talking about Squall?"

"No...it's no one. Nothing to worry about." Rikku said, turning to smile at them, "Wow, Yunie, that dress really brings out the color in your eyes!"

"Which one?" Yuna joked, referring to her bi-colored eyes. She wore a tight blue-green dress that stopped alittle bit above her knees. It was low cut, so she had to be careful so one of her boobs wouldn't pop out. Rikku told her to tape them, Yuna didn't agree at first thinking it would be weird, but it ended up working.

Rikku smiled, "Both."

BEEP! BEEP! They all stared towards the window, hearing a hover outside. Neither of them looked happy, the smiles left their faces as they heard their dates call their names from outside.

"They're here." Yuna muttered finally, looking pale.

"Er...yeah." Rikku said, looking from Lulu to Yuna, "Let's go! It's showtime, girls!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Tidus asked angrily, adjusting his tie. Squall, Tidus, and Wakka were getting ready at Squall's house. Squall agreed to take Calli to the dance, with Tidus going with Leblanc, and Wakka with Dona.

"Yeah, brudda! Why's you volunteer us like that?" Wakka asked angrily, glaring at Squall.

"She promised that they'd leave us and Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu alone if we did this. I accepted." Squall responded, "Plus I have to go to that dance."

"Rikku?" Tidus asked with a small smirk, "You have to see Rikku."

Squall rolled his eyes, "It has nothing to do with Rikku." He lied.

"It has to do with that Zex guy, ya?" Wakka said, "I understand if you wanna beat his ass. As long as I get that Beckem guy."

"I want Seymour." Tidus added.

Squall looked at them, crossing his arms, "I'm not gonna beat his ass." He said, grabbing his gunblade and showing them, "I'm gonna kill him."

"That's more like it, Brudda!" Wakka cheered.

"I have an idea." Tidus said, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no." Wakka said, "Tidus has an idea. Run."

"Shut up," Tidus glared at him, "You know how the our girls won't talk to us? Maybe we should each pick another girl. Like...I'll talk to Rikku. Get it?"

Squall thought a minute. That was actually a good idea. Rikku wouldn't talk to him, but she has nothing against Tidus, she'd talk to him. He nodded, agreeing, "Wow, Tidus, if you used your brain like this more often maybe you wouldn't be failing Chemistry."

Tidus glared at him, "Gee, thanks." He replied, "So I got Rikku?"

"Ya. I'll take Yuna." Wakka said.

"Dammit, why I gotta get Lulu?" Squall asked. He had nothing against the girl personally, he actually liked her as a friend. It's just he knew she knew he likes Rikku, and Lulu seems to not want Rikku with him. Probably because she thought he would never really care for her, she had no idea how wrong she was.

"What's with Lulu?" Wakka asked angrily.

"You like her, you should know." Squall replied.

"I know she isn't the sweetest girl, like _Rikku_," Wakka said, watching Squall glare at him, "But you should know how to handle her anyways, ya? You two have the same attitude."

"Whatever." Squall replied, uncrossing his arms and walking towards the door, "Let's go pick up those girls."

SCHOOL DANCE

"Wow!" Rikku and Yuna said together as they walked into the hall. It was elegantly decorated with colorful lights. Lulu was even impressed by the decoratings.

"'Wow' is right." Zex smiled, placing an arm around Rikku, "Let's go get a table."

Rikku nodded, looking back at Lulu and Yuna, "We'll see you later ok?"

Yuna and Lulu nodded, still looking at the decorations.

"C'mon, Lulu," Beckem said, grabbing her hand and walking towards the bar, "I'm thirsty." Lulu looked back at Yuna and gave her an annoyed look, Yuna giggled.

"Wanna get our pic taken?" Seymour asked, looking down at Yuna.

"Uh...sure. That'll be nice." Yuna nodded, letting Seymour elope their elbows together.

"Bout damn time we got here!" Calli yelled. Squall, Wakka, and Tidus was late to pick them up. Once she started yelling at him, he told her to shut up and she's even lucky that they decided to get her in the first place. Dona, Calli, and Leblanc had to put on even more make-up to make their faces look at least decent. Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu on the other hand, didn't even have to worry about their faces because the scratches were gone.

"We're here aren't we?" Squall asked annoyed. He knew he was being a complete asshole to her, but he didn't care. She acted like a spoiled brat and he was stuck with her for a night. He kind of felt sorry for getting Tidus and Wakka involved too...kind of. If he was stuck doing this, he wanted them to suffer too. Misery loves company.

"I wanna dance!" Dona yelled, crossing her arms and glaring at Wakka.

Wakka gulped, she looked like a snake ready to bite his head off, "Um...go ahead."

"Dance with me, you idiot!" Dona hissed, grabbing Wakka and dragging him to the dancefloor.

"Poor guy." Tidus muttered. Squall nodded in agreement.

"Ohmygawd! They _actually _showed up!" Calli yelled, spotting Yuna and Seymour taking pictures, "And their faces are HEALED!"

Squall watched Calli began to whine in amusement as Tidus's attention was all on Yuna with Seymour. He could see she wasn't happy, that she was putting on a fake smile for Seymour and the camera. He wanted to go up to her and tell her she shouldn't have to pretend anymore, for her to just leave him. But he knew she'd just disagree and lie to him and herself.

"Are you done pouting?" Squall asked, smiling, once Calli turned her glare to another scene.

"Look, Leblanc," Calli said, ignoring Squall's comment, "It's that Al Bhed girl."

Squall quickly looked in the direction she was, spotting Rikku sitting at a table with Zex, chatting happily. Anger and jealousy filled him, he wanted to pull out his gunblade and shoot the guy right then and there. One thing he appreciated from the guy was that he made Rikku kind of happy, though. She deserved to be happy. But Squall remembered his intentions and that made him even madder.

"Why don't you go find us a table, Tidus?" Squall said, still looking at Rikku.

Tidus, getting what Squall was saying, reluctantly grabbed Leblanc's hand and walked towards Rikku and Zex.

"What you wanna do, sweetie?" Calli asked sweetly, hugging Squall's arm tightly.

'Hang myself.' Squall thought, looking at her in disgust. He began wondering why he even talked to her in the first place. Tidus was right, he just wanted to sleep with her and that's it. But now she wasn't even looking appealing to him anymore. "I want a drink." He muttered.

"Great idea! Let's-" Squall detached her from his arm and stalked off towards the bar. Leaving her alone and angry.

Lulu sipped her drink angrily, watching Dona dance up on Wakka. 'Look at that tramp!' She thought angrily, 'Why don't they just go get a motel room instead?'

"Enjoying the party?" Squall asked, walking next to her and pouring himself some punch.

"My punch has alcohol in it," Lulu replied, still looking at Wakka and Dona, "What do you think?"

Squall chuckled alittle bit, turning and leaning against the table, looking at the dancefloor, "I think you should pour some of that liquor in my cup."

Lulu reached into her bust pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Squall.

He quirked an eyebrow but accepted it anyways, opening it and pouring some in his cup, "Where's your date?" He asked curiously.

Lulu tilted her head towards the dancefloor, "He's dancing with himself." She replied.

Squall looked at the dancefloor, spotting Beckem dancing horribly by himself, "Ouch. I hope people don't know he belongs to you." He replied, taking a sip.

"Sadly they do. Every ten seconds he waves at me, watch." Lulu muttered. As if on cue, Beckem turned to wave at Lulu shouting, "HEY LULU!" She nodded in return, blushing alittle as people looked at her with weird expressions. Squall began laughing.

"You find this funny?" Lulu asked angrily, "Where's your little tramp at? Y'know, the one you left Rikku for?"

Squall glared at her angrily, "I did not leave Rikku for Calli...I can't even stand Calli myself." He replied, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Then why _did _you?" Lulu asked, "You got her dating that silver-haired idiot now."

"That's none of your business...wait, you approve of me dating Rikku now?" He asked in shock, he didn't care is she approved or not but he was shocked she did.

Lulu shrugged, looking back to the dancefloor, "You made her happy...well happier then she usually is. She really liked you, you know."

Squall looked down sadly. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He didn't like being reminded that he was the reason for Rikku's broken heart. "This guy..." He said, real low that Lulu could barely hear him, "He make Rikku happy like I did?"

Lulu looked at him, seeing pain his eyes which was odd to her to see in his eyes. 'He actually cares about Rikku?' She thought shocked, 'This is weird...if he likes her so much why did he leave her?' "No," She replied, "Yes, he makes her happy, but I can tell she's just faking it. She's still hurting, Squall. What you gonna do about it?"

Squall looked at her in confusion and shock, "What you mean what am I gonna do about it?" He asked.

"It's your fault. You obviously still care." Lulu said, "What you gonna do?"

'What am I gonna do?' Squall thought, looking up to where Rikku was, 'One thing's for sure...I'm not ready to give up.'

"Hey, this table taken?" Tidus asked, walking up to Rikku and Zex. Leblanc was behind him, refusing to look at Rikku.

"Hiya, Chocobo-hair!" Rikku smiled happily, "No, it's not, you and your...date...can sit down." She looked up at Leblanc angrily.

"Sorry, _love_, but we don't sit next to losers." Leblanc replied snottily, "C'mon, Tidus, let's go."

"I rather stay." Tidus said, sitting down, "You go ahead."

"Fine!" Leblanc yelled, "I WILL!" She stormed off angrily.

"I think your date's mad." Rikku smiled, watching Leblanc push people out her way.

Tidus shrugged, "I don't care."

"You shouldn't let that one get away," Zex said, watching Leblanc, "She's a hot one."

"Eew." Rikku and Tidus said in unison.

"So..." Rikku turned to look at Tidus, "where's everyone else?"

Tidus smiled at her, "You mean where's _Squall_?"

Rikku blushed, looking down, "I meant Wakka and Squall, buster!"

Tidus shrugged, looking around, "Somewhere around here."

Rikku nodded, hoping to see Squall.

"Look who I found." Wakka said, walking up to them with Dona, Yuna, and Seymour behind him.

"Hey, Tubby!" Rikku greeted, getting up to give him a hug.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Dona said angrily, walking away.

"I must be a skank repellent or something." Rikku said.

Yuna and Wakka took a seat as Seymour stood up glaring at Tidus. "If you are, then thank you." Yuna smiled.

"Hey, Seymour, have a seat!" Rikku said, watching Seymour stand, "We're all friends here...now that those girls are gone."

Seymour didn't look at her, not even showing a sign that he heard her, "I like standing...what's he doing here?" He asked angrily, looking at Tidus.

"Seymour, please." Yuna said, looking up at him. She didn't want him to start anything with Tidus there. It was bad enough that her and Tidus weren't talking at all.

"Maybe because it's our schooldance, what you doing here?" Tidus asked, not bothering to look at him, he felt that if he did, he would punch him.

"I'm Yuna's date." Seymour replied, grabbing Yuna like she was his property.

"Ouch," Yuna yelped, his grip was tight on her arm, "Seymour, you're hurting me!"

"Let her go!" Tidus said angrily, standing up, glowering at Seymour.

Rikku looked at the both of them in confusion. Did she miss something? Why didn't Seymour like Tidus? He didn't even know him. She knew one thing was for sure, Seymour better let her cousin go or she was gonna show him what happens when people hurt her loved ones.

"Why should I?" Seymour asked evilly, tightening his grip, causing Yuna to wince in pain.

"Hey, jerk!" Rikku yelled, getting up too, "I advise you to listen to Tidus and let her go!"

Seymour stopped staring at Tidus to glare at her, "Who are you to tell me what to do? You're just a little Al Bhed tramp!" He hissed angrily.

Rikku gasped in shock and was about to attack him until Zex grabbed her, "Just leave them alone, Rikku. Mind your own business." He whispered in her ear. Rikku glared at her, "Mind my own WHAT?" She asked angrily. This guy was hurting her cousin!

Tidus was about to do something until Yuna quickly stood up, Seymour's grip still on her arm, "STOP IT!" She yelled, everyone looking at her, "Seymour, LET GO OF ME NOW! And, Tidus, please have a seat." Seymour watched as Tidus slowly did what she said, then he released her arm. She turned to glare angrily at him, "If you ever speak about my cousin or anyone like that again I WILL HURT YOU!" She threatened. Seymour looked at her in shock then nodded.

"Let go of me!" Rikku yelled, pulling away from Zex angrily, "Come on, Yunie, let's go dance." She walked past Wakka and Tidus, Yuna grabbing her hand and walking to the dancefloor with her.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Shakira, Shakira

Rikku and Yuna walked to the middle of the dancefloor and began dancing. "How come you never told me what a big meanie Seymour was?" Rikku asked, still dancing to the beat of the music.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Yuna shrugged, still dancing too, "I...didn't want you to worry."

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving   
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO WORRY?" Rikku asked outraged, causing some people to start looking at her. She noticed and lowered her voice, embarrassed, "I would like to know my cousin's marrying a complete jerk loser!"

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

"Sorry, Rikku," Yuna apologized, feeling ashamed for lieing to her cousin about her fiancee, "It won't happen again. I promise."

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día 

"Don't apologize, Yunie." Rikku smiled, twirling with her, "Just promise me you won't marry him!"

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

"I can't make that promise, Rikku." Yuna sighed, moving her hips to the beat. Rikku didn't understand why she was marrying Seymour, and if she told her, she would freak out and try to talk her out of it.

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats 

"What you mean you can't make me that promise?" Rikku asked, outraged, "He treats you like a piece of property! He's a jealous jerk! I was hoping you would've let Tidus teach him a lesson!"

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

"I'm...I'm sorry, Rikku." Yuna said, softly, walking away from her and out the door.

"Yunie!" Rikku called out, but she was too late, she was gone.

"What happened?" Tidus asked, walking up to Rikku, "Where's Yuna going?"

"I don't know..." Rikku sighed, "Can you do me a favor?" Tidus nodded. "Go talk to her, please. I have a good idea where she's going. When she's very upset about something she goes to the springs in Macalania Woods."

"Ok." He said, walking off to find her.

Squall seen the whole scene between Rikku and Yuna. Something must be really wrong because he could tell Rikku was very upset. He wanted to go ask her what, but he knew it wasn't his business. But seeing her hurt wasn't helping him either, so he decided he was gonna ask her anyways. He doubt she'd tell him though. He was about to walk towards her until a familiar figure walked infront of him.

"Hey, son." Laguna smiled at him.

'Fuck!' Squall saw that Laguna was wearing a tuxedo which meant that he wasn't here just to stop by and say hi. He had intentions. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"That's no way to greet your father." Laguna replied, "I'm a chaperone. I volunteered to watch the dance."

"What the fuck you do that for?" Squall asked. He didn't like the look in Laguna's eyes, he was up to something.

"Can you watch your mouth?" Laguna asked, "I just came to see someone."

"That would be?" Squall asked, glancing at Rikku who was walking towards them. 'Shit, I don't want her talking to him.' Squall thought. He didn't want Laguna to know that she was the one he was falling for.

"Well, hello there." Laguna smiled, spotting Rikku too, "Just the girl I was looking for. Don't you look beautiful tonight?"

Rikku smiled, blushing alittle, "Thank you, Mr. Loire." She replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"Call me Laguna, sweetie." Laguna smiled.

Squall watched angrily. Just what the hell was Laguna up to? He had to know Rikku was the girl or he wouldn't have been looking for her. And what did he _mean _he was looking for _her_?

"Ok!" Rikku smiled brightly.

"May I have this dance?" Laguna asked, holding a hand out to Rikku.

'Oh hell no!' Squall thought angrily, glaring at Laguna. How's he gonna tell him to break up with the girl that brightened up his day and then come to his school dance and ask her to dance?

Rikku glanced unsuringly at Squall, who looked back at her. 'Ok...awkward moment...' Rikku thought, feeling Squall's eyes burn into hers, 'Do I accept or deny him?'

She giggled nervously, "Er...sure." She grabbed his hand and let him lead her towards the dancefloor. It's just a dance right?

"Laguna..." Squall seethed angrily, watching him and Rikku.

Laguna looked back at him and smiled, "Wait your turn, Squall."

'I'm gonna KILL him!' Squall promised himself. How dare Laguna interfer in his business! He did what he said, wasn't that good enough for him? Obviously not, now Laguna had to go and get himself involved with Rikku now. If does anything stupid or says anything to hurt her even more, Squall was gonna kill him...slowly. Squall had nothing else to do but watch them and wait for their dance to be over. He got even madder when he noticed it was a slow song playing.

"I'm sorry, Rikku." Laguna apologized as they began slow dancing.

Rikku looked up at him in confusion, "Um...for what?" She asked curiously.

Laguna looked down at her in shock and confusion. Squall didn't tell her why he broke up with her? He probably didn't want to hurt her anymore then he had to. It's not everyday you tell someone you like that you're leaving them because you have to fulfill your destiny and they'll just get in the way. "That Squall had to break up with you." He said.

"It's ok...wait," Rikku stared at him, "What do you mean 'had to'?"

Laguna sighed. He might as well tell the girl the truth, give her closure. He knew Squall wasn't gonna do it. "I told him he had to break up with you before things got too serious." He admitted, watching as Rikku's eyes went from confusion to anger.

"_You _told him to break up with me? Why?"

"Don't get mad, Rikku." Laguna said, "Squall has to fulfill his destiny..."

"I know that!" Rikku interrupted, "I'm not gonna get in his way!"

"Yes you will." Laguna disagreed, "You don't understand...you're getting in his way right now."

"How?" Rikku asked angrily, "He did what you said! He broke up with me! We don't talk anymore, happy?" She was about to walk away until he grabbed her, now she knew where Squall got it from.

"Rikku, please don't be mad." Laguna begged, "Even though he broke up with you, you're still in his mind...probably heart too. He's been even more angsty then usual."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rikku asked, "We broke up, isn't that good enough? You stopped us before we could even get started."

Laguna sighed, "I don't know...that's the problem. Maybe...maybe you should get a new boyfriend and move on. Maybe that'll convince Squall to leave you alone."

Rikku looked at him in shock, her eyes becoming watery, "Are you kidding me? I couldn't do that to Squall even if I wanted to! You're horrible to want me to do that to him!"

"Rikku-"

"No!" Rikku interrupted, "You got your wish, we're not seeing eachother. We're hurting, happy?" She asked, walking away from him.

"What the hell did you say?" Squall asked angrily walking up to Laguna.

"I told her the truth." Laguna replied.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Squall asked, "Why can't you just mind your own business and leave her alone? I did what you said already!"

"Squall...you may have obeyed orders but you haven't let her go yet!" Laguna replied, "I'm trying to help you get over her!"

"Do me a favor: DON'T!" Squall said, walking towards Rikku.

THE SPRINGS

Yuna rode her chocobo all the way to the springs. She considered it her thinking place, she'd go there when stuff got tough and complicated and this was the most complicated her life's been. Seymour was being a bigger jerk then usual, Tidus was making things even more confusing, and Rikku...she wish she could tell Rikku everything, but she couldn't. She was on her own with this one, it was her decision and now it was final. No turning back because the contract was signed.

She got off her chocobo and walked towards the spring. She felt stupid, why did she sign her life away? For Spira? For her friends and family? She didn't mind sacrificing herself for the happiness of the world, but why'd she have to fall in love with Tidus? Why did Seymour have to be horrible to people, she actually thought he was a good guy at first. She walked into the water, looking off into the distance at the beautiful view. Everything looked so peaceful, she wished things could be like that forever.

Tidus spotted Yuna in the springs, she was standing still then she went under the water. "YUNA!" He cried out, quickly jumping off his chocobo and running to her.

He dived under water, spotting her and grabbing her, swimming to surface again.

Yuna coughed alittle, opening her eyes slowly, "Tidus?" She asked, tears falling out her eyes.

Tidus nodded, smiling alittle, "Yes, Yuna, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry." Yuna cried, tilting her head down in shame, "I never meant to-"

"Yuna," Tidus interrupted, smiling down at her, "You don't have to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. You didn't know Seymour was a big jerk when you met him."

"I know but-"

Tidus tilted her chin up so he could look at her, "Don't go killing yourself over it...I mean that literally too. What were you thinking?" He asked concerned.

Yuna shrugged, "I don't know...I just needed to get away for awhile."

"Suicide's not the way."

"I wasn't gonna kill myself...I just wanted to feel that peace for awhile...y'know?" Yuna asked, looking at him with hope.

"You don't have to marry Seymour." Tidus said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes I do!" Yuna cried.

"Why?"

"I'd have to now even if I didn't want to because...I signed a contract." Yuna sobbed.

"WHAT?" Tidus asked, shocked, "You're stuck with that asshole?"

Yuna nodded, still crying.

Tidus sighed, not wanting to see her cry anymore. He lifted her chin again, looking deep into her eyes then leaning down to kiss her. Yuna quickly complied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Tidus pulled away alittle, "I'm gonna make sure you don't have to marry him, Yuna. I promise." He said against her lips.

She smiled alittle, letting him pull her into another kiss.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL DANCE

Rikku sat in a chair that was against the wall. She couldn't believe what Laguna told her. So that's why Squall broke up with her? She was distraction? She'd get in his way? In some way she agreed with him. Squall did have a big destiny to fulfill, she didn't want to ruin that for him. She also wasn't sure if she could just leave him alone, like she said before: he was now apart of her heart, a big part that she couldn't just ignore. But if she had to let him go so he could live his destined life, she would try, just for him.

"May I have this dance?" Rikku looked up to see Squall staring down at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She responded.

"Why not?" Squall asked curiously.

"I think you know why." She looked down sadly, "It's ok. You don't have to lie anymore, Laguna told me everything."

"Laguna's a moron." Squall responded, "Just one dance...please?"

Rikku smirked alittle, "I thought you couldn't dance."

Squall chuckled, "Yeah...I kinda lied about that."

"I figured you did." Rikku said, still looking down, "But...I don't feel like dancing now."

Squall quirked an eyebrow, he wasn't gonna let her get off easily anymore. It was time he was honest with her. "Yes you do." He said, grabbing her hand and gently dragging her to the dancefloor.

Rikku smiled, amused that he was actually dragging _her _to the dancefloor. But shouldn't she be listening to Laguna's advice and leave Squall alone? No...she couldn't even if she wanted to. "Fine, buddy!" She smiled up at him, "But if you step on my toes you're gonna get it!"

Squall smiled, happy that she was kind of back to normal, "I won't, promise." He placed a hand on her back as his other went to grab hers. He then mentally cursed once he heard what song was playing.

_spoken)  
Girl you know we belong together  
I have no time for you to be playing  
With my heart like this  
You'll be mine forever baby, you just see_

(verse)  
We belong together  
And you that I'm right  
Why do you play with my head,  
Why do you play with my mind? 

He heard Rikku giggle softly. "I guess fate hates us, huh?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"You have no idea." He agreed, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." She responded like he expected and wanted, by blushing.

"Thanks, you look good too. Very handsome." She complimented.

_Said we'd be forever  
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me  
And never say good-bye?_

Girl I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead  
Spinnin' around and around

Chorus:  
Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you

"Can I ask you something?" Squall asked, looking down at her. He needed to know her opinion on something, it mattered more to him more then his own and Laguna's.

Rikku looked at him with concern, "Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." He assured her, sensing her concern, "It's just...would you rather listen to orders or follow your heart?"

Rikku thought a moment. She knew what he was talking about. "Well...it's always good to listen to orders. Makes things easier, right?"

Squall nodded, "I've gotten through life obeying them." He was disappointed though, he wanted her to pick the other one.

"Yeah..." Rikku agreed, "But, following your heart is better."

Squall looked down at her, smiling, "Really? Why you say that?" This is what he wanted to hear from her: the truth.

"Following orders are easy, but following your heart takes courage." Rikku said, "Plus I'd rather follow my heart and see where that takes me."

"That's true." Squall agreed. He heard what he wanted to, and now it was his choice. Follow orders and leave Rikku? Or follow his mind, heart, body, and soul and let himself fall in love with her and be happy?

_Girl, I know you really love me,  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only your first time_

Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together  
Forever, you and i

Girl, you love me again like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me, don't let me down

"Rikku?"

"Hmm?" Rikku asked, looking back at him.

"I don't like following orders." He said, finally choosing. He wasn't gonna let her go, he don't care if she got in the way of his destiny. He didn't wanna go through life wondering, 'what if?'

_Chorus_

(spoken)  
Girl I'm here for you  
All those times of night when you just hurt me  
And just run out with that other fella  
Baby I knew about it, I just didn't care  
You just don't understand how much I love you do you?  
I'm here for you

I'm not out to go out and cheat on you all night  
Just like you did baby but that's all right  
Hey, I love you anyway  
And I'm still gonna be here for you 'till my dying day baby  
Right now, I'm just in so much pain baby  
Coz you just won't come back to me  
Will you? just come back to me

(lonely)  
Yes baby my heart is lonely  
(lonely)  
My heart hurts baby  
(lonely)  
Yes I feel pain too  
Baby please

This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go

Rikku stared at him in shock, realizing what he was saying. "Squall...you're a Lionheart with a big destiny...I don't wanna get in the way of that..."

Squall gently placed his finger on her lips, "I don't care, Rikku. Let me bend the rules just this once, like you do." He smiled.

"That's me! Rikku the rebel!" She smiled.

"Whatever." He smiled, leaning towards her. Rikku happily leaned forward, ready for the kiss until she felt someone quickly pull her away.

"OWIE!" She said as Zex pulled her through the crowd, off of the dancefloor, "Let go of my arm!"

"No!" He replied angrily, "I have an hour before I have to take you home thanks to your curfew! And you're wasting it with that Leonheart guy! I did not rent a hotel room for this!"

"Rent a WHAT?" Rikku asked angrily.

"A hotel-" Zex felt someone grab him roughly by the shoulder, turning him to face a very angry Squall Leonheart.

"Er...hey, Squall!" Zex greeted. Squall didn't smile nor did he respond, he looked down at Zex's hand on Rikku's arm.

"He's silently telling you to let go." Rikku said, translating Squall's body language for Zex.

"Oh!" Zex said, quickly releasing her.

"Now what's this I hear about a hotel room?" Squall asked, staring at Zex like he was ready to pull out his gunblade and attack him then and there.

"Rikku promised me we'd go to a hotel room!"

"Ugh! Did not, liar!" Rikku yelled, kicking him in the shin. He yelped in pain, grabbing his leg.

Squall smiled, "I think you should get out of here before you get hurt even more." He suggested, clenching his fist.

"Don't worry, Squallie, I got this jerk." Rikku said, walking up to Zex, "This hurts me almost as much as it hurts you." She punched him, just like Squall taught her, knocking him out. "Take that, meanie! Who's your Rikku?" She yelled, bouncing from side to side.

Squall smiled, amazed about how good her punch was getting. He spotted Principal Percy coming towards them, wanting to see what the all the commotion was. "Shit," He muttered, remembering Rikku was already in hot water with him, "Rikku, we gotta go."

Rikku looked up, spotting him too. "Ur puo! (Oh boy!)" She muttered, letting Squall grab her hand and lead her outside to his car.

Rikku stopped to examine the car. She's never seen anything like it in Spira. "Wow...what is it, Squall?" She asked, amazed.

Squall watched her with a smile. She looked so adorable when she was amazed, "It's called a convertible." He replied, opening her door for her.

"You're just full of surprises, Squallie." She smiled, getting in the car.

CALM LANDS

Squall drove to the Calm Lands where he knew they could be alone. It was night and the stars were out, since no one actually lived there, it was quiet and peaceful. He stopped the car, turning off the engine. The had a great view of the mountains below them.

Rikku unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "I missed you." She whispered.

Squall smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." He replied, rubbing her arm.

"Are you sure about this? Us being together?" Rikku asked.

Squall looked down at her, tilting her head up, "I've never been sure about anything in my life. I care a lot about you, Rikku, more then you know."

She smiled, "I think I have a good idea. Plus I'm keeping my promise to you."

"You gonna teach me how to care about others?" He asked amused.

She nodded, "And how to work as a team!"

"You're almost done." He said, leaning down, "because I learned to care about someone else...you." He kissed her.


	9. Ch 9 Penpals

**CHAPTER 9: PEN PALS**

Rikku felt a cold draft blow past her, causing her to shiver and snuggle closer to the person next to her. 'Wait a minute!' Rikku thought, not remembering falling asleep with Yuna. But this person wasn't Yuna either, because the body felt masculine, too muscular to be Brother too. She opened her eyes slowly to find the sun shining brightly in her face. The sky was above her and she noticed she was in Squall's convertible with him. "Huh?" She quickly sat up, looking around, "Where am I?"

Squall woke up, feeling Rikku sit up quickly. "You ok, Rikku?" He asked concerned, sensing her confusion. She looked back and down at him, sighing, "Yeah, just forgot where I was for awhile...waitaminute!" She looked around, panicking, "What time is it? My pop's gonna kill me!"

"Shit!" Squall quickly sat up too, "We must've fell asleep! You think your dad knows your not home yet?" He asked, quickly putting the key in the ignition.

"I don't know!" Rikku said, trying to calm down, "It's very doubtful though!" Rikku knew she was gonna get it when she got home. She not only missed her curfew, but she'd be showing up with a guy, and the guy wasn't even her date. She was in for it...Squall quickly sped off.

RIKKU'S HOUSE

Squall stopped infront of Rikku's house, turning off the engine. He turned to look at her with concern, she looked scared, her head was down and her hands were on her lap.

"It's gonna be ok," Squall said, touching her shoulder comfortingly, "He'll understand that we just fell asleep."

Rikku shook her head, "You don't know Pops...he's gonna jump to conclusions and ground me for the rest of my young life!" Just then they heard a door pull open, Cid storming towards them. "Let the show begin." Rikku muttered, looking up at her furious dad.

"RIKKU! Frana dra ramm fana oui? (Where the hell were you?)" He asked angrily, pulling open the car door and grabbing her.

"Pops, I-"

"I specifically said 10 o'clock! It's 8 in the morning! Tu oui ryja yho etay ruf funneat E fyc? (Do you have any idea how worried I was?)" He asked, grabbing both her arms and staring at her, his face looked very worried and angered. Rikku could tell he was furious because he kept switching from Al Bhed to English.

"Don't worry!" Rikku said, "I was fine I just-"

"FINE! Fine is being home safe and sound! BY 10!" Cid yelled, interrupting.

"Um...excuse me." Squall said, walking up to Rikku and Cid. He knew he shouldn't interfer but he didn't want Rikku to stand there and get all the blame. Plus it was his fault she was late. The only problem was he wasn't good when it came to talking to parents, especially dads.

Cid turned to glare at him, "Who's this?" He asked, looking Squall up and down, "He doesn't look like the boy from last night! WHO IS HE?"

"Calm down!" Rikku yelled back, walking to Squall's side, "This is Squall, pops, I was...er...with him last night."

Yuna and Lulu walked outside, standing in the doorway. Yuna looked worried as Lulu had an amused look on her face.

"WITH HIM LAST NIGHT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH HIM LAST NIGHT?" Cid yelled, outraged, "E CFAYN EV OUI DFU TET YHODREHK...(I SWEAR IF YOU TWO DID ANYTHING...)"

"We didn't do anything, Pops, I swear!" Rikku interrupted, blushing alittle, "We just fell asleep!"

"This just gets better and better." Lulu smiled, watching as Cid's face went from hysteria to fury again.

Yuna looked at her, "_How _can you find this amusing? Rikku's in deep trouble and Squall's gonna probably gonna get it!" She asked angrily, "We have to do something!"

"Do you see that look in Cid's eyes?" Lulu asked, shocked, "I am not gonna try to calm that guy down!" Yuna sighed, wishing there was something she could do.

"FELL ASLEEP?" Cid asked, looking from him to her hysterically, "DRYD'C ED! OUI'NA KADDEHK MULGAT IB EH OUIN NUUS VUNAJAN! HU TYIKRDAN UV SEHAC EC KADDEHK BNAKHYHD! ACBALEYMMO PO Y PUO DRYD'C HUD AJAH YM PRAT! (THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING LOCKED UP IN YOUR ROOM FOREVER! NO DAUGHTER OF MINES IS GETTING PREGNANT! ESPECIALLY BY A BOY THAT'S NOT EVEN AL BHED!)" He yelled, grabbing Rikku and dragging her towards the front door. Yuna and Lulu quickly moved out his way.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, pulling out of his grip, "That's very prejudice of you! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! AND WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER!"

"Lower your voice, Rikku." Lulu said, watching as their neighbors came outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Rikku, get to your room." Cid said, his voice low and threatening.

"NO!" Rikku yelled, stubbornly, "You're getting all hot and angry over nothing! I'm sorry I missed my curfew but you have to understand I fell asleep, nothing more! It was completely innocent!"

"Rikku-"

"Um, sir," Squall decided to try again, Cid turned to glare at him, "Um...this isn't Rikku's fault. Don't be mad at her. I was the one that took her to Calm Lands."

Yuna and Lulu looked down, sighing. They knew he was trying to help but he was just making things worse.

"Everyone inside." Cid said in a low dangerous tone, "Including you, Lionheart."

Yuna and Lulu quickly ran inside. Rikku stuck her nose up stubbornly at Cid, grabbing Squall's hand and walking into the house.

"Fro? Fro luimth'd cra pa y puo? (Why? Why couldn't she be a boy?)" Cid asked sadly.

IN THE HOUSE

"We were right," Rikku whispered, smiling alittle, "Fate hates us." Squall smiled back as they both sat on the couch. Yuna and Lulu were sitting across from them. Yuna looked nervous, like she was expecting to get yelled at too. Rikku didn't understand why she was scared.

Cid walked in, looking very tired and frustrated, "You guys just don't know how hard it is to run a house filled with girls." He sighed, rubbing his temples, "First, Yuna comes home wet..."

"What were you doing wet, Yunie?" Rikku asked, looking at Yuna curiously.

"Rikku." Cid glared at her.

"Sorry, Pops." She smiled sheepishly, "Continue."

"And now Rikku's staying out all night with strange boys?" Cid asked, collapsing into his chair, "Is Lulu the only good one?"

"Oh whatever!" Yuna and Rikku said together, looking at Lulu as she put on her best 'innocent' face. Squall just watched in amusement, there was something about family fights that he found amusing. Probably because it was good to see someone other then him fight with his dad.

"Lulu's the worst!" Yuna said.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed, "I'm surprised she wasn't with _Tubby _last night!"

Lulu's eyes widened in shock, "Rikku!"

"Tubby?" Cid asked, sitting up, "Who is this 'Tubby'?"

"His name is Wakka!" Lulu yelled frustratedly, causing Cid to glare at her, "I mean...RIKKU WAS OUT WITH SQUALL ALL LAST NIGHT!"

"LU! You meanie!" Rikku yelled. Cid turned to glare back at her. Lulu smiled victoriously, sitting back in her chair.

"That's right! That's worse!" Cid said.

"WE DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" Rikku yelled, exasperated.

"Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, go to your rooms. I wanna talk to this boy alone." Cid said.

"His name is Squall, mister!" Rikku said angrily, getting up, "Wait a minute!...I ain't leaving you two alone!" Yuna and Lulu already left to their rooms. Rikku refused to leave her dad and Squall together. She didn't trust her dad.

"It's ok, Rikku." Squall said, glancing up at her, "I'll be fine."

"See? You're little boyfriend will be fine." Cid said, looking up at her.

Rikku glared at him, "Fine! But you better not ask any stupid questions!" She replied, storming off to her room.

"How can you _deal _with that?" Cid asked, turning to look at Squall, "Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter but sometimes her attitude is so...urgh! She does it on purpose!"

Squall smiled, "You gotta be very patient."

"You don't look like a patient man." Cid replied, eye-balling him suspiciously.

Squall shrugged, "I'm not. I can get aggravated and annoyed easily."

"Really?" Cid asked shocked, "Then what are you doing with _my _daughter? She's not exactly the quiet type."

Squall chuckled alittle. Cid was right, Rikku wasn't exactly the type to just leave a person be. If she sensed something was wrong she'd stay with them until they told her what was wrong, no matter what. That's what he needed, though. He wanted someone to listen to him, and actually listen to someone else too. "I know...but she shows me a side of her and myself that I didn't know existed." He replied.

Cid looked at him in shock, "My daughter has more then one side? Well...I do know of another one. Her perky and pissy sides, that's all...right?" He asked, shocked and intrigued that his daughter had another side he has never seen. And that this boy knew about them and saw them.

Squall nodded. People always seem to notice those sides first...why was that? No one knew of her depressed side because she never showed it in public. And now Squall knew of another one, one that he knew she had but he had the pleasure of seeing it and having it to himself: her loving side. Not 'loving' like in family in friends, but 'loving' as in kissing, touching, hugging...love you showed when you _wanted _someone. She showed him that side and he showed hers his back.

"So...you like my daughter because she's hyper and pissy? You have issues." Cid said, shaking his head. He'd never understand teenage boys these days.

"I like your daughter because she's a fun caring person." Squall responded.

Cid looked at him in shock, this guy didn't look like he liked Rikku's type. And he didn't look like Rikku's type either. Was he missing something here? "So you do like my daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied, staring at Cid with complete seriousness, "Look, I'm sorry I brought her back late. It won't happen again."

Cid sighed, "I'm good as long as nothing happened..." He looked up, giving Squall a hard glare, "Nothing happened, right?"

"Want the truth?" Squall asked.

Cid's jaw dropped, he quickly got up and began pacing back and forth. "OH NO! My daughter! My precious little Rikku's innocence was taken! SHE'S NOT EVEN MARRIED!" He cried out.

"Woah!" Squall said, putting his hands up, trying to stop Cid's outbursts, "Maybe that was a wrong choice of words. We just kissed, that's it."

Cid stopped to look at him, "You did...? Swear?"

Squall nodded, "I wouldn't take advantage of Rikku like that." He replied, seeing Rikku run back into the room.

"You ok, Pops?" Rikku asked with concern, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes, "I heard you shouting something about 'innocence' and 'marriage'."

"I'm fine, Rikku," Cid sighed, relieved, "I just went off the rocker alittle."

"Alittle?" Rikku asked, "Try all the way, Pops! You need to learn to trust me...and not judge people so quickly." She walked and sat next to Squall, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly in hers, "I like Squall and I plan on seeing him, ok?"

Cid sighed, nodding. Rikku was 16 now, she was now considered a woman and was allowed to associate with boys even if Cid didn't want her to. "I always expected you to be with that Gippal kid you liked so much, though." He muttered.

Squall's face dropped at the mention of Gippal. Maybe it was jealousy, but he didn't like the guy. He was the first person that Rikku actually wanted. If he wouldn't have left, they probably would've been together.

Rikku looked at Squall's mad face. "Pops!" She said, glaring at Cid for bringing Gippal up, "Gippal was just a crush!" That didn't make Squall any happier.

"Yeah...I know." Cid replied, "Squall...you're a good guy. I'm glad my daughter found you." He said as he turned to walk out the room.

Rikku smiled happily, looking at Squall to see that he still wasn't smiling. "Squallie..."

"You know," He spoke up, still mad, "I was beginning to like your dad until he had to bring _him _up." He wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight ahead, his face hard.

Rikku giggled, he looked so cute when he was mad and jealous. She sat up on her knees, turning his head towards her, "Come on, Squallie, he was just kidding." She smiled.

"It's cute you find this amusing." He replied, grimly.

"I don't!" Rikku lied, "But you just look so adorable when you're mad!" She pinched his cheek, playfully. He glared at her angrily, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Rikku-"

"You're just so adorable, Squallie!" She teased, pinching his cheek in a grandmotherly fashion.

"Rikku, you pinch my cheek again, I swear you'll regret it." He threatened. His threats didn't mean anything to her, she continued messing with him, making little baby sounds.

"Come on!" She smiled, "Start pouting for Rikku! C'mon, you know you want to!"

"You're just asking for it..."

"What was that?" Rikku asked in a teasing tone, "You're not gonna make a pouty face for me?" She reached for his face again but he quickly grabbed it, pushing her down on the couch and pinning her hands above her head. He was on top, smiling down at her.

"Aw!" Rikku pouted, "No fair!"

"I warned you." He smiled, "Plus your 'pouty' face is more adorable."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at him, "Bite me, meanie!" She replied, happiness in her eyes and voice.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied, leaning down to kiss her. He still held her hands above her head as she responded back. He pulled away from her mouth to kiss and nibble at her neck.

"HOLY CHOCOBOS!" Cid yelled as he walked into the room. Squall quickly let Rikku go and sat up. Rikku scooted to the other side of the couch, looking at her dad in shock.

"Uh...it's not what it looks like?" She asked, smiling nervously at her dad. Squall just stared at him in shock, he forgot there were others around.

"We'll talk later." He said quietly, turning the walk back out the room, "My baby...all grown up...boys touching her...she's not even MARRIED!" They heard him mutter.

"I think I made a good first impression." Squall said sarcastically, still staring at the doorway.

Rikku laughed, punching Squall lightly in the arm, "I think he likes you!"

BESAID HIGH

"Ok, class, your next assignment is you will be assigned penpals..."

The class began to groan, complaining about how they hate writing.

"Hey!" Mrs. Lee said, stopping their complaining, "You didn't let me finish. These penpals are special. We used a special system to match you up with the perfect person..."

"Are you trying to hook us up, Mrs. Lee?" A student asked.

"No, Tori. Plus the person will be the same sex as you." Mrs. Lee smiled.

"Cool!" Rikku shrieked excitedly, "When do we start?"

"Today," Mrs. Lee replied, "I want you to sit at the computers I assigned you yesterday. But there are two rules, you _must _obey them or else."

"Or else what?" Tidus asked.

"Or else your mind will be erased." Mrs. Lee responded, the class began gasping in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Yuna said, concerned, "Can you guys do that?"

Mrs. Lee nodded, "We can and we will."

The class gulped and began staring at eachother.

"What's the rules?" Squall asked, being the only one to not be shocked and worried. He didn't seem to be scared about messing up.

"Glad you asked, Mr. Leonheart," Mrs. Lee smiled, walking to the board and writing two sentences, "You must not tell them where you live, or give them hints of your surroundings. And you must not tell anyone else, that means your family and friends, your person's name. What you share with your penpal is strictly between you two."

Wakka shrugged, walking to his computer, "Seems simple enough, ya?"

"This is gonna be sooo fun!" Rikku said, flopping into her chair with excitement, "I wonder who I got?"

"The thought of another girl like you out there is frightening." Lulu joked, sitting next to Yuna. Rikku stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ok, log on. You should already have mail from your penpal." Mrs. Lee said, walking up and down the aisles.

"YOU GOT MAIL!" Everyone's computer sang as they logged on.

Yuna and Rikku began moving around in excitement, they loved meeting new people. Lulu watched them in amusement. 'Yuna's becoming more and more like Rikku everyday.' She thought, getting up to stand between them. "How about you two settle down before you guys start foaming at the mouth." She suggested, smirking.

"Sorry, Lu!" They said in unison, sitting proper in their seats. Lulu nodded at them, feeling someone watching her.

"What?" She asked annoyed, not even looking the guy.

Wakka jumped, not knowing Lulu knew he was watching her, "Uh...nothing." He responded, looking down. Lulu rolled her eyes and went to go sit in her seat.

Tidus elbowed Wakka in the side, "Real smooth, Wakka." He smiled.

"Shut up! Just because you and Yuna are good again doesn't mean you have game either!" Wakka replied angrily. He hated that Lulu was mad at him and that Squall and Tidus got their girls back. It was Squall's fault he had to go with Dona.

"You shouldn't have been freaking with Dona on the dancefloor, you knew Lulu was watching." Squall replied, typing on his computer.

"No I didn't!" Wakka yelled, Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna looked down at them. Wakka blushed and began typing on his computer too.

Rikku got up and walked up to them, standing between Squall and Wakka. "What's the matter, Tubby? Having Lulu problems?" She asked, looking down at Wakka.

"No." He muttered angrily, paying attention to his computer.

"Yes you are." Yuna smiled, walking up to them, "C'mon, Wakka! Let me and Rikku help!"

"You guys will just make things worse." He muttered, glancing Lulu who ignored them.

Yuna leaned down, her hands behind her back, "Do these look like the faces of people that will make things worse?" She asked, giving him her best innocent smile. He looked at her then at Rikku who was also smiling at him. They both looked innoncent and sincere, but he knew underneath that was two girls ready to make things difficult for him.

"Yeah!" Rikku smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're 'Lulu experts'! We'll have you guys back and arguing in no time!"

"Why do I not doubt that?" He asked. Looking back and forth from Yuna to Rikku.

Squall grabbed Rikku around the waist, settling her on his lap, "Because Rikku's a master at making people argue." He replied.

Tidus stood up, wrapping an arm around Yuna, "And Yuna can help. Come on, let them!" He said, giving Wakka his best puppy-dog eyes.

Wakka looked at him and Yuna then at Rikku and Squall, "Fine...I leave it in your hands." He sighed.

Rikku and Yuna smiled, looking at him with excitement. "No problem, Wakka! Leave it to us!" Yuna said, leaving to settle next to Lulu.

Rikku got up, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now that we're on the job, you'll get Lulu back!" She smiled, skipping back to her seat.

Squall watched her, then glanced at Wakka, "You're screwed." He said before turning to his computer.

"Yup." Tidus agreed, sitting back down.

"What!" Wakka asked, looking at the both of them, "But...you two just said..."

Squall shrugged, "We were just supporting our girls, man." He replied.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed, "They may seem like they're helping, they're just gonna make things worse like you said."

"I hate you guys!" Wakka muttered.

YUFFIE KISAGARI

Rikku clicked on her mail, seeing she had a note from her penpal, Yuffie Kisagari. She began silently reading it:

_Dear penpal person girl,_

_My name is the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisagari...well, ok, it's just Yuffie Kisagari, but I'm a great ninja too! I'm 16 and I collect materia...even though Vinnie keeps telling me it's not called 'collecting' it's called 'stealing'. Pfft, whatever! What does he know? He's been in a coffin for like over 30 years or something like that! Anyways, enough about him and more about me...I am currently travelling with a group called AVALANCHE, I can't tell you what we're doing because I so do not feel like having my memory erased. But I think I'm allowed to tell you the names of my team members right? There's Aeris, this flowergirl Cloud met, very ditsy. Cid, he's our pilot. What a total jerk and he has quite the mouth on him. Barret, he has an adorable daughter he just adopted named Marlene. Red, my partner in crime, he's a big kitty...literally! Cloud, our 'leader' or whatever. Poor guy's having girl problems. Aeris loves him but he won't show his love back. He keeps saying that he has to keep a promise to a childhood friend. And Vinnie...er...Vincent. He hates it when I call him Vinnie but I have nicknames for all my friends. I just like his the most. He usually likes to be alone but I won't allow that. I won't allow him to mourn over that traitor dead girlfriend of his...what's her name again? Aw, who cares! I didn't even know the girl and she's bugging the heck outta me. He gets mad when I talk about her like that though...but he's so damn polite that he won't yell at me! Dude has problems...well...ttyl. Time to go see what the Vamp boy is up to!_

_-Yours truly, The Great Ninja Yuffie_

Mrs. Lee was right, Rikku had a lot in common with this girl. They were both considered 'thieves' and knew boys who were lonewolves. Rikku began typing back:

_Hiya Yuffie!_

_My name is Rikku, I'm also 16. I know what you mean by the 'thief' thing. I just like to borrow! That's all! My cousin, Yunie, use to disapprove of it but now she's use to it! I got her coming out of her shell, she's using guns now and everything. Your group of friends ain't the only ones having problems. Yuna's getting married to some complete jerk-loser named Seymour. She won't tell me why though! But she's in love with this guy named Tidus and he loves her back. Why won't she leave Seymour for Tidus? He treats her way better! My friend Lulu is currently mad at Wakka, a guy she's in love with, because he was a complete big meanie and decided to take a certain skank to the dance. But don't worry! Yunie and I got permission to fix things for him! Me on the otherhand...I feel a lot better then I did a couple of days ago...I got my Squallie back! He's still alittle distant but at least he's telling me things now. Your 'Vinnie' sounds a lot like my 'Squallie' and I'm kinda sensing you like him...except my Squallie don't have a dead girlfriend...well I hope he don't._

_Seeya! -Rikku_

CLOUD STRIFE

"Mail from Cloud Strife?" Squall read to himself, "What kind of name is that?" He shrugged, clicking on the message:

_My name is Cloud Strife, 17, and I'm currently with my group AVALANCHE on an important mission...but I sense things are just gonna get worse. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be their leader, that they didn't depend on me so much. Especially Aeris. Aeris expects me to guard her, protect her. I just think I can't handle that...Then there's these feelings getting in the way. I can't allow myself to fall for Aeris...I have to stick to the mission and not get attached. Oh well...I gotta go. That ninja's bothering Vincent again. I gotta stop her before he shoots her, which I know he won't do, but you can never be too sure._

'This guys has problems,' Squall thought, 'And I thought my life was difficult.' He began typing back:

_My name's Squall Leonheart, 17. I don't know what to say about myself except for I hate being in charge of others and considered a leader. So I don't know what to say about your 'leader' problem. As for Aeris, I know how you feel. I have a girl too, the problem is she's perfect and I'm falling for her...which is not allowed for me because in a year I'm leaving. She doesn't know about it yet, and I can't bring myself to tell her. She thinks my destiny is to only become a Lionheart...but there's so much more. Something bad's gonna happen and I have to help set things straight when it does. As for the ninja and this Vincent guy...let her bother him. He might like it._

'Hmm...no name?' Yuna thought, 'Odd...' She clicked on the message, hoping there'd be a name in there:

_I'm 16 years old and I can't tell you my name because I don't know my real identity. I have changed it so many times that I don't know what to call myself now. I go by a name now, but I don't wanna say because they'll find me. I am not going back to that place again...not without him. The only problem is, I don't know who 'him' is. But I sense I'm gonna meet him soon. How do you know that you're in love? I felt it so many times but it always ends in disappointment. My childhood friend who I was in love with left me, telling me to stay away from a certain boy...but I didn't listen. I wish I had...my childhood friend was completely right about this boy. He said he loved me, then tried to force me to do something I didn't want to...how is that love?_

Yuna read the letter, becoming more and more depressed by each word. This girl didn't seem happy at all, something horrible must've happen to her to make her so...sad.

_Dear No name,_

_I'm Yunalesca, Yuna for short. I am 17 years old. I'm sorry to hear about your childhood friend and the boy that betrayed you. Hopefully you'll see your childhood friend and tell him how you feel. And maybe this guy you're searching for is you're soulmate...just an opinion. I'm having problems too. I'm being forced into marriage, I guess it's my fault though. But I wasn't suppose to fall in love...but I did. I want to be with Tidus, but I belong to Seymour now...I just don't know what to do. Maybe we do have a lot in common._

SORA

'Sora?' Tidus thought, he knew a Sora...there's no way it could be the Sora he knew...if it was then this computer must have some weird powers:

_Dear Penpal,_

_My teacher's making me do this but Kairi says it'll be fun so I'm giving it a try. My name's Sora and I'm 15, Since I have to obey the rules I can't tell you were I live. But there's this island me and my friends Riku and Kairi go on. We use to go there with three other people, but they moved away...we miss them. I have been practicing, hopefully to one day beat Riku...which I don't think is gonna happen anytime soon...he's just too strong! But I have to prove myself to Kairi somehow!_

'Holy chocobos!' Tidus thought, shocked. It was the Sora he knew...Sora from Destiny Islands! Tidus's first hometown! But that was a different world...how could he be communicating with someone from a different world?

_Sora? Is that really you? It's your old pal, Tidus! You should already know I'm 17 now. It's also nice to know you miss me! I can't tell you where I live because it's against the rules...but I can tell you I finally met a girl. Her name's Yuna, only problem is she's getting married...as for the 'Riku' thing...you'll never beat him. Like Wakka and I always use to say, he's too strong. Kairi can always depend on him!_

"Ok, class," Mrs. Lee spoke up, "Bell's about to ring. Time to log off your computers and get ready for your next class. I hope you liked your penpals!"

"Sure did!" Rikku smiled, jumping out of her seat, "Mine's is a thief just like me!"

"Mine's didn't tell me much about herself..." Yuna responded, "She seemed scared about something."

"Sounds just like you," Lulu said, "You're always scared something bad's gonna happen."

"What was your girl like, Lu?" Rikku asked curiously.

Lulu shrugged, "Some girl that's in some Crimson Squad with three boys." She replied, leaving as she saw Tidus, Squall, and Wakka walking towards them.

"I thought you said you were gonna help me!" Wakka complained, watching as Lulu walked away.

"We haven't started yet." Yuna replied.

"Yeah, you can't rush love!" Rikku smiled, Wakka scowled then walked out the room, his head hung down.

"You guys are mean." Tidus smiled, grabbing Yuna's books for her.

Yuna frowned, "We don't mean to be. We just wanna take precautionary measures first. We're on Lulu's side, you know."

"I kinda do mean to be mean." Rikku said, thinking alittle, "It's Tubby's fault for agreeing to take Dona."

"Actually that's Squall's fault." Tidus said, looking at Squall.

Yuna and Rikku looked at Squall in shock. "It's _your _fault Lulu's so mad at Wakka?" Yuna asked, placing a hand on her hip and staring at Squall.

Squall shrugged, "Calli promised to leave all of us alone if I went with her, Tidus went with Leblanc, and Wakka went with Dona."

Rikku sighed, glaring at him, "And why didn't you tell us this before? That would've been a lot of help!"

Squall shrugged again, smiling at her, "Because you didn't ask." He knew she was about to get pissy again. He liked her pissy.

Rikku stomped her foot in frustration, "Sah ryja du syga drehkc cu tevvelimd! (Men have to make things so difficult!)" She sighed.

"Fa mega drehkc tevvelimd. Ayco ec vun fayg baubma. (We like things difficult. Easy is for weak people.)" He smiled, looking at her face go from frustration to a teasing smile too.

"Kuut, palyica E's y tevvelimd kenm du esbnacc. (Good, because I'm a difficult girl to impress.)" Rikku said in a teasing tone.

Squall began laughing, placing an arm around her, "I can tell." He replied.

Yuna and Tidus looked at eachother in confusion. "Don't look at me," Yuna said, "I'm still trying to learn Al Bhed."

Tidus looked back at Rikku and Squall who were smiling at them, "Hey, how about we speak _English_?" He asked, "For all Yuna and I know you guys can be saying some very perverted stuff."

Squall shook his head, smiling, as Rikku gave Tidus a disgusted look and stuck out her tongue.

Yuna smiled at them, then she remembered something, "Shoot! You guys that orientation thingy is starting right now!"

"What orientation?" Tidus asked.

"The orientation honoring the students who passed their missions!" Yuna said, looking panicked, "Which would be us!" She added as they still looked at her in confusion.

"Oh!" Rikku said, "_Oh_! We've gotta go!"

Yuna nodded, agreeing. They quickly grabbed Tidus and Squall, running down the hall.

AUDITORIUM

Rikku, Yuna, Tidus, and Squall ran into the auditorium, which was crowded already with all the students and staff in the school.

"There you guys are!" Mr. Omni yelled, walking towards them, "I thought you guys were gonna forget!"

"Us?" Tidus asked nervously, scratching his head, "Never!"

"Uh huh." Mr. Omni said, "Well you guys sure are late. Hurry up and get on stage, will ya?" He began pushing them up the stage stairs.

"Take it easy, will ya?" Tidus asked angrily as he was shoved into Squall.

"Ouch! Man, that was my foot!" Squall complained.

"Yuna, you're hands on my butt!" Rikku said, almost tripping up the stairs.

"Not my fault!" Yuna said, turning to glare at Mr. Omni, "Some people are just rude!"

"And here they are!" Principal Percy said into the microphone as he saw them come onto stage. The audience began to cheer. Squall, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus didn't notice, they were still recovering from being shoved involuntarily onto stage.

"They were the only ones who passed their missions." Principal Percy said, walking towards them. Rikku was the first to recover, seeing how the crowd was cheering for them. She quickly began smiling and took a bow. Yuna was shocked by all the people, becoming embarassed and shy. Squall just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, not seeming to care about the crowd. Tidus gave Yuna a confused 'what's going on again?' look.

"Uh, don't you guys wanna say something?" Principal Percy asked. Rikku and Yuna stared at him in shock, Tidus was still trying to remember what was going on, Squall just stood there, leaning against the wall with his head down and eyes closed.

Yuna pushed Rikku forward, volunteering her. "Hey!" Rikku yelped, glancing back at Yuna, "Why I gotta go first?"

Yuna shrugged, "You like this kinda stuff!" She replied, smiling.

Rikku sighed, grabbing the mic and looking out into the audience. She really didn't like giving speeches, she always got nervous, "Um...considering we almost died, I'm glad we passed our mission," She began, glancing back at Yuna who encouraged her to go on, "And who's bright idea was it to have us meet up at the Thunder Plains! Thanks a lot, meanie! I have Agraphobia, y'know!"

Yuna sighed, placing her head in her hand, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Rikku go first. She heard Squall chuckling from where he was standing, at least he found it amusing. She saw Tidus walk past her and up to Rikku, grabbing the mic from her.

"Yeah!" He complained, "Yuna and I were doing perfectly fine until a ugly purple-haired jerk tried to kill us!"

"That's enough." Yuna said, grabbing the mic from him and pushing Rikku and Tidus back to where Squall was. She turned to look at the audience shyly, "We're...honored to have been able to go on these missions and help people...thank you." She quickly handed the microphone to Principal Percy, running back to join Tidus, Rikku, and Squall.

"Er..." Principal Percy looked at the audience in shock as they looked back at him in confusion, "How about we get a word from our leader-to-be, Squall Leonheart!" The crowd began cheering again as Principal Percy handed the mic over the a shocked Squall.

He looked at the mic, then at Rikku, then at the awaiting audience. What the hell did they want him to do...?

"A speech...? Forget it! Cut the mic!" Squall said, walking off stage as Rikku began giggling.

"I just wanna say one more thing," Tidus said, leaning towards the mic, "ZANARKAND! REPRESENT!" He shouted throwing up his arms. Yuna smiled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off stage.

Rikku was about to walk offstage until she saw Seymour coming up the stairs. 'What is he doing here?' She thought angrily, moving out his way as he walked past her, smiling.

Seymour walked on stage and grabbed the mic. Yuna looked up at him in shock as Tidus glared angrily. Squall was confused about what was going on as Rikku ran to stand by his side. "What's going on?" He whispered to her. Rikku shrugged, looking at Yuna, "I don't know but it don't look good."

"I, Seymour Guado, would like to make an announcement." He said, smiling at the audience, "Yunalesca and I will be getting married in two days."

Yuna and Rikku gasped in shock. "TWO DAYS?" Tidus asked angrily, about to attack Seymour until Squall grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, confused, "Yuna's getting _married_? Since when?"

Tidus sighed, looking down, "It's a forced marriage. It's a long story."

Seymour walked offstage to grab Yuna and bring her onstage with him. Rikku was ready to attack him too until Squall grabbed her. "Wait." He said.

"Got anything to say, Yuna, my love?" Seymour asked, looking down at Yuna. She shook her head, closing her eyes sadly as tears feel down.

"Good!" He smiled, looking at the audience, "Hope to see you all there!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I had to throw in some characters from other final fantasy games and kingdom hearts in there because they are connected to what's gonna be happening later on. If you're wondering what, then you're just gonna have to wait to find out : P I bet some people are also wondering why I didn't mention Tifa...it's a secret! Just remember, everything's connect! Plus, I am using quotes from the games, like Squall's and Rikku's. And what color is Seymour's hair? Blue or Purple?

Thanks, Mandamirra10, you're right. We must make things right in the universe and have Squall and Rikku together! My cuzin and I will be trying to make up a good plan.


	10. Ch 10 Yuna's Wedding

**CHAPTER 10: YUNA'S WEDDING**

"Where's Yuna?" Rikku asked, walking into Lulu's room. Lulu looked up from her book at a very pissed Rikku. She could tell she was pissed because she said 'Yuna' and not her usual 'Yunie'.

Lulu shrugged, "After the orientation I saw her sneak out the back door. I was gonna congratulate her on her marriage..."

"Congratulate!" Rikku asked, outraged, "SEYMOUR'S AN ASSHOLE!"

Lulu looked at her in shock. Did Rikku just cuss? That's it, she was spending too much time with Squall. But that also meant that something was horribly wrong...why is Rikku so upset? True, Yuna wasn't exactly happy once Seymour announced their engagement, but Lulu was too far in the back to really see Yuna's reaction.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked concerned, sitting up on her bed.

Rikku sighed, "Tidus just told me and Squall that Yuna signed a contract to marry Seymour. She's no longer doing it because she wants to, it's a forced marriage." She sat on the bed, looking down sadly.

"What?" Lulu asked, shocked and angered that Yuna would just sign her life away.

"I can't let her go through with this, Lu...I gotta help her..." Rikku said, "She loves Tidus, and he loves her. She should be with him."

Lulu nodded, agreeing, but not liking the look in Rikku's eyes. She was gonna do something crazy. "What are you thinking, Rikku?" Lulu asked curiously.

Rikku wasn't paying attention, she looked deep in thought, which was unusual to Lulu. Rikku never took time to sit down and think things out, she usually went for it, not caring about the consequences.

"Rikku?" Lulu tried again, still no response. Now she was really acting like Squall.

"I gotta do something," Rikku said, getting up and walking towards the door, "I'll be right back."

"Rikku...Rikku!" Lulu called out, but Rikku left, ignoring her, "RIKKU! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

LUCA GYM

Squall, Tidus, and Wakka decided to go to the Luca gym. Tidus was stressed and he needed to work out some of his frustration, Squall wanted to practice with his gunblade some more, and Wakka just went along because he was bored.

"I hate that guy!" Tidus said, punching the punching bag with every word. He wanted to talk to Yuna after the orientation but she disappeared. He made a promise to her and he was gonna keep it. He wouldn't allow Yuna to marry Seymour, it just wasn't right. She didn't love him, and he just saw her as a sign of property.

"What you gonna do about it, Brudda?" Wakka asked, holding the bag for Tidus, trying not to get hit.

"I'm gonna-" Tidus didn't get to finish his sentence because the gym door swung open, Lulu stormed in looking very pissed off. Tidus, Wakka, and Squall stopped what they were doing to stare at her in confusion.

"Hey, Lu." Wakka greeted dumbly, wondering what she was doing there.

"Shut it!" She said, sending him a death glare, "I'm only gonna ask this once: What the HELL is going on with Yuna?"

Tidus frowned angrily, turning back to the bag and began punching it again, "She's getting married. Didn't you listen at the orientation?" He asked.

Lulu scowled, "I know that! Don't be a smart ass, Tidus! Why is she so upset?" She asked, looking at them impatiently.

"Ever think she didn't want to _marry _the guy?" Squall asked, giving Lulu an arrogant look.

"You too! I don't need two smart ass remarks." Lulu replied, "And since when did Yuna not wanna get married? Seymour seems like an ok guy."

Tidus stopped punching the bag to stare at Lulu like she was the craziest person in Spira, "OK! HE'S A FUCKING POSSESIVE ASSHOLE!" He yelled, pulling out his sword and slashing the bag. Wakka quickly moved out the way, watching all the stuffing from the punching bag fall on the floor. Squall watched too, with an amused smile.

"You sound like Rikku," Lulu said, giving Tidus a disappointed look, "And am I the only one that thinks Seymour's nice?" The guys nodded.

"Rikku?" Wakka asked, "Rikku cusses?"

Lulu nodded, looking at Squall accusingly, "Right before she went into 'crazy overprotective cousin mode' and left."

"Left? What do you mean 'left'? Where'd she go?" Squall asked concerned.

Lulu shrugged, "I don't know. She just got up and left saying she had to do something."

"AND YOU LET HER GO!" Squall asked, outraged. He began pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka watched in amazement, that's the most emotion they ever seen Squall show.

"Calm down...she's probably with Yuna." Lulu said.

"YUNA'S MISSING TOO?" Tidus asked, "This is just fucking great! Why the hell did you let them leave?"

Lulu looked at them angrily, "Sorry! I didn't know I was _babysitting_!" She replied angrily.

"This is serious, Lulu!" Squall said, glaring at her, "Do you have any idea where Rikku could be?"

"If I knew, do you think I would be standing here talking to you morons?" Lulu asked.

"Less arguing, more searching." Tidus said, walking towards the the door.

Squall nodded, following him, "We'll take my car." He said.

"Only one problem!" Lulu shouted, walking to the doorway, "It's a two-seater!"

"Stay with Wakka!" Tidus shouted back, getting into the passengar's seat.

"Great." She muttered, glancing over at Wakka.

BEVELLE

"Uh huh...and do you know who's on that guest list?" Rikku asked. She went around Bevelle asking people questions about Seymour's and Yuna's wedding. She met a reporter named Belinda who knew a lot about the wedding. She was a big help, she knew about the security system and everything.

"Only the people Seymour likes, he won't allow Yuna to invite people. He says it's too risky." Belinda responded.

"Uh huh." Rikku said, writing information down in her notepad. She needed all the information she could get before she tried to sneak into the wedding. She doubted she was on the guest list.

"Yeah and...hey, do you know those two guys?" Belinda asked, pointing at two guys coming towards them. Rikku turned around to see Squall and Tidus. They didn't look happy.

"Oh, poopie." She muttered, looking down.

"Rikku!" Squall said, walking up to her, "What are you doing here? You can't just leave without telling people where you're going!"

"Lulu told you, huh?" Rikku asked, smiling sheepishly. Squall didn't smile back, he gave her a disappointed look. "Sorry!" She apologized, "But I have left by myself before, you know!"

"I know..." Squall sighed, "But Lulu said that you were worrying about Yuna. And I know you can get alittle crazy when it comes to helping people."

Rikku nodded, looking down, "Sorry for worrying you...I just gotta help Yunie." She apologized.

Squall lifted her chin up, smiling at her, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You worry, which causes you to act before you think."

"Actually," Rikku smiled, "I thought this one out."

Squall quirked his eyebrows, "Are you serious?" He asked, amused.

Rikku nodded, "I did a Squallie and actually thought my plan out.You're having a huge affect on me you know." She smiled.

"That's not a good thing." Squall smiled, leaning down to kiss her until he felt two pairs if eyes on him. Tidus and Belinda was staring at them. Tidus looked shocked and Belinda looked amused. "Forgot they were here." He muttered to Rikku. She smiled up at him, turning to look at them.

"Man, who are you and what have you done with Squall Leonheart?" Tidus asked confused, "How come you are never this nice and sincere around me?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Because you're not important." He responded.

"Not important?" Tidus asked shocked, "But...think of all we shared, Squall! I'm beginning to think you like Rikku more then me!" He said in a hurt voice.

"Man, don't ever say that again." Squall responded, smirking, "You know I like Rikku more then you anyways."

"Are they going to crash the wedding too?" Belinda asked. Rikku's eyes widened in shock, she didn't want Squall to know her plan. But now he did.

Tidus looked at Belinda confused as Squall stared at Rikku expectantly.

"They weren't suppose to know." Rikku whispered to Belinda, tensing up and staring at Squall nervously.

"Oh!" Belinda said, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"_Crash _the wedding?" Squall asked, gazing at Rikku, waiting for her to explain.

"Er..hehe...um...you see." Rikku slouched down nervously, "Ok! I admit it! I'm crashing Yunie's wedding!"

"Rikku-"

"Good idea!" Tidus interrupted, thinking, "We could crash it, kick Seymour's ass, take Yuna and leave."

Squall turned to glare his disapproval at Tidus, "Are you kidding me? Do you know how heavily protected that wedding's gonna be?" He asked.

"Got it all handled, Squallie," Rikku smiled, pulling out her notepad, "Belinda here gave me all the info I need!"

"And you," He turned to look back at her, "If we were to crash the wedding, you aren't going."

"WHAT!" Rikku yelled, shocked, "It was MY idea! Why can't I go?"

"Too dangerous." He responded, crossing his arms to indicate that his choice was final.

"Oh no, mister! I'm going!" Rikku said stubbornly, "Plus you and Tidus aren't sneaky enough!"

"Hey!" Tidus yelled, offended, "I can be pretty damn sneaky when I wanna be!"

"Suurrree!" Rikku teased, "But I'm a thief _and _I can build good machina to help us."

"You're not going."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

Squall sighed, there was no changing her mind. She was right, it was her idea, she should be able to go. But he didn't want her to. There'd be a lot of guards there, with guns. And he knew she couldn't out run guns.

"So what's it gonna be, Squallie?" Rikku asked, smiling, "Am I going? Or am I gonna have to sneak in there by myself?"

"Fine." He muttered, knowing she would sneak in there anyways. It was better to have her by his side then her by herself.

"What was that?" She asked, her smile getting wider.

"I said fine!" He said louder. She smiled happily, jumping on him. He quickly grabbed her out of reflex, holding her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and hug him tightly.

"Don't worry, Squallie!" She smiled against his neck, "It's gonna be sooo fun! And we'll be saving Yunie!"

"Yeah, _Squallie_." Tidus teased, "Don't worry."

Squall turned to glare at him, "Just wait till later." He muttered angrily.

THE PLAN

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Squall, and Tidus sat around Squall's room using all the information Rikku got to come up with a good plan.

"Squall wasn't kidding," Wakka said, looking at the outline of the building on the blue prints, "This place is heavily guarded, ya?"

"It is." Lulu agreed, "How do you expect us to sneak in, Rikku?"

"Well," Rikku smiled brightly, "I was gonna start from the top!"

"What do you mean from the top?" Tidus asked, "As in falling from the sky?"

Rikku nodded, "My brother can fly us up there, we'll jump from the ship and be ontop of the building. Then we work our way down."

"Are you crazy?" Wakka asked, bewildered, "That's a long way up! That's a long way down!"

"I'm not crazy, I'm Al Bhed!" Rikku said, defending herself, "And I know that! Not afraid of _heights_ are you, Tubby?"

"Yeah," Lulu smiled, "That's so unattractive in a guy."

Wakka looked at Lulu in shock. "N-no! I'm not afraid!" He stuttered, "I love heights! Let's do it, ya?"

Rikku and Lulu smiled, satisfied with his answer. Squall and Tidus shook their heads, disappointed.

"Ok, Lulu and Wakka will be in charge of finding that contract." Tidus said, pacing around the room.

"What you want us to do with it when we find it?" Lulu asked.

"Burn it." Rikku and Tidus said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Wakka asked.

"Who cares?" Rikku asked, "No contract, no marriage."

Lulu and Wakka looked at eachother then shrugged, "Ok." They agreed.

"I'll find Yunie while Tidus and Squall handle Seymour." Rikku said.

Squall looked at her, "You ain't going by yourself."

Rikku sighed, "I have to! Tidus is gonna need help with Seymour. Plus, I'm the sneakiest so it'll be easier for me to get to Yunie!"

Squall looked back down, "Fine. But you better be careful." He replied.

"When have I have not been careful?" She asked confidently.

Squall glanced up at her, quirking an eyebrow.

Rikku giggled nervously, "Don't answer that!"

"It's settled then." Tidus said, sitting down. Relaxing now that he knew that Yuna will be ok once they help her.

"Does anyone _know _where Yuna is?" Lulu asked concerned.

They all shrugged, looking at eachother.

"Mall?" Wakka suggested.

Rikku and Lulu threw something at him.

"Ow!" He pouted, "It was just a suggestion!"

"_Why _would Yunie be shopping at a time like this?" Rikku asked.

Wakka shrugged, grabbing a pillow to protect himself just in case, "Calm her nerves, ya?"

Rikku and Lulu were about to yell at him some more until they realized he was right. They always went shopping when things got rough and complicated.

"He's right." Lulu said, looking at Rikku in disbelief.

"Wow," Rikku said, shocked, "C'mon, Lu, we're going shopping." She jumped up, grabbed Lulu's hand, and ran towards the door.

Wakka scratched his hand in confusion, "I'll never understand women, ya?"

Tidus and Squall shrugged.

THE NEXT DAY

Yuna wasn't at the mall or didn't return home that night. Rikku was beginning to worry, thinking something bad happened to her. She looked at her pile of things that she bought yesterday, shopping didn't help calm her nerves like it use to. Something was up, and Yuna was missing.

RING! RING! Rikku quickly ran to the phone, answering it. "Rikku speaking." She said cheerfully into the phone.

"Rikku?" She heard a soft, low voice ask.

"YUNIE?" She asked, shocked, "Yunie, where are you? Are you ok?..."

"I'm fine, Rikku." She could hear the smile in Yuna's voice, "Don't worry. I'm...at Seymour's house."

"SEYMOUR'S HOUSE?" Rikku yelled, outraged, "Yunalesca, you get your butt back here! What are you doing there?"

"Don't be mad, Rikku." Yuna pleaded, "He's making me stay here till after our wedding."

"MAKING YOU?" Rikku yelled, "That's holding you against your will! What till I see that blue-haired..."

"Rikku, shh! Calm down!" Yuna whispered, "I think this phone call is being listened to. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm ok."

"Being held prisoner is _not _ok!"

Yuna giggled weakly, "I miss you guys so much...tell Tidus I'm sorry..."

"Yuna, wait..." CLICK! Rikku looked at the phone in shock. 'She did not just hang up on me!' She thought angrily. She threw the phone against the wall, letting out a frustrated growl.

"What the phone ever do to you?" Squall asked with an amused smile.

"Not the phone! Yunie!" Rikku replied, sitting down on the floor, placing her head in her hands.

Squall walked up to her, kneeling down. "Don't worry. We'll have Yuna safe and home tomorrow." He said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, "But it sucks to not be able to do something _now_."

Squall glanced at her couch, seeing all the new clothes spread out in piles. He could tell from one glance that he was gonna disapprove of them already. He then got an idea, it wasn't like him but it'll help Rikku alittle and calm her nerves.

"How 'bout we go shopping?" He suggested. She looked at him in shock. He wasn't the type to go shopping, only time he did was to get new belts or if he was going with Tidus and Wakka.

"_You_? _You _wanna go shopping?" She asked dumbly, "With _me_?"

Squall nodded, "Only if you promise not to steal from me this time." He smiled.

Rikku recovered from her shock, smiling back, "But...I already went shopping."

"At your stores...what do you say we try something different?" He asked.

"Something different?" Rikku asked excitedly, "_You're _gonna give _me _a make-over?"

"Not exactly, but if you wanna think about it that way, then yes."

"COOL!" She jumped up, she loved make-overs, especially if she was the one getting them, "But no making me look all depressing like Lulu!"

"I couldn't if I tried." He smiled, standing up.

THE MALL

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Here first! Here first!" Rikku said, jumping up and down, excitedly.

Squall looked at the store. The store consisted of mostly t-shirts and jeans. What harm could it do if Rikku shopped there? Squall nodded, watching Rikku run happily into the store.

She ran straight to shelf of clothes, grabbing clothes and handing them to Squall. He stood there shocked, holding them consciously.

"Um, Rikku...do you even know what you're grabbing?"

"Uh huh." Rikku responded, grabbing random clothes and giving them to him, "I have a keen sense of fashion. And thief eyes. I'm faster then the average shopper!"

"I can tell." Squall said, looking at the people watching them. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea...but Rikku's happy.' He thought, letting Rikku pull him towards the dressing room.

"Wait here!" Rikku smiled, grabbing some clothes from him and running into the dressing room.

"Your girlfriend, she a perky one, huh?" A guy asked, he was holding a broom.

Squall glanced at him, "Yeah...enough energy for all of Spira." He responded.

The guy chuckled, beginning to sweep alittle, "Isn't this fashion alittle too...emo for her?" He asked.

Squall shrugged, "As long as she's covered up." He responded, wondering why he was talking to this guy in the first place. He never had conversations with strangers before, he usually waved them off by responding 'whatever'. Rikku was changing him a lot, but he liked it.

"I guess..." The guy said, looking up, his eyes opened wide and jaw dropped. Squall looked at him strangely, 'What the hell is this guy looking at? Why does he looked so shocked? And why the hell is he drooling?' He thought, turning his head in the direction the guy was looking. Squall's face dropped too as he seen what the guy was looking at.

Rikku was in the doorway, striking a dramatic pose, smiling at them. She had on a small tight grey tee that she tied in the back to show her stomache. It had the Lionheart symbol on it in red. And short faded black jean shorts. "I LOVE shopping!" She smiled, twirling for them, "What you think?"

"I love-" Squall covered the guy's mouth before he could finish. 'Leave it to Rikku to make a complete plain and conservative outfit look sexy.' He thought, smiling at her.

"You were right! These clothes are way more comfy!" She said, walking back into the dressing room.

Squall turned to glare at the drooling guy behind him, "Don't say a thing." He warned.

"At least she's covered up, right?" The man asked sheepishly, he quickly ran when Squall pulled out his gunblade.

"Do you bring that _everywhere _with you, Squallie?" Rikku asked, walking back out the dressing room with all her clothes.

"You didn't even try on all your clothes." Squall said, putting his gunblade away.

"I know!" Rikku smiled, walking up to the cashier, "But the look on your face told me that these are good enough!"

Squall chuckled, placing his head in his hand, "You're gonna be the death of me." He joked.

"At least you'll die happy!" Rikku replied, cheerfully.

FOOD COURT

They went to the food court because Rikku said shopping made her hungry. Squall watched in amusemnet as Rikku chowed down on her choco-burger and fries, she was almost as bad as Tidus. He sensed something was still wrong with Rikku though, she wasn't talking like she usually does.

"So..." Squall began, feeling awkward that it was him starting the conversation. He was about to continue until he felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to see no one, then he looked down to see a little brunette 4 year old girl smiling up at him.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully, hugging her stuffed moogle.

"Er...hi." Squall responded, glancing at Rikku to see that she stopped eating, staring at him with interest.

"I'm Mandy, and this is my moogle Angel." She said, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Hi, Mandy." He began looking around the food court desperately. 'Where the hell is this girl's parents?' He thought. He wasn't good when it came to kids, it wasn't that he didn't like them...it was just they made him uncomfortable.

Rikku got up, walking up to Mandy, smiling brightly, "Where's your parents, Mandy?" She asked, leaning down.

Mandy shrugged, "I came over here because Angel wanted to know what that guy's sword-thingy is." She responded, pointing to Squall's gunblade. Squall looked at her, Rikku, then his gunblade in shock.

"Go ahead, Squallie." Rikku smiled, "Tell her what it is."

Squall looked at her in shock, "M-me?" He asked, "Why don't you do it?"

"It's _your _weapon." She smiled, amused that he was afraid of a little child.

He pulled out his gunblade, watching the little girl's face light up with happiness. He was surprised he got a kid to smile. He looked at Rikku who was smiling at him, she looked so mature, even motherly standing next to the delighted kid.

"What's it called?" Mandy asked curiously, examining the designs.

"A gunblade." Squall responded.

"Can I touch it?" Mandy asked, looking at him with hope.

"Er...sure."

"Squall!" Rikku yelled, grabbing Mandy's hand before she touched the blade, "It's too sharp."

"Oh yeah!" Squall said, remembering that it could chop the little girl's hand off, "Forgot about that."

"Mandy! Get your butt back here!" A woman yelled.

"Coming, mom!" Mandy yelled, running away, "Bye Squallie! Bye Squallie's pretty girlfriend!"

Rikku smiled, "At least she called me pretty!" She was about to walk to her seat until Squall grabbed her by the hand, sitting her on his lap.

"Who knew you were so good with kids?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who knew you weren't?" She joked, laughing at his embarassed expression.

"Me and kids don't mix." He muttered, resting his head against her shoulder.

"You did good!" Rikku said, trying to make him feel better.

"I was gonna let her cut herself!"

Rikku laughed, "You were just trying to be nice...which is odd coming from you, Squallie. I expected you to be a big meanie and say 'whatever' like you always do."

"I was going to." He admitted, "But then I saw that hopeful look on your face."

Rikku shrugged, "I've always loved kids. I wanted more brothers and sisters but my mom died...so I plan on having a lot of kids!" She smiled.

Squall looked at her in shock. Rikku? A mother? That would be interesting to see. She'd make a great mother, one of those cool ones you don't mind having around your friends. The only thing that bothered him was he wouldn't be the one to give her that. Not because he wasn't able to or was too scared to, but because he wasn't going to be around for long. He would have to leave, and Rikku would have someone else's kids. He didn't like the thought of that.

"Didn't scare you, did I?" Rikku asked concerned.

"Huh?" Squall asked, shaking out of his thoughts, "Uh...no. Just thinking."

"Oh." Rikku smiled, "Don't worry, Squall, you're gonna be a great dad one day."

"Yeah right." He muttered.

Rikku turned to look at him with complete seriousness, "You will! You're a great person whether you know it or not!" She smiled at his shocked expression.

"I'm a horrible person and I'm going to hell."

Rikku giggled, "No you're not! You have a big heart."

"Since when?" He asked, shocked, "And I thought I was a 'big meanie'."

"You are!" She replied, hitting him lightly, "You're a big meanie if you think you're not a good person."

Squall looked at her in confusion, "You have issues." He replied, pulling her into a kiss.

YUNA'S WEDDING DAY

"Ok, people! Time to get ready to jump!" Rikku said, pacing back and forth on the Celcius. Tidus, Wakka, Squall, and Lulu watched her with determination.

"Can't I just sneak through the front door?" Wakka asked desperately. Lulu glared at him. "Nevermind!" He said, looking down.

"Be careful out there people." Rikku continued, "We could get shot or worse..."

"What's worse then getting shot?" Tidus asked.

"Watching Yunie marry that jerk." Rikku responded.

"Right!" Tidus agreed whole-heartedly, "I made a promise to her and I'm sticking to it even if it kills me."

"I'm on a ship with a bunch of suicidal people." Squall muttered.

Lulu stood up, glaring at him, "Are you ready, Squall?" She asked, "This is a team mission, you know. Can you handle that?"

"I'll do my part," He responded, sharpening his gunblade, "Just don't screw up or get in my way and we'll be good."

"It's not like anyone can get by on their own, Squall." Lulu replied angrily, "We need to work together."

"...Says who?" He asked. Lulu glared at him, walking towards the door.

Rikku watched as Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu jumped out. Squall was about to too until Rikku stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Lulu's right, y'know." She said, looking up at him, "This is a team mission. We're a team, right?"

He looked at her for awhile then shrugged, turning towards the door.

"Squall!" Rikku said, grabbing him again, "Promise me you'll help Tidus and you'll let him help you if you two run into trouble!"

Squall looked at her, she looked very worried. Not only about Yuna, but the safety of her friends. She really worried too much, she needed to put herself first sometimes. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled warmly, "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to us. Just worry about keeping yourself safe, ok?"

Rikku nodded, still alittle worried. She wanted to help Yuna but she was pretty sure Seymour would kill them if he had to. Some one could get seriously hurt or die if something went wrong.

Squall watched her carefully jump from the ship, landing on the roof. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to make sure that they all got out of this ok for Rikku. It wasn't like she was exactly counting on him to do that but she wanted him to work with them and not by himself, which he preferred. He knew she was still dedicated to getting him to open up to other people instead of her, which he couldn't do. That also made him wonder why did he feel so comfortable opening up to Rikku in the first place.

"Anytime you're ready, Squall!" He heard Tidus yell from below, "We can always wait till Yuna's honeymoon to save her!"

"Whatever." Squall replied, jumping off the ship.

BEVELLE

Lulu and Wakka already ran off to find the contract. Rikku and Tidus was waiting while Squall landed on the building. Tidus was wondering what Rikku was still doing there, but he could tell by her face that she was worried.

"It's ok, Rikku." Tidus said, trying to make her feel better, "We'll be ok. Everything will go according to plan, we'll have Yuna back in no time." He was trying to believe his own words too, he was concerned that they wouldn't do anything to stop it.

Rikku gave him a weak smile, "I know! Ok, I'm off to get Yunie...be careful you guys!" She ran to the roof stairwell

Squall watched her leave, concerned. 'If Rikku got caught...don't think about that Squall. Just do your part in the mission and that's all...' He thought, pulling out his gunblade. But he couldn't just do his part like he wanted to, he had to make sure everyone was safe in the end. 'Stupid teams...' He looked at Tidus that was already walking towards the stairwell. 'Well, at least he's anxious too.' He thought, following him.

Rikku silently moved down a hall, looking around cautiously for the guards that randomly walk by. This building was huge, how was she suppose to know which door Yuna was in? Most likely in the room highest up. She was in luck with that one because she was already at the top.

"HEY!" Rikku mentally slapped herself for getting caught so soon. That was very un-sneakishly of her, if Squall were to see her now he wouldn't be happy. Rikku turned around slowly, gripping her daggers, prepared to attack whomever was behind her.

She saw a very short old woman coming towards her, "You the flower girl?" The woman asked angrily.

"Huh?" Rikku asked dumbly, "I mean...yeah! Yeah, I'm the flowergirl."

"About time you got here!" The woman yelled, "Yunalesca needs her flowers now, come on." Rikku let the woman drag her down a narrow hallway.

Two guards were walking towards them, Rikku quickly covered her face. "Ms. Laurna, aren't you suppose to be helping Yunalesca get in her dress?" A guard asked.

"I was busy handling everything else in this damn building!" Mrs. Laurna complained, "Why must I do everything around here!"

Mrs. Laurna began complaining and yelling, the two guards listening to her reluctantly. Rikku listened and watched in amusement until she felt a pebble hit her in the head. She quickly turned to the direction it came out of, seeing Tidus and Squall hiding behind a big statue. They were giving her confused and angry looks. She shrugged, mouthing 'I'm the flowergirl' to them. Tidus smiled as Squall gave her a disapproving look like she knew he would.

"Who's this, Ms. Laurna?" A guard asked, looking at Rikku, interrupting Ms. Laurna's rants.

"Oh her?" Ms. Laurna asked, not even glancing at Rikku, "She's the _late _flowergirl."

"She looks familiar." The other guard said, studying Rikku suspiciously.

"Er...whaddya mean?" Rikku asked, smiling nervously.

Before he could respond, he fell to the floor unconsciously. Tidus quickly knocked out the other guard before he could react as Squall held his gunblade to Ms. Laurna's throat. "I advise you not to scream." He threatened.

Mrs. Laurna nodded, a frightened look on her face.

"Good." Squall replied, "Sleep." Mrs. Laurna fell to the ground unconsciously, sleeping.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Rikku said, glaring at them, "I had it under control!"

"We leave you alone for five minutes and you're walking around this place like you were invited." Squall said, "Very un-thiefish."

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, offended, "Don't go bad-mouthing my thieving skills, meanie!"

"Rikku-"

"I wouldn't be if you were alittle more sneaky." Squall replied.

"Squall-"

"That lady was gonna take me to Yunie's room!" Rikku responded angrily.

"You guys-"

"That guard was gonna rat you out!" Squall said, glaring down at her.

"How do you know?" Rikku asked, getting in his face, "He could've said he seen me on tv or something!"

"YOU GUYS!" Tidus yelled, causing Rikku and Squall to stare at him, "Sorry to interrupt your little 'lovers quarrel' but we got a wedding to crash."

"Sorry." Rikku apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever." Squall said.

"Plus, we found a map, Rikku." Tidus said, pulling out the map, "Squall had to slice a couple of people but we got it."

"Cool." Rikku smiled, looking at the map, "Where would Yunie be?"

"Here." Tidus pointed onto the map.

"I'll just be on my way..." Squall grabbed Rikku before she could leave.

"We're gonna walk you there." He said.

"I got it, don't worry." She smiled, "I won't get caught this time, I _promise_."

Squall shook his head, "No, we're walking you."

"Fine." She sighed, "You really need to learn how to trust me."

He smiled at her, "I trust you, Rikku. I just will feel better if we took you."

Rikku smiled, touching his cheek, "Aww, Squallie, that's kinda sweet of you. Ok, let's go!"

"Wait!" Tidus whispered, glancing around the corner, "There's someone there."

"A guard?" Rikku asked, glancing around the corner too, "Wait a minute! I know him!" She ran off towards the guy.

"Rikku-" Tidus quickly grabbed Squall before he could go after her. "Wait." Tidus whispered. Squall looked at him like he was crazy. Was he telling him to wait as Rikku ran off to god-knows-where? 'He's right.' His mind was telling him, 'You can't just go jumping into danger everytime Rikku runs off.'

"Hey." Rikku smiled, walking back to them.

"Where the hell did you go?" Squall asked angrily.

"Geez, Squallie, calm down." Rikku said, "I talked to that guy. He was the cute janitor from the mall, remember Squall?"

Squall nodded, remembering the guy who he talked to at the store. Wait...did Rikku call him cute?

"Anyways, he said he saw Wakka and Lulu. They're in this room down the hall." Rikku said.

Tidus nodded, "Let's go see if they found the contract." He said, running around the corner.

Rikku was about to leave until she saw Squall wasn't moving. She turned to look at him, he was staring back at her, arms crossed.

"Cute, huh?" He asked.

Rikku giggled, "I didn't mean it like that, Squallie." She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He responded, looking away.

"Yes you are." Rikku smiled, turning his head to look back at her, "And I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. It was just the nervousness I guess."

"Yeah...me too." He apologized, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I just worry sometimes."

"See? You _can _worry about fellow team members! I knew it! There's hope for you yet!"

Squall shook his head, smiling, "You're not just another team member, Rikku. You're more important then that."

Rikku blushed, smiling, "So are you. That's why I'd appreciate it if you worked with people instead of by yourself."

Squall nodded, leaning down to kiss her until he heard a click. They turned their heads to see several guards pointing guns at them.

"Shit." Squall muttered, he really needed to pay more attention these days.

"We really need to stop talking when we're on missions, huh?" Rikku asked, looking at the guards nervously.

"Step away from eachother, drop your weapons, and put your hands up!" A guard yelled.

Rikku looked at Squall who was glaring at the guards. She knew he wasn't going to cooperate with them, he never cooperates with anything. That's when Rikku got an idea.

"Squallie, I need you to trust me." She whispered, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"What are you going to do?" He asked back.

"Shh, just trust me." She smiled, "When their attention is on me I want you to run, k?"

"WHAT?" Squall asked, outraged.

"I SAID: STEP AWAY FROM EACHOTHER, DROP YOUR WEAPONS, AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The guard yelled angrily.

"Hold your chocobos!" Rikku yelled back, walking towards them.

"Rikku!" Squall called out, reaching for her.

She turned around and winked, "Trust me." She smiled, getting on her knees infront of the guards and putting her hands up, "Ok, I surrender!"

Squall stared at her in shock, as did the guards. What the hell is she thinking? But he remembered she said to trust her...but she was practically sacrificing herself! He sighed, he had to trust her even though he didn't like her plan. What was her plan anyways? He quickly turned the corner, running down the hall.

"Ugh...HE'S GETTING AWAY!" A guard yelled.

"Let him." The guards turned around to see Seymour, "There's guards waiting for him down the hall."

"_You_!" Rikku sneered angrily, "Where's my cousin, you big blue-haired jerk!"

"Ouch, Rikku," Seymour smiled, "You can be quite the mean bitch when you want to."

"Thank you." Rikku replied grimly.

"I'm gonna take you to your dear cousin, because I know she'll be pleased to have you at our wedding." Seymour said as the guards grabbed Rikku.

"You're actually inviting me?" Rikku asked angrily, "I'm so _honored_...jerk."

"Yes, I'm inviting you." Seymour smiled, "And you're gonna change and get all pretty for the wedding. If you refuse, I'll just have my guards force-dress you."

Rikku looked at the smiling guards in disgust. "Gross! You pervs!" She yelled, "Fine, but I can change myself, thank you very much!"

The guards groaned in disappointment as Seymour smiled, satisfied.

"AND YOUR OUTFIT SUCKS!" Rikku yelled as he walked away.

OFFICE ROOM

"Good news, Tidus," Lulu smiled as she finished reading the whole contract, "Yuna don't have to marry him after all."

"Really?" Tidus asked shocked, peeking out the door to see if any one was coming, "You found a loop-hole?"

Lulu nodded, standing up and walking over to him, "It says here that the deals off if Yuna falls in love with someone else before the wedding. I'm guessing Yuna didn't see it because he covered it up with white out. I practically almost broke a nail scratching it off."

"YES!" Tidus cheered, jumping up, "She's free then! We just gotta get to her."

Wakka nodded, "Lu and I will get down to the chapel. If we tell the priest about this then he can stop the wedding."

Tidus nodded. Lulu and Wakka walked out the room, sneaking down the hall. Once they were gone, Tidus began dancing happily.

Squall walked in, watching Tidus do the running-man, "Please tell me that's not how you dance." He said. Tidus quickly stopped dancing, standing up straight.

"Um...no..." He replied embarrassed, "Where's Rikku?"

Squall sighed, "We got caught and she surrendered so I could escape."

"Are you serious?" Tidus asked shocked, "Well, we have good news. Yuna doesn't have to marry Seymour. Lulu and Wakka are on their way down to the chapel right now."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Squall said, glancing out the door, "They got caught."

"What?" Tidus asked, looking out the door. They quickly hid as Lulu, Wakka, and a bunch of guards walked by. Lulu, knowing they were still there, crumpled up a paper and dropped it. Making sure the guards didn't notice.

Squall made sure they were gone before he ran out the door and got the paper.

"Is it the contract?" Tidus asked.

Squall nodded, "Come on, let's get to that chapel."

DRESSING ROOM

"RIKKU!" Yuna cried out, running to Rikku as she walked in the door.

"Yunie!" Rikku smiled, letting Yuna pull her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked, trying to control her tears.

"We have come to bust you out, Yunie!" Rikku smiled.

"'We'?" Yuna asked confused, "Is Tidus here?"

Rikku nodded, smiling, "And Squall, Lulu, and Wakka."

Yuna stared at her in shock, "Are you serious? Where are they? Are they ok?"

"Calm down, Yunie." Rikku said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone's fine...except me. I'm being forced to wear an ugly bride's maid dress. I wanna be Maid of Honor!"

Yuna smiled, happy that her sense of humor was back, "I'm sorry you got involved in this, Rikku."

"Aww, don't worry about it, Yunie." Rikku smiled, "We're a team right? We go through things together. Even forced marriages."

Yuna smiled, looking down happily, "I'm grateful to have a cousin like you."

"Aww, Yunie! You're gonna make me cry!"

The door swung open as several guards walked in holding a pink dress.

"I specifically asked for yellow, jerks!" Rikku yelled, snatching the pink dress from him.

The guard scowled at her, "Just to let you know, we caught your two little friends."

Yuna and Rikku stared at him in shock. "W-what friends?" Rikku asked nervously.

"The black mage and Blitzball player with the strange orange hair." He responded, walking out the door.

"They got Wakka and Lulu!" Yuna said, panicking.

"Calm down, Yunie." Rikku said, sitting her down on the bed, "Squall and Tidus are still free. We're gonna be ok."

CHAPEL HALLWAY

Squall and Tidus cautiously walked down the hall towards the chapel. They could already see the guards, there were dozens of them.

"Shit...talk about heavily guarded." Tidus whispered, looking at all the people.

Squall pulled out his gunblade, "This ain't gonna be easy...but we have to make it to the chapel. It's either kill, or be killed."

Tidus looked at him nervously, "Can't we just knock them out?" He asked.

Squall shook his head, "Too risky for me. No one's gonna be talking about me in past tense." He said, stepping forward.

"HOLD IT!" Two guards walked up behind Squall and Tidus, pointing their guns at their backs.

Squall put his hands up, glancing at Tidus who did the same.

"Drop your weapons!" A guard yelled, walking towards them.

Squall quickly turned around, shooting the guard. Tidus was about to attack the other one until he shot at him. He stopped, watching the bullet come towards his bare chest in shock and fear. Squall noticed the bullet, quickly hitting it with his gunblade before it got to Tidus. The bullet bounced off his blade, hitting the guard in the chest.

"Y-you save my life." Tidus said, looking at Squall in shock.

Squall shrugged, "Whatever, come on." He said, running down a hall. Tidus shook out of his shock and ran after him.

"Not so fast, Lionheart." Seymour said, stepping infront of them, holding Rikku.

Squall stopped, looking at Rikku then glancing up at Seymour, "Let her go!" He muttered angrily, gripping his gunblade hard.

"I rather not." Seymour smiled, "After seeing what you did to my best two guards over there, I think I'll keep her."

Squall and Tidus watched in anger and fear as Rikku struggled against his hold.

"Now, I already got your other two friends. Don't worry, though, they're already at the chapel." He smiled. Squall wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at Rikku, trying to think of a plan. More guards approached, pointing their guns at them.

"Drop the weapons and I'll let you come to the wedding." Seymour said, glaring at Tidus and Squall. Tidus did as he said, dropping his sword and letting the guards grab him.

"Do it, Squall," Rikku said, "It'll be ok." Squall looked at her unsuringly, wanting to but not being sure if he'll need it.

"Listen to the Al Bhed, Squall." Seymour said, "Her life is in your hands." Squall sighed, reluctantly dropping his gunblade. Rikku could get hurt if he didn't listen.

"Good." Seymour smiled, stepping backwards, still holding Rikku, "Cuff them." Squall and Tidus held still as the guards put handcuffs on them and took their weapons. Seymour pushed Rikku forward into Squall. Squall glared up at him as the guards grabbed Rikku, cuffing her too.

"Welcome to my wedding." He smiled, walking away, "Have fun."

"Sadistic bastard!" Tidus yelled angrily.

"Owie!" Rikku complained, "I can't feel my wrist! Can you loosen it?" The guards glared at her, pushing them towards the chapel.

CHAPEL

They were sitted next to Lulu and Wakka in the front.

"Is this the bride's side?" Rikku asked, standing next to Lulu. They were surrounded by a lot of guards who were pointing guns at them. Rikku began picking at her handcuffs.

"They got you guys too?" Wakka asked, shocked.

Rikku nodded, "Wait till I get my hands on that big meanie! He's forcing my cousin to marry him _and _he made me wear this dress!" She looked down at her pink silk dress, "Though I have to admit it does look good on me."

"We'll talk about how good you look in it later." Squall said, "Where's the you-know-what, Tidus?"

"I got it." Tidus whispered, opening his fist to show a crumbled paper.

A guard hit Squall and Tidus in the back of the head, "Stop talking!" He ordered.

Squall and Tidus gritted their teeth angrily, "Remind me to kill him later." Squall whispered. Tidus nodded, glaring back at the guard.

The music began playing as Yuna and Seymour walked up the steps. Yuna looked at them with concern and fear.

Tidus watched her, trying to move forward but a guard stopped him, "YUNA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO-" A guard covered his mouth, shutting him up. Tidus struggled against his hold.

Yuna looked at him sadly as Seymour dragged her up the stairs.

"YUNIE-" The guards began covering all their mouths so they couldn't talk. Rikku spotted the paper in Tidus's hand, she finished picking at her handcuffs, feeling them fall off. She quickly ran, grabbing the paper from Tidus and throwing it.

The paper hit Seymour in the head. Yuna ran to pick it up, looking at Rikku in confusion.

"READ IT!" Rikku yelled as the guards grabbed her again.

"Shut her up! Permenately!" Seymour shouted angrily.

A guard pointed a gun at Rikku, about to pull the trigger. Squall began struggling, trying to get out their grasp.

"NO!" Yuna cried out, running infront of Rikku, "You will NOT harm her!"

"Move out the way, Yuna."

"NO!" Yuna yelled angrily, she looked at the Priest, "I would like you to read this contract, please." She asked, holding out the contract. The Priest nodded, walking to Yuna and grabbing the contract.

"Go ahead." Seymour smiled, "Her and her father already read it and went over it. Nothing's changed."

Lulu bit the guard's hand, causing him to move his hand from her mouth.

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE-"

"I don't know about that, Seymour." Lulu smiled, ignoring the guard's cursing, "A lot can change if you scratch off a pile of white-out. I knew Yuna's dad wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to."

"What?" Seymour asked angrily, running towards the Priest. The Priest held his hand up, causing the guards to grab Seymour.

"It says here," The Priest began, "that Yunalesca doesn't have to get married if she fell in love with someone else before the wedding."

"SHE HASN'T!" Seymour yelled angrily, struggling against the guard's hold.

"Guess again!" Yuna smiled, running to Tidus. The guards released him as Yuna threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"Aww!" Rikku smiled, she glared at the guard infront of her, "I'd appreciate it if you got that gun outta my face, meanie!"

The Priest smiled, nodding, "Release them." The guards began uncuffing Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Squall.

Squall punched the one that hit him and Tidus, then walked over to Rikku, placing an arm around her. "I told you everything was gonna be ok." He smiled.

Rikku smiled, looking at Tidus and Yuna who were still kissing, then up at him, "Yeah, that's because we all worked as a _team_."

"Whatever." He shrugged, then smiled as Rikku glared at him, "I was just playing!" He laughed, dodging her hand.

"You're such a meanie, Squall Leonheart!" She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I know." He said, hugging her back.

"NO!" Seymour yelled, looking at them hysterically, "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" He grabbed a gun from a guard, pointing it at Rikku, "SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!" He pulled the trigger.

"RIKKU!" Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka cried out, watching in horror as the bullet came towards her.

Squall quickly pushed Rikku out the way, getting hit in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards, falling off the building.

"SQUALL!" Rikku screamed, getting up and jumping after him.

"RIKKU!" Lulu yelled, her and Wakka ran to the edge of the building.

Yuna closed her eyes, quickly summoning an aeon. Tidus watched her in concern then looked up to see an aeon appear out of the sky. It dived down, towards Squall and Rikku.

Squall opened his eyes, seeing Rikku falling towards him. He quickly opened his arms, grabbing her as she came towards him. The aeon flew under them, causing them to land hard on it.

Rikku hugged Squall tightly, crying into his neck, "You're ok." She smiled, looking up at him then at his bullet wound. The bullet didn't hit him, it just grazed his shoulder.

She carefully touched it, closing her eyes, "Esuna." The wound began to heal.

Squall caressed her cheek, "It's ok, Rikku, don't cry. We're fine." He smiled.

Rikku nodded, leaning down to hug him again, "I thought I lost you." She whispered against his chest.

Squall wanted to say that he'd never leave her, but that would be a lie. And he didn't want to lie to her. He rubbed her back comfortingly as the aeon flew them back up.


	11. Ch 11 The L Word Sucks!

**CHAPTER 11: THE 'L' WORD SUCKS!**

"I didn't even know what the paper was," Rikku said, grabbing one of her fries and eating it, "I just saw Tidus clutching on it for dear life, I figured it was important." Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Squall, and Rikku went out to a fast food restaurant to celebrate Yuna's freedom from Seymour.

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked, "That paper could've been anything and you just threw it up there?"

"You mean at Seymour's head." Yuna giggled, sipping her milkshake.

Rikku shrugged, "I never said I was a good thrower! And I take chances."

"Tell us about it," Wakka spoke up, "Jumping off a building to save Squall? Pretty extreme, ya?"

Rikku looked down, "I said I was sorry!"

"There's no need to apologize, Rikku." Yuna smiled, glaring at Wakka, "You reacted with your emotions, people do that when they're in-" Rikku kicked, trying to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"OW!" Tidus cried out, rubbing his knee, "Who kicked me?"

"Sorry, Tidus!" Rikku apologized sheepishly, kicking again.

"Ow!" Yuna cried out, "What was that for?"

Rikku glared at her, silently telling her not to say _that _word. It was true, Rikku did you-know-what Squall, but she couldn't tell him because she knew he wasn't ready to hear it. If she told him, he would freak out or worse, break it off with her.

Yuna gave Rikku a look that said 'I'm sorry but you do!'. Rikku rolled her eyes, sitting back. Yuna didn't understand how afraid Squall was of commitment and having people depend on him. If she told him, he would think something bad was gonna happen to her because he believes that bad things happens to the ones he loves.

"Did I miss something here?" Tidus asked confused, his leg was still in pain, "Damn, Rikku, you know how to kick!"

"Thanks!" Rikku smiled happily.

"So...we're all going out tomorrow, right?" Lulu asked, trying to get rid of the weird tension in the air.

"Yup!" Rikku and Yuna squealed happily, "SHOPPING!"

"We just _went _shopping, Rikku." Squall sighed, he didn't want to go through the great torture of watching her change into her many 'creative' clothes.

"Not that kind of shopping!" Yuna smiled, "Though I _do _need new clothes." Tidus groaned, looking at her. She smiled sweetly, causing him to blush and wrap an arm around her.

"We're going to Luca!" Rikku said, trying to get Lulu's fries but Lulu smacked her hand away, "Ouch, Lu! You don't need them! You're fat enough!"

"Rikku!" Lulu yelled angrily, getting up to grab her until Wakka held her back.

Rikku grabbed onto Squall, trying to hide in his jacket, "I was just playing!" She shrieked.

"Anyways," Yuna continued, smiling at them, "Luca has this new market street. They sell almost anything there."

Lulu calmed down, sitting back in her seat, "Yep. I plan on getting more moogles."

Rikku peaked out of Squall's jacket to see her sitting back down, "I want a monkey!" She smiled.

Squall looked down at her, "A monkey? You're gonna buy a monkey?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah!" Rikku said, sitting up, "Why not?"

"You can't even take care of yourself, Rikku. Let alone a monkey." Lulu said, glaring at Yuna for trying to take her fries.

"I can too take care of a monkey!" Rikku said, defending herself, "And what about you? You already have a million of moogles!"

Lulu shrugged, "You can never have too many moogles."

"I think it'll be cool if Rikku got a monkey." Yuna spoke up, "We can dress it up and train it."

"Thank you, Yunie!" Rikku smiled, "At least someone believes in me." She began looking at Squall.

Squall shrugged, "Monkey's are annoying, hyperactive creatures." He bit into his hamburger, ignoring everyones stares.

"So is Rikku." Wakka muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, throwing a fry at him, "I heard that!"

"Sorry!" Wakka apologized, picking up that fry and eating it. Lulu gave him a disgusted look.

"There's a difference," Squall said, "I can stand Rikku."

"That's because you can kiss her, touch her, and do unmentionable things to her." Lulu responded, not even looking up.

"LULU!" Yuna and Rikku yelled. Rikku began blushing, glaring at her.

"Exactly." Squall responded, causing Wakka and Tidus to laugh.

"You guys are such...GUYS!" Yuna said, rolling her eyes.

"And we're proud to be!" Tidus said, smiling cockily at her.

"Well I think I heard enough for tonight. I'm going for a walk." Lulu said, getting up. She looked at Rikku who looked back up at her. Lulu tilted her head towards Yuna and Tidus, giving Rikku a knowing look.

Rikku nodded, knowing what she meant.

"And you're coming with me." Lulu said, grabbing Wakka.

Wakka dropped his hamburger, staring up at her dumbly, "I am?" He asked.

"Yes." Lulu grabbed him, dragging him out the restaurant.

Tidus and Squall watched in amusement. Wakka was so whipped...

"Why don't she just buy him a leash?" Squall asked, grabbing Wakka's fries and handing them to Rikku. She squealed, happily accepting it.

"I think a whip will be better." Tidus said, giving Yuna Lulu's fries. Yuna smiled, grabbing them.

"Come on, Squallie." Rikku said, standing up, "I wanna go somewhere."

Tidus smiled as Squall stood up too, "I bet a leash will look so good on you too, dude." He teased.

Squall glared at him, "Shut up! Don't say a damn word." He replied, letting Rikku drag him out the restaurant. Tidus laughed at him as they left.

Yuna gently tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her, "Yes, Yuna?" He asked.

"Let me have your hamburger." She smiled sweetly.

Tidus nodded, quickly handing her his hamburger, "Yes, ma'am!"

OUTSIDE

"Where we going?" Squall asked, walking to his convertible.

Rikku shrugged, "I don't know." She got in the car as Squall opened the door for her.

"You don't know?" He asked confused, "But you said you wanted to go somewhere."

Rikku smiled, watching him get in the driver's seat, "I just wanted to leave to give Yunie and Tidus alittle time alone. They haven't had enough time together yet."

Squall put the key in the ignition, "That's why Lulu left too?" He shook his head as Rikku nodded, "You girls are weird."

"Hey!" Rikku smiled, hitting his arm, "You know you wanted Tidus to be alone with Yunie too!"

Squall thought a moment, "Yeah...but that's only because we'll be alone too." He replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back, getting an idea, "I know where we can go!" She said happily.

"Where?" He asked cautiously, not trusting the look on her face.

"Just _trust _me, Squallie!" She replied, looking forward, "Follow my directions."

Squall shrugged, why did he always get this weird feeling in his gut when she said 'trust me'? He started the car, "Ok, but you gotta promise not to get us lost."

"Me?" Rikku asked in shock, "Us Al Bheds know our way around!"

"Right." He said, driving off.

BACK INSIDE THE RESTAURANT...

"Finally alone." Tidus smiled, holding Yuna close to him.

Yuna giggled, blushing, "Yup. All alone. Just you, me, and all this left over food."

"I can die happy now." Tidus replied, grabbing Squall's drink.

"You do know we're gonna have to pay for this, right?" Yuna asked, looking at him with a smile.

Tidus's face turned to complete shock, he spat out Squall's drink, coughing and choking. Yuna began patting him on the back.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned, if she knew he was going to react like that she wouldn't have mentioned it.

"Yeah...COUGH...I'm just...COUGH COUGH...are you serious? Are we gonna have to pay for ALL of this?" He asked.

Yuna laughed, rubbing his back comfortingly, "Don't worry. Rikku taught me a trick to get out of paying the bill."

Tidus looked at her in concern, "No offense, but Rikku's a thief. If your little trick don't work, we can get in trouble."

Yuna smiled at his worried face, "Don't worry! I've done it plenty of times. Trust me."

Tidus stared at her, his mouth opened. Now he knew how Squall felt everytime Rikku said that to him. Whether Rikku and Yuna knew it or not, they weren't so innocent. Sure they were nice and polite, but deep inside they were trouble waiting to happen. Squall and Tidus knew that, that's why they always carried around their weapons when it came to being around them. Tidus glanced at Yuna's waist, seeing her guns in her belt. Yuna and Rikku did the same, carried around their weapons just in case. They all liked thrills, and Yuna and Rikku were the thrill-makers.

"Squall and I need serious help, I think we're addicted to danger." He muttered to himself, forgetting Yuna was there.

"What was that?" Yuna asked, curiously.

Tidus looked up at her in shock, "Nothing!...What's your plan?"

Yuna smiled, satisfied that he trusted her. "Hold my hand tight," She said, grabbing his hand, "Rikku and I do this anytime we don't have enough strength to fight fiends."

Tidus nodded, waiting for her to do it. "FLEE!" She yelled out, quickly running out the restaurant without any one noticing.

Tidus opened his eyes, noticing they weren't in the restaurant anymore. He looked at her, shocked that she could run so fast. If it weren't for him being an athletic Blitzball player, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep up.

"Shocked?" Yuna asked, laughing as Tidus slowly nodded his head, "I'm just full of surprises, huh?"

"Yuna, baby," Tidus smiled, placing an arm around her, "You're my dreamgirl."

Yuna giggled, blushing. "I got an idea!" She smiled, jumping up. Tidus could tell she was related to Rikku.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Let's go to the springs!" She replied, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards their chocobo.

"The springs?" Tidus asked, liking the idea. They had their first kiss there... "What time is your curfew?"

Yuna looked at her watch, "We have an hour...let's go!"

Tidus smiled, nodding, "Ok."

BESAID BEACH

"The beach?" Squall asked as they walked up to the shore.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rikku asked excitedly, grabbing Squall's hands and jumping up and down, looking at the water.

"Yeah." Squall responded, admiring the view. It was night time and the stars and moon were shining brightly, making a beautiful reflection on the water.

"I knew you'd like it." Rikku smiled, pulling him towards the water.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, watching Rikku walk into the water. 'Well at least she has her clothes still on.' He thought. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing though.

"You owe me a swim, mister!" Rikku said, giving Squall a playful glare, "That day at the beach wasn't exactly what you promised me...with the whole 'we can't be together' stuff...So we're going swimming now!"

Squall smiled at her. She looked determined to get the swim he owed her, and she was right about the beach thing. But it was dark and they could get cold..."Rikku, it's dark and we could get cold."

"So!" Rikku smiled, running into the water without him, "C'mon, Squallie! Just one swim?" She pleaded.

"Don't even think about it." Squall said, walking into the water too.

"About what?" Rikku teased, going deeper into the water.

"Rikku, you're gonna get wet and cold and your dad's not gonna be happy."

"Pop's is never happy." Rikku smiled before diving under water.

Squall quickly jumped in the water, diving after her. He spotted her swimming away underwater. 'Oh no you don't!' Squall thought, speeding up to catch her. He quickly grabbed her foot, pulling her toward him. Rikku yelped as Squall pulled her up to the surface with him.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" She pouted angrily, glaring at him, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I didn't cheat." Squall replied, "I just did the smart thing and grabbed your foot which was closest."

"I wanna redo!" Rikku smiled, "And I get a head start."

Squall wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hmm...let me think about it." He thought a moment, "No."

Rikku gasped, "You meanie! You're no fun!" She pouted.

"I'm a meanie?" He asked, doing his best 'shocked' expression, "I don't think so."

Rikku smiled widely, "So you agree that you're a sweetheart now?"

"I thought I was a meanie?" Squall asked confused, smiling at Rikku's confused expression.

"Stop confusing me with your confusion!" She smiled, hitting his shoulder.

"I can't help it! You're so easy to confuse! And it's soooo adorable!" He replied, trying to sound like Rikku.

Rikku glared lightly at him, knowing he was mocking her, "Whatever." She replied, crossing her arms and looking away like he would do.

Squall's jaw dropped, "Are you _mocking _me now?" He asked.

"..." Rikku was acting like she wasn't paying attention.

"You're asking for it..." Squall threatened. Rikku glanced at him, trying to hide her smirk.

"Fine!" He said, pulling her into a kiss. Rikku smiled, responding back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her up.

"I knew it." Squall smiled, pulling away alittle, "Not even the Great Squall Leonheart can resist a great kiss."

Rikku giggled, looking up at the moon, "I just love the moon, don't you?" She asked.

He watched her stare at the moon, fascination deep in her eyes. "You know," He said, "Some people think that the moon's boring and depressing."

"Who?" Rikku asked, outraged, "I don't think so." She looked back up at the moon in admiration, "It's dark and mysterious. That's what makes it beautiful and interesting. People would think that it looks lonely, up in that big dark sky by itself, but I know it's not...it has all those stars to keep it company. Like one big happy family, you know?" She asked, turning to smile at him.

Squall looked at her in shock, thinking about what she just said. He had a feeling she wasn't talking about the moon when she said that though. She was smiling at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, looking up at the moon.

"Good!" Rikku smiled, satisfied with his answer, "Now what do you think of the sun?"

"It's beautiful." He replied, pulling her into another kiss. Rikku smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. Once she did that, he felt something go off inside of him, that's when he realized he wanted to do more. He released her mouth to move down to her neck, gently planting kisses up her neck and jaw. Rikku took that opportunity to nibble on his earlobe and neck as he moved his hands up her shirt, grabbing the bottom and lifting it up.

Rikku stopped what she was doing, lifting her arms so he could pull the shirt off over her head. He succeeded, throwing her shirt somewhere as she began kissing him again. He let her lift his shirt over his head, she stopped, noticing his chain was stuck to it. He took his shirt and chain off, throwing them, not even caring that was his Lionheart necklace.

Squall pulled Rikku back down into a kiss, moving his hands up her back to her bra strap. He didn't realize what was going on until he heard Rikku moan his name. That brought him back to reality.

He quickly stopped, pulling away, seeing that Rikku was just in her bra and shorts and his shirt was off. 'Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! What the fuck was I thinking?' He thought, mentally kicking himself for being so careless and stupid. He was about to have sex with Rikku...in the water? How romantic of him. What shocked him the most was Rikku didn't try to stop him. He thought she was against premarital sex...obviously she wasn't completely against it. He wasn't going to do it, take her here. Even though he really really wanted to. He wanted their first time together to be special.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, concerned.

"Nothing." He lied, looking around for their shirts. They were nowhere to be found, probably sank underwater. 'Just great.' He thought, looking at Rikku's almost bare chest, 'Don't look!' He quickly looked away. "Uh...we should really be getting you home." He said, letting her go.

"...ok." She said, still confused, "Only one problem, Squallie."

"What?" He asked, looking up at her, trying to control hisself from kissing and touching her again.

"I seem to have lost my shirt." She smiled, looking around the water.

"Yeah." Squall said, looking around too. This wasn't good, not only will her dad freak out about her being wet and shirtless, but he was stuck with seeing her without a shirt until she got home...that was torture. He just had to make sure he kept his hands to himself until she was safely home.

"We'll stop by your house first." She said, swimming to shore.

"W-what?" He asked, panick and shock filling his body.

"I need a shirt." Rikku said, "We have enough time to go to your house and get me one. Who knows? I might even dry up to."

Squall sighed, placing his head in his hands, "Why is God testing me?" He muttered.

THE SPRINGS

"There!" Yuna shouted, smiling and pointing up at the sky, "Did you see it?" She asked. Her and Tidus was lying on the ground looking up at the stars.

"I missed it again!" Tidus complained, turning to look at her, "How come only you can see the shooting stars?"

Yuna shrugged, smiling, "I'm special I guess."

"You're not lieing." Tidus responded, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Yuna smiled, gazing at him, "Thank you, Tidus." She said, caressing his cheek.

"F-for what?" He asked, trying to control his hormones.

"For keeping your promise to me." She sat up, leaning up on her elbows, "You saved me from a life of sorrow."

Tidus shrugged, blushing, "I couldn't let Seymour take you away from me."

"From you?" Yuna asked, amused.

"I-I meant...your friends and family." Tidus stuttered.

Yuna smiled, "You are great." She leaned over, kissing him.

Tidus quickly recovered from his shock, grabbing Yuna by the waist and settling her ontop of him. His hands roamed up her shirt, moving around on her back. Her hands wandered down to his pants, unzipping them.

Tidus succeeded in unstrapping her bra, slowly pulling it off as Yuna concentrated on pulling down his pants. A cold breeze blew by, causing them to shiver and stop.

Yuna looked down at him in shock, quickly jumping off of him. Tidus sat up, noticing his pants were almost off. He quickly pulled them back up as Yuna struggled with putting her bra back on without talking off her shirt.

"I'm sooo sorry, Yuna." Tidus apologized, zipping up his pants, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No no no!" Yuna said, fidgeting with her bra strap nervously, "It's my fault too...I shouldn't have done what I did too."

"Let's just...let me take you home." He said, not looking at her. He was too ashamed.

Yuna nodded, not being able to look at him either. She let him give her a boost onto the chocobo, as he climbed on infront of her. They began leaving, not saying a word to eachother.

SQUALL'S HOUSE

"This is good enough." Rikku smiled, quickly putting on one of Squall's shirts.

"Good." Squall replied, not looking at her. Rikku watched him, embarassed and ashamed that she did what she did at the beach. She always promised herself that she wouldn't do anything sexual with anyone until they got married. But Squall began touching her and kissing her and that promise went out the window...she never really felt lust or wanted anything more in her life then that moment. She probably would've slept with him if he hadn't stopped. 'Great!' She thought sadly, 'Now he probably thinks I'm big slut...like Calli!' Now things were going to be more awkward between them, as if it wasn't complicated already. She could see Squall was uncomfortable, and he was usually so good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to.

"Uh...ready to go?" She asked, looking at him nervously. 'He has to hate me...not more then I hate myself though.' She thought shamefully.

"Uh...yeah." Squall responded, quickly slipping past her out the door. 'This is too awkward.' He sighed, waiting for her to follow him. He watched her silently close the door and walk past him down the stairs with her head down. He frowned, not liking that she was blaming and hating herself for what was about to happen earlier. It wasn't her fault, and yet she put all the blame on herself.

RIKKU'S AND YUNA'S HOUSE

Squall pulled up to Rikku's house, seeing that Tidus and Yuna were just arriving. Yuna quickly jumped off the chocobo, waving a quick good-bye as she ran onto the porch and waited for Rikku. Tidus waved back, looking down shamefully. Squall could tell his date didn't go so good either.

"Um...bye!" Rikku said before quickly getting out to join Yuna. Tidus and Squall watched them quickly run into their house, shutting the door.

Tidus got off his chocobo, walking to Squall's car, not taking his eyes off their front door. He stopped, slowly turning his head to look at Squall. "We need to talk." He said, complete seriousness on his face.

Squall gave him a weird expression. He swears Tidus had to be a girl in a past lifetime, why did he always want to share his feelings with him? Squall nodded anyways, wanting someone to help him with his situation too. Whether he liked it or not, he needed help to make sure things get set straight again. Since he couldn't talk to Rikku, Tidus would have to do.

Tidus got into his car, whistling for his chocobo to follow them. Squall started the engine and slowly drove off, the chocobo following behind.

SIDE ROAD

He parked by the side of the road, not wanting to go too far. He turned off the engine, not looking at Tidus because he was still trying to take in what happened earlier between him and Rikku.

"Yuna and I almost had sex." Tidus said, causing Squall to look at him in shock. So it wasn't only him and Rikku having those kind of problems? It was Tidus and Yuna too? That was kind of a relief for Squall.

Tidus wasn't looking at Squall, he was staring at the dashboard with shame, "I can't believe I almost took advantage of her like that. I know she doesn't believe in premarital sex." So it wasn't only Rikku who didn't believe in that? That means Tidus must feel like he does...like a selfish asshole.

"Either does Rikku." Squall said, looking down at his steering wheel, "But that didn't stop us from taking off eachothers shirts and almost having sex in the water."

Tidus looked at him in shock, "Are you serious? Man, this isn't good! We're fucked! Yuna can't even look at me."

"Rikku thinks it's all her fault." Squall sighed, "Now she feels guilty..."

"You want to tell her it's not her fault and you're sorry for being a selfish asshole for trying to get a free lay." Tidus said, looking back down.

Squall nodded, a little grateful that Tidus understood.

"What we gonna do?" Tidus asked, looking up at him. Hoping that he had some plan or strategy.

Squall thought a moment. What were they going to do? He didn't know. He was actually hoping that Tidus would know. "Don't make them uncomfortable. Make them feel like everything's ok and maybe things will go back to normal...then take them shopping." Squall replied, thinking that plan might work.

Tidus smiled widely, liking the plan, "Ok! I can do that!" He replied happily.

"Good." Squall said, smirking, "Now get the hell out of my car."

YUNA'S AND RIKKU'S ROOM

Once they walked into their rooms, Yuna flopped down face first on her bed as Rikku sank to the floor.

"I'm such an idiot." Yuna muttered on her pillow.

"Not more then me." Rikku sighed, trying to keep herself from grabbing something and throwing it with frustration. She really needed to break something or scream.

"I need to punch something." Yuna muttered, turning to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling.

Rikku stared at her, slowly getting up, "You just read my mind." She walked to their stereo, turning it up loudly.

Yuna sat up, looking at her in confusion. Rikku smiled at her, sensing her confusion. That's when Yuna remembered, when they were frustrated or angry they would go to their room, blast the radio, and scream. Rikku once told her, 'Sometimes when I got a lot on my mind, it just helps to go 'Aaaaaaahhhhh!''

"3..." Rikku started.

"2..." Yuna smiled.

"1!" They said in unison, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, letting out all their frustration.

After awhile they stopped, Rikku walked to the stereo, turning it off. "So what happened to you?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"Tidus and I...were getting too intimate." Yuna sighed, "I was going to take off his pants...we almost did what I was against. He must think I'm a complete loser!" She flopped back down on her bed, "Now things are awkward and I'm confused."

"Me too!" Rikku said, jumping up to pace back and forth, "Everything was fine until we started kissing...then something in me wanted to do more. I didn't even care about my beliefs, Yunie." She stopped to look at her distressed cousin, "I didn't care because I love him and it didn't matter that we weren't married...I wanted it and I wanted it to be with _him_."

Yuna stayed staring at the ceiling, knowing what Rikku meant. She felt exactly like her. She loves Tidus, it didn't matter to her that they aren't married. You can marry someone and sleep with them, but that means nothing if you don't love the person. It was like Yuna marrying Seymour and sleeping with him, it wouldn't feel or be right. It had to be Tidus.

"I know what you mean, Rik." Yuna said, sitting up again, "And if we're thinking and feeling this way, the guys must be too. They must feel guilty or like they were taking advantage of us because we know they're not virgins."

"Tendo banjandc. (Dirty perverts)" Rikku smiled.

Yuna nodded, smiling too, "We just have to go to school tomorrow and act natural."

"That's not gonna stop things from being awkward though." Rikku said.

"I know!" Yuna cried out, about to flop back onto her bed until she saw a very visible mark on Rikku's neck, "Er...Rikku, you might wanna look at your neck."

"Huh?" She walked to the mirror, turning her head to get a good look at her neck. "RA PNYHTAT SA! (HE BRANDED ME!)" She cried out, looking at the redish-purple mark on her neck, "I guess I have to wear my hair down tomorrow."

"Really?" Yuna asked, shocked, "You never wear your hair down."

"Do I have any other choice?" Rikku asked, collapsing in her bed as Yuna fell back on hers.

BESAID HIGH

"I had the best night yesterday, bruddas!" Wakka smiled, running up to Squall and Tidus, hitting them on the back, "How 'bout you two."

"Great."

"Peachy."

Wakka stared at them in confusion, "Did something I don't know about happen again?" He asked, shaking his head in shame. Everytime his lovelife with Lulu goes good, Squall and Tidus's is in the dumps.

Before they could respond, Lulu walked up to them, kissing Wakka on the lips. Squall and Tidus watched in amazement. They never saw Lulu show that kind of affection for someone before.

"Hey, Lu." Wakka smiled happily, wrapping an arm around her.

"Wakka." She greeted back, smiling. She glanced at Tidus and Squall's shocked faces, "Good to see you guys too."

"Hi." Tidus smiled, still alittle shocked.

"Whatever." Squall said. Lulu taking that as his way of greeting people.

"So what you guys do this time?" Lulu asked, lightly glaring at Tidus and Squall. Tidus moved nervously as Squall shrugged, ignoring her question.

"How do you know they did something wrong?" Wakka asked curiously, looking down at Lulu.

"Well my first clue was that Rikku wasn't hogging up the bathroom today. Which means she didn't bother to spend time on making herself up...plus she's wearing her hair down."

"Rikku's wearing her hair _down_?" Tidus asked shocked.

"Yeah." Lulu smiled, looking at their shocked expressions. Even Squall looked completely surprised. They didn't know Rikku long, but they knew that she never wore her hair down. "And Yuna didn't bother fixing her hair or anything either...I'm worried. My fashion-obsessed friends didn't care about their appearences."

Tidus and Squall looked down, feeling even more ashamed. Now Rikku and Yuna were depressed and it was their fault...great.

"You mean to tell me that Rikku and Yuna are walking around looking all bummy?" Wakka asked, smirking at that image.

Lulu nudged him in the ribs, "Us girls never look bummy! And if you ask me, I think they look damn good. See for yourself." She tilted her head towards the two girls coming down the hall.

Squall and Tidus quickly looked up, spotting Rikku and Yuna. Rikku had her hair down like Lulu said, it going down to the middle of her back. Squall never noticed how long it was. She wore a tight, small black t-shirt with bright yellow writing that said, 'Sunshine' and tight little jean shorts. Yuna's hair wasn't straight like she always had it, it was more wavy, a good wavy. She wore a little green shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and jean shorts.

Squall and Tidus gaped at them, wanting to do what they almost did yesterday to them. They quickly pushed those bad thoughts away as Rikku and Yuna walked up to them, smiling brightly.

"Hey." They greeted, holding their books tightly. They were still feeling awkward, having Squall and Tidus gaping at them wasn't helping either.

"Hey." Wakka and Lulu greeted back, smiling and waiting for Squall and Tidus to say something.

"Er...hi." Tidus finally said, finally looking away from Yuna to the lockers.

"'Sup?" Squall said, nudging Tidus, reminding him to stick to the plan.

Tidus straightened up, looking at Yuna with a smile. He knew it was gonna be awkward...but he had to act like he would any other day. "Let's get you to class, beautiful." He placed an arm around her as they began walking down the hall.

Yuna was shocked and confused but she quickly recovered. It was good to have cocky, over-confident Tidus back. "Ok." She smiled.

"We'll meet you in class, ya?" Wakka said, grabbing Lulu's hand and following them into the classroom.

Squall watched them, satisfied that his plan was working. He looked to see Rikku smiling, anxiously waiting for him. Now it was his turn to make her feel better by being his regular Squall self again. How that made anyone feel better...he had no idea, but Rikku liked it. The only problem was he had to keep himself from staring at her, if he did she would begin to feel uncomfortable. But he couldn't help it, she looked really beautiful and attractive today.

He smiled, holding a hand out for her, "Shall we?"

Rikku seemed to relax, happily accepting his hand, "Kay!"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. He felt it was a stupid thing to do, but he couldn't help himself, he had to be close to her. Rikku didn't mind, she wrapped an arm around him as they walked to their class.

"You look very beautiful with your hair down." He complimented, holding the door open for her.

She stopped, giggling nervously, "Uh...well...you see...about that..." She moved her hair from her neck, showing him her hickey, "I had to...cover this." She blushed.

He stared at her neck in shock. Not only did he almost do something wrong, but he left a very visible mark on her to remind him and her of that night. "Er...sorry about that." He apologized, looking down shamefully.

Rikku smiled brightly, putting a hand on his back, "It's ok, Squallie. You didn't do anything wrong. It'll go away soon."

He looked at her in shock. Did she just say he didn't do something wrong? So that meant that she wasn't mad at him for what he did? He was about to ask her until the teacher ordered them to sit down. He was forced to sit in his seat which was on the other side of the room, away from Rikku.

"Time to write your penpals again." Mrs. Lee smiled as all the students went to their computers.

"Yippee!" Rikku cheered, running to her seat, "I like my penpal!"

"I hope mines is more happier this time." Yuna said, frowning. Or at least she wanted to know her name.

YUFFIE

Rikku quickly clicked on her message, waiting impatiently for it to open:

_Rikku, huh? That's a cool name! Wow, it's good to kinda meet another thief! We stopped travelling for tonight so I have time to write to you...I hope everything goes good with your cousin. Hopefully she won't have to marry that jerk...arrange marriages suck, believe me. My father says if I don't find someone by time I get back to my hometown with a suitable husband...he'll choose one for me. Sometimes I hate that guy! Ever since my mom died...he began treating me more like a duty then a daughter. Cloud promises he won't let my dad force me into marriage...I told him it's ok and for him to just worry about his promise he made to his childhood friend. I can handle myself...which is weird...because everytime I say that, Vinnie gives me this weird look. Well at least he's starting to listen to me instead of ignoring me. He tells me not to worry about the whole marriage thing...I wonder why? Hmm...Vinnie is just full of surprises! Squallie huh? That's a funny name...he sounds like someone I use to know...anyways I hope you guys are happy together! As for the me liking Vinnie thing...shhh! Don't tell anyone! -Yuffie_

_Hey Yuffster! Don't mind if I call you that, do you? Anyways all is good and well with Yunie and my friends. Tidus is with her now and Wakka and Lulu kissed and made up...YAY! Too bad Yunie and I didn't have the chance to help them...REALLY! You're father sounds alittle like mine...he can be very hard-headed at times. My mom died too...leaving me, my dad, and brother. It's nice of Cloud to volunteer to help you...and Vinnie seems to want to protect you...I'm sensing he likes you back! You should go for it! You can even help him get over his dead girlfriend! Squallie and I are good...there's only one big problem...and I can't even discuss it. All I have to say is the "L" word sucks!_

CLOUD

Squall wasn't really up to writing to his penpal. He was still trying to cope with what almost happened between him and Rikku. And his...unacceptable feelings and emotions for her,

_Squall? What kind of name is that? You don't like being in charge of others? I can understand that but if you say you have a big destiny then doesn't that mean you have to get use to being in charge because soon or later you will be. Believe me, I know. Rikku, huh? What's she like? I think you shouldn't tell her about your whole "destiny" thing because she might want to help. If she's anything like Aeris...she'll be determined to throw herself in danger for you. Yuffie like Vincent?...Naw, never in a million years! They can't stand eachother! -Cloud_

_It's a better name then Cloud, that's for sure. I know...and Rikku's trying to help me out with that little problem. But so far the only person I care about is her. She's bright, perky, energetic...let's put it this way, she's everything I'm not. I agree but I don't think I can leave without telling her the truth...it'll just seem wrong. Rikku is like Aeris then. This girl faced her fear to save me and jumped off a building...I tell her not to sacrifice herself for me but she won't listen. You never know, fate works in mysterious ways._

_Yuna? That's a beautiful name. I do believe I'm gonna see my childhood friend again...but I can't tell him how I feel. He thinks of me as a friend...nothing more. Why would he when I lied to him so much, but he doesn't know this yet. I would really love to give you name to call me...hmm...Lenne? That's good. Call me Lenne. I had a weird dream with some silver-haired boy in it...I can't remember his name but it started with an "R" and I felt like I knew him my whole life. But I didn't even know him...I have to see him again. Falling in love is never an option, Yuna, it's a gift. But sometimes that gift isn't so good. I know what you mean about forced marriages. I am being forced too...but I rather die then marry that guy. You should leave with Tidus...don't let this Seymour guy win._

_Lenne, it's good to have a name. If your friend is a true friend he's sure to forgive you. You have to tell him or those lies will weigh you down and make you weak. Silver-haired boy? Is that the guy that you can't leave without? Everything is ok with the marriage thing now, I was saved by my friends and family. I can always count on them. Now Tidus and I are together and I couldn't be happier. I wish I could help you with your situation...if you ever need any help...just ask, k?_

SORA

_TIDUS? Oh my god! Riku and Kairi will never believe me! We all been wondering where you went to. You, Wakka, and Selphie...we miss you guys so much. Is Wakka and Selphie with you? If they are, tell them I said hi and Kairi misses Selphie! You met a girl? You are actually going to stay with one girl? You were always a flirt as Kairi and Selphie would say. You better treat her good...wait..she's getting MARRIED? Gosh, Tidus, you sure know how to pick them. I hope she doesn't go through with it so you can have a chance. HEY! Kairi can depend on me too you know! -Sora_

_Yes it's me, is there any other hot guy out there named Tidus? You can't tell Riku and Kairi though. And sorry I can't tell you my location...but Wakka is with me and he also has a girl. Her name is Lulu and she has a slight attitude, but she's cool. Selphie's not with us...Selphie left too? When was this? Yes I met a girl! We saved her from being married so now her and I are together. She's great...now I know how you feel when you see Kairi...you do love her still right? How is Kairi anyways? She was like a little sister to me. And Riku? Is he still the cocky, over-confident jerk? LOL, I'm guessing yes. -Tidus_

Tidus sent his message, feeling a little homesick. He missed the islands...those were carefree days. But he would never give up the days he has now with Yuna, somehow he got this sick and horrible feeling they were going to end. Like Squall, he had to leave to do something...but he couldn't tell Yuna.

He turned to see Wakka happily typing to his penpal. He wondered who he got...If he got Sora, Wakka had to have gotten someone from the island too. Probably Kairi...or Riku, maybe even Selphie. Which reminded him...when did Selphie leave? It was only suppose to be him and Wakka. Tidus wanted to ask him about it and tell him he got Sora, but he didn't want his memory erased. He liked his memory. He'd have to find a real secret place to ask Wakka.

"Time to log off and go to your next class." Mrs. Lee said, watching as all the students turned off their computers and grabbed their stuff, "Tidus and Wakka, may I have a word with you?"

Tidus and Wakka stared at her nervously nodding their heads. Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, and Squall stared at them in confusion, wondering what they did this time.

"Go on, we'll catch up." Tidus said, giving Yuna a smile to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Ya, see ya soon." Wakka smiled.

Squall shrugged, grabbing Rikku's hand and walking out the door. Lulu and Yuna were a little reluctant, but they eventually left.

Once everyone was out the class, Mrs. Lee closed and locked the door. That made Tidus and Wakka more nervous. Did she know they knew that they were talking to people from other worlds?

"I know you guys know." She smiled, reading their minds, "We did it purposely. We made your hometown friends your penpals."

"So you guys knew I know Riku?" Wakka asked, confused.

"Riku?" Tidus looked at him in shock, "Your penpal was Riku? I had Sora."

"Really? How is that lil brudda? Is he still-"

"Boys." Mrs. Lee said, interrupting their oncoming conversation, "I'm sure you guys can tell eachother stuff later, but now I have to tell you something very important."

"Sorry." They muttered in unison.

"Quite all right, boys." She walked back to her desk to sit down, "You see, You two are the only ones that know this. So you have to keep it to yourselves. No telling your girlfriends or any of your friends, got it?"

Wakka and Tidus nodded. So that meant Squall didn't know either? It felt kind of good to know something he didn't. They also didn't want to know what would happen to them if they did tell...Mrs. Lee had this weird murderous look in her eyes.

"Uh...Mrs. Lee, you're scaring me." Wakka said, looking into her eyes.

"That's the point." She smiled, raising up to unlock and open the door for them, "You may leave now."

"You sure you ain't gonna stab us in the back as we walk out the door?" Tidus asked, cautiously walking past her out the door.

"Don't be silly, Tidus," She smiled, watching them walk out the door, "That wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

Tidus and Wakka gulped, they began running to their next class.

LOCKERS

"What Mrs. Lee want with you guys?" Yuna asked as Tidus and Wakka ran up to them, breathing hard.

"...Nothing." Tidus answered, looking around cautiously to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Why did you guys run here?" Lulu asked, "I know you guys didn't miss us that much."

"What's with all the questions, huh?" Tidus asked, still looking around.

"Ya, we can't run to class looking all frightened and paranoid without being questioned?" Wakka said, walking to his locker when he felt it was safe.

"Defensive!" Rikku yelled angrily, "We're just concerned! That's what people do for the ones they love, they get concerned!"

"I wasn't concerned." Squall said, leaning against the locker, "I didn't even care."

"That's why your such a good friend." Tidus said, standing next to Yuna and putting an arm around her.

Squall flipped him off, not bothering to look at Tidus's huge smile.

"Squallie!" Rikku gasped, glaring at him, "Do you always have to be such a big meanie to your friends?"

"Yeah, Squallie." Wakka mocked, Squall gave him a death glare, "We're your friends. And we love and care for you, the least you can do is show us that love back, brudda."

"There's no way I will ever show love to anyone." Squall responded, missing Rikku's sad and disappointed expression, "Especially you two idiots."

Tidus and Wakka looked at him with hurt expressions, but they all knew that they were just pretending. Tidus and Wakka knew that Squall wasn't exactly the nice buddy-buddy type when they became friends with him. Somehow his selfishness and independence helped him make them become his friend even more. He wasn't like the other guys in school who would hold their tongue to fit in, Squall spoke his mind, alittle too much though.

"That's ok, asshole." Tidus smiled, pulling Yuna closer, "I don't need or want your love. I have a more beautiful, attractive and loving person to love me." He kissed Yuna on the cheek, causing her to blush and giggle.

"Ya, brudda." Wakka agreed, holding Lulu, "We got our women to love us. The only person that should be concerned about your love is Rikku."

Rikku turned quickly, pretending to look through her locker for something. There was an awkward silence as Squall stood there and said nothing. She was hoping he would say something to at least hint that he loved her or will...but he said nothing. He just stood there, arms crossed, staring at nothing. That made her sad and upset. She loved him, but that was just a one-way thing because he didn't love her back. All he did was "care" for her because he believed he was incapable of loving someone again. So did that mean he'd never love her?

Rikku slowly turned her head to look at Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu. They were staring at Squall, waiting for a reply too. Yuna and Lulu already got what they wanted to hear from their guys, Tidus and Wakka weren't afraid to tell them they love them. Rikku envied them for that, they knew they were loved. She was still worried that Squall would dump and leave her again. It wouldn't be hard for him to do since he didn't love her.

"That was suppose to be the part when you say, 'I do love Rikku', man." Tidus said, breaking the silence.

Squall began to stare at the floor, his mouth a closed thin line and face emotionless. It was obvious to them he wasn't going to say anything.

Rikku slammed her locker shut, she couldn't bare to stand there any longer. "It's ok." Rikku responded, quickly picking up her backpack, smiling happily at them, "I know I'll never be that important to him. The "L" word sucks anyways, right Squall?" She barely glanced at him before she walked away to her next class. They heard the hurt and disappointment in her voice. Yuna and Lulu watched Rikku in shock and concern. They knew Rikku loved Squall already, it must hurt to not have that feeling returned.

Squall quickly uncrossed his arms, pushing away from the lockers, watching her bewilderly. "Rikku!" He called after her, but she didn't stop. Sighing, he leaned back against the locker. What made her say such things? He thought she understood how hard it was for him to discuss his feelings, especially around other people. What really hurt him was that she thought she'd never be important to him...she was really wrong about that one. She is the most important thing in his life, rather she knew it or not, he'd die for her. But he couldn't tell her that...and he definitely couldn't tell her he did love her. She would just end up hurt in the end.

Squall knew Yuna and Lulu were giving him death glares, waiting for him to go after her and tell her he did love her. He wish he could too, but he couldn't. So he just stood there, forcing himself not to run to Rikku and pour his heart out to her.

"You're not going to go after her?" Lulu asked, anger deep in her tone.

"Why should I?" Squall asked, glancing up at her and Yuna.

"Because she's your _girlfriend_!" Yuna yelled. Squall never saw Yuna yell or be this angry before, she reminded him alittle of Rikku. "Believe it or not, Squall, Rikku's not like those other little girls you use to date! She puts others first, especially you! And you treat her like just another girl in this school!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Squall snapped, glaring at her angrily. He treated Rikku better then anyone he has ever met in his life. He knew she wasn't just some other girl...she was _his _girl. Rikku was someone special and dear to him and he'd rather kill himself then treat her badly.

"Yes I do!" Yuna snapped back, Wakka and Tidus stared at her in shock, "You play with her heart, Squall! Are you with her or not? Do you love her or don't you? YOU NEED TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Squall glared at Yuna as she got in his face, "I'm with her ain't I?" He muttered angrily.

"For how long?" Yuna asked, staring up at him angrily, "How long will it be until you realize that you do love Rikku then you leave her because that's unacceptable for you? Because we all know Squall Leonheart never gets attached. Don't drag my cousin on!" She stepped away from him, turning to walk past Tidus and down the hall.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, she didn't stop or respond either.

"Yuna's right." Lulu said, looking at Squall, "If you don't believe in loving someone, what are you doing with Rikku? It's obvious she wants more and you just want a little highschool girlfriend to have until you leave." She looked away from him to Wakka, "I gotta get to my sewing class. Tell your friend when he's ready to grow up and accept his responsibilities and emotions, Rikku will be waiting." She gave Wakka a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Wakka and Tidus looked at Squall in shock. No one has ever went off on him like that, especially girls. People accepted Squall the way he is. No one expected love or emotion from him, no one even cared that he had that, especially the girls. They just wanted a quick moment to themselves with the great Squall Leonheart,

"Those girls are harsh, ya?" Wakka asked, trying to hold back his smirk.

"Who knew Yuna could get pissed?" Tidus asked, "Remind me to never get her mad at me."

"I gotta go to class." Squall responded. He began walking down the hall, leaving Wakka and Tidus to stare at him in bewilderment. Lulu and Yuna were right, and he hated that. He needed to hear those words out loud though, he needed to hear that what he was doing was wrong and it was hurting Rikku. That had to be fixed soon, she didn't deserve to be thrown into his little games.


	12. Ch 12 Reputations

**CHAPTER 12: REPUTATIONS**

Squall hasn't seen Rikku since their last encounter at the lockers. All day he's been feeling bad, wanting to find her and talk to her, but she was nowhere to be found. Tidus and Wakka didn't know where Yuna and Lulu went either. They all seemed to disappear, those girls were practically invisible when they didn't want to be found.

The last bell rang and school was over. Squall, Tidus, and Wakka walked out of school onto the lawn, watching everyone scatter outside. They tried to look casual while looking around for the girls, but they ended up looking like little kids who lost their puppy. Tidus and Wakka began jumping up and down, looking over people. Squall nearly strained his neck looking around until he spotted the familiar yellow hair.

"Guys." Squall said, still looking at the hair, "I found them."

"WHERE?" Wakka and Tidus asked, jumping higher.

Squall didn't answer them as he walked towards Rikku. Tidus and Wakka recognized the three girls who were walking away. They quickly began following Squall, pushing people out their way.

Squall saw Rikku laughing and talking with Yuna and Lulu. She didn't look mad anymore, but with Rikku you can never be sure. He was almost to her when a group of people stepped infront of him, causing him to stop and Tidus and Wakka to crash into his back.

"Hello, Squall." Calli smiled. Dona, Leblanc, and a bunch of girls and guys were behind her.

Squall sighed, he had the whole popular crowd blocking his way, and Rikku was getting away. He tried to walk past them but wherever he moved, so did they.

"Is there something you want?" He asked, frustrated.

"I'm glad you ask." Calli smiled, "You see, we're all concerned about you three dating those...girls."

"Not this again." Tidus sighed, trying to walk away, but a bunch of girls blocked his way, "Don't you guys have anyone else to bother?"

"Ya, we don't need you controlling our lives." Wakka said, he glanced where the girls were, to find they weren't there anymore, "FUCK! They're gone!"

Squall and Tidus looked at the spot, the girls nowhere in sight. Squall mentally cursed at himself for allowing her to get away.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" He glared at Calli, who kept smiling at him.

"We're concerned, Squall." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He glared at her hand then back at her. "I mean, the Al Bhed girl? Gross! She doesn't deserve you, Squall!"

"And that bi-colored eyed girl, Tidus?" Dona said, "What do you find so attractive about her. She's about as sexy as a nun!'

Tidus gritted his teeth angrily, trying real hard to not pull out his sword and cut every one of their heads off. They didn't know nothing about Yuna, and he was glad. Yuna shouldn't have to explain herself to trash like them, she was better then them. And Yuna not attractive? Yeah right! She was one of the hottest girls in Spira, but she still managed to be angelic and polite.

"The goth girl, Wakka? She plays with _toys _for Spira's sake!" Leblanc said, placing a hand on her hip, "So we decided to help you guys find better girls."

"Better girls?" Squall, Wakka, and Tidus asked. They were pissed that Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu got away. And now these people, the people who got in their way, were telling them they could get them "better girls", like any other girls mattered.

"Yes, loves." Leblanc smiled, fanning herself with her fan, "Better ones."

"Move." Squall said, trying to walk past them. He ended up being grabbed roughly by Calli. Gritting his teeth, he turned to look at her. She was so lucky she was a girl or she would've been out like a light now. "Calli, I'm only gonna say this once: Let me go."

"No." She replied stubbornly, gripping his arm tighter. Dona pulled out a poster, holding it up for Squall to see. "We're going to start with you." Calli said, pulling Squall infront of the poster, "Reasons why you and Rikku would never work: #1. She has blonde hair, you have brown. Couples hair should be the same." She looked at Wakka and Tidus, that goes for you guys too."

Squall roughly pulled out her grasp, "Don't tell me who I can and cannot date. Didn't I make it obvious to you that I don't want to be with you last time when I left your ass at the dance?" People began giggling and laughing, staring at Calli.

"Left? You said he got sick and had to go home, Calli!" A girl said.

"He ditched you for the Al Bhed? Damn!" A guy laughed.

"HE DIDN'T DITCH ME FOR NO ONE!" Calli yelled angrily, causing people to stop snickering. She glared at Squall, anger and fire in her eyes, "She's all perky and loserish and your all dark and alone-ish..."

"Nice choice of words." Squall interrupted sarcastically, not even paying attentiont to her tantrum.

"HER EYES ARE GREEN, YOUR EYES ARE BLUE! Must I go on? You guys...you're like...FROM TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS!" She screamed, her face red and eyes wide.

Squall stared down at her crazy expression, "Calli, calm down before you pop a blood vessel." He replied.

"URGH! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She asked angrily, "THESE GIRLS ARE RUINING YOUR REPUTATIONS!"

"We have reputations?" Wakka asked confused. Tidus looked at him and shrugged, smirking alittle.

"Are we done here?" Tidus asked, yawning, "I gotta go do something."

"We're done here." Squall replied, giving up trying to walk past people. He settled for just pushing them out the way, Wakka and Tidus following him.

"SQUALL! YOUR NAME EVEN MEANS 'THUNDERSTORMS'! AND SHE'S ASTRAPHOBIC! I KNOW BECAUSE I LOOKED IT UP!" Calli screamed as they walked away.

CHOCOBO LOT

"Damn they just don't give up do they?" Tidus asked, patting his chocobo on the head.

"Nope, they're dedicated to breaking all of us up." Wakka said.

"Whatever." Squall got into his car, "I'm going to the gym. I need to blow off some steam."

"Good idea, but Wakka and I have Blitzball practice." Tidus said, "We're going to have to deal with the team talking to us now."

"Ya, Calli got her own little cult." Wakka sighed, hopping onto his Chocobo.

Squall nodded, starting his car, "See you guys later...if you see Rikku, tell her I need to talk to her."

"Talk?" Tidus asked, "You actually talk to people?"

"Go fuck yourself." Squall replied, driving off.

BEVELLE STREETS

Rikku felt bad...no, she felt horrible. She reacted childishly to what Squall said, she knew it was hard for him. She shouldn't push it, all that mattered was they were together now. So she decided to walk to Squall's house and apologize in person.

She avoided him all day at school, and during Arts and Crafts all she did was think about him. Then she remembered something, he lost his Lionheart chain during their...intimate moment. So she decided to make him a new one.

She felt a drop of her head. Looking up to the sky, she noticed that grey clods where coming and covering the sun. 'No, no, no! Don't rain, not now!' She thought, frightened as she saw a flash of lightning in the distance. She was almost to his house, maybe if she started running now she would make it without getting caught in the storm.

She began running, but had no luck because it began pouring.

SQUALL'S HOUSE

Laguna sat on the sofa, holding three pictures in his hand. The pictures were of three women of whom he had to give up and/or leave to fulfill his destiny, which he has. But he wasn't happy now, nor did he feel he ever will be. And now Squall was following in his footsteps, he gave up the girl he liked or possibly loved. It was bad enough Squall was rogue already, but in a couple of years he'll be like Laguna. Sitting alone, holding pictures of his past loves and thinking 'what if?'.

He heard a knock at the door. It sounded quick and panicked, setting his pictures down he got up to answer the door.

He opened the door to see a very frightened and wet Al Bhed girl. He remembered her, "Rikku?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "Hiya, Laguna, is Squall-" There was a loud clap of thunder, Rikku quickly ran to Laguna, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, whimpering.

"Uh...come in, Rikku." Laguna said, confused and shocked by her actions.

She nodded, still holding in to him as he stepped back and closed the door. "Um...you can let go now." Laguna said, looking down at his now wet shirt.

"Sorry." Rikku apologized, letting him go, "I'm astraphobic. Thunderstorms scare me."

"Oh." Laguna nodded. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, "Well, Squall's not here right now. But you can wait for him if you want to. He should be home shortly."

Rikku nodded, looking behind her at the front door. She could hear the rain pouring and the thunder outside.

Laguna watched her, knowing she was still scared. "Um...go on up to Squall's room and get you some warmer clothes. I'll make you some Choco-milk."

Rikku nodded her gratitude and quickly ran upstairs.

That's when Laguna realized something...Squall was still seeing her? Didn't he tell him to break it off with her a long time ago? Squall was disobeying his orders, which was a bad sign that he probably already fell in love with this girl. 'Great.' Laguna sighed, 'It's too late. They're hooked.'

As if on cue, Squall walked through the front door, soaked. "It's pouring out there." He said, not looking at Laguna. He walked past him into the livingroom to take off his wet shirt and hang it by the fireplace. Laguna just stared at him, waiting for him to notice his glare.

Squall moved his hand through his hair, getting the water out. He realized Laguna was standing there, just staring at him. "Why you standing there giving me a disapproving fatherly look?" He asked, concentrating on drying his hair.

"You have a visitor." Laguna said, watching as Squall walked to a closet to grab a towel.

"And?" He asked, sitting on the couch and taking off his shoes.

"She's a petite blonde, light green eyes..."

"Rikku's here?" Squall asked, standing up and looking around eagerly, "Where is she?"

"Your room." Squall began running towards the stairs until Laguna grabbed his arm, stopping him, "You did break up with her, right?"

Squall met Laguna's stern face with a glare, "I did." He replied.

"And are you two still broken up?" Laguna asked. Squall quickly looked away from his face.

"Squall?" He asked again. Squall didn't respond. There was another clap of thunder and flash of lightning.

"Squall!" Laguna yelled. Squall pulled out his grasp, running up the stairs. "SQUALL! YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

SQUALL'S ROOM

Rikku slowly recovered from the last thunder and lightning strike. She got up from the floor she was huddled on, looking around the room caustiously. She succeeded on finding a shirt, one of Squall's big long ones. She still needed some shorts or pants, she wouldn't feel comfortable around Squall in just a shirt and underwear.

She was folding her wet shorts and shirt when the door opened. "Rikku?" Squall stopped, staring at Rikku who was staring back at him.

"Hey, Squallie." She smiled, blushing. He didn't respond, he was still staring at her being across from him, wet and practically naked. She was staring at him, he was shirtless a wet.

"You should really change before you catch a cold." She said, breaking her gaze away from his chest.

"Right." He quickly went to one of his drawers, digging through one. He stopped, turning to glance a Rikku.

"Something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Um, yeah." He smiled, running a hand through his hair, "I was gonna wear that shirt."

"Oh!" Rikku blushed more. She was so embarassed that she didn't realize what she was doing, "You can wear it." She was about to lift her shirt. Squall's eyes widened as he quickly ran to her, grabbing her hands before she took it off.

"No...it's ok. You wear it." He said, nearly having a heart attack. Rikku stared at him in confusion, then she realized she was only wearing underwear under the shirt. She placed her head in her hands, this day was getting worse for her.

Squall sighed, lying back on his bed, trying to control his raging hormones. Things were back to being awkward, their earlier fight and being barely clothed infront of eachother wasn't helping. Plus he was aching from the work-outs he did at the gym.

Rikku peaked through her hands to stare at him on the bed. He looked exhausted, she began to wonder if it was because of what happened in school.

"Squallie." She went to sit next to him on the bed, "About earlier, at school, I'm sorry."

He looked up at her in confusion, was she apologizing to him? He didn't blame her for reacting the way she did. "Don't apologize, Rikku-"

"I want to though." She interrupted, looking down at her hands nervously, "I was being selfish and immature. I can't force you to love me, and I don't want to force you. all that matters is we're together now."

Squall slowly got up, trying not to move his aching muscles. He wanted to say something, but he felt this wasn't the right time for that conversation. He noticed a shiny metal thing in her hands, "What's that?" He asked curiously, but mostly to change the subject.

"Oh this?" Rikku asked, smiling, "I made it for you!" She showed him the Lionheart chain, it looked exactly like his old one but more shinier.

She handed it to him. He held it up examining it with astonishment, she got every detail down, "This is amazing. When did you make this?" He asked.

She got up, a big cocky smile on her face. "In Arts and Crafts class. I figured I owed you it since I lost your last one."

"You didn't lose it, I did." He tried to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"You ok?" She ran over to him, looking at him with concern. He was lying back down on the bed, his eyes tightly closed and teeth clenched in pain.

"I'm...fine...just in alittle pain." He replied.

"Why?" Rikku began examining his body for bruises or cuts, "Did something hurt you?"

He chuckled, then winced because of the pain that caused, "No one can hurt me. I just...overdid it at the gym, that's all."

"You're muscles are all tense and knotted." She said as she ran a hand across his chest.

He gritted his teeth, but not because of the pain, "No, I'm ok, really."

"I know!" Rikku smiled, jumping up perkily, "Let me give you a massage!"

Squall's eyes widened. He wouldn't mind a massage, especially from her. But that would mean she'd be touching him, that would lead to inappropriate thoughts, which would lead to inappropriate actions. "Rikku, that's not a good idea..."

"Nonsense!" Rikku smiled, settling on the bed behind him, "Now turn over, buster!"

"Rikku-" They heard a loud thunder clap which caused Rikku to jump and yelp.

"How about some music first?" She giggled nervously, getting up and running to the radio.

She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Rikku was too determined. Squall sighed and slowly turned over as Rikku stopped the radio on a song she liked.

_Ah ah  
Ah, ah.. c'mon  
Ah, ah, ah uh uh-uh  
Uhhh, ahhh  
Yeah, Busta Rhymes  
Janet Jackson, here we go, one time! _

_Baby just tell me just how you feel (how you feel)  
We livin it I'm just givin it to you real, baby c'mon  
Ev-erytime we crossin the borderline  
Be giving it to you makin you feel fine, turn the heat up  
Better believe we gon' shine, make your body wind  
Baby the pleasure is all mine -- to my people  
who be regulating the dancefloor (dancefloor)  
Better step to your business and handle yours, how we do it?  
Making your people just wanna bounce and get busy  
because you know that we always'll hit you off, what you say?  
You wondering why you feeling the force (force force)  
And don't you worry cause yo we ready to floss (floss floss)  
Mohicans'll always a put you on  
And blow the spot til the very second I'm gone - get your groove on  
Now that you tired I hope your body recoupin  
because we keepin you movin that's what we doin and you know we're_

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet  
(Yeah, yeah, gonna make your body wet)  
Gonna make gonna make your body scream again  
(Yeah yeah, make your body just scream out yeah yeah)  
Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things  
(Ha ha, make you think of naughty things)  
Like me on you (or me on you) and you on me (yeah, what it's gon' be?)  
What's it gonna be!_

"Ooh! I love this song!" She shrieked happily, turning to walk to Squall. She got on the bed and carefully settled on his back, causing him to tense some more.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frightened by her action. Did she forget she was wearing nothing but a shirt and he wasn't wearing one?

"I get better leverage here." Rikku replied as she began massaging his shoulders. She didn't notice the nervousness and terror in his voice. He was the only one uncomfortable with the situation, "Geez, Squallie, your lower back is tense!" She moved her hands down to his lower back as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to control himself.

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet  
(Ah, ah, ah, make your body wet, c'mon)  
Gonna make gonna make your body scream again  
(Hah, make your body scream yeah yeah, yeah yeah!)  
Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream  
(Make your body cream)  
Make you have wet dreams (make you have wet dreams)  
What what what, what's it gonna be!_

"Ok, turn over." Rikku said, getting off his back.

He opened his eyes, "_What_?" He asked, shocked. He couldn't even handle her on his back, what makes her think he can control himself with her ontop of him?

"Turn over. As in: on your back." Rikku smiled, "I wasn't speaking Al Bhed, Squallie."

"I know that!" He replied, "I don't think that's a good idea, though."

"You think too much." Rikku said, rolling her eyes, "Come on, just let me massage your chest and we're done. What you so afraid of?"

'Gee, I don't know. Maybe not being able to control myself and taking you right here.' Squall thought glumly. He slowly turned onto his back, watching as Rikku gave him a satisfied smile.

"There you go. Was that so hard?" He didn't respond has she settled ontop of him, concentrating on massaging his sides. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, instead of Rikku ontop of him, massaging his body. Things were going good with them again, he didn't want to screw it up.

_What what, what, party people  
seeing you waving your hand high  
Hot shit, burning you making your ass fry, baby c'mon  
Give you the shit what that make you quiver while I deliver  
the shit that'll hit you right in your live  
Always SoundScan'n, we never leavin you hangin  
I'm always doin my thang and my music always be bangin, so check it  
You know we be always movin the crowd (crowd)  
Type of feeling that make you wanna go play it loud (loud) whattup?  
echoes WHEN, WE, COME, and hit YOU  
Best believe, we really gon' get YOU  
Light up whatever you wanna flaunt  
Cause we be dippin it baby, so what you want? Here we go  
Paintin the picture we keep it hot in the winter  
Now big up my people you know I'm always wit'cha -- Flipmode!  
We blowin and takin over the planet - full blast  
Hittin with Busta Rhymes and Janet and you know we're gonna _

_Janet Jackson (Busta Rhymes)  
Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet  
(Ah ah, ah ah, gonna make your body wet)  
Gonna make gonna make your body scream again  
(Yeah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)  
Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things  
(Uh uh, make you think of naughty things)  
Like me on you (or me on you) and you on me  
What's it gonna be! (what it's gon' be?)_  
_  
_Rikku moved her hands down lower, moving her upper body to the movement of her hands. Squall bit down hard on his lower lip. 'Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it!' He kept telling himself, but his body wouldn't listen to his mind.

Before her hands could go any further, Squall quickly grabbed her by the wrists. She stopped, looking down at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, he quickly pulled her down by her wrists into a heated kiss. Squall released her wrists to grip her waist, turning her so that he was ontop and she was on the bottom.

Rikku was shocked by his sudden action, but she recovered quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with equal passion. Squall's hand travelled down the side of her body to move up her shirt and grip her thigh causing Rikku to gasp, releasing his mouth. Squall took that opportunity to move her hair out his way to get to her neck, leaving hot wet kisses. Making another mark in the crook of her neck. His hand was between her thighs, slowly opening her legs, so he could settle between them.

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet  
(Ah ah, yeah, we gonna make your body wet)  
Gonna make gonna make your body scream again  
(Ha ha, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah!)  
Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream  
(Yeah! Hah, gonna make your body cream)  
Make you have wet dreams (make you have wet dreams)  
What what what, what's it gonna be! _

_Busta Rhymes (Janet)  
What, what, what.. what what?  
We gonna make your body feel wet (WET)  
We gonna make your body say yeah (YEAH!)  
I wanna know where my road dawgs is it  
I wanna know where my live women is at - Where you at?  
We gonna make your body feel wet (WET)  
We gonna make your body say yeah (YEAH!)  
Now everybody wave your hand real high - real high  
And let me see you all put em up in the sky - c'mon  
Makin my niggaz just say HO, word up  
And makin you women just say AH, baby c'mon  
Bringin it to you in many ways  
We makin and takin you people right through another phase, c'mon  
We rocking it baby that's how we dropping it baby  
There ain't no stopping it baby I know we driving you crazy  
And then we hit with the greatest of all times - times times  
No matter what you do baby, we gon' shine and you know we're gonna _

_Janet Jackson (Busta Rhymes)  
Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet  
(Yeah, gonna make your body wet)  
Gonna make gonna make your body scream again  
(Ah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)  
Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things  
(Yeah! Gonna think of naughty things)  
Like me on you (or me on you) and you on me  
What's it gonna be! (yeah, what it's gon' be?)_

Rikku wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled off her shirt, throwing it across the room. She pulled him back into a kiss as his hands trailed down her body again, gripping at her panties, about to pull them down.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Squall quickly jumped up, causing him to fall on the floor. Rikku sat up, covering herself up with the blanket, and staring at him with concern, "Are you ok?"

"Uh...yeah. Find your shirt." He responded, getting off the ground. Rikku nodded, getting off the bed to grab his shirt he threw. Squall watched her put on the shirt, just to make sure she looked decent...not to check her out.

When he was sure she was decent, he opened the door, forgetting he wasn't.

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet  
(Hah, gonna make your body real wet)  
Gonna make gonna make your body scream again  
(Yeah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah!)  
Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream  
(Yeah! Gonna make your body cream)  
Make you have wet dreams (make you have wet dreams)  
What what what, what's it gonna be!_

Yuna averted her gaze from Squall's chest, blushing. Tidus tried to hold back his laughter, "...Nice of you to get all sexy for us, Squall." He smirked.

Squall looked at them in confusion then down at his chest, "Shit!" He quickly grabbed a white t-shirt and put it on.

"Who is it?" Rikku asked, walking to the door. Yuna and Tidus stared at her in shock, this time Tidus looked away. "Hey, Yunie!" Rikku smiled, hugging Yuna.

"H-hey." Yuna replied, still shocked at what her cousin was wearing and what Squall wasn't, "What you doing here, Rikku?"

Rikku released her smiling, "It began raining, so I came here."

"That explains the t-shirt." Tidus muttered. Squall scowled at him.

"Raining?" Yuna asked confused, "The sun's shining out there, it's completely dry."

"Any particular reason you're here?" Squall asked, glaring at Tidus.

"Shopping, remember?" Tidus asked, "Are were you and Rikku too busy to remember?" He grinned widely at them. Yuna smacked him in the back of the head, "OW!" He winced, rubbing his head.

"Thanks, Yuna." Squall said, "I was gonna get my gunblade."

"Where's Lu and Tubby?" Rikku asked.

"They said they weren't coming." Yuna responded.

"Yeah, they're doing the nasty." Tidus smiled, dodging Yuna's hand, "I was just playing!"

"You and your perverted mind." Yuna smiled, rolling her eyes.

"You know you love it." Tidus smiled, looking back at Rikku and Squall, "You guys coming or not? If you are, I advise you to get dressed..."

Squall quickly punched him in the gut and closed the door. Tidus gasped, falling to the floor in pain. "My poor baby!" Yuna smiled, leaning down to hug him, "But you should've known that was coming."

"I know." Tidus muttered in pain.

"You didn't have to punch him, you know." Rikku smiled, checking to see if her clothes were dry.

"Yes I did." He replied, sitting on the bed, "...We need to talk."

Rikku looked at him in concern and confusion, "Yeah?"

"About earlier...and the other day..."

"Oh." She sighed, looking down, "About _that_."

He looked up at her, "It's nothing bad...it's just...it's obivious that we both want to do...sexual things to eachother." He watched her nod slowly, "So everytime we're alone...we tend to almost do that."

"I'm sorry." She apologized shamefully, "It's all my fault. I practically provoked you."

Squall chuckled, looking down, "Yeah...but I wouldn't have done anything if I really wanted to. And I did...do."

Rikku looked up at him, "You do?"

"Yeah...but I know that you don't believe in premarital sex..."

"I sure don't act like it." She muttered.

"That's the problem." Squall smiled, "When I start, you start. And if we're both going at it, and there's no one or nothing to stop us, it's going to end up happening."

"What do you advise we do?" She asked, glancing at him.

"I need you to be the stronger one, Rikku." He replied, looking at her with complete seriousness, "If I end up getting too intimate...I need you to stop me, ok?"

Rikku smiled, finding it funny that the great Squall Leonheart couldn't control himself. That he needed a little Al Bhed girl to help him, "Ok! I'll try."

"Good." He sighed, relieved that she understood. He knew there were going to be more times when his body got the best of him, but with her not cooperating, he could maybe stop himself.

He got up, running a hand through his hair, "This is going to suck so much." He muttered as Rikku began giggling.

LUCA MARKET PLACE

"Ooh! There it is, Yunie! The petstore!" Rikku pointed at the Pet shop, jumping up and down.

"Aww, look at all the animals!" Yuna smiled, her and Rikku ran into the store.

"Were we just dumped?" Tidus asked, "For _animals_?"

Squall shrugged, walking towards the store, "They are pretty adorable animals."

"Who _are _you?" Tidus asked angrily, following him.

PET STORE

"There it is...there's the monkey!" Rikku stopped, staring at the monkey breathless. It was a multi-colored monkey with dark beady little eyes. Rikku walked up to it, looking like a kid who walked into a candy store. Squall watched her with a small smile, her mouth was open alittle and her eyes were wide.

"Look at him, Tidus!" Yuna cried out, running to a cage with a dog-looking animal in it, "Isn't he so adorable?"

Tidus nodded, smiling, "Cute."

"Come, pet him!" Yuna said, grabbing Tidus's hand and moving him towards the cage. The dog barked happily, scratching at the cage to get to Tidus. "He likes you." Yuna giggled.

Tidus smiled down at the dog, slipping a hand into the cage to pet it. It began licking his hand, wagging it's tail happily. He had to admit this thing was adorable, and Yuna seemed to love it. "What's his name?" Tidus asked, still looking at the dog.

"The tag says he hasn't been named yet." Yuna replied, leaning down to smile at the dog.

"Kogoro." Tidus said, the dog began barking happily.

"Kogoro?" Yuna asked, smiling, "That's a beautiful name."

"Too bad." They looked over at Rikku, who was frowning sadly.

"What's too bad?" Tidus asked curiously. Yuna sighed sadly, getting up. Tidus looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong guys?"

"With all the machina around our house, Pops won't let us have pets." Rikku answered, looking down disappointedly.

"Yeah, he says that the animals would just destroy the machina." Yuna said, walking towards the exit, "Come on, let's go look at some other stuff."

Tidus and Squall watched them leave the store sadly. They looked like their hearts were broken, and that made Tidus and Squall hurt too.

"Come on." Squall said, walking out the exit.

LUCA

"We'll be back, Squall and I are going to do check out the Chocobo races." Tidus said. Yuna and Rikku were watching a small boy make something he called a dress sphere. They were so interested and amazed by it, they barely heard Tidus.

"Be careful, you guys!" Yuna said as they walked away.

"We're always careful!" Squall and Tidus yelled.

"Right!" Rikku said, smiling. She continued to stare at the boy making his invention. Was he Al Bhed? She couldn't tell because he was covered from head to toe.

Yuna noticed her shoe was untied, she bent on one knee to tie it.

"Look, loves. What a surprise! Yuna is once again on her knees." Leblanc smiled, Yuna looked up to see Calli, Leblanc, and Dona laughing at her.

"Now, now, girls!" Dona spoke up, giving them an angry look, "Don't say that about little Yuna. We all know she's still a virgin. Tidus didn't sleep with her, that's for sure." They all began laughing again as Yuna angrily stood up.

"Cram it, mucanc (losers)!" Rikku said angrily, "Just because we're not fast like you doesn't mean anything."

"Now the Al Bhed speaks?" Calli smiled, "I bet you haven't slept with Squall either. Wanna know a secret?...I have!"

Rikku's jaw dropped in shock. Squall actually had sex with this girl? How desperate was he?

"Shut up, Calli!" Yuna said, "That's the only reason he talked to you." Rikku knew Yuna was trying to make her feel better, but she wasn't helping. The image of Squall with Calli was just disgusting.

"Oh really?" Calli asked angrily, "Then why when we made love did he tell me he loved me over and over again?"

Rikku looked at her in disbelief. Squall would never tell anyone he loved them, especially Calli. Rikku knew he couldn't stand her.

"You're such a liar!" Yuna said, speaking for Rikku.

"And Tidus said the same to me." Dona smiled, "That's why he gave me this." She pulled out a necklace with Tidus's charm on it. Yuna gasped, Tidus said he lost that necklace, either he's lieing or she stole it. And Yuna believes Tidus, which means Dona did steal it.

"You thief!" Yuna said, reaching out for the necklace but Dona pulled it away.

"Sorry, love. The thief would be your little cousin over there." Leblanc replied.

"Geez, no wonder Tidus and Squall slept with us and not them." Dona said, "They're so clingy and needy."

"You met nothing to them." Yuna replied angrily, holding back tears.

"The only thing you're doing for them is ruining their reputation." Calli said, "And if you think that they don't care for us, then wait till they sleep with you. You'll be yesterdays news afterwards and they'll be back with us."

"Take the stupid necklace, it's not even real sliver." Dona threw the necklace down at Yuna's feet as they walked away.

"Don't let them get to you, Yunie." Rikku said, watching the girls walk away, "You know what they said was crap, right?"

"Yeah...I know." Yuna said, bending down to pick up Tidus's necklace.

CHOCOBO RACES ARENA

"That was rigged!" Tidus shouted angrily as the people crowned the winning Chocobo.

"I told you to vote for the black one." Squall smiled, counting his money. He won 500 gil from voting on the black chocobo, Darkness. The real reason he voted for it was because of its color though.

"Whatever." Tidus mumbled angrily, "Yuna's not gonna be happy I lost 500 gil."

Squall shook his head in shame, "Gambling's a bad habit, Tidus."

Tidus glared at him, "You were the one that told me to gamble! You put the money in my hands!"

Squall shrugged, seeing Yuna and Rikku coming towards them, "What can I say? I'm a bad influence. But try explaining peer pressure to Yuna."

Tidus saw Yuna and smiled widely, "Um...hi, Yuna."

Yuna smiled but Tidus could tell something was wrong, her smile looked forced and her eyes looked sad. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with concern.

Yuna shrugged, "Nothing." She smiled.

Rikku rolled her eyes, grabbing something from Yuna's hand. She held it up so Tidus could see. "Yuna found your necklace, Tidus." She said, waiting for Tidus to explain why Dona had it.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped, she didn't want to confront Tidus about it. She knew Dona was just lieing to her to get her mad.

Rikku looked at Yuna, "Come on, Yunie. Don't lie to Tidus. You know there's something wrong and you want to know what Dona was doing with lost necklace!" She stared at Tidus, waiting for an explanation, "Well, Chocobo hair, care to explain?"

Tidus looked as Yuna looked down sadly then at Rikku's angry glare, "Don't look at me like that!" He said, her stare was making him feel horrible.

"Like what?" Rikku asked, handing the necklace to him.

Tidus took it, looking down at it sadly because he couldn't look at Yuna, "All accusingly."

"You act like you're hiding something." Rikku replied, looking over at her cousin, "Go ahead, Yunie. Tell him you want to know."

Yuna sighed sadly, slowly looking up at them, "I want to know."

Tidus turned pale and looked down, "Ok...you want to know the truth?"

"Of course she wants to know the truth, stupid!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku." Yuna said, looking at her with pleading eyes, "Can we be alone?"

"...but, Yunie!" Rikku whined. She didn't want to leave for two main reasons. One: She wanted to make sure her cousin would be all right, Two: If she left with Squall she would have to ask him that question and she didn't want to know the truth.

"Yes you can." Squall replied, grabbing Rikku by the shoulders and pushing her, "Let's go, Rikku."

"Tell her everything, buster!" Rikku shouted as she let Squall push her away from them.

Yuna watched them disappear around a corner, sighing. Obviously there was something more to Dona having Tidus's favorite necklace or he wouldn't be looking so guilty. Maybe he did give it to her...but why would he lie about it? Why did he tell Yuna he lost it?

Yuna gained courage, gazing at Tidus as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?" She asked, "Why'd you lie to me?"

Tidus looked at her in shock then down shamefully, "I'm sorry, Yuna...I..."

"You _did _lie to me?" Yuna asked outraged.

"But...you just asked me why I lied to you. I thought you knew I lied already." Tidus responded with a puzzled look.

"I didn't!" Yuna said, "I just said that because you were looking all guilty! I didn't really know you lied to me!"

Tidus scratched his head in confusion, "Man! Are you using some kind of chick therapy on me or something?"

Yuna shook her head angrily, "That's not the point! You lied to me! Which means Dona was probably right!" She sighed, placing her head in her hand, "About everything."

"Dona? Dona was here?" Tidus asked confused, "Yuna, I don't know what she told you but..."

"She told me you gave it to her because you love her." Yuna interrupted, looking up at him, "Is that true?"

Tidus gulped, turning pale, "Um...Yuna, I..."

"It's true!" Yuna cried out, watching him stutter, "You do love her!"

He looked up at her in shock, "The hell I do! I don't love her! Don't even think that!"

"You told her you did!"

"Yuna, I told her that to...get in her pants."

Yuna looked at him in shock and disgust, "Get in her _pants_?" She repeated, "That's horrible! You're a horrible person!" She turned to walk away but he quickly grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"Yuna, don't be mad." He pleaded, "She means nothing to me and I know it was a horrible thing to do...I was stupid then."

"How do I know you're not lieing to me now?" Yuna asked, not looking at him, "How do I know you're not saying you love me just to get in my pants?"

Tidus gazed at her sadly, hating himself for being stupid and hurting her like this. "Don't question our love, Yuna. I love you with all my heart. I never loved anyone like this before...Dona was just for sexual reasons. You're much more then that...you're my life."

"You shouldn't have lied to me." Yuna replied, closing her eyes as tears fell down.

"I know." He sighed, turning her around to face him, "I promise I won't ever again."

Yuna nodded, she knew how Tidus use to be. He would say things to charm girls and sleep with them. Deep in her heart she knew he wasn't doing that to her, he finally changed. "I forgive you." She said, looking up at him. He smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek, "I love you, you know that?"

Yuna smiled, nodding, "I love you too."

SPHEREBREAK ARENA

"I never get this game." Squall commented as he watched an old woman compete against a dog.

"How's it feel to know a dog can beat you in a math game?" Rikku asked, smiling.

"Horrible." He responded, watching the dog make his move, "Very horrible."

"Uh huh." Rikku looked around the room, watching everyone play. She couldn't stop thinking about what Calli said. Did Squall really say he loved her? If he did, it must've been to get something because Squall wouldn't say it for nothing. Even if he did lie, it still hurt that he said that to her.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked, looking at her in concern.

"Nothing." She responded, not taking her eyes off the people playing.

Squall turned to look at her, leaning back against the wall, "You're lieing. You talk about Yuna not saying what's on her mind, you're doing the same thing right now."

Rikku turned to look at him. He was right, she has holding it in. "Fine, you wanna know?" She asked.

"I asked didn't I?"

She lightly hit his shoulder, "Stop being a smart-mouthed meanie."

He smiled, "And disappoint you? I think not."

Rikku rolled her eyes, smiling. She liked being with him like this. Them joking and playing around, she didn't want to ruin it by asking stupid questions.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Do I have to?" She asked, whining alittle.

He looked at her in concern. Something was really wrong, he could tell in her features. "I was gonna say 'no' at first but it looks like something's really bothering you so the answer is yes." He replied.

Rikku sighed, looking down, "Fine...but remember you asked."

"Fully noted."

Rikku smiled then looked up at him with complete seriousness, "Yunie and I ran into Calli and them."

Squall's eyes widened, "Calli was here? What she do now?" He asked angrily. That girl was always trying to ruin his life.

"It's not what she did...it's what she said..."

"What did she _say_?"

Rikku couldn't say it. It would hurt too much to say aloud and she didn't want to make any accusations like she did with Tidus. She thought about how she was towards him and felt bad, she was taking out her anger and frustration on him. "Uh...nevermind!" She smiled, "C'mon! Let's go see if Yunie and Tidus are done talking!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Rikku, no." He said, pulling her down an empty hall, "What did Calli say?" He watched her look down nervously, fidgetting with her hands.

"I don't wanna say it."

"Rikku." He lifted her chin to look at her, "Tell me. It's obviously bothering you."

"Saying it isn't gonna help me neither, ya know."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I don't wanna know the truth." She admitted shamefully.

"What truth?" He asked, puzzled.

"Did you tell Calli you...love her?" Rikku asked, gazing at him. There it was, she asked him. Now he was gonna tell her the truth and she would probably feel like crap.

"Oh." He looked down, "That truth." He forgot about that. It was just once when they were dating. He said it to shut her up and get her in bed. He knew Rikku knew that already, but it still hurt her because she wanted him to say those words to her.

"I know why you said it." Rikku said, "You're a guy...you do stupid and mean things like that."

"Yeah." He admitted shamefully, "I didn't mean it. You know that right?"

"Of course!" Rikku said, smiling alittle, "But..." Her smile went away as she frowned sadly.

"But what?" He asked, watching her lean against the wall sadly.

"I just...wish I could hear those words."

"Rikku..."

"Ed'c hudrehk (It's nothing)." She smiled, shaking out of her sadness. Yuna must be rubbing off on her because she didn't want to start a confrontation. Especially with Squall, they've been through too much already. "Let's just go and forget about it."

Squall stopped her from leaving, pushing her against the wall, trapping her with his body. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you."

She sighed, knowing she was trapped. His body had her pinned against the wall and there was no way she could walk away. "We already talked about it...let's just go."

"Something's still wrong."

"No...I told you everything. Mad'c ku (Let's go)."

"You're switching to Al Bhed, that means something's still wrong." Squall said, gazing at her, "It hurts you to know that I told Calli I love her and I can't say those words to you."

"You don't have to...now can we go?" She tried to move again, but he stopped her.

"Am I right?" He asked.

"What?" She asked angrily. She was getting frustrated that he wouldn't let her go and drop it. Why did he need to know? He was being very unSquallish.

"Am I right about it upsetting you?"

"Yes!" Rikku admitted angrily, "Anymore hurtful questions you wanna ask, meanie?"

"Why?" He asked, ignoring her last comment.

She sighed with frustration, "Oui'na paehk y zang. Fro yna oui ycgehk draca xiacdeuhc? (You're being a jerk. Why are you asking these questions?)"

Squall knew she was getting angry and frustrated, that's what he wanted. Anger and frustration led to the truth. This was the only way he could get her to say it.

"Why does it upset you?" He asked again.

"Dryd'c y cdibet xiacdeuh! Fro tu oui drehg? (That's a stupid question! Why do you think?)" Rikku asked angrily.

Squall shrugged, "Why?"

"PALYICA E MUJA OUI! (BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!)" Rikku shouted, not realizing that she said it out loud. Once she realized what she said, she quickly closed her mouth and stared at him in shock. Did he know what she said? She knew he was studying Al Bhed...but maybe he didn't. There was a huge satisfied smile on his face, which made Rikku know he knew.

"You!" She looked at him accusingly, "You cheater! You knew that was gonna happen!"

He chuckled softly, "Rikku..."

"Ruf tyna oui! (How dare you!)" She interrupted angrily, struggling against his hold, "You weren't ready to hear that from me! You're not suppose to know yet! Delete it from your mind now!"

"Rikku..."

"Now you're gonna feel weird around me thinking that you're stuck because I love you! I don't want you to feel that way!"

Squall put his hand over her mouth, "Rikku, calm down. It's ok...I _wanted _to hear that." He watched her look at him in confusion, "E muja oui duu, Rikku (I love you too, Rikku.)"

Rikku's eyes got impossibly wider, she tried to stay standing up but she felt her consciousness leaving her. Squall quickly grabbed her shoulders, holding her up as she almost fainted. Did he know what he just said? Maybe he didn't...he was just learning Al Bhed, maybe he meant to say something else.

"Do you know what you just said?" She asked, shocked.

He nodded. It felt good to finally tell her even if it was in Al Bhed, but he knew she understood. She reacted the way he expected, what he didn't expect was her to almost faint though. "I know what I said." He replied.

Rikku shook her head in denial, "I...I don't think you do."

"I said: I love you too, Rikku. Right?" He asked, hoping he said it right.

She nodded, even more shocked that he knew what he was saying. Squall Leonheart, a man that never got atttached to anyone, was standing infront of her telling her he loves her. Rikku felt happiness fill her body, but then she remembered Calli. "You're not just saying this to make me feel better because you said it to Calli, are you?" She asked, curiously, "Because I don't wanna hear it if it's a lie."

"No, Rikku, of course not." He said, shocked she would think that. Was it really that hard for her to believe he loved her back? "I loved you for a long time...I just couldn't tell you. Plus I wasn't sure you loved me back."

"Why would you think that?" She asked. She knew she never told him, but that's because she thought he didn't want to hear it.

He shrugged, "Because you never said it...or tried to say it."

"I was scared." She admitted.

"Me too." He smiled, "But now I'm not...it's time you knew."

Once it all dawned on Rikku that he wasn't lieing, that he really does love her, she smiled happily, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back, letting Rikku pull him into a kiss. His hands moved from her shoulders to rest on her waist, grabbing her and picking her up.

Rikku wrapped her legs around his waist but then she remembered something: _Be the stronger one. _She reluctantly pulled away before things got more heated, "Let's go see Yunie and Tidus." She suggested.

Squall sighed, remembering her promise to him. He really hated that promise now. "Ok." he agreed.


	13. Ch 13 Letters From Other Worlds

**CHAPTER 13: LETTERS FROM OTHER WORLDS**

"This is going to be the last letter you recieve and write to your penpal so make it count." Mrs. Lee said as the class settled in the room.

"Last?" Yuna asked sadly, "But I was just getting to know my penpal."

"I'm sorry, Yuna, but something's come up. We won't be able to write to them anymore." Mrs. Lee replied, "To your computers."

The class obeyed, getting up to go to their computers. Yuna and Rikku felt something pull them back, into a corner. They turned to see Lulu looking at them, looking nervous and sad.

"Lu?" Rikku asked, confused, "What's wrong? Why'd you pull us over here?"

Lulu looked around cautiously, making sure no one was around to hear them, "You guys...something horrible happened."

Yuna looked at her with concern, "Horrible? What happened, Lulu? You ok?" She examined her body to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"No I'm not ok!" Lulu cried out, still looking around. Everyone was already at their computers typing as Mrs. Lee talked on the phone with someone.

"You don't _look _hurt." Rikku commented, "Did Tubby do something to you?"

Lulu nodded sadly, looking down shamefully.

"What he do?" Rikku yelled angrily, "Did he hurt you! I'll handle that jerk!"

"Wakka hit you?" Yuna asked, shocked and angered, "Just tell us, Lulu. I got a bullet with his name on it!"

"Shush!" Lulu said, seeing that they were causing people to stare, "It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" Rikku asked, confused, "I'm wasting very valuable write-to-Yuffie time."

"Yeah, I need to write to Lenne too." Yuna added, still concerned that Lulu was looking so...nervous.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered softly, "I found out last week."

Rikku and Yuna didn't say anything. They stared at her in shock, their mouths wide open. Lulu sighed, expecting them to react this way. She knew they weren't going to be happy and jump around like they always do. At least they didn't faint like Wakka did. Lulu watched as Yuna almost fell, Rikku quickly catching her. So much for them not fainting...

"P-pregnant?" Yuna asked, trying to gain consciousness, "Wakka...Wakka knows?"

Lulu nodded sadly, "Yes."

"Lulu!" Rikku said, trying not to get so loud, "You and Tubby had sex?"

Lulu nodded, "Plenty of times. The first time was at the beach."

"Eww!" Rikku shrieked, giving her a disgusted look, "I didn't ask all that!"

"Uncle Cid isn't gonna be happy." Yuna said, glancing down at Lulu's stomache, "Not happy at all."

"I know...that's why I want you two to tell him." Lulu said.

"_Us_?" They asked in unison. There's no way they could break that news to him, he'd go ballistic.

"We're not miracle workers, Lu!" Yuna said, about to have a panic attack, "Didn't you see how he reacted when Rikku showed up with Squall?"

"Yeah! He went crazy! Pops is gonna kill us, then Wakka, then you!" Rikku said, "I don't know why he's gonna kill _us_, though...but he will!"

"_Please_?" Lulu begged, "All the times I did those things for you...could you please do this for me?"

Rikku and Yuna looked at eachother then sighed, defeated. Lulu has done a lot of things for them...they could do this one little thing for her.

"I guess nothing is for free." Yuna muttered, "We'll do it, Lu."

Lulu smiled, it was the biggest smile they seen from her, "Thanks so much!" She said, pulling them into a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Rikku muttered.

"This can't be good for the baby, Lulu." Yuna said, feeling her body being crushed against Rikku's and Lulu's.

Lulu nodded, releasing them, "Sorry." She apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"What you and Wakka gonna do about the baby?" Rikku asked, "You keeping it?"

Lulu looked down, "We're...we're not sure yet."

"Why not?" Yuna asked curiously.

"He says..."

"Girls! You have only 10 minutes to write to your penpals. I suggest you get over here and start." Mrs. Lee yelled.

Yuna nodded, "Coming, Mrs. Lee!" She turned to look at Lulu, "We'll talk later, k?"

Lulu nodded, walking to her computer.

YUFFIE

_Riks! Of course you can call me Yuffster! I kinda like that name! Sheesh, your dad and my dad seem like they'd get along. Yeah, Cloud can be a sweetie when he wants to...that's probably why I had a crush on him. But not no more...now I have a fetish for dark, mysterious gunmen. I'm glad things are good with you and your friends, still no luck with a suitable husband for me. Guess what! We got a new recruit. Her name is Tifa Lockheart. Cloud seems to know her real well, he nearly wet his pants and fainted when he saw her...but this can't be good for Aeris. I think I see a love triangle in the near future. She's my age too! But I think her birthday's coming up. Anyways, she practically ran into Cloud's arms, crying and saying something about her being sorry...I wonder about what? Anyways she's joining us, but mostly to help Cloud. She says she can't stay long...I wonder why? The "L" word sucks? I'm thinking you love Squallie but you can't tell him or something. I know how you feel. This sucks that this is our last time to write eachother...I'd love to meet you in person. Maybe one day...till then, farewell!_

_Riks? I love it! Yeah...but I have a feeling my dad's gonna go beserk once Yunie and I tell him something about Lulu. You had a crush on Cloud? Wow...you must be a lot like me then. Tifa sounds like a past love for Cloud or something...you're right, that can't be good for Aeris. My birthday's coming up too, but I haven't told Squallie because I don't want him to worry about getting me something...he already did! We finally told eachother how we feel...I feel so great now! Now all you have to do is tell Vinnie. It does suck that this is the last time. I do have I feeling we will meet though...I don't know why...I just sense it._

LENNE

_The guy I can't leave without? I think he is...I had several more dreams...so I've been travelling. Mostly to get away and take a breath from life. While getting away, I ran into my friend. I'm gonna tell him...everything. But first I'm gonna help him, I can't let him go through this alone. When it's all over...he'll know the truth. I can't allow you to help me, Yuna. I'm a lost cause. Just go on with Tidus, be happy. Oh...tell Squall and Rikku I'm sorry. They won't understand until later. Goodbye for good._

_I'm glad you decided to tell your friend the truth, and please be careful when your helping him. How do you know Rikku and Squall? What do you mean you're sorry? Is someone gonna get hurt?...I guess there's no point in asking these questions because you can't write back...I hope all goes well with you, good-bye._

Yuna shut off her computer, not feeling satisfied. There was something going on...she sensed it was horrible. She felt it was connected to her in some way. How did this Lenne girl know Rikku and Squall?...Was something bad going to happen?

CLOUD

_Rikku sounds a lot like Aeris...I had a visitor the other day. Remember my childhood friend I told you about? She's back. I felt...shocked and happy. It feels so good to see her again. But something's wrong. She seems...sad. She keeps apologizing to me, I wonder why. Now I have to take care of her and Aeris...no, I don't have to. I want to. You're gonna tell Rikku, huh? You should be careful when you do that. You gotta let her down easy. I guess this is our last good-bye...maybe one day we'll meet up. If we do, then maybe we can have a little challenge. What do you think?_

_I think I'm gonna crush you...but if you want to lose then ok. She's back? Damn, love triangles suck. I hope I never get in one of those. Yeah, I'm gonna tell her. It's the right thing to do. Good luck with the whole 'leader' thing...it seems like you have a lot in your hands now._

Squall sent the message, seeing there was another email in his inbox. 'Hmm...' It was titled 'Kingdom Hearts'. He clicked it, knowing what it was about. He was one of the few people that knew of the other worlds. He was also one of the few that was going to try to stop what was going to happen. He read the note, seeing an assignment he had to do.

SORA

_Still concieted I see. Yes Riku's his same way...but Kairi and I are concerned about him. All he does now is sit around and daydream. What I feel about Kairi is none of your business! Who am I kidding? Of course I love her...Selphie left a couple days after you guys did. Wakka has a girl too? This is too cool! Hey, Tidus, since this is probably the last time we talk, can I tell you something? I've been feeling weird lately...I don't know what it is. Everytime I try to tell Riku about it he usually tunes me out or tells me to shut up. He says he's trying to contact someone...he's weird. And Kairi looks at me weird. I think something bad is gonna happen._

_Not concieted, convinced. You have some competition for Kairi's heart though. Doesn't Riku have a thing for her too? Anyways, you sick or something? What do you mean by weird? And Riku's just being his regular self, just ignore him. That's weird that Selphie left...I wonder where she moved to. Something bad's gonna happen?...don't think that, man. Think positive thoughts! Now I'm starting to sound like Selphie. Just...be careful and take care of yourself and Kairi, ok? I'm sure Riku can handle himself._

Tidus turned off his computer, feeling bad he couldn't tell Sora something bad was going to happen. That's when he saw another email titled, 'Kingdom Hearts.' "It's almost time." He muttered, clicking on it.

"Hey, sweetie!" Yuna smiled, coming up behind Tidus and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yuna!" Tidus quickly logged off his computer, smiling at Yuna nervously.

Yuna sat down next to him, still smiling. "There's a carnival coming to Luca. Rikku and I were thinking we should all go. What do you think?"

"Ok." Tidus smiled, "When is it?"

"Tonight."

"_Tonight_?" Tidus asked, remembering that he had to do something really important with Squall and Wakka, "I can't tongiht."

"Why not?" Yuna asked confused, "Blitzball practice or something?"

"Er...no. I just gotta do something very important."

"Oh...ok." Yuna said, she didn't want to pressure him into telling her. If he wanted to, then he would.

"You're...you're not gonna ask me what?" He asked, shocked. All the other girls he asked always asked a lot of questions.

Yuna shrugged, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Tidus smiled, becoming even more attracted to her. "Your amazing." He said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Ok." Yuna said, alittle confused, smiling at him as they pulled apart, "But whatever it is you have to do...just be careful."

"I'm always careful!" Tidus smiled, caressing her cheek, "But I'll tell you what, we'll go to the carnival first...ok?"

"Really?" Yuna asked, excited, "You don't have to you know..."

"I know." He interrupted, pushing hair behind her ear, "But I want to. You seem excited about it so we'll go."

"Ok! Rikku's just gonna go ask Squall. Be ready by eight." She kissed him then got up, walking away happily.

"Shit!" Tidus muttered, realizing what he just did, "Squall's gonna kill me." He glanced up at Yuna across the room, smiling and chatting happily. 'But Yuna's happy. That's all that matters...Man, I'm so whipped.'

"Is there something you want, Rikku?" Squall asked, not looking away from his computer.

Rikku looked at the back of his head in shock. How did he know she was behind him, "No." She lied.

"You're lieing." He replied, turning in his chair to face her, "You've been standing behind looking all innocent for exactly 2 minutes."

"How did you...? Gawsh, Squallie, you're good." Rikku said, sitting next to him, "What you doing tonight?"

What did she mean what is he doing tonight? Did she know something was up? There's no way she could know. He shrugged, trying to act like he didn't know, "Nothing, I guess...why?"

"Well...there's gonna be this _really _fun carnival and..."

'Shit.' Squall thought, knowing what she wanted. "I...I don't know, Rikku."

"Why? It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Carnival's aren't my thing..."

"Squallie!" Rikku pouted, "Come on! I really wanna go!"

"You can go. You don't need me to be there."

"You are such a meanie!" She glared at him, "I want you there though! Yuna says Tidus is gonna be there and..."

"Tidus is going?" Squall asked, outraged. Tidus was suppose to do something very important tonight. What the hell was he doing going to some carnival?

Rikku nodded, "But you don't wanna go...I guess you don't have to." She got up sadly, about to walk away until she felt him grab her wrist, pulling her back onto his lap.

"Don't do that." He said, watching her sad expression. He didn't like seeing her hurt like that, but he had to do something very important tonight.

"Do what?" Rikku asked innocently, looking at the ground, "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are." He lifted her chin to look at her face, "You're looking all sad and making me feel guilty."

"I can't help it! Sorry if I wanted you to come with me...but you don't _want _to."

Squall sighed, "It's not that I don't want to go..."

"Then what is it?" Rikku asked. Was he hiding something from her? He had to be because he was avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing." He lied.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me." She said, getting off his lap, "It's ok. I'll just go with Yunie and Tidus and find me someone to hang out with."

"What do you mean someone to hang out with?" He asked, "This someone better be a girl."

Rikku smiled, showing off her dimples, "Maybe."

"You're such a pain." He smiled back, pulling her back to him, "Now I have to go."

"No it's ok." Rikku responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I don't wanna _force _you."

Squall shook his head, "You ain't forcing me. I want to go...what time?"

Rikku shrieked happily, quickly kissing him, "Eight, ok? Don't be late! And don't worry, you'll have fun!"

"Ok." He nodded, "But don't expect me to win you a moogle."

"I can win my own moogle!" Rikku smiled, "And if you're good, I might win you one of those cute carnival shirts."

"Yippee." Squall responded sarcastically.

Rikku smiled wider, lightly hitting him on the shoulder, "See ya then...love ya!"

"Love you too, Rikku." He smiled, watching her walk away. There was a big thump as he looked down to see Wakka on the floor, "The floor comfortable, Wakka?" He asked, watching Wakka squirm in pain.

Wakka slowly got up, looking at Squall in shock. "Did you...did you just tell Rikku you love her?" He asked.

"Yeah." Squall said, watching Wakka almost collapse again, "I think you need to see a doctor about that condition of yours."

Wakka shook his head, "Brudda, you just said I love you to someone...and she's not even sleeping with, ya!...Is she?"

"No she's not sleeping with me!" Squall replied, glaring at Wakka. Did he think he was really that heartless? Can't he tell someone he loves them without sex being involved?

"I...can't breathe." Wakka said, "You are really serious with her now, ya?"

Squall shrugged, turning back to his computer, "I guess we've been serious for a long time. It just took me awhile to say it."

"Wow." Wakka sat next to him, "Congratulations, you know how it feels to feel love."

Squall smirked alitttle, "Feels good." And it did. He hasn't felt this way in a long time, and for once nothing was going wrong, "So what the hell do you want?"

Wakka looked at him with a shocked and hurt expression, "Rude much, brudda? I was just walking by to say 'what's up'..."

Squall quirked an eyebrow at him, knowing he was lieing. Even if he was telling the truth, why would he say 'hi' to Squall? Squall knew Wakka knew that Squall wasn't the type to have a conversation with someone, let alone greet them. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"Fine." Wakka sighed and leaned forward, "I can't...go tonight."

"Lulu got you to go to the carnival too?" Squall asked, knowing that Tidus and him was already suckered into it.

"Not exactly...I'm not even going to the carnival...Lu ain't either..."

"Oh." Squall smirked, "You guys already doing that? Didn't know Lulu was so quick with the sexual shit."

Wakka looked away sadly, "We are...she is..." He gulped nervously, not believing he was telling Squall this first. He should go to Tidus..."Lulu's pregnant."

Squall quickly sat up straight in his chair, "What the fuck! Ever hear of a fucking condom?" He slouched down in his chair when he noticed he was too loud, causing people to look at them.

"Can you say that any louder, brudda?" Wakka asked angrily, "I don't think they heard you in the Calm Lands, ya?"

"Hey, don't get bitchy at me because you got your girl knocked up."

Wakka sighed, lightly banging his head against the table as Squall watched in amusement. 'I should've went to Tidus first.' He thought, feeling Squall pat him on the back.

"Good luck telling Cid." He said, smiling.

Wakka stopped to glare up at him, "You're very insensible. I'm hurting here, ya know!"

Squall made a disgusted expression, "Don't say 'ya know' anymore. Reminds me of one of my childhood friends..."

Wakka growled angrily, "I'm gonna go talk to Tidus. Maybe he'll care more about my problems then hisself, unlike some people I know." He muttered as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Squall asked himself, puzzled. He shrugged, turning back to his computer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S PREGNANT?" Squall heard Tidus yell from across the room. He turned, along with the rest of the class, to look at Wakka and Tidus. Wakka quickly looked down with embarassment as Lulu glared at him. Tidus, realizing he yelled all that out, quickly ran to sit next to Squall.

'Why does he run to me?' Squall thought angrily, looking at Tidus's shocked face. He turned to see Lulu walk angrily to Wakka. 'This should be good...' He smiled. Wakka was in for it.

She slapped him hard across the face, "NOW EVERYONE KNOWS I'M PREGNANT, DUMBASS!" Wakka frowned, rubbing his red cheek. People gasped and began whispering to eachother.

"_Now _everyone knows you're pregnant." Rikku corrected, watching everyone stare at Lulu in shock and disgust.

"Lulu and Wakka. May I have a word with you two?" Mrs. Lee asked, walking out to the hallway. Wakka and Lulu glanced at eachother then followed her.

"Did you have to yell that out?" Yuna asked, walking up to Tidus.

"Sorry! I was just in shock!" He apologized, looking down shamefully.

"Nice going." Rikku said, shrugging, "At least we don't have to tell Pops anymore. Mrs. Lee will do it for us."

"Good for us, not good for Lulu." Yuna sighed, "So you coming with us, Squall?"

"Of course he is!" Rikku smiled, hugging Squall from behind, "He's excited!"

Yuna smiled, "Good!"

"You are?" Tidus asked, "But I thought..."

"I'm going." Squall interrupted, trying to hold back his anger, "And from what I heard so are you."

Tidus gulped, "Er...yeah."

"Of course he is!" Yuna smiled, hugging Tidus, "He's excited too!" Tidus nodded in agreement, trying to smile.

The school dismissal bell ring. "Well, we gotta go." Yuna said, releasing Tidus and grabbing her stuff, "See you guys tonight. Don't be late."

"Yeah!" Rikku said, following Yuna, "It'll be fun, we promise."

Squall waited to he saw everyone leave. Once they all left, he hit Tidus hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch, man! You agreed to go too!" Tidus yelled angrily, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's because you agreed and I didn't want to see Rikku hurt because her cousin's boyfriend was going and hers wasn't!" Squall replied, "You know we have to break into that building tonight and get those files! We can't be there too late either because they're heavily guarded at night!"

"I didn't think you'd agree! I thought you'd say 'no' like you always do!" Tidus explained, "Plus I thought it'll be easier for you to sneak in and steal those files without me because you like doing stuff by yourself."

Squall sighed, rubbing his forehead, "We're just going to have to be quick at the carnival...get the girl's home before nine then head out to the place."

Tidus nodded, "Think we can pull that off without them getting suspicious?"

"We have to try...I can't get Rikku involved in this. It's too dangerous."

"And Wakka?" Tidus asked, "What about him? He coming with us too?"

"No, Wakka's stuck here now. He's got a little Wakka or Lulu Jr. on the way...did you just feel a chill go down your spine?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah...Wakka...a father?" He shuddered, "There it goes again."

"Yeah...let's go." He got up, grabbing his stuff, "This makes me kind of happy Rikku's against premarital sex."

"Hey! Me too!" Tidus smiled, "I mean about Yuna, ya know."

Squall shuddered, "Don't say that."

YUNA'S AND RIKKU'S ROOM

"Geez, Pops been yelling at Lulu and Wakka for hours." Rikku said, her ear was against the door.

"I know...poor Lulu. I still can't believe they slept with eachother already...can you?" Yuna asked, looking out their window at the stars. Everytime she was stressed or worrying over something, it helped her to look at the stars. It relaxed her.

Rikku walked away from the door, shrugging as she sat on the bed, "I don't know...she loves Wakka right?"

Yuna nodded, "I believe she does."

"Then what's wrong with her sleeping with him before they get married? She obviously loves the guy...what's wrong with having sex with someone you love?"

Yuna heard something in Rikku's voice to cause her to turn and look at her in shock, "You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

Rikku shrugged, staring down at her hands, "I'm just saying...if you love someone and want to be with them like that...it's not wrong, is it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I mean...you know you love the person and the person loves you back. You don't need a ring and vows to tell you that."

"Exactly." Rikku agreed, "Yunie, I've been thinking..."

"Me too." Yuna sighed, "I love Tidus, with all my heart."

"And I love Squall."

Yuna looked at her, "Do you think we should...?"

"I'm not saying go jump their bones, Yunie." Rikku smiled, "I'm saying when it feels _right_...go for it."

"YUNA! RIKKU! THOSE BOYS ARE HERE!" Cid yelled from downstairs.

"Come on." Yuna said, getting up, "We can't leave him down there with them."

Rikku nodded.

CARNIVAL

"I'm still trying to understand why he gave us condoms." Tidus said as he held the condom in his hand, staring at it in confusion. Squall got a 4-seater convertible so they would all fit. Him and Rikku infront, Tidus and Yuna in the back.

"He believes that we're sexually involved." Yuna explained, "He doesn't want me and Rikku to get pregnant like Lulu."

"Yeah." Rikku said, glancing back at Tidus, "And why in Spira did you thank him once he gave them to you?"

He shrugged, putting the condoms in his pocket, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. What was I suppose to do?"

"Take them and shut the hell up." Squall responded.

"Pops looked like he wanted to strangle you." Rikku smiled.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled angrily, "He should be happy he even got a 'thank you'! He gave me small condoms! I'm not a small!"

"Says who?" Squall asked. Yuna and Rikku began laughing as Tidus turned red and pouted.

"YAY! We're here!" Rikku cheered as Squall parked in the Chocobo lot, scaring the chocobos.

"They really need a place for cars." He said, turning off his engine.

"Why? You're the only one with a car. Everyone else uses chocobos or hovers." Yuna said, getting out the car.

"Let's go on the feris wheel first!" Rikku said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Squall glanced at his watch then at Tidus, they had 45 minutes left, "Ok." Rikku grabbed his hand, pulling him to the ticket booth.

"You guys ok?" Yuna asked concerned, "You seem like you're in a rush."

"Huh?" Tidus asked nervously, "Uh...no, we're not. C'mon, let's get on that feris wheel...I got a surprise for you."

"Really?" Yuna asked excitedly, following Tidus to the line.

FERIS WHEEL

"Look, Squallie!" Rikku smiled, "There's the moon..." She stopped, remembering what happened last time they talked about the moon.

Squall looked at the big bright full moon. They had a good view from the top of the feris wheel too. Rikku was right about what she said about the moon, and Squall had to admit he liked it very much. It did look mysterious, it also made him think a lot. Mostly when he looked at it now it reminded him of Rikku and that one night...

"Do you think Wakka and Lulu will be good parents?" Rikku asked, stopping Squall's thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, not hearing her.

"Lulu and Wakka. Do you think they'll be good parents?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Honestly...I don't know." He shrugged, he never really thought about it. He knew Wakka grew up with no parents and he was just as terrified as Squall to be a dad. And Lulu...it should be amusing to see her handle a kid.

"I think they can do it." Rikku said, looking back at the moon, "They may be immature and not ready now...but they'll get the hang of it."

"I think that's just wishful thinking." Squall said, looking at her, "Saying that is like saying I will be a good father."

"Wakka and Lulu will have eachother." She turned to gaze at him, smiling alittle, "And you'll have someone help you too."

'What was she trying to say...?' He thought confused. Does she mean her? He knew she'd make a good mother but there was nothing in the world that could help Squall become a good father. He didn't even want to try.

"You think too much." Rikku smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and cuddling next to him.

Squall looked at her in shock. How did she know...? He shrugged wrapping an arm around her. He'd never understand how Rikku knew what he was thinking.

"So...what's the surprise?" Yuna asked, looking at Tidus excitedly.

Tidus smiled, grabbing his necklace from around his neck and taking it off. Yuna watched in shock, holding her breath as she watched him hand it to her.

"It's yours now." He smiled.

"I...your...I can't accept this." She stuttered, looking down at it, "This is too important to you."

"It is." He agreed, "That's why I'm giving it to you."

Yuna shook her head, "I can't...I'm not like Dona. I can't just take this from you."

"First of all I didn't give it to Dona, I told her she could wear it for an hour. She never gave it back." He explained, "I'm giving it to you."

"I...can't."

"Yuna," He turned to gaze at her, "I love you. There's no one else I want wearing my necklace."

Yuna smiled, looking up at him, "I love you too, and I except your necklace." She put it on, looking at it shine beautifully in the moonlight.

"I cleaned it just for you." He smiled, pulling her close to him.

"I feel so honored." She smiled, laying against his chest.

STAND GAMES

"Oh!" Rikku shrieked, looking at a win-a-stuffed-moogle stand, "Win me a moogle, Squall!"

"I thought you can win yourself one, Ms. Independent." He replied, glancing at her.

She stuck out her tongue, "I can! It's just tradition for the guy to win one for the girl." She replied.

"She's right." Yuna agreed, looking at Tidus, "Tradition. I want a pink one!"

Tidus looked at Squall in confusion, "And what tradition would that be?" He shrugged back, looking at Rikku's angry face.

"Fine." He sighed, walking up to the stand.

"Ooh! Customers!" A man shrieked happily. Squall stared at him with a weird expression. The guy was bleach blonde with pink tight clothing on. "Come to win a moogle for your boyfriend?" The man asked, giving Squall a flirtacious wink.

Squall gave him a disgusted look, "Try 'girlfriend'." He replied, "The perky Al Bhed one." The man looked past Squall at Rikku who was chatting happily with Yuna and Tidus.

"Oh!" He said, "Darn it! All the cute ones are straight! She is a beauty though...I just love her body!"

If he were any other guy that was straight, Squall would have punched him. But he wasn't straight, so he could get away with saying things like that. "Yeah." He replied, handing him some gil, "How many bottles do I have to knock down to win a moogle-thingy?"

"All." The man replied, not looking at him, "Say, is your blonde friend..."

"He's straight." Squall interrupted, grabbing a ball to throw at the bottles.

"Oh poopie!" The man muttered, Squall looking at him with another weird expression. "I'm just gonna go chat with the girls. You do your thing." Squall didn't respond as the man walked away, swinging his hips.

Squall rolled his eyes, concentrating on the bottles. He threw the ball with perfect aim, hitting the bottles right in the center. But none fell, they didn't even move. "What the hell?" He muttered angrily, grabbing another ball. He was only allowed three chances. The second time hit perfectly too, but once again nothing fell. Squall knew something was up, they must be glued.

"I'm surprised you're letting Carlos flirt with Rikku." Tidus said, walking up to Squall.

Squall didn't look at him, he was too busy concentrating on the bottles, "It's ok for him to do it. Plus I doubt he's flirting."

"Looks like flirting." Tidus replied, "You still haven't knocked down those damn bottles?"

"Shut up, I think the bottles are glued." He replied, "Plus Carlos is gay."

Tidus's jaw dropped, "No way!" He looked at Carlos then back at Squall, "Are you serious?"

Squall nodded, "Carlos was just asking about you."

"Oh...oh gross!" Tidus said, disgusted, "I let him touch my muscles!"

Squall busted out laughing, looking at Tidus, "Why the hell did you let him do that?"

"He said I was muscular and had a nice body!" Tidus yelled, "You know how cocky I get when people give me compliments! So when he asked I let him! Now I know why Rikku and Yuna were laughing!"

Squall shook his head with shame, "Good thing Yuna's not the jealous type."

"This ain't funny! I was just molested!"

"You let him!"

"Whatever, man." Tidus replied angrily, looking back to where Carlos and the girls were, "I don't care how gay he is, I wouldn't let him touch my girl's boobs."

"WHAT?" Squall turned to see Carlos touching Rikku's boobs and complimenting her. "Motherfucker!" He muttered, angrily walking up to them.

He pushed Carlos away from Rikku, getting between them, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down, Squallie." Rikku said, "He said he was thinking of getting a boob job and he liked my breast size."

Squall turned to look angrily at her, "And you just let him grab your boobs like that?"

"From what I can tell _you _ain't doing it." Carlos muttered.

Squall pulled out his gunblade, pointing it at his throat, "Come again?" Carlos gulped and backed away.

"Squallie, stop!" Rikku yelled, pushing his gunblade down, "You're overreacting! He touched Yuna's too!"

"He WHAT?" Tidus yelled angrily, pulling out his sword as he stood infront of Yuna protectively, "Isn't it bad enough you molested me? Now you're going after my girlfriend?"

"If Yuna jumped off a bridge would you too?" Squall asked.

"I'm not that stupid!" Yuna said from behind Tidus.

"Yeah. I know Yuna wouldn't do that...me on the other hand..."

"That's not the point." Squall interrupted, glaring at Carlos, "Keep you're hands to yourself."

"Oh! He's bossy." Carlos purred, "He's a keeper, honey."

Rikku smiled then quickly grabbed Squall before he could attack Carlos.

Carlos looked at Squall then at Tidus. "Well I can tell when I'm being threatened. How about you guys just throw your balls at the bottles and get out of here?"

"Sure thing." Rikku said, pushing Squall back to the stand, "Hurry up so we can move on."

Squall stopped glaring at Carlos and threw the ball hard. It hit the bottles, but they didn't fall.

"Yay!" Rikku cheered, then she noticed they didn't fall, "Hey! They're still standing!"

"Exactly." Carlos smiled, "You lose, good bye."

"Aww, that sucks." Rikku pouted.

"I'll get you that moogle." Squall muttered, hopping over the boarder into the stand.

"Hey!" Carlos shrieked, "You can't be in there!"

Squall tried to pick up one of the bottles, but it wouldn't move. "Glued, huh?" He asked with a small smile.

Rikku knew what that smile meant, she could also see the little devious look in his eyes, "Um...Squall, don't do anything stupid."

"I can fix this." He pulled out his gunblade, backing away from the bottles alittle.

"Squall, no!" Rikku yelled. He began shooting the bottles, glass falling everywhere. Rikku sighed, glancing at Carlos's distraught face. She had to admit it was funny though.

"This is my kind of game!" Tidus smiled, running into the stand with Squall.

Squall reached up to a shelf, grabbing a yellow moogle and walking out the stand. Tidus broke some other bottles with his sword then grabbed a pink moogle for Yuna.

"Here you go." Squall smiled, handing Rikku the moogle, "Don't ever say I didn't win you anything."

Rikku looked at the moogle in shock, then smiled up at him, "Thanks."

"No problem." Squall smiled, kissing her. He then glared up at Carlos, "Next time you might want to make it a fair game."

Tidus handed Yuna her moogle as she accepted it happily, "Yeah, then maybe your stand wouldn't be full of broken glass." He smiled.

"Sorry." Yuna and Rikku said as they began walking away. Carlos began having a nervous breakdown as he saw his stand fall to pieces.

8:50

"Shit, man, we gotta go!" Tidus said, looking at his watch.

"Go?" Yuna asked, "We just got here...it's only about to be nine. We don't have to be home till eleven."

"No, we have to go now." Squall said, grabbing Rikku and walking towards the exit.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, pulling out of his grasp, "What's the rush? What's going on here?"

"Yeah!" Yuna said, stopping, "Why are you guys in such a rush? What's so important that we gotta leave early?"

Squall and Tidus glanced at eachother nervously. They had to think of something quick before they had to tell them the truth.

"Er..."

"Um..."

"And we want the truth, buster!" Rikku added. Yuna nodded, tapping her foot angrily.

"The truth?" They both asked.

"Yes." Yuna and Rikku replied, waiting for their answer.

"We have a mission to do tonight." Squall said. It wasn't exactly a lie once you think about it.

"A mission?" Yuna asked, "Like from the school?"

"You can say that." Tidus replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Mr. Omni gave you guys missions and not us?" Rikku asked, "No fair! Let us come!"

"Yeah we can help!" Yuna pulled out her guns as Rikku got her daggers.

"No." Tidus and Squall said.

"Oh come on!" Yuna pouted, "We're all a team! Let us help!"

"Yuna...this is a very dangerous mission. The less the people, the most likely we could succeed without getting caught." Tidus explained.

"The last mission was dangerous too. Rikku and I made it out fine."

"Yeah, you guys were more hurt then us."

"That's because we had to protect you!" Squall said.

"Please! We wanna help!" Yuna begged, she hasn't used her guns since the last mission.

"We promise to not get in the way!" Rikku said, pouting, "We just wanna help you! That's the woman's role, right?"

Tidus and Squall sighed, looking at eachother. They really didn't want to bring them. They had to focus on getting to that computer and getting those documents. If Yuna and Rikku went, then they'd be worrying about them the whole time.

"I see how it is." Yuna said, "You guys don't think we're strong!"

"No, it's not that..."

"You think we're little helpless damsels in distress!" Rikku said, her and Yuna glaring at them angrily, "Lulu was right you know, we are stronger then we look. We just never get the chance to show it."

"You'll get in the way." Squall sighed, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"GET IN THE WAY?" They screamed, outraged. Yuna and Rikku grabbed their moogles and walked away stubbornly.

Tidus hit Squall in the shoulder, "Look what you did! Why didn't you just tell them to go cook us dinner too, stupid!"

"What I did? I was telling them the truth!" Squall replied angrily.

"Let's just bring them...they're not weak. We could probably use their help."

"And what do you suppose we tell them when they ask what the documents are about?" Squall asked, glaring at him.

Tidus shrugged, "Tell them we don't know either. That Mr. Omni told us not to look at it or something. Come on! I don't want Yuna mad at me!"

"Yuna needs to learn she can't always get what she wants." Squall replied, crossing his arms, watching the girls walk away.

"She just wants to help...and things are going so good with you and Rikku, right? She's not gonna be very happy if she thinks that you don't trust her as a partner."

Squall glanced at him then back at the girls. Dammit! He was right. Rikku considers them a 'team' and they need to stick together. She gets upset when Squall doesn't involve her in 'team' activities. "Are you sure you ain't secretly working for them?" He asked angrily.

"Yes...well, actually they probably could've kidnapped me when I was sleeping and put some weird mind-control device in my head." Tidus said, poking at his head with concern.

Squall looked at him like he was crazy, "You scare me." He said, then they ran off to go catch up with the girls.

BEVELLE MAIN BUILDING

"Bevelle?" Yuna asked confused, looking up at the building. She knew about this building, her father once told her it held so many secrets and documents about everyone and everything in Spira. She also was told that it was heavily guarded and impossible to get in.

"Yup, our mission: go into this big, lovely building and get us some important documents." Tidus said, smiling alittle. He knew the girl's wished they didn't volunteer to go now.

"Uh...I think I change my mind about this helping you thing." Rikku whimpered, looking at the building with fear, "I'm too young to die."

"You're not gonna die." Squall said, "And it's too late to back down, we're already here."

"Are documents really more important then our lives?" Yuna asked, not taking her eyes off of the building, "Mr. Omni must be insane if he thinks we can sneak in."

"We're not." Squall said, driving up to the front gate.

"What are you doing?" Rikku asked, looking at him with fear, "What part of 'I'm too young to die' didn't you get? Do you want us to get shot?"

"Calm down." Squall smirked, "Even though your paranoia is cute, you need to _trust _me."

Rikku shuddered then slouched down in her seat, "Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

"Now you know how I feel."

"HALT!" A man yelled, pointing a gun at the car. Rikku whimpered, looking at Squall to see a red dot in the middle of his forehead.

"They're gonna shoot you, let's just go!" She said, becoming more nervous as Squall got out the car, "SQUALL!"

"What is he doing?" Yuna asked, looking at Tidus. He didn't respond, he just sat still and watched Squall with a serious expression.

"Hands where I can see them!" A guard yelled, "Don't you know you're on private property, we can have you arrested right now."

Squall rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I was sent from the other headquarters. I'm suppose to be investigating the _thing_, you know."

"The thing?" The guard asked, confused, "Oh yes! That thing! Aren't you alittle too young to be working for the other headquarters?"

Squall shrugged, putting his hands down, "We get younger and younger every year."

The guard laughed, "Got that right." He pointed his gun to Squall's car, "What about them?"

Squall glanced back at the car. "They're with me."

"I didn't know they were letting females join too." The guard said, scratching his head in confusion.

"I know...a shame ain't it?"

"HEY!" They heard Rikku and Yuna yell from the car.

"Anyways," Squall continued, trying to hide his smirk, "Can we procceed?"

"Oh yes!" The guard nodded, pulling out his walkie-talkie, "I'm just gonna tell Baralai you're here..."

"That's not a good idea." Squall said, secretly signalling for Tidus, "Baralai can't know we're here."

"Why not?" The guard asked confused. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell unconscious.

"That's why." Tidus smiled, holding the brick he used to knock out the guard.

"Quick, help me get his clothes off." Squall said as he and Tidus dragged the man into the little booth, out of the camera's range.

Rikku and Yuna quickly got out the car, careful to not let anyone or thing see them. They snuck into the booth with Tidus and Squall, quickly looking away as Squall changed.

"Do you think anyone seen us?" Tidus asked, tying up the guard.

"No." Squall responded, buttoning up his shirt, "If they had, the alarms would be going off right now."

"Oh, and thank you for that little comment about us, meanie." Rikku said angrily.

"Sorry, Rikku." He apologized, "But you have to act like one of them to get them to trust you."

"What _thing _were you guys talking about?" Yuna asked curiously.

Squall shrugged, "How the fuck should I know? Bevelle's full of so many secrets it could be anything."

Yuna nodded, "So what's the plan? There's only one uniform so how do you expect us to all get in?"

Squall sighed, knowing that he was put in the leader position already. Why couldn't Tidus make the decisions?

"Yeah, man, what next?" Tidus asked curiously. 'That's why.' Squall thought, glancing at Tidus. Tidus had no clue what to do next.

"I'm taking you guys as my prisoners." Squall said, pulling out three handcuffs.

"Prisoners?" Rikku asked, confused, "You turning on us?"

"No, Rikku, I'm not turning on you guys." He smiled, grabbing her wrists and putting the cuffs on, "This way we all can go in. When we're safe, I'll let you guys go and we'll look for that computer."

"Ok!" Yuna nodded, smiling, "We splitting up?"

Tidus nodded, letting Squall put the cuffs on him, "Yeah...ow, man, not so tight...I need to get me a uniform too. Then Yuna with me Rikku with Squall."

"We don't get uniforms too?" Rikku asked sadly.

"Not unless you lose your boobs and become a man." Tidus replied.

"Banj. (Perv.)" Rikku muttered, glaring at Tidus.

Yuna giggled as Tidus looked at her angrily, "What you call me?" He looked at Squall and Yuna, "What she call me?"

"She called you cute." Yuna lied, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah right." Squall muttered, pushing them towards the exit, "Let's go."

INSIDE THE BEVELLE BUILDING

"What we got here?" A man asked, walking up to Squall, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus.

"Prisoners. I found them trying to sneak into here." Squall replied, glaring at Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus.

"Really?" The man asked, examining Yuna, "High summoner Yuna? What are you doing trying to sneak in? Shouldn't you be off playing on that wretched island?"

Yuna glared at him as Tidus tried to calm her down, "Just ignore him, Yuna." He whispered, looking at the man angrily.

"We just wanted to know what you guys were hiding now." Rikku spoke up, "You're always hiding things."

"That's none of your concern, little girl." The man replied angrily, "Haven't you Al Bheds caused enough trouble?"

Rikku was about to say something until Squall quickly covered her mouth, "I'm just going to take them, ok?"

The man nodded, still glaring at Rikku. Squall walked away, pulling them along.

"The nerve of that jerk!" Rikku said once they were safely inside a room, "Al Bheds causing trouble? He's the one keeping very important stuff from everyone."

"And how dare he talk about Besaid like that?" Yuna asked angrily as Squall took off their handcuffs, "And look at me like some kind of traitor?"

"Don't worry about it." Tidus said giving Yuna a comforting smile, "Don't waste your time worrying about what people like that think."

"Agreed." Rikku and Yuna said in unison.

"I don't think you're gonna have to worry about finding a uniform, Tidus." Squall said, looking at the several uniforms in the room.

"Good." Tidus smiled, running to grab a uniform.

"You and Yuna check the top floor, Rikku and I will get the basement." Squall said, opening the door alittle to peak out.

"Ok." Tidus replied, "What if it ain't up there? Want us to check another floor?"

"No." Squall said, still keeping guard, "The email...I mean Mr. Omni said it was either upstairs or in the basement. If you don't find it, just go wait in the car until Rikku and I return."

"Ok." Tidus shrugged, pulling out his sword, "Let's hope we don't have to kill anyone." He smiled at Yuna. She nodded happily, pulling out her guns.

"Aww...can't we at least knock them around?" Rikku asked.

HIGHEST LEVEL

"Ok, if I was an important computer filled with secret documents where would I be?" Tidus asked, looking up and down the hall.

Yuna raised an eyebrow, smiling at him, "In a heavily guarded room that would be impossible to get in?"

He looked at her, scratching his head nervously, "Hehe...I guess you're right. This isn't gonna be easy is it?"

"So much for not killing anyone." Yuna muttered, looking down at her guns.

"I know...come on." Tidus grabbed her hand and led her down a dark narrow hallway. They stopped when they saw two guards coming towards them, chatting to eachother. Tidus quickly turned, turning Yuna too, trying to quickly walk away before the guards spotted them.

"HEY!" A guard yelled. Tidus and Yuna stopped, stiffening. "Who's the girl?" He asked, walking up to them. The other guard watched, clutching his gun tightly.

"Her?" Tidus asked nervously. He wasn't good at lieing like Squall, he wasn't exactly the 'act like them' type.

"Yes her." The guard said, walking up to examine Yuna, "How come she ain't in handcuffs? Do you want me to go to your head officer?"

"No!" Tidus cried out, looking at Yuna then at the guard, "Look at her...does that look like a face that'll cause trouble for me?"

Yuna put on her best innocent smile, tilting her head and looking at the guards. The guards looked at her with suspicion. She _looked _innocent enough. What harm can a 17 year old girl do? They were ten times her size, and Tidus looked strong enough to take her.

The guard smiled, "You're right. She's scrawny." Yuna glared angrily at him. "Don't don't blame me when Baralai sees she doesn't have cuffs on and fires you."

"I won't!" Tidus smiled, relieved that that actually worked. He felt Yuna tensed up, knowing she was angry and offended about what he said about her.

"Come on, Harry, let's go watch the game on the monitors." The guard said. They both turned around to walk back down the hall.

"And they call me irresponsible?" Tidus asked, offended, "They're lucky I don't tell their head officers!"

Yuna growled lowly, pulling out her guns and putting a silencer on them.

"Yuna!" Tidus asked, looking at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'll show him scrawny!" Yuna muttered angrily, pointing at the guard's backs.

"Yuna, don't!" She pulled the trigger twice, hitting the guards in the back. They both fell to the floor, head first.

"Are you nuts?" Tidus asked, looking at her like she was crazy, "You just killed two people for calling you scrawny!"

"I didn't kill them!" Yuna said, giving the guards' bodies a victorious look, "I only got bullets that will knock them out for an hour."

"That's nice!" Tidus said, running to the guards, "But now we have to hide the bodies before someone sees them!"

"Oh." Yuna said, forgetting about that part, "Sorry." She said, shamefully. Sometimes she lets her anger get the best of her. She was mostly an all around good girl, but since living with Rikku she had her moments when she would snap.

"It's ok. I'll just use a spell Lulu taught me." Tidus said, placing a hand over the guards' bodies.

"Lulu taught you a spell?" Yuna asked, running next to him.

"Yeah." He muttered something low and stood up, standing next to Yuna. She watched in amazement as the two guards turned into moogles.

"They're so adorable!" She smiled, picking them up and cuddling them.

"They're still the guards that called you 'scrawny' though." Tidus said. He smiled as Yuna gave the moogles an offended look and threw them down.

"I'm not scrawny!" She said, crossing her arms and looking away with a stubborn look.

"Right." He grabbed her arm and began walking down the hall, "You're a born killer."

BASEMENT

Squall and Rikku quietly walked down the hall. For some reason there weren't much guards around, mostly fiends. They guessed that the guards let the fiends do all the guarding.

"You'd think they'd call the fiend-control or something." Rikku said, watching the lizard fiends hiss at them.

"They're lazy. They want fiends to do their work for them." Squall said, watching the fiends cautiously. It wouldn't be a problem getting past them, if they didn't bother them or make any sudden movements then the fiends would leave them alone.

"Yeah...but these fiends aren't so bad." Rikku said walking towards a wall with weird designs on it.

"Rikku!" Squall quickly grabbed her, pulling her back to him.

"What? Those designs look interesting!"

"Watch out for the fiends." He stated, staring at the wall.

"What fiends?" Rikku asked, staring at the wall too. Two fiends stepped out from by the wall, turning back to their natural colors.

"Fiends are everywhere. They just blend in with things so we won't see them." Squall said. He continued walking, pulling a shocked Rikku with him.

"Wow." Rikku said in amazement, "Sneaky little jerks, aren't they?"

Squall nodded, "So don't touch _anything_."

"I'm a thief, Squallie! That's gonna be kind of hard for me to do."

"Fine." He sighed, "Hold onto my arm."

"Geez, I can just feel the trust in this relationship." Rikku joked, wrapping her arms around his arms.

"You don't even trust yourself sometimes, how am I suppose to?"

Rikku smiled and stuck her tongue out. She saw a dark, long, narrow hallway leading to a door with lights around it. She stopped to stare at it in curiousity.

Squall felt her stop and release his arm. He turned to look at her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the door down the hall, "What's down there?"

"Vegnagun." They turned around to see a guard standing behind them, leaning against a wall.

Squall was reaching for his gunblade until Rikku stopped him, "What's Vegnagun?" She asked, looking at the guard curiously.

The guard stared at her for a while then shrugged, walking away from the wall to look at the door, "A massive machina. They built it just incase something horrible came up. We can destroy it with Vegnagun."

"Machina?" Rikku asked confused, looking at the door, "Can I see it?"

Squall glanced back from the guard to Rikku, wondering why they were having a conversation. Wasn't the guard wondering what they were doing down there? As a matter of fact, what was he doing down here? He thought fiends were only guarding the basement.

The guard took off his helmet and smiled at Rikku, "Sorry, too dangerous."

Rikku and Squall looked at him in shock. He looked just like Tidus, maybe a little more skinnier, but their appearance was similar.

"Uh..." Rikku said, trying to say something. She was still in shock about his face.

"Something wrong?" The guard asked confused. They were staring at his face dumbly.

Squall was the first to shake out of his shock, "No. We're just wondering what you're doing down here." He said, watching the guard stare back at him.

"I was wondering the same about you two." He replied, giving them a suspicious look.

"Um..." Rikku giggled nervously, "You see..."

"It's ok." He smiled, looking at Rikku, "I know how guards like to bring their girlfriends to work sometimes. They bring them to the basement because they know how no guards are down here."

"Right!" Rikku exclaimed happily, hugging Squall, "That's what we're doing down here."

The guard looked at Rikku with a weird expression then smiled. He turned to Squall and stuck out his hand, "I'm Shuyin, you knew here?"

Shuyin? Squall looked down at his hand then up at him with uncertainty. He felt Rikku nudge him, encouraging him to shake Shuyin's hand. He took it and shook it, "Yeah...I'm Squall." He replied.

"Nice to meet you...you'll find working here...interesting." Shuyin said, turning to Rikku, "And you are?"

"Rikku!" She replied happily, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto." He smiled, "Just be careful down here. I find it stupid that the guards bring their girls down here...there's so many damn fiends. Someone can get hurt."

"Don't worry about us." Squall said. He grabbed her hand and began walking down the hall.

"See you later!" He heard Shuyin yell from down the hall.

"Whatever." Squall muttered.

"We need to work on your people skills, buster!" Rikku said, grabbing his arms again.

"Why do I need people skills when I got you?" He smirked, looking down at her, "All you gotta do is bat your little eyes and give them a sweet smile and they trust us."

"True!" She smiled, "That is until they notice I'm Al Bhed."

Squall stopped, looking up at a huge door infront of them, "I think we just found our door." He saw a card box at the side of the door. "Fuck." He began searching his uniform to see if it had a card on it, no luck.

"Problem?" Rikku asked, holding up a card and smiling sweetly.

Squall looked at the card then her in amazement, "Where'd you get that?" He asked curiously, taking the card from her.

"Shuyin needs to be more careful when he shakes people's hands." She smiled, leaning against the wall, watching as Squall put the card in the slot, "I told you I can't keep my hands to myself. I'm a thief...it's a natural reaction."

Squall watched the huge doors open slowly. He turned to smile down at Rikku, "I love you."

"I know!" Rikku said, smiling cheekily. She jumped up and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the room, "Now let's go get those documents!"

HIGHEST LEVEL

"This is the last room." Tidus stated, looking at the door, "If it ain't in here, we have to get back to the car and wait for Squall and Rikku."

Yuna nodded, standing behind Tidus. He was about to open the door before he stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Your guns."

"What about them?" She asked, hugging her guns against her chest, "They're fine."

"Give them here." He said, holding out his hand.

"Why?" She pouted, looking at her guns sadly.

"We can't afford for you to have another 'I'm woman hear me roar' outburst." He said looking at her sad expression.

Yuna sighed, reluctantly handing them over, "Fine."

Tidus smiled, placing the guns in his pocket. "Sorry I have to do that, Yuna." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded sadly, feeling like her babies where taken away from her. Tidus slowly opened the door as they walked into the room.

"NO!" A man yelled, he was on a couch screaming at the tv, "THAT WAS A GOAL! ARE YOU BLIND REF?"

Tidus looked around, at the man, then at the tv. He sighed angrily, he forgot the Blitzball game was on tonight. And he was missing it!

"It's a lounge." Yuna whispered as to not have the man hear them, "Let's go."

"Uh huh." Tidus nodded, trying to see the score.

"Tidus!" Yuna whispered, lightly hitting him in the chest.

"All right." He sighed sadly. They turned around to walk out the door.

"HEY!" The man yelled, getting up from the couch tipsily, walking to them. They turned around and see that he was drunk. Tidus noticed he had two beers in his hand. "What...you're not gonna tell my officer about this are you? I'm already in trouble for sleeping on the job!"

"Er...we're not." Tidus said, watching the man drain the last of one of his beers.

"Good!...What do we got here?" The man smiled flirtaciously, walking up to Yuna.

Yuna gave him a disgusted look and stood behind Tidus.

"I'm just gonna take her...to...the one room." Tidus said, standing infront of her protectively.

"The prisoners room?" The man asked, "I'll take her."

"No...it's ok I got it." Tidus said quickly, watching the as the man's glazed eyes where locked on Yuna. He had a lustful smile.

"Nonononono, man!" The man smiled lopsidedly, "You are helping me out...I'm gonna HICCUP help you!"

Tidus scowled at the man, gritting his teeth, "I said I got it. You're not in any shape to..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU YOUNG PUNK?" The man yelled angrily, roughly grabbing Yuna and pulling her towards him. "I'M GONNA TAKE HER!" He turned to caress Yuna's face with a small smile, "Such a beauty should be escorted by a gentleman." Yuna winced and turned away from his hand.

"I said I'll take her." Tidus said, trying to control his anger. He didn't want to hurt a drunk oldman, the poor guy was probably too intoxicated to know what he was doing or saying. But if he kept touching Yuna...Tidus just might have to sober him up.

The man pushed Yuna back roughly, causing her to fall back onto the couch. "I know who you are." He said, getting in Tidus's face, "You're that young Blitzball player punk! You think because you're so good that you can have anyone you want?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." The man quickly punched Tidus, sending him flying into a glass table. Yuna spotted her guns fall on the floor. She quickly crawled to go pick them up.

"Good night, sonny-boy." The guard smiled, pointing his rifle at Tidus's head.

"NO!" Yuna cried out, shooting the man in the back. He stiffened up then fell ontop of Tidus.

Tidus rubbed his jaw angrily, glaring at the man's unconscious body. For an old drunk guy, he sure knew how to punch

"And you thought I'd use these irresponsibly." Yuna said, putting the guns back in her belt.

Tidus pushed the man off of him, turning him around. "Stupid...sneaky...bastard!" He muttered angrily, punching the guy continuously.

"Tidus!" Yuna ran to pull him off of the guy, "He's out, calm down!"

Tidus nodded, slowly getting up, "Next time I try to take your guns, beat my ass." He said, looking at Yuna.

She smiled and nodded, "Gotcha."

BASEMENT

"Found them." Squall said, clicking the 'print' button.

Rikku leaned next to the computer and printer, looking at the screen curiously, "What are the documents about anyways?"

Squall shrugged, looking at the papers posted on the wall, "Mr. Omni didn't tell us."

"Oh." Rikku looked at the screen closely. There was a picture of a small, dark, bug-like creature. It wasn't like any other fiend she saw before. "Heartless?" She asked confused. What was a heartless? Was it a fiend? Where those things in Spira? She stared at the picture, becoming frightened.

Squall quickly ran to the computer and turned it off, "It's nothing." He said, mentally kicking hisself for leaving the screen on.

Rikku glanced at him, deep concern in her eyes, "Is that...that thingy in Spira?"

Squall sighed, knowing she was frightened. "It's nothing, Rikku, don't worry about it." He smiled, caressing her arm comfortingly.

Rikku nodded, looking away from him and the computer. The thing was small and scrawny. She fought bigger and scarier looking fiends before, so how come this one scared her?

"What are you kids doing in here?" A guard yelled, four more walking into the room.

"Shit." Squall muttered, watching them point their guns at Rikku and him. They were busted and there was no way they could fight these guys off without getting caught.

Rikku backed away, pushing herself against the printer. "DON'T SHOOT!" She cried out, "I didn't even want to do this! Please don't kill me!"

Squall glanced at her. What the hell was she saying? Was she trying to get Squall arrested?

"We're just a bunch of curious kids!" She cried, falling to the floor, "Don't hurt us!"

"Rikku!" Squall said angrily. He knew they were in trouble, but she was just overreacting. If they were going to go down, he at least wanted them to go down with honor.

The guards put their guns down, looking at them with pity. "Ok...you may leave, but you got five minutes! Now get before we change our minds!"

Rikku stood up, putting her hands behind her back, "Thank you sooo much!" She said, giving them a teary smile.

"Whatever." A guard said, "Men, escort them out the building."

The guards nodded, pointing their guns at Rikku and Squall, "Let's go."

OUTSIDE

"I hope they're ok." Yuna said, pacing back and forth nervously. They made it to the car already, now they were just waiting for Squall and Rikku.

"I'm sure they're fine." Tidus said, looking at his watch. He was beginning to grow worried too, but he couldn't show it for Yuna's sake.

Yuna stopped, looking at the main gates, "There they are!" She smiled and pointed, then stopped when she noticed they were surrounded by guards.

"Fuck." Tidus cursed, grabbing Yuna and ducking behind the car so the guards wouldn't see them.

"Next time we see you around here, we're gonna shoot you, got it?" A guard yelled as they turned back to walk back to the building.

"Got it!" Rikku replied, running to the car.

"What was that all about?" Yuna asked, getting up from behind the car, "What happened?"

"We got caught." Rikku responded, looking at Yuna's concerned face, "Don't worry, they let us go."

"Did you get the documents?" Tidus asked.

"No." Squall said, turning to Rikku, "What were you thinking back there?" He asked angrily.

"Geez, Squallie, I was only trying to help." Rikku said with a hurt expression.

Squall sighed, running a hand through his hair frustratedly. He couldn't be mad at her, it wasn't her fault they got caught, "Sorry I yelled at you." He apologized softly.

Rikku smiled brightly, "It's ok."

"Mission failed then?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah..."

"Nope!" Rikku smiled.

Squall looked at her in confusion, "But...we didn't get the documents."

She pulled out papers, holding them up for everyone to see, "Yes we did. I had to do my 'please don't hurt us routine'! Works all the time."

"Holy chocobos!" Tidus said, grabbing the papers and smiling happily.

Squall looked at her in astonishment. She never seized to amaze him. "That's what all the crying was about?"

Rikku nodded, smiling brightly, "Like I would beg? Us Al Bheds never beg!"

"You sure fooled Squall, Rikku." Yuna smiled, looking at Squall's shocked expression.

"I know!" She gave him a teasing smile and walked around him, "Who's your Rikku, Squall?"

He smiled, placing his head in his hand as she continued walking around him.

"Who's your Rikku?" She asked again, her smile growing wider.

Squall glanced up at Yuna and Tidus to see them smiling at him.

"Go ahead, Squall!" Yuna said, "Answer her."

"You are." He muttered softly, smiling.

"Huh?" Rikku asked, stopping and leaning closer to him, a hand up to her ear, "I can't hear you."

"You are!" He said loudly. She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"I thought so!" She said, "Congratulations on passing your first real team mission."

"Team?" He asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"Yeah!" She smiled, looking at Yuna and Tidus, "If you haven't noticed, we all worked as a team! And you led us!"

He did?...He did! He didn't even realize that until now. He didn't even realize that they did work as a team. Rikku's very sneaky, she knew he was in leader-mode and she didn't even tell him! He guessed she wanted him to figure it out for himself.

"I guess I did." He admitted, alittle shocked that he allowed hisself to lead.

"We're all a team...right?" She asked, wanting to hear him say it.

He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to drop it until she heard it from his mouth, "Yes we're a team."

She smiled happily and kissed him.

"Aww!" Yuna and Tidus said in unison, looking at them.

"Man, I think I'm gonna cry." Tidus said, wiping his eyes, "Come on, everyone, team hug!"

"No! Hell no!" Squall said, putting Rikku down. He was too late, Rikku pulled him into a hug. Yuna and Tidus joining them.

"I love you sooo much, leader!" Tidus sobbed. Yuna and Rikku laughed, knowing Tidus was just trying to get on Squall's nerves. It was working too, Squall glared angrily at him as the hug tightened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Tifa was in this one! I love Tifa! Anyways, we'll hear more from those characters in future chapters. And what is Tifa sorry about? How does 'Lenne' know Squall & Rikku...? Thanx for the reviews people!

And all the characters are mostly teenagers except for Vincent, Barret, and Cid from FF7.


	14. Ch 14 Paintball Fight

**CHAPTER 14: PAINTBALL FIGHT**

Yuna spotted Squall, Wakka, and Tidus sitting at their usual lunch spot by the big palm tree. They were very close to eachother, whispering things quietly and quickly as Wakka struggled to hurry up and write down what they said. 'What are they up to now?' Yuna thought, looking at them suspisciously.

"Hey." Lulu said, walking next to Yuna, startling her.

"Oh..., hey, Lu." Yuna said, trying to get her heart to stop pounding.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Lulu asked with a small smile.

Yuna shook her head, smiling back, "No...just startled. Are you ok? How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Yuna. Please don't get all overprotective on me like Wakka. The man doesn't know when to quit."

"Just asking." Yuna said, looking back at the guys table. Squall was looking at Tidus like he was an idiot as he took Wakka's notepad and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"What are they up to?" Lulu asked, watching them with curiousity.

Yuna shrugged, watching Tidus rub the back of his head and glare at Squall.

"Did you tell them yet?" Lulu asked, looking at Yuna.

"Huh?...Oh no! I was just on my way right now. C'mon, we'll both tell them." Yuna smiled, grabbing Lulu and dragging her to the table.

"_Gasoline_?" Squall asked angrily, "Do you want to burn down the school, you idiot?"

"It was just a suggestion!" Tidus replied angrily, "It'll be very memorable! We'll go down in history!"

"As murderers if someone gets caught in the fire!" Squall said, noticing Yuna and Lulu coming towards them. He gave Wakka and Tidus a 'shut up, someone's coming!' look, but they didn't notice it. Squall sighed, sitting back and waiting for them to notice the girls approaching them.

"Come on!" Tidus whined, "Yes, it's dangerous...but it's cool too! Fire is cool! We'll put it in the..."

"Tidus!" Wakka interrupted, quickly closing his notebook.

"What?" He asked, not noticing Yuna and Lulu standing behind him, "Ok, once the gasoline is in the school..."

"Gasoline?" Yuna asked confused.

Tidus stopped, turning pale. "Um...and that's how babies are born, Wakka." He finished, grabbing his juice and drinking it.

"If you believe that babies come from gasoline in the school then you're not ready to be a father, Wakka." Lulu stated, sitting down.

"You too, Tidus." Yuna smiled, settling next to him.

"And I suppose you think they come from little stork fiends." Tidus mumbled.

"No, they come from va-"

"Lulu!" Yuna said, interrupting her, "We all know where babies come from and how they're made."

They all nodded, glaring at eachother.

Squall sat forward, leaning on the table, looking at Yuna, "Is there any particular reason you're here?"

Yuna and Lulu gave an offended gasp. "Rude, much?" Yuna asked angrily, "Can't we join you?"

"Of course you can." Squall smirked, "Just not today."

"What is there? Days were we can't sit or be seen with you guys?" Lulu asked angrily, glaring at Wakka.

Wakka looked down nervously, "It's not that, Lu. It's just...we're planning something today." He muttered.

"What?" Yuna asked curiously, "How to make babies with gasoline?"

"No!" They all responded.

"Another secret, huh?" Lulu smirked, "You guys are just full of them. You're worst then girls."

"No we're not!" Tidus said, offended, "And what we talk about is more important then clothes and make-up!"

"And boys." Yuna added, "We talk about boys too."

"What about boys?" Tidus asked angrily, "What boys?"

"My lips are sealed." Yuna smiled, looking away.

"You never told us what you're doing here." Squall said.

"Fine!" Lulu replied, throwing a piece of hotdog at him, "Yuna and I have something to tell you."

Squall picked up the piece of hotdog and threw it back at her, she quickly burned it with fire. "Where's Rikku?" Squall asked, sitting back, placing his feet on the table.

"Oh, I see how it is. We're only allowed to be here if _Rikku's _with us." Lulu said, smirking at him.

Squall glared at her and didn't reply.

"Rikku's out with..."

"Her _other _boyfriend." Lulu interrupted, watching Squall give her a death glare, "He's way cuter too."

"Lu!" Yuna smiled, "Stop being mean! Rikku's out with her dad. They had some Al Bhed meeting to attend to. That's why we're here."

"Because Rikku's out with her dad?" Wakka asked confused.

"Yup." Yuna smiled brightly, "As you all know Rikku's 17th birthday is coming up..."

"WHAT?" Squall sat up, looking at Yuna in shock, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah...Rikku didn't tell you?" Yuna asked confused. Having a feeling she wasn't suppose to tell him.

"No!" He replied, "If I knew, do you think I'd be so shocked?"

"...Maybe you weren't suppose to know." Yuna muttered, hitting herself in the head.

"Yeah...we knew." Tidus said, Wakka nodding in agreement.

Squall looked at all of them in shock. Why would Rikku tell all of them and not him? He needed to get her something and quick. Dammit! Why didn't she tell him? Now it's gonna take him forever to find her something good.

"Er...don't worry about it, Squall." Yuna said, trying to calm him down. He looked like he was having a panick attack.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?" He yelled, outraged.

"That was a pretty stupid thing to say." Tidus whispered to Yuna, looking at Squall.

"I know." She sighed, "I think he's about to pop a vein."

"What...when is her birthday?" He asked, trying to calm down but failing.

"Next week." They all said.

Squall let out a frustrated growl. Why did everyone except him know? He would like to know ahead when his girlfriend's birthday was!

"Hey, Yuna!" A young girl smiled, waving to Yuna, "You're still throwing Rikku a party for her 17th birthday, right?"

"Uh..." Yuna glanced at Squall, watching him grind his teeth in anger, "Yeah, see you there, Linda."

Linda smiled then nodded, "Rikku's gonna be so happy! She's been telling _everyone _about her birthday."

"Uh, Linda." Tidus said, getting up and gently pushing her away, watching Squall turn angrier, "I think you should leave now."

"Ok." Linda said, confused.

"Well..." Yuna cleared her throat nervously, looking away at Squall's angry gaze, "C'mon, Lu. We gotta send that invitation to Gippal."

Lulu nodded, getting up. Yuna and Lulu glanced at Squall, he looked like he was gonna murder someone. "Let's go." Lulu said, pushing Yuna as they quickly walked away.

Tidus sat back down, grabbing his juice and sipping it, trying to avoid eye contact with Squall.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not telling you." Wakka muttered, playing with his food.

"Please tell me Yuna did not just say 'Gippal.'" Squall muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ya!" Wakka said, looking at him, "Didn't you hear her? She said 'C'mon, Lu. We gotta send that invitation to Gippal.'"

Tidus kicked Wakka, telling him to shut the hell up silently.

"What?" Wakka asked confused, rubbing his knee. He glanced at Squall who seemed to be looking around for something, "Lose something, Brudda?"

"Just looking for my gunblade." He responded, smiling once he spotted it, "There it is."

"RUN, WAKKA, RUN!" Tidus shouted as Wakka quickly got up and ran before Squall could shoot him.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Squall yelled, watching Wakka push past several people.

Tidus gulped and looked at Squall in fear, "Man, put the _weapon _down!"

Squall turned to look at Tidus, smirking evilly, "And how long did you know Rikku's birthday was next week?"

Tidus scooted back, looking at Squall's gunblade, "I...thought you knew already."

"I didn't." Squall stabbing his gunblade into the table, giving Tidus a death glare.

"I...don't...shouldn't you be worrying about Gippal coming to Rikku's party?" He asked quickly, not taking his eyes off of the gunblade.

Squall thought a moment. He was right. Gippal was going to be coming back...Rikku would be happy. That wasn't a bad thing but...maybe it was Squall's selfishness and jealousy talking, but he didn't want Gippal to come back. Rikku and Gippal will always have this connection, and Squall was scared that she'd leave him for Gippal.

"You don't think Rikku loves the guy, do you?" Tidus asked, noticing Squall was silent for a long time.

Squall looked away, not answering him.

RIKKU & YUNA'S HOUSE

Yuna layed on her bed, reading a book she had to do a report on for English when Rikku walked in.

"Hiya, Yunie!" She smiled cheekily, throwing off her shoes and collapsing on her bed, "Sheesh, I never knew Al Bheds were so difficult. I spent hours listening to them argue over and over."

Yuna smiled, getting up to stare at her exhausted cousin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Yunie, What's up?" Rikku asked, closing her eyes and trying not to let sleep claim her.

Yuna bit on her lower lip nervously, "You told everyone about your birthday, right?"

Rikku opened her eyes and glanced at Yuna in confusion, "Of course...I always do."

"Are you sure you didn't _forget _anyone?"

Rikku thought a moment. She thought she told everyone...well everyone that she wanted to know. She hasn't told...SHOOT! "SQUALL!" She yelped, sitting up quickly. She no longer felt tired. She knew she forgot to tell Squall, she did that purposely. She felt that he'd feel obligated to get her something and she didn't want him losing his head over nothing.

Yuna nodded, "Exactly."

"Does he know now?" Rikku asked nervously.

"I...kinda mentioned it."

"YUNIE!" Rikku cried out, panicking.

"You didn't want him to know?" Yuna asked confused. Why was Rikku so freaked out about Squall knowing her birthday was coming up?

"No I didn't want him to know!" She sighed, it was too late now. He was probably out shopping looking for something to get her. "I didn't want him to worry about it."

"Rikku...you have issues you know that?" Yuna asked.

Rikku nodded, getting up to pace back and forth across their room. What was she going to do now? He wasn't suppose to know...She was going to have a surprise for him instead. She sighed, stopping to look at the floor. Maybe it was better he knew now instead of on her birthday. He probably would be more angrier then..."Was he angry?" She asked, looking at Yuna.

"No..." Yuna lied, "I mean...yes. He practically had a panic attack. Sorry for telling him."

"It's ok. He was gonna find out soon or later. With my big mouth and all the gossip around school."

"What you think he's gonna get you?" Yuna asked excitedly.

"I don't know...and I know he doesn't either." Rikku replied, "That's what worries me. Squall isn't exactly the 'shopping' type."

CHOCOBO LOT

Wakka and Tidus waited impatiently for Squall in his car. Squall decided to go try out the 'arts and crafts' class with a lot of laughs and teasing from Tidus and Wakka. After he beat them up for it, he told them to wait for him in his car. Which they did.

"I don't care how badly he hits me...it's still funny that he stayed after school for arts and crafts." Wakka laughed, examining his bruised arm.

"Yeah." Tidus agreed, "But I wish he'd hurry up. We have a Blitzball game today and Yuna said she'd be there to cheer for me."

"How long does it take to make a little bird house anyways?" Wakka joked.

"I wasn't making a bird house." Squall replied, walking up to them.

"Squall!" Tidus greeted, walking up to him smiling, "'Bout damn time! Now show daddy Tidus what you made in school today!"

Squall gave him a death glare. Why did they like teasing and annoying the hell out of him when they knew they were going to get their asses beat? "I ain't showing you shit." He replied, walking to get in his car.

"Aw...with an attitude like that, no wonder your paintings never get on the refrigerator." Wakka smiled teasingly.

"Don't you guys have a game?" Squall asked annoyed.

"We were waiting for you like you said!" Tidus replied, looking at his watch, "And now we're gonna be late."

"Pretty stupid of you to wait if you knew you had a game." Squall smirked, "Get in, I'll give you a ride."

Wakka and Tidus stared at him dumby, he was right. Why did they wait? They were so use to doing what Squall told them that they forgot to use their common sense.

"Just like a leader." Tidus muttered, getting into his car.

RIKKU & YUNA'S HOUSE

"Tidus has a game today and I'm gonna be late!" Yuna said, rushing back and forth grabbing various things. Rikku watched in amusement, it was very important for Yuna to be at Tidus's games now. Tidus says that she's his good luck charm and it must be true because everytime she's there he does real good.

"Calm down, speedy." Lulu said, watching Yuna trip over some on Rikku's shoes, "We still got time."

Yuna didn't even glance at the clock as she ran by, "Time? We do?"

"Uh huh." Rikku nodded, smiling, "Around 20 minutes."

"That's not enough time!" Yuna said, panicked, "I gotta brush my hair and..."

"Yuna!" Lulu said, giving her a stern look, "It's just a game."

"It's not just a game, Lulu!" She replied, "It's _the _game!"

"Oh wow, it's _the _game, Rikku." Lulu mocked, Rikku giggled as Yuna glared at the both of them.

"It's the championships, you guys! Tidus is very nervous and I wanna be there for him." Yuna pouted, looking down sadly.

Rikku hit Lulu lightly on the arm and got up to comfort Yuna, "Lulu didn't mean to be a big meanie, Yunie."

"Yeah, blame it on the hormones." Lulu replied, grabbing Rikku's secret stash of chocolate.

"Hey! That's mine!" Rikku yelled, glaring at Lulu.

"I'm eating for two, Rikku, don't be selfish!" Lulu responded, shoving chocolate into her mouth.

Rikku pouted, "That was your excuse for eating my dessert, that was your excuse for eating my breakfast, that's your excuse for _everything_!"

Lulu shrugged, digging into her bag some more.

Yuna smiled, turning back to the mirror to fix her hair. Rikku saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a long silver chain around Yuna's neck. Not just any chain though, it was Tidus's famous one.

"Holy chocobos, Yunie's been claimed!" Rikku shrieked happily, running up to her to examine it closely.

"Claimed?" Lulu asked through a mouthful of chocolate, looking at them in confusion.

"She is now the property of a Mr. Chocobo Hair!" Rikku smiled, showing Lulu the chain.

"Am not!" Yuna blushed, "And his hair is not like a chocobo!"

Lulu snorted, turning her attention back to the candy, "I would never let a man claim me."

"Right." Rikku said, giving her a teasing smile.

"Ok, I'm ready! Let's go cheer for the Aurochs!" Yuna said, smiling brightly.

LUCA STADIUM 

"Do you see her? Where is she?" Tidus asked, looking around nervously for Yuna.

"She'll be here, brudda." Wakka replied, looking for a certain raven haired beauty, "and so will Lu."

"You guys look like lost children." Squall muttered, leaning against a wall reading a paper.

Tidus and Wakka glared at him. He could no longer fool them with his 'I'm Squall Leonheart and I don't give a shit about no one' routine. They've seen him show emotion towards Rikku so many times that they knew he was as in love as them.

"I can handle this one, brudda." Wakka whispered, smirking at Tidus, "Oh, look! There's Rikku!" He shouted, standing on his tiptoes and pointing.

Squall immediately dropped his paper and looked around eagerly, "Where? I don't see her!"

Tidus and Wakka busted out in laughter, holding their stomaches. Squall glared angrily at them, knowing his glare wasn't intimidating them anymore. He's glared so many times at them that they just take it as another one of his looks.

"Man...you should've...seen your face!" Tidus said between laughs, trying to control hisself.

"You nearly strained your neck looking around!" Wakka laughed, pointing helplessly at Squall.

Squall rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He was whipped? So what? Even though he knew it, and knew they knew it. He'd never admit it out loud...he was too full of pride. A Lionheart had to be strong and independent, not act like a lovesick puppy-dog everytime a certain perky blonde Al Bhed walked into the room.

"Hiya, guys!" Rikku smiled as her, Yuna, and Lulu approached them. 'So much for not acting like a lovesick puppy.' Squall thought, checking out Rikku in her Besaid Auroch attire. All three girls wore little shorts and little white tees with 'Besaid Aurochs' spray painted on it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuna asked, not noticing the lustful stares they were receiving, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

The guys just stood there, staring dumbly at them with their mouths wide open. Lulu rolled her eyes as Rikku and Yuna giggled at their funny expressions.

"Hello? Spira to the most horniest guys here, did you hear her?" Lulu asked, snapping her fingers infront of their faces.

Wakka shook out of his daze, "Dang, Lu, I wouldn't have expected you to wear something so school spirited."

"Well...I figured I had to show off my great figure before it got ruined by childbirth." She explained, she glanced at Squall and Tidus who still weren't paying attention, "I'm guessing you guys like the outfits."

Tidus shook his head, smiling at Yuna, "No, we like the girls in them." He responded, wrapping an arm around Yuna. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well now if everyone's hormones are in check." Lulu smiled, noticing Squall was still in a daze, "We're going to go get our seats before the game starts." She grabbed Rikku and Yuna, about to walk away until she noticed Squall wasn't following, "Are you coming, Squall?"

He broke his gaze from Rikku to look at Lulu, "Go ahead. I'll just...follow behind."

Lulu rolled her eyes, knowing why he wanted to follow from behind, "Ok then. Rikku, walk infront of me."

"You're mean." Squall muttered, walking up to Rikku, placing an arm around her, "I like close up views anyways." He smiled as they walked away.

Yuna and Lulu laughed, watching them walk away with amusement. "Good luck, you guys." Lulu said, kissing Wakka as Yuna kissed Tidus, "Those Zanarkand Duggles are rough assholes."

GAME

Rikku ran to the front of the edge to get a good view of the stadium, "Oh my gawsh! Look at all these people! And the players look like little ants!" She said, looking around excitedly.

"Squall, grab her before she falls overboard." Lulu said and her and Yuna settled in their seats.

Squall nodded, grabbing Rikku, placing her over his shoulders, "E zicd fyhdat du caa dra bmyoanc! E fych'd kuhhy vymm! (I just wanted to see the players! I wasn't gonna fall!)" She complained as he carried her back to their seats, "Yht fydlr druca ryhtc, picdan! (And watch those hands, buster!)" Squall smirked, removing his hands from her butt to put her down.

"WOOOO! GO AUROCHS! WOOOO GO, TIDUS!" Yuna shouted at the top of her lungs, waving a big sign around.

Lulu covered her ears and looked at Yuna in amazement. Who knew Yuna could get so loud and rowdy?

"AUROCHS! AUROCHS! AUROCHS!" Rikku yelled hopping up and down. Squall quickly grabbed her around the waist, sitting her down in his lap.

"Have you ever thought of being a cheerleader?" He asked, smiling as she continued clapping.

"Naw...I would love to but I'd have to work with Calli and them." Rikku replied, "You just wanna see me in a cheerleading outfit."

"It wouldn't be a _bad _thing." He smirked, "Anyways you look good in everything you're in." His eyes travelled down her body, "Damn good."

"Eyes up here, mister." She smiled, tilting his head up. He smiled, about to kiss her until they heard Yuna scream:

"TIDUS! WAKKA! GO BESAID AUROCHS! BEAT THOSE ZANARKAND LOSERS!"

They quickly covered their ears as Lulu surprisingly joined in:

"YES! GO WAKKA! BEAT THEIR ASS! SHOW THEM WHO'S THE DADDY!"

Rikku glanced at Squall, holding her hands tightly to her ears, "And they call me crazy?" He shrugged and tried to avoid being hit by Yuna and Lulu who where jumping around crazily.

After things settled down with Yuna and Lulu, they began watching the game. Yuna and Lulu cussing and yelling everytime Tidus and Wakka got hit.

"HEY!" Yuna shouted, watching as Tidus was pushed roughly into a wall, "WATCH IT YOU BIG JERK! YOU COULD'VE HURTED HIM, ASSHOLE!"

"Yuna, calm down." Rikku smiled as Squall looked at Yuna in shock. Did she just cuss? Yuna sighed angrily and sat down, glaring at the ref for not calling that a foul.

"Can you tell that she's related to me now?" Rikku asked smiling at Squall.

He nodded, still not believing Yuna had a oddly mean side to her. That's when he realized everyone had more then one side, even Lulu. Even though she mostly showed her bitchy side, everyone knew she had love towards Wakka and the others. Then Squall remembered something...

"So, Rikku, have any plans next week?" He asked. Rikku's jaw dropped as she quickly looked away. He knew she knew what he was talking about. The birthday that everyone except him knew about, "There aren't any occasions coming up that I should know about is there?"

"I'm thirsty, aren't you? I'll get us something to drink." Rikku replied, trying to get up but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her down.

"Rikku, why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" He asked, watching her look away sadly.

"I didn't want you to know." She muttered softly, not wanting to look at him.

"Why not?" He asked, looking at her in confusion. Why was she so upset about him knowing about her birthday?

"Because I didn't want you to feel like you had to give me something."

He looked at her in amusement, "And you say I think too much."

She looked up at him, smiling, "Well you do."

"So do you." He smiled, caressing her hair, "Do you want something?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion, "Is that a trick question?"

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." He laughed, "Then I'm gonna get you something."

"No...you don't have to." She replied.

"So your forcing Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus and everyone else to get you something?" He asked. She nodded, smiling happily. Turning back to watch the game. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. He moved his hand from her waist to turn her head back to him. "I'm getting you something rather you like it or not."

"Squallie-"

"That's final." He interrupted, giving her a stern look. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're wonderful." She whispered sweetly in his ear.

"YES! YES! WE WIN!" Yuna shouted jumping up and down as Lulu stuck her tongue out at the opposing team.

Rikku and Squall looked at the court in shock to see the Besaid Aurochs cheering victoriously.

"Aw...we missed it!" Rikku pouted, looking at the people sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll show a replay." Squall said, looking up at the screen, "See, there it is."

Rikku quickly looked up at the screen, watching as Tidus made the winning goal.

Yuna continued jumping around, not noticing her chain was swinging around until it hit Squall in the face.

"Ouch, Yuna, watch it!" Squall muttered, rubbing his cheek in pain, "Where'd you get such a...hey, is that Tidus's?" He asked, examining the necklace.

"Oh! Sorry, Squall." She apologized sheepishly, "Yes that's Tidus's."

"He claimed her." Rikku said, still looking at the screen.

Squall glanced at her then back at Yuna in confusion, "_Claimed _you?"

Yuna blushed, looking away. "Yeah, y'know. Claimed her. It's kinda like a promise ring, but it's a necklace. Get it?" Rikku replied.

"Although Rikku tends to make it sound like Yuna's Tidus' pet dog." Lulu said.

"I think it's sweet." Rikku said, smiling up at Yuna, "It's not everyday you see a guy give away the most important thing in his life to his girl."

Squall looked at her as Yuna and Lulu ran off to go meet Wakka and Tidus. Rikku was about to go to until Squall grabbed her, pulling out a chain from his pocket and taking off his Lionheart ring. Rikku watched in shock and confusion. Was he about to...? No, he wouldn't.

"What...what are you doing?" She asked as he slipped the ring onto the chain.

He held the 'necklace' up, handing it to Rikku, "Here."

"You're...you're giving me your Lionheart ring?" She asked, looking at the ring then him, "E tuh'd pameaja ed. (I don't believe it.)"

He smiled, leaning forward to click the chain around her neck, "Think of it as an early birthday gift. One of the many you will be receiving from me."

"Are you guys coming?" Yuna asked, walking back to them. She noticed Rikku holding a ring in her hand. "Rikku?" She glanced at Squall, Rikku, then back at the ring, "Have you just been _claimed_?"

Rikku smiled then looked back at Squall, "Lulu's right. That does make it sound like I'm your dog."

Squall smiled back, lightly tapping her on the back, "Come on, let's go join the Aurochs' celebration."

"WOOO! GO AUROCHS!" Rikku cheered, hopping off his lap and running to Yuna.

"BESAID AUROCHS WOOOO!" Yuna smiled, cheering along with her. They stopped to look at Squall, smiling as he looked at them in confusion. Then he realized what they wanted.

He sighed, knowing no one was going to let him live this down, "WOOOO! AUROCHS ROCK!" He cheered, people around him surprisingly began to join in. He watched in amazement as they screamed and hugged eachother, some even patting him on the back.

"Leave it to Squallie to get the party started." Rikku joked.

PAINTBALL FIGHT

Yuna and Lulu told Rikku that they were all going out to have a paintball fight for her birthday with the guys, still planning her surprise birthday that was going to be the next day. They all got ready and piled up in Squall's car. Rikku in front with him, Yuna and Lulu in the back sitting on Wakka's and Tidus' laps. Squall knew they were crowded back there so to get back at Tidus and Wakka he would make sharp turns at corners, causing them to crash into eachother.

"Squallie!" Rikku laughed, looking back at Wakka and Tidus who were bunched together because of a turn he made, "Stop being so mean!"

Squall smirked as Lulu leaned forward to smack him in the back of the head. "Jerk! I'm getting pummelled back here!" She yelled.

He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at her through the rear view mirror, "You can always walk." He replied angrily.

"Right!" She rolled her eyes, settling back in Wakka's lap comfortably, "I would like to see you walk while being _pregnant_."

He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back on the road. Lulu was starting to get more bitchier then ever now that her pregnancy hormones were kicking in. Squall was starting to feel sorry for Wakka, having to deal with that almost everyday must be hell.

"So it's gonna be boys against girls right?" Yuna asked, looking at a map of the paintball fight grounds. It consisted of being mostly in the woods, people being able to run around and shoot their opponents.

"Yup," Rikku replied cheerfully, "And I think I speak for both Lulu and me when I say I'm glad you're on our side, Yunie."

Tidus snorted, smiling confidently at Yuna, "We're still gonna beat ya."

Yuna quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Don't be so sure, mister. I'm pretty good when it comes to guns, remember?"

He cocked his head to the side, still smiling, "You're ok...for a chick."

"WHAT!" Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu turned to glare angrily at him.

"Oooh, Tidus, wrong thing to say, man." Squall said, shaking his head.

"Ya, brudda, I would advise you to run but...seeing as we're in a car, you're trapped." Wakka said, watching as the girls never took their angry gazes off of Tidus.

Rikku finally turned around, looking down and reaching for her daggers. Squall watched in amusement as she picked them up, examined them to see if they were sharpened, and turned to lean over her seat to get to Tidus.

"WHOA! RIKKU!" Tidus yelped, backing up before she could get him.

"Rikku, it's ok." Yuna said, getting in between them, "We'll handle this at the paintball place." She glanced at Lulu, seeing she was holding a sharp object, "You too, Lulu. Put the weapon down. We'll show these guys how _helpless _we are because we're girls."

Rikku and Lulu smiled, nodding. "Ok, Yunie, but any more smart remarks from Chocobo hair and I'll teach him a lesson with my daggers." Rikku said, glaring at him then turning to sit back in her seat.

"Thanks a lot, dumbass." Wakka muttered, glaring at Tidus. He knew that when the girls were out for revenge that they'd come with full force. Which means this was no longer a game, it was war. He also knew that Lulu would be the least person with good sportsmanship because she's mad at him for eating the last piece of chicken that she was craving.

"Nice confidence, Wakka." Tidus muttered, "C'mon, guys, where's your positive attitudes"

"It went out the window when you turned this little fun 'game' into war of the sexes." Squall replied.

"It's ok." Rikku smiled, "We were just waiting for one of you guys to screw up and say something like that. We were planning on killing you guys out there anyways."

"Killing us?" Squall asked, glancing at her in shock. So it was war they wanted? He was going to go easy on her because it was her birthday, but now she was talking like she could out shoot him. She gave him an innocent adorable smile, but it wasn't fooling him. He knew their plan, play all cutesy and innocent now but when they get out there they'd start shooting with no mercy. "Ok, Rikku." He smirked, "If it's war you want, it's war you get."

Her jaw dropped in shock, "Oh no, Squallie! I didn't mean it like that!" She said, "Please go easy on us! It's our first time, we just wanna get back at Tidus!"

"Hey!" Tidus yelled angrily.

"And Wakka for eating the last chicken." Lulu added, glaring at him as he gulped nervously, "Don't think I forgot about that."

"Right." Squall said, not believing her. He could see past her 'innocent' act.

"No really! We're just all talk!" Rikku said, looking at him with pleading eyes, "You wouldn't hurt a pregnant girl and two defenseless Al Bheds would you?"

"Yeah, Squall, we're just scrawny little girls." Yuna said, pouting out her lower lip.

Tidus snorted, "Yeah right." He smiled at Yuna's adorable pout.

Squall had to look away from Rikku's face, she looked so cute and adorable that he'd agree to take it easy on them if he looked at her any longer. "You're not fooling anyone, Rikku." He replied, trying not to look at her, "Plus Brother told me that you guys go paintball fighting every year."

"Mayja ed du res du sacc ed ib vun ic! (Leave it to him to mess it up for us!)" Rikku muttered angrily. They'd have to work harder then usual to win now. She was hoping her whole 'hopeless girl' routine was going to get him. They'd have a bigger chance on winning if Squall went easy on them, she knew he had excellent aim like Yuna. Tidus and Wakka wouldn't be much of a challenge because they were use to using weapons like swords.

Squall smiled, glancing at her, "Your plan didn't work out the way you expected?" He asked as she glared at him.

Her glare went away, replaced by a huge sweet smile, "So you caught me, it's ok. We're still gonna kick your guys' sorry butts."

"Yeah!" Yuna cheered.

"Oh really? How much you wanna bet?" Squall asked.

Rikku eye-balled him quizzically, "Bet?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, you guys are so sure you're gonna win. How much you wanna bet that you will get your asses handed to you?"

Oh, so now he wants to bet that they're gonna lose? She'll show him! "Fine, mister! If we win then...you gotta teach me how to use your gunblade!"

Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu gasped, looking at Squall and waiting for his answer. He tilted his head to the side, thinking. It wouldn't hurt to teach her how to use a sword, it might actually be good for her to learn how to use more weapons then just her daggers. With him training her, she could get stronger too. "Ok." He agreed, "But if we win you have to come camping with me."

"Camping?" Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu asked in unison. What's wrong with camping? That's no threat to Rikku, she liked nature.

"Camping?" Rikku asked in confusion, "Ok, sure, why not?"

"Deal?" Squall asked, trying to hold back his smirk.

"Deal." Rikku smiled, shaking his hand.

"Uh...where do you want to go camping, Squall?" Yuna asked, knowing there was more it then just regular camping.

"Thunder Plains." He replied.

"THUNDER PLAINS?" Rikku shrieked, "NO WAY!"

"We already shook on it." He said, "You can't back out."

She sighed, nodding nervously. "It doesn't matter, we're gonna win anyways." She muttered.

"Right." He knew Rikku was terrified of the Thunder Plains, but Mr. Omni was right when he said she needed to face her fears. Rikku had two fears: losing a loved one and thunderstorms. Squall knew she could overcome being frightened of thunderstorms if she camped out in the Thunder Plains for awhile. He'd be there to help her also, and with her astraphobia gone she'd be stronger. It was best if she got rid of it now before her opponents find out her weakness and use lightning against her.

CLASKO'S PAINTBALL ARENA

Squall let Wakka and Lulu find a spot to park his car as he, Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku went to get the supplies. The place was owned by one of their fellow student from school, Clasko. He use to be a shy, sweet guy until he became wealthy after opening a successful Chocobo Ranch. Now he thought that he was better then everyone and that he could get any girl he wanted.

"Hiya, Clasko!" Rikku greeted cheerfully as they walked up to the front desk.

"Girls!" Clasko smiled, looking at Yuna and Rikku happily, rubbing his hands together, "Aren't we looking especially hot today?"

Yuna and Rikku giggled, looking at him shyly. Squall and Tidus rolled their eyes, looking at Clasko like he was crazy. They knew the girls loved flattery. They also knew that Clasko knew that. Clasko, Yuna, and Rikku went to Middle School together when Clasko was still a loser. They'd always talk to him and befriend him to make him feel better, they also helped him when he started up his chocobo idea.

"What a corny bastard." Tidus said to Squall, he was still looking at Clasko. Squall nodded in agreement walking up to the front desk.

"We need six paintball guns and suits." He said, looking behind Clasko at the many selections of guns.

"Hold on there, Lionheart." Clasko said, placing a hand on Squall's shoulder. Squall glared at his hand then up at him, grimacing. "Let's chat first, huh? I need to know more about my beautiful ladies. We haven't talked in so long."

"_Your _beautiful ladies?" Tidus asked angrily. Yuna placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. She loved Tidus with all her heart and she knew Rikku loved Squall, but they really needed to deal with their jealousy problems. And they say women are bad?

"Maybe we should just get our stuff and go." Yuna suggested, knowing that Clasko was going to do or say something to make Squall or Tidus attack him. She liked Clasko, but he didn't know when he was crossing the line.

"No, it's ok, Yuna. Tidus won't mind, would you?" Clasko didn't even wait to hear his response as he walked between Rikku and Yuna, putting an arm around them, "I knew you'd understand, man."

"I'm gonna..." Tidus stopped, seeing Yuna look at him with pleading eyes. He knew she didn't want him to get hot-headed and start something just because a guy was flirting with her. He knew he was being stupid for acting jealous, there's no way he could beat up every guy that flirted with her. So he decided to let it go. But if Clasko got too friendly, then he'd interfer.

Squall glared at him and then glanced at the guns and supplies behind the counter. So Clasko thinks that he can just claim any girl that he sees? Well he made one mistake, he is flirting with the wrong girl. Squall wasn't going to punch him like he knew Tidus wanted to, he was going to mess with him.

"We don't have time for chatting. Can we get our guns?" Squall asked. He decided to give Clasko another chance to stop acting like a lady's man and do his job.

"Isn't your birthday coming up, Rikku?" Clasko asked, ignoring Squall, "I got you the most perfect lingerie. I think it should fit you." He looked her up and down slowly, "Though I think your boobs grew, let me see."

Rikku made a disgusted face and pushed him away, "No!"

Yuna took his arm from off of her shoulder, "We would really like to get our stuff now." She said, knowing Squall was glaring holes into Clasko.

"Chill, babe, we got forever." Clasko said, reaching for them again. He pulled them back into an embrace, Yuna and Rikku sighed.

Squall shrugged, he tried to give him a chance. He looked back at the supply, hopping over the counter like he did at the carnival. Tidus spotted him, smiling happily. He glanced at Yuna, giving her an 'I'm sorry' look, then he jumped over the counter too.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys! You can't go back there!" Clasko yelled, walking up to the counter.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Squall muttered, grabbing a paintball gun, examining it.

"I'm not playing!" Clasko replied angrily, "Get back her or I'll..."

Squall pulled out his gunblade and pointed it at Clasko's throat, still examining the paintball gun, "Or you'll what?"

Rikku and Yuna glanced at eachother, smiling alittle. What were they going to do with these guys? They were so rebellious when it came to not having their way and people messing with their girls. At least they stopped using their fists to solve problems, now they just threatened.

"I found the paintballs!" Tidus said, digging through a big barrel.

"Stop that!" Clasko shrieked angrily, "I organized them by color!"

"We'll be yellow!" Rikku said happily, catching the paintballs as Tidus tossed them to her.

"We're red then." Tidus said, loading up his gun.

"Stop them!" Clasko said, looking at Rikku and Yuna desperately.

"Guys, let's go. We got our stuff." Yuna said, feeling sorry for Clasko.

"Oh!" Wakka smiled as he and Lulu joined them in the room, "We can go back there?"

"NO!" Clasko cried out. Wakka didn't listen, he hopped over the counter and tossed Squall his keys.

"What happened?" Lulu asked, watching the guys rummage through the equipment in the back.

"Clasko's a perv, that's what happened." Rikku replied, "He use to be so sweet in Middle School too."

"Ok, we're done." Squall said, hopping back over the counter. He looked at Clasko's frightened face, "You know about Rikku's party?" He asked, low enough for only Clasko to hear.

Clasko gulped and nodded.

"Well you're not invited." Squall walked to the girls, handing them their stuff, "See you guys out there."

"Prepare to lose." Yuna said with complete confidence.

Squall smirked a little, "Right." He walked away, Tidus and Wakka following him.

"Plan B, guys?" Lulu asked, smiling at the door they walked out of.

"Plan B." Rikku nodded.

"Can't we just do this fair and square?" Yuna asked. She didn't like doing 'plan b'. It made her uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Yunie! If you got it flaunt it!" Rikku smiled, loading her paintball gun.

PAINTBALL ARENA

Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku walked out onto the paintball grounds. It was a big area with a lot of trees and hiding areas, it reminded them of Macalania Woods.

"Are you guys sure you wanna use plan b?" Yuna asked, "Can't we make this a fair fight?"

"Even though I know we're not weak...it's just the guys are stronger then us. Squall has better aim then you, Yuna." Lulu said, "Let's move out, you know what you must do." Rikku nodded happily as Yuna sighed. She really didn't want to use plan b, Tidus was having enough trouble controlling hisself as it was. If she were to start distracting him, things might get harder for him.

"Rikku, you might wanna take Yuna with you. I don't think she can go through with the plan by herself." Lulu said, noticing her expression.

"Gotcha." Rikku smiled warmly at Yuna, placing an arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Yunie. We'll just do the old routine for you. It won't be too tough on Chocobo hair."

Yuna nodded, "Ok...thanks, Rikku."

Lulu smiled, slapping them on the butts, "Get on out there, girls! We're gonna win!"

Yuna and Rikku smiled widely then ran off into the woods.

LULU

Lulu stood in the middle of the woods, waiting for her prey to arrive. She heard a crunch, the sound of a big foot stepping on a twig and breaking it. Then and there she knew who it was. 'Wakka.' She smiled.

"Darnit!' Wakka hit hisself in the head, mentally kicking hisself for making noise. 'Odd...' Lulu didn't seem to hear the sound, which was odd because Lulu hears _everything_. She just stood there, paintball gun in one hand, she was examining her nails on her other one. 'Well if this is their strategy then they're gonna lose, ya?' Wakka thought, finding a good angle to shoot her.

Lulu realized he was getting ready to shoot. The rules to getting a person completely out of the game was using all your paintballs on them, which was 30 paintballs. 'Let's do this.' Lulu smiled. She placed her paintball gun on the ground, causing Wakka to stop and watch her in confusion and curiousity. She began taking off her vest, hoping this plan worked because if it didn't then it'll be very painful for her. After her vest dropped she reached for the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off.

Wakka's jaw dropped in shock as he watched her, his paintball gun falling to the ground. What was she doing? They were at war not some beach where she can just take off her clothes and sunbathe. And that was just what she was doing. She wore nothing but short shorts and her black laced bra with big black sunglasses. He knew something wasn't right. He may not be the smartest guy in the world but he knew Lulu better then anything. He knew she wouldn't just take off her clothes and sunbathe knowing that someone was out there waiting to shoot her. Even if he could shoot her now, he was afraid to because he didn't want to hit her in the stomache and injure the baby.

She was lying on the ground next to her gun, hands interlaced behind her head. She began wondering what was taking him so long. Maybe he was getting suspicious about her actions. She knew he knew it wasn't like her to do something like this, especially when she had Rikku's bet on the line. She was beginning to think she made a big mistake until she heard the sound of someone coming towards her.

"What do you think you're doing, Lu?" Wakka asked, looking down at her sunbathed face.

"Sunbathing." She replied, smirking a little.

"I can see that?" Wakka said, trying to keep his eyes on her face, "But...um...why are you doing this here and now?"

She smiled this time, gently and slowly moving her foot up his leg, "I ain't gonna just jump into the fight, Wakka. I thought I'd stop and take a break first, ya know?"

He looked at her with confusion. This wasn't like Lulu. What was she up to? He was trying to think what it could be but his mind and eyes kept going to her body. "I...uh...guess. Aren't you just alittle worried that you'll get shot?...And you're not wearing your vest so that could hurt...a lot."

"Yeah it would. But I know you wouldn't shoot me, would you, Wakka?" She asked in a seductive voice.

He shook his head, becoming intranced by her body. He'd never understand how Lulu always got him hynotized by just being by him. "I'd never do that, Lu...but Tidus and Squall could be around here and they wouldn't hesitate."

"I know those jerks wouldn't. But you're a sweetheart, Wakka. Plus I know they went after Yuna and Rikku." She smiled as he nodded. 'I'm so sorry, Wakka.' She thought, feeling guilty and bad for having to do this to him. "Can you get me my sun tan lotion?" She asked, watching him stare at her body. Typical guy...

"What?" He asked dumby.

"Sun tan lotion. Over there." She smiled as he stared at her in confusion.

"Oh!" He blurted out, turning around to look for the lotion.

She quickly grabbed her paintball gun and stood up, aiming it at him, "Wakka, I love you."

He turned around, smiling widely, "I love you too..." His smile faded as he looked at her in shock, "YOU CHEATER!"

She smiled sweetly as she released her paintballs on him. One down, two to go.

YUNA & RIKKU

Rikku and Yuna heard the sound of a paintball gun going off. "I hope that was Lu's gun." Yuna said, stopping to see if she could hear anything to confirm that Wakka was out.

"It had to be. Tubby would never shoot Lulu when she's half-nakey." Rikku replied, seeing a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. She loved her thief senses, they allowed her to pay close attention to the little things. 'Yellow equals Chocobo hair.' She thought, smiling at Yuna.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, lowering her voice, "Is someone around?"

"Tie your boot, Yunie." Rikku said, walking to hide behind a bush.

Yuna sighed and nodded, knowing what she meant. She felt bad for cheating like this but she felt even worse for being used as bait. She bent over and began messing with the lace on her boots.

Tidus was walking down a trail, stopping when he saw a very pleasant scene infront of him. He knew it was rude and bad for him to stop and stare, but he couldn't help it. Everything in his body was telling him to stop and look at the beautiful view infront of him.

Squall saw Tidus standing still, he seemed to be looking at something. Not looking...oogling something with his eyes. He turned his head to notice Yuna 'tying' her boot, her butt perfectly in Tidus's seeing range. 'Great! They're using the oldest trick in the book and he's falling for it!' Squall sighed, seeing Rikku slowly get up from behind a bush. 'Shit...' "TIDUS!" He shouted, trying to get him to notice Rikku.

POP! POP! POP! Rikku began shooting, hitting Tidus right in his chest. Yuna ran to him as he fell on the ground, checking to see if he was ok.

Rikku smiled, seeing Tidus wince in pain, "Got him! Stop babying him, Yunie. He's ok, just leave him there."

"I'd like to see you get hit by 30 paintballs, Rikku!" Tidus said angrily, "Geez, Yuna, that was very mean of you."

"I'm so sorry, Tidus. Rikku made me!" Yuna said.

"Hey! I..." POP! Rikku felt something hit her chest hard. She looked down to see red paint in the middle of her chest. She looked up she see Squall smiling at her. "Ouch, Squallie! That hurted, you meanie!"

"Told you!" Tidus said, Yuna still hugging him and caressing him. He wasn't in pain anymore but he pretended to be so Yuna would baby him some more.

"How's it feel to be hit when you're distracted?" Squall asked.

Rikku gasped, an offended look on her face. "Are you trying to say I set Tidus up, Mr. Leonheart?"

"What I'm trying to say is you girls aren't playing fair."

'Uh oh...he knows our plan.' Rikku smiled sweetly then quickly fleed.

"Get back here!" Squall shouted, running after her.

"Rikku's gonna get it...but if he gets her out I'm gonna be forced to get him out." Yuna said.

Tidus shrugged, "So you guys outwitted us. Not very fair, smart...but not fair."

"What can we say?" Yuna smiled, "We knew you guys couldn't resist us...But if we did play fair we would've kicked your butts anyways!"

"Oh really? I want a rematch!"

Rikku stopped, it was dead end. "Knayd! (Great!)" She muttered, knowing she was trapped.

"That's the thing I like about this place...lots of dead ends."

She turned around and saw him raise his paintball gun to aim at her.

"If you get me out you still have Yunie and Lulu too! We win already!" Rikku said, mostly to convince him to not shoot her.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Yeah...but it'll still feel good to get you out."

"That's not nice!" Rikku pouted. She could tell that there was no convincing him...but she had one little idea left. She got on her knees and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, Squallie. Spare a young Al Bhed's life!"

He smiled, knowing what she was trying to do. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Don't start that, Rikku. It won't work."

"Fine." She sighed, "Go ahead and do it." She closed her eyes and waited for him to shoot.

Was she giving in? He hadn't expected that, he figured she'd try every trick in the book to stop him and win the game for the girls. But now that she was surrendering he couldn't find it in him to shoot her. Paintball gun or not.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what was taking him so long. She smiled when she found that he was standing infront of her, his gun no longer pointed at her. He couldn't do it? He glanced down at her and sighed, dropping his gun.

Rikku pulled him down to her, crushing her mouth against his. He responded back fervently, wrapping his arms around her.

She slowly pulled back, looking at him apologetically. "Cunno. (Sorry.)" He looked at her in confusion before feeling 30 paintballs hit his chest.

He looked down in shock as he saw red paint all over him. Rikku tricked him! And he fell for it! To make things worse she defeated him with his own paintball gun.

"I'm soooo sorry, Squallie!" Rikku apologized, "I didn't think you'd fall for it!"

"You're evil!" Squall said, "You used your good looks to trick me!"

Rikku tossed the paintball gun away, feeling real bad for what she did, "I'm sorry! I thought you would've got me out! Then when you didn't I saw my opportunity!" She hugged him tightly as he stood still in shock.

Never in a million years would he believe that he would stop once he had a perfect opportunity to end something. And he did today because seeing Rikku helpless like that made him want to help her instead of finish her off. He shook out of his shock, looking down at Rikku crushed against his chest apologizing repeatedly.

"It's ok." He smiled.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him dumbly, "It's ok?"

"Yeah...I'm proud of you."

"Ok...now you're just creeping me out." She said, "You do know I won right?"

He nodded, "It's good to know that if you don't hesitate when you see your opportunity."

"Like you?" She asked, smiling. Her smile quickly went away as he lightly glared at her, "Sorry."

"Yes like me." He smiled, pulling her back into a hug. With some practice and a lot of training Rikku could become a good fighter. Now because of the bet they made, Squall would be the one training her.

"Aw, man, did we lose?" Tidus asked as he and Yuna approached them.

Squall and Rikku turned to look at them and smile. "She got me." He replied.

Yuna and Tidus looked at them in shock. "She got you? How did that happen?" Yuna asked. Then again she knew Rikku would come up with some sneaky plan to trick Squall.

"Better question: Why are you two on your knees?" Tidus asked.

Squall rolled his eyes, getting up and lending a hand to Rikku to help her up.

"I'm guessing we won." Lulu said, looking at the paint on Squall. A little was smudged on Rikku because she was hugging him.

"Aw man, Squall, I was counting on you!" Wakka said.

"Ha! You owe me chicken!" Lulu said, smiling victoriously at Wakka.

"And you owe me a romantic date!" Yuna said, looking at Tidus.

He nodded, "Ok, I can do that."

"Yeah right." Wakka and Squall said.

"When do we start the training?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Soon...but don't expect me to go easy on you." He replied.

Rikku gulped nervously. She knew Squall was going to work her to the bone, he was serious when it came to this 'training' stuff. He won't give her a break no matter how much he loves her.

"Fryd ryja E kuddah socamv eh du? (What have I gotten myself in to?)" She muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: who says girls can't outwit boys? you guys may be better at _some_ things but we still got our sex appeal!


	15. Ch 15 Rikku's 17th bday

**CHAPTER 15: RIKKU'S 17TH BIRTHDAY!**

Squall looked in his locker, thinking carefully. He was sure he had everything he needed for his next class, but now-a-days he had to double check because he had too much on his mind. He'd usually forget a book or very important assignment. The end of the school year was coming up which meant that summer vacation was close...for others. For him it meant it was time to move, and that didn't mean to another neighborhood. How was he going to tell Rikku? She'd be heartbroken...like he was now. Maybe Laguna was right about not getting attached to her. But it was more easier said then done to stay away.

"Hey, Squall!" Yuna greeted cheerfully, leaning against the lockers next to him.

"Hey, Yuna." He responded, his mind was still on Rikku.

"So you know the plan, right?"

He looked at her in confusion, "What plan?"

"Lu didn't tell you?" Yuna sighed, "I swear she's losing her memory. You're going to stop by the airship today before Rikku's surprise party to pick her up."

"The airship?" He asked confused. They had an airship?

"Yeah, Uncle Cid got Brother an airship for him and Buddy, they call it the _Celsius_." Yuna said, saying 'the Celsius' dramatically. She began laughing when Squall gave her a weird look, "Sorry...Brother always talks about it like it's an airship among airships. Though it _is _pretty big."

"What's Rikku gonna be there for?"

Yuna shrugged, "She said she had to check up on something, which is good for us. She'll stay there for awhile which will give us time to decorate."

"And you want me to pick her up and bring her to the party?" Squall asked.

Yuna nodded, "Don't tell her though!"

"I'm not. Do I look like Tidus or Wakka?"

Yuna giggled, "I guess not. It's not Tidus's fault he can't keep secrets! He told me he doesn't like holding things from others."

Squall snorted, "He lied."

Yuna playfully hit his arm, "Just remember to get Rikku. And don't be late! Some people can't stay long."

She was about to walk away until Squall quickly grabbed her arm, "People? What people?" He asked, a little too eagerly.

"Um...well...Gippal." Yuna muttered very low, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"Gippal?" Squall asked. Yuna could tell that he was getting angry, "You invited Gippal?"

"Well he is her friend, Squall." Yuna replied, looking a little worried. She knew he wasn't going to react nicely to Gippal coming. But he hasn't even met Gippal yet, how come he doesn't like him?

"I don't care if that's her guardian angel! I don't want him there!"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Well it's not _your _decision, mister!" Squall looked at her in shock. She blushed, becoming embarassed of what she said, "I'm sorry, Squall...what I meant was Rikku'll be happy to see him. You want Rikku happy don't you?"

He sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"It's ok." Yuna smiled, patting him on the back, "I know how you feel. Don't worry, you're the one Rikku's in love with. She only likes Gippal as a good friend now."

"How do you know?" He asked, "She tell you that?"

Yuna looked at him with concern. He was really dreading that Rikku still had deep feelings for Gippal. She smiled at him, "You're all she talks about, Squall. She loves you, don't doubt that."

"I don't." He replied, looking down.

"I gotta go." She patted his back, smiling warmly, "Don't stress over it, ok? If Rikku wanted Gippal she would be with him now."

"Ok, see ya." He turned back to his locker, "And tell Tidus I need to speak with him. It's important."

"Ok." Yuna said, walking back down the hall.

He closed his locker, pretty sure he had everything he needed. He was about to turn until a figure walked up to him, causing him to jump back against the lockers.

"Hey, stranger." Calli smiled.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, wondering how she managed to sneak up on him. He thought Rikku was the only one to do that. Then again Calli could be sneaky when she wanted to.

"How's Rikku?" Calli asked. He examined her face carefully, she actually looked interested in knowing. Why was she being so nice?

"She's fine. I gotta go." He was about to walk away until she stepped in his way again, "What do you _want_?" He asked, exasperated.

She tilted her head to the side, still smiling, "I know Rikku's party's today...and I also know I wasn't invited."

"Oh really?" Squall asked sarcastically.

"Really." She replied, pulling out an envelope, "Here. It's been a school tradition for years and just because we're not seeing eye to eye doesn't mean you and your friends aren't invited."

Squall looked at her suspiciously, taking the envelope and opening it. "An invitation?" He asked.

Calli nodded, "Every end of the year someone throws a party. This year it's Dona and she's rented out all of Kilika Port. I hope you guys are coming."

He folded the invitation, looking at her in uncertainty, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Squall." She sighed, "It's obvious that you're stuck on that girl...I mean Rikku...I give up."

"Good...but we're still not going..."

"Yes we are." Rikku said, walking up to them. She held up an envelope, "Dona just invited me too. Come on, Squallie, it'll be fun."

Squall shook his head. She was doing it again, trusting people too quickly. "Rikku-"

"I know you think I'm trusting them too quickly." She smiled when he looked at her in shock, "Don't be so surprised, Squallie! I can read you like a book."

"Why do you want to go?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...it's almost the end of the year. It'll be fun to have a party together as juniors before we become official seniors."

"That's the spirit." Calli smiled, "See you guys there." She turned and walked away.

Rikku looked at Squall with excitement, "I still can't believe next year we're going to be seniors together! This is so COOL!" She shrieked happily.

He looked down, not wanting to ruin her happy moment. How was he suppose to tell her?

"Squallie, are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He replied, not looking up.

"No you're not! What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

He shook his head, "No, it's just..."

"Yuna said you needed to talk to me?" Tidus said, interrupting him.

"Can we be alone for awhile?" Rikku asked, wanting to hear what Squall had to say. He seemed very worried about something.

"No, it's ok, Rikku. We'll talk later." Squall said.

"But..."

"I'm fine, really."

Rikku stared at him for awhile then nodded, "Ok, see you later." They kissed then she ran to get to her next class.

"Didn't have the heart to tell her?" Tidus asked.

"Did you tell Yuna yet?" Squall asked back.

Tidus looked down, shaking his head sadly, "I don't wanna see the hurt in her eyes..."

"Exactly..."

"You hear about Wakka?" Tidus asked, looking up again.

"No, what?"

"He doesn't have to leave. Now that he has a kid on the way he can stay."

"Good for him." Squall responded, there was no happiness in his voice, "He stays, we leave, but you come back."

Tidus scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...sorry about that, man. But unlike you, I was born here."

"And you don't have to go to SeeD school."

"Maybe you can come back to visit someday."

"And find Rikku married to some other guy? Yeah right."

Tidus sighed. It must really suck to be in Squall's shoes. It seemed like everyone he loves leaves him or he has to leave them. This wasn't a good thing for someone with Squall's personality. Right when he would open up and let people in, he'd have to close down and start all over.

"What did you need me for?" Tidus asked, mostly to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." Squall said, forgetting, "We have a tradition to carry on."

Tidus smiled. Since Squall arrived last year he, Tidus, and Wakka started a tradition that they'd pull a huge prank by the end of the year. That's what they were discussing until Yuna and Lulu interrupted them.

"About the gasoline..."

"No gasoline." Squall interrupted, glaring at Tidus, "Do you want to go to prison?"

Tidus sighed, "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

Squall placed a finger on his chin, thinking, "Something memorable...without using gasoline." Tidus looked down sadly. "This is my last year here..."

"I got it!" Tidus said, smiling happily.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." He said, running off, "You'll love it!"

"How about you tell me now, dammit!" Squall yelled, but Tidus was already gone. He sighed, turning to walk to his next class. He didn't like surprises and he was sure Tidus was going to surprise him.

AIRSHIP

Rikku walked into the airship, looking around cautiously, "Rammu? (Hello?)" She asked, seeing if anyone was around. No one replied but to be sure she was alone she walked to the intercom. "Anyone here?" She asked, holding down the button so her voice would be heard throughout the airship. She waited, hearing no response.

She smiled widely, picking up her bag of supplies. She walked to the elevator and pressed the 'cabin' button. Today was a special day, and not because it was her birthday, but because she came to a decision. A very important decision in a young Al Bhed girl's life. She felt ready though, she's never felt so sure of anything in her life. She even had a conversation with her dad. Of course he cried and cursed but he accepted her choice.

Rikku opened the door to her cabin room. Tonight was the night...

BESAID HIGH

"Are you gonna tell me now or what?" Squall asked, watching Tidus lean against his car and examine the school carefully.

"Patience, Squall, patience." Tidus replied, rubbing his chin in decision.

"Are _you _telling _me _to be patient?" Squall asked angrily, "If it were me that had the plan you'd be all over me begging to hear it."

"Well you're not the one with the plan now are you?" Tidus replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't do a prank this year, ya?" Wakka suggested.

"You're scared Lu's gonna find out and kill you." Tidus said, smiling at Wakka.

"Well...yeah. It's not very smart of me to get in trouble before school's over. Then when senior year start's, I'm gonna get it."

Tidus and Squall looked at him, glaring alittle. They forgot he was staying. Thanks to Lulu's unexpected pregnancy he didn't have to go back.

"Er...sorry I mentioned it." Wakka said nervously, noticing their angry glares.

"I gotta pick up Rikku." Squall opened his car door and got in, "See you guys at the party."

"Oh yeah!" Tidus said, remembering he was suppose to meet Yuna and help decorate, "What you get her?"

Squall didn't answer. He put the key in the ignition, starting the car.

"I asked you something!" Tidus said, watching Squall carefully back up.

Squall pulled out the lot and drove off.

"...He's not gonna tell me is he?" Tidus asked, looking at Wakka.

"Why do you even bother, brudda?" Wakka asked, shaking his head.

Tidus shrugged, wondering why too. Squall never tells him anything unless he really wanted to. Maybe it was gonna be a big surprise for Rikku and he didn't want anyone to know yet. "Well, I gotta go get Yuna's gift."

"Yuna?" Wakka scratched his head in confusion, "But it's Rikku's birthday."

"I know...but once I seen this thing I had to get it for her. I even got Cid's permission to give it to her."

"Permission? What is it?" Wakka's curiousity began building as Tidus didn't reply, "Oh come on! Don't do a Squall! You know you can't keep a secret, brudda!"

"This one I can."

Wakka sighed frustratedly, "So many secrets...this feels like Bevelle."

"I agree." Tidus nodded.

AIRSHIP

Squall parked infront of the Celsius. It was bigger then he thought. There have been stories of big airships but he thought they were just stories. He got out his car and examined it. You could fit over 50 people on this ship, how was he suppose to find Rikku in there? Did she even know he was picking her up?

He looked down at his watch, remembering he was suppose to take Rikku out for an hour before going to the party. They had enough time for a movie...maybe.

He walked towards the airship, wondering how the hell he was suppose to get in. He heard a loud click as the ramp came down for him to enter. Squall grabbed his gunblade, just in case. He knew he was being paranoid but ever since he was a kid big, empty places made him suspiscious.

The elevator took him to the Bridge. He looked around, wondering how the hell he was going to find Rikku. "Rikku!" He called out, knowing that probably wouldn't work. She could be anywhere.

"Squallie? Are you here?" He heard Rikku's voice coming from the speakers on the wall.

He spotted a red button, pressing it and talking into the microphone. "Yeah, where are you?"

"It's not gonna be that easy, Squallie!" Rikku replied, he heard the teasing and playfulness in her voice, "You gotta find me, mister!"

Squall quirked an eyebrow, "Find you?" He asked, amused, "This place is huge, Rikku. How the hell am I gonna find you?"

"If you really wanted to find me, then you will." She said, "See ya!"

He heard the speakers click off. He glanced at his watch again, now they wouldn't have enough time for a movie. 'Oh well.' Squall shrugged, heading for the elevators, 'We can play this little game of hers. If she thinks I can't find her then she has another thing coming.'

He looked at the elevator buttons, "Hmm..." Which floor would Rikku most likely be on? He saw the button 'cabins', pressing it without hesitation. Something told him she was there.

The doors opened as he walked out, spotting something yellow on the floor all the way down the hall. He walked towards it, wondering how he spotted it from so far away. Bending down, he picked up the yellow chocobo feather. He turned to look at the door that the feather was infont of, smiling. This was too easy...

Squall opened the door, walking into a dim-lit room. He looked around in confusion. It was dark, only being lit up by the several candles.

"That was quick." Rikku smiled.

Squall looked at her, his jaw dropping. She was standing infront of the bed wearing on of his long t-shirts.

"Um...what's going on?" He asked, that was the only thing he could really say. His gaze was locked on her and he found that he couldn't look away.

Rikku smiled, not replying. Instead she reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and taking it off. She threw it across the room, revealing a white Flyaway sheer bodice with silk charmeuse cups that ties in the front and a white silky thong.

"What...what are you doing?" He asked, trying to calm down. His gaze went down to her body as he heard Rikku giggle at his expression. He knew he looked like a kid in a candy store but what did she expect? She was standing infront of him practically naked and looking damn good.

She walked towards him, grabbing his hands. "I've been thinking and," He let her lead him towards the bed, sitting on it, "I'm ready."

"You're _what_?" He asked. Was she saying what he think she was? There's no way! She was against premarital sex..."Rikku..."

"Before you say anything," She smiled, "I thought this through a lot. I'm positive I want this...with you."

Squall stared at her in shock, not being able to speak. He wanted it too, badly. But what if she wasn't really ready? What if she ended up regretting it afterwards and their relationship starts to crumble? "Rikku, we..." He stopped, wondering what to say, "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled widely, nodding, "Yup! I love you, Squall. I love you and I want this."

He placed a hand on her cheek gently, "I love you too."

"I know you do." She smiled sweetly, clapping her hands, causing the radio to turn on.

He chuckled, looking at her, "You're seducing me?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, lightly kissing his lips.

Squall sighed. She wanted this and he wanted this. He couldn't stop this even if he really wanted to, which he didn't.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
(Asking why?) _

Squall drew her face closer to his. Rikku felt her eyes drift close as his mouth paused from her own and she almost whimpered with need. His breath was teasing her skin as he stopped think if he should do it or not. He looked at her face and decided.

He paused for a moment more, heightening tension, before pressing his mouth to hers. Rikku shuddered, pressing against him, and sighed as his hand moved from her cheek down her neck in a smooth, slow caress. Sliding his hand to the back of her neck, Squall deepened the kiss, begging entrance to her mouth with a darting lick and a nip on her lower lip. Rikku consented happily, tangling her tongue against his own.

Squall began leaning back on the bed, pulling Rikku down with him.

_I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The out moment I trace around the one that I call mine  
Time to count more space  
And beware that your drew the line  
I don't need you solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind  
_

Rikku began pushing his coat back as he shrugged it off, throwing it on the floor. His hands moved down her body to grip her thighs as hers went for his shirt, pulling it up. They broke the kiss for breath and so Squall could remove his shirt. They smiled at eachother awhile before Squall pulled her back down into another heated kiss.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, By my side  
I'll run away with you, By my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
(Asking why?) _

His mouth claimed hers again, causing Rikku to moan with pleasure. Squall nipped at the bottom of her lip, reaching for the tie on her sheer. He pulled it, causing it to open. Rikku began unbuckling one of his many belts as he pushed the sheer slowly off her shoulders. Rikku straddled his waist, smiling and blushing when she noticed his gaze was on her chest.

"Beautiful." He murmured, skimming a hand up the side of her body.

_Do I expect you to change, the past I hold inside?  
With all the words I say  
Repeating over in my mind  
Some things you cant erase  
No matter how hard you try  
An exit to escape  
Is all there is left to find _

Rikku leaned back down to kiss his neck. She shivered with pleasure and anticipation as he nipped and kissed her jaw. His hands moved to her waist, turning her so that she was pinned to the bed. Rikku succeeded in getting his belts unbuckled, she began reaching for his zipper. Squall kicked off his shoes, while leaving kisses down her neck, chest, stomache. He stopped when he got to where her thong was, looking up at her. She smiled, giving him a small nod, silently telling him to continue.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?(Asking why)  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
_

Her eyes fluttered close as he slowly pulled her thong down, kissing her thighs as he did so. Squall nudged her hip with his knee, wanting her to lift her legs. She complied, lifting her legs so he could take her thong off.

"Squall..." She moaned, tugging at his pants eagerly.

"Shh." He murmured, moving back up to kiss her lips, "We don't need to rush." He wanted to take things nice and slow, not only because she was a virgin but because he wanted to explore her whole body and savour this moment.

Rikku shakily nodded, gazing at him as he sat up between her spread legs. He stripped down his pants and boxers, Rikku gazed at his now naked body with lust and anticipation.

_So I,  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside _

He leaned back down and kissed her, caressing her breasts. Rikku moaned, sliding her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss to move down her body again, this time stopping at her breast. His tongue darted out and traced her nipple before capturing it whole. Her hands moved to his head, sinking into his dark brown hair.

"Rikku..." He murmured. His voice sent shivers throughout her body as she arched her back to his touches. He turned his attention to her other breast, licking, kissing, and nipping it fervently.

Rikku gasped, feeling his arousal hot against her inner thigh. Squall felt her wetness seeping down her thigh, knowing she was ready.

Moving back up to her face, he gazed into her spiral green eyes. He always found them very hypnotizing, he could get lost in them. Positioning himself between her legs, he leaned down to kiss her hard, slowly sliding into her. Rikku concentrated on his mouth against hers before feeling a sharp pain. She let out a painful scream into his mouth, stiffening as he fully entered her.

"Shh...it's ok. Relax." Squall whispered, caressing her face, "Look at me." She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, him gazing into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rikku replied happily, slowly relaxing her inner muscles. He waited till she adjusted to him, her hands clutching his back and legs latched onto him. Once she thrusted against him, he took that as a sign of permission to continue.

Squall began to thrust into her, causing them to both moan in pleasure. He felt the sharp pain of Rikku's fingernails digging into his back as he braced himself on his elbows to set a faster pace.

"H-harder, Squall!" Rikku panted, moving with his body in rhythm. He complied, thrusting harder into her, hearing her cries of pleasure.

Her muscles clamped down around him, sending them into even more ecstacy. He could feel his own climax coming as he leaned down to kiss her, taking her orgasmic scream into himself. He felt Rikku's release, he thrusted into her a couple more times before he released in her.

He slowly slid out of her, spooning her body against his. "Thanks for the greatest birthday present ever, Squall." Rikku whispered softly, turning to look at him.

"Your welcome." He smiled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

RIKKU'S AND YUNA'S HOUSE

"More yellow!" Yuna yelled, walking around the house watching people put up decorations, "We need more yellow people...please!"

"You suck at being bossy." Lulu said, blowing up yellow balloons.

"I know." Yuna sighed sadly.

"Come on, where's your determination face? This is Rikku's 17th birthday party!" Lulu said.

"Am I really that bad?" Yuna asked. She's been trying to lose her reputation of the 'doormat'. She thought being in charge of planning Rikku's party would help her. But it wasn't working, she needed Rikku to help boost her confidence.

"No you're not." Tidus said, walking into the house with Wakka, "Leave her alone, Lu, she's doing good. The decorations are great."

Lulu shrugged, greeting Wakka with a kiss, "I was trying to encourage the girl. Rikku's not here to pump her up so I gotta do it."

"My Lulu, always trying to help people." Wakka smiled, putting an arm around her as she smiled back at him.

Tidus rolled his eyes, snorting, "Yeah right."

Yuna smiled, "You here to help, guys?" She watched Tidus and Wakka squirm, glancing at eachother.

"Er...actually we just wanna watch you guys do your thing." Wakka replied, "Don't wanna get in the way, ya know."

"Yuna..." Lulu smiled, looking back down at the balloons she was tying.

Yuna nodded with determination, knowing what Lulu meant. "Nuh uh, misters! This is Rikku's party and I want it to be perfect!" She said, glaring at Wakka and Tidus, "Get your butts in that kitchen and help cook the food!"

"B-but, Yuna, we can't cook!" Tidus stuttered, staring at his girlfriend's angry face in fear.

Lulu made a disapproving sound, causing Wakka to look at her, "Stop encouraging the girl, ya!" He said.

Lulu looked up from her activities, "I'm not doing nothing, my love." She smiled, looking past him at Yuna.

Wakka turned to see what she was looking at, gulping when he saw Yuna had her guns in her hand, "W-what's those for?" He asked nervously.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." Yuna replied, smiling sweetly, "Not get your butts in that kitchen! We got 20 minutes till Rikku arrives!"

Wakka gulped, looking at Tidus, "You gonna control your wacked girlfriend?" He asked, backing up to stand behind Lulu.

"Why should I? You never control yours." Tidus replied, dodging an object Lulu threw at him, "Plus I think her being all controlling is sexy."

"Thanks!" Yuna said happily, still pointing her guns at them, "Now get in there!"

Tidus smiled at her angry face, admiring how cute she looked when she was bossy.

"Let's go before she goes trigger happy, ya?" Wakka said, pulling Tidus with him into the kitchen.

Yuna smiled victoriously, about to walk away until she stopped. She quickly turned, running to the doorway, "Thank you guys for helping! I really appreciate it!" She said politely.

Lulu sighed, "She almost succeeded."

AIRSHIP

Squall opened his eyes, feeling and seeing a naked Rikku in his arms. He smiled, watching her sleep. He lifted his hand to run it gently down her face. Rikku shuddered, snuggling closer to Squall, her eyes slowly opening.

"Hiya."

"Hey." He replied back, pushing her hair back, "Sleep good?"

"Never better." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Squall responded back, running his hand through her hair until he remebered something. "What time is it?" He asked, looking around for a clock.

"Don't know, why?" Rikku asked, looking at him with concern.

"We gotta go! I think we're gonna be late!" He quickly got up and searched for his clothes, putting them on as Rikku watched in amusement and confusion.

"What's the rush, Squallie?" She asked, sitting up, "You have somewhere you gotta be or something?"

"No." He replied, zipping up his pants, "We do."

"Huh?" Rikku asked dumbly. She didn't know there were other plans for her birthday which only meant one thing. "Is it a surprise?" She asked, her excitement rising.

"Yup, big surprise." He replied, smiling. He knew she was getting excited, her eyes widening with joy.

"Cool!" She shrieked happily, jumping out of the bed to run to her closet, "What should I wear?" She rummaged through her closet naked, throwing random clothes onto the bed.

Squall picked up his shirt, glancing at her. They probably were already late and Rikku was going to take a long time choosing her clothes. He shrugged, he gets to see Rikku change, they can wait.

AT THE HOUSE

"Where is Squall with my cousin?" Yuna asked, pacing back and forth. They were 30 minutes late already, the party already began without the birthday girl.

"Calm down, Yuna." Lulu said, "There's a very thin line between concern and craziness and right now you're on the crazy side."

"Yeah, Yuna, I'm sure they're walking up to the door right now." Tidus said, everyone stared at the door waiting for Squall and Rikku to walk in.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Everyone looked at Tidus in shock.

"Holy chocobos! I'm good!" Tidus said, smiling cockily.

"Ok, everyone get ready!" Yuna said, placing a hand on the door knob, "Please and thank you."

Lulu rolled her eyes, "Just open the door already! I'm craving cake!"

"Sorry." Yuna apologized, opening the door.

"SUR-" Everyone stopped, it wasn't Rikku and Squall.

"It's just some Al Bhed guy!" Someone said angrily, everyone groaned and glared at a very confused Gippal.

"I travelled very long to get here and that's the thanks I get?" Gippal asked looking at Yuna.

"Gippal!" Yuna smiled, it's been almost a year since she seen him. She quickly pulled him into a hug.

"You were always late." Lulu smiled, hugging him once Yuna let go.

Gippal smiled, tilting his head teasingly, "You know me, always gotta make a grand entrance. Where's the birthday girl?" He looked around looking for the familiar yellow hair.

"Rikku hasn't arrived yet." Yuna answered, closing the door as Gippal walked in, "I guess you don't get the grand entrance."

Gippal frowned, "Rikku late for her own party? What you guys get all mad at me about? _She's _not even here."

"She'll be here." Tidus said, giving Gippal a stern look.

"Ya, she's just running late." Wakka said, examining Gippal closely.

"Fru yna drao? Yht fro yna drao muugehk yd sa mega dryd? (Who are they? And why are they looking at me like that?)" Gippal asked, raising an eyebrow. They looked mad at him for some reason. Has he met them before?

"Oh, Gippal!" Yuna pulled him towards Wakka and Tidus who still glared, "This is Tidus, my boyfriend, and Wakka, Lu's man."

Gippal glanced at Yuna and Lulu, "Look at you guys! Getting into serious relationships and stuff." He smiled as Yuna blushed, touching the necklace Tidus gave her.

"And getting pregnant." Lulu added, touching her stomache, "I'm gonna be a mommy."

"Fuck, Lu!" Gippal stared at her in shock, "Are you serious? You're pregnant?"

Lulu nodded, "Last person you expected to get pregnant in highschool, huh?" She smiled, glancing at Wakka.

Gippal nodded, not taking his eyes off her stomache, "Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." Wakka spoke up.

"Oh." Gippal was feeling uncomfortable with Tidus and Wakka still looking daggers at him, "What about you, Yuna? Still a virgin?"

"Gippal!" Yuna gasped in shock, blushing, "You can't just ask people that!"

"Cunno. (Sorry.)" He apologized, walking closer to her, "Um...is there any particular reason why yours and Lu's men are looking at me like I took over their village and killed their people? They like Al Bheds right?"

Yuna looked at Tidus and Wakka who were whispering things to eachother, pausing to glare at Gippal. She sighed, knowing why. They didn't like Gippal because Squall didn't like Gippal. It wasn't like Squall hated Gippal because the way he was, but it wasn't easy to like someone who is special in your lover's heart to come back. There's always going to be that jealousy.

"No, they like Al Bheds. I'm sure they're glad to meet you." She smiled.

Gippal rolled his eyes, looking back at them, "Right...why don't you just give them a gun so they can shoot me now?"

The front door opened slowly. Everyone turned to look at it anxiously. Squall walked in looking down at the door knob with a confused expression then up at Yuna, "I thought this door was gonna be locked?"

Rikku walked in afterwards, "What do you..."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, shocking Rikku.

"Holy chocobos!" She smiled, looking at everyone, "A surprise party? For me?"

"Happy 17th, cousin." Yuna smiled, pulling Rikku into a big hug.

Rikku closed her eyes, holding onto Yuna tightly. "Dryhgc cu silr! (Thanks so much!)" She replied, trying not to cry. She slowly opened her eyes to see Gippal standing by the wall, smiling at her. 'No way...' She released Yuna, slowly walking up to him. Rikku stared at him a long time, wondering if he was really here. "G-Gippal?" She asked, touching his chest, "That you?"

"Yup, I'm here." He smiled, charmingly, "Happy birthday, Cid's girl."

Rikku smiled wider, her eyes becoming more watery, "GIPPAL! OUI'NA RANA! (YOU'RE HERE!)" She shrieked happily, pouncing on him.

"Whoa!" He stumbled back as she pulled him into a tight embrace, "Nice to see you too."

Wakka shook his head, walking up to Squall, "Psst, hey Squall!" He whispered, making sure no one else heard him, "Gippal's here, brudda."

Squall glared at him then back at Gippal and Rikku. He watched them with a jealous look, not liking the way Rikku reacted to Gippal being here.

"You better be nice, Squall." Lulu warned, "All three of you." She gave Tidus, Wakka, and Squall a threatening look.

"We will." Tidus and Wakka said in unison, giving her innocent looks.

"Whatever." Squall replied.

"And what took you so long? You're late, buddy!" Yuna said angrily.

Squall looked down at her, "Sorry?" He said, not knowing what to tell her.

Yuna's anger went away, "Oh, it's ok. You're forgiven. Want something to drink?" She smiled.

"Yuna." Lulu shook her head in disaprovement.

"What? He apologized!"

Squall walked up to Rikku and Gippal, staring at Gippal. He cleared his throat noisily to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh! Gippal, this is Squallie! My boyfriend." Rikku smiled, hugging Squall.

"Boyfriend?" Gippal asked, shocked. He looked at Squall who stared back at him. Squall didn't look happy, the look he was givng him was ten times worse then Tidus's and Wakka's put together. "Hey! I met you before!" Gippal examined Squall with his eye, "You came up to my house that one day."

"Huh?" Rikku looked at the in confusion. How did Gippal know Squall? And what's Gippal talking about? "You guys know eacother?"

"It was awhile ago." Squall said, not taking his eyes off Gippal. Gippal knew that look he was giving. It was a secret look between guys, telling him to stay the hell way from his girlfriend.

"I thought you and Rikku weren't dating." Gippal said, meeting Squall's glare with one of his own.

"Then I wasn't, now I am." He replied.

Rikku giggled nervously, sensing the growing tension between them. "Er...let's eat!" She suggested.

"Sure thing, _Rikku_." Gippal smiled, wrapping an arm around her. Squall gritted his teeth angrily. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Where's your girlfriend?" Squall asked, smirking, "You know, the one that was sneaking out your house when I arrived that one day." That was a low blow and Squall knew it. He didn't care either, he didn't like this guy.

"I'm very hungry! Aren't you?" Rikku asked, stepping between them. Gippal and Squall didn't even seem to realize she was there.

"Did you give her her bra back?" Squall asked.

"Dryd'c ed! (That's it!)" Gippal pulled out his machina gun as Squall grabbed his gunblade, "Lusa uh, Lionheart, cruf sa fryd oui'na syta uid uv! (Come on, Lionheart, show me what you're made out of!)"

"Ruf ypuid E cruf oui fryd ouin'a syta uv? Rana'c y rehd: ed'c mudc uv pmuut. (How about I show you what you're made of? Here's a hint: it's lots of blood.)" Squall replied angrily.

"STOP IT!" Rikku shouted, pushing both of their weapons down, "This is ridiculous! Stop being meanies to eachother!"

Squall sighed, putting his gunblade away. Gippal watched him cautiously, putting down his gun too.

"It's ok. I gotta go anyways. Happy birthday, Rikku." Gippal said, he hugged her briefly and walked towards the door.

"Gippal! Wait! You don't have to leave!" Rikku said, stopping him.

"No...I have some machina work to do. I'll write you, ok?" He smiled, walking out the door.

"Frana ryja E raynt dryd pavuna? (Where have I heard that before?)" Rikku muttered, looking down sadly.

Squall looked at her, becoming really ashamed with himself. Gippal was Rikku's childhood friend and she hasn't seen him in a long time. Now thanks to him, Gippal left.

Rikku walked away, not even glancing at Squall.

"Happy now, dumbass?" Lulu sneered, "She's sad now."

"..." Squall didn't even bother to glare at her because she was right. He followed Rikku into the kitchen where she was sitting on the counter, looking at the ground.

"Sorry." He apologized, sitting next to her.

"It's ok." She replied softly, not looking up.

That made Squall hate himself even more. "No it's not." He replied, "I was being a jealous jerk...I reacted stupidly."

"Yeah you did." She glanced up at him, "But so did Gippal. You both are idiots."

Squall smiled, nodding, "We can go stop him, you know. My car can catch up to his machina."

Rikku shook her head, "No, it's ok. Let him go. I got to see him that's good enough."

Squall smiled wider but he still felt bad for acting the way he did. Maybe he did need anger management. "Wanna open presents?" He asked, watching Rikku's face light up.

"PRESENTS?" She shrieked, hopping off the counter, grabbing Squall's hand, "What we waiting for? Let's go! Move it, buster!"

Rikku ran into the livingroom, sitting at the head of the table. The table had many presents on it, making Rikku feel like it was Christmas. "Ok, people, biggest presents first!" She smiled, rubbing her hands together.

"Um...Rikku, aren't you suppose to start with the smallest?" Yuna asked.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "If you wanna be patient! Fine, we'll start with the most expensive!"

"How are we suppose to know which is the most expensive?" Someone asked.

"How about you just open random presents?" Squall suggested.

"Ok!" Rikku quickly grabbed a box off the table.

After she finished all the presents: receiving clothes from Yuna and Lulu, hair accessories from Tidus, and a photo album full with pictures from Wakka, Rikku looked up at Squall.

"So...where's my other presents?" She asked, remembering he promised her several gifts.

"You remembered?" He asked, not really shocked she did. You tell Rikku you're gonna buy her something, she never forgets.

"Uh huh!" She replied, searching him for gifts, "Where is it? Where is it? C'mon! Stop being a tease!"

Squall watched in amusement as Rikku looked around for her presents.

"Just give it to her before she passes out from anxiety, ya?" Wakka said.

Squall nodded, signalling for someone to walk in. Rikku looked at him in curiousity, watching a woman walk in holding a monkey.

"Oh my...IT'S A MONKEY!" Rikku cried out, jumping up to run to the monkey, "And it's the same one from the pet store!"

"Your dad said I could get it for you." Squall smiled, loving the look of pure happiness on her face.

She carefully held the monkey in her arms, looking at it then at Squall, "Thank you so much." She said, walking up to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. The monkey tugged at Squall's coat, smiling happily.

"He thinks your his dad." The woman said.

Squall looked at the monkey, "Are you serious?" He watched the monkey pull on his coat some more, looking up at him with it's little black eyes.

"He wants you to move closer." The woman said. Squall looked at her then at Rikku.

"You want daddy Squallie to move closer?" Rikku asked, smiling down at the monkey. It squealed happily, nodding it's head.

"Daddy Squallie?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow at Rikku.

Rikku didn't hear him, she was too busy babying the monkey. "His name's gonna be Ghiki." She decided, smiling up at Squall, "You ok with that, daddy?"

Squall sighed, knowing he was going to have to get use to a monkey thinking he was it's father and being called 'daddy Squallie'.

Ghiki looked at Rikku's ring necklace then at Squall, seeing the Lionheart sign on him too. He squealed happily, wrapping his arms around Rikku snd Squall.

"Aww!" Everyone smiled. They pulled out their cameras and began taking pictures of them.

"This is so going in the yearbook." Lulu smiled.

"Great...I'll be known as the father of a monkey." Squall muttered as Rikku giggled, smiling for the cameras.

"RUFF! RUFF!" Everyone turned around to see Tidus standing next to a big dog.

Yuna gasped in shock, remembering the dog from the petshop.

"And Tidus got me a dog too?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Rikku, this one ain't for you." Tidus smiled at Yuna as she walked forward to pet the dog.

"Kogoro?" Yuna asked, never forgetting the name Tidus gave it.

"Yup, he's all yours, Yuna." Tidus said, watching the dog respond to her happily.

"I knew it wasn't for me but it was worth a shot, right?" Rikku said, smiling at Squall.

He nodded, secretly handing a small box to Ghiki. Ghiki looked at it with curiousity, tugging on Rikku's shirt.

"What is it? Wanna show mommy something?" She asked, looking down at the box in Ghiki's hands.

Ghiki handed it to her, squealing and pointing at Squall. Rikku quriked an eyebrow at Squall, opening the box with curiousity.

"Oh my god...Squall, they're beautiful!" She carefully picked up the chocobo feather earrings, admiring their craftsmanship, "Where'd you get these?"

"I made it." He smiled.

"No way!" Rikku said, not believing him, "This was done too good to be made by you!"

Squall gave her an offended look, "You don't have to be Al Bhed to be good in Arts and Crafts, Rikku."

"That's what you made?" Wakka asked, looking at the earrings in astonishment, "I'm impressed, brudda."

"Squall's your typical Martha Stewart." Tidus joked.

Rikku stared at him in shock, "You honestly made this?" She asked, smiling, "You actually went to an Arts and Crafts class and made this?"

He nodded, "And it was hard as hell too!" He responded.

Rikku couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she hugged Squall, careful to not squish Ghiki between them, "Thank you! I love them, I love you!" She cried.

"AWWWW!" Everyone said, pulling out their cameras again.

"Hey! No more pictures!" Squall said, shielding Rikku from the cameras.

"Squall's right, everyone!" Yuna smiled, "This is a very emotional moment! Everyone to the kitchen for cake!"

"Ok!" Everyone cheered, running to the kitchen. Lulu pushed people out her way, making her way to the cake first.

Rikku wiped her eyes, "My poor cake don't stand a chance against Lulu." She smiled.

"I know..."

"Uh, Squall, we have to talk." Tidus said, interrupting him.

Squall sighed, glancing at Rikku, "I'll be back, ok?"

She nodded, "I'll try to save you a piece...if Lu will let me." She kissed him as Ghiki gave him a quick hug.

"Aww, he kinda looks like you." Tidus said, watching Rikku walk away with Ghiki.

"Fuck you." Squall replied, "What we gotta talk about?"

"Not here, Wakka's waiting for us in the bathroom." Tidus said, walking away.

"The bathroom?" Squall asked, "I'm not going into a bathroom with two other guys, man."

"Stop being paranoid! I gotta tell you my plan for the school prank!" He replied, stopping when he saw Yuna standing infront of him, "Uh oh..."

"What prank?" She asked curiously.

Squall scratched his scar, "Nice job, Tidus." He muttered.

"Nothing!" He replied quickly, knowing Yuna didn't believe him.

"Yunie, Lulu's hogging the cake!" Rikku complained, walking up to them.

"Hey, Rikku, the guys are planning a school prank." Yuna smiled.

"Really? Cool! What prank?" Rikku asked with excitement.

Squall glared at Tidus then at Yuna, "It's an annual thing we do..."

"We're in!" Rikku smiled, dancing happily, "This'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" Yuna agreed, giving Tidus a teasing smile.


	16. Evanescence Interlude

A/N: Just a little scene with the princess of darkness, Samara. She's discussing her plans for certain people. ; )

**Evanescence Interlude**

_**"This is going good...this is going grand!" Samara smiled viciously, rubbing her hands together, "Now if you two could only capture that girl then we'll be even better!" She sat forward in her throne, glaring at two figures infront of her, "Where is the girl now?"**_

_**"Some new world. Don't worry, Samara, we'll..."**_

_**"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO FUCKING WORRY!" Samara shouted angrily, heartless and darkness began to stir around her, "I'm stuck here until that bitch gives me MY body! She thinks she can hide from me?"**_

_**"Calm down, Samara." A man said, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, "We know her exact location, you can still control her. You're still in her head."**_

_**"Control her to do what?" Samara asked, sitting back, "Is she still communicating with the keyblade master's friend?"**_

_**A woman nodded, "Indeed she is, but she still believes he's just a dream. So does he, he's such a foolish boy."**_

_**"You better be right, Maleficent." Samara said, a slow wicked smile formed on her face, "I know how to get her to come back to us."**_

_**Maleficent glanced at the white-haired man next to her, "How?" She asked curiously.**_

_**"Jealousy is a strong emotion...it can take over your body."**_

_**The man smiled, realizing what she was getting at, "If she keeps feeling that emotion then you can take over her body for awhile?"**_

_**"Exactly, Ansem, and once I do so," Samara formed green fire in her palm, "That flower girl...what's her name again?"**_

_**"Aeris?" Maleficent said.**_

_**"Yeah her," A small hologram of Aeris formed in the middle of the green fire, "She's dead." Samara smiled as the flame showed her Sephiroth, "And he's gonna be the one to do it for us."**_

_**"Perfect." Ansem smiled, "Once the girl feels guilty about Aeris's death, then she'll surely run off...alone. No one to protect her..."**_

_**"Then her body's mine." Samara crushed the flame in her fist, "And so are those worlds."**_

_**"Now what about the Lionheart?" Maleficent asked, "How's that plan going?"**_

_**"He's no threat. Everything's going according to plan with him and that world."**_

_**"Pardon me, Samara, but we do have a problem." Ansem said, "Remember the name Rinoa?"  
**_

_**Samara thought a moment, "Rinoa...Rinoa...Rinoa...ah yes! I remember that bitch! Garnet saved her...but once I see her again..."**_

_**"Be careful what you wish for." Ansem said, "You're going to be seeing her soon."**_

_**"Are you saying...?"**_

_**Ansem nodded, "Thing's might get messy."**_

_**"Fuck!" Samara slammed her fist against the side of her throne, "She'll ruin everything! She'll complicate things!"**_

_**"We can get rid of her." Maleficent suggest, "Ever hear of Ultimecia?"**_

_**"Hear of her?" Samara asked shocked, "I invented her, you fool!"**_

_**"Well her, with the help of a Edea Kramer, can get rid of Rinoa." Maleficent said, "We'll make sure Leonheart never meets the girl."**_

_**"Good." Samara smiled, satisfied, "Now all we have to do is sacrifice a virgin and our army begins...shit!" She hit herself in the forehead, "I forgot she's not a virgin anymore." A chocobo feather formed in her hand, she stared at it, "It's ashame heroes must die...but she's the key to an army of heartless"**_


	17. Ch 16 End of the Year Camp

**CHAPTER 16: END OF THE YEAR CAMP**

"Gonna tell us your plan anytime soon, Tidus?" Lulu asked, staring at him from across the table.

"I don't wanna." He muttered stubbornly.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun with us helping you!" Yuna smiled, hugging him. He brightened up alittle, wrapping an arm around her.

"You guys just invite yourself into all our plans don't you?" Squall asked, sharpening his gunblade.

"Yup." They all said, smiling happily.

Squall rolled his eyes, glancing up to see Principal Percy making his way to them. 'What's this?' He thought, 'We didn't do anything yet. Why's he coming to talk to us? Unless...Rikku..." He looked at her, knowing something was up. She was always doing something, and they called him secretive and sneaky?

"So when we gonna do this prank?" Rikku asked, not noticing the looks everyone was giving her.

"Prank?" Principal Percy asked, looking at Wakka, Tidus, and Squall angrily, "Not another one of your pranks! It took a whole month to get that dead fiend smell out the school last year."

"That was priceless." Wakka smiled, clapping hands with Tidus. They stopped laughing, their smiles disappearing from their faces as they seen Principal give them a disapproving glare.

"There's a end of the year camp coming up, you know."

"Yeah!" Rikku spoke up happily, "I heard about that! Students get to go to some fun camp thingy for the last day...sounds fun!"

"And it will be." Principal Percy agreed, "For all of you."

Squall sat up, giving him an angry glare, "What are you talking about? We didn't sign up for it!" He glanced around at the faces at his table. Tidus and Wakka looked back at him in confusion. He knew it was Rikku when he noticed her avoiding his gaze, looking entirely too innocent.

Principal Percy smiled, "I know...but to assure the school will be in good shape, I volunteered you."

"Cool!" Yuna and Rikku shrieked.

"Nuh huh." Lulu shook her head, disapproving, "Pregnant woman here, remember? I don't do outdoors and bugs anymore."

"C'mon, Lu, it'll do you good to get some fresh air." Yuna said, patting her comfortingly on the back.

"See you all at the bus later." Principal Percy said, giving them a last smile as he turned to walk away.

"Bus? Later?" Wakka asked in confusion, "I haven't even packed, brudda!"

"Yeah! And don't you need like a guardian's permission or something?" Tidus asked.

Squall rolled his eyes, "You don't need to pack because we're not going." He sat back and crossed his arms, silently saying that the discussion was over.

Rikku glared angrily at him, "Yes we are! We're not going to that party...and now we can't do that prank! We have to do something together before this school year ends!"

Squall looked at her, "Rikku...there's plenty of things we all can do together. And if you were more _careful_, maybe Principal Percy wouldn't have heard our plan."

"Oooh." Wakka and Tidus said, looking back and forth at Rikku and Squall. They new an argument was coming, they hoped Squall would win this one. The girls were winning by too many points.

"5 gil says Rikku punches him." Lulu smiled, knowing Rikku wouldn't do that but she was hoping she would.

"10 gil that Squall wins the whole argument." Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled out some gil.

"You guys are horrible." Yuna sighed, watching Lulu and Wakka get their gil too.

"You're saying this is _my _fault?" Rikku asked with an offended look.

Squall didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Rikku knew he was blaming this all on her...and it's true, it was her fault.

She smirked, "You got me. You're right, it is my fault, buster!" She leaned across the table giving him a stern glare, "And I'd do it again!"

Wakka and Tidus gasped, glaring at Rikku, then at Squall to see his response to her confession.

He showed no emotion, like he already knew that she did that on purpose, "Why?" He simply asked.

"Yeah, Rikku, why'd you ruin a perfectly good prank?" Tidus asked, him and Wakka wanting to know more then Squall.

"Perfectly good prank?" Lulu asked outraged, "You didn't even have a plan, idiot!"

"Did too!" Tidus replied, looking at her with a hurt expression.

"Oh sure...Yuna." Lulu glanced at Yuna, She nodded and pulled out a paper.

"Tidus's plan: Get gasoline..."

"I said no gasoline!" Squall interrupted, watching as Yuna read the paper.

"And make a fire...that's all he gots." Yuna finished, folding the paper back up, handing it back to a shocked Tidus.

"Never figured you a thief, Yuna." He muttered, stuffing the paper back into his pocket.

Yuna looked down with embarassment, "Sorry, Tidus, they told me to."

Lulu and Rikku gasped in horror, looking at Yuna. Oh sure they told her to steal it over a million times but it was Yuna who brought up the plan to actually do it. You make the plan, you do the job. That was a rule they made a long time ago.

"Liar!"

Yuna squirmed in her chair, "Ok...I wanted to do it. And I was the one that told Principal Percy to come to our table at lunch."

"Yuna!" Tidus and Wakka looked at her in confusion and shock. It wasn't like her to betray them. Maybe Rikku, and possibly Lulu, but not Yuna.

"Why?" Tidus asked, feeling betrayed. He looked forward to the annual prank. It was traditon! 'Was' being the keyword.

Yuna sighed sadly, knowing Tidus wasn't very happy with her right now. She wasn't very proud of herself at the moment either, "I did it the same reason Rikku did."

"Which is?" Tidus asked, not taking his eyes off her as Rikku began to speak.

"Come on, you guys. How many pranks are you going to do before you get caught? You already did one, obviously Principal Percy knows it was you guys. You do another one, you get caught. And you know what happens then? You guys are in big poo-poo."

Rikku looked at them to see that Squall was the only one looking back at her. Wakka and Tidus's heads were down in shame, knowing she was right.

"It was gonna be fun though." Wakka muttered stubbornly.

"We know, Wakka, we know." Lulu smiled. She placed an arm around him as he leaned his head on her shoulder, "But we want to end this school year on a good note...after all the drama we went through."

"Yeah, a prank ain't a good way to go." Yuna agreed, giving Tidus a sorry look. She did it to protect him from getting into trouble.

"And camp is?" Tidus asked, forgiving Yuna. He understood why she did it. She didn't want their last time together to be sneaking around the school, planning childish things. She wanted it to be romantic, he did still owe her a date.

"We'll be away from everyone for a day." Yuna smiled, pulling Tidus into an embrace, "Just us in the woods...stars...fire..."

"Ok, ok, I get it." He smiled, "Let me pack."

Rikku glanced at Squall, "What do you say, Squallie?"

He shrugged, smirking, "All you had to do was ask."

She hugged him tightly, briefly kissing him on the cheek, "Where's the fun in that, huh?"

PHONE CALL

"You knew, didn't you?" Laguna asked, watching Squall pack his things for camp. It wasn't a lot of things because he wouldn't be there for long.

"Knew what?" Squall asked innocently. He knew what Laguna was talking about but he didn't want to answer him, playing stupid usually helped.

Laguna sighed, looking around Squall's packed up room, "That Rikku was going to take you with her to this camp thing."

Squall shrugged, his attention on folding his clothes, "So what if I did? Are we in a rush to leave?"

"Dammit, Squall! You know we are! Why are you making things more difficult for me?" Laguna yelled angrily.

"Because it's fun." Squall smirked.

Laguna sighed out in frustration. Squall was being a bigger pain then usual and he knew why too. He didn't want to leave, not now that he had friends and a girlfriend, not when his life was starting again. Laguna wished he didn't have to leave either but this place wasn't good enough to train Squall, he needs to go to a great SeeD school.

"You're so fucking stubborn."

Squall gave him a look of amusement and anger, "Am I?" He asked incredulously, "I'm stubborn because I want to stay here and live a good life with friends and Rikku, a girl I'm in love with?"

Laguna glared at him, shaking his head slightly, "Yes."

Squall snorted, turning his attention back to his things, "Then I'm very stubborn, Laguna. So stubborn that I'm going along with your dumbass plan to let Rikku go..." He stopped, closing his eyes tightly to control his emotions. He couldn't even say those words out loud. '...let Rikku go...' those words sounded so wrong together.

"Watch your mouth..." Laguna stopped too, staring at him in shock, "Wait, you're going to go along with my plan? Are you serious? I thought you said that was completely out of the question!"

Squall barely heard him as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm gonna do it. For her...she may hate me forever after it but...at least she'll move on."

"It won't be so bad, Squall." Laguna said, trying to comfort him with words, "It isn't like you slept with the girl..."

Squall glanced at him, then he continued packing silently.

"You _did_!" Laguna yelled, it wasn't a question. It was written all over Squall's features, "You and Rikku had sex!"

"That's really none of your business." Squall replied.

"The hell it ain't! Do you know how much you screwed up? Man, stupidity must run through this family."

"I got it from you." He snorted, "And she and I felt it was the right time. We were both ready."

Laguna sighed with disapprovement, "It doesn't matter if everyone in the worlds says you guys were ready, you knew you were leaving! Why would you take a girl's virginity if you knew you had to leave later on?"

Squall thought about what he said carefully. He was right, he was being stupid and stubborn. But you know what? He would do it over again because that was the best moment in his life. The most greatest thing he's ever felt too, complete heaven. Being with her like that made them even more connected. To tell the truth he didn't want her to forget him, even if she was going to hate him later.

"I am stubborn." He admitted, "But you're forgetting something else."

"What?" Laguna asked, wanting to know what else was going through this crazy boy's mind.

"I'm also in love, and love causes you to do stupid and crazy things."

"Who told you that?" Laguna asked, shocked that his son said something very sweet.

"Rikku." Squall replied, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

Squall was almost to his car when his cell rang, "Hello?" He answered, not even bothering to look at the number.

"Hey Squall!" A cheerful voice said, it sounded somewhat like Rikku's voice but somehow different.

"No way." Squall said, disbelieving, he knew this voice. It may have been years but this voice would stick in his head like Rikku's. It wasn't easy living next door to a crazy hyperactive ninja and forgetting her voice, "Yuffie?"

"Whoa, dude, you remembered me! I knew you loved me!"

Squall sat down in his car, trying to clear his head. Once he recovered from his shock he asked, "How the hell did you manage to call me?"

"Ok, maybe you don't love me! You're still a big jerk, huh?" Yuffie joked, "But seriously, the King gave me this phone thingy to call people in other worlds. Cool, huh?"

Squall could tell she was bragging, "Oh really?"

"Really! And I got your email."

"Email? I didn't send you an email? I sent one to Aeris." Squall responded. It took him a long time and lots of computer hacking to find out who had Aeris as a penpal and get her email.

Yuffie became quiet at the mention of Aeris's name.

"Yuffie, you still there?" Squall asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Her cheerful voice came back, "Anyways I sent the thing you wanted. So who's the special person you're sharing it with?"

"That's none of your business." Squall responded, "So it's going to be there when I get there right?"

"Yessir, Lionheart, sir!" Yuffie said, laughing, "Hey, you are a Lionheart now right?"

"Yup."

"That's good. I remember you never would play or even talk to us because you were too good for us, Mr. Lionheart. Now you're speaking sentences! Only if I can get Vinnie to do that..."

"Vinnie?" Squall asked curiously.

"It's nothing...he's gone now. They're all gone now." Squall heard the sadness in her voice. The old Squall would just ignore it and say good-bye but he was different now.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?"

"Whoa...you actually care?" She asked shocked, alittle bit of happiness in her voice, "This girl really did a number on you, huh?"

"Yuffie." Squall said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." She apologized, sadness back in her voice, "But seriously, Squall, something...something terrible happened...Squall, Aeris is dead. She was murdered."

Squall almost dropped his cell in shock. Aeris? Dead? She was a sweet girl, also an orphan. He remembered envying her as a child because even though she was an orphan and not so wealthy she still had a happy outlook on life, like Rikku. That's when he remembered Cloud, his penpal. He knew an Aeris, Squall never actually considered that they knew the same Aeris.

"Cloud...Cloud Strife..."

"Cloud? How do you know Cloud, Squall?" Yuffie asked, confused.

"My...I can't tell you, but Cloud...did he do it?" Squall asked, anger rising in him. Aeris didn't deserve to die, let alone be murdered.

"No!" Yuffie gasped, "Why would you even think that? It was some other guy...Sephiroth. Look, I don't wanna talk about it. It was a very painful day, it still is very painful...I'm on my way back home. I just called to tell you that your fruit is on it's way."

"Thanks, Yuffie." Squall said, not getting over the fact Aeris was dead.

"Your welcome, buddy!" She replied happily, "See you soon."

"Bye." Squall hung up his cell and put it away. Aeris was dead, and what Squall could remember Cloud had real deep feelings for her. It must be like hell for him, losing the one you love. "It's going to be like that for me." Squall said softly to himself. He was going to lose Rikku, but not to death like Aeris, to his own destiny. He glanced at his gunblade case in his car, "You're going to be the end of me."

CAMP

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Do you think we'll sing camp songs?" Rikku asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, please no!" Lulu muttered. It took a lot of convincing and chocolate to get her to agree to come, but if there was singing involved she would leave now.

"You're no fun." Yuna pouted. Rikku grabbed both of their hands, running onto the bus.

"Aren't we gonna wait for the guys?" Lulu asked, flopping into a seat as Yuna settled infront of her and Rikku settled behind her.

"Just saving seats, Lu!" Rikku replied cheekily.

Wakka, Tidus, and Squall were about to enter the bus until Tidus spoke up.

"Last day, guys."

They looked at him, seeing him stare at the bus sadly.

"Sorry you guys gotta go through this. Especially you, Squall." Wakka said sympathically.

"Yeah." Tidus didn't take his eyes off the bus, "Isn't it funny how your life can change in one little year?"

"Yeah, a lot of things changed in that year, brudda." Wakka responded, looking at Squall.

"Are you guys going to tease me now?" Squall asked, alittle exasperated with glaring and hitting them, "Because my hand is hurting from hitting your hard ass heads."

"We're not gonna tease you, man." Tidus smiled, patting him on the back, "We're just saying, we're glad to get to know you...the real you before you left."

Squall smirked, "It wasn't so bad meeting you guys either. You two may be complete dumbasses and wusses but your good and loyal friends."

Tidus and Wakka looked at him with sad smiles. Squall could see their eyes becoming watery.

"Oh come on!" He looked at them in amusement, "You guys aren't gonna start crying on me and telling me you love me are you?"

Wakka and Tidus quickly wiped their eyes, cursing themselves for acting like girls.

"No!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Good." Squall smiled, "Let's go get our seats."

Tidus nodded in agreement, "Oh, and remember I have that romantic date planned for Yuna. Don't say a thing to anyone about it."

"Who would we tell?" Wakka asked, walking onto the bus.

"I have two guesses." Tidus replied.

MACALANIA CAMPGROUNDS

"Oh! This is great!" Rikku ran off the the bus as soon as the doors opened.

"Be careful, Riks, don't hurt yourself." Yuna said, following her off and looking around, "I never been in this part of Macalania Woods before. It's brighter then the other parts."

"Of course you haven't." Yuna turned to see Dona, Calli, and a big muscular guy get off the bus, "This part is only for camping. Fiendless."

"Oh." Yuna replied, turning to look back at the woods. It was also more peaceful then the other parts. But no matter how better it was, it didn't have the Springs like Yuna liked. She had no reason why, but those Springs made her feel good. Relaxed.

"Why did you guys come again?" Lulu asked, trying not to fall down the bus steps. It was the first time they've ever been on a bus and Lulu kept complaining about the steps being too dangerous, "And where's that big-boobed freak friend of yours?"

"Lu!" Yuna said, "Please let's not start anything."

"I'm not." Lulu shrugged.

"Leblanc stayed behind. She signed up for a new summer hobby." Calli said, ignoring Lulu's remark about Leblanc.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be talking about big-boobed freaks if I were you, Tubby." Dona added snottily.

Lulu gasped in anger, "I'm pregnant you Kilika Port bitch!"

"Tubby's Wakka's name." Rikku said, not even hearing the rest of the conversation. She was too busy exploring.

"You guys...not now, please?" Tidus said, stepping between the two girls, "Don't wanna ruin a good day do you?"

Dona rolled her eyes in aggravation. She grabbed Barthello and Calli, dragging them to another part of the woods.

"Let's make camp, shall we?" Tidus said, grabbing their supplies.

"Sure." Yuna smiled, grabbing his hand. They walked down a trail with Wakka and Lulu following behind.

Squall was about to follow until he noticed Rikku checking out flowers and trees, "Coming?" He asked.

"Huh?" Rikku looked at him in confusion, "Where'd everyone go?"

Squall chuckled, picking her up, "Come on, explorer. We wouldn't want you to get lost now would we?"

"I wasn't!" Rikku smiled, knowing she was probably going to end up wandering off.

Tidus, Squall, and Wakka began setting up camp as the girls found something to occupy themselves. Lulu was sitting down complaining about her sore feet and back, Yuna took pictures of exotic-looking bugs, and Rikku layed on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Are you guys done yet? I'm tired." Lulu said, yawning.

"Next time your staying home little lady." Wakka replied, holding up the tent for Tidus.

"Thanks." Lulu replied. She looked at Rikku who was laying on the grass, "Rikku, you're gonna get all dirty."

Rikku didn't hear her, she was too busy looking at a suspicious star in the sky, "Guys?" She asked, alittle concern in her voice, "are stars suppose to blink?"

Squall stopped what he was doing to look up at it too, "No...It's probably a ship."

"Oh." She nodded, not believing it was a ship. No ship she ever heard of can be up that high. It was impossible.

"What we got planned for tonight?" Yuna asked, "What's for dinner?"

Wakka and Squall looked at Tidus, waiting for him to respond. When he took too long Wakka answered for him.

"Tidus wants to take ya somewhere, Yuna."

"Huh?" Yuna asked, surprised, "Take me somewhere? Where, Tidus?"

Tidus fiddled with his hands nervously, "Well...I, uh, owe you a romantic date...remember?"

"Oh!" Yuna remembered the bet, "You're going to take me somewhere romantic?" She asked with a big smile.

Tidus smiled bashfully, nodding.

"Aw, Chocobo-hair, you're sweet when you're not being stupid." Rikku commented.

"Be quiet, Rikku!" Tidus replied, "Plus you and Squall have some training to do."

"Syh! (Man!)" Rikku sighed, sitting up, "Do we have to, Squallie, we've been training so much at home...I just wanna rest!"

"A bet's a bet." He smiled, "Be careful what you wish for next time."

Yuna began picking the grass and twigs out of Rikku's hair, "At least your getting better, Rikku. You'll be a good warrior in no time."

"Yeah, with Squall's brutal training." Rikku muttered.

"It's not _that _bad." Squall smirked.

"I wasn't allowed to have water until I got the move down perfectly. If that isn't brutal, then that just makes you mean."

He shrugged, handing his gunblade to her, "Then I'm mean."

Rikku grabbed it reluctantly, standing up, "When can I use it on someone?" She asked, excited.

"Never." Everyone except Squall replied.

She stuck her tongue out at all of them, turning to Squall to wait for his reply.

"When you're ready." He replied.

"Which is...?"

"When I say so."

"Lniam! Lniam! Oui kioc yna ymm ykyehcd sa! (Cruel! Cruel! You guys are all against me!)" Rikku complained, she stood infront of him, "Ok, Teach! Let's get started."

Tidus looked up, seeing it was getting dark. It was time for him and Yuna to get going so they could make it there before it got too dark.

"Come on, Yuna, we need to get going." Tidus said, grabbing her hand.

Yuna smiled, "Really? Now?"

"Breathe, Yuna, breathe." Lulu said, noticing Yuna was about to faint from excitement.

Yuna did as she said as they walked out into the woods.

"Don't you guys have something 'romantic' you guys wanna do too?" Squall asked, looking at Wakka and Lulu.

"You trying to get rid of us, Squall?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Yes." Squall replied. No use in beating around the bush.

"Fine." Lulu smiled, grabbing Wakka's hand to get up, "We're going. But don't start crying when you start missing us."

"We won't." Squall replied, turning back to watch Rikku practice her swinging.

"Almost there." Tidus said. He continued walking through the woods. He knew it was a long walk to get to where they were going but Yuna didn't seem to mind. She was actually being very quiet about it.

There was a loud howl. "Shit, there must be wolf fiends out." Tidus cursed, reaching behind him to grab Yuna's hand to notice that Yuna wasn't behind him.

"Yuna?" He asked, turning around. Nothing. Nothing but woods and darkness. "Yuna!" He became more panicked. How long has she been gone? He could of sworn she was behind him 5 minutes ago. He began running to the Springs, she must be there.

Yuna continued walking through the woods, following the little bug-like creature she saw. It wasn't a fiend, she knew that for sure. It was pitch black with big bug-like eyes. She also knew it wasn't very smart of her to run off alone following something that can be very dangerous but it could be a new creature people should know about.

It ran behind a tree, blending in with the darkness. Yuna bent down, smiling warmly at it, "Hi, there. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She could tell the creature was looking at her in uncertainty. It's big yellow eyes scanned her, checking to see if she had any threatening weapons on her. She didn't either, she left her guns back at camp.

"Come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature obeyed, slowly walking out the darkness.

_Lenne?_

Yuna looked at it in shock. Did it just say Lenne? "Lenne? Lenne...she was my penpal! How do you know Lenne?"

The creature got a good view of Yuna's face, snarling angrily.

_You're not Lenne!_

"I'm..." Yuna grabbed her chest in pain. Her heart, there was something wrong with her heart. The creature's eyes began glowing brighter as Yuna fell to her knees, "Stop...stop it, please!" She cried out.

There was a loud, high-pitched sound that echoed throughout the woods. The creature cried out then disappeared into the ground.

Yuna slowly got up, breathing hard. What was that thing doing to her heart? And what was that amazing sound? She ran towards it, determined to find out who was the owner of it.

Squall and Rikku laid in the tent under the covers. Rikku's head was settled on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"That wasn't part of the training was it?" Rikku asked, smiling, "Because if it is, then I'm gonna start loving it."

Squall smiled and kissed her forehead, "You and me both."

"Squall...I've been having bad dreams lately." Rikku said softly, "Weird dreams." She felt like this was the right time to tell them. They were alone.

Squall looked at her in concern, "Like what?"

Rikku shrugged nonchantantly, not wanting to worry him with some dream she had, "Uh, it was nothing. Silly things."

"You're doing it again, Rikku." He replied, "Tell me, I won't get worried. Promise."

"Promise?" She asked, "You won't get all weird on me?"

He looked at the top of the tent, thinking. He wasn't going to get weird, worried maybe, but not weird. "Promise. Tell me."

"Ok." Rikku sat up alittle, "I'm in this really scary dark room. I see figures of people but I can't actually see their faces. Then there's this blonde guy, but I can't see his face."

Squall looked at her in confusion, waiting for her to continue.

"That's all, I usually wake up after that." She finished, "I told you it was nothing."

Squall shoke his head, "No...it's definitely something." He replied, falling into deep thoughts.

Rikku watched him in concern, "What...what do you think it means, Squallie?" She didn't want to ask, didn't even want to know the answer. She didn't like these dreams.

"..." Squall was still in thought mode and Rikku knew once he was there was no getting him out of it.

"Something bad's gonna happen." She said softly, not noticing him look at her.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen, Rikku." He said, cradling her face to look at her, "I promise."

"Promise?" She smiled, calming down. She hugged him tightly, "I know, Squallie. With you with me, nothing bad can happen."

"Right." He gulped, not liking the guilt and sorrow he was feeling now. How was he suppose to tell her? Would she understand? She probably would if he explained it to her in a nice, calm, loving way but that's not what Laguna wanted to do. He wanted Squall to be cold and heartless like he was before he came to Spira.

"Something wrong?" Rikku asked, feeling him tense up.

"Uh...nothing. I got something to show you." He said, sitting up.

"A present?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Something like that." He replied, reaching for his clothes. He hoped Yuffie sent the package to the right location.

Yuna made her way to the Springs where she heard the sound. 'The Springs? Why is it coming from the Springs?' She continued walking, making her way to Tidus.

He whistled once more, hoping Yuna heard it. "Where are you, Yuna?" He asked himself, looking around.

"That was amazing, Tidus!" Yuna smiled, "How do you make that sound?"

"Oh thank Yevon!" Tidus sighed in relief, pulling Yuna into a tight embrace, "Don't ever wander off like that! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Yuna said, her face crushed into his chest, "Tidus, I can't breathe."

"Oh!" He let go of her, smiling sheepishly.

Yuna looked behind him to see a blanket with candles and food on the ground.

"Oh my!" She gasped, "This...this for me?"

Tidus scratched his head nervously, "Er...yeah."

Yuna looked at him, happiness in her eyes, "I love it, Tidus!"

Tidus looked down and blushed, causing Yuna to giggle.

"Come on!" Yuna grabbed his hand and led him towards the blanket, "You _have _to teach me how to whistle like that!"

Rikku followed Squall through the woods, watching him in curiousity. He's been acting so weird lately, which has been concerning her. Yet he had enough time to surprise her with presents.

Squall stopped, looking around the woods for the package. 'It should be somewhere around here...there it is!' He smiled as he picked up a star-shaped package.

Rikku examined it with curiousity, "What is that?"

He opened it, revealing a small yellow fruit.

"Fruit?" She smiled, "How'd you know I was hungry?"

"Not just any fruit, Rikku." He began cutting it in half, leaving Rikku to look at him in even more confusion. This fruit seemed very important to him.

"It has special powers or something?" She asked, taking half of the fruit into her own hand.

"You can say that. It's called a Paopu Fruit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." He explained.

"Aw, Squallie!" Rikku threw herself into his arms, "This is so sweet...that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I'd never thought you of all people would wanna be connected to someone for the rest of their life. But you do, and that someone happens to be me!"

Squall smiled, feeling her cry into his shoulder. He knew it was tears of happiness, but if she knew the real reason he was doing this she wouldn't be as happy.

Rikku released him, "So what do we do? Just eat them?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah, I think that's how it goes."

"Ok!" Rikku smiled anxiously, "Let's do it!"

"Ready?"

She nodded as they both bit into the fruit.

Yuna blew on her fingers a couple more times, giving Tidus a helpless look as he smiled encouragingly.

"I suck, don't I? I'll never learn to whistle like you."

"You don't suck, Yuna. You just need practice, that's all." Tidus replied.

"So...when I learn how to whistle like that...and I do whistle. Will you come to me?" She asked.

Tidus looked down, "I can't make any promises, Yuna. But I will try."

Yuna nodded, not fully satisfied with his answer. She knew it was impossible for him to always be there for her, but she loved believing he always will. When she believed that she felt safe.

Tidus watched her watch the Springs. 'It's now or never Tidus. You have to tell her before tomorrow or you'll never get the chance.'

"Yuna, what if I were to disappear one day?"

Yuna looked at him, an amused smile on her face, "Didn't we have this conversation on the mountains?"

Tidus smiled alittle, "Yeah...yeah we did. But...this time it's different."

Yuna's smile quickly faded, she knew something was wrong. It was written all over his face.

"From Spira or my life?"

Tidus sighed, "Both."

"That'll be horrible, Tidus. I don't think I could bare it...are you going to?"

Tidus didn't look up at her. It was now or never...

"Tidus," Yuna lifted his chin up, "Please...tell me you aren't going to disappear out of my life. Tell me you're going to stay with me forever."

"I wish I could, Yuna." He replied quietly, "I'm...leaving...tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Yuna asked, "Y-you're leaving?" She quickly got up and walked towards the Springs, crossing her arms over her chest. She tried to understand what he just said. She heard him, knew what the words meant, but she didn't understand.

"Yuna." Tidus got up and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders "I...I have to."

"Why?" She asked, closing her eyes as tears formed in them, "Just tell me why."

"I...can't."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, falling to the ground in sobs. He kneeled next to her, hugging her tightly.

"I'll be back though. That I can tell you. I just can't say when." He whispered as she continued sobbing.

"Where are you going, Tidus?" She asked after she controlled herself alittle.

"I can't say that either." He replied.

Yuna pushed herself away from him, "You can't or you don't want to?" She asked angrily.

"Yuna, don't be that way." He begged, he could tell she was upset. She had a right to be. Tidus wasn't exactly happy with her about the whole Seymour thing, he didn't expect her to be happy about the leaving thing.

"You knew didn't you?" She got up and glared down at him, "You knew you were going to be leaving a long time ago. Before you met me?"

Tidus looked at her in shock. How'd she know that? He nodded, "Right when I arrived in Spira."

Her anger turned to confusion. "Arrived in Spira? Weren't you born in Spira?"

He sighed. Now she was really going to be pissed at him. "No...I was born on Destiny Islands. I moved to this world when I was around 15."

"Destiny Islands? World?" Yuna ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "What are you talking about? What's going on around here? TALK TO ME, TIDUS!"

Tidus got off the ground and stood infront of her, "Yuna, I'm not from this world. I was sent her for awhile...now I have to go home to see how things are..."

"You're an alien!" She exclaimed. She began pacing back and forth, "This is unbelievable..."

"Yuna." He touched her shoulder, giving her a sad look.

She stopped to look at him, "I don't care what you are, Tidus...just don't go." Her voice sounded so hurt and broken that Tidus felt his own heart break even more.

"I...have to go, Yuna." He replied softly, not looking at her hurt expression anymore.

"Excuse me." She replied, running off into the woods. Tidus wanted to run after her but he knew there was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better.

"Lay with me one last time." Squall said as they made their way back to camp.

Rikku gave him a weird look, hugging his arm, "What do you mean 'one last time', Squallie? There'll be plenty of other times. Especially this summer."

"...Right." Squall said, realizing what he just said, "I meant here. This is our only night we can spend together at a...camp."

"Oh." Rikku nodded, "Sure thing, Squallie. Never thought you were a cuddler though."

Squall smirked as Rikku crawled back into the tent. 'Tomorrow's the big day, Leonheart.' He sighed to himself.

There was a movement in the bushes. Squall quickly grabbed his gunblade, ready to attack whatever it was.

"Squallie, what's wrong?" Rikku peeked her head out the tent.

"Shh." Squall said, slowly walking towards a bush.

Rikku climbed back out the tent, walking infront of Squall.

"Rikku!" Squall said, about to grab her.

"There's suppose to be no fiends out here, Squallie." Rikku replied as she got closer to the bush, "Which means it's probably just Dona and her beefhead boyfriend trying to prank us."

"Rikku..."

A figure jumped out the bush, landing on Rikku. She let out a shriek as Squall ran forward to slash whatever it was in half.

"Squallie, stop!" Rikku said, turning around to reveal Ghiki, "He must've followed us here."

Squall sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Ghiki."

Ghiki squealed happily, jumping onto Squall's shoulders.

"I guess we have an extra bed buddy." Rikku smiled happily as Ghiki tugged at Squall's hair, "He couldn't wait to see his daddy!"

**A/N: this chapter was really just made to show that the heartless are starting to develop and the whole 'kingdom hearts' thing is starting. That heartless was pretty mad that Yuna wasn't Lenne! The next chapter is going to be short, but pretty shocking to some people. Then during the next chapters a lot of questions will be answered about Lenne, Tifa, Rinoa and Rikku. **


	18. Ch 17 Leaving

**CHAPTER 17: LEAVING**

"Everyone up! We're going to miss the bus, bruddas!" Wakka shouted as he banged two pans together.

"Wakka, dear, I love you. But if you keep shouting and making all that noise you won't be around to see our child's birth." Lulu muttered, placing the pillow over her ears.

"Aw, c'mon, Lu! We're gonna miss the bus! And I don't know 'bout you guys but I don't wanna walk!"

Rikku crawled out her tent, stretching as Ghiki crawled out after her.

"Holy chocobos! Squall and Rikku had a hairy baby!" Wakka said, watching as Ghiki ran to eat their breakfast.

"Bite me, Tubby." Rikku smiled, joining Ghiki, "What time is it?"

"Too damn early." Squall replied, getting out the tent. He spotted Yuna coming out of Lulu's tent as Tidus came out of his. 'Uh oh...' He watched as Yuna avoided Tidus, making her way to the other side of their camp.

"We're officially on summer vacation, guys!" Rikku cheered, tossing Squall an apple.

"An apple? I get an apple while that monkey gets to eat bacon and shit?" Squall asked incredulously.

"Shh!" Rikku glared at him while covering Ghiki's ears, "Don't talk about Ghiki like that."

"Well...we all know who she loves more." Squall replied, biting into his apple.

"Let's just go home, guys. I don't feel too good." Yuna sighed, already packing her stuff.

Rikku was immediately at her side, looking at her with concern, "You ok, Yunie? You're not getting sick are you?"

"You can call it that." She replied, glancing at Tidus.

"I agree with Yuna." Lulu stood up, holding her swollen stomache, "I'm tired of the great outdoors."

"One day, Lu, and you're already ready to cut this place down and build a mall." Wakka said, handing her a plate of food.

"Not a bad idea." Lulu smiled, happily accepting the food.

"Nuh uh, people, we must be considerate of our habitat!" Rikku replied, serving herself some food from the grill.

"Says the Al Bhed who builds things that causes pollution." Lulu muttered, biting into her food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you told Yuna." Squall said, standing next to Tidus as he packed his bag.

Tidus nodded, silently putting his things away, "I see you haven't told Rikku."

"I'm doing it today, you know that. You also know how I'm going to do it so don't go getting all bitchy at me for not being in the doghouse with you."

Tidus sighed, "I'm sorry, Squall..."

"Don't apologize. You need to make things right with Yuna, you are the one coming back. You tell her that?"

"Yes." Tidus grabbed his bag, "But she doesn't want me to go."

"She's being selfish, huh?" Squall asked, grabbing his own bag.

"Selfish? If I could tell her everything then I'm sure she'll be more understanding. I'll be just as upset if she told me she was leaving and won't tell me details too."

"You'll be able to tell her when you return." Squall shrugged, seeing the bus pull up as several students began boarding it. He began walking to it, Rikku waiting for him by the door.

"When is that? It could be three years from now." Tidus muttered angrily, walking past Squall.

Squall quickly grabbed him roughly by the elbow, pulling him back. "At least you're coming back, Tidus. Don't be such an ungrateful asshole." He hissed angrily, releasing him to join Rikku by the bus.

"What was that about?" Rikku asked in concern.

"Nothing...come on." Squall entered the bus. Rikku glanced at Tidus then Yuna who was already settled in her seat.

"Not again."

RINOA HEARTILLY

Squall unlocked his bedroom, throwing his bag onto his bed carelessly.

"Ready, son?" Laguna asked. Squall grumbled his response. Laguna was sounding too happy about their moving.

"You're really going to go through with my plan aren't you?" Laguna asked. Sorrow and despair filled his features as he sat on Squall's bed, "I seriously wished there was another way but their ain't...Rikku...I like her. I like her a lot, Squall. She changed you, made you love and trust again. But we have to think about your..."

"Destiny, I know. Shut up already!" Squall shouted, throwing his gunblade onto the bed.

Laguna looked at him in shock and anger, "What the hell, Squall! Don't you ever mistreat that weapon!"

Squall chuckled harshly, "The weapon. It's always the fucking weapon to you."

"Don't say that. Don't make this seem like it's all my fault. I get orders too, you know. My job is to make sure you do your job right."

"I'm doing my fucking job! Congratulations, mission complete!" Squall snarled. He sat on his bed, running his hand through his hair, "It was easy for you, but I'm not you! I can't just...I can't just leave her."

Laguna looked at him with sympathy, "There's nothing I can do. She can't come with us and you can't stay." He reached in his pocket, pulling out an envelope.

"What's that?" Squall asked, not bothering to look up.

"Your mission at SeeD school." Laguna opened up the envelope, pulling out a picture of a young girl, "Her name's Rinoa Heartilly. We received this in the mail today, she could be in trouble."

"Could be or is?" Squall asked, grabbing the picture to get a better look at the girl. She was pale white with brown hair and eyes. Her smile was warm and angelic.

"Could be...they have this hunch..."

"I'm protecting her on a fucking hunch?" Squall threw the picture behind him.

"Squall..." Laguna pleaded, "This is serious. She's connected to our bigger mission somehow."

"Kingdom Hearts? What the hell does that girl have to do with Kingdom Hearts?"

Laguna shrugged, looking around Squall's room. Two years of living in Spira and he had to admit it was starting to feel like home. Not like those other worlds they were in, he didn't even like Radiant Gardens...too depressing. Laguna look at Squall's dresser, seeing lots of pictures around his mirror. One in particular stood out.

Laguna grabbed it, smiling at the picture of the jubilant Al Bhed girl. She smiled happily, revealing her dimples. She was holding something in her hand, showing it to the camera. Laguna looked closer to see it was a necklace with Squall's Lionheart ring on it.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, glaring at Laguna as he continued to look at the picture.

"Just looking. She looks happy in this picture." Laguna responded, grabbing the rest of the pictures off of the mirror.

"She was." Squall reached out to grab the pictures but Laguna backed away, "Give them here."

"Sorry, Squall. These are memories. You can't bring them along." Laguna replied, "I have to get rid of them."

"The hell you will!" Squall yelled angrily, reaching out for them again.

Laguna quickly pulled away, giving him a stern look, "It's for the best."

"The best?" Squall asked in disbelief, "I'm leaving her and now you want me to act like she didn't even fucking exist?"

"It'll be best for Rinoa..."

"Fuck Rinoa!" Squall shouted, getting off his bed, "Give me my pictures!"

"I will. If you promise me something."

"What?" Squall asked, exasperated.

"You aren't going to take them with you to Balamb Garden." Laguna looked at him with complete seriousness.

"Fine." Squall agreed, reaching out for them again.

Laguna held onto them as Squall grabbed them, "I mean it, Squall. Things wouldn't have been so hard if you would've listened to me in the first place. Burn them, give them away, whatever you do don't take them."

"I'm not." Squall muttered, snatching the pictures away from him.

"Good. I'll meet you by the ship." Laguna said, walking towards the door, "Good luck with Rikku."

"Right." Squall replied, sticking the picture of Rikku in his pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yunie! Yunie! Have you seen Squall? He told me he had something important to tell me."

Yuna glanced up at her cousin sadly, "No, I'm sorry. I haven't." She looked back down to read her book.

"Oh no! Oh nononononono!" Rikku ran to sit on the table Yuna was reading at, "What did he do now?"

"Nothing." Yuna replied softly, not having enough strength to look at her. If she did, Rikku would know something was wrong. She probably knew already. She was really good at detecting when something was wrong.

Rikku sighed, "You're lieing." She leaned down to close Yuna's book, causing Yuna to look up at her.

"Sheesh." Rikku looked into her cousin's eyes, seeing that this was really serious, "What happened, Yuna?"

Yuna knew that Rikku knew it was serious too. Rikku called her 'Yuna' instead of 'Yunie'.

"He's leaving, Rikku." Yuna cried, no use in holding it in. She was going to find out later anyways. "Another world or something."

Rikku looked at her in confusion, "Another world? There's no such thing...no way..."

"That's what I said...he was being serious though. He's going to disappear."

"Disappear?" Rikku got up and walked towards the phone.

"Rikku! What are you doing?" Yuna asked in a panicked tone.

"I'm calling Chocobo-hair and you and him are going to talk. I mean really talk. We need to know what's going on for real." She replied, dialing Tidus's cell number.

"Rikku, please..." Yuna begged, "I can't talk to him! He's leaving today!"

"Which is why you're going to meet up right now." Rikku held the phone to her ear, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, jerk, where are you?"

"Jerk?...is this you, Rikku?"

"Duh!" Rikku tapped her foot impatiently, giving Yuna an annoyed look as she looked helplessly back at her, "Where are you?"

"Uh...shouldn't you be talking to Squall right now about..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I can't find him, but that all can wait till later." She interrupted, laying on the bed, "Answer my question, will ya?"

"Yuna told you didn't she?" He sighed.

"Yup...and I'm going to..."

"Fix things?" Tidus gave her a sad chuckle, "Rikku, I don't think this can be fixed..."

"Tidus...what do you mean you're disappearing? No one can just disappear! What's going on? Is it another girl?"

"You should really go talk to Squall, Rikku."

"I will! But that's not important now!" Rikku sighed angrily, watching as Yuna looked away sadly, "What are you not telling Yuna?"

"Rikku..."

"There's no use, Rikku." Yuna said as she got up and walked out the room.

Rikku sadly watched her cousin leave, glaring at the phone as if it were Tidus, "See what you did, meanie?"

"Actually I don't. Was that Yuna? Did she just leave?"

"We got a genius, people!" Rikku replied grimly. She got up and walked to the door glancing to see where Yuna went. The bathroom door was closed and she heard music booming. "She's in the bathroom. Where are you going, Tidus?"

"Home." He replied, Rikku could tell he wasn't really happy about it.

"Home? So you some kind of alien or something?"

"No! Geez, why do people always think that?"

"I don't know. You say you're from another world...those are called 'aliens'." She shrugged, "I have a lot of questions I want to ask but it's really none of my business..."

"It isn't. But has that ever stopped you before?"

Rikku smiled, "No, but this ain't about me. It's about Tiduna."

"Tiduna? Who the hell is Tiduna?"

"You and Yunie. Tiduna." Rikku shrugged, "I made it up one day."

"Rikku...you have issues."

"So I'm told." Rikku sat back down, her voice and tone becoming more serious, "Tidus, where are you?"

Tidus heard the seriousness in her voice too, "Mt. Gagazet...I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Rikku smiled satisfied.

"Anytime...you know she ain't gonna come though."

Rikku heard him sigh sadly, "Oh she's coming, mister! And Chocobo-hair..."

Tidus smiled, "Yes, Rikku?"

"You're a good guy, you know. You're like the big brother I always wanted."

"Aw, Rikku!" Tidus replied happily, "I'll miss you too. But...um...you do have a big brother."

"I said 'like the big brother I always wanted' not 'the big brother I never had', sheesh! Pay attention!" Rikku smiled, "And Tidus, be careful. Come back to us in one piece ok?"

"How did you know I was coming back?" He asked curiously.

"Because if you leave my cousin alone and sad forever I'll find your punk ass and kill you." Rikku replied in a threatening tone.

Tidus gulped, "...ok..."

"Ok, well I gotta go!" Rikku said in her chirpy voice, "Make things right with her or..."

"I know, I know. You'll kill my punk ass." Tidus interrupted, "And Rikku...Squall's really a good guy."

"I know!" Rikku responded, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"Just remember that...bye."

"Bye." Rikku turned off the phone, looking at it in confusion. 'What did he mean by that?' She shrugged, throwing the phone onto the bed. "Aliens are so weird."

Yuna practically ran out the bathroom as Rikku walked out the bedroom.

"What did he say?" She asked nervously.

Rikku gave her a big knowing smile, "One word, Yunie...Kimahri."

Yuna gave her a confused look as Rikku turned to walk downstairs.

"Kimahri...?" Yuna looked down at Tidus's chain, remembering their first mission, "He's in Mt. Gagazet! On the mountains!"

"You got 10 minutes!" Rikku yelled from downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku walked to Bevelle wondering what Squall could possibly want to talk to her about. She hoped he wasn't getting cold feet again; which was pretty doubtful. Squall could no longer fool her with the 'I'm afraid of commitment' speech. She wasn't falling for that again, they've been through too much this year that she knew he was very close to becoming a team player and great leader.

"I hope it's not something bad, Squall Leonheart." She said to herself. She was almost to his house when she saw someone dressed in a hooded cloak, "Yunie? Aren't you suppose to be meeting Tidus?"

The person didn't respond, she just walked past glancing back at a mailbox.

"Yunie?" Rikku grabbed her arm, stopping her, "What are you doing..."

The woman gave Rikku a confused look, her hood falling down to reveal long light brown hair, "Excuse me? Um...my name's Lenne, not Yunie."

Rikku smiled becoming embarassed for grabbing her arm, shequickly released her, "I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were my cousin Yuna."

Lenne smiled warmly, "It's ok. I get confused for a lot of people these days."

Rikku nodded, "Well, I'm really sorry. See ya later." She continued walking towards Squall's house.

Lenne watched her leave with amusement and remorse, "Yeah...later, Rikku."

"Excuse me." Lenne felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned to see a blue-eyed blonde soldier guy.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping she wasn't trespassing on private territory. The last thing she needed was to get arrested. She only came here to make sure that the letter was delivered.

"What's your name?" He asked in awe. His eyes were boring holes into hers.

Lenne smiled, she's seen that look in so many guy's eyes before. It always ended tragically though. She put on her hood, still smiling, "It's best you don't know."

"I..."

"Sorry." Lenne walked away before he could say anything else.

"Told you Shuyin doesn't have game." A guard laughed as Shuyin watched Lenne.

Rikku walked up to Squall's house to see a weird looking ship in his front yard. Squall and Laguna was loading it up with everything from their house. She glanced from the ship to them in confusion. What's going on? She didn't like the look of it.

Laguna was the first one to notice her standing there. He gently nudged Squall, grabbing a box to pack into the little ship.

Squall glanced behind his shoulder, briefly looking down before he turned to look at her fully, "Rikku, we need to talk."

Rikku eyes were back on the weird looking ship, "...are you leaving, Squall?" She asked, looking at him, "Are you leaving me too?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus looked down the mountain sadly. Where's Yuna? Rikku promised him Yuna would be here to say bye to him. He hit himself in the head, feeling stupid that he actually believed it. It wasn't Rikku's decision, it's Yuna's. And Yuna wasn't exactly in the mood to see him.

"She's coming, Tidus! You just have to be confident and patient." He told himself, trying to keep his head up. A few seconds later his head dropped, "She ain't coming...why should she? I'm leaving her without so much as an explanation."

"Sorry I'm late." Tidus turned quickly around. Yuna was standing behind him, her hands interlocked together infront of her, "The transporter thingy was broken so I had to walk up here."

Tidus sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair. She was nervous, he could tell. He was also nervous. What was he going to tell her? It wasn't exactly like he could explain everything to her. Especially when he had only 2 minutes.

"So is this where your spaceship is coming to abduct you?" Yuna asked, looking up into the sky.

Tidus snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. He looked at Yuna's expression to see she was completely serious.

"Yuna, I'm not an alien." He replied.

"Oh." Yuna looked down with embarassment, "I just assumed...what you doing up here then?"

"This is where I disappear...I don't get a gummi ship like Squall or anything."

"Like Squall?" She looked at him incredulity, "Squall's leaving too?"

Tidus groaned, hitting himself a second time, "You weren't suppose to know that."

"What is going on?" Yuna asked desperately, "I need to know, Tidus! Rikku..." Yuna stopped, thinking about how her cousin will take the news, "Oh Yevon, Rikku! Her hearts gonna break..."

"You seem like you're recovering from it...maybe she can too..."

"WHAT?" Yuna looked at him, tears rimming her eyes already, "Recovering? You think I'm _recovering_?"

"Ok, maybe I was wrong." Tidus replied pulling Yuna into a hug as she began crying on his shoulder, "Listen, I'll be back. I promise. It's only for awhile."

"Promise?"

"Yuna, I'll never leave you...this isn't good-bye it's see you later."

Yuna smiled against his chest, "Tidus, that was such a cheesy line."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. I ain't so good at this kind of thing."

"You're doing fine." Yuna assured him. She backed away alittle to look at his face, "I love you, Tidus. Always have, always will. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I love you too, Yuna." He replied softly, caressing her cheek, "See you later." He leaned down to kiss her one last time.

Yuna watched in fear as he released her and turned towards the mountain edge, "Tidus...wait!" She ran to grab him but she ended up going right through him; falling onto the ground.

"Yuna...it'll be ok." He said, looking at her sadly.

Yuna nodded, still trying to understand what just happened.

"And Yuna." He was now standing at the edge of the mountain, smiling, "Don't come running after me like last time."

Yuna chuckled, tears spilling out her eyes. It was a good thing he said that, because if he hadn't then she would have.

Tidus nodded, turning back to look down the mountain. "Never thought I'd be doing _this _again. Especially since Seymour isn't here to kill me." He heard Yuna laugh one last time; satisfied that he got her laugh before his departure.

Yuna watched worriedly. 'He's not gonna...oh boy! Yes he is!'

"TIDUS!"

Tidus jumped off the edge just as Yuna cried out his name. Yuna got up to run to the edge and look down. Nothing. Nothing but fog and clouds that were blocking her view.

"He's gone." Yuna said, smiling sadly, "He disappeared."

She slowly got up, wiping her tears and trying to hold back her oncoming ones. 'Rikku's never gonna believe this...RIKKU!' Yuna remembered what Tidus said about Squall. She really needed to get to Rikku and tell her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall scratched the back if his head, looking at Laguna. Laguna gave him a small smile, encouraging him to continue.

"Yeah...I'm moving." He replied.

Laguna made a disapproving snort. He leaned against the ship giving Squall a knowing look. 'You're suppose to be mean...' He was silently saying and Squall understood. How did he expect him to be mean to her with her looking all sad and broken like this? There was no way he was that heartless.

"Where?" Rikku asked, sadness creeping into her voice. She tried to hide it and he could tell she was trying to hide it because Laguna was there. _Never cry infront of others_, that was what she lived by. _You cry, then they cry. The sadness just starts all over again._

"Another world." He shrugged as if it was nothing, "It's time I left."

Rikku looked at him in disbelief, "Another _world_? What the heck! Are you and Tidus both aliens?"

Squall rubbed his temples trying to hide his feelings. So she heard about Tidus too? "We're not aliens." He replied glumly. 'You can do this Squall...'

"You coming back like him?" She asked, hopefulness in her voice.

"No." He turned to began loading more bags into the gummi ship, missing her sad expression. Laguna didn't miss it though, he really wanted to leave because he could tell this was going to be unbearable. But he had to stay to make sure that Squall went through with it and didn't break down.

"No?" She asked, her voice becoming broken, "You're leaving forever? I'll never see you again."

"Yup." He replied, glancing at Laguna. He was secretly telling him how much he hated him for making him go through with this.

"Squall-"

"Look, Rikku." Squall turned to look at her. Once he did he wished he hadn't, she was no longer controlling her emotions. They were all shown on her face: sadness, confusion, despair, and love.

"Yes?" Rikku asked after a few moments. He was just standing there staring at her. She didn't mind but she really wanted to know what he had to say; hoping it'll make her feel better.

Squall shook out his daze; seeing Yuna walk towards them. She stopped a couple feet behind Rikku, not wanting to interrrupt their conversation. 'Great, we have an audience.' He sighed as he felt three pairs of eyes on him, waiting for him to continue.

"I...I knew I was leaving when I met you."

"That's why Laguna didn't want us together?" Rikku said, now understanding the whole 'stay away from eachother' lecture from Laguna.

Squall nodded, glancing at Laguna who was watching them. 'Damn! Can't he leave? I can do this!' Squall thought angrily, but he knew he couldn't do this. If Laguna left, then he would break down and tell Rikku everything.

"But you..."

"I wasn't finished." Squall interrupted angrily. He could see the shock on Rikku's face at his sudden outburst. He sighed, putting on a cold expression, "I knew I was gonna end up leaving you. But I got with you anyways."

Rikku nodded, not quite understanding what he meant. Yuna, on the other had, knew this wasn't going to end well. Rikku was standing there trying to understand what was going on. Her heart practically beating for Squall. But Squall was standing there not caring that he was leaving and never returning. He acted as if he wouldn't even miss the girl that brightened up his day.

'What are you doing, Squall?' Yuna watched as Squall leaned against the gummi ship. 'He's gonna hurt her...'

"The only difference is you think it was because I..." He stopped, looking down, "Love you."

"Don't you?" Rikku asked. Something was wrong. This wasn't Squall...this Squall was cold-hearted and cruel. She knew he had his 'I like to hurt people' moments but this one was just heartless.

"Don't." He said as she tried to approach him, "Stay where you are. I'm through with you."

"Through with me?" Rikku asked in disbelief, "Squall...what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is I don't love you, I never loved you. I just wanted to have an Al Bhed before I left. And, well, you were there."

"No." Rikku shock her head, "This isn't you..."

"And well, though I have to say you were pretty good in bed, it's time I moved on and found myself a new life. A new girl." He continued harshly.

Rikku knew she was crying, she could feel the tears fall out her eyes down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She didn't care if the whole world seen her cry now, she wanted Squall to know how important he was to her. "Why are you doing this?"

Squall shrugged, "It's time you knew the truth instead of running around thinking we're a couple."

"We are a couple!" She cried out, "You told me you love me!"

"I lied."

Yuna looked at Rikku's distraught face and Squall's hard emotionless one. It took everything in her to not go over there and punch him in his smug face.

"You...lied." Rikku said in a soft whisper, looking down at the necklace Squall gave her, "Everything was a lie? A game to you?"

"Yup." He replied without hesitation.

Rikku gazed at him, tears blurring her eyes, "Squall...you're breaking my heart." She said softly.

"Squall!" Yuna cried out in horror, "How could you?"

Rikku realized Yuna was behind her, watching the whole thing. She never took her spiral green eyes off of Squall's cold blue ones, "It's ok, Yuna. I can handle this." She took off the necklace, throwing it at Squall, "You're a heartless jerk!"

Squall watched the necklace land at his feet, "I guess." He replied in a low tone.

"I can't believe you!" Rikku screamed, "How can you just lead a girl on like this! You _used _me!" She turned, her heart breaking into dozens of little pieces. Yuna was standing still; looking at her with sorrow. Rikku was about to walk to her, but she stopped, closing her eyes. "I guess you were right, Squall. In the end, you're all you got. Stupid of me to believe I could change you and think you were a decent guy. Go ahead, go through life alone and sad. You deserve it!...I hate you."

Squall closed his eyes as Rikku grabbed Yuna and walked away.

Laguna cleared his throat uncomfortably, "She's gone, Squall."

Squall slowly opened his eyes to see her no longer there. He reached down and picked up his necklace, looking at it sadly.

"That kind of went better then I expected." Laguna commented, trying to lighten up the mood. He knew there wasn't anything he could do or say to make his son feel better. The things he had to say to the one he loves to let her go was horrible, but it had to be done.

Squall closed his eyes tightly, sqeezing the neckace in his fist, "Get me outta here now."

"Squall..."

"I said get me the fuck outta here now!" He yelled angrily. He walked to the gummi ship, getting into the passengar's seat.

Laguna nodded, climbing into the driver's seat. He started up the gummi ship, glancing at Squall who was staring off into space. Tears spilled out his eyes as Laguna realized he was crying. He has never seen Squall cry.

"Son, Rikku didn't mean what she said, like you. She was just upset."

"No...she was right. You were right. I promised myself I would never let myself get so attached that I would feel this pain again, but I did. I almost forgot how much it hurts."

"Don't be like that, Squall. You can't just give up on living a normal life..."

"I can and I will. Not again, this time I mean it." He replied, pressing the 'launch' button for Laguna, "No more getting attached. No more teams. It's just me, myself, and I."

"Don't give up hope. There's a girl out there for you somewhere."

"The girl for me just walked away saying she hates me." Squall replied, "And I don't blame her. I hate myself too."

Laguna sighed, preparing for their launch as the gummi ship left Spira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Geez, I don't know who was more harsh. Squall or Rikku. Next chapter: Rinoa enters the story and so do someFF8 characters: Selphie, Seifer, etc. Also, Paine joins Yunaand Rikku.**


	19. Ch 18 Through The Year

**CHAPTER 18: THROUGH THE YEAR**

RIKKU

Yuna noticed a big change in Rikku once Squall left. She didn't hide her feelings and pretend everything was ok like she did when Gippal left. That day Rikku went home and threw out everything that reminded her of Squall; Ghiki was an acception though. Rikku still loved Ghiki as her own and she didn't care if he was a present from Squall, she wasn't getting rid of him.

Yuna and Lulu tried to talk to Rikku about the whole Squall situation but she told them Squall Leonheart no longer existed and she never wants to hear that name again.

During the summer Rikku also went through a dramatic attire change. If Squall thought that she wore less clothing when he was there then he would think she was running around practically naked now. Her attire was now a bikini top and miniskirt that revealed her thong straps. Her hair also grew out and she wore it in it's usual ponytail; letting braids cascade down it.

Rikku, along with everyone else, knew that Yuna was still upset about Tidus's departure. Yuna satyed with Lulu and Wakka on Besaid Island; trying to live a normal life. Rikku left to travel Spira with fellow Al Bheds to learn more about machina. She signed up for many tours to just get away from it all. Yuna and Rikku both wanted to get away from it all. The only difference was Yuna wanted peace and quiet and Rikku wanted to do anything that would make her forget.

During her tour of Spira, Rikku found an item known as a sphere. She heard of them before. There were two types: dresspheres and movie spheres. The one she found was on Mt. Gagazet (where Tidus disappeared) and it was a movie sphere. Curious as to what was on it, she watched it. It revealed a very shocking scene of a man in a cell talking about saving a girl. What made things most shocking was that the guy looked like Tidus.

Rikku then decided to live out her dream over the summer. She was going to become a spherehunter. She talked to Brother about it and together they made a group of spherehunters called The Gullwings. It consisted of Rikku, her odd older brother Brother, a smart kid Shinra, and Brother's bestfriend Buddy.

Rikku talked Brother into using his airship the Celscius as a source of travel to get around Spira to look for more spheres. He agreed under one condition; that he would be leader of the Gullwings. Rikku reluctantly agreed.

During her travel back to Besaid to show Yuna the sphere, Rikku met a woman named Paine. Paine reminded Rikku of _him _(she didn't even want to think his name anymore). What surprised Rikku the most was she asked Paine if she wanted to join them. This woman dressed and acted like the man that broke her heart. Why did she want her around then? Paine agreed because she always wanted to fly on the airship.

They made it back to Besaid Island where Yuna was living her sheltered life away from everyone. Once Tidus left people kept asking her questions about him. No longer being able to bare it; she moved into a small house with Wakka and Lulu and their unborn baby.

Rikku showed Yuna the sphere. Yuna watched it in shock as she saw the man. He looked like Tidus, but was he? Rikku suggested they go look for new clues and Yuna agreed to join the Gullwings, not even telling Wakka and Lulu that she was leaving.

Now both Rikku and Yuna are travelling Spira with their new mysterious friend, Paine. Yuna also noticed the resemblnace Paine and Squall had. She would watch in amusement as Rikku would bother her the same way she did Squall. The most amusing part was that Rikku didn't even know she was doing it.

SQUALL

Squall made is way to Balamb Gardens where he was immediately signed into SeeD school by Laguna. Keeping to his promise, Squall was his old lonesome self. He was once again taciturn, moody and withdrawn. He harshly pushed away anyone that tried to get close to him; mostly the girls.

He first meets a spunky girl named Selphie Tilmitt. Squall wanted nothing to do with her but once she mentioned she was from another world and knew Tidus too he allowed her to show him around. She was clumsy, more clumsy then _her_. He refused to think about her but that didn't stop him from remembering. He couldn't just forget her so he had to push her in the back of his mind.

Selphie introduced him to everyone. Irvine (who was a big flirt on the school grounds), Zell (a very overconfident martial artist, but he was way too emotional), Quistis (Squall's new teacher and a very smart woman), and finally Rinoa.

Rinoa some-what frightened Squall at first. She was odd to him, always telling him things like 'You're going to like me! You're going to like me! You're going to like me!'. Squall would have liked to stay away from her but he knew he was sent there to protect her. In many ways she was similar to Rikku. They were both care-free and strong-willed. The only difference was that Rinoa seemed to push him into a relationship with her, Rikku didn't even try. Theirs came naturally.

Squall was pointed leader right away by the headmaster. This angered him because he just wanted to be alone and get through his mission without worrying about others again. That's when Squall met an old friend: Seifer Almasy.

He was walking down the hall when he bumped into his old rival. Seifer laughed and joked at the friendly mark he left on Squall when they were younger at the orphanage. Squall replied back harshly that Seifer's scar actually made him look tougher instead of the wuss he really was. That almost caused a fight until Rinoa broke it up. That's when Squall realized there was a little bit of a connection coming from the both of them.

Later that night Rinoa explained to him that her and Seifer did use to be a couple so long ago. This didn't make Squall happy; in fact it appalled him. How could somebody so sweet like Rinoa fall for an idiot like Seifer? After he felt appalled he felt disappointed and angry at himself for being that way. He was beginning to feel like a jealous punk which only meant one thing: he was getting feelings for Rinoa. She succeeded in pulling him into a relationship with her.

Rinoa was in trouble like the letter from the anonymous person said she would be. Edea was a power-hungry sorceress who used her power to try to take over Galbadia. She took Rinoa as prisoner and Squall and his new team were off to save her. What shocked Squall the most was when he found out his rival Seifer was working with the sorceress. Squall and the team then find out that the real Edea was being possessed by the sorceress Ultimecia. Rinoa was soon possessed by Ultimecia; awakening Adel.

Rinoa was to be murdered afterwards, the orders where given from an unknown source but Ultimecia and Adel were in a hurry to do it. Squall saved Rinoa, in the end almost dieing himself. Rinoa gained sorceress powers from Edea and Squall then realizes that she was the sorceress he was born to protect.

After a year of staying in Balamb Gardens with his new friends Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and now Seifer; Squall grew into the leader role. It took Rinoa a lot of pushing and hard work but she finally succeeded in getting him to open his heart once more like Rikku did. The only difference was that Laguna encouraged their relationship. That somewhat angered Squall but he thought this was his life now. He would live in Balamb Garden with his new companions and fiancee, Rinoa.

Everything was going good until he received a bottled message with a mouse symbol on it. It was from the King.

"It's time." Squall said, reading his message.

"To Traverse Town?" Laguna asked, looking over Squall's shoulder at the note.

"To Traverse Town." Squall nodded, glancing at Rinoa.

"What's Traverse Town?" She asked in confusion.

He explained everything to her later that night; happy that Laguna allowed him to share his mission with someone else. Why couldn't he be so understanding in Spira? He stopped in mid-thought as memories came rushing back in his head. It may have been over a year but all the things that happened allowed his brain to concentrate on other things. But now things were back to normal (for now) and he couldn't forget the bright perky Al Bhed girl.

"Sounds like an adventure!" Rinoa smiled at him brightly, "I...I would love to go with you."

Squall barely heard him as he was deep in thought.

"But I know I can't. Just...promise me you'll be careful, ok?" Rinoa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked out the room. She seemed to be deep in thought too.

"Squall, you ok?" Laguna asked, "Your fiancee was just talking to you, you know. She seemed alittle...off about something."

"Hmm?" Squall asked, breaking out his thoughts, "Where'd Rinoa go?"

Laguna chuckled and shook his head. Some things about Squall would never change, "Just get your gear and I'll drop you off at Traverse Town. Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith are waiting."

"Aerith?" Squall asked, "You mean 'Aeris'? But...she's dead...Yuffie told me..."

"She _was _dead." Laguna replied, shrugging, "Something odd happened and she ended up coming back to life. Now she goes by the name Aerith."

"Now I've heard everything." Squall snorted, "I'll be ready in 5."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, loser, leaving to do cool Knight stuff?" Seifer teased as he stood in Squall's doorway. He watched Squall pack with a smirk. They've became close friends after the sorceress mission. When Seifer found out he had a spell on him he was pissed and made a promise to try to become a better knight.

"Jealous?" Squall asked, smirking back.

Seifer snorted indignantly, walking into the room. He glanced around as Squall walked to a dresser drawer and opened it slowly. Seifer watched him in amusement, he was trying to be sneaky about something.

"Whatcha got there?" Seifer asked, his eyes were glued to something in Squall's hand.

"Nothing. Do you mind?" Squall asked harshly. He held the thing close to him as he made his way to his suitcase.

Seifer laughed at his question. Squall was in defensive mode which meant only one thing...that thing was important to him. A truly nice friend would say they were sorry and walk away, but Seifer wasn't like that.

He quickly snatched the item from Squall's hand and examined it.

"Seifer!" Squall snarled angrily, reaching for it, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Seifer let out a low whistle as he looked at the picture of a very attractive green-eyed blonde. "This doesn't look like Rinoa, Squall." He smiled, "But I ain't complaining...she's hot! Who is she?"

"None of your business." Squall snatched the picture back and put it in his suitcase.

"And you're taking it with you?" Seifer's smile grew wider, "Are you two-timing Rinoa already? Man, at least wait till after the damn wedding!"

Squall grabbed Seifer roughly by the collar, "Look, I consider you a...friend now. Don't fuck it up by your dumbass remarks. And no word of this to Rinoa, ok?"

Seifer frowned, amusement still in his eyes, "Ok, man, calm down."

Squall released him to continue to pack.

"But if that girl _is _single to her to call me..."

"Seifer." Squall muttered in a threatening tone.

"Sorry...can't a man try?" Seifer asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just a short chapter to tell what happened during the time Squall and Rikku are apart. I didn't want to write a big story about it because it'll take too long and I'm way too lazy. Yes, Rikku is now in YRP travelling the world to hunt for spheres. Squall is now with...Rinoa...(i hate her). The whole evil sorceress time has passed and they're...engaged now. Squall is now leaving to be with Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid to help Sora and his keyblade quest.** **And Aerith is back from the dead people (I wonder how that happened ) and introducing a new and very important character: Mr. Seifer Almasy! He's got a big role in the upcoming chapters.**


	20. Ch 19 Welcome Back

**CHAPTER 19: WELCOME BACK**

"Geez, Sq-Leon! Sit down, will ya? He's been gone for hours already. Don't worry about him, he's with the King's most trusted friends!" Yuffie exclaimed as she laid on the couch and watched Squall stare out the window. Squall now wanted everyone to call him Leon after he found out what happened to his birthplace Radiant Garden, which was now called Hallow Bastion. It was overcome with darkness and heartless now and the only person that could save it was a young boy by the name of Sora. Squall still couldn't believe he out of all people was the chosen one. Like he said before: Beggars can't be choosers.

"_Hello_! Are you even listening to me?" Yuffie asked angrily, she sat up and waved her arms around, "I hate having to work the late shift with you, you always ignore me!"

"Me and the rest of the population around here." Squall replied, not taking his eyes off of the window.

"Ouch!" Yuffie made hurt expression, "You're a big jerk, you know that Leon? Next time Aerith is staying with your ungrateful butt."

Squall glared at her, "How am I ungrateful?"

"You have the prettiest ninja here to keep you company and you're still all 'I'm Squall Leonheart and I'm too cool to have a conversation'." Yuffie teased.

Squall sighed, he reached for the phone and tossed it to Yuffie. She quickly caught it out of reflex.

"Hey! This is the phone the King gave me to call people from other worlds! I thought I lost it!" Yuffie said happily.

"You did." Squall replied, turning back to look out the window, "Aerith found it in Merlin's House. Remember when you broke into his house and searched it for materia?"

"Correction, I entered his house and had an innocent look around." She smiled, never taking her eyes off of the phone.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Call him, you know you want to." Squall replied giving her a knowing smirk, "What's his name again? Vincent Valentine?"

Yuffie flushed a dark red, "Who told you?"

Squall shrugged, "Aerith loves to gossip, huh?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "I tell you, that girl loves to start rumors! There is no way I like Vincent Valentine! He's so...BLAH!" She looked down at the phone then up at Squall, "You sure you don't wanna call Rinoa first? I might be on here a long time."

"It's ok, go ahead." He replied.

"Thanks, Squall!...I mean Leon." She smiled happily, dialing Vincent's number.

"Anything to keep you off my back for hours." He said as she anxiously waited for Vincent to answer the phone.

She stuck out her tongue at him for his comment.

"Hello?"

"Vinnie! Old buddy, old pal, how are you?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

"Yuffie?"

"Got that right!"

"How did you get my number? Where are you?"

"Top secret, Vinnie! Just decided to call you since it's been a long time! Whatcha been up to?"

"..."

Yuffie smiled, knowing he was going to be difficult, "Oh really? You don't say? You went shopping and bought some pretty pink shirts?"

Squall glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"..."

"C'mon, Vinnie! You know I'm just messing with you! Talk to me! It's been so long since I heard your voice!"

"You heard it 40 seconds ago." He responded.

Squall chuckled knowing Yuffie was having a hard time getting this guy to talk. He didn't know much about this Vincent guy but Aerith told him that he had a real dark shady past. Worse then Squall's.

"Fine!" Yuffie pouted, "I'll just call Reno. I'm sure he has a lot to talk about. We'll talk about sex and his last one night stand..."

She heard Vincent sigh into the phone, "What do you wish to talk about?"

Yuffie's face brightened up as she gave Squall a victorious smile, "Glad you asked, Vinnie."

Squall watched her get off the couch and walk out the room. She probably wanted privacy which was kind of odd coming from Yuffie. She most really be crushing on this guy.

Vincent and Yuffie were starting to remind him of himself and Rikku so many months ago. When they first started, Squall was distant and Rikku was...well, Rikku. He began wondering how she was doing. What was she doing right this moment.

'Do not start, Squall, you're about to marry the new love of your life Rinoa.' But he couldn't help but feel that that chapter of his life wasn't over. He knew it's been almost 2 years and so much has happened since that time passed. So many people close to him, including himself, almost died at the hands of a sorceress and now he was getting married. It still shocked him when he thought about it. Squall Leonheart was going to settle down. He was the last person he thought would settle down. But she managed to get him to do it. How? He would never know.

He yawned as he saw Cid go around and light the midnight candles. 'Time for sleep. Maybe Sora'll stop by tomorrow.' He thought as he made his was to his bedroom, hearing Yuffie giggle girlishly inside hers. 'Fuck, I'm not tired...' He looked at the couch, 'I'll just watch some tv.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall! Squall! Squall, wake up!" Rinoa said as she walked into the small house. She went to open the curtains to let the morning sun shine through directly on Squall who was on the couch.

"Mmm." Squall muttered, placing a pillow over his head to block the sunlight coming from the window.

"Squall, seriously! This is important!" Rinoa sat on the couch next to him, holding a small sphere in her hand, "I found something really important."

"What is all this noise about?" Yuffie asked as she walked out her room.

Squall finally opened his eyes to glance at Rinoa and Yuffie, "What happened to your hair, Yuffie?" He asked, smirking.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "It's called bed hair, _Leon_!"

"You look good, Yuffie, don't let Squall bully you." Rinoa smiled handing the sphere to Squall, "Look what I found."

Squall sat up on the couch, "What are you doing here? You should be in our world where it's safe!" He took the item anyways, examining it. He knew what it was. He saw it once in Spira...uh oh. "W-where did you get this?"

Rinoa bit her bottom lip, "I...I, well, I kinda did some snooping." She admitted.

Squall gave her a disapproving glare, "I told you to stay out of this whole heartless stuff! Why is it so important to you anyways?"

Before Rinoa could respond, Yuffie grabbed the sphere from Squall, "It's too big to be materia. What is it, Leon?" She held it up to a light to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, Squall, what is it?" Rinoa asked. But he knew she knew what it was. Rinoa knew a lot of things, but she never wanted ot say what she knew.

"It's a sphere. A movie sphere to be more specific." He glanced at Rinoa, "And you never answered my question."

Rinoa sighed, getting up to walk to the window, "I have a confession."

"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Yuffie smiled, handing Squall back the sphere as she stared at Rinoa with interest.

"Yuffie, go to your room." Squall said.

"Ugh!" Yuffie pouted, "This is so unfair! I'm helping out too you know!"

"Fine. You can help Aerith and Cid send warning notes to the other worlds. How about that?"

"But there's so many!" Yuffie whined. Squall gave her a death glare, "Fine! I'll find out later anyways. Nothing gets past Yuffie Kisagari!"

"Right, go." Yuffie reluctantly obeyed. After she left Squall got off the couch to stand behind Rinoa, "Go ahead."

"Squall...I have a cousin." Rinoa admitted, not taking her eyes off the window, "A very special cousin. It's not by blood though, but we practically grew up together."

"A cousin?" He asked in disbelief, "You have more family?"

Rinoa shook her head sadly, "Just her..." She stopped to take a deep breath, controlling her emotions.

"Go ahead." He encouraged her. He could tell this was something big and it was having a huge effect on her.

"Lenne." Rinoa replied, turning to look at him, "Her name is Lenne...at least I think that's what she goes by now."

Squall looked at her in confusion, "You think that's what she goes by? What's that mean?"

Rinoa shrugged, wiping her wet eyes, "You read and studied more of Ansem's reports then I have. Ever hear the name Samara?"

Squall looked at her in shock. He knew someone was going through his reports and books on heartless. He just never thought it would be her.

"Princess of darkness and heartless? Yeah I heard of her. How did you..."

"I met her once." Rinoa interrupted, "Real mean person. She tried to kill me when I was 15, but my cousin saved me. She sacrificed herself for me, Squall."

"Ok, I'm still confused, Rinoa. Just tell me straight up! What's really going on?"

"Every generation a female is sacrificed to be inhabited by Samara so she can come out to the real worlds instead of being stuck in darkness. When she comes out...bad things happen. I think I was suppose to be the body she was going to take but my cousin Garnet told her to take her instead. I was freed, and now Garnet runs from the darkness."

"Garnet?" Squall asked, "Who's Garnet?"

"My cousin. Her parents died when they were on a boat to Alexandria. Her body was washed onto shore where this really cruel Queen Brahne took her in as her own child. Garnet's not her real name...it was Sarah. But now she goes by Lenne, her middle name."

"You mean to tell me that the person who is to be turned into the most powerful person in the universe is still somewhere out there?" Squall asked. He watched Rinoa nod slowly, "Rinoa, we have to find her before these heartless do."

"I know." Rinoa agreed, smiling alittle, "And that movie sphere just told me where I might be able to find her."

Squall looked down at the sphere in his hand, "I got to play it."

Rinoa nodded. She moved forward and took the sphere from him, putting it into the computer.

Squall stood behind her as it began to play, not noticing Yuffie sneak back in to get a view too.

_"Smile, Yunie!" A voice said as the camera was on a brunette._

_The girl quickly covered her face shyly, "You know I hate being on camera, Rikku! Record Paine!"_

_The camera was turned to stop on a girl in black leather. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her sword. "For the last time, stop recording us!"_

_"Come on, Dr. P! This is exciting! We found a new clue to our 'Lenne' mystery!"_

_Yuna jumped into view of the camera, smiling happily, "Yup! And we just might be closer to solving it! This 'Lenne' character was here not so long ago! And we also found out she found some romance with a certain soldier that worked at Bevelle!"_

_"Bevelle?" Paine asked annoyed, "That can't be good. Those soldiers are very dangerous."_

_"Tell us about." The other girls said in unison._

The camera went all fuzzy and turned off, leaving Squall to gape at the screen. 'Yuna?...Rikku...' He was disappointed that he didn't get to see Rikku because she was the one recording them, 'And who's Paine?'

"You know them don't you?" Rinoa asked looking up at his shocked face. She knew about him once living in Spira. What happened there though she did not know.

"I...yeah." He replied, "Lenne's in Spira."

Rinoa jumped up from her seat happily, "Then that's where we go! Seifer, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis are already getting ready!"

"What?" Squall looked at her, "No! We can't...I can't..."

"Squall, I have to find my cousin! I have to make sure she's ok!" Rinoa replied sadly, "Plus we need to protect her before the darkness gets to her and once that happens, all worlds will be doomed."

Squall nodded in agreement, but he couldn't go back to Spira. There were so many memories there, not to mention Rikku. How would she react to his return? Especially when he was returning back with Rinoa?

Rinoa kissed him then walked towards the door, "Get packed, we're leaving soon."

He barely heard her as his gaze went back to the blank computer screen.

"Geez, Leon, you look like you saw a ghost." Yuffie said as she walked into his view.

He didn't respond as he went to play the sphere over again, pausing it when it showed a mirror. He looked at it, it didn't show much of the recorder but he saw the familiar bright blonde hair. "Rikku..." He sighed, forgetting Yuffie was there.

"Rikku?" Yuffie asked, glancing at the screen in confusion. She saw his gaze was on the blonde hair on the screen. "Who's Rikku? Leon, you're starting to sound like Sora, stop it!"

Squall touched the screen, his eyes distant as if he were remembering something.

"Oh my materia! Rikku's a _girl _isn't she?" Yuffie asked with a huge grin, "An old girlfriend from Spira, Leon?...Waitaminute!" She stiffened, her eyes wide with realization. She snapped out of her daze and ran off to her room.

Squall took his eyes off the screen as he saw Yuffie almost trip over the couch as she hurried to give him some paper.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at it. There was a lot of writings on each page.

"You're Squallie!" Yuffie exclaimed happily.

"How did you know that Rikku called me that?" He asked, looking at her with wide-eyes, "You know Rikku?"

Yuffie nodded excitedly, "Yeah...yeah! I was her penpal! I didn't even know I was writing to a person from another world! This is so COOL!"

"Penpal? You were Rikku's penpal?" Squall asked, he immediately turned all his attention to the papers, "She told you about me?"

"Yeah...she really loved you Squall...er...Leon. What happened between you guys?" Yuffie gave him an angry glare, "You didn't break her heart did you?"

Squall didn't take is eyes off the letters, "That's really none of your business, Yuffie."

Yuffie hit him in the shoulder, "You jerk! You did, didn't you!"

"Yuffie..."

"Does Rinoa know about this? Does Rinoa know about Rikku?"

"No, and she's not going to find out. Got it?" He threatened.

"Whatever." Yuffie sighed, "So what you do? Cheat on her? Be all pushy and pushed her away? Geez, If I would've known she was talking about you I would've warned her. You just don't seem like the type for her."

"You don't even _know _her." Squall muttered angrily, "And it's none of your business for the millionth time."

"I know...but I really like this girl. She seems nice and her and I have a lot in common!" Yuffie sat down on the couch, "If you hurt her, Leon, I swear I'll kill you."

Squall folded the papers back up and placed them on the table, "You're too late. It's all been said and done. You wanna kill me? Be my guest."

Yuffie glared at him, "I would but Rinoa would miss you."

Squall sighed as he got out of his chair. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture, dropping it onto Yuffie's lap.

She raised a confused eyebrow and looked at it, "This her?"

"Yup." He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You carry this around with you?" She asked, "Why would someone who broke their ex-girlfriend's heart carry around a pic of...oooh."

Squall nodded seeing that Yuffie finally realized what the big problem about going back to Spira was.

"You still love her!" Yuffie kept looking from the picture to him, "That isn't a good thing, Leon."

"I know!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, pacing back and forth, "I didn't want to break up with her, I _had _to!"

Yuffie sat still on the couch, "Oh. My. Gosh. This is like one of my soap operas!"

"Focus, Yuffie, focus!"

"Sorry!" She smiled sheepishly, "What about Rinoa? You love her too?"

"Of course I do." He sighed.

"Then I sense a love triangle. This is more of Aerith's department, Leon."

"The problem is...I got to act like I don't have feelings for her anymore."

Yuffie laid on her stomache and looked at Squall with interest, "And how does that make you feel?"

Squall glared at her and took the picture back, "I don't need a shrink, Yuffie."

"No, Leon." She smiled, getting up to pull him into a tight hug, "You need a friend!"

"Get...off...me!" He struggled, trying to get out of her death hug, "Can't...breathe."

"Yuffie giving you one of her famous bearhugs?" Aerith giggled as she walked into the house, "When I came back from the Lifestream she wouldn't let me go for hours!"

Yuffie smiled, releasing Squall, "It's my way of saying I'm glad you're back!"

Aerith nodded, "I know." She handed Squall a gummi ship key, "Rinoa says to meet her and the rest of the group by the gummi. Cid's letting you take the big one. He said if you ruin it he'll kill you."

"No he didn't! He probably said 'Tell that boy if he fucks up my gummi I'll beat his ass!'" Yuffie said as she mocked Cid.

Aerith gasped then giggled at Yuffie's impersonation of Cid, "You're right. But I never like to repeat what Cid says from word to word."

"And neither should you." Squall glared at Yuffie.

"Sorry!" She apologized, "And, Leon, good luck with her."

He nodded, walking past Aerith out the door.

"Who's 'her'?" Aerith asked curiously.

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know...You know Leon has issues. He needs a shrink."

"I heard that!" Squall yelled from outside the house.

Yuffie blushed then smiled innocently, "I...gotta go call Vinnie, bye!" She quickly dashed to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About damn time, Squall!" Seifer said. He was leaning against the gummi ship giving Squall an impatient glare as he walked towards them.

"It's Leon." Squall responded as he loaded his things in the gummi.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Princess Sophia." Seifer teased, hopping into the gummi.

"Leave him alone, Seifer." Rinoa smiled, giving Squall a quick hug, "It'll be great to visit one of your old worlds! I just can't wait to meet all your old friends."

"Yeah." He replied almost nervously.

"We must remember to stick to our mission." Quistis said, "We have to find Lenne before the heartless do."

Rinoa nodded with determination, "I have to find my cousin. I won't let her go through this alone again!"

"About that...is your cousin single?" Zell asked sheepishly.

"Shut up, Zell, stick to your hotdogs." Quistis replied for Rinoa. Rinoa rolled her eyes and got in the gummi.

"Yeah, why would a hot girl want a wuss like you anyways?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah. Especially when she can have me." Irvine smiled charmingly at Rinoa.

"You stay away from my cousin, Irvy!" She threatened, "You are definitely not going to hook up with her!"

"Why not?" Irvine pouted.

"Because you're a man whore." Quistis smiled, "And aren't you still mourning over Selphie leaving to her home world?"

Irvine looked down sadly, "I wish she'd come back..."

Everyone except Squall stared at him in shock.

"You do like Selphie!" Rinoa shrieked, "I knew it!"

"Can we talk about all this girly shit later?" Seifer asked as he placed his feet on the dashboard, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"He just wants to check out some hot natives." Zell teased.

"Exactly." Seifer placed his hands behind his head and leaned back comfortably. Rinoa glared down at him.

"No flirting with natives! We're not playing a date game! We're going to find my cousin."

"Aww, Rinoa, no need to be all jealous. You'll always be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Seifer teased. Rinoa playfully hit his shoulder and went to her seat.

"Strap up, people." Squall said as he started the gummi. They all obeyed as the gummi blasted off into space.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in a field on a cliff. Squall knew exactly where they were at: Besaid Island. Rikku's and Yuna's hometown.

"Wow!" Rinoa got out the gummi and looked around, "This place is beautiful! It's so peaceful, no wonder Lenne chose this world!"

"Quite the paradise." Quistis agreed.

"Where is everyone? Where are the babes in the bikinis?" Irvine asked, looking around.

"Look! A small village. There has to be someone there!" Rinoa exclaimed as she walked down a trail to the village. There was a big temple with little houses by it. Everyone else began following her, admiring the beauty of the place.

"Coming, Squall?" Seifer asked as he noticed Squall hasn't moving. His eyes were glued on the view infront of him.

"Yeah." He responded. Just standing there brought back memories of their adventures and missions. He missed those days...

"Then move your ass, boy! We don't have all day!" Seifer smiled as he walked into the village.

Squall glared at him alittle, reluctantly following him.

"Hmm." Rinoa looked around the deserted village, "Empty too."

"People on Besaid usually stay in their homes or travel around the beach." Squall explained, looking around cautiously.

"I found someone!" Zell shouted, pointing to a figure that was bent over picking flowers, "Ten points for the Zellster!"

Quistis slapped him in the back of the head, "Don't shout! You'll scare her off!"

"Wouldn't want that." Irvine smiled, checking out the girl, "She's hot...and she's dressing the way I like it! Squall, how come you never told me girls here dressed so..."

"Slutty?" Quistis asked, looking at the girl's attire.

Squall payed them no attention as he watched the girl. It was her. She was there infront of him picking flowers in a very revealing outfit. Boy has she grown. She was no longer just skinny. Her body was more athletic and tanned; her hair was way longer then before. She was 19 now, a fully grown woman.

Rikku didn't notice them as she continued collecting perfectly bloomed flowers. Her hair continued to get in her eyes so she pushed it back behind her ears.

"Let me talk to her!" Irvine volunteered as he stepped forward. He was quickly stopped by Seifer.

"Nuh uh, cowboy, I get this one!" He said, smiling at Rikku.

"Hey! I'm the one that saw her first!" Zell complained.

Quistis and Rinoa rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"I think Squall should go!" Rinoa suggested, "He is from here."

"Man, Squall's not even paying attention!" Seifer said glaring at Squall whose gaze was on Rikku, "He's getting all hot and bothered over there."

Rinoa hit Seifer in the chest, "Is not! Squall, go over there and introduce us. Maybe she can tell us where your friends are."

"Wait a minute!" Seifer grinned, "She's the girl from the..." Squall quickly covered his mouth.

"The girl from what?" Rinoa asked curiously, watching as Squall gave Seifer a threatening look.

Seifer shrugged, staring at Squall in amusement. Squall released his mouth then looked back to where Rikku was.

"Well, we're getting nowhere just standing here." Quistis spoke up, "I'll go."

"Quistis!" Irvine pouted, "I wanna!"

"...Selphie." Quistis smirked as Irvine looked down sadly.

"Low blow, Quistis." Rinoa said as she began comforting Irvine.

"He had it coming." Quistis replied as she walked towards Rikku.

Seifer nudged Squall and smiled, "Man, she sure has grown, huh? No longer the sweet looking girl that was in that picture." He whispered.

Squall didn't even bother to give him a dirty look. He was right, Rikku has changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me." Quistis walked up to Rikku. Rikku looked at her, getting up from picking her flowers.

"Hiya!" She smiled politely, "My name's Rikku. You must be new around here." Rikku examined Quistis's attire, seeing it was completely different from what people in Spira would usually wear.

"Um, you can say that." Quistis tilted her head to the group of people who were watching them, "Those are my friends. We're here to find someone."

Rikku glanced at the group of people. Once she did a guy put his head down. "Who you guys looking for?"

"Um...I should let my friend explain. It's her cousin. Do you mind coming with me?"

"No, I'll answer any questions your friend has." Rikku smiled brightly. 'This could be a job for the Gullwings! Paine might not like it...but oh well!'

Rikku followed Quistis back to the group as Squall quickly turned around.

"Stop it, man! You're looking like a chicken wuss infront of your girl." Seifer whispered.

"Seifer, do me a favor. Shut the hell up." Squall muttered as he covered his face.

"You don't have to do that." Seifer smiled, "You're already turned around. She can't see your face already, dumbass."

As Seifer and Squall continued arguing, Rikku and Quistis walked up to the group.

"These are my friends. That's Rinoa, she's looking for her cousin." Quistis explained.

"Nice to meet you." Rikku smiled, shaking Rinoa's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Rinoa smiled, "This is Irvine, Zell..."

"H-hi." Zell stuttered.

"Hi." Rikku replied happily, looking at the weird expression on his face.

"I'm Zell."

"She knows." Irvine said.

"I'm Seifer." He stepped forward and grabbed Rikku's hand gently, "And may I say that you look beautiful." Seifer heard Squall grumble something rude about him. Satisfied that he managed to piss off Squall, he let Rikku's hand go.

"Thanks!" Rikku grinned. She loved compliments.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and smirked, "Ignore him. He's just as bad as Irvy. And this is my fiancee Squall." Rinoa grabbed Squall by the arm, turning him around, "Say hi, Squall, don't be rude."

Rikku's jaw dropped as she looked at him. "HU FYO! Fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk rana? (NO WAY! What the hell are you doing here?)" She asked angrily.

Everyone glanced at Rikku and Squall in confusion. What was going on here? She didn't look happy at all that Squall was here.

"She speaks spanish, man! We got a winner!" Zell whispered happily to Seifer.

Seifer looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world, "Get away from me." He said, pushing Zell away.

"Something wrong?" Rinoa asked concerned that Rikku was glaring daggers at Squall. He just stood there with his eyes to the ground.

"I'm guessing you two know eachother." Quistis said, watching Squall shift his weight nervously.

"I'm sorry." Rikku responded, glaring at Squall, "I don't think I can help you." She turned to walk away.

"Rikku!" Squall called out, sighing as she continued walking.

"Rikku!" Yuna ran up to stop Rikku, "There you are. Brother says you were suppose to be picking flowers for..." Yuna noticed the group of people staring at them, "Who are they?"

Rikku crossed her arms and looked at the confused people, "They're here looking for someone."

"Really?" Yuna asked.

"Er...yes. Are you Yuna?" Rinoa asked, remembering her from the video tape.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Yuna asked walking up to them as Rikku stood with her back to them.

"Thank god!" Rinoa sighed in relief, "You know something about my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Yuna asked in confusion. That's when she saw a familiar face, "SQUALL?" She shrieked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Hey, Yuna." He smirked.

"Wow...I thought you..." Yuna stopped, remembering what happened when they last seen eachother. She looked at Rikku behind her who was still standing there with an upset look. Now she knows why Rikku was walking away so angrily. Squall was back, the man that used and broke her cousin's heart was back.

Squall also looked different. His hair was grown out and he had his usual attire except for he didn't have fur on the collar of his coat.

"You guys know eachother?" Rinoa asked in confusion.

"C'mon, Squall, introduce us to your friend." Irvine said, giving Yuna a seductive smile.

Yuna gave him a weird look, she felt like she was being violated by his eyes.

"Stop staring at her like that, you're making her uncomfortable." Seifer said, hitting Irvine.

"I don't think I should be talking to you." Yuna said, looking at Squall.

"What the hell, man!" Zell looked at Squall in confusion, "How many girls in this world hate you?"

"World? You guys are from another world?" Yuna asked, looking at them with interest.

"Look, I don't know what Squall did to you guys and I sincerely apologize but it is important that I ask you some questions." Rinoa said.

Yuna looked at her, sensing that it was something very important. Rinoa looked sad and desperate. 'Let's just hear her out Yuna...'

"Sure." She smiled, "I'd love to help you." Rikku made a disapproving sound.

"Thank you!" Rinoa cried out, pulling Yuna into a hug.

"Your welcome." Yuna smiled.

"It's about my cousin Lenne..."

"Lenne?" Rikku and Yuna asked in unison. They looked at eachother with sad expressions.

"What?" Rinoa asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Lenne's dead, Rinoa." Rikku explained sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ha ha, Squall, your past always creeps up on you. and it did! Seifer's such a good friend isn't he? What Rinoa was telling Squall in the house was another thing that's in my fanfic "Evanescence Of Fantasies" so all the people reading that probably knows what she's talking about. Plus I am a huge Yuffetine fan so I'm glad to have Yuffie in this chapter. She's a fun character like Rikku!**


	21. Ch 20 Unwanted Visitor

**CHAPTER 20: UNWANTED VISITOR**

Squall didn't realize Rinoa was crying till she fell to the floor in sobs. Everyone watched as he kneeled down to comfort her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Rikku looked away, not because Rinoa's sadness was unbearable but because what Squall was doing brought back memories.

"How do you know Lenne's dead?" Quistis asked, looking at Yuna. There had to be more to it. Lenne couldn't just be dead like that. From what Rinoa told her, Lenne was a tough girl. She's survived heartless, darkness, and her abusive adoptive mother at a young age. And if Rinoa was right about Lenne being Princess of Darkness then Samara wouldn't allow her to die.

"I found a songtress dressphere." Yuna replied looking at Rinoa with sorrow, "It was...Lenne's. I guess her spirit was still in it because when I wore it I could feel her emotions. It was like she was possessing my body."

"Lenne...Lenne can't be dead." Rinoa cried, shaking her head as Squall helped her up, "She's too strong! She has a strong heart!"

"We can show and tell you what we know if you like." Rikku suggested. She didn't know Rinoa but she knew how it felt to care about your cousin so much that you'd practically sacrifice yourself. If she ever lost Yuna...she didn't know what she would do. She even would put up with Squall being around to help Rinoa.

"That'll be nice." Rinoa replied giving her a grateful smile.

"Good!" Yuna replied, "You guys can stay on the airship with us. We have plenty of room and cabins."

"We'd love to." Quistis said, wrapping an arm around Rinoa, "Are you ok, Rinny?"

Rinoa nodded, "I'll be fine...I know my cousin is not dead."

Yuna and Rikku glanced at eachother. They new for a fact that she was dead. They saw her spirit with their own eyes when they returned Shuyin back to her. Rinoa looked so convinced that Lenne was still alive that they didn't have the heart to tell her.

"So, how do you guys know Squall...I mean Leon?" Zell asked curiously as Rinoa stopped crying.

"Leon?" Yuna asked confused, "Who's Leon?"

Seifer slapped Squall on the back, "Squall's Leon. He goes by that name ever since he failed to save his home planet."

"Seriously?" Yuna asked, looking at Squall.

"Yeah." He replied softly, "But it really doesn't matter now that I'm..."

"Ok then." Rikku interrupted, "Let us show you the airship."

Squall looked at her knowing she was ignoring his existance. Him being here was not going to be easy for neither of them. Maybe this time he can tell her the truth, why he really said what he did. But would she listen? He knew how stubborn Rikku could be. Even if he did tell her the truth, what did he expect from her? He was engaged now.

Rinoa spotted a fuzzy animal run towards them, "You have a monkey?" She asked happily. She was always an animal lover. She was beginning to miss her dog.

"Oh yes!" Rikku smiled, "This is Ghiki." She leaned down to pick him up but he quickly ran to Squall, jumping happily onto his shoulders.

"This can't be good." Yuna muttered to herself. Ghiki began tugging on Squall's hair like he use to in the past.

"He's adorable." Rinoa smiled, petting it. Ghiki stopped and looked at Rinoa in confusion; noticing the necklace she was wearing.

"He isn't rabid is he?" Quistis asked as she noticed the angry look he was giving Rinoa.

"Oh no! Ghiki's a sweetheart." Rikku assured her. 'Be a good monkey, Ghiki...'

Ghiki jumped onto Rinoa's shoulders, examining her closely.

"Very friendly isn't he?" Irvine asked as Ghiki searched Rinoa.

"Er...yeah. Ghiki, come to mommy." Rikku said nervously. She knew what Ghiki was up to. He's became a good thief in the past two years, using his cuteness to steal from unsuspecting people.

"...We're old friends." Yuna answered, looking back at Zell, "We went to school together."

"So why do you hate him?" Zell asked curiously. Quistis slapped his head angrily.

"Don't be so rude, Zell!" She said as Zell rubbed his head in pain.

Ghiki finally went to Rikku, a smug look on his face.

"What did you do?" Rikku asked as the rest of the people continued chatting.

Squall noticed Rikku whispering to Ghiki which meant he did something wrong. She had a sincere look on her face, she always looked that way when she wanted Ghiki to confess something. He sighed, he forgot about Ghiki still being around. To be honest Squall thought Rikku would get rid of him after he left, but he knew Rikku considered Ghiki her 'child' even though he was a gift from Squall. This was going to make things even more difficult because Ghiki considered him and Rikku his parents.

Rikku looked up at Rinoa, smiling sheepishly, "Um, excuse me, Rinoa."

"Yes?" Rinoa asked as Rikku extended her hand to her. There was a necklace in it. Not any necklace though, it was the necklace with Squall's Lionheart ring.

"Ghiki took this from you." Rikku handed it to her, glancing at Squall, "He...he's a sneaky little monkey."

"My necklace!" Rinoa gasped, looking at Ghiki in astonishment, "I'm very impressed! Who knew such a cute thing could be so sneaky?"

"Thanks!" Rikku smiled, "I trained him myself."

Squall glanced at Rikku then Rinoa. He was umcomfortable. He had no idea why, it wasn't like Rinoa knew about him and Rikku but this was too weird.

"Let's get to the airship." Yuna suggested, sensing the awkwardness between Rikku and Squall.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed, turning quickly. She walked away holding Ghiki; missing Squall's stare.

"Um...right this way." Yuna smiled at the rest of the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is huge." Zell exclaimed as he looked around the Bridge. Everything was so technological there that he couldn't help but touch something.

"Zell, don't touch anything." Quistis said as he reached out to touch a computer, "This stuff is more important then your life."

"Do you have to be so mean about it?" He asked with a hurt expression, "All you had to say was 'Zell, don't touch'. Why'd you have to bring my life into it?"

"The girl's right though." A young boy said as he turned in his chair, "The name's Shinra."

"Hi." Everyone greeted.

"Shinra's our little genius." Yuna explained giving Shinra a teasing smile, "He's the one who makes out dresspheres. He's the one that got me the songtress dressphere from Lenne."

"Yeah...poor Lenne..." Shinra said with his head down, "She was too young to..."

"That's enough from you." Rikku interrupted looking at Rinoa. She was looking down, sadness in her features.

"What?" Shinra asked confused, "I was just saying..."

"This is Rinoa, Shinra. Lenne's cousin." Yuna explained, telling him silently to shut up about Lenne's death.

"Oh...oh!" Shinra looked down with shame, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Rinoa assured him, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Who are these guys?" Everyone turned to see a pale woman with red eyes, greyish black hair, and a black leather outfit standing in the doorway.

"Paine, we have visitors." Yuna smiled, walking over to her, "Everyone this is Paine."

Paine looked at everyone with no emotion as they glanced at her then Squall.

"You have a sister you're not telling us about?" Seifer asked, glaring at Squall, "Because if you do then right now would be a good time to tell us."

"She's not my sister." He replied angrily. He did see a resemblance though. The girl had good style.

"What are they doing here?" Paine asked, examining everyone slowly, "More sphere hunters?"

"They came to us for help." Yuna explained, watching as Paine gave her and Rikku disapproving looks. 'Yep, just like Squall...'

"We have to help them, Paine!" Rikku spoke up, "This time it's important!"

"Like when we helped Tobli sell concert tickets?" Paine asked angrily. She walked out of the door way to lean against the wall, glaring at everyone.

"Excuse Paine, she's always been a big meanie." Rikku apologized.

"Remind you of someone we know?" Rinoa giggled, glancing at Squall.

"Whatever." He replied.

Paine smirked, "I like him. He can stay."

Rikku rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That makes one of us."

Squall looked at her as she once again avoided his gaze. 'She's going to be difficult...'

"What is going on in here, Yuna?" Brother asked, entering the room, "Is there a party?"

"No, idiot." Rikku responded harshly. She didn't mean to be so mean but Squall being here made her angrier then usual, "They're here for us to help them."

"Another job for the Gullwings, huh?" Brother asked with a huge grin, "We charge..."

Rikku quickly covered his mouth, "We're not charging them!" She interrupted, glaring at him for bringing that up.

Paine and Brother glared at her in confusion.

"We have to charge them! No more freebies!" Paine complained.

"Paine, Rinoa is Lenne's cousin. She's here to find out with happened to her." Yuna responded.

Paine shrugged, "That's an easy one. She died. The end."

Rikku and Yuna gasped at Paine's lack of sensitivity. This girl just lost her cousin whom she dearly cares about and Paine wants to charge her for information about her.

"Is it wrong that I'm finding this girl very attractive?" Seifer asked Quistis. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Be quiet, Seifer."

Paine pushed away from the wall, about to walk back out the room. Rikku looked at Rinoa and seen she was on the verge of tears again. She quickly grabbed Paine roughly by the arm, pushing her against the wall.

"Lenne's not dead, Paine!" She said angrily, "And we're going to find her!"

Rinoa looked at Rikku with happiness, her face lighting up with hope.

Paine looked at Rikku's eyes with fear, "Um...ok, Rikku. Whatever you say."

Rikku released her and smiled, "Good." She walked out the room leaving a shocked Paine against the wall. She has never seen Rikku show so much anger before.

Yuna quickly made her way to Paine, "It's best you not tick her off...a past 'love' has showed up." She whispered in her ear, tilting her head towards Squall.

Paine glanced at Squall in shock, "Rikku dated _him_?" She asked in a low whisper.

Yuna nodded watching as Squall stared at the door Rikku walked out of.

"He doesn't even seem like her type! What about..."

"I know, but believe me they have a lot of history together. A lot." Yuna interrupted.

"Nevermind. I want the blonde again!" Seifer said. Everyone turned to glare at him. "What? Can't a man try?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna showed everyone to their cabin. She decided to give Squall and Rinoa the biggest one since they were sharing one together. The biggest one just happened to be one that Squall remembered very well. It was Rikku's old room, the room where they first had sex.

Yuna walked in first, turning on the lamp for them. "Here we are. This is the largest we have."

"It's perfect, thank you." Rinoa smiled.

Squall slowly walked in and looked around. 'Yes, definitely brings back memories.' He sighed, 'What's next? First it was Ghiki now this?' He remembered his and Rikku's old saying that they use to say everytime something bad happened: _Fate hates us. _He was really starting to believe it did.

"If there's anything you want just call us over the intercom, ok?" Yuna said as she walked towards the door.

Rinoa immediately went to the cabin bathroom to take a shower leaving Squall and her alone. He quickly grabbed her before she exited the room.

"Something wrong?" She asked, trying to keep her anger down. She didn't care if they were old friends, he hurt her cousin!

Squall waited till he heard the water running in the bathroom, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. And neither does Rikku! We're only helping you because of Rinoa and your friends." Yuna responded coldly.

Squall ran his free hand through his hair in frustration, "Please don't be stubborn like Rikku."

"Stubborn?" Yuna asked in disbelief, "How is she being stubborn when your the one that used her? What did you expect, Squall, her to run to you with open arms?"

"No..."

"Good because she's not!" Yuna responded, "And I hope your not playing the same sadistic game with Rinoa's heart too!"

"It wasn't a game!" Squall replied angrily. He released Yuna and paced back and forth. Yuna was determined to leave but she felt there was something seriously wrong with him. She knew she shouldn't care, she should hate him like Rikku does but there seemed like there was more to it and Yuna wanted to know what.

"Then why?" She asked softly.

"Because Laguna _told _me to." Squall admitted shamefully.

Yuna quickly grabbed onto the doorknob for support, his confession startled her, "D-did you just say that Laguna made you say those horrible things to Rikku? Meaning you didn't mean any of it?"

"Well, he didn't actually force me. I decided to because I thought I wasn't coming back but obviously I was wrong. Of course I didn't mean it! I wanted Rikku to move on once I left."

Yuna slapped his shoulder, "Idiot! You made her believe that you used her!"

Squall looked at her in shock, "Did you just hit me?"

"Yes!" Yuna replied, smacking his shoulder again, "Do you have any idea what Rikku's been through during these past two years?"

"No..." He quickly dodged Yuna's fist, "Stop hitting me!"

"I will once you tell me something that's worth me not hitting you!" Yuna replied angrily. She put her hand on her hip and waited impatiently.

"I..." He looked down, not knowing if he should tell Yuna this, "I still love her."

Yuna gasped in shock, hitting him once more.

"Shit, Yuna!" Squall rubbed his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, "You're engaged to Rinoa!"

Squall sighed, shrugging, "I don't know..."

"You have to tell Rikku the truth."

"I can't...even if I could do you think she'll even listen to me?" Squall responded, "She hates me, remember?"

"I wouldn't say hate...she's just startled by your coming back. You said you weren't _after _you told her you used her for sex! Ok...maybe she does hate you."

"You're just about as helpful as Yuffie." Squall replied.

"Yuffie?"

"Don't ask."

"This isn't good, Squall...you don't mind if I call you that do you?" She asked, remembering that he went by a different name now.

"Go ahead. It really doesn't mater now."

"You're engaged to Rinoa, Rikku's with..." Yuna quickly stopped herself before she said something she would regret. But Squall heard her.

"What?" He looked at her, "Rikku's with someone?"

Yuna shook her head, her hand still covering her mouth.

"Yuna." Squall snatched her hand away from her mouth, "Tell me. Is Rikku with someone?"

"So...how did you and Rinoa meet?" Yuna asked innocently. 'That's it Yuna...avoid the question.'

Squall rolled his eyes in frustration. Yuna has changed too. Usually she would just spill the beans, but now she changes the subject to avoid the question. If only Tidus was here to see this...

"I get it. You're not gonna tell me." He turned to walk to his bed, "Can I at least get a name?"

"Sorry." She apologized, "No offence, Squall, but it's no longer any of your business."

Squall settled on his bed and began taking off his shoes, "I know."

Yuna nodded gratefully that he wasn't going to push it any further. She turned to walk out the room till his voice stopped her.

"How did you find out about Lenne?" He asked curiously, "I know you had her songtress dressphere but there has to be more to it."

"Actually it was Rikku who got us all involved in the whole 'Lenne' mystery." Yuna explained, "You see, she found a sphere on Mt. Gagazet with a man in it. The man looked just like...just like Tidus."

"Tidus?" Squall asked in shock, "Was it?"

Yuna shook her head sadly, "No...he just looked like him. But when she showed me the sphere she suggested that we investigate it. I agreed, leaving Besaid to become a sphere hunter."

Squall chuckled softly, "Rikku...always convincing people to do things." He remembered all the times she got him to do things he really didn't want to.

"Yeah." Yuna smiled, happy that she finally saw a real smile from him. She was even happier that the mention of her cousin brought it out.

"And?" He asked, wanting her to continue. It was good that he got all the facts tonight so he would have a plan by tomorrow. He was the leader now.

"And we dug deeper. Paine, Rikku, and I went around Spira asking questions. Then the machina began acting up once again so we went to the Djose Temple to help Gippal and the other Al Bheds. We defeated the machina but I was knocked into a big hole."

"A big hole?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story." Yuna smiled, "Any ways I found myself in the Farplane. That's when I met Shuyin, he thought I was Lenne."

"Shuyin?" Why did that name sound so familiar? _"I'm Shuyin, you knew here?" _The guard from the Bevelle basement! "I met him once! Me and Rikku."

"Really?" Yuna asked in shock, "Rikku never told me that."

"Probably because she deleted my existence and everything about us from her mind." He replied grimly.

Yuna giggled, "Oh yeah!" She stopped once she saw the glare Squall was giving her. Yep, he still had it. "Any ways," She cleared her throat nervously, "Then I threw a concert because Spira was in a big need of one...then Lenne and I did a dualette."

"But I thought you said she was dead?"

"It was her spirit. Shinra says that mine's and Lenne's emotion's clashed causing her spirit to come out of the dressphere. Brother recorded the concert if you wanna see it."

Squall rubbed his forehead, "Maybe tomorrow."

Yuna nodded, turning towards the door again, "Goodnight, Squall. I hope you and Rikku work out your problems soon."

"Me too." He muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's definitely my cousin!" Rinoa grinned happily, watching her cousin sing by Yuna's side, "I always told her she had...has...a beautiful voice."

"She is hot." Irvine agreed.

"Anything with a vagina and boobs is hot to you, Irvine." Seifer replied, "She looks pretty much alive to me, guys."

"That's just her spirit." Paine spoke up, "It's not really her."

"Doesn't mean she's dead though!" Rikku added hastily.

Rinoa looked at her and smiled, "Thanks for agreeing she's still alive, Rikku. I appreciate that."

Rikku nodded happily, "All you have you have to do is believe. Don't give up hope."

"Rikku, don't set Rinoa up for a heartbreak." Brother said, "You know you guys saw her and Shuyin's spirits disappear once you defeated Vegnagun."

"Dryhgc vun pnehkehk dryd ib, zang! (Thanks for bringing that up, jerk!)" Rikku replied angrily.

Rinoa looked at them sadly, "Really? You guys saw my cousin disappear with this guy?"

Yuna and Rikku nodded sadly as Paine looked down.

Squall put a comforting hand in her shoulder, "You might have to consider that your cousin is dead, Rinoa. You don't want to set your hopes too high..."

"They just end in heartache." Rikku finished sadly, sending an angry glare in Squall's direction.

Yuna watched nervously as Squall gazed at Rikku in return. The tension in the room was getting way too high.

"If Lenne is dead then she should be in the Farplane." Yuna spoke up. She had to say something before someone suffocated from the tension coming between those two.

"Farplane?" Rinoa asked, taking her eyes off of Squall to look at Yuna in confusion. She knew there was definitely something bad that happened between Rikku and Squall but she didn't know what. Rikku seemed to always be at his throat but Squall would just look at her sadly everytime she said something mean about him.

"It's a place where spirits go to rest." Paine explained, she sensed the tension too, "If we go in there we can see her spirit and talk to her."

"That's cool." Rinoa replied, not really liking the idea. If they did go to the Farplane and she did she her cousin's spirit then that meant that her cousin was dead...she couldn't bare to know that her cousin was dead. Her cousin meant everything to her.

"Nuh uh." Rikku shoke her head, "I'm not going to the Farplane."

"Rikku..."

"No, Yunie! You know how I feel about that place. You guys go, I'll stay here." Rikku replied.

"I have an idea." Paine spoke up causing everyone to look at her in shock, "What? I can get ideas can't I?"

"Yeah...but I thought you weren't in to helping us." Rikku said, smirking.

Paine shrugged, "The girl's missing her cousin. I want to help her learn as much as she can about her...er...disappearance."

Rikku and Yuna quickly ran to feel Paine's forehead; feeling their own as they compared their temperatures.

"She seems fine." Yuna said, looking at Paine suspicously.

"Yeah...give her a potion just in case." Rikku suggested. Paine rolled her eyes, taking their hands off her forehead.

"What's your plan?" Squall asked.

"Baralai, the Praetor of Bevelle..."

"Dr. P's boyfriend." Rikku interrupted happily. Paine gave her a death glare, reaching for her sword.

"Go on." Squall said as Rikku hid behind Yuna.

"Anyways, Baralai told me about a cave in the Thunder Plains were they keep their most sacred documents and videos there. It should have more information about Shuyin and Lenne." Paine explained.

"You mean there's more to it?" Buddy asked exasperated, "I thought we already solved it! Lenne was sent off to go fight something but Shuyin didn't want her to go so he decided to break into Bevelle and use Vegnagun to protect her! They both died because they got caught."

"Maybe there is more to it..." Yuna said, "Rinoa, does your cousin have any secrets or anything that we should know about?"

"No." Rinoa responded quickly. Squall stared at her; knowing she was lieing. Lenne did have a secret, a huge secret. She was an important part to Kingdom Hearts and it was important that they find her and quick. Maybe she still _was _alive...

"Maybe she did but you didn't know about it." Rikku said, thinking out loud, "Maybe it was something bad like she was running from someone or something."

Rinoa shifted nervously in her chair, looking at Rikku with innocent eyes, "...Really?"

"Yeah!" Rikku nodded, feeling like she was on the verge of solving something, "I never told anyone this," She looked at Yuna and Paine, "Not even you guys, but I met Lenne before she died."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in shock. Rinoa jumped out of her chair, running to Rikku.

"How was she? Did she look hurt? Weak? Did she seem exhausted? Were their bruises on her?" She asked eagerly, grabbing Rikku's hands and shaking them.

"Er..." Rikku looked down at her hands on hers in fear, "She seemed...fine. Something wrong?"

Rinoa sighed in relief, releasing Rikku's hands from her tight grip, "No...nothing."

"Rinoa, just tell them." Squall sighed. He was tired of her lieing. If they were going to be helping them then he wanted them to know the whole truth. It was time they knew what they were getting into.

"Squall, I can't!" Rinoa replied sadly, "It's Lenne's business!"

"No, it's everyone's business. The worlds, the keyblade master, and especially Yuna, Paine, and Rikku's."

"Squall..."

"Tell them." He said sternly.

"This sure beats tv, huh?" Seifer grinned, sitting back in his chair.

Rinoa sighed, looking at a confused Yuna, "My cousin, Lenne...she's marked."

"Marked?" Paine asked, "Like someone's trying to kill her?"

"You can say that. She's...a...dangerous person."

"Lenne?" They asked in shock. Even though they never really met her she seemed nice. How could she be dangerous? Maybe there was more to it then they knew.

"She's a sacrifice."

"They don't know about Kingdom Hearts since their world hasn't been affected yet." Squall explained when he sensed their confusion.

"Hey!" Shinra walked into the room, "Hypello says supper is served."

Brother nodded, "We'll talk about this 'Kingdom Hearts' over supper."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all got up to leave to the kitchen. Paine leaned against the wall watching everyone leave, seeing Squall make his way to the exit after everyone else.

"Hey you!" She called out, stopping him.

"I have a name." He replied.

"Right." She said, not really caring, "Leon, is it?"

"Sure." He shrugged, not really caring what they called him in this world. They didn't know about the war going on outside of Spira.

"You and Rikku use to date, huh?" Paine asked, walking towards him with her arms still crossed over her chest.

'Great, now she's gonna get involved too.' Squall rubbed his head in exhaustion, "Yeah, and?"

Paine smirked, "Never thought Rikku would go for someone like you. That explains a lot now."

That got Squall's attention; he quickly grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Explains what?"

Paine shrugged, "Her interest in me. I knew the girl was nosey but she tries too hard to get on my good side. I guess it's because I remind her of you."

Squall smiled, "Really?"

"Don't go flattering yourself, though. She still hates you." Paine replied, "What happened between you two?"

"Yuna didn't tell you?" He asked, surprised that Yuna didn't tell Paine everything. A lot has changed.

Paine shook her head, "She said it was too personal and if I wanted to know then I should ask either you or Rikku. I chose you because Rikku would expect me to tell her one of my secrets in return."

"She wants to share secrets, huh?" He asked amused. He knew why Rikku did that with people though, she tries to help them get over their past like she tried with him.

"Yup." Paine smiled, "Which reminds me. I remember one time we were in Luca and she mentioned something about being in love a long time ago. I thought she was talking about Gippal." She examined Squall with amusement, "Maybe I was wrong. It was probably you."

So Rikku didn't forget about him fully after he left? Maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought she did. Which meant there was still hope to make things right.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Paine asked, looking at him with complete seriousness.

He looked at her with uncertainty. Did he really want to hear her question? If they were so much alike then Paine could ask anything. _Anything_.

"Come on, it's a purely innocent question." She smiled, sensing his uncertainty.

"Fine." He responded. How bad could it be?

"Is Rikku a virgin?" Paine asked, smirking at the expression on his face.

"How the fuck is that question innocent?" He asked, outraged.

Paine shrugged, the smile never leaving her face, "I know Rikku's a thief, never thought she was a liar though."

"Huh?"

"She told her new boyfriend that she was saving herself for marriage. She lied."

So she did have a boyfriend. He kind of already knew it. Yuna may not have said it but her body language was screaming 'she's seeing someone!'. What did Squall expect? Her to stay single forever? Yeah right, not with her looking the way she did. Isn't that the reason he was such a jerk to her when he left? Didn't he want her to move on?

"You didn't know did you?" Paine asked looking at him with concern, "Sorry."

He shrugged as if he didn't care when really he felt like dieing, "I kind of already knew."

Paine nodded slowly, knowing that she hit a nerve, "Well...she told him that."

"I didn't say Rikku wasn't a virgin anymore." Squall replied even though he knew she wasn't.

"You never said she was." Paine responded, "C'mon, Leon, you don't need to play stupid with me. Even though I wasn't here during the whole 'Squall and Rikku' saga doesn't mean I don't remember what Gippal told me."

Squall got mad at the mention of that name. Once again Gippal hasn't done anything or said anything to him to make him mad but he didn't like him. Jealousy sucks.

"Oh, someone's got a problem with that name." Paine smiled seeing his reaction to the mention of Gippal.

"What did Gippal tell you?" Squall asked.

"C'mon, it hasn't been that long has it?" Paine asked. Squall looked at her in confusion. What is she talking about? He's never met her before.

Paine sighed, "Men. It was about 3 years ago. You went to go talk to Gippal about Rikku..."

Squall thought a moment. Now he remembered! It was the school year first started and him and Rikku weren't getting along.

"The bra!" He exclaimed, "It was yours?"

"Guilty." Paine nodded, "Gippal and I had a physical relationship when we were in the Crimson Squad. We had to be careful because we didn't want Baralai and Nooj to know about it. When you arrived we thought you were one of them so I quickly snuck out. I think your friends saw me though."

"Wakka and Tidus?" Squall asked.

"Yeah. Gippal explained to me later how you were all interested in Rikku. He said that you were asking him questions so you could hook up with her."

"I was not! I was just asking if she was good in battle!"

Paine smiled, "Right."

Squall crossed his arms and glared at Paine. He didn't have to explain himself to her.

"I got one more question."

"Hell no." He responded, not wanting to answer more 'personal' questions.

"This one is innocent I swear." Paine smiled.

Squall looked at her carefully. She _looked _sincere. Then again so did Rikku. "Fine." He said, giving in.

"What's the deal with the monkey? Why's he always stealing your girlfriend's neckalce?"

Squall smiled, knowing why Ghiki always went after Rinoa's necklace and gave it to Rikku.

"Because it use to be Rikku's. Ghiki believes me and Rikku are his parents and he remembers how Rikku always use to wear it." He expalined.

"It's like being divorced with a kid, huh?" Paine asked.

"You have no idea." He replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat around the kitchen as Rinoa and Squall explained everything about Kingdom Hearts, darkness, heartless, Samara, and Lenne.

"So Lenne's a sacrifice?" Yuna asked sadly. That must be hard to run from world to world as a young kid. It must be even more harder to know that if you're caught you're going to be a prisoner in your own body as someone used you to do horrible things.

"Yeah." Rinoa replied softly.

"I have a plan!" Brother spoke up happily, throwing up his hand.

"Who died and made you leader?" Rikku asked, glaring at him, "Everyone knows..._he's_ the leader now." She glanced at Squall.

"I have a name, Rikku." Squall replied.

"Oh yeah. What is it? _Leon_?" She teased snottily.

"Rikku, be nice." Yuna said before Squall could respond. She was beginning to feel like the mother of two very stubborn little kids. Especially Rikku.

"But I AM leader!" Brother pouted.

"Fine!" Rikku sighed, "What's your plan?"

Brother brightened up, "We split into groups! Some go to the Farplane, some go to Bevelle, and some go to the Thunder Plains."

"Wow, that's actually a good idea!" Rikku smiled, "I'm going to the Thunder Plains. I know that place like the back of my hand now."

Squall looked at her in shock. Since when did Rikku like thunder and lightning? He thought she had astraphobia.

"Ok, Rikku, you got the Thunder Plains." Brother said.

"I wanna go to the Farplane...just in case." Rinoa said. She really hoped that that wasn't where she was going to see her cousin.

"Rikku, you're going to need to take some strong people with you. Baralai told me that there's this huge dragon guarding the documents." Paine said.

"I'll go." Irvine volunteered.

"She said _strong_." Seifer laughed, "I'll go."

"Er...ok. Rikku and the blonde." Brother decided. Irvine sat back and began pouting about how Seifer gets all the fun.

Squall glanced at Seifer, wondering what he was up to. There was no way that he wanted to leave him alone with Rikku. Even though they became good friends, Seifer could be a cocky jerk at times. Not to mention he'd probably pry Rikku with questions about hers and his past relationship.

"Squall, you should go with them." Rinoa said, "They don't know that much about Kingdom Hearts like we do."

"Ok, Rikku, the blonde one, and Leon." Brother decided, happy with his decision.

"That's a great idea!" Seifer smiled, "Just you, me, and _Rikku_!"

Yuna and Paine looked at eachother with concern as Rikku began protesting.

"No way!" She yelled, "I can't...not with him!"

"What happened between you two?" Quistis asked curiously, "You obviously have a huge problem with Leon, Rikku. We're all wondering."

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what her deal with Squall was.

"I..." She looked around helplessly, "It's nothing. I have something to do." She quickly walked out the room. Yuna frowned as everyone's attention turned to Squall.

"Well?" Zell looked at him, expecting him to tell them since Rikku obviously wasn't.

"Well, what?" He asked, walking towards the door, "I'll be back."

"Squall...I think you shouldn't..."

"It's ok, Yuna." He interrupted, knowing she was worried about Rikku.

"But..."

"Let him go." Paine said, "Leon can handle her."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Yuna replied. She then noticed that people were looking at them in confusion. "This is some good food." She commented, stuffing her mouth with more food before they could say anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall didn't have to go far to find Rikku. She didn't even make an effort to hide, her office room door was wide open as the light shined through the dimly lit hallway.

He walked in as if he had a right to be there, seeing her sitting at her desk in the corner writing something.

"Rikku, we need to talk." He said, walking to stand behind her chair.

She jumped slightly then turned in her chair to glare at him, "Says who? I have nothing to say to you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

Squall grabbed her chair, turning it around so that she faced him fully, "There's obviously some unfinished business between us and we need to get this out before we go on that mission together."

Rikku closed her eyes and looked away stubbornly, "Then don't go on the mission with me. Go with _Rinoa_!"

Ouch. So she was going to play that card? He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to let her get off so easily.

"You're Brother told me to go with you. He _is _the leader." Squall responded even though he knew she didn't believe him. When has Squall ever listened to Brother?

"Yeah right." She snorted, "You just want to get on my last nerve. Go away!"

He shook his head, "We still need to talk."

"Fine, if you won't go then I will." She got up, only to be sat back down by Squall. He placed his hands on both her armrests so she couldn't get up again.

"Help! I'm being held prisoner in my own desk chair!" She shouted, giving Squall a threatening look, "Don't think I won't hurt you."

"I know you'll hurt me." He smirked, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to back down."

"What do you _want_, Leon?" She asked exasperated, "You already got what you wanted out of me! You lied to me! You used me! Can't you just leave me alone?"

His gaze softened as he saw that she was becoming sad, practically begging him to let her leave. Part of him was telling him too, that he caused her enough pain. The other part, the bigger part, was telling him not to let her go. Ever.

"No, I have to say this."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Too bad, Rikku-OOMPH!" Rikku kneed him in the gut causing him to bend over in pain. She got up and began walking towards the door with a satisfied smile. 'Ok, she get's 20 brownie points for that. I didn't even see it coming. But it's not gonna be that easy!' He quickly intercepted her before she walked out the door. She began struggling in his grasp; calling him some very rude name in Al Bhed, but he was too strong.

He pushed her against the wall, managing to get her hands pinned over her head and her legs pinned by his. She continued cussing vigourously, trying to hit him again.

"That's a strong knee you got there." He said, still feeling a pain in his gut, "But it's not gonna be that easy. Now if I let you go will you listen voluntarily or do I have to force you to listen?"

"I'm don't _need _to listen to you." She replied angrily.

"Fine. It isn't like you can go anywhere now."

"I do bite!" She threatened.

"I know."

That made her even angrier as she began her cussing again. Squall watched her in astonishment as she called him every bad thing in the Al Bhed language.

"You have a potty mouth you know that?"

"All the things I say are the truth, _Leon_." She replied teasingly.

He looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "Don't...don't call me that." He said in complete seriousness.

She looked at him in confusion, "What? Yccruma? Vilgan? "

"No." He shook his head, "I don't care if you call me 'asshole' or 'fucker'. Don't call me Leon. It don't sound right coming from you. Call me Squall."

"Ok." She replied, "Sorry I...VILG! (FUCK!) Staying here with you for this long is converting me to be nice to you! LET ME GO!"

Squall grinned, "We haven't talked yet."

"Well get with the talking! The quicker we finish the quicker you'll let me go so I can beat your ass!"

"Now you're convincing me not to let you go because I really don't feel like having my ass beaten."

She exhaled angrily, "Are you enjoying this? Pissing me off?"

"Even though you do look cute when you're pissed..." He stopped, looking at her in shock. Did he just say that out loud?

"What?" She asked incredulously, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He replied, quickly looking down. He shouldn't have said that. He only came here to tell her that he didn't mean those words he said to her in the past, that's all. She wasn't suppose to know how he felt now.

"Squall, tell me." She said softly, "Did you just say I look cute when I'm pissed?"

"Yes." He admitted looking back at her. She couldn't believe her ears, that's something the old Squallie would say.

They stood there staring at eachother for what seemed like forever, just exploring eachother's eyes. Squall finally released her hands but she didn't walk away or beat his ass like she threatened. She stood there, looking at him with curiousity. Despite himself, he reached out to brush her hair back as she leaned forward. Something in his mind was shouting at him to just walk away right now but the other emotions made him stay there and lean down towards her mouth.

"There's my girl!" Gippal exclaimed as he walked into the room. Rikku and Squall quickly jumped away from eachother, Rikku looking at Gippal with shock and guilt.

"Gippal!" She smiled nervously, "What...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to visit my favorite girl!" Gippal smiled, eyeing her suspicously. She looked too nervous, "No hug or kiss?"

"Oh yeah!" She smiled, running to give him a kiss. Squall watched in anger as Gippal wrapped an arm around Rikku; almost possessively.

"Hey, Squall! You're back!" He exclaimed, a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah." Squall said, managing to smile back, "I came back to do some important work."

"And Rikku's helping you?" Gippal asked, pulling Rikku closer to him, "That's my girl. Always helping someone."

Rikku gave him a small smile and shrugged, "That's what the Gullwing's do!"

"Your girl?" Squall asked in curiousity, "I thought she was Cid's girl."

"She was." Gippal smiled, this time it being real, "That is until we started dating last year."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry I can't kill Rinoa people. Even though I would LOVE to! evil laughter but she's really important to Lenne's character. So now Rikku and Squall are stuck on a mission together with no other then Seifer who also knows their little secret. What do you think? You think he's gonna be a good friend and leave them alone or is he gonna be nosey like everyone else and pry answers out of Rikku?**


	22. Ch 21 ThunderPlain documents

**CHAPTER 21: THUNDER PLAINS DOCUMENTS**

"Gippal? Her boyfriend is GIPPAL?" Squall paced back and forth in his cabin as Yuna watched him with a worried expression on her face. He's been pacing back and forth for an hour muttering unpleasant things about Gippal.

"Uh, Squall...?"

"GIPPAL? Why _him_?" Squall turned to glare at her, "You could've told me, Yuna!"

"I thought we both agreed it was none of your business anymore." Yuna said as he gave her a stern look.

"It wasn't until I found out she's with that..."

"That what?" Yuna asked angrily, "Gippal's one of her best friends! They practically grew up together and he obviously loves and cares for her..."

"SO DO I!" Squall shouted. He exhaled angrily, looking at Yuna's shocked and scared face, "I'm sorry I yelled at you...it's just...hard."

"I understand." Yuna replied softly, "And I should've told you, I'm sorry. I know how you're jealous of Gippal..."

"I'm not jealous of him!"

"Oh whatever, Squall!" Yuna smiled, "Has he ever done anything to you?"

"No but..."

"Exactly. You're experiencing what every alpha male does when they fear their mate might be taken away from them by another male."

Squall gave her a weird look, "Are you comparing me to a wolf, Yuna?"

"I guess I am." She giggled, "Sorry, my senior year I had to do this whole report on male wolves and how they're territorial."

"Oh." He nodded, "There's only one problem with your little theory."

"What?"

"Rikku's no longer _mine_." He sighed, "I have no right to get mad."

"Exactly!" Yuna smiled.

"But...GIPPAL?" Yuna sighed as he began cussing and pacing again. 'I hope Rikku is more calm about Gippal being here.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was he here? Oh why, oh why was HE here? He was suppose to be on some Al Bhed trip with Nhadala! Rikku sat and smiled at Gippal who sat across from her. She tried to keep the smile looking real so he wouldn't get suspicious, though inside she was dieing. And why did she almost kiss Squall? What the hell was she thinking? She should be kicking his butt across Spira; not wanting to make out with him in the office room. 'Be tough, Rikku. Remember that blue-eyed hottie is the same one that used you and broke your heart, we have to be mean to him! Push him away like he did you!'

"So what's he really doing here?" Gippal asked, breaking into Rikku's thoughts.

"Who?" Rikku asked innocently. She knew he was talking about Squall. She didn't want to discuss anything about Squall with him. They never did get along.

"What do you mean 'who'?" Gippal asked angrily as he leaned forward in his chair, "Squall! The guy you were all up on in the room, Rikku!"

"Don't be such a butthole, Gippal! We were just talking." Rikku replied, even though she knew he was right.

Gippal rolled his eye, "You expect me to believe that? I'm not playing here, Rikku. Do you remember what he said to you 2 years ago or do I have to remind you."

"Yes I know!" Rikku said angrily, "I'm not stupid! I remember everything about that day!"

"Good! So you remember how he made you cry your eyes out and it took you months to trust a guy again!"

"What do you want me to do, Gippal? I'm trying to ignore him..."

"You shouldn't have to try. Just stay away from him."

"I can't! We have a mission to do together..."

Gippal leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling with disappontment, "Kucr, Rikku, fro yna oui tuehk drec du ouincamv? (Gosh, Rikku, why are you doing this to yourself?)"

"Excuse me?" Rikku narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Setting yourself up to go on missions with this guy?" Gippal asked, looking at her accusingly.

"I didn't! Brother did!"

"Right..."

"Fro ys E ajah pudranehk? Oui tuh'd ajah pameaja sa! (Why am I even bothering? You don't even believe me!)" She got out of her chair to walk away but Gippal grabbed her.

"Rikku, it's not that...just stay away from him, ok?" He said said softly.

"I told you I can't." Rikku replied, closing her eyes.

"Can't or won't?" Gippal asked, "I'm just trying to help you, Rikku. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know...and I won't." She was about to walk away again but he didn't let her go.

"I mean it. Don't even let that jerk be your friend again, ok?" Gippal stared at her until she nodded, agreeing to not let Squall back in her life.

"Rikku, Lulu wants to see you. She says Vidina wants to say bye." Paine said, entering the room.

"Ok." Rikku smiled, but Paine knew something was troubling her.

"Gonna let her go, lover boy?" Paine teased, smiling at Gippal.

He smiled in return, releasing Rikku so she could leave.

"Keep an eye on that Lionheart when he's with Rikku." Gippal said as Rikku left.

"Can't. I'm with the Bevelle group. Rikku's going with Leon and Seifer to the Thunder Plains."

"Leon?"

"Squall. He changed his name to Leon or something. Anyways you need to trust your girlfriend, Gippal."

"Oh I trust her. It's him I don't trust." Gippal replied angrily, "He plays with Rikku's mind. Makes her believe he loves her. If he does it again I'll kill him."

Paine rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna kill him, Gippal. It took you forever to shoot one guy when we were on the Crimson Squad."

"This time is different...he's messing with Rikku!"

Paine watched him, knowing he and Squall did not like eachother. Rikku was gonna have a big problem on her hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time they moved out to do their mission. The other two groups left already: Yuna, Rinoa, and Quistis went to the Farplane. Zell, Irvine, and Paine left to Bevelle to talk more to Baralai. Now Squall was stuck with the two people that he knew weren't going to cooperate with him. Seifer never listens to orders and Rikku still hated him even though they almost kissed in the office room. 'About that...what was I thinking?'

Squall walked out of the airship into the little village on Besaid where Lulu and Wakka were staying. He told Seifer to wait for him while he went to get Rikku; which he doubted Seifer would do. 'He better not go get himself lost...'

"Fru'c y lida puo? (Who's a cute boy?)" He heard Rikku's voice before he saw her. She was using her baby voice on someone...it couldn't be Gippal. If it was then they had one weird relationship. Squall remembered when Rikku would use that voice on him, but she only did it to tease him. It usually worked but ended with them making out on her father's couch.

"Don't you have a mission, Rikku?" Squall definitely remembered that voice. Lulu. He was actually alittle scared to see her. Yuna reacted as mean as she could when he returned. Lulu, on the other hand, will kill him.

Squall stood by a little hut and watched Rikku as she swung a little boy around in the air. 'No way...that can't be Lu's and Wakka's kid?' He spotted the big orange hair on the kid, 'Yup, definitely Wakka's. Poor kid...'

"SQUALL, BRUDDA!" Wakka shouted, jogging up to where Squall was standing. Leave it to Wakka to spot him out first then cause everyone to look at him.

"You just had to yell out my name?" Squall asked, smirking at Wakka. Even though he was pissed at him for shouting his name, he had to admit he missed the big idiot.

Wakka looked back at Rikku and Lulu who were watching them in return. "Oh them? Don't mind the glares from Lu. She only heard Rikku's part of the story."

Rikku turned her attention back to Vidina, babying him some more. Lulu's eyes never left Squall though, her arms were across her chest and her lips were pulled into a tight frown.

"Lulu doesn't look very happy." Squall replied, looking back at Wakka, "She looks like she wants to turn me into a moogle then set me on fire."

Wakka looked back at Lulu then at Squall, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Nonsense, brudda! Lulu would never set a moogle on fire."

Squall smirked, "It's good to see you, Wakka." He extended a hand for Wakka to shake.

"Oh come on, Squall! Are you still like that?" Wakka pulled him into a tight bear hug, "This is how we do it in this world, brudda!"

"...ok." Squall said, struggling to breathe.

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted, causing Wakka to let Squall go and stare at her. She did not look happy.

"Er...yes, Lu?" Wakka asked nervously, glancing at Squall. Squall leaned back against the hut and met Rikku's gaze until she turned around again.

"Vidina's ready to go play at the beach." Lulu said, glaring at Squall, "And I think it's time the _visitor _left."

"Aw, Lu, don't act like you don't remember my name." Squall teased. He knew he shouldn't but he didn't want Lulu talking down to him.

Wakka looked at Squall in shock as Lulu snarled, "Don't encourage her, ya!"

"Like I would want to remember it. Why don't you do what you gotta with your little fiancee and friends and get out of here, huh?" Lulu snapped. Rikku put Vidina down and placed a hand on Lulu's shoulder to calm her down.

"Lu, please. It's ok. It's not your fight...it's not even mine. That's all in the past now."

Lulu turned her glare to Rikku, "So you're just going to forgive this jerk?" She asked, outraged.

"Lu..."

"We really gotta go, Rikku." Squall interrupted. He knew where this arguement was going and he didn't want Rikku feeling even more sad and confused then she already did. She already believed that he used her, he didn't need Lulu adding more fuel to her fire.

"We're talking." Lulu replied, angrily.

"Lu!" Rikku begged, "Not now!"

"When then?" Lulu asked, "He needs to know that..."

"He doesn't need to know anything!" Rikku interrupted hastily, "We're already through." She glanced at Squall as she walked out the village.

"I hope you're happy." Lulu said, turning to walk back into her hut with Vidina.

"Me? You're the one that..." Squall was cut off by Wakka's hand over his mouth.

"Like I said before: don't encourage her."

Squall pushed Wakka's hand off his mouth, "How can you live with that?"

"I love her." Wakka smiled.

"Whatever. I gotta go do this mission at the Thunderplains with Rikku and Seifer. I'll be back and we can talk about Tidus later."

"Tidus?" Wakka's eyes widened, "Is he coming back? Yuna's been missing him a lot."

Squall shrugged, "Maybe he is. Sora's already left to save the worlds. I think his job is done."

Wakka nodded, "Then we can talk about you getting married, brudda."

Squall's eyes narrowed, "I don't wanna discuss that here."

"Why not?" Wakka asked curiously.

"I just don't." Squall responded, walking away before Wakka could ask more questions about Rinoa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FARPLANE

"It's right in there." Yuna said, pointing to a door, "I must warn you, sometimes it doesn't always work..."

"I'm willing to take my chances." Rinoa responded, approaching the door. She stopped when she touched the knob.

"Don't be disappointed if you see her, Rinoa." Quistis said, "Sometimes it's just peoples' time to go..."

"Don't say that!" Rinoa cried out, "Lenne's only 19! She has her whole life ahead of her. I hate to think of her dead...her life wasted."

Yuna placed a hand on Rinoa's shoulder, feeling her sadness, "I know it's hard, Rinoa. If Rikku died...I would just...gosh, I can't even think about it."

Rinoa closed her eyes and nodded, "Exactly. You and Rikku have what Lenne and I do..."

"Which brings me to a good question: Why is Rikku so freaked out about this place?" Quistis asked.

"She says that she wants to keep her memories in her head. That she doesn't need some place to remind her of her mother." Yuna explained.

"What about Rikku and Squall?" Rinoa asked. She knew they had to have a history. No guy and girl look at eachother with such passion and fire without having to have a huge history together. Rinoa was determined to know what it was and what Squall did to the girl. When she asked him he would avoid the topic and she didn't feel comfortable asking Rikku.

"Er..." Yuna fidgeted with her fingers nervously, "It's really not my place to say."

Rinoa frowned, wanting to ask more questions but she knew that would be rude. Yuna already looked uncomfortable about the subject. 'That's it! When we get back I'm getting it out of Squall no matter what!'

"Ready?" Quistis asked, staring at Rinoa's hand on the doorknob. Rinoa nodded, turning the knob to enter the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEVELLE

"What's with all the robes, man?" Zell asked as he looked around the temple, "And old people?"

"Mind your manners." Paine replied angrily. A tanned-skinned, white-haired man approached them. He was wearing green and many people bowed as he walked by.

"Who's the weirdo?" Irvine asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"The 'weirdo' is Baralai, Praetor of Bevelle...and my current boyfriend." Paine responded. How did she get stuck with these two?

"Sorry." Irvine apologized, looking down with embarassment.

"Hello, Paine." Baralai greeted, he turned to look at the guys in curiousity, "And who are they?"

"We're-"

"No one important." Paine interrupted, "We're here to find out more about Lenne."

Baralai sighed, "Paine, you know I can't tell you anything. I already told you enough."

"This time it's more serious then Shuyin or setting them back together." Paine glanced at Irvine and Zell, "She...she's a dangerous woman and she needs to be found."

Baralai looked at them, not understading what she meant. "Let me see if I got this correct. Lenne, a dead songtress, is a dangerous woman? She isn't so dangerous now that she's dead..."

"So you say." Irvine said, giving Baralai an accusing look, "I might not be from around here but I've heard lots of stories about Bevelle."

"I'm sure you have." Baralai agreed, "But Lenne is dead. Ask Paine, we all seen her spirit go off."

Paine nodded, "True, but sometimes your eyes play tricks on you."

"Paine, you can't possible think..."

"We need to talk, Baralai. And we're going to do it now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder Plains

Squall watched Seifer and Rikku carefully. So far their talking has been innocent. Seifer would ask a question and Rikku would answer it then go off topic, forgetting what the question was. But Squall knew Seifer was just building up to the big questions, the questions he shouldn't be asking.

"Al Bhed, huh?" Seifer asked, glancing back at Squall with a smile, "So that was what you were speaking earlier when you saw Leon?"

"Uh huh." Rikku nodded, not even bothering to look at either of them, "We're a very intelligent race. We love to build machina."

"Machina? Those big machines? And I thought I was lazy."

Rikku giggled, "Yeah...I guess we are a little lazy. But machina help...even if they sometimes do malfunction."

"One ever do that to you?" Seifer asked curiously. Rikku looked down sadly. Squall noticed it, walking faster to push himself between them.

"Let's walk faster. I want to get this over with before I become really soaked." He said as he passed them up.

"Is our leader afraid of a little rain?" Seifer asked. He spread is arms out and turned, watching the lightning with delight, "I think I love this palce."

"Why?" Rikku asked curiously.

Seifer stopped, smiling at her, "It's so sad and depressing. Rain, thunder, and lightning all day and night...it's cool."

"You would like it here." Squall muttered, carrying his gunblade over his shoulder. So far there were no fiends but he knew they were bound to come.

"And you don't?" Seifer asked, "Come on, Mr. Lonewolf, don't act like this place isn't perfect for you and your dark mood."

"Go fuck yourself, Seifer." Squall replied as Seifer laughed.

"I didn't use to like it here." Rikku spoke up, "Thunder and lightning scared me."

"What happened?" Seifer asked. Squall slowed down, wanting to hear her answer too. He wondered why she no longer feared the Thunder Plains.

Rikku smiled cheekily at him, "I camped out here for a week."

So that's what happened? Squall remembered when he wanted her to camp out here before, but it was going to be with him. He was proud that she enough courage to do it by herself.

"A week?" Seifer asked in astonishment, "What you eat?"

"Yunie brought me food." Rikku laughed, "I use to make her stay with me for hours because I didn't want to be alone. So she sent Gippal to keep me company."

"Gippal, huh?" Seifer looked at Squall with a knowing smile as Squall scowled back at him. 'Leave it to Yuna to pick Gippal to stay with Rikku.' Squall thought darkly.

"So...he your boyfriend now?" Seifer asked, turning his attention back to Rikku. Squall turned to glance at Seifer, knowing where he was going to go with that question.

"Don't answer him, Rikku." Squall said before Rikku could reply.

"And why not?" She snapped back, "He was asking me not you!"

"Yeah, Leon." Seifer smiled, placing an arm around Rikku as she continued to glare at Squall, "I was asking her."

"Seifer..."

"Yes, Gippal's my boyfriend." Rikku answered, "And we're happy."

"Really?" Seifer smirked, "They're _happy_, Leon!"

Squall growled, he quickly turned around and shot his gunblade in Seifer's direction. Seifer quickly moved out the way, looking at Squall in shock.

"You almost fucking shot me!" He yelled, glowering at Squall.

Squall smirked in return, still holding his gunblade in Seifer's direction, "I just saved your life, _buddy_."

"What-"

"Fiends!" Rikku yelled, pulling out her daggers. Seifer turned around to see a dead fiend behind him.

"You could've warned me!" He said, looking back at Squall.

"Where's the fun in that?" Squall asked, running towards the fiends.

Seifer thought a moment, "You're right!" He quickly pulled out his gunblade but stopped when he saw Rikku float into the air, glowing. Squall didn't notice as he began slashing fiends.

"Um, Leon-" Seifer said, still watching Rikku, "Leon!"

"What?" Squall asked as he shot a fiend. He turned to look at Seifer with an annoyed look until he saw what Seifer was staring at. Rikku's clothing began changing into a warrior dressphere as a sword formed in her hand.

"How does she do that without getting naked?" Seifer asked curiously. Squall glared at him then watched as Rikku fell back to the ground, holding her sword in preparation.

"Shouldn't you be running scared?" Rikku asked as she ran towards the fiends.

"Cocky little one, isn't she?" Seifer asked.

"Yup." Squall smiled, joining Rikku in battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa looked around in awe, admiring the beautiful view of the Farplane. "This is so beautiful."

"Yes." Yuna nodded, smiling, "Good spirits find rest here, bad ones turn into fiends."

"Wait," Quistis looked at Rinoa in concern, "Lenne isn't a..."

"Lenne is a good person." Rinoa interrupted angrily, "And she's not dead."

Quistis sighed, "Rinoa, we have to be-"

"Rinoa." They heard someone say her name. Rinoa stiffened as Quistis and Yuna looked around to see who said it.

"No!" Rinoa cried, closing her eyes, "No...Lenne, you're not dead! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Rinoa, dear, turn around." Rinoa obeyed, slowly turning with her eyes still closed tight.

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Sweetie, do it." The voice was nice and soft and Rinoa heard it before, a long time ago. This person wasn't Lenne. She slowly opened her eyes to see a young woman in a red dress infront of her. Julia Heartilly, Rinoa's mother. She died in a car crash when Rinoa was 5.

"Mom?" Rinoa gasped, not believing her own eyes.

"Mom?" Yuna and Quistis asked in unison. They looked at eachother then back at Rinoa and her mother.

"Um...maybe we should give them some privacy." Yuna suggested, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah. We'll be right outside these doors, Rinoa." Quistis smiled, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Heartilly."

"Thanks for saving my daughter, Quistis." Julia replied warmly. Quistis looked shocked then she smiled.

"No problem." She grabbed Yuna and walked towards the exit, "Let's go before I see someone."

"Ok." Yuna smiled.

Julia watched them leave then she turned back to Rinoa, "My, how you've grown."

Rinoa managed to smile, tears still spilling out her eyes, "19 years old now."

"I know." Julia looked at her left hand, "And you're engaged?"

Rinoa looked at her ring, "Yeah, his name is..."

"Squall Leonheart. I know." Julia smiled at Rinoa's shocked expression, "I know almost everything, Rinoa. I may be dead but I've always been there for you."

Rinoa nodded sadly, "I know...I felt you."

Julia's smile faded, "I just want to tell you life isn't going to be picture perfect, Rinoa."

Rinoa looked up at her quickly, "What are you talking about? Is this about Lenne..."

"No." Julia waved her hand, sighing, "That's a different matter. You worry too much about her, Rinoa. You need to pay attention to the ones around you. It's what Lenne wants. She doesn't want you wasting your life worrying and looking for her."

"Around me?" Rinoa asked in confusion, "Are you talking about Squall? And how do you know what Lenne wants? Have you talked to her? Is she here? Is she...dead?"

"I don't want to say anything that is none of my business. All I have to say is that you should pay more attention to your fiancee and people around him. There's more to him then you know, things that happened before he met you."

"I know about the orphanage and stuff. He told me..."

"He hasn't told you everything, dear. I'm sorry to tell you this. He has loved before..."

Rinoa nodded, "Yeah, his sister from the orphanage." Julia shook her head, "You're saying there's another girl?"

"I'm not saying anything." Julia replied, "Just...forget about Lenne. Let Squall and everyone else worry about Kingdom Hearts and Lenne. You just be the loving wife you are."

"No!" Rinoa shook her head stubbornly, "Where's Lenne? I know you know! Mom, please tell me! I need to know!"

Julia sighed, "You're right, I do know. She was here and we did talk."

"About what?"

"She apologized for killing me."

Rinoa's jaw dropped, "No...no way! Lenne...she didn't...couldn't kill you! She was six years old at the time! How could she? She fainted when we left remember? I was in the car when the truck crashed into us..."

"Rinoa, dear, please calm down." Julia pleaded as she saw Rinoa shake in disbelief, "I was wearing my seatbelt. Didn't you ever wonder how it 'accidentally' came lose when we were driving? How I died and you were perfectly fine?"

"Mom..." Rinoa shook her head, backing away from her, "That's...why would she kill you? She loved you! She loves us!"

"I know, dear, I know." Julia replied softly, reaching out to touch Rinoa's shoulder comfortingly, "It was her...but it wasn't."

"Samara." Rinoa whispered, her anger building up, "Samara had you killed!"

"Keep it down, Rinoa." Julia said, looking around cautiously. She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "Yes, it was Samara. It seems I was interfering with her plans for Lenne so she had me killed. She was going after you too."

"_Me_?" Rinoa asked, shocked, "Why me?"

"Don't you see? The sorceress wasn't a coincidence. She had that happened to you. You're suppose to be dead, Rinoa. Lenne found out her plans and had a letter sent to Squall so he could leave Spira and protect _you_."

"Why would she want me dead?" Rinoa asked in a small whisper.

"You ruined her plans for Squall and Rikku." Julia answered softly.

"Rikku?" Rinoa gave her a questioning look, "What does she have to do with this?"

Julia shrugged, "Almost everything. But Lenne once again spoiled her plans so she had her killed instead."

Rinoa looked down, whispering, "So she is dead? Lenne is dead."

Julia smiled warmly, backing away from Rinoa as she began to disappear, "It's not my place to say."

Rinoa looked up just in time to see her mom disappear, "MOM!" It was too late, Julia already vanished. Rinoa looked around the Farplane, wondering what her mother meant.

"She gone?" Quistis asked as her and Yuna entered the Farplane again.

Rinoa nodded, looking out into the distance.

"What she say?" Quisits asked curiously.

"Nothing." Rinoa lied. She couldn't tell them, she couldn't even tell Squall. They wouldn't understand. She knew it was dangerous to keep such information from them but if she told them they would think Lenne was evil and she'd need to be killed. But Lenne wasn't evil, Samara was.

Yuna examined her closely, knowing she was lieing. This girl liked keeping secrets, she knew she was trying to protect her cousin but they needed to know everything. They were dealing with someone very dangerous here. Maybe Squall could get it out of her.

"You see Lenne?" Quistis asked. Rinoa shook her head, not knowing if she should be relieved or disappointed. The wind began picking up as black feathers flew around them. Yuna watched in fear, the feathers were harmless but there was something dark about them.

Rinoa closed her eyes as the wind whipped through her hair. A feather landed in her hand and turned white.

_I'm alive, Rinoa._

Yuna and Quistis stared at eachother as Rinoa opened her eyes.

"Did...did you guys hear that?" She asked, happiness creeping into her voice. They nodded slowly, looking around as the feathers burned away.

"Question is: Where is she?" Yuna said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder Plains

Rikku, Seifer, and Squall finished off the fiends quickly. They began walking again, Squall behind Seifer and Rikku as they had their own little conversation again. He looked at the sky and saw it was getting darker then usual and the lightning was almost out of control. 'Something's wrong...'

"So Squall gave you that scar?" Rikku asked, examining Seifer's scar with interest.

"Yeah, but I gave him his too!" Seifer replied, "I don't mind. The girls love it."

Rikku smiled, "Yours looks like it was deeper though."

Seifer gasped, offended by her comment, "Actually, his is deeper! And bigger!" Squall chuckled knowing Seifer was making it seem like he was better.

"Right." Rikku nodded, smirking.

"So how did you learn to fight like that with that sword?" Seifer asked curiously, "I noticed that you fight the same style as Leon." Squall stopped in his tracks to glare at the back of Seifer. He was trying to get back on that topic. Why was Seifer so interested in Rikku and Squall's past relationship? He knew he wasn't doing it just to piss Squall off, there was more to it. What's Seifer up to?

"Um..." Rikku looked at her sword, "Well...Squall taught me."

Seifer stopped giving Squall an impressed smile, "You taught her to use a sword, Leon? That's too nice of you!"

"Shut up." Squall muttered, glancing up at the sky.

"No seriously, that's sweet." Seifer looked back at Rikku, "Bet he was a pain in the ass teacher, huh?"

"You have no idea." Rikku sighed, "But it was fun to work with the gunblade."

"The gunblade? Squall Leonheart actually allowed someone else to touch his gunblade?" Seifer looked at Squall who was paying them no attention, "He loves that thing more then himself. He must really love you to let you use it."

Rikku glanced at Squall angrily, "I thought so too."

Squall sighed, "Rikku..." She continued walking like she didn't hear him. The thunder began clapping loudly as the rain poured harder, "Rikku!" He glanced back at the sky then at Rikku who continued ignoring him.

Seifer glanced up at the sky like Squall, seeing what he was looking at, "This can't be good, man."

Rikku rolled her eyes as she heard Squall continue to yell her name. 'Don't stop walking, Rikku. We're not allowed to associate with that jerk! Listen to Gippal.' She told herself over and over again in her head. She heard him call out for her again, his voice being drowned out by the rain and thunder. She was getting annoyed so she decided to answer him.

"WH-" She didn't get to finish because the next thing she knew Squall was tackling her onto the ground. Lightning striked right where she was standing.

"I was _trying _to tell you to be careful!" Squall muttered. Rikku looked at where she was standing in shock, then back at Squall on top of her. She glanced down at his body on top of hers and realized he wasn't getting up.

"Um..." She wanted to say something, like 'Get off me!' but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So they just laid there, gazing at eachother again.

"Um, can you guys gaze into eachothers eyes lovingly another time?" Seifer asked as he looked at the sky, "Right now we need to find shelter before we get eletrocuted."

Squall quickly got up, realizing he was on her. He extended a hand to her and she surprisingly took it, getting off the ground.

"Now I'm all muddy." She sighed, looking at her warrior dressphere sadly.

"We have bigger problems!" Seifer replied, pointing to the lightning that kept hitting the ground. Squall looked around, spotting a small cave.

"This way!" He said as he made his way towards it. He stopped when he realized it was only Seifer following him, 'Rikku...' He turned to see Rikku standing still, watching the lightning with a look of fear on her face. 'Not again. Not after she finally got over it.'

"I'll get her." Squall said as Seifer ran into the cave. He ran back and picked Rikku up, carrying her back to the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Seifer yelled as he looked out the cave at the horrible weather, "Why the hell did the weather just go crazy on us? This place is just too weird."

Squall looked at Rikku as Seifer continued to complain about the weather. She was sitting on the ground; a look of fear on her face. He hasn't seen her like that in years, not since the time she went to his house. Maybe her phobia was coming back.

"Rikku, you ok?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"...the lightning and thunder...it's crazy...it's..." She sighed, covering her ears to drown out the noise, "It's happening again."

"What's wrong with her?" Seifer asked, noticing Rikku was huddled up in a corner, "She ok?"

Squall touched Rikku's shoulder comfortingly, "It's ok, Rikku. We're safe in here, no lightning is going to get you."

She nodded slowly, her eyes becoming watery, "E's clynat (I'm scared), Squall." She muttered before throwing herself in his arms.

Seifer looked at them in confusion, "Ok, did I miss something here? Why's she freaking out?"

"She use to have astraphobia." Squall replied as he comforted Rikku.

"Use to?" Seifer raised an eyebrow and looked at Rikku, "Looks like she still does to me."

"This weather is just reminding her of old times. She can handle storms but this one is way too much for her." Squall explained.

"Make it stop!" Rikku cried, clutching onto Squall tighter.

Seifer looked back out the cave at the weather, "Doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon."

"Rikku," Squall cradled Rikku's face, making her look at him, "Look at me, Rikku." He waited till her gaze was locked on his, "You're going to be fine. We're safe here, ok?" Rikku nodded, smiling.

"She doesn't look so warm. You should make a fire." Seifer said, looking at Rikku shiver.

"Can you? I'm alittle busy." Squall replied, hugging Rikku again.

"I don't know how to build a damn fire!" Seifer said, "Look there's some wood over there. I'll hold Rikku for awhile..."

"It's ok." Squall replied quickly. He looked back down at Rikku, "Rikku, I gotta do something, you gonna be ok for awhile?"

She nodded, slowly letting Squall go so he could make a fire.

Seifer stood by the cave entrance, looking out into the Thunderplains.

"Still like this place?" Rikku asked, humor in her voice again. She was getting use to the huge storm outside.

Seifer smirked, "It's no paradise that's for sure."

"Ah, so you do like Besaid Island?" Rikku teased, "I thought you told me island life wasn't for you."

Seifer shrugged, "It isn't. But I can get use to it-" He quickly grabbed his head in pain, "AHH!"

Rikku slowly got up and made her way to him, not looking outside the cave, "Seifer! You ok?"

"Do you hear that loud ringing noise?" He shouted, covering his ears, "Fuck, man! It's loud!"

Rikku looked at him in confusion then at Squall. Squall shrugged, placing wood ontop of eachother. They didn't hear anything but the thunder and rain outside.

"Um...what ringing noise?" Rikku asked.

"You don't hear it?" Seifer shouted, wincing in pain, "It's so loud!"

"Seifer, you can stop shouting. We can hear you perfectly fine." Squall said.

Seifer glared at him then looked back outside, "It's coming from out there."

"Maybe you should sit down." Rikku suggested. He kept looking outside and Rikku was becoming worried that he was considering going out there.

"No...I gotta go." Seifer quickly ran out the cave before Rikku could stop him.

"Seifer!" Rikku yelled, she wanted to run after him but there was no way she was going out there. She turned to look at Squall, "Aren't you gonna get him?"

Squall shrugged as he got the fire started, "He wants to run out into a thunderstorm, let him. He'll be ok. Seifer can take care of himself."

Rikku gasped, "What kind of friend are you? He could get hurt! And if he does then that's going on your conscience, mister!"

"Got it." He examined Rikku, "You should come sit by the fire before you catch something."

Rikku glanced back at the cave entrance, still worried about Seifer. She knew she didn't know the guy well but she didn't want anything to happen to him. He wasn't from this world, he could get hurt. She sighed and walked back to the fire to get warm.

"He's fine." Squall said as he saw that she still looked worried.

"A guy hears a loud ringing noise and runs out into a storm, you call that fine?" Rikku asked, glaring at Squall.

"No...I call that crazy. And that's what Seifer is."

"Guys!" They quickly looked at the entrance and saw Seifer, soaked from the rain.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Squall asked, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Ever since I was born." Seifer smiled, "But seriously, I gotta go."

"Fryd? (What?)" Rikku asked in shock, "We can't leave yet! Look at that weather!"

"I didn't say 'we' I said 'I'." Seifer corrected, "See you guys later." He was about to walk away until Squall called him.

"Seifer! What the hell is wrong with you?" Squall asked, "We're on a mission! You can't just leave! Where are you going? You don't even _know _this place!"

"I can handle myself, buddy." Seifer smirked, running off again.

"Please tell me all your friends aren't that weird and stupid." Rikku commented as she looked back at Squall.

"I wish I could." He replied. That's when they realized they were alone; stuck in a cave together.

"Knayd...(Great...)" Rikku muttered, looking around the cave. She was stuck. Who knew how long the weather was going to be like that? 'Gippal's not gonna like this.'

Squall noticed her looking around uncomfortably. He could tell she didn't like the idea of them being alone together. Not after what almost happened in the office room.

"When are you going to start talking to me?" He asked curiously. He knew it wa a stupid question but he needed to know.

"Hajan. (Never.)" She replied hastily, looking at the fire.

"Come on, Rikku, this is ridiculous..."

"RIDICULOUS?" She shouted, outraged. She turned to glare at him. He looked down, knowing that was a very stupid thing to say, "How is it ridiculous? The only ridiculous thing is YOU coming back!"

"You don't mean that..."

"I do too!" Rikku replied stubbornly, getting up to pace, "I was perfectly fine before you came back! Everything was great! I had Gippal and my friends and family then you come..." She stopped to look at him sadly, "Why did you come back?"

Squall sighed. It was time she knew the truth. This time they were alone and there would be no interruptions, unless Seifer popped out again. But he was alittle worried about how she would react. She said her life was perfect before he came back, maybe it was easier for her to continue hating him. If Rikku had any feelings for him still; which he was pretty sure she did, then things would get really complicated. They couldn't have that. He wasn't allowed to be with her.

"Well?" Rikku asked impatiently, "I'm sure Rinoa and her friends would've done good without you coming along."

"Probably." Squall responded, "But I had to come. I had to set things right with people."

Rikku stared at him in confusion. She sat down again, looking at him with interest. She knew she shouldn't listen let alone be talking to him, but when it came to secrets her nosiness got the best of her, "People? What people?"

Squall smiled, knowing he had her undivided attention. It was now or never. "Just...old friends...people that I loved that I...hurt."

Rikku raised a questioning eyebrow, "Go on." She wondered where he was going with this. She wondered why she was even listening to him. Whether she liked or not she knew she couldn't resist Squall Leonheart. Even if he was a complete jerk loser. She always wanted to hear what he had to say because he intrigued her.

"Rikku," Squall turned to look at her, "Those things I said two years ago...I didn't mean any of it."

Rikku's jaw dropped. He didn't say what she thought he did...did he? He didn't mean it? Any of it? Which means that he does...did love her?

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief, "You...you didn't mean it?"

He shookhis head with shame, "I had to say those things so you can hate me and move on. Laguna said if I left you with a simple good-bye then it would take you years to forget about me and move on. I didn't want that. I wanted you to move on with your life and forget me...and you did."

Rikku rubbed her head, "Ur puo, drec ec...drec ec cu...(Oh boy, this is...this is so...)" She didn't know what to say. What do you say to a guy you love that broke your heart? But he only did it to help you, "Laguna?" She asked, glancing back at him.

Squall nodded, "We both knew we were going to leave so when I began seeing you he knew it was more then just some date. That's why I had to break up with you the first time...but I couldn't stay away."

"Oh gosh." Rikku held her head, feeling a headache coming. This made things worse. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Thought you should know. Now was a good time to tell you because you did move on and there's no need for you to hate me now." He responded.

"Geez, Squall!" Rikku yelled angrily, "It was better when I was hating you! Now things are different!"

"Different?" He asked. He was right, she still did have feelings for him. Inside he was happy but he knew this wasn't a good thing. They both were with different people.

"I really...just need time to think." Rikku replied. She got up and walked to the other side of the cave. 'This isn't good...not good at all.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer?" Rinoa asked as she walked onto the airship's deck. Seifer was sitting there, looking out into the darkness of the night, "Aren't you suppose to be with Squall and Rikku?"

Seifer turned to smile at her, "I...left."

"Why?" Rinoa asked, walking up to him. He just laid there and looked out into the distance.

"I...don't know." He replied quietly.

Rinoa became worried, this wasn't like Seifer. He was so quiet and distant now. "Seifer, are you ok?"

He shrugged, smiling at her, "Peachy."

Rinoa didn't believe him, "Seifer..."

"You worry too much, Rinoa." He interrupted, turning to look at the view again, "It's adorable but annoying."

"Seifer." Rinoa kneeled down and touched his shoulder, "Something's not right with you. I'm calling you a doctor..."

"I'm fine, really." He replied.

"...ok." Rinoa sighed. She got up to leave but he stopped her.

"Rinoa." She turned to look at him in concern, "I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"I'm not a good guy." He replied, "I'm sorry for whatever I do in the future."

Rinoa walked back to him, "Seifer, what are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "I feel it, you know. I feel it inside me."

"What? Seifer, please tell me!" Rinoa cried. He was talking nonsense and it was scaring her.

"Just...be careful." He replied sadly.

Rinoa turned his face to look at her, "You're a sweeteheart, Seifer. What happened with the sorceress wasn't your fault." He nodded and looked away. She knew he didn't believe her. She kissed him gently on the lips, "I mean it, Seifer. You're a good guy."

He smirked alittle, "You think everyone is a good guy."

Rinoa looked at him with concern but smiled anyways, "Because everyone has good in them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to move out." Squall said as he saw the storm settle down. Rikku stayed away from him all night and didn't say a word. She was still in shock about their whole situation. He knew he shouldn't have told her but he felt she needed to know that she wasn't used by her first love.

Rikku nodded and walked towards the entrance, not even glancing in Squall's direction.

"Rikku."

She stopped, looking down, "Yes?" She answered, there was no reason for her to be mean to him anymore. Though she was still mad that he made her believe she was nothing to him for two years.

"Can we...at least still be friends?" He asked.

She thought about it. She wanted to be his friend...no, she wanted to be more but she couldn't. If she was to remain friends with him then things would be difficult, "I...really don't know."

"Ok." He sighed, walking out infront of her, "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally made it to the cave which was like a maze.

"We have to find the middle. That's where the documents might be." Squall said.

Rikku nodded, "Want me to lead the way?" She looked around, looking for a good place to start.

Squall snorted, "Yeah right." He knew Rikku sucked at directions.

Despite herself, she laughed, "Meanie."

Squall looked at her, alittle shocked about what she just called him. 'Meanie.' She hasn't called him that in so long, and when she said it to people it was a term of endearment. Maybe they could be friends. But Squall didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh come on, Squall!" Rikku pleaded, "Yunie, Paine, and I have been in so many mazes that I know my way to the middle of any maze!"

"Why do I not believe that?" Squall asked. Well...at least she was talking to him now.

"_Jealous_." Rikku teased. She jumped up and went down a hall, "Come on! It's this way I promise!"

The old Rikku was back. The Rikku he knew that was perky, hyperactive, and happy was back. And was he glad to see her.

He sighed, following Rikku even though he knew he shouldn't.

He followed her down several hallways, feeling like they were getting nowhere but Rikku kept assuring him that they were almost there.

"You said that last time." Squall replied. He stopped once he saw a big, scaley thing out of the corner of his eyes, "Um, Rikku. I think I found the center."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, walking up to him. She stopped and gawked at the enormous dragon, "T-that's a BIG lizard."

"Dragon." Squall corrected, pulling out his sword.

"Really big lizard." Rikku repeated, not taking her eyes off of it, "It's going to kill me. I don't wanna die!"

"Rikku-"

"I'm too young and pretty to be killed by a lizard!"

"Rikku..."

"Fire-breathing lizard!"

"Rikku!" Squall grabbed her, turning her to face him, "First of all, it's a dragon. Second, you _are _gonna die if you just stand there staring at it."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Rikku replied, pulling out her daggers.

"It's good you're finally talking to me." He smiled.

"Yeah...well, that doesn't change anything. I'm still pissed that you did that to me!" She replied, "Gippal's not gonna like this."

"Gippal?" Squall asked angrily. The dragon noticed them, turning to hiss angrily. Rikku noticed, looking at it in fear.

"Squall, you might want to..."

"What's Gippal got to do with this?"

"I'll tell you later! Right now you might wanna turn around!" She could tell he wasn't listening to her. The dragon swung it's tail around, it coming right towards them. Rikku quickly grabbed Squall, moving out the way. They landed on the ground roughly.

"Ok, dragon now. Talk, later." Squall said as he got off the ground.

"That's what I said!" Rikku shouted angrily, "No one ever listens to me!" She got up and joined Squall in fighting the dragon.

"Rikku!" Squall shouted as he shot at the dragon, "Do you see any documents?"

"Um..." Rikku jumped up, dodging the dragon's tail, "I see them! I see them!"

"Good!" Squall blocked it's claw with his sword, "Get them!"

"Pfft, are you crazy? It's too close to the dragon!" Rikku said, looking at the big angry dragon.

"Rikku!" She could tell he was struggling holding the dragon off.

"Fine." She sighed, carefully climbing behind the dragon to grab the documents.

Squall concentrated on keeping the dragon's attention on him. He was doing good until it growled angrily and turned around to see Rikku standing on it's tail.

"Rikku!" Squall sighed as she looked at him and the dragon sheepishly.

"Well...I wanna see you try to get past a big tail like this!" She yelled back, whimpering at the dragon's red eyes on her.

'Gotta do something quick, Leonheart!' Squall noticed that the dragon was no longer interested in him. He turned his head, hissing at Rikku who held the documents tightly. "Hey!" Squall shouted, trying to get it's attention, but it wasn't working. 'Plan B.' He loaded his gunblade and shot it right in the dragon's face as Rikku ran away from it. That did not make the dragon happy.

It turned to glare angrily at Squall, opening it's mouth wide. Rikku placed the documents down and watched in fear. "Fire-breathing lizard, Squall!" She shouted, warning him.

"It's a dragon!" He replied, getting ready for the attack.

The dragon released a big blast of fire towards Squall. Rikku quickly jumped infront of him and formed a shield. The fire bounced off the shield, hitting the dragon. The dragon cried out and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Rikku and Squall both fell to the floor in exhaustion. Creating that shield took a lot out of Rikku and fighting the dragon took a lot out of Squall. They laid on the ground, breathing hard.

"Squallie?" Rikku breathed, turning to look at him.

He looked at her in shock. Squallie. He was Squallie again. He would smile and celebrate if he wasn't so exhausted, "Yeah?"

"I'd love to be your friend again." She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: He finally told her the truth and Rikku wants to try being friends again. How's Gippal gonna react? I don't know about you guys but I don't think that's gonna be so easy for them. But it's good that they're back to talking at least. What's up with Seifer? Why's he talking about darkness and hearing things other people can't...hmm...I sense something bad is gonna happen! And Rinoa needs to stop keeping secrets! Not to mention Lenne's not dead, but is that really a good thing? So it was really Lenne who had Squall sent to protect Rinoa. Next up: Guess who's coming back!...go on, guess! Ok I'll just tell you, it's TIDUS! And he's bringing a friend.**


	23. Ch 22 More Problems

**CHAPTER 22: MORE PROBLEMS**

"We are back, people!" Rikku shouted as her and Squall entered the airship. Everyone watched them in curiosity as Rikku fell onto the couch in exhaustion. Squall held a lot of documents in his arms, settling them on a table. They both looked horribly beaten up.

"Oh my-Rikku!" Yuna ran to her beaten up cousin that was almost passed out on the couch, "What happened? Are you ok?"

Rikku waved her hand, trying to act like it was nothing, "Just some stupid lizard..."

"Dragon." Squall said, spreading out the documents to get a view of all of them.

"Whatever." Rikku rolled her eyes, "But it would've been easier if _someone_," She glared at Seifer, "Stuck around instead of running off like a big weirdo."

Yuna turned to glare at Seifer. When she saw him return earlier without Squall and Rikku she nearly had a heart attack. For one, he left SQUALL and RIKKU alone! Didn't he see those two hated eachother? Well, at least Rikku hated Squall. Which reminded her...

"Um, Rikku, are you...ok, _ok_?" Yuna asked, tilting her head in Squall's direction.

Rikku looked at Squall, knowing what Yuna meant. She was making sure Rikku and Squall weren't at eachother's throats again. She was also making sure her cousin wasn't emotionally hurt by staying a night with her ex-love.

"E's veha, fa fungat drehkc uid. Ra dumt sa ajanodrehk. (I'm fine, we worked things out. He told me everything.)" Rikku responded, happy that Yuna finally learned Al Bhed.

Yuna smiled, "Good. It's about time."

Rikku looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean about time? Did you know, Yunie?"

Yuna squirmed under her cousin's death glare, "He told me that night they got here...I wanted to tell you but I felt it was his job."

Rikku sighed, sitting back, "Thing's are gonna be weird now..." Yuna stared at her, wondering what she meant by that. She was about to ask until Rinoa walked into the room.

"Squall! Rikku! You're back!" She cheered, her eyes immediately locked onto the documents on the table, "THE DOCUMENTS!" She practically ran to them, pushing Squall out the way.

"Watch it, Rinoa, I'm still sore!" Squall said, rubbing his arm.

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry...I got a little excited."

"A little?" Paine asked, walking into the room, "Well the idiots and I found out interesting info on Lenne."

"What?" Everyone asked, looking at Paine. She walked further into the room, sitting at the table with all the documents. She glanced at them then looked up at Rinoa.

"Your cousin's body is gone."

"What?" Rikku and Squall asked in unison.

"Oh yeah." Yuna smiled, looking at Rikku and Squall, "They're the only ones that don't know Lenne's still alive."

"Alive? How?" Squall asked. That was impossible...the girls said they saw her disappear with their own eyes.

Rinoa shrugged, her attention on the documents again, "She told us."

"Told you? How?"

"We heard her in the Farplane." Yuna answered, "Right after Rinoa's mom left."

"Your mom?" Squall asked, looking at Rinoa.

"She just...wanted to talk." She replied. Yuna looked at her, a frown on her face. Rinoa was hiding something...

"Oh." Squall looked back at Paine, "Does Baralai know what happened to the body?"

Paine shook her head, "He said that they were digging up the bodies to give them a proper burial instead of just stashing them like they did...but Lenne's was gone."

"Creepy." Rikku muttered, shivering alittle.

"A movie sphere!" Rinoa shouted happily, holding the object in her hand.

"Let's watch it." Yuna suggested. This mystery was getting really interesting to her. Lenne was starting to seem like a shady character with a even shadier past.

Rinoa nodded in agreement, handing the movie sphere to Shinra so he could play it.

Squall sat on the couch, forgetting Rikku was already there next to him. Yuna and Paine watched with interest and amusement. 'Well...at least they weren't arguing.'

_"What's he thinking?" A female voice asked, "He's completely crazy!" _They saw Lenne run down a hallway, an alarm going off. She ignored it as she rushed to find Shuyin.

_"Riku would have never done anything like this...darnit, Lenne! Don't think of him!"_

"Rikku?" Everyone asked, looking at a confused Rikku on the couch.

"Don't look at me." She exclaimed, "I only met her once!"

"There must be another Rikku." Squall said. And there was...Sora's said that name so many times. But there's now way...no...that's impossible. How would Lenne know Riku?

_Lenne stopped, closing her eyes, "It's a risk but I have to do it." Two bug-like creatures popped out the ground. Lenne looked at them, "Go free Shuyin from the cage!" She ordered. The heartless obediently ran off._

The screen went fuzzy then blank.

"Well that sucked." Rikku pouted, "It doesn't explain anything!"

"It explains enough." Rinoa replied, her eyes still locked on the screen, "I want to go to that place."

"Are you crazy? Bevelle is a very strict place! We can't just walk up in there!" Rikku said.

"Isn't the guy in charged your boyfriend?" Rinoa asked, looking at Paine.

"Yes." Paine answered, ignoring Rikku's giggles.

"Then he'll let us in."

"It's not that simple, Rinoa." Squall sighed, "Bevelle's very protective when it comes to their secrets. And this seems like a pretty big secret."

"I agree with Squallie."

"SQUALLIE?" Everyone asked in shock, looking from Rikku to Squall.

Yuna smiled widely, "He's Squallie again?"

"Who the hell is Squallie?" Seifer asked, looking at Squall, "If that's you, man, then shoot yourself."

"Seifer, can you please go fuck yourself." Squall replied harshly.

Rikku giggled, "Anyways, we know Lenne's alive. That's good enough, right?"

"Wrong." Squall answered, "We need to get her to Traverse Town. She's not safe by herself."

Rikku thought a moment, "I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Gippal." She replied, not looking at anyone. Squall knew why too, and there was no way he was involving Gippal in this.

"No..."

"How?" Rinoa asked, interrupting Squall's protesting.

"Gippal and Nooj. They're pretty good with Baralai. They were there with us during the Vegnagun thingy too." Rikku explained.

"Call them here tomorrow." Rinoa said as she grabbed some documents and made her way back to the cabin. People began exiting back to their cabins too.

Rikku glanced at Squall, seeing he was staring off into space again. She put on a fake happy smile, "Night, Squallie!"

"Night." He replied. He didn't even glance in her direction. Rikku frowned then walked out the room.

"It's good you're friends again." Yuna commented as she put the documents Rinoa didn't take in a safe place.

Squall didn't even realize she was there. He thought everyone left already.

"Yeah." He replied, running a hand through his hair, "She's very forgiveful."

Yuna watched him closely, he didn't _look _happy. "You ok? You look...down."

"Do I?" He asked. Yuna should know why he does. He did tell her that he still loves Rikku.

"Gippal." Yuna said, smirking alittle, "You don't want Gippal to help?"

Squall shrugged, "I mean...if he can help Rinoa find her cousin then, sure. But..."

"But him and Rikku are gonna be together and your a selfish jerk who doesn't want that." Yuna finished. Squall gave her a death glare, "Hey! I'm just calling it how I see it." She replied, looking at him innocently.

"Good night, Yuna." He muttered, getting up to leave too.

Yuna sighed, "Drama, drama, drama." She felt a cold chill pass by her. She shivered and looked over her shoulder to see no one there. 'Creepy...' She turned her attention back to the documents. Placing them neatly in the safe.

"Yuna."

She jumped and turned to see Seifer. She sighed, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest, "It's just you...you scared me! I thought you went to your cabin already."

Seifer shrugged, smirking at her, "Left my..." He glanced around and saw a pen on the table, next to Yuna, "Pen."

"Pen?" Yuna asked, confused. She glanced down at the pen that was on the table. Seifer walked up to her, not taking his eyes off of hers as he grabbed the pen. Yuna was feeling really uncomfortable.

"You have very beautiful unique eyes." He smiled, touching her cheek.

"Thanks." Yuna blushed, ducking under his arm to get away from him.

"Calm down, Yuna, it was just a compliment." He smiled, turning to look at her shocked face, "I kinda got a thing for someone else here."

"Who?" Yuna asked curiously. Seifer was really acting different from when he did before.

He shrugged, walking towards the exit, "No one in particular...she just interests me."

Yuna watched him leave. 'What's that mean?' She felt another chill, but for some reason she liked this one.

_"Listen, I'll be back. I promise. It's only for awhile."_

Yuna gasped, remembering that voice. How could she forget it?

"...Tidus!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku tossed around in her bed. She couldn't sleep! Everything happening was just so weird! And now she knew the truth about Squall, which meant there was no reason for her to be a brat to him anymore, right? But why was he looking so...depressed earlier? She knew she shouldn't have mentioned Gippal, but she thought Squall wouldn't care. They _were_ just friends.

Rikku groaned, kicking her blankets off of her as she got out of bed. She had to talk to Squall. Something was bothering him and she wanted to know what. She was his friend and no matter what happened between them, she cared for him deeply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat on the bed, documents surrounding her. Squall looked at her, seeing her concentrating on each of them. She was stressing over this way too mcuh. He wished she'd just let him worry about it.

"Any room for me on there?" He asked, pointing at the bed.

Rinoa looked up, smiling, "Oh, sorry, Squall! Forgot about you."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." He muttered, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Rinoa bit her bottom lip, looking at him thoughtfully. She has been ignoring him; spending most of her time on her cousin's disappearance. Then she remembered what her mother said. "Sorry if you feel I've been neglecting you."

"I don't feel it, I _know _it." He replied, taking off his shoes. He didn't know why he cared so much. But he knew deep inside he needed to concentrate more on Rinoa or his mind would wander back to Rikku. He couldn't have that happen. And Rinoa having all her attention on Lenne wasn't helping.

Rinoa smiled, getting off the middle of the bed to stand infront of him, "You know I love you, Squall."

"Yup." He replied, concentrating on his shoes.

Rinoa frowned, he wasn't even paying attention to her like he use to. Maybe her mom was right. "Are you mad at me?"

That question caused Squall to look up at her quickly. Was he acting like he was mad at her? He was mad alright, but not at her. 'Squall, you idiot, here she is paying attention to you like you wanted and you aren't even doing anything!'

"No." He smiled. He hesitated awhile before putting his hands on her hips. She smiled down at him.

"Good. You know what?" She pushed him back onto the bed and settled ontop of him, "No more documents and mysteries tonight, ok?"

"Ok." He replied before she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku walked down the hallway seeing that Squall's cabin door was open, the light from his room shining into the dark hallway. 'Good! He's awake! Now I don't have to wake him up to talk to him. He gets grumpy.' She smiled and made her way to his cabin.

Once she got to his cabin, she frooze as she saw the scene infront of her. Rinoa and Squall...Rikku's eyes widened in shock as she saw his hand move up her body, under her shirt. She wanted to move, walk away but she couldn't take her eyes away from the horrible scene. He was kissing _her_, touching _her_. Rinoa. His fiancee. She felt that pain in her chest again, like someone was breaking her heart into millions of pieces.

Rinoa moved her head to kiss on Squall's neck, her hands moving down to his pants. That's when Squall seen her. Rikku was standing at their doorway, watching them in complete shock. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she began to frown. Before, he could react she was gone. Running off down the hall.

"RIKKU!" Squall shouted, pushing Rinoa off him as he ran after her.

Rinoa landed on the ground roughly, "OUCH!..." She shrieked, rubbing her butt, "Rikku?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku ignored his calls, running to the airship's exit. She could already feel the tears sting her eyes as the ramp slowly opened to let her out.

"Rikku!" Squall yelled, spotting her by the ramp exit, "Rikku, wait!"

She glanced back at him angrily, tears spilling out her eyes. Before he could say anything she ran down the ramp into the rain.

"RIKKU!" He yelled, running after her again.

Rikku stopped, noticing three people infront of her. It was storming outside but Rikku could see their faces under the hoods.

Squall stopped at the top of the ramp, looking down at them in confusion. 'Who are those guys?'

Rikku pushed the hood off of one of them and kissed him furiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. Squall watched in shock and anger as the man responded back to her kiss.

She pulled away from him and smiled, happy that it was raining so he couldn't see that she was crying, "GIPPAL!"

"Hey...Rikku." He smiled, alittle shocked by her sudden kiss. She has never kissed him like that before.

The other two guys took off their hoods, watching the Al Bheds in amusement.

"Where's our kiss?" Baralai asked.

"Go get Paine." Rikku replied teasingly.

"Rikku, what are you doing out here in the storm? You're gonna catch a cold." Gippal said, wrapping an arm around her. He looked up and saw Squall watching them, "Oh." He muttered angrily.

"We got your message." Nooj said.

"What message?" Rikku asked, confused. She didn't call them yet.

"To meet you here...didn't you send for us?" Nooj asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, but I didn't send for you yet." Rikku responded.

"Oh well, we're here. So let's get out this damn rain." Baralai said as him and Nooj made their way up the ramp.

Rikku clutched onto Gippal as they walked up the ramp where Squall was still at. He never took his eyes off of Rikku, but she avoided him as she rested her head against Gippal's chest.

Gippal nudged Squall roughly out the way as they walked past. Squall gritted his teeth but managed to stay calm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Squall got back to his cabin he saw Rinoa on the bed, waiting for him. Her face was hard as she crossed her arms.

"What?" He sighed, not even looking at her as he leaned against the doorway. He couldn't believe Rikku saw them...how stupid and careless could he be?

"What's going on with you and Rikku?" She asked angrily. There was no beating around the bush, she saw it. Everyone saw it.

"Nothing..."

"Squall Leonheart! Don't lie to me!" She interrupted hastily, "I'm not stupid, ok? I know that you have something for her, I just wanna know what."

"Rinoa, this really ain't the best time." He replied. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He needed rest, something to make his tiredness go away.

"When is?" She asked, watching him make his way to the bed, "I'm your fiancee, remember? We don't keep things from eachother."

"Right," He snorted, landing onto the bed on his stomache, "Because everyone knows you don't keep secrets, Rinoa."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, looking at his back, "And would you look at me? First you say I neglect you and now you treat me like the last person you want to be with! What's wrong?"

He sighed, turning his head to look at her, "Rikku and I...we had a relationship."

Rinoa's eyes widened as she got off the bed, "You and Rikku! When were you going to tell me this?"

He shrugged, "Never, I guess. I was just going to act like it never existed." He turned his head away from her again, muttering, "What a fucking stupid idea that was."

"She was the one you were in love with." Rinoa said, "My mom was right."

"Your mom?" That caused him to look at her again, "What did you mom say about Rikku?"

"Nothing." She lied, looking down, "Just that. Do you...do you still love her?"

Squall couldn't answer that question, "I'm really tired now. We'll talk later." Before she could respond he turned off the light and got under the covers.

'He does.' Rinoa thought sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bad news, guys. We have to leave." Quistis said as she walked into the bridge, "Got off the phone with headmaster Cid, it seems our world is getting attacked."

"He needs us SeeD's to protect it." Zell added.

Yuna nodded, "Ok, we'll still work on the mission here. If we find out anymore interesting news about Lenne then we'll contact you."

"Can we?" Paine asked, not knowing if they had a way to talk to someonefrom another world.

"Here." Rinoa said, handing them a odd-looking cell, "The King gave it to me. It allows me to talk to people from other worlds. If you find anything on my cousin, _anything_, then call me."

"I have an idea." Seifer spoke up, "Leon's not coming with us back to our world. He's still gonna be helping out the keyblade master in Traverse Town. He can stay and help. He does know a lot about Ansem and Kingdom Hearts."

Rinoa hesistated a moment, glancing at Rikku. Rikku seemed to be avoiding both of them lately, hanging mostly around Gippal. 'She's with him now...nothing bad can happen as long as Gippal's around.' "Ok, Squall, you stay."

"What?" Rikku asked, "Now way! We're fine without him!"

"Yeah, we got this." Gippal agreed.

"Seifer's right, we need someone who knows about Kingdom Hearts to stay." Yuna said. She looked at the anger in Rikku's eyes. 'Great...what happened now? I thought they were fine with eachother.'

"I'll..I'll stay." Squall said. glancing at Rinoa, "We'll find Lenne in no time."

She smiled, happy to hear that, "Good, I know you will, Squall. You never let me down." Rikku turned her head as Rinoa kissed Squall.

"Ok then." Gippal muttered darkly, not happy about Squall staying, "I guess you'll be leaving today?"

"Yes, about now." Quistis replied, looking at her watch.

"Guys! Ya might wanna come to the beach! There's some strange stuff happening in the water, brudda!" Wakka yelled, waving for them to follow him.

"Now what?" Squall sighed as they made their way to the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The water is...acting weird." Wakka said, watching it move back and forth.

"It's water, Wakka, how does it act weird?" Nooj asked, examining it. He had to admit it was different somehow.

"That's what I said." Lulu said, holding Vidina back so he wouldn't run to play in the water. Everyone was saying the water was perfectly fine but no one wanted to go near it.

Squall stepped forward, Rinoa and Rikku watching him in fear. He kneeled down to touch it, it was oddly cold.

"I say someone goes in it." Seifer said, "I volunteer Irvine."

"Hey!" Irvine yelled, "No way am I dieing."

"It's water, don't be such a wuss." Seifer replied.

Yuna stepped forward, walking past Squall. He looked up to see her staring at the sky, a smile on her face.

"Yuna?" He asked, she looked alittle crazy with that smile.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked, stepping forward to stand next to her, "What do you see?"

"He's back." She smiled. A light formed in the sky as something landed in the water, splashing Squall, Yuna, and Rikku.

Yuna ran into the water as Squall and Rikku shook the water off of themselves.

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted, watching Yuna dive under water.

She was about to run after her until Squall grabbed her arm, "Let her go. Maybe she sees something we didn't."

Rikku was about to respond angrily until she saw Yuna swim back up to the surface, gasping for air.

Yuna frowned, looking around the water, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Lulu asked confused.

A body popped up from under the water, surprising everyone. He shook the water out of his blonde hair as he smiled at the people who stared at him.

"Who's that?" Quistis asked curiously.

Rinoa shrugged as Lulu, Paine, Rikku, Wakka, Squall, and Yuna smiled.

"TIDUS!" They cheered.

"I get a 'welcome home' party?" He asked, swimming towards Yuna, "Man, this is sweet!"

Yuna swam into his arms, holding him like her life depended on it, "Welcome home!"

"Glad to be back." He replied, backing away from her alittle to kiss her.

"AWWWWW!" All the girls swoon as the guys rolled their eyes.

"Get a room, ya!" Wakka yelled.

"Who told you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus replied, looking around the water.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, watching him.

"Where is she?" He asked, still looking around, "YOU WON ALREADY! YOU CAN HOLD YOUR BREATH LONGER THEN ME, COME UP NOW!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion then around the beach for the girl he was talking about.

"_She_?" Yuna asked, feeling alittle worried.

"It's not like that, Yuna." Tidus smiled, "She's just a friend. Actually, she's a gift for them." He looked up at Rinoa, Squall, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Seifer.

"Us?" Quistis asked, puzzled.

"I like him." Seifer smiled, "He doesn't even know use and he gives us a present!"

"Not to mention it's a girl." Irvine smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Just like you, Irvy, always thinking about the girls." A voice said.

They all turned around to see a wet girl smiling at her. Her brown hair stuck to her head and her yellow dress soaked.

"Don't just stand there!" She teased, her green eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'm cold!"

Irvine ran to her, practically smashing her into his arms, "SELPHIE! SELPHIE, YOU'RE BACK!"

She was shocked at first, but she recovered quickly, taking his hat and putting it on herself, "Yeah, I told you I would be."

The rest of them ran to greet her as Rikku and the others stared in confusion.

"Who's she?" Paine asked as Tidus and Yuna made their way to them.

"Selphie, she was an old friend of mine in my other world." Tidus explained.

"She moved to Balamb Gardens to become a SeeD though." Squall added, smiling as Selphie and Rinoa hugged.

"I like her dress." Rikku smiled.

"Man, I feel all warm inside." Tidus smiled cockily, "I made people happy."

Yuna smiled, and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Same old Tidus." Lulu and Rikku sighed.

"Hey, Squall, didn't expect to see you here." Tidus said, smiling at him.

"It's Leon now." Gippal said, ignoring Squall's glare.

"Leon?" Tidus asked.

"It's a long story." Squall replied.

"Hey, Squall!" Selphie yelled, "Rinoa tells me you guys are engaged!"

Squall glanced at Rikku, seeing she was trying to look casual. But she wasn't fooling him, "Yeah."

"You better treat her good, meanie!" Selphie replied angrily.

"Wow." Paine and Lulu said.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Sound like someone you know?" Paine asked, looking at Rikku.

"What?" Rikku asked, confused. She had no clue what they were talking about.

"Nevermind." Lulu sighed.

"Oui kioc yna cu sayh. (You guys are so mean.)" Rikku muttered as they all walked away.

"It's tough being Al Bhed, huh?" Gippal said, wrapping an arm around her, "No one ever tells us anything."

Rikku smiled and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus and Selphie were updated on what was going on with Lenne. That's when Selphie remembered something.

"Here, I...found this on Destiny Islands. By the tree Riku always sat at." She reached into her pocket and placed a necklace on the table.

"Riku?" Rinoa asked, grabbing the necklace to examine it. It was silver with a heart chain.

"Riku was a boy that was on the island with Sora and us. He was one of Sora's best friends. He disappeared too." Tidus explained.

"That's why Sora kept mentioning a Riku." Squall said.

"Look what it says," Selphie said, leaning over Rinoa's shoulder, "'You do have a heart, Lenne. Love Riku.'"

"Lenne?"

"Heart?"

"Love Riku?"

Everyone stared at eachother. Lenne must have been on Destiny Islands, and she had to know what happened to Riku and Kairi.

"Great." Squall sighed, "Even more reason to find her."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Sora's going nuts looking for his friends. And maybe Lenne would know where they're at."

Rinoa sighed, handing to necklace to Squall, "Just...just find her Squall. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"None of us do." Tidus said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa, Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell left back to protect their world from the heartless as Squall stayed behind in Spira.

He was glad Tidus was back, now he can work with someone that understood things like him. Unlike Gippal...He grimaced. What was Rikku's deal? She stayed around him like some love-sick puppy now. Not that he blamed her...she wasn't exactly happy about seeing him and Rinoa in that position.

He sighed and looked up to see Rikku and Gippal laughing. She was ignoring him on purpose. 'This is childish! Rinoa's my fiancee, Gippal's her boyfriend, then why are we acting this way?'

"Sucks to be you." Tidus said, sitting next to Squall.

Squall glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Tidus smiled, "C'mon now, I ain't that stupid." He tilted his head in Gippal's direction, "Rikku and Gippal. They're getting real cozy."

"Shut up."

"Sorry...I'm just saying. Yuna tells me you told her the truth already. So why is she still mad?"

"She wasn't before." Squall explained, "She...saw something."

Tidus raised an eyebrow questioningly, "As in...?"

"Me and Rinoa."

"Stop there!" Tidus held his hands up, giving Squall a disgusted look, "Don't need to hear more."

"Not like that, you idiot." Squall replied, "We were just kissing."

"There had to be more then 'just kissing' to have Rikku like that." Tidus said, watching as Rikku gave Gippal another kiss.

Tidus chuckled, shaking his head, "You sure know how to screw things up. Same old Squall...or Leon."

"Call me Squall." Squall responded, glaring at Gippal, "_Friends_ can do that."

Gippal noticed Squall glaring at him. "There a problem, Leon?" He asked, turning to meet his glare.

"Gippal, tuh'd cdynd yhodrehk. (Gippal, don't start anything.)" Rikku muttered, tugging athim to look at her again.

"Lyh'd ramb ed ev dryd kio yhhuoc sa. (Can't help it if that guy annoys me.)" Gippal replied, kissing Rikku again.

'That's it.' Squall stood up and grabbed Gippal roughly by the shoulder, turning him around, "That _guy _has a name. And if you have a problem then we can solve it now."

"Let's do it." Gippal smiled angrily.

"Stop it, you guys! You're being stupid!" Rikku yelled, looking at them in fear. 'Not again...' She looked at Tidus helplessly. He sighed getting up to break them up.

"You guys, let's-" Gippal pushed Tidus out the way and swung at Squall, hitting him across the face.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku screamed. Yuna came running in, hearing the commotion. She spotted Tidus on the floor.

"Tidus!" She ran to him.

"I'm ok." Tidus sighed, his back hit the table though, "Worry about _them_."

Yuna turned to see Squall tackle Gippal onto the ground, continuously punching him.

"STOP IT!" Rikku yelled, "YUNIE, MAKE THEM STOP!"

Gippal managed to headbutt Squall, causing him to fall off of him. He got up and began to pummel Squall.

Tidus quickly got up, grabbing Gippal as Squall got up. He was ready to attack him until Rikku quickly moved in his way.

"I said STOP IT!" She yelled angrily.

He glanced at her then glared at Gippal, clenching his fist dangerously. Gippal was glaring in return, ready to attack him again but Tidus had a good grip on him.

"Fine." He muttered darkly, walking away.

Rikku sighed in relief, turning to look at Gippal as Tidus released him.

"I hate that guy." He muttered.

"You couldn't just leave it alone? I expect that from Squall, but I thought you were different." She replied, walking away angrily.

"RA CDYNDAT ED! (HE STARTED IT!)" Gippal yelled, running after her.

"Ow." Tidus said, holding his back in pain.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked with concern, she examined his back.

"Fine." He lied, "Is this what you had to put up with?"

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Let's go somewhere. This place is too much drama for me." Tidus suggested.

"Where?"

"The Springs." He smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Sometimes Squall can be stupid, huh? Just when they were becoming friends again...Well at least Rinoa's gone. But they still have Gippal to worry about. And him and Squall aren't exactly the best of friends. On a good note, Tidus is back! Yay! I missed him. More clues to the mystery on Lenne...does anyone think they know where she's at or what she's doing. And she does have a connection to Riku from KH. Oh, and don't hate Squall, it's not his fault he's a _guy_. Sigh I know how you feel, Rikku. I caught a boy once too...(that asshole...) Anyways, as the title sed 'more problems' and I think it's stressing poor Yunie out. Coming up: Can Squall and Gippal be nice to eachother? And what's wrong with Seifer? He's freaking everyone out! And who's this girl that 'interests' him?**


	24. Ch 23 Tifa Knows

**CHAPTER 23: TIFA KNOWS**

"I told you I'm sorry!" Gippal sighed as Rikku continued to ignore him, "He was asking for it, Rikku! You seen how he was all in my face!"

Rikku rolled her eyes and continued to pretend to work on a machina. She knew that Squall was picking a fight but Gippal was too. They both were and they both were being stupid. Now poor Tidus hurt his back and not to mention how stressed Yuna probably was.

'Poor Yunie,' She thought, 'It must be tough for her to deal with my problems. I know it's more then tough for me.'

"And he has some nerve even trying to be your friend after what he did to you." Gippal continued, getting even madder as he talked about Squall.

Rikku looked at him then, alittle nervous, "Well...you see...about that...he didn't mean it."

Gippal looked at her, "What do you mean he didn't mean it?" He asked, outraged, "Of course he fucking meant it! He wouldn't have said it if he hadn't!"

"That's where you're wrong, mister...and watch your mouth!" Rikku replied.

He glared down at her, waiting for her to continue, "Well..." He said once he saw she wasn't.

Rikku shrugged, "I don't wanna tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get madder and I don't want that." She replied.

"Rikku, Damm sa un E'mm ycg res socamv. (Rikku, Tell me or I'll ask him myself.)" Gippal said, watching her gasp in shock.

"WHAT? It's really none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you didn't blackmail me, meanie!"

Gippal sighed, "You still have feelings for him." It wasn't a question, he knew she still did.

"Gippal..."

"You know what, Rikku?" He interrupted, not looking at her, "Just go check up on him. I'm going to the temple for awhile."

"Gippal, please..." She sadly watched him leave, not even sparing her a glance. She sighed once he was gone, wondering if she should take his advice and check on Squall.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Squall examined his face in the mirror. 'That asshole left me a bruise. He better have a fucking black eye or there's gonna be hell to pay.' He thought darkly. He began to feel bad for Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus. Especially Yuna and Tidus since they had nothing to do with it but somehow they were also pulled into the drama.

"Yuffie was right. This is a fucking soap opera." He muttered as he splashed water on his face.

"Who's Yuffie?" He heard Rikku ask. He quickly stood up and turned to look at her in shock. What was she doing here? Wasn't she suppose to be out babysitting that asshole?

"An old friend." He replied, looking at her with curiousity, "Where's Gippal?"

She looked down quickly, "He...left back to the temple for awhile. I came to see how you were."

"Me?" That shocked him, she actually cared, "You ain't mad at me anymore?"

"I was never..." She stopped, knowing he knew she was, "No I'm not mad. I got mad over something real stupid and I'm sorry, ok?"

He shrugged, smirking, "You're forgiven." He turned back towards the sink as she glared at his back in shock and anger.

"Ex-cuse me?" She asked angrily, "_I'm _forgiven? What about you!"

"What about me?' He asked, turning to glare back at her, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ur so-dryd'c ed! E's mayjehk pavuna E cyo cusadrehk E naknad du ouin lulgo pidd! (Oh my-that's it! I'm leaving before I say something I regret to your cocky butt!)" Squall didn't understand her well but he heard the word 'leave'.

"Rikku!" He quickly grabbed her arm before she could leave, "What the hell? What did I do wrong _now_? You're the one that got all pissy with me after you caught me with Rinoa, which isn't even suppose to be a bad thing since she IS my fiancee..."

"YOU were with HER in the room where WE had OUR first time!" Rikku yelled, interrupting him, "And I'm not suppose to be mad about it?"

Squall opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what. She _had _a point but..."Are you mad because we were doing that in the room or because I was doing that with her?"

Rikku quickly looked down, not wanting to answer the question, "Ed tuach'd syddan. (It doesn't matter.)"

"Yes it does." He replied softly, lifting her chin up.

She gazed at him for awhile before she felt the phone Rinoa gave them vibrate. She looked down at it to see a green light beeping.

"Someone's calling." Squall sighed, looking at it too. He released her arm so she could answer it. Her perky voice coming back as she talked.

"Hello?"

"Hey...um...this isn't Leon." The voice said, filled with confusion.

"Rikku speaking." Rikku replied.

"No way!" The other voice gasped, "Rikku! It's me! Yuffie!"

"Yuffie..." Rikku looked at Squall in confusion as he shook his head and looked down, rubbing his temples.

"Yuffie Kisagari! I was your penpal! Leon didn't tell you about me did he? That jerk! I told him to tell you I said hi!"

"YUFFIE!" Rikku shrieked, remembering her, "You know Squall? Wow...this is unbelievable!" She stared at him in disbelief, alittle angry that he didn't tell her about Yuffie.

"Yup...but I'm not allowed to call him that!" Yuffie replied, "I'm not _special _enough."

Rikku giggled as Squall looked at her in confusion, wondering what they were talking about.

"What she want?" He asked. Rikku rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"So how're things with you and Vinnie?" She asked as she leaned against the doorway. Squall grumbled.

"Vinnie? Oh...they're good. I got him talking and..." Squall snatched the phone from Rikku as she gasped in shock.

"I was talking!"

"Hey, Yuffie, this is Leon. Any particular reason you're calling? This phone is to be used for important stuff only."

"I was talking to Rikku, Leon!" Yuffie responded angrily, "And yes there is a reason I called. We got info on that Lenne girl. Rinoa told me to call you."

"Information on Lenne?" Squall asked as Rikku watched him with interest, "What?"

"She has an old friend that knows more about her then anyone."

"Name?"

"Tifa Lockheart. She lives in some other world though." Yuffie sighed, "I know her. Tifa...how does she know this Lenne character...oh no!"

"What?" He didn't like the way she said that.

"Man! How come I didn't remember this before! I tell you, Leon, I have the worse memory ever..."

"Yuffie, just tell me what you know."

"Ok, when Tifa came to join us on our mission to defeat Sephiroth she was all 'sorry' about something. No one, especially Cloud, knew what the girl was talking. Then one day an old 'friend' of her comes to visit our campsite. Her name was Lenne..."

"You met Lenne and you didn't even remember!" Squall yelled in disbelief, "Yuffie, lay off the materia."

"Leave the materia out of this!" Yuffie replied angrily, "Anyways her and Tifa were really close...like the kinda close were you guys have a history together. Then one day...she disappeared. Tifa was acting strange and...the next day Aeris died."

Squall thought a moment. Maybe Lenne and Tifa's connection had to do something with Aeris dieing.

"You still there...?"

"Thanks for the information, Yuffie. We'll make our way to her world and talk to her."

"But-"

"Bye." Squall hung up on her before she got another word in.

"We're going to another world?" Rikku asked, hearing what he told Yuffie.

Squall nodded, "Tell Yuna and Tidus to get ready. We gotta talk to Tifa."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yunie! Chocobo-hair! Where are you?" Rikku yelled as she walked around the airship. Ever since the fight, Yuna and Tidus were nowhere to be found, "Where could they be."

"They left." Rikku turned to see Brother sulking in a corner.

"Where too?" She asked, "And what you whining about now?"

"Yuna left with that...guy..." Brother said, looking down sadly, "They went to the Springs."

Rikku smiled, "Ooohh...wonder what they're doing there..." Her smile widened as Brother continued to sulk.

"Leave him alone, Rikku. You know how he feels about Yuna." Paine said as she walked into the Bridge.

"That's the thing!" Rikku exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "He shouldn't _feel _about her like that! That's our COUSIN you pervert!"

Paine chuckled as Brother glared at Rikku harder.

"Find them?" Squall asked, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"We're leaving?" Paine asked.

Squall nodded, glancing at Brother. He was huddled in a little corner crying his eyes out. 'What the hell is his problem?'

"Yuna left with Tidus." Rikku answered, seeing him look at Brother in confusion, "Just ignore him. He needs to find a girl that's NOT related to us."

"Oh." Squall replied, "And they went...?"

"Springs." Paine and Rikku said in unison. Paine hid her smirk but Rikku wasn't so good at it.

"And what's so funny?" Squall asked. No matter how old he gets, he'd never understand females.

"Nothing." Rikku giggled. Brother cried out in frustration and anger as he got up and ran out the Bridge.

Squall looked at them, even more confused then he was before.

"Aw, Squallie, hasn't Laguna ever talked to you about the birds and bees?" Rikku teased.

"You of all people should know I know about the birds and bees quite well." Squall responded.

Paine looked at him in disgust, "Did not need to hear that...seriously."

Rikku blushed lightly then continued, "Well you're a healthy 20 year old male...use your brain...for once." Squall glared at her, "Say you were gone for 3 years, leaving the girl you love..."

"He was and he did." Paine interrupted as Squall and Rikku shot her death glares. She shrugged, smirking, "I'm just saying..."

"Anyways!" Rikku continued, "But you didn't get to do...it. What's the first thing you do when you come back?"

Squall thought a moment then smirked, "Eat?"

Paine laughed as Rikku sighed in exasperation, "Vihho, oui'na y vihho kio, Squall. (Funny, you're a funny guy, Squall.)"

"I try." He replied.

"No...he has a point." Paine said, "We are talking about _Tidus _here."

"So you think Yuna and Tidus are out showing their love for eachother?" Squall asked, knowing they were probably right. Yuna's only been saving herself for Tidus and Tidus had it bad for Yuna.

"Oh no." Rikku shook her head, a knowing smirk on her face, "I don't think, I know."

"We know you don't think." Paine muttered.

"Wanna bet on that?" Squall asked, digging into his pockets. He knew he was gonna lose the bet but they haven't teased eachother in so long. He missed that.

"Ok!" Rikku replied, opening her belt pockets to see what they could bet.

Paine rolled her eyes, but something caught her eye. Her gaze was locked on the doorway, looking at Yuna and Tidus. Her jaw dropped as she saw their hair was messed up (well Tidus's was more crazy then usual) and their clothing looks like it was thrown on in a hurry.

"Um...Squall?"

"Huh?" He asked, not paying attention as he grabbed gil from his pocket.

"You might not wanna bet Rikku." Paine replied, her eyes never leaving the couple at the doorway. Yuna blushed, looking down. Tidus just stood there, smirking. 'Men...'

"Don't try to talk him out of it now, Paine. I'm 'bout to when some big gil..." Rikku stopped as she looked up and saw Yuna, "Ooohh, Yunie!"

Squall turned to see what they were looking at, noticing the huge grin on Tidus's face, "Dammit! Tidus, you owe me 50 gil!" Rikku smiled, sticking out her hand as Squall placed 50 gil in it.

"Just like Highschool." Yuna sighed, shaking her head.

"Yunie, we need to talk." Rikku grabbed Paine as she threw an arm around her cousin, "I want details!"

"RIKKU!" Yuna shrieked, turning even more red.

"Not those kind!" Rikku replied hastilly, "Guys, we're going to Lulu's for awhile..." Rikku, Paine, and Yuna stopped as they saw Gippal standing infront of them.

"H-hi, Gippal." Yuna greeted. If she felt awkward then she couldn't imagine how Rikku and Squall were feeling right now.

"Yuna." Gippal smiled, "What happened to your hair?"

"Long story." Paine answered, pushing Rikku and Yuna out the door towards the elevator, "We were just leaving."

"I think I should stay." Rikku said, looking back at Squall, Tidus, and Gippal.

"No, because if you stay then there's going to be a fight." Paine muttered as she pushed them into the elevator.

"If I don't stay there's going to be a fight anyways!"

"They need to talk." Paine replied, "And Yuna needs to tell us how her first time was."

"Paine!" Yuna exclaimed, becoming even more embarassed.

"Oh be quiet, Yuna, it's a very natural thing." Paine said, turning to look at the guys, "Play nice!" The elevator doors closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal turned around to look at Squall once they left, "Nice bruise. Too bad it isn't permanent like that scar."

Squall clutched the chair next to him, trying to control his anger.

"Come _on_, guys!" Tidus sighed, "I'm in a very good mood! Do not mess with my buzz!"

"Look, I just came back to tell you to stay the hell away from Rikku." Gippal said, ignoring Tidus's plead.

"I am in a very good mood..." Tidus continued, rolling his eyes as Gippal and Squall got in eachother's faces.

"It's really not your decision who Rikku hangs around now is it?" Squall replied angrily.

"You know, It was amazing..."

"It's not, but it is my concern." Gippal said.

"Everything was perfect!"

"Well, you have nothing to be concerned about." Squall said. He was trying to control his anger but Gippal wasn't making it easy. He was starting to think Gippal wanted him to hit him.

"Come on, you guys! I'm trying to tell you guys my feelings!" Tidus exclaimed, hoping they would stop. He thought if they talked like the girls did then maybe they wouldn't fight.

"Go ahead, hit me. You know you want to." Gippal said, baiting Squall.

"Happy buzz gone." Tidus sighed as he stepped in between them, "Can we stop this? Gippal, Squall is Rikku's friend no matter what. She's allowed to see him."

"But..."

"And Squall, Gippal is Rikku's boyfriend so he's allowed to kiss on her and do unmentionable things to her!" Squall glared at Tidus, "And you can't keep getting mad about it because you guys aren't together anymore!"

Tidus stopped, noticing both guys were glaring angrily at him, "Well...it's the truth." He gulped, stepping away from them before he got hurt.

"Who's side are you on?" Squall asked.

"Yeah!" Gippal exclaimed.

"Man, don't do this!" Tidus sighed. He really didn't want to pick sides. He barely knew Gippal but they were pretty good aqaintances, but Squall and him were good friends.

"Hey, bruddas!" Wakka greeted, walking into the room, "Lulu and the girls kicked me out so they could talk."

Everyone turned to look at Wakka. He stared back at them in fear, "Um...I came at a bad time didn't I?"

Tidus nodded, mouthing 'run'. Wakka turned on his heel to leave until Squall stopped him.

"Wakka, let me ask you something."

"Er...when you guys leaving to that other world?" Wakka asked hastilly, not wanting to hear the question.

"Leaving? Another world?" Gippal turned to glare back at Squall, "Who's 'you guys'?"

"Nice job, Wakka." Tidus muttered.

"Me, Tidus, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku." Squall replied, smirking alittle as he watched Gippal get even more mad.

"Rikku is going nowhere with you!" Gippal yelled.

"We need her. There's no YRP without the R." Tidus said.

"Ya, without her it'll just be...YP." Wakka added.

Squall and Tidus looked at Wakka like he was the most stupid person in the world. 'Boy, I missed his dumb remarks.' Squall thought, smiling.

"I'm coming too then." Gippal said.

"I don't think so." Squall replied. He grabbed his gunblade and walked towards the exit.

"We'll see about that." Gippal smirked as he made his way out the door first, "She may still be your friend but you can only have one fiancee."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Squall asked angrily. He didn't like what Gippal said and if he tried anything stupid then he might just have to give Gippal a permanent matching scar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rikku, Paine, Lulu, and Yuna walked out the hut giggling as the guys came towards them.

"Chick time over?" Wakka asked as Vidina ran to him. He picked him up, "Daddy's back, Vidina. They didn't convert you did they?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, Wakka, we did some weird voodoo on our son and now he wants to start wearing Rikku's thongs." She said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, offended, "Only I can pull off the whole thong thing!"

"Gummi's over there. Let's go, people." Squall said as he walked past them. He was in a rush to leave before Gippal provoked him even more.

"We're leaving?" Yuna asked in confusion.

Tidus nodded, "Other world." He wrapped an arm around her as they walked to the gummi, "And you have no idea how happy I am that we are."

"Ditto." Yuna replied, smiling.

Rikku looked at Gippal nervously as Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina made there way back into the hut.

"Um...are you still mad at me?" She asked, looking down. She felt horrible even though she knows she didn't do anything wrong.

"No." He smiled, glancing at Squall who was boarding the ship. Squall looked back at them, watching them carefully. "Come here." Gippal grabbed Rikku and walked out of Squall's view.

"You're not mad I'm leaving are you?" She asked as they stood behind a hut.

"Actually I've been thinking. How long have we known eachother?"

Rikku thought a moment, "Practically our whole lives." She answered, looking at him in confusion. Why was he asking that?

"And you know I love you, right?"

"...yeah." She answered carefully. Now he was really starting to confuse and worry her.

"Good." He smiled, getting down on one knee, "Rikku," Rikku's jaw dropped in shock as he pulled out a ring, "Femm oui synno sa? (Will you marry me?)"

----------------------------------------------------------

Squall continued to look back towards the huts, wondering what they were doing.

"I wish she would hurry." Paine said impatiently.

"Leave her alone, Paine, she's saying bye to Gippal." Yuna responded. She quickly bit her lower lip as she realized what she just said. Squall quickly glared at her then looked back at the huts.

'He's up to something...I know it. He better not try anything stupid.' Squall saw Rikku step out from behind a hut, the expression on her face unreadable. That felt odd to Squall because he usually could read her like a book.

She entered the ship, not looking at anyone. She sat down and looked out the window quietly.

"You ok?" Squall asked with concern. 'Something's wrong...'

"Fine." Rikku replied softly, not taking her eyes off the window.

Squall looked back at the huts to see Gippal standing there. He was leaning against a hut, waving good-bye with a happy smirk on his face. Squall wanted to shoot him. 'What did you do you asshole?' He thought as he glanced at Rikku once more.

"Oh, leader!" Paine called, causing Squall to look at her, "Any day now! Can we get going?"

"...Yeah." Squall said as he started the gummi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorrie it's so short but i was in such a hurry to finish it cuz my b-day was yesterday and im gonna b busy this whole week. So Tifa knows more about Lenne then anything. What's her connection to her? Once again, poor Tidus. Why must they bring him into the drama? And what do you think Rikku sed to Gippal's proposal? Either way Squall's not gonna be happy that he proposed.**

**Next chapter: They go to talk to Tifa. Tifa tells Rikku something really important...has to do with the dreams Rikku had before (remember those?) They also find out about Cloud. Squall finds out what Gippal did (uh oh) and guess what! Squall and Rikku have an intimate moment! That's rite! More Squikku in the next chapter! Also...Rinoa calls Squall...**


	25. Ch 24 Tifa's Confession

**CHAPTER 24: 7TH HEAVEN BAR (TIFA'S CONFESSION)**

"And we're here!" Tidus announced as Squall landed the gummi onto the new planet. Yuna and Riku woke up from their nap, stretching as Paine grabbed her sword.

"Nothing seems unusual." Yuna commented, looking out the ship. The world seemed no different from theres. Except their seemed more peaceful. The small town they landed on was crowded with people shopping at local stores.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Squall asked, pressing buttons to secure the gummi wasn't going to blast off once they got out.

"I mean...I'm alittle disappointed. This is a new world! Where's the aliens?" She explained.

"For the last time, Yuna, just because there's other planets doesn't mean there are aliens. Like me, I'm not an alien." Tidus explained.

"Says who?" Rikku teased as Tidus glared at her.

"Less teasing, more looking for this Tifa character." Paine said. She got off the gummi and looked around cautiously, expecting someone or something to jump out at her.

"It's safe, Paine, no need to go slashing heads." Squall said, following her out the gummi.

"You think it's safe to just leave this gummi here, Squall?" Yuna asked, "No one's gonna steal it right?"

"No one else knows how to work it." Squall replied.

"What we looking for anyways? We have no idea what this chick looks like or where she could be..." Tidus began searching the crowds for the girl.

"Yuffie said look for a girl with big boobs and brunette hair." Squall said, glancing around at the small place.

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku rolled their eyes as Tidus smiled happily.

"This should be fun then!" He exclaimed. Yuna sent him a death glare as Rikku began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh! Oh! A bar! A bar! Didn't Yuffie say she worked at a bar now?" Rikku asked as she continued pointing at a bar.

"She did." Squall nodded, glancing at Rikku, "Good memory."

"Oh yevon, we must've landed in a new zone too. Since when does Rikku remember anything?" Paine asked, crossing her arms, "Does this mean I'm gonna become a klutz?"

"I am not a klutz!" Rikku replied, offended. She began walking towards the bar, tripping over a rock as she almost made it across the street. Squall quickly grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.

"My point has been proven. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen." Paine smirked as she took a bow.

"Meanie!" Rikku replied, looking at Paine as if she was the one that put the rock there.

"Do you think Tifa will cooperate with us?" Yuna asked as they walked towards the bar.

"Only one way to find out." Squall replied as they entered the bar. He was hoping he wouldn't have a hard time with her. Yuffie said that Tifa was a great fighter and very strong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was small and somewhat cozy. It was crowded with lots of people but the atmosphere was cheery. Once Paine and Squall entered, lots of people stopped talking to stare at them.

"Oh yes, stare at the people who look like a threat. Ignore the two girls in skimpy clothing and the idiot with chocobo-hair." Paine muttered angrily. Squall smirked as he scanned the room for the busty brunette.

"Hey!" Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus yelled.

"Our clothing isn't that skimpy!" Yuna replied, looking down at her tank top and shorts. She looked at Rikku then realized that Paine was right. The people on this world dressed differently. They covered up more.

"And I'm the only one that can make fun of Tidus's hair!" Rikku added.

"Found her." Squall said, spotting Tifa serving a guy who was sitting in a dark corner. The guy was pale with a red crimson cape. He looked like he could be a threat if this confrontation went wrong. Tifa seemed to know him well.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Rikku shouted, pointing at Tifa. Squall quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Don't blow our cover!" He whispered.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Oh please. It's already blown. I'm the only person wearing yellow here! What's wrong with you people?" Some people stopped to look at Rikku in confusion and anger, "Oh don't give me those looks. For some world you sure have sucky taste..."

Squall quickly put a hand over Rikku's mouth as people began to glare, "Excuse her...she's alittle tipsy."

Rikku glowered at him, struggling to talk again. Oh sure, she knew they were on a mission. But when it came to people with horrible fashion she couldn't take it.

"Rikku, I'm going to release you, do you promise to be quiet?" Squall asked. Rikku sighed then nodded. "Good." He put his hand down, "Don't steal anything."

Rikku rolled her eyes as Squall walked towards the bar, Paine following him.

"What are we suppose to do?" Yuna asked, feeling out of place. The men wouldn't stop staring at her. In Spira it wasn't such a bad thing since there were plenty of other girls that dresses revealingly. But here it was different, her and Rikku were the only ones. She felt exposed.

"Let them interrogate the girl." Tidus replied, "But I can use a drink." Yuna and Tidus walked to the bar, Tidus putting a protective arm around her.

Rikku was about to follow until she felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced at the guy in the dark corner who was quietly sipping his drink. 'Ok...weirdo.' She thought as she joined the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tifa Lockheart?" Squall asked as she finally turned to them.

"Uh...yes?" She stared at them in confusion, quickly telling that they weren't from around here.

"Name's Leon." Squall said, lowering his voice, "I'm here to ask you some questions."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock and confusion, "If this is about Sephiroth then I already told the other reporters..."

"This has nothing to do with Sephiroth." Squall interrupted, "We need to know some things about a girl named Lenne."

"Lenne! Lenne!" A little girl exclaimed, "Is Lenne back, Tifa?"

"Uh...no, Marlene, um, go play upstairs, ok?" Tifa replied, not taking her eyes off of Squall's.

"But...he knows Lenne! I miss her! She was nice!" The little brunette pouted.

"Have you met Lenne before?" Rikku asked, smiling at the small child.

Marlene nodded happily, "She was going to help daddy, Tifa, and Cloud fight that mean guy. But..."

"Marlene, please." Tifa interrupted.

"Fine." Marlene sighed, hopping off her stool to run upstairs.

"Cute kid, she yours?" Tidus asked.

Tifa looked shocked then smiled, "Oh no, just babysitting."

"In a bar?" Yuna asked, looking around the crowded place. This was no place for a child.

"Hey, this is a nice place." Tifa replied.

"Enough chat, tell us what you know about Lenne." Paine said, wanting to get straight to business.

Tifa looked them up and down and turned away, "I don't have to tell you anything." She grabbed a tray and turned to leave.

Paine quickly blocked her way, pulling out her sword, "Then we'll fight." She held the sword out at Tifa, waiting for her to get her weapon.

"Paine!" Rikku and Yuna gasped. She always had to threaten someone. Sometimes Paine's ways were effective but sometimes they ended messy.

The man in the corner stood up, pulling out a gun. He pointed it at Paine, "Is there a problem here, Tifa?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Tifa glanced down at Paine's sword, then at the man, "No, Vincent, it's ok."

"Vincent!" Rikku exclaimed, "As in 'Vinnie'?" She looked at him in shock. There was no way this was Yuffie's Vincent.

"How did you...only Yuffie calls me that." Vincent said, lowering his gun slightly.

"I know! We know Yuffie. We're friends of hers." Rikku explained, smiling because she got to meet the great Vincent Valentine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you guys know Yuffie." Tifa sighed as she sunk onto a stool. She looked confused, happy, and alittle scared. Squall began wondering what she was so scared about.

"So will you tell us about Lenne now?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, still not looking at anyone. It seems everytime he mentioned Lenne she'd stiffen up...like that name brought bad memories.

"You guys talk...I'm gonna talk to him." Rikku said, running off to sit next to Vincent.

"Rikku!" Squall said, not liking the idea of her talking to that guy. He seemed like he wanted to be alone, and Rikku wasn't exactly the silent type. If she bothered him she could get hurt.

"It's ok." Tifa smiled reassuringly, glancing at Rikku and Vincent, "Your girlfriend won't annoy him...he's use to it. Yuffie loved trying to get him to talk. Then she left...and he became even more...darker. If that's even possible."

"And that's suppose to reassure me how?" Squall asked, not bothering to tell her Rikku wasn't his girlfriend. It was best if they didn't get into that kind of conversation.

Tifa smirked, "She'll be fine. Vincent's a nice guy."

"Looks like some weird serial killer to me." Tidus replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled, "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Tidus, just because a man dresses better then you doesn't mean you can rag on him." Paine said, looking at Vincent's attire, "Plus I like his clothes."

"You would..." Tidus muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya!" Rikku smiled cheekily, settling next to Vincent.

Vincent glanced at her in confusion, then looked around the bar. "Um...may I help you?" He asked once he realized she was talking to him.

Rikku shook her head, a huge smile on her face, "Just...wanna ask you a few thousand questions."

"Huh?"

"About Yuffie of course!" Rikku said.

"..." Vincent turned from her, trying to drink his drink in peace.

"So, Vinnie, do you know where she's at?" Rikku asked, not getting the point that he wants to be alone.

"I think I hear your friends calling you." Vincent muttered, hoping she'd go away.

"Sheesh, it's worse then I thought...I thought Yuffie was just exaggerating when she told me about you." Rikku sighed.

Vincent glanced at her, his red eyes narrowing, "You talked to Yuffie about me?"

"No..." She smiled, knowing she was getting somewhere, "_She _talked to _me _about _you_."

Rikku could tell Vincent was getting interested in the conversation even though he showed no emotion. All those times she spent with Squall taught her well.

"...where is she?"

"Ahh, so you don't know?" Rikku knew he wouldn't. She had to 'disappear' like Tidus and Squall to help out with Kingdom Hearts too...leaving Vincent. 'Poor Yuffie...must've been tough.'

'Ok, we're losing him!' Rikku thought. She began wondering if Yuffie ever told him how she felt...and if she didn't then would she get mad if Rikku told him?

"She's in love with you, you know."

That got a response, "WHAT?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa and Squall glanced over at Rikku and Vincent in curiousity. Squall wondered what they were talking about and Tifa was shocked that she heard Vincent say something out loud.

"Wow...she got him to talk." Tifa said, impressed.

"Rikku's good at that." Squall replied.

"Good? She's a fucking god." Tidus commented. Him and Yuna stayed in their stools next to Squall as Tifa kept giving them free drinks (non-alcoholic).

Tifa smiled, looking at Tidus. Then her gaze went to Yuna, causing her to gasp and drop her glass in shock. Several people looked at her as she qucikly began picking up the broken pieces.

"Hey, Teef, you ok?" A man asked from the couch he was sitting on.

"Er...fine, just...fine." She smiled assuringly, glancing back at Yuna. 'She looks just like her.'

"Something wrong?" Paine asked, sensing Tifa's shock.

"It's just...you..." She looked at Yuna, unable to say the words.

"Look like Lenne? Yeah...I know." Yuna smiled, alittle sadness in it.

"So how'd you and Lenne meet?" Squall asked.

Tifa looked hesitant but she decided to answer, "About a two years ago...I was still working here hoping to get some news about Cloud..."

"Cloud?" Squall asked, "What news?"

Tifa smiled, "He ran off to join SOLDIER. I waited for the newspaper everyday to see if he made it big like he said he would."

"How romantic." Yuna smiled, glancing at Tidus, "Isn't it, Tidus?"

Tidus glared at her then Tifa, "Hey! I can be romantic."

"No one said you couldn't." Yuna smiled.

"Anyways, news never came. Lenne did though." Tifa finished.

"So she just showed up on your doorstep?"

"I was watching tv one night when I heard a knock..."

_flashback_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"Coming!" Tifa yelled, jumping off her couch to answer the door. It was late already and the bar was already closed. Even though it was a bar she didn't like to stay open all night. That's when the weirdos came, and considering she was a 16 year old girl didn't make it any easier. But she had to make a living somehow. Her dad didn't approve of it at first...but his mind changed once she began making big money._

_Tifa opened the door to see a a girl about her age standing outside in the rain. Her head was hung low and her white dress was ruined with mud all over it._

_"Oh my-are you ok? Come in!" Tifa gasped, quickly grabbing a blanket to wrap around the shivering girl._

_She sat her on the sofa as the girl silently weeped. Tifa watched her anxiously, not knowing what to do._

_"Do you...do you want some hot cocoa?"_

_"I...I don't know why I'm here." The girl sobbed, "She brought me here to hurt someone, I know it."_

_Tifa looked around in confusion, not knowing what to say, "Um...who's she?"_

_"I just wanted to escape...how did I end up here?" The girl looked around, her big brown eyes taking in everything, "She wants me here for some reason." Her eyes stopped on Tifa, "You."_

_"Me?" Tifa asked, she was beginning to feel alittle uneasy._

_The girl shook her head, closing her eyes, "I should go." She got up and made her way to the door._

_"No! Wait! It's raining out there!" Tifa said, stopping her. The girl looked at her, her eyes seemed to be looking into Tifa's soul and Tifa became frightened again. 'What is it about her that scares me?'_

_"Are you sure?" She asked, not liking the idea._

_Despite her feelings, Tifa nodded, "What's your name?"_

_"It's...it's Lenne."_

_end flashback_

"Lenne wasn't a bad person at all...she just gave off that vibe, you know?" Tifa explained.

"Odd...I never got a bad vibe from her." Yuna said, "I only felt love and sorrow...for Shuyin."

"Shuyin?" Tifa asked curiously.

Yuna nodded, "Lenne's lover."

Tifa busted out in laughter, causing them to stare at her in confusion. She wiped her eyes that began to water but could not control her laughter. She sensed them looking at her.

"I'm sorry...it's just..." She began laughing some more.

"Just what? Out with it, woman!" Tidus demanded, wanting to know what was so funny.

"She's finally found him? Her light?" Tifa asked, happy for her, "It's about time. Now she can finally rest and Samara can go to hell..."

"Actually, Shuyin's dead. And so was Lenne..."

"Lenne's dead?" All happiness left Tifa, "Did you just say Lenne's dead?"

"She was dead." Paine corrected, "But now she's just...missing."

"Oh." Tifa sighed in relief, "After all we've been through...I just couldn't imagine her dieing. That would've been horrible...a waste of her life."

"So Shuyin's Lenne's light?" Yuna asked, "Which means with him she can control her...inner demons?"

Tifa snorted, looking down, "Samara is no inner demon. She's like a disease that's incurable. I remember when I first met _her_..."

_flashback_

_Tifa and Lenne became good friends. Lenne would help with the bar and Tifa took her shopping to get new clothes and belongings._

_"What's wrong with black?" Tifa asked, offended. She looked at her black mini-skirt then at Lenne, "You don't like it?"_

_Lenne shook her head, "No...it's not that. Your mini-skirt looks great!"_

_"Then you should get one too." Tifa was about grab an identical skirt for Lenne until Lenne stopped her._

_"I don't like wearing black." She commented, staring at the skirt in horror._

_"Um...ok." Tifa said, still not understanding Lenne's fear of black._

_Lenne smiled her gratitude then turned to take the clothes to the register. A sharp pain in her head stopped her._

_**Lenne...**_

_"No...no, no, no..." Lenne muttered, shutting her eyes tightly, "Please, not again. Not here."_

_"Lenne, what's wrong?" Tifa asked in concern. She touched her shoulder, feeling a sharp shock. Tifa gasped in pain and backed away from her, looking at her hand. A heart began forming in her palm, "Lenne..."_

_"Tifa...run." Lenne muttered, falling to her knees as she held her head._

_"Lenne, what's happening?" Tifa asked in fear, staring at her palm as the heart began to glow._

_"Run!"_

_Tifa couldn't move. She tried to run like Lenne told her but her body wasn't cooperating._

_**You thought you could hide, Lenne? You can't. You can never hide from me because you're MINE!**_

_"Leave Tifa alone!" Lenne cried out._

_**But she's such a good friend. **Samara laughed inside her head._

_"Lenne..." Tifa cried, not liking the feeling in her body. She kept blacking out as Lenne slowly stood up, her redish-brown hair flowing around her. 'Wait...since when did Lenne have red in her hair?' Tifa thought, trying to keep her eyes open as Lenne turned to look at her. Her pupils had hearts in them, just like the heart on Tifa's palm. That's when Tifa knew she was no longer Lenne._

_"Don't be afraid, girl." She smiled, "You'll love being my friend."_

_end flashback_

"What did she do to you?" Yuna asked, concerned and sad that Tifa was used and hurt.

"After seeing her face, I can't remember." Tifa replied softly, "But Lenne came back afterwards...she explained everything to me. _Everything_. Then bad things began to happen. And I knew I was now a slave to darkness. At nights I'd black out, she'd become Samara and we'd just...do horrible things to people. We couldn't stop, it was in us. It was in me. The darkness."

"She made you her little assistant." Squall said.

Tifa nodded, "Her partner in crime." She smirked sadly, "But Lenne was determined to save me, even if she couldn't save herself. She left one day...thinking that'll save me. It didn't...because even though she left the darkness didn't."

"And you never saw her again?" Tidus asked. He was no longer interested in his free drinks.

"Actually...I saw her one last time. It was awhile after I met up with Cloud and his team..."

_flashback_

_Tifa was leaving. To where? She didn't know. Why? She didn't know that either. All she knew was that something inside her was forcing her to walk into the dark forest at night. _

_'Darkness...' Tifa thought angrily, 'It ruined me.' She looked down at her palm again, seeing the heart glow brighter._

_"Dude, for the hundreth time...I'M NOT GONNA STEAL YOUR STUFF!" Tifa looked around, hearing a voice._

_"Look, brat, I don't trust you, ok? Ninja or not, you're still a fucking thief!" A man yelled._

_"Cid, Yuffie, please." A voice begged. It was nice and soft...almost angelic._

_"He started it..." The girl was suddenly silenced when a hand clapped over her mouth._

_"Shush."_

_"What is it, Vincent? You hear something?" The soft voice whispered._

_"The vamp-guy hears everything." A man muttered._

_Tifa felt her body bringing her towards the voices. She saw a light, it looked like a campfire. She walked towards it, stopping at a camp. The people there looked at her in shock and she began feeling the way Lenne did the first time Tifa met her. She was scared...no, frightened. She was sent here for a reason._

_Yuffie slapped Vincent's hand away from her mouth as she stared at Tifa in shock, "Um, Cloud, you might wanna come out and see this!"_

_'Cloud...? No...no way...it couldn't be...' Tifa's eyes began to water as a guy with pointy blonde hair stepped out of a tent. His mako green eyes glaring st Yuffie._

_"What is it now, Yuffie?" He asked, sounding annoyed._

_Yuffie pointed to Tifa, who was still staring at Cloud, "I found something. Can we keep her?"_

_Cloud's gaze went to where Yuffie was pointing, stopping on Tifa. "...Teef?...Tifa?"_

_Tifa nodded slowly, tears falling out her eyes. _

_"You know her, Cloud?" Aeris asked, shocked._

_"Hey! I found her! She's mine!" Yuffie yelled._

_"Tifa...what...what are you doing here?"_

_Tifa quickly ran to him, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!" She sobbed onto his shoulder._

_Cloud was shocked at first but then he began comforting her, "Shh...it's ok...what are you sorry about?"_

_"I'm sorry..." She cried again, not wanting to tell him. 'I'm sorry Samara sent me to hurt you...'_

_end flashback_

"So when does Lenne enter again?" Squall asked, he was saving all this information in his mind for Rinoa. Won't she be happy when she finds out her cousin turned a girl into her dark partner in crime?

"It was the day before we went to defeat Sephiroth." Tifa said, "But I really don't wanna talk about it..."

"Come on, you've been doing good so far." Tidus said, encouraging her.

Yuna saw the pain and shame in Tifa's eyes, "I think she can stop there." She didn't want to upset the girl by bringing back bad memories.

"Yuna, you of all people should know we need to hear everything." Paine said, looking at Tifa, "Even if it is bad."

Tifa nodded, glancing around, "Ok...I went out to find more water for everyone when I found Lenne...unconscious in the woods. She looked exhausted, probably from running from herself. So I brought her back to the camp...stupid of me, I know, but she's still my friend and I care for her. We were waiting for someone to pick up Barret's new adopted daughter, Marlene, because it was too dangerous for her..."

_flashback_

_"You just found her laying around?" Cloud asked, watching Lenne sleep._

_"Yes...I know her. She's an old friend." Tifa replied._

_"She isn't hurt...just...tired." Aeris explained, examining the girl with concern, "She should be up soon. Cloud, may I have a word with you?"_

_Cloud nodded, following Aeris out the tent. Tifa watched them, feeling jealous once again. Ever since meeting Cloud and deciding to join him on his mission, she's been feeling jealous of Aeris. Aeris liked Cloud and Tifa knew Cloud had feelings for Aeris back. They were always so close..._

_"Strong...so strong..." Lenne muttered, stirring._

_Tifa quickly turned her attention to Lenne, "Lenne! Are you ok?"_

_Lenne stared at her in confusion and happiness, "I'm back in this world...? Cool."_

_"Welcome back." Tifa greeted, her face became alittle more serious, "Did...did Samara bring you here?"_

_Lenne shook her head, "I learned to hide from her..."_

_"Oh." Tifa replied, smiling happily, "Then that means you can join us?"_

_"With what?" Tifa explained everything about Sephiroth to her. Lenne agreed to stay and help._

_"She's up!" Yuffie cheered, entering the tent, "What brought her out of her coma?"_

_"Good question." Tifa said, looking at Lenne._

_Lenne hesitated, looking at Tifa, "Um...I really want some water."_

_"I'll get it!" Yuffie volunteered, running out the tent._

_"What woke me up was jealousy." Lenne replied once Yuffie left. Tifa looked down in shame, not proud that she was acting so childish when it came to Aeris and Cloud, "That's not a good thing, Tifa. Jealousy...she can find me with that emotion..."_

_"I can't help it...Cloud...and Aeris...I'm just..."_

_"It's not all your fault. It has something to do with the darkness in you too. It's making the jealousy you feel come stronger...so strong that you become..."_

_"Bitchy?" Tifa finished, smirking sadly, "Yeah, I know."_

_"I thought if I left so would the darkness. But it's still in you." Lenne sighed._

_end flashback_

"Everything was going good until the jealousy of Aeris got stronger. Samara used it against us, all of us. Lenne was right when she said she could find us with that emotion. That night Lenne...kissed me..."

Tidus spat his drink out, "Kissed you? I don't know if I should be turned on or shocked!"

"Men..." Yuna muttered.

Tifa nodded, "But her kiss had intentions...and it wasn't Lenne. Samara...Samara entered me for awhile."

"She can do that?" Paine asked.

"Yes, if the emotion is strong and you have the mark then she can enter you for awhile. After she entered me...Lenne, the real Lenne, passed out...and I left to talk to Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? The bad guy?" Tidus asked, "Why would you do that?"

"I had no choice...it's like being trapped in your own body. Now I know how Lenne felt. I saw him...heard his and Samara's conversation. She told him about what Aeris was going to do...about her praying in the altar. Sephiroth tried to have Cloud kill her...but he wouldn't...so..."

"Sephiroth killed her." Squall finished, "That's how Aeris died."

Tifa closed her eyes, nodding sadly, "I told Sephiroth the kill her..."

"Not you, Samara did." Yuna corrected, feeling bad for Tifa.

"It was my stupid jealousy that made it all happen." Tifa replied, trying to hold back her tears, "If I wasn't so childish..."

"It was the darkness." Yuna corrected.

"You do know Aeris is alive right?" Squall asked. He was listening to everything Tifa said, trying to figure out where Lenne could be.

Tifa looked at him in shock, "Aeris is _alive_?"

"What?" Vincent asked from the end of the bar, him and Rikku turned to look at them.

Squall nodded, "She's in...she's somewhere else but she goes by the name Aerith."

"Wow...Cloud would love to hear this..." She stopped, becoming sad again.

"Where is Cloud?" Yuna asked curiously.

"He left...after Aeris's death...but not before...saving me."

"Saving you? How'd he save you?" Tidus asked.

"He found out about the darkness in me...he took it. It's...it's in him now." Tifa explained.

"Cloud's evil now?" Squall asked.

"How'd he do that?" Tidus asked.

"He's not evil..." Tifa blushed at Tidus's question, "and I'm not gonna answer the second one."

"Eww." Tidus replied, causing Yuna to give him another glare.

"Guys! I'm thirsty over here! Vinnie won't share!" Rikku yelled from the end of the bar, waving her hands.

Tifa smiled, getting up to get Rikku a drink until she spotted something on Rikku, "Wait." She ran to Rikku and grabbed her hand, examining it in fear.

"Um...what's wrong?" Rikku asked in confusion. She became even more worried as Tifa began to cry.

"No, no, no, no! How did you get this? Where did you get this?" Tifa asked, looking at Rikku.

"Get what?" Rikku asked. Squall, Paine, Yuna, and Tidus joined them at the end of the bar, looking at Tifa.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked.

"This." Tifa held up Rikku's hand to them, showing them her palm. There was a light outline of a heart in her palm, "She's been marked. Samara wants her."

"Um...tell Samara I don't roll that way." Rikku said, not knowing what Tifa really meant.

"No, Rikku, that's not what she means..." Yuna gazed at her palm in fear, "She's gonna do bad things to you."

"FRYD? (WHAT?)" Rikku pulled her hand away from Tifa and looked at them in confusion and fear, "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"If you were over there listening to the story with us then you'd know." Paine replied, sighing, "How long does she have?"

"Have? Till what? You guys are scaring me! Yunie's looking at me like I got a fatal disease..and you," Rikku looked at Squall whose head was in his hands, "You're looking like you always are when I do something bad."

"Have you been having dreams? Weird dreams?" Tifa asked.

"Um..well..."

"Yes she has. About two years ago." Squall answered for her, remembering what she told him at the camp.

"Why didn't you tell us, Rikku?" Yuna asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yunie...what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Rikku asked in concern. Everyone was looking so scared and sad and she had no idea why.

"She told me..." Squall said. Yuna turned to glare at him, hitting him on the shoulder angrily.

"AND YOU JUST SHRUGGED IT OFF?" She screamed. Tidus grabbed her before she could attack him some more.

"Yuna, stop!" Rikku yelled, "It's nothing! They're just dreams..."

"And so were the dreams I had about Lenne and Shuyin!" Yuna said, trying to control her tears, "Rikku...something bad's gonna happen to you."

Rikku looked at Squall in confusion, "What's she talking about? Squall, am I gonna die?"

Squall couldn't look at her. It was taking his brain time to process the situation. Rikku was in trouble. Big trouble. How was he gonna save her from this? He glanced at Tifa hoping she could tell him the answer to his question, but she just looked at the floor.

"Tifa, my back's hurting again." Tifa turned to see Marlene standing behind her. She looked sleepy but her hands were rubbing her lower back in pain.

"Marlene, you have to go back upstairs." Tifa said, picking her up.

Squall spotted something on Marlene's lower back as her shirt raised slightly, "Wait...what's that?" He got up to get a better look at a forming scar on her back.

"It's nothing." Tifa replied hastilly, lowering the back of Marlene's shirt.

Squall's gaze went from Marlene's back to Tifa, narrowing his eyes, "She has a scar on her back. Where'd that come from?"

Tifa glanced at Rikku who was watching them in concern, "You guys have to leave now. You can't bring her here. It's not safe for Marlene."

"Why not?" Squall asked. He knew he was getting too nosey but Tifa was still hiding things. It reminded him of Rinoa.

Tifa sighed, lifting the back of Marlene's shirt slightly to show them the heart-shaped scar, "Because Marlene's the next one. Now go." She turned and ran upstairs with Marlene before anyone could say something.

"Maybe we should leave." Tidus suggested.

"What about Rikku?" Yuna cried.

"What about me? Yunie, I'm fine! See!" Rikku said, waving her hands infront of Yuna's face. That only caused her to cry more. "Yunie...don't cry." Rikku sighed, comforting her.

"Yuna's right. Rikku is in trouble and we need more information from Tifa to see if we can help her." Squall said, his eyes never left the stairs.

"Will someone tell me what's up?" Rikku asked, exhausted.

"Come on, Rikku. Let's get to the gummi. I'll tell you everything." Paine said. Rikku nodded as Yuna, Tidus, and Paine walked out the bar.

"Squall, tell me the truth. Am I in trouble?" She asked once she made sure they were out of hearing range.

"Let's get to the gummi." He replied. Rikku nodded, knowing that that meant yes. Before they walked out the door, Vincent stopped her.

"Rikku."

"Yeah, Vinnie?"

"Don't forget to tell Yuffie what I told you."

Rikku nodded and smiled, "I will."

"And I'm sure you'll make the right choice about the proposal to Gippal." He added. Rikku went stiff as she felt Squall's eyes look at her back in confusion.

"W-what?" He asked in shock, "What proposal?"

Vincent, knowing he shouldn't have said that out loud, grabbed his drink and left quickly. They heard him mutter something about Yuffie rubbing off on him.

"Er...Gippal kinda sorta proposed to me." Rikku answered, not turning aroung to look at him. She knew if she did then she'd see his angry/disappointed face.

"He proposed to you?" Squall asked, his voice low. Rikku heard the anger in it though, "And you said...?"

Rikku shrugged, "I told him I'll let him know when we come back from this world."

"Have you decided?"

Rikku sighed and turned to look at him, "Look, mister, I'm really not having a good day! I just found out something bad is gonna happen to me...Yunie's all sad...and you're here asking me about my love life! _Hello_, Squallie, my love life should be the last thing on your mind right now! Especially since you gotta tell all that info to Rinoa."

"You're right." Squall walked past her, "Nice way of avoiding the question too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku couldn't sleep for more then one reason. One: When she got back to Spira she'd have to tell Gippal her decision. Which she still hasn't decided yet. She thought they were going to stay longer, but after Tifa freaked out they decided to leave. Also Vincent was trying to help her...which she found odd because Yuffie told Rikku stories about how hard it was to get that guy to talk and express his feelings. And two: Paine told her everything. _Everything_. It frightened Rikku but she hid her feelings and shrugged it off for Yuna's sake. While Paine was explaining every little detail, Rikku knew that Yuna was getting more scared then her. It was like watching a doctor as he told the one you loved that they had a deadly disease and had only a week to live.

She got up from her little spot on the floor, next to Yuna and Tidus. That's the only thing she didn't like about gummi ships, they were too small. At least in the airship it was huge with cabins. Here on the gummi, her, Yuna, Tidus, and Paine were forced to sleep on the floor next to eachother as Squall spent all his time in the driver's seat. She began to wonder if he ever slept. Her curiousity got the best of her as she made her way to the front of the gummi where Squall was.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, sensing her walk up behind him.

Rikku shrugged, "Can't. It's kinda hard after what Paine told me...also...the dreams are becoming worse."

Squall watched as she sat in the seat next to him, looking out into space. He noticed the bags under her eyes.

"You should really get some sleep. You got a big decision to make once you get home..."

"Tu hud cdynd fedr sa. (Do not start with me.)" She warned as she gave him a death glare. He just smirked and looked back down at the controls.

"Have you even made a decision yet?" He asked, not daring to look back up at her. He saw her shake her head out the corners of his eye, "Gippal's gonna love that."

"Why does it even matter to you, huh?" She asked, teasing him alittle, "Shouldn't you be encouraging me? You are the one that wanted me to move on. Plus you're engaged to Rinoa, shouldn't you be telling me how great it is?"

Squall chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "You're gonna turn this around and make it about me? It's not my life we're talking about, it's yours."

"Aqyldmo. (Exactly)" Rikku agreed, "Mine."

He looked at her sternly, "I'm just trying to help."

"No you're not! You're trying to make things more difficult."

"I'm not gonna start with you." Squall turned all his attention to the controls, not wanting to get into another argument with her. It was too late for this and he was tired. Tiredness brought out the worse in him and he knew it brought the crankiness out of her.

"No, go ahead. Tell me how to run my life." She said coldly.

"Rikku, you're becoming stubborn."

"Stubborn? I am not stubborn! You're stubborn!"

"You're just trying to pick a fight. You should really get to sleep." He heard her growl in anger and frustration, "See what I mean? Go to sleep."

"Tuh'd dymg du sa mega E's y lremt, zang! (Don't talk to me like I'm a child, jerk!)"

Squall sighed, knowing that if she did listen to him and go back to sleep then she'd have another nightmare which would just wake her up again. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of. He leaned forward to put the gummi on auto drive. Rikku watching him in confusion and anger. She knew she was acting childish but he was right about her being cranky. Lack of sleep did that to her.

He leaned back his chair alittle, putting the armrest up as he scooted over to make some room for her, "Come here."

"What?" She asked, confused and shocked. Was he telling her to do what she thought he was?

"Come here. I know you what those words mean. Want me to say it in Al Bhed?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "I know what those words mean, no need for the smart mouth. _Why _do you want me over there?"

Squall yawned, "Because I'm tired and you're tired. Obviously you're having difficulties sleeping so I'm gonna help you."

Rikku looked at him cautiously, "You're not gonna like hold me and feed me warm milk as you sing me a bedtime song are you? 'Cause, Squallie, that'll be sooo weird."

Squall looked at her like she was crazy, "Do I look like the type to do that? I'd rather have you sleep in space."

Rikku glared at him, smirking as she got up to sit with him on the chair, "You're mean."

"I know." He replied as she rested her head on his chest.

It was weird because for the first time in a long time Rikku felt safe again. She didn't know if it was because she was with Squall, his arms wrapped protectively around her, or it was that she was finally comfortable. But deep inside she knew which one it was.

"Goodnight." She muttered before giving him a quick goodnight kiss. Once she did that she knew that she made a huge mistake. Sure it was innocent and it was just alittle peck on the lips...but that little peck sparked something big inside them. She tried to ignore it, putting her head back on his chest but he quickly grabbed her face and brought it back up to his pulling her into a deep kiss.

She almost resisted at first...but her body got the best of her. She sat up to straddle his lap, getting better leverage. The kiss seemed to go on forever as Squall began to move his hands up and down her body, exploring it as she moved her hands up his shirt.

They knew what they were doing was wrong and that either Yuna, Tidus, or Paine could wake up at any moment and see them but that didn't stop them from doing what they've wanted to do since Squall returned. Things were going well until Rikku felt something cold and metal against her hip. She glanced down at the object as Squall's attention was on her neck...it was his engagement ring. That brought her back to reality.

"Squallie, stop." She sighed, remembering Rinoa. What they were doing wasn't fair to her. Plus if they kept at it they might end up doing something they shouldn't. She didn't want that...especially with people sleeping less then a foot away from them. Squall didn't seem to hear her because he kept at what he was doing. She reluctantly pulled away and took his hands off her waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she got off him.

"Um...for one, you're engaged to Rinoa!" She responded, pointing to his left hand.

"Oh yeah..." He sighed, feeling irritated.

"Oh yeah?" Rikku asked, angrily, "All you can say is 'oh yeah'? Hello! Squallie, you were just making out with a girl that is NOT your fiancee!"

"What do you want me to say? I know I screwed up, ok? But I can't help it because..."

"Nope! Do not wanna hear it!" Rikku covered her ears, looking like a stubborn child, "Do not want to hear the rest of that because this is way more complicated then it should be! I am 19 years old! I shouldn't be having this much drama! I am going back to bed." She turned to make her way back to her little spot on the floor.

"Rikku, wait!" Squall said before she could lay back down, "Just sleep with me."

"Aqlica sa? (Excuse me?)" She asked angrily.

"Not like that." Squall replied, "You won't get any good sleep by yourself because you'll have those nightmares. Sleep with me. I promise not to touch you inappropriately."

Rikku glanced around the gummi, then looked back at him, "Ok...fine. But just to sleep...nothing else."

"Alright." He nodded.

Rikku smiled, satisfied and alittle disappointed and sad. Damn that engagement ring!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does this look so familiar?" Tidus asked as he scratched the back of his head. Him, Yuna, Paine, Lulu, and Wakka were watching the scene infront of them in curiousity and amusement.

"Should we wake them?" Lulu asked, picking up a stick. She was ready to poke Squall sharply in the arm until Yuna stopped her.

"No! Let them sleep!" Yuna smiled. She hasn't seen her cousin in such peace in a long time. Now she was sleeping soundly in Squall's arms on the little control chair.

"We can't, Yuna. For one, we're in Spira already and I'm sure they'd like to sleep in comfortable beds instead of squished up on that little chair." Tidus responded, "I mean, look at Rikku, she's being a bed hog. Poor Squall's got little space."

"He has more space then her!" Lulu said, glaring at him, "Rikku's nearly falling off."

"Nuh uh..."

"Enough." Paine interrupted them before they got into an argument, "But we should wake them."

"Won't they be mad, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Oh, don't wake them, Paine! They look so cute! Let me at least take a picture first!" Yuna begged, grabbing a camera she used to take pictures of the other world.

Paine rolled her eyes in annoyance as Yuna began taking various pictures of the sleeping couple, "We have to now. Look who's coming." She pointed her finger out the gummi at the Al Bhed that was making his way to the ship.

"Gippal!" Everyone gasped, knowing that if he saw this then he'd have a fit.

Yuna rushed to them, shaking Rikku violently, "Rikku, get up! You have to get up right now!"

"One more hour, pops." She muttered, turning her body away from them to snuggle closer to Squall.

"RIKKU!" Yuna shrieked in fear. Gippal was coming...

"I got this!" Wakka picked up his blitzball and threw it at Squall's head. It bounced off him and hit Rikku in the face. They immediately woke up.

"What the fuck man!" Squall yelled angrily as he held his forehead in pain.

"Owie!" Rikku pouted, holding her nose.

"Sorry, bruddas. Had to do it." Wakka smiled as Lulu took the camera from Yuna to take a picture of them.

"Hey guys." Gippal said as he entered the gummi.

"Gippal!" Rikku shrieked, realizing she was sitting with Squall. She quickly pushed herself off the chair falling to the floor, everyone watched in amusement.

"Hey Rikku," Gippal smiled, he looked at her in confusion as she rubbed her butt in pain, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Um...it's more comfortable down here?" Rikku replied, smiling sheepishly.

Lulu rolled her eyes, "How was the trip?"

"Interesting." Squall replied, glaring at Wakka then Gippal. He didn't know which one he hated more right now.

"Come on, Rikku, we have some thing's to discuss." Gippal said as he helped her up.

"Um...right." Rikku gulped.

"She can't leave yet." Squall said, standing up to stretch.

"And why not, Leon?" Gippal asked, annoyed.

"Because we have to have a group meeting first." Squall replied, equally annoyed.

"We do?" Tidus asked on confusion. Squall glared at him as Yuna elbowed him, "I mean...yeah."

"This is only gonna take awhile." Gippal replied, pulling Rikku towards the exit.

"So is this." Squall grabbed Rikku's other hand, stopping them.

Rikku sighed, not liking this game of tug-o-war. Secretly she didn't want to go with Gippal either because she still hasn't decided. And after last night she knew she wasn't ready for this kind of commitment to him yet.

RING! RING! A big smile spread on Gippal's face as he looked down at Squall's phone, "Telephone. I'm guessing it's for you, Leon."

Squall growled in frustration, grabbing his phone to answer it, "Yeah?"

"Squall?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glared at Gippal's smug face, "Hey Rinoa."

Gippal's smile went wider and Rikku frowned as Squall excused himself from the gummi to go talk to Rinoa in private.

"Meeting dismissed I guess." Gippal said as he pulled Rikku off the gummi.

"Well...that went well." Tidus sighed.

"Gippal cheated!" Yuna pouted, mad that Rinoa chose this time to call. Yuna loved Gippal as a friend and she knew he cared deeply for Rikku...but she also knew Rikku's heart wasn't with him like that. And secretly, Yuna wanted Squall and Rikku back together. They ended too soon.

Wakka shifted nervously, "Um...you guys don't think Squall's gonna kill me do you?"

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"You're a goner, Wakka."

"Sorry, Wakka, but I think you should hide."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what have you decided?" Gippal asked as they walked onto the airship.

Rikku bit her lower lip anxiously. What has she decided? She loved Gippal...but she loved Squall too. But Squall's with Rinoa...this was starting to make her head hurt. Marriage is a big thing even though Squall made it seem like it wasn't.

"Gippal..."

"Rikku, I love you and care for you. We practically grew up together, I know you better then any other man. What's keeping you from saying yes?"

Rikku looked past him at Squall who was in the next room talking to Rinoa on the phone. He noticed them too, watching them closely as he talked.

"Um..."

"Rikku, I know how much you want a family. A big family, I can give that to you. Do you really think Leon would make a good dad?"

Rikku looked at him sadly, wanting him to stop. Her head was hurting and she was so confused that she just wanted to scream.

"Will you marry me?" Gippal asked again, getting on his knee.

That's when Rikku heard it, the 5 words that broke her heart and made her make up her mind.

"I love you too, Rinoa." Squall said, "Bye." He hung up the phone and placed it back on his belt.

'Love? He loves Rinoa?' She was angry, but mostly hurt. How could he say that to her after what he did or almost did with Rikku last night? 'Ok, Squallie, you and Rinoa live happily ever after. But I'm getting my happy ending too.'

"Yes, Gippal, I'll marry you." Rikku smiled.

Gippal's face lit up as he got of the ground to pull Rikku into a big hug. Rikku smiled, hugging him back in return. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

They heard a big crash as Rikku looked back in Squall's direction...he did not look happy. She didn't know if he heard her decision yet but she could tell he knew she said yes by how happy Gippal was. He was glaring daggers at Gippal, a furious look on his face. Gippal ignored him as he continued hugging Rikku but Rikku couldn't take her eyes off him. 'I've moved on, Squallie.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- DUN! DUN! DUN! lol. anyways, sorrie i made u guys wait. i hope this chapter will hold u up for the rest of the month since i've ben busy. i dont kno when the next one will be out...jus wanna add that i love Tifa! And I love Lenne and I thought it'll be cool to see them evil! But now Cloud has the darkness in him (like in KH when he joins the dark side and searches for his light) I also put some Samara in this story to show alittle of her character and how she is to others. But what does she want with Rikku? And Marlene? More mystery...I know alot of u are gonna be mad that Rikku actually sed yes to Gippal. But don't worry...it doesn't end there. Sadly, there are only 4 chapters left to this story then it's done...i think im gonna cry when it's over becuz i love writing about squikku and these characters. but they will make an appearance in my other fanfic. **

**next chapter: Why did Rinoa call? How's ppl gonna react to Rikku's marriage to Gippal? Has Rikku really given up on Squall? Wut did Vinnie want Rikku to tell Yuffie? Tidus has something in mind for Yuna...i hear more wedding bells! And Lenne enters the story! People have different opinions of her...is she good or evil? Hear her side to the story. Maybe she can help Rikku...**


	26. Ch 25 Decisions

**CHAPTER 25: DECISIONS**

"YOU SAID 'YES'?" Yuna yelled as Rikku continued to write something down on a piece of paper; ignoring her as usual, "Rikku! Are you listening to me?" Yuna was blabbing on how Rikku was making the biggest mistake of her life. Sure, Gippal was a nice guy and he deeply cared for Rikku but Squall and Rikku have something! Yuna saw it, everyone else saw it, even Gippal saw it! Then why can't they? Why were they so blind?

"Uh huh." She nodded consciously, still scribbling stuff down.

Yuna growled in frustration and snatched the paper from her before Rikku could react, "What is this? A wedding guest list?" She asked with anger as she waved the paper in the air wildly.

"Yunie, give it back! I need to know how many people are coming!" Rikku pouted, reaching for the paper half-heartedly. Yuna backed away and ripped the paper to shreds, "YUNIE! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

"I'm sorry, Rikku, but I've kept my mouth shut for too long! You are in love with Squall!" There. It was about time someone told her!

"What?" Rikku stopped picking up the pieces of paper to stare at Yuna in shock, "No I'm not! Me and him are over..."

"Oh, be quiet! You still love him and he still loves you! He may be engaged to Rinoa but you can tell he wants you."

"Look, this is really none of your business..."

"And? When has that ever stopped you from interfering in my business?"

"No fair! What I can do and what you can do is two completely different thingies!" Rikku responded. Yuna was really messing up her excitement about her wedding. She's been waiting for this day since she was a young girl...and now Yuna's making her rethink her decision! Did she really want to marry Gippal, or was she doing it to get back at Squall once again?

Yuna watched as Rikku tried to avoid looking at her again. That was a sign of wekaness, maybe she was fianlly getting through to her, "Rikku, look at me!"

"Mayja sa ymuha...(Leave me alone...)" Rikku responded, pouting more. This was the last thing she needed. Squall and her were finished. They were finished the day he said 'Will you marry me?' to Rinoa.

"I will not! Now you look at me or...or...I'll tell Gippal you love Squall!" Yuna yelled, giving her a threatening look. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Rikku gasped, "What?" Yuna wouldn't do that to her would she? She wouldn't be so cruel and just make things worse!

Yuna sighed, feeling ashamed about what she just said. She knew that was a low blow. "I'm sorry...I just..."

"Yuna, Tidus wants to talk to you. He says it's important." Squall said, interrupting them.

Yuna sighed with frustration. Why does someone always have to interrupt when she was trying to have a serious and important conversation with someone else?

"Tell him to wait..."

"No, it's ok, Yunie. We'll talk later." Rikku smiled, turning back to pick up the pieces of paper. Squall watched her in confusion as Yuna glared at him.

"You better talk some sense into that girl!" She whispered to him before walking out the door.

Squall watched her leave, wondering what he did to make Yuna mad. It wasn't like _he _was the one that said 'yes' to Gippal! That was Rikku! Which reminded him...

"You said yes." It wasn't a question either. More of an accusation and his way of saying 'what the hell were you thinking?'.

Rikku didn't reply as she continued her task of getting each little piece of paper. There was no way she was going to start a list all over again just because Yuna had one of her 'listen to me!' moments.

"You. Said. Yes." He repeated, slower and with more anger. He knew she was trying to ignore him but he was going to make sure she knew the consequences of her actions. Marrying Gippal? What was she thinking?

"I heard you the first time, thank you." She muttered coldly.

"And obviously you still don't understand the meaning of those words."

That made her mad. "I do to! I know what those words mean, I'm not stupid! I said 'yes' to Gippal, ok? I'M MARRYING GIPPAL!" She yelled, making sure the words got through his thick head. Why was everyone so against it? Oh sure, they support Squall's engagement to Rinoa but when it came to her and Gippal it was like a sin or something.

Usually Squall was the calm, cool-headed one but this wasn't like the other times when Rikku screwed something up or did something wrong...this time it was serious. She agreed to marry Gippal knowing damn well that she didn't love him like that! And for what? Revenge?

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY 'YES'?' He yelled back, startling her alittle. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but he wasn't in the mood to try to sit her down and talk things out calmly. There wasn't enough time for that. Rinoa called him and told him it was time he got back to Traverse Town. Yuffie and Aerith needed him, Sora was coming back.

"Because I love him!" She replied, her voice was lower then his but equally angry.

Squall chuckled bitterly, shaking his head, "No you're not."

Rikku's eyes widened in shock and anger. Who was he to tell her who she loved? "I do too! And I'm going to marry him! You know...like what you're going to do with _Rinoa_!"

Rinoa? So that's why she said yes? This was to get back him for being engaged to Rinoa.

"You shouldn't make decisions based on anger and jealousy. It's pretty stupid, Rikku."

"Oh that is it!" She got off the ground to storm past him out the door; pushing him when he tried to block her way.

"Where are you going?" He yelled as she shoved him into the doorjam. This conversation was not over!

"SHOPPING! For _my _wedding dress!" She replied harshly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tidus?" Yuna asked as she entered the Bridge. Paine said he was waiting for her on the Bridge, but he was no where to be found. She wanted to hurry up and get this conversation over so she could get back to Rikku. Maybe she could get Tidus to talk to Squall and talk some sense into him too. 'I wonder if reverse psychology would work on Rikku?' She thought, 'I mean, if I tell her what she's doing is wrong then she wants to do it even more. She's like a stubborn teenager...wait, she is.'

"Over here, Yuna." A voice said; interrupting her thoughts.

Yuna turned around to see Tidus smiling bashfully at her, hiding something behind his back. For that moment, all her anger at Rikku and the whole situation melted away. It was replaced by curiousity.

"What you got there?" She asked, leaning to the side to get a view.

He backed away, "Nuh uh! If I'm going to do this then I have to do this right!"

"Do...what?" Yuna asked as Tidus bent down on one knee infront of her. 'No way...he isn't going to...? Is he...?' She thought, getting excited.

"I hope I do this right...I had Lulu show me this trick over a million times." He muttered, causing Yuna to turn her attention back to him.

"What are you..."

"Yuna," He pulled out a pink and silver gun that had writing on it. Their names were engraved on it with 'Will you marry me?' under it, "Will you marry me?"

Yuna noticed it, gasping in happiness. She was in too much shock and admiration for the gun to notice Tidus staring at her nervously, awaiting her answer.

"Um...Yuna...?" He said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "What's your answer?"

"Hmm...OH! Yes! Of course, yes!" She smiled, shrieking happily.

He sighed, letting out air he's been holding in. Just then a bright light formed around the gun as it turned into a pink diamond ring. They looked at it in amazement.

"Hey, it actually worked!" He smiled. Lulu taught him this trick to turn an object into another one once the magic word was used. In this case the word was 'yes'. He decided to have the gun turn into the engagement ring if she said yes. If she said no...then he use it to shoot himself. Of course...he wasn't going to tell her that now that she already said yes.

"That is so cool!" Yuna smiled as he put the ring on her finger, "Can I change it back to a gun and shoot you when you forget our anniversary?"

Tidus chuckled nervously, "No...thank god."

Yuna admired her ring as she realized something...this was the happiest day of her life. And that happiness turned to anger as she realized that what she was feeling now; Rikku didn't feel when she said 'yes' to Gippal. And that wasn't right...Rikku should feel good, not obligated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe you followed me here!" Rikku muttered, walking down aisles to avoid him.

"You can't do this." Squall replied, looking down at his watch. It was almost time for him to go...but he had to set things straight here first. He wants Rikku to move on...but to get married? He wasn't going to allow that. Was he being selfish like Laguna always said he was? Probably. But that wasn't the point. The point was Rikku was doing things and making decisions based on how she felt at the moment.

"Who died and made you Pops?" Rikku asked as she made her way to the wedding dresses, "Nevermind, you're not even Pops. And you wanna know why? Because _he _gave us his _blessings_!"

Squall rolled his eyes as he stared at the dresses in disgust, "That's because your father loves Gippal."

"And you don't. That's why you're trying to stop me...pretty selfish, Squallie."

"I'm not being selfish!" He muttered angrily, even though he knew he was, "I just want to stop you from making a mistake. Rikku...Gippal can't love you like I..."

Rikku turned to gaze at him as he stopped what he was about to say, "Like you, what?" She asked curiously. Was Yuna right? Did Squall still love her?

Squall rubbed his temples in frustration. 'It's now or never, Leonheart...you're leaving and this time you might never return. But unlike last time, let's make this count...'

"I'll tell you...but not here." He replied, glancing up at her, "Come back to the airship with me...to the cabin."

Rikku looked at him with uncertainty. The cabins? Why there? And why does he all of a sudden want to talk? She knew she shouldn't go because most likely something's going to happen that'll change her mind about marrying Gippal. But...when it came to Squall she could never say no. What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine." She sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooh, Yuna's engaged." Lulu smiled as Vidina continued climbing various things. Shinra quickly ran to grab him as he tried to mount his newest invention.

"No, no, Vidina! That's not a chocobo! It's my new shrink ray!" Shinra said as he tried pulling the jubilant toddler off of it.

"Yes I am. I'm now Mrs. Tidus." Yuna replied joyously; showing off her ring for the millionth time.

Lulu snorted in disapproval, "Mrs. Tidus? Why can't _he _be Mr. Yuna?"

"That sounds soo gay, Lu." Tidus replied; making a face, "Plus it's tradition for the woman to take the man's name."

Yuna held her breath and gave Tidus a look that said 'shut up, don't piss of Lulu with your sexist stuff!'. Tidus saw her, understanding and quickly regretting him words. He knew how Lulu felt about the whole 'male-dominance' thing but he was too late.

"Oh." She raised an eyebrow, "Just like it was tradition for the man to choose his female partner in Highschool?"

"W-what I meant was..."

"Oh, I know what you _meant_, Tidus." She interrupted, "Are you trying to say men are dominant?"

"Yes...no!" Tidus answered hastilly as Yuna waved her hands around, "I mean no!"

Lulu spotted Yuna, causing her to quickly stop and act casual, "So...do you think we can join...let's say...Blitzball or something?"

"Hell n..." Tidus stopped as he heard Yuna cough, "I mean...of course!" He'd never understand women...they get angry at the weirdest things. He glanced at Yuna hopelessly.

Yuna nodded, "Lulu, please don't start..."

"Fine." Lulu sighed, still glaring at Tidus. She was oblivious to what was happening behind her. Vidina refused to get off the ray so Shinra continued to tug at him, accidentally hitting the 'on' button.

"Uh oh..." Shinra muttered as he frantically searched the ground for the newly shrunken Vidina.

Squall and Rikku entered the Bridge as everyone stared at them in curiousity. Squall ignored them as Rikku smiled as usual.

"What I miss?" She asked. Lulu shrugged, Tidus looked at Yuna, and Yuna bit her bottom lip deciding if she should tell her yet.

"DON'T STEP THERE!" Shinra cried out as he pushed Rikku back.

"Owie!" Rikku said, glaring at him, "What was that for?"

Shinra didn't answer her. He quickly bent down to pick up the pint size Vidina, sighing in relief.

Squall continued ignoring them as he took off his gunblade and placed it down. Tidus watched him as the girls continued their own little conversation.

"So...um, whatcha doing?" He asked, approaching him

"What does it look like?" Squall replied, as he hurriedly took off his ring without Tidus noticing.

"Looks like you're stripping." Tidus responded as Squall took off his cell phone. 'Rinoa's not gonna like that...'

"My clothes are still on, right?" Squall asked.

"Um...yeah..."

"So I'm not stripping."

"Oh...true..."

"C'mon, Rikku." Squall said once he was done placing down all the things that could possibly interrupt their talk.

"Where you guys going?" Yuna asked; studying their faces closely. They didn't look mad at eachother. Maybe they finally worked things out.

"Um..."

"Talk." Squall said as he led Rikku out the Bridge.

"And he had to leave his gunblade to do it?" Tidus asked, poking the object, "I think he's tempted to kill Rikku."

Lulu rolled her eyes as Yuna got up to look at the stuff Squall left behind. "Hey, he left the phone thingy!"

"What if little Miss Squall calls?" Lulu asked. They knew how Rinoa loved to call randomly. What would she think when they told her that her fiancee was busy talking to Rikku?

"Maybe...he didn't want to be interrupted." Yuna answered with a huge grin.

"Yuna, Squall wouldn't do that...nevermind. He's male, he probably would. Rikku, on the other hand, wouldn't allow that because she's engaged and she knows he's engaged. Women," She glared at Tidus, "have more sense and moral then men."

"Oh, sure! You can be as sexist but when I am it's all, 'oh no, Tidus, you can't say that!'" Tidus yelled.

"Tidus..." Yuna warned him as Lulu's glare darkened.

"I'm just saying..." He crossed his arms and looked away with a pout, causing Yuna to smile. Her smile quickly faded as she saw a very shiny silver thing hiding under Squall's gunblade. His engagement ring. Now why would Squall take off his engagement ring?

'He wouldn't...' Yuna thought, glancing at the door, 'He _wouldn't_...Men...'

"Something wrong?" Tidus asked, noticing Yuna stare at the door.

"Huh...no!" She quickly covered it up some more. She felt like she was committing a crime just by helping him...but was it wrong that she wanted them together? She knew she wasn't being her regular self. She should go up there right now and stop whatever was about to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku entered the cabin first; looking around at every last object. Everything looked the same, like it was never touched. Then again why would he change anything? It wasn't like he was staying forever. He was just here to finish 'business' for Rinoa.

Squall watched her as she turned around, crossing her arms, "So?" She asked with a impatient glare. She was ready to argue with him. That's the only thing they've done lately so she came prepared to counter anything bad he said about her getting married to Gippal.

He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down. She watched him watch her for awhile. She knew what he was waiting for and she was not going to do it! She was not going to sit on the bed next to him as they talked. That would lead to bad things and she was a engaged woman now; no matter how bad she wanted to she would not allow herself to fall for him even more! And _that _was a promise!

Squall, realizing she wasn't going to sit down, grabbed her by the hips and pulled her on the bed. Rikku was then forced to sit down next to him; and she was not happy about it.

"No need to get all physical, Squallie!" She yelled as she scooted away alittle.

Squall smiled, finding her paranioa amusing. She acted like his touch was deadly or something. It would of hurt his feelings if he didn't know the real reason she was acting the way she was...but he did.

"Don't smile it's not funny!" Rikku said as she saw his smug smile.

"I can't help it...it's just so funny how you think me sitting next to you is cheating on Gippal." He replied, trying to hold back his laughter. He knew if he laughed then he was in for it. Rikku hates it when people laugh at her.

"I do not! It's just..." Rikku shook her head realizing what was happening. She knew what he was trying to do, "Waitaminute, buster! You wanna talk? Then YOU talk! You already know how I feel."

He looked at her; complete shock on his face. Oh sure he knew how she felt about him and Rinoa being together but he doesn't know how she really feels! Everytime they tried to talk they'd either fight or make-out or both!

"Why you look so shocked?"

"Because I have no idea what you are talking about! Rikku, since I came back you have been the most confusing person ever!"

"Ex-cuse me?"

"Oh don't play innocent! You hate me, you wanna be my friend, you hate me again, and the next thing I know we're making out!"

"_Your _fault!" Rikku said, pointing at him accusingly, "And _sorry _if you're confused by my actions but yours aren't exactly 'readable' either!"

"What?"

"'_What_?' He says!" Rikku yelled in exasperation as she gave him a mocking look, "'We can only be just friends...oh, but you're not allowed to move on with anyone else!'"

"I never said that!"

"So _why _can't I be with Gippal?" She asked; impatiently awaiting an answer. He closed his eyes and looked down; sighing in defeat. She thought she finally had him when he did that...she won! Did he finally realize that he was the most wishy-washy person in Spira? "I see you have no answer for that." She smiled, but there was no happiness in it, "It's not like you have any reason to hate Gippal..."

"Yes I do." He muttered.

Rikku couldn't believe her ears, "What? Why do you not like Gippal?" It wasn't like Gippal was the one that told him to leave to Balamb Gardens.

"Because he's the _one_."

"The one? The one what? What are you talking about?" Rikku asked, concerned. He was looking depressed, like a boy whose puppy got ran over. She moved closer to him to put a supporting hand on his shoulder, "Tell me, Squall."

Squall sighed, not believing he was going to say this out loud, "He's the one you always talked about in Highschool."

"What are you talking about? I never talked about Gippal in Highschool..."

Squall shook his head, "You didn't say his name per se. But you kept mentioning how you want a family...a good father to your kids. He's the one that can give you that...and I'm mad it's not gonna be me."

Rikku felt her own heart begin to hurt. "When I said those things I meant you." She admitted sadly, "I thought you knew that."

"I did...but I also knew I wouldn't...can't...be the guy to give you that. It's like...you were meant to be with Gippal. So...I hate him for that."

"If...if you think that then why won't you allow me to move on like you have? Why can't I marry Gippal and have that family I always talk about?"

He sighed as Rikku waited patiently for his response, "Because everything aside...the engagements...Rinoa...all that's going on with Lenne...I still love you and it's never going to go away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...?" Paine asked as she entered the Bridge. She was out on her daily errands with Baralai which consisted of training and lots of make-out sessions. She expected to come back to the airship to Rikku and Squall arguing about god-knows-what while everyone else was their usual 'we have to stay positive' self. Even Lulu was acting lighter then usual to get rid of the negative energy.

"'Well' what?" Yuna asked, looking alittle nervous as she glanced back at Squall's stuff. Did Paine know? No...Squall barely talks to her, she even calls him 'Leon' still.

"Well did you say 'yes'?" Paine asked; examining her oddly nervous friend. 'What is she hiding...?'

"Oh, that..." Yuna sighed in relief, "Yeah, of course!" She held out her left hand to show Paine the ring but Paine shrugged it off; turning away.

"I've seen it...over a dozen of times." She replied; looking bored with the shiny object already.

"How?" Yuna asked, looking disappointed that Paine wasn't swooning over it like everyone else did.

"I was the 'practice Yuna'." Paine replied, settling her sword next to Squall's stuff, "Why is Leon's gunblade here? I thought he never lets that thing out of his sight."

"Because Squall wants to kill Rikku and if he keeps carrying that around with him when he's around her then he might actually do it." Tidus replied; not really listening to their conversation.

"Tidus, have you ever heard the saying 'it's better to keep your mouth shut and let people think your stupid instead of opening it to prove it.'?" Lulu asked.

"Hold on! Back track!" Yuna said, staring at Paine, "A whatty-what now? What's a 'practice Yuna'?"

Paine shrugged, "Tidus was so nervous about proposing that he practiced on me like 10 times. The gun turned into a ring right?"

Yuna nodded slowly; trying to take in that she was dirty seconds...or whatever number she was because he practiced proposed to Paine more then once.

"Hey! It worked?" Lulu asked, "When I taught him that for the first time he made it blow up." She thought he just gave up on the whole 'gun turn into a ring' idea. He was never good when it came to magic.

"Hey! Vidina thought it was cool." Tidus retorted. Why did he always have to defend himself when it came to Lulu?

That's when Lulu remembered something...Where was Vidina? Sometimes she was a bad mother..."Where's Vidina?"

Everyone began looking around as Shinra continued working on his laser to reverse what he did.

"Mommy!" Vidina smiled as he hugged Lulu's finger. She looked down at her inch tall son; gasping.

"Awww..." Yuna cooed as she spotted him, "He looks so adorable."

"OH MY-SHINRA!" She screamed.

"I'm working on it!" He replied hastily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was silent for what seemed like forever. Squall knew she wasn't going to take well to him saying that. That's why he wanted to keep it inside forever, that way it'll be easier for both of them when he left. Unlike last time...but he had to say it; it's time he was more then truthful with her. Isn't that what she always wanted from him? The truth? To know what he was thinking? Well now she knew...and she was not reacting to it.

She immediately got off the bed to make her way across the room; mostly to get some physical and emotional space. She knew she shouldn't feel so shocked. It wasn't like she didn't know that there was something still there. The way they argued like stubborn children proved that the day he left their feelings didn't. She was mad...who wouldn't be? But she was mad at herself because when he left she couldn't bring herself to hate _him_. Instead all the hate went towards herself.

"Rikku..."

"Hu...tuh'd... (No...don't...)" She muttered as he tried to talk to her.

"Not what you wanted to hear, huh?" He smiled, wryly, "I bet you expected us to argue all day."

Rikku snorted, "We're good at it."

He nodded in agreement, "So...?" He glanced back at her back awaiting her response.

"There's no 'so', there's no 'us'...you're too late." She replied, trying to sound strong when inside she was dieing, "What do you want me to say? I love you too? If I do...what will that change?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Exactly..."

"But at least we'll know how we feel this time...unlike the last time I was forced to leave you." He finished.

She turned to him; lifting her left hand, "I am _engaged_! And so are..." Her gaze went down to his ringless ring finger, "You...where's your engagement ring?"

He shrugged, "I took it off."

Rikku's eyes never left his hand; she was staring at it with more nervousness, "W-why?"

"Because," He got up and walked towards her, "When we were in that gummi you stopped..."

"Because we had to...I wanted to." She flinched alittle as he grabbed her left hand. He glanced up at her face for awhile then back down at the ring; bringing his right hand up to slowly remove it, "What-"

"It was the ring." He continued as she watched him take her engagement ring off and put it on the shelf next to them, "You stopped once you felt my engagement ring on your skin."

"So?" She went to grab her ring but he grabbed her hand once again, "Let me go."

"I'm just curious...how far do you think we would've went if I didn't have that on?" He asked, ignoring her threatening glare.

Rikku's jaw dropped, "We...we would've stopped." She stuttered, her eyes straying back to her ring that was inches away, "Yunie and Paine and Tidus were right there too. I wouldn't have allowed it to continue with..."

"Them there?" He finished, moving closer so that they were chest to chest, "They're not here now, Rikku."

Rikku stiffened and closed her eyes. It was happening again. Those feelings and emotions were threatening to take over her brain again; causing her body to do things it shouldn't. "Let me go." She whispered, trying again. This time she found it harder to talk; her voice weaker.

"I will after you answer this: how do you feel about me?" He replied; equally quiet. She looked away; refusing to answer. Squall didn't like that. He admitted his feelings, the least she could do was tell him how she felt. "Rikku." He turned her head to look at him, "Why do you find it so hard to answer a simple question?"

Rikku met his gaze with a teary one of her own, "Because...because the answer is hard to say!" She sighed, wiping her eyes. She hated it when other people saw her cry, especially him. "Why does it matter anyways?"

"Because," He placed his forehead against hers, lowering his voice, "I _need _to know. I don't want to, I need to. Those years without you were horrible. I had Rinoa..but she wasn't you. I had new friends to boss around...but they weren't you. No matter what happened, you were still in my mind. I just need to know if I'm still in yours."

"Ok," Rikku sighed, "ok...you deserve to know after all you've been through you have a right to know."

"I do."

"I do love you, Squall. Always have...probably always will...but..."

"That's all I needed to hear." Squall interrupted before she went back to her denials. He stepped away from her quickly; leaving her dazed and confused. Squall grabbed the ring from the shelf, examining it with distaste, before he handed it back to Rikku, "I just want you to be happy, Rikku...and if marrying Gippal makes you happy then...go for it."

Rikku stared at her ring in shock. Was he actually giving them his blessings? "Are you actually encouraging my engagement?"

"No! Hell no!" He replied, "I would never _encourage _it!"

She smiled, placing a hand on her hip, "I was wondering where the insensitive Squall Leonheart went. This is your own little weird way of saying your'e not going to argue with me anymore, right?"

"Correct." He nodded, shrugging, "Like I said, I want you to be happy."

"What about you?" She asked quickly. He always had a thing for putting her first; which was odd for a person who didn't know him well. But she knew him, she knew he was more considerate then he got credit for.

"What about me?" He asked back, "I'm...happy."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's convincing, Squallie. You look miserable...like you're keeping something else from me...are you?"

Squall stiffened, not wanting to tell her, "I'm...leaving...tomorrow."

"WHAT?" She asked, angry and hurt that he took this long to tell her that.

"Rinoa called...they need me back at Traverse Town." He saw the hurt in her eyes when he said that. He was starting to hate himself all over again. 'Great...not the puppy-eyes look...' He walked past her and made his way to the door, "I should...go tell the rest of them."

"So that's it?" He heard her ask, "We confess our true feelings then you leave. This is how it ends?"

"What did you expect?" He asked as his hand reached for the doorknob, "I'm not going to seduce you into doing something you don't want to."

She glanced at him. Whoever said she didn't want to do it? She wanted to; the thing was she couldn't. There were too many people that could get hurt.

"I've done what I've done. I've said all I needed to...the ball's in your court now." He twisted the knob and opened the door; only to have it quickly shut. He turned to see Rikku leaning against the door, her hand holding it shut.

"What are you..."

"You meanie!" She interrupted angrily, "What are you trying to say? It's my turn to play the unfaithful fiancee?"

"No..."

"Because if you think I'm going to allow myself to give into my feelings then you have another thing coming, mister!"

"That's a weird thing to say." Squall replied, "I thought you were the type to..."

"Ur, crid ib! (Oh, shut it!)" Rikku interrupted, pushing him against the door to kiss him fiercly.

Squall was shocked at first but that quickly recovered as he saw Rikku place her engagement ring back on the shelf. Maybe what they were doing was wrong like Rikku always said, but he wasn't about to stop it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu held onto Vidina, glaring at Shinra. He sighed and ducked his head down as he felt her eyes burn into the back of his head.

"I said I was sorry..."

"You shrunk my son."

"I turned him back to normal!"

"So you say!" Lulu said, smoothing back her son's hair with concern, "There could be side effects or something."

"So...when is Rikku and Squall coming back?" Paine asked; noticing they were gone a very long time, "I mean...maybe Tidus is right. Maybe Leon killed Rikku and stashed her body somewhere on this airship."

"Told you!" Tidus piped up.

Lulu rolled her eyes, "You of all people should know that's not true, Paine."

Paine smirked, "Yeah I know...just wishful thinking I guess."

"Um...they probably went to sleep afterwards!" Yuna said, twirling her ponytail nervously. 'Please don't see through me...please don't see through me...'

"We see through you, Yuna." Tidus said, watching his new fiancee's eyes widen, "And we also know what you think they're doing. We also think they're doing what we think you think they're doing."

"Tidus...please be quiet." Lulu said, getting a headache, "And Rikku wouldn't do that..."

"Wanna bet?" Tidus asked; already reaching in his pockets.

"I am not about to stoop to your low Highschool level and bet on something so stupid." Lulu replied as he pulled out all his gil.

"Lulu's a scared chocobo!" Tidus teased, "C'mon, it's just a bet!"

Lulu looked at Yuna sadly, "And you agreed to marry him?"

"Bet?' Wakka asked as he entered the room, "I'm in!" He pulled 100 gil out and placed it on the table next to Tidus's.

"Do you even know what you're betting on?" Paine asked.

"Nope...but I never back out of a bet, Brudda!" Wakka exclaimed.

"And you married that?" Yuna countered with a grin. Lulu sighed, embarassed that her husband wasn't the smartest man in Spira...but she loved him.

RING! RING! Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Squall's phone. RING! RING! Yuna held her breath as she glanced at the ceiling, deciding if she should answer it or not.

"Anyone gonna answer it? It can be little Miss Leonheart." Lulu spoke up.

No one answered her, they all glanced around at eachother, looking at the phone like it had a disease.

"Fine!" Tidus sighed, getting up to answer it. Yuna was quicker though; she quickly grabbed it out of his grasp and answered.

"Hello?" Tidus gave her a confused look, but he shrugged it off and sat back down. Less drama for him.

"Hello...? This isn't Squall..."

"Oh, hey Rinoa!" Yuna said, forcing herself to sound happy and cheerful. It wasn't that she didn't like her...it's just she seemed to interfer without knowing she was.

"Where's Squall?"

"...shower." Yuna replied as everyone gave her looks.

"Oooh, Yunie's a liar." Shinra whispered.

"Oh...well tell him I called and I'm waiting for him in Traverse Town right now. He needs to leave today."

"Ok...I'll tell him that." Yuna replied, "Bye."

"Bye."

Yuna hung up the phone and turned to look at everyone who where giving her quizzical looks in return.

"You are a _bad _Yunie." Lulu said, talking to her like she was a puppy that just peed on the rug, "Baaad, Yunie! No lying to the fiancee!"

"Well...Squall _is _busy." Yuna said; defending herself.

"Yeah...he's busy doing things to Rikku." Tidus added, recieving a smack from Lulu, "Ouch, Lu! It's true and you know it!"

"Makes me wonder..." Wakka said, thinking out loud, "If they're up there doing sinful things...and we're down here letting it happen...does that make us evil and sinners too?"

"We're not sinners..."

"Either are they!" Yuna added.

"And we're not exactly helping them...we're just not preventing it either." Lulu finished.

"We have to let Squikku make their own mistakes." Tidus said as everyone looked at him.

"Who?" Paine asked.

Tidus shrugged, "Squikku. You know, Rikku and Squall. I made it up one day because Rikku called me and Yuna 'Tiduna'."

"Tiduna?" Yuna asked, wrinkling her nose, "Reminds me of tuna."

"Squikku sounds like a slushie drink or something..." Paine added.

"I want some!" Wakka said, not really paying attention to what they were saying. He was too busy strategizing about the next Blitzball tournament, but once he heard 'slushie' he got thirsty.

"Nevermind, Wakka, nevermind." Lulu sighed.

"Anyways, we're going to hell for not preventing it." Paine said.

"Yeah..."

"Yup."

"I have no regrets."

"I don't wanna go to hell, brudda!"

"And I ain't going anywhere...I'm just a kid!" Shinra said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRAVERSE TOWN

Rinoa settled the phone down but never took her eyes off of it. 'She said Squall was in the shower...but why do I feel like she's lieing?' Rinoa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was way too paranoid these days. Squall was safe in Spira with all his friends...including Rikku. 'Rikku...' Rinoa sighed once more...but this sigh was more sad. 'He still loves her...I know that. It's just odd that he loved another...loves another. I never thought Squall was like that. Just goes to show what I know.'

KNOCK! KNOCK! The knock at the door interrupted Rinoa's thoughts. She sat in the new small house Yuffie and Aerith found and decorated. KNOCK! KNOCK! She glanced at Yuffie who was laying on the couch, listening to her headphones. KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Dude, are you gonna get the door?" Yuffie asked, looking at Rinoa, "I'm on my break and those knocks are ruining it."

"Sure, Yuffie." Rinoa smiled. She got up to answer the door. It was probably Aerith...she probably forgot her keys again. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it; "Forgot your..." Her jaw dropped as she saw the person across from her wasn't Aerith.

"Hey." The person smiled softly, happiness in her voice and features, "Long time, no see."

'No...my eyes are playing tricks on me!' Rinoa thought as she continued to rub her eyes; expecting the person to disappear.

"Who is it..." Yuffie stopped as she came up behind Rinoa, "Isn't that...?"

"Hey Yuffie." Lenne smiled, "I'm back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rikku laid in bed as Squall wrapped an arm around her waist. 'It's been too damn long.' He thought, happy that Rikku changed her mind.

"This is it, isn't it?" He heard Rikku mutter sady as she ran a hand up and down his arm, "This is all we get together...then you leave me...again."

"Shh." He said, pulling her closer to him, "Let's not think about that. I'm not leaving till tomorrow...let's make my time here count."

Rikku smirked, "Won't Gippal like that one?" She chuckled as she felt Squall stiffen at that name, "Sorry."

"Sure know how to ruin a perfect moment, Rikku." He replied grimly.

"I said 'sorry'!" Rikku exclaimed as Squall turned away from her with a fake pout. She chuckled, he just looked so adorable, "Aww, Squallie, I didn't mean to say the big, mean name!"

"And now you're baby talking me." He remarked, trying to hide his smile.

Rikku leaned over him to look at his face, she saw him trying to hold back his smirk, "Because you're a big baby, Squallie!" She teased.

"What?"

"I said..." She didn't get to finish because he quickly turned and before she knew it she was pinned beneath him.

"I heard you." He smiled, looking down at her victoriously.

"Oh, don't think I can't counter this!" Rikku smiled as she moved a hand up to caress Squall's face lovingly. That distracted him for awhile as she took that opportunity to turn the tables on him; this time he was pinned below her, "See!"

"I can't believe I fell for that again!" Squall said. After what happened to him at the paintball place, he thought he learned his listen. But Rikku was always sneaky.

"I am Squall Leonheart's weakness...who would've known?" She asked, smirking down at him.

"Squall Leonheart has no weaknesses."

"Oh really?" She asked before leaning down to capture his lips.

'Except that...' He thought as he responded, maybe they had more time...no one would miss them.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Rikku quickly sat up straight; causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor. Squall glanced at her then at the door, "Uh...yeah?"

"Owie..." Rikku muttered in pain.

"Um...Squall? Rinoa called and said you need to leave today...she said you're needed." Yuna said from the other side of the door. She swore she heard a loud thump...maybe it was her imagination. Or maybe she interrupted them during an intimate moment. 'Darnit, Yuna! You're worse then Rinoa!' She thought, scolding herself.

"Shit..." He muttered, "Um...ok, I'll get packed."

"...ok." Yuna replied before turning to leave; still mentally kicking herself.

"I think you're a bad luck charm for my butt." Rikku said as she rubbed her bare bottom, "It always gets hurt when you're around."

Squall peered down at her, "I think you're just a klutz."

She stuck out her tongue, "So...you're leaving now, huh?"

Squall looked away, "Rinoa called and..."

"I heard." She interrupted, getting up from the floor, "I'll get dressed so you can pack..."

"Rikku..."

"Look, I knew how this was going to end...we both did." She grabbed her clothing from the floor and began putting it on, "I guess it's time we began living that next chapter in our lives. You with Rinoa, me with Gippal."

Squall nodded, knowing she was right, "Just promise me, no matter what, you'll be happy. I can live on knowing you're ok...that the decisions you make are made because you believe in them. Not because you want to make someone mad..."

Rikku nodded, taking in his words, "Ok...I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that everything?" Yuna asked as they all gathered around to watch Squall depart for the second time. She glanced at Rikku who was continuously circling the gummi. She seemed to be studying it. Yuna became worried for her cousin. Did they do something? Deep down she knew they did...and though it was wrong she was happy for them.

"Yeah." He replied, glancing at all of them, "So...um...bye?" He really sucked at good-byes. Especially when it came to friends.

Tidus smiled and extended a hand, Squall smiled and shook it. "Thanks to you, Wakka owes me 100 gil." He whispered as he pulled Squall in for a hug.

"What?" Squall asked in confusion, knowing they probably made another bet. He wondered on what this time.

"Just take care, brudda." Wakka smiled, "You'll visit soon...right?"

"Actually..."

"Squall's got big business to take care of...and once it is taken care of he's never going to be able to come back to us." Lulu answered for him, "So I guess that means you're going to miss the double wedding."

"Double wedding?" Rikku and Squall asked in unison.

Yuna smiled and showed off her new ring, "Tidus and I are getting married."

"Ohmygawd, Yunie!" Rikku shrieked as she made her way to her cousin, "How come you didn't tell me?"

Yuna blushed, "You were...um, busy?"

Rikku smiled, looking down with a blush too, "Well...this is great!"

Yuna smiled as Rikku jumped with joy. She was happier about Yuna's engagement then her own.

"I didn't miss it did I?" Gippal asked as he jogged up to them, "I didn't want to miss Leon leaving."

Everyone could feel Squall's mood darken as he glared at the Al Bhed, "Nice to know you care, Gippal."

Gippal shrugged, putting an arm around Rikku, "You know me...always the thoughtful one."

Squall looked at Rikku as she looked down, "Congratulations on your marriage, Rikku. Just remember what I told you."

"I will." She nodded, looking up at him once more.

"Which would be?" Gippal asked curiously.

"That curiousity killed the Al Bhed." Paine replied, smirking at Squall, "It was nice meeting you, Leon. You have no idea how good it was to meet someone so...unhappy."

Squall smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment. And, Paine, you can call me Squall."

"Alittle late aren't you?" Lulu asked as the gummi opened for Squall.

Squall looked at Rikku one last time, "Better late then never."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left. It was an hour since he left and all Rikku did was spent her time in her dad's garage. No one knew what she was doing because she wouldn't allow anyone in there while she worked. Not even Yuna.

"I'm worried." Yuna said as she paced back and forth.

"When are you not worried?" Paine asked as she leaned against the closed garage door.

"I'm really really concerned now." Yuna said, "She hasn't talked to no one in an hour! A whole hour! That's so...unlike Rikku."

"She needs to be alone, Yuna, give her time to let it sink in that she's never going to see Squall again." Lulu replied. They all waited outside the garage, hoping Rikku would come out for at least a bathroom break. No luck so far.

Yuna banged on the door once more, "Rikku! Please come out! Or at least let us in!"

"E's pico! (I'm busy!)" Rikku replied as they heard more hammering noises.

"One thing's for sure...she's building something." Paine commented as she held her ear closer to the door.

"Like what?" Yuna asked anxiously.

"I'm not psychic, Yuna." Paine replied.

"Maybe she's gone crazy like Shuyin and she's building a new Vegnagun to destroy Spira." Lulu said. They stared at her with blank expressions, "I've been around Tidus too long haven't I?"

"Definitely." Yuna nodded, turning her attention back to the garage. 'Rikku...are you ok?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku stepped back to get a good view at her invention. 'Perfect.' She smiled. What Squall told her really hit home. She loved Gippal...but she wasn't in love with him. He wasn't the one for her. He wasn't the man she meant to marry. The man she meant to marry was going back to another world...but this time she was going to do something about it. 'Just one thing I need to do...'

She turned and pressed a button for the garage door to rise. Yuna, Paine, and Lulu all turned to look at her. She knew she looked exhausted, she felt exhausted. Those things weren't easy to build.

"Is that a...?" Yuna asked as she looked at the object in awe.

"Can someone get Gippal?" Rikku asked as they looked past her, "I really need to speak to him."

"Yuna volunteers." Paine said, never taking her eyes away from the creation.

"Hey!" Yuna yelled.

"Yeah, Yuna, go get Gippal." Lulu said.

"Fine!" She pouted before turning to find Gippal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEON'S HERE!" Yuffie shouted as Squall entered the house.

"Must you shout my business out? Do you want the heartless to know?" He asked as he threw his bag in a corner.

Yuffie smiled smugly, "You know me...always gotta tell people's business." She shifted so that she was sitting up on her knees on the couch, "So..."

"So, what?" He asked. He wasn't in the mood for talking right now...he just wanted to go somewhere and lay down.

"How'd things go with Rikku?" She asked, seeing him stiffen at her name, "That bad huh?"

"Where's Rinoa?" He asked, remembering she was in Traverse Town. She never seemed to listen when he told her to stay where it was safe.

"Umm..."

"SQUALL!" Rinoa shrieked as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him tightly, "I missed you sooo much!"

"There she is." Yuffie smiled as Squall glared at her.

"Hey Leon!" Aerith greeted.

"Aerith." He smiled, "Sora here?"

"Yes. He's waiting for you in the cave by Merlin's house." She answered, glancing at Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded, understanding what she was saying, "Squall, we need to talk."

Squall realized they did need to talk...badly. After being with Rikku he realized he needed some time to see what he really wanted. He did love Rinoa...just not enough to get married yet. Being with Rikku again made him realize he wasn't ready for that commitment...not with her at least.

"Yeah...we do." He responded.

Aerith nodded, getting the hint that they needed to be alone. Yuffie, on other hand, got comfortable so she could enjoy their little conversation.

"Yuffie!" Aerith grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the house.

"But! They _need _me!" They heard Yuffie cry out.

Rinoa chuckled as Squall glanced down at his engagement ring, thinking of words to say to her.

"Rinoa, this isn't going to work for me..." He began as she looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"The engagement...I don't think I'm ready."

Her confusion went away as she smiled widely, "Oh, I know what you mean, Squall."

'She does?' "You do?" He asked, confused. She was taking this pretty well...

"Yeah." She nodded, taking his hand in hers, "Don't worry. We're not getting married until the keyblade master fixes everything. Then we'll get married."

No! She was getting the wrong idea! "I meant..."

"We have a visitor, Squall." She interrupted, smiling with excitement.

"Rinoa...wait, what visitor?" He asked curiously, glancing around cautiously.

"Calm down, tiger." Rinoa smiled, turning to look at the doorway. Squall did the same, then he stiffened at what he saw. Did Rinoa expect him to be calm around _her_?

"It's...it's..." He couldn't even say her name. They were looking for her and here she was.

"Hi, Leon, nice to meet you." Lenne smiled softly, she knew he felt uncomfortable, "I heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah, I even visited some old friends." He replied. She didn't _look _evil...but you never know when it came to her. Look what she did to Tifa..."And Tifa says 'hi'."

Lenne's eyes widened, "Tifa...? You went to see her? How is she? Is she ok? What about Marlene?"

'Rikku...' Now was his chance to ask her about Samara and the mark on Rikku's palm. What did it mean? Before he could do anything else he had to make sure Rikku was safe in Spira...now that he was no longer there to protect her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You built _this_?" Gippal asked as he gaped at it.

"Er...yeah?" Rikku smiled sheepishly, "Gippal, we need to talk..."

"Damn right!" Gippal said, turning to look at her, "Why the hell did you build a gummi ship? Better yet...how? It's so...perfect!"

"I'm Al Bhed too!" She smiled, "You know how we do."

"We can really use you at the temple." Gippal replied, turning back to the gummi, "Just think: my wife and me at the same place. Who knows? Our kids might follow in our footsteps."

"About that..." Rikku looked down, "I can't marry you, Gippal."

"Fryd? (What?)" He asked in shock and anger. She knew he was mad...he was speaking Al Bhed, "Fryd dra ramm tet oui zicd cyo? (What the hell did you just say?)"

"I said..."

"E raynt oui! Oui lyh'd synno sa? Fro hud? Drec ec ypuid res ech'd ed? (I heard you! You can't marry me? Why not? This is about him isn't it?)" Gippal interrupted staring at Rikku with anger.

"I..."

"Ra mavd oui! Ykyeh! Ra'c eh yhudran funmt! Suja uh ymnayto! (He left you! Again! He's in another world! Move on already!)"

"E LYH'D! (I CAN'T!)" Rikku yelled, interrupting Gippal's rantings.

He stared at her in shock for awhile, "FRO HUD? (WHY NOT?)" He asked, his anger returning to replace his shock.

"PALYICA E'S EH MUJA FEDR RES! (BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!)" She replied. She became silent as she watched Gippal look down sadly, "Gippal..."

"Don't. It isn't like I didn't already know it...it's just...you made me believe..."

Rikku frowned, mad at herself for dragging him along and hurting him, "I do love you too, Gippal. You're a great friend...but Squall was always there. Even when he wasn't. And he told me to make decisions that will make me happy." She pointed to the gummi she created, "And that makes me happy! Me going to his world to tell him I want us to work out makes me happy!"

Gippal smiled wryly, "I guess Leon really got to you, huh?"

"Yes..."

"Then go to him. He's the one you want." Gippal turned his back on her, "Good luck."

"Gippal...you're a great friend..."

"Oh don't rub it in." He interrupted angrily, "Just go. I'll tell everyone you left so they won't get worried. Bye."

"Gippal!" Rikku called out, but he didn't stop. She hoped she didn't lose his friendship. That's the last thing she wanted to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall sat across from Lenne and Rinoa; watching Lenne's every move. She looked down at her cup nervously, feeling his eyes watch her with caution.

"Squall, stop it!" Rinoa said, breaking the awkward silence, "Lenne's not a bad guy!"

"She's related to Samara in a way and that's a threat." He replied as Lenne paled at the mention of that name.

"She's a victim!" Rinoa snapped, "A sacrifice! Do you think this is the life she wants? She has no choice!"

"Rinoa...it's ok. I understand his actions. I wouldn't trust me if was him either." Lenne said.

Rinoa looked at her in sympathy then glared at Squall, "Are you going to apologize?"

"No." He responded, sitting back in his chair.

"Squall!"

"Rinoa, can you leave us alone for awhile?" Lenne asked, looking at her cousin with hopefulness.

Rinoa glanced back and forth between them. Should she? If she left Squall wouldn't try to kill her would he?

"It'll be fine." Lenne assured her, knowing what she was thinking, "I know Leon wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, I don't hit girls." He replied.

"See..."

"Unless they turned into possessed demons. Then I'll chop their heads off." He finished, receiving a death glare from Rinoa.

Lenne smirked, "Just go, Rinny, we'll be fine."

"Fine." She muttered, getting up to leave them alone.

Squall's hand gripped at his gunblade as Lenne sat up straight. She noticed and smiled at him, "You are paranoid. Look, Leon, I'm just a songtress and summoner. What harm can I do?"

"A summoner who summons heartless." He retorted, "And you can turn into that little evil bitch and kill us all knowing we're trying to prevent the darkness from taking over."

Lenne looked down sadly, "Look...I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"You hurt Tifa...and that little girl. Don't think I didn't see the mark on her back."

"Marlene?" Lenne asked, looking up quickly, "I got away from them so I wouldn't hurt Marlene! Don't ever think I would hurt that little girl! I love that kid!"

"Right...and what about Aeris? Did you love her too?"

"I barely know Aeris but I didn't want what happened to happen to her...and neither did Tifa. That's why I made a deal with Samara to bring her back to life. She shouldn't have died...even if her death was a sacrifice to the planet it wasn't her time. She did it to aid Cloud and AVALANCHE in the fight against Sephiroth, but _he _isn't even dead!"

"So you made a deal with the devil?"

"You can say that." She smiled wryly, "I gave up the most dearest thing to me." He saw pain and sadness in her eyes as she thought about the thing she had to give up to make everyone else happy. She kind of was reminding him of Rikku. Rikku always did things to make other people happy.

"Which was?" He asked. He knew it was none of his business but curiousity got the best of him. Time to see if she was as nice as she said.

"Love." She replied softly, glancing at him, "Let me ask _you _something." it was her turn to play investigator.

"What?"

"How long have you been feeling that emotion?"

"What emotion?" She could sense emotions?

"Misery." She replied, "It's so strong in you. Are you not happy?"

He got up from his chair and turned to leave until she stopped him.

"We have a lot in common, Lionheart. We both are in love with people we can't have. They even have the same name." She said, watching him.

"I have nothing in common with you." He replied coldly, still convinced she was the enemy. It took a lot to get him to trust someone...and this Lenne person wasn't what he considered a friend yet. But he did pity the girl. It must be hard to give up that emotion. He's felt it so many times and if he were to never feel it again...he'd just die.

"Rikku." Lenne said softly, "But at least yours remembers you."

Squall turned around, "So it's true...you do know Sora's friend Riku."

"Know him? Yes...I even know where he is." She answered, "That's why I came here. I need help to get him back..."

"How do you know _my _Rikku?" Squall asked, walking back to sit in his chair.

"I met her once..." Lenne said, looking down, "And...I know she's in danger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owie." Rikku muttered as she got out of her newly destroyed gummi. She's been flying around to find this 'Traverse Town' but she had no idea where it was or what it looked like. So she was travelling around trying to find it...then the next thing she knew some force was pulling her towards a planet so strong that it caused her to crash onto it. 'This better be the place or I'm in big poopie.' She thought as she struggled to stand up.

"Well don't you look a hot mess?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She turned to see Seifer smiling at her.

"Seifer?" She smiled, "Hiya! Nice meeting you here...wherever here is."

"Here," He replied, "Is a little world I call Twilight Town. It just popped up on the radar so Quistis forced me to check it out. What are you doing her? And how'd you get a gummi?"

Rikku smiled cheekily, "I built it! By myself! In an hour!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh." He said as he helped her make her way to a bench, "And they call me cocky and arrogant?"

"Hey!" Rikku yelled, "And what's with this world...it's empty?"

"It's like this world is just being built or something." Seifer shrugged "Why were you travelling anyways? Does Leon know about this?" He asked, examining her for any fatal scratches.

"No..." She replied sheepishly, "I'm kinda...looking for him."

Seifer's face lightened up, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Then I'll take you to where he is."

"Really?" She shrieked happily, "You will?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "For you anything." Rikku was too busy being happy to notice the look Seifer was giving her, "Have I ever told you how much you interest me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How? What do you mean?" Squall asked eagerly, "What's going to happen to her? What are you going to do to her!"

"Don't think I'm going to harm her!" Lenne yelled angrily, "I'm not the bad guy here, Leon! _Samara _is! And I know her plan..."

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked with concern, entering the room, "I heard yelling!"

"We're fine." Squall muttered angrily as he gave Lenne an accusing look.

"No you're not!" Rinoa replied, running to her cousin's side, "Squall, Lenne's not here to hurt us!"

'No, she wants to hurt Rikku.' He thought darkly.

"Leon...please understand..."

KNOCK! KNOCK! They turned to look at the front door in the next room, none of them moving to get it. KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Squall, answer the door." Rinoa ordered, not wanting to leave her cousin alone with him.

"Fine." He grumbled, keeping his gaze on Lenne's.

"I'm so sorry about him...he has trust issues. He's a really good guy, Lenne." Rinoa said, apologizing for Squall's behavior.

"I know." She smiled, "But sometimes fear and confusion causes anger."

"He's not scared of you...he's just..."

"I know he's not scared of _me_." Lenne said, looking towards the front door where Squall was about to open the door. 'He's scared for her.' Lenne's eyes widened in fear as she felt something wrong. 'No...nonononono...this isn't good! This isn't good!' She slowly got out her chair to get a good view at the door as Squall opened it, "She's here."

"Who's here?" Rinoa asked in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Leon!" Seifer smiled, "Miss me? No? Good? Where's Rinoa? I'm guessing in the back! Bye!" He pushed past Squall before he could respond and made his way to where Rinoa was.

"Seifer!" Squall muttered, watching him leave, "What the hell are you...Rikku?"

A very badly beaten up Rikku was standing infront of him, smiling sheepishly, "Hiya."

"How did you...? What are you...?" He examined her carefully, not believing his eyes. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but right now he was just happy to see her.

"Surprise?"

"Fuck yeah." He replied before pulling her into a tight embrace. It hasn't been too long since he seen her but it already felt like forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rinoa!" Seifer exclaimed as he gave the brunette a huge hug. Lenne watching him in fear.

"Seifer!" Rinoa smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping someone off...thought I'd come by and say hi." He replied, turning to smile widely at Lenne, "And you must be Lenne."

Lenne just stared at him warily as he extended a hand for her to shake.

"Lenne, this is Seifer." Rinoa said, noticing the odd looks Lenne was giving him.

"You are very beautiful." He complimented, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There! I updated! Everyone happy now? I kno I am! This is going to be the last longest chapter. The next three are going to be shorter. Hopefully I finish the story before I start skoo.**

**Looks like Squikku is on their path to getting back together! Yay! If only Rinoa would listen to Squall when he tries to break it off with her. And Seifer's back! Yay! I brought the weirdo back!**

**Next chapter: Samara's plans unfold...what is in store for Rikku? Is Lenne really a bad guy? Or is Squall just paranoid? And why does Lenne not like Seifer? It's not like they've met before! And poor Gippal...maybe on day he'll come to terms that Rikku is in love with Squall. At least he kinda supports her decision. And Yuna is all for Rikku/Squall! Go Yunie! Break the rules! But she isn't going to be happy Rikku left without saying goodbye.**


	27. Ch 26 The Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 26: THE SACRIFICE**

"Lenne!" Rinoa gasped as she eyed them both suspicously, squinting her eyes slighty, "Do you guys know eachother?"

"I have never met this guy a day in my life." Lenne replied boldly, never taking her gaze off of Seifer.

"Ok..." Rinoa sighed, even more confused, "Then why are you so mad at him?" She watched as Lenne's gaze fell from Seifer's face to his hand. Her mouth slighty open as she breathed in sharply; mostly in reluctance and fear.

"Let me see your palm." She demanded, ignoring Rinoa's question as she reached out for his arm. He quickly stepped back; giving her a skeptical look.

"What the hell is wrong with you, lady?" He asked, outraged, "You're the 'demon possessed sacrifice' and I'm suppose to just let you touch me? I don't think so. I ain't trying to end up like Tifa."

"Seifer!" Rinoa yelled, hitting his shoulder lightly. Lenne looked down briefly; his words having a huge impact on her. Why did everyone think she was a walking contagious disease?

"I'm not going to hurt you." She muttered softly, "I just want to see something...please?" They watched eachother for awhile as Seifer debated on whether or not he wanted to give her his hand.

"No thank you." He finally responded, "Sorry, _sweetheart_, but Seifer Almasy don't trust so fucking easily."

Lenne grimaced, giving him a brave look, "You don't trust so easily or are you just afraid of what I might find?"

Rinoa looked at Lenne in confusion, "Ok...this is getting weird. What are you talking about, Lenne?" She looked back at Seifer accusingly, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." He replied, "I ain't the one with all the secrets. _She _is. But obviously there's no trust on this world so I'm going back home...seeya around, Rinoa."

Rinoa looked down in shame; feeling bad that she was jumping to conclusions. Maybe Lenne is just being paranoid...she did have issues when it came to trusting people.

"Seifer, wait!" She called out as he made his way out the room, but she felt a hand shoot out and stop her.

"No...let him go." Lenne said, "It's for the best."

"For the best?" Rinoa repeated, wondering what she was talking about, "Best for who?"

Lenne shrugged, "I don't know...but I know something's up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rikku finally stopped hugging as Seifer stormed past them; an irritated look on his face.

"Bye. See you later, Rikku." He muttered before slamming the front door shut.

"Er...ok?" Rikku said; confused about his new dark behavior. Once again Seifer was acting like he had male PMS.

"Don't worry about him, he can handle himself." Squall assured her as she stared at the door.

She turned back around; chuckling, "And where have I heard _that _before?"

Squall shrugged, "What are you doing here?" He examined her body; taking in the scars and bruises, "And what happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Rikku shrugged it off like it was nothing. She winced as it backfired; feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder, "See?" She muttered through clenched teeth.

Squall shook his head as he ran his hand carefully up her arm, noticing something was missing, "Where's your engagement ring?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And where do you think you're going? **A voice asked as Seifer made his way to his ship.

"I'm not leaving, calm down." He replied harshly as he grabbed a pen and pad, "How the hell did she know?'

**The darkness is still in her, she has those unique powers. **The voice answered, **But don't worry about her...I can handle Lenne myself. Stick to the plan.**

"I am! I am! Sheesh." He muttered as he scribbled something down on the paper, "I see you like having other people do your dirty work for you."

The voice laughed, **You underestimate me, boy. You think this all was fate? Destiny? I don't think so! If it weren't for me then those lovebirds would've never met.**

"Quite the matchmaker." Seifer replied as he tore off the piece of paper.

**Bite me.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie stretched on her bed as she looked around her room, _'When did I fall asleep?' _She thought as she hopped off her bed with more energy.

"That is it! Aerith is so taking the night shift! I can't be sleeping all day!" She told herself as she exited her room.

She stopped as she saw Squall gazing at a woman who was _not _Rinoa. How'd Yuffie know? This woman was blonde with bright clothing and was looking severely beaten. Yuffie winced as she saw the girl shrug, causing more pain to herself.

The thing that got Yuffie more interested was the fact that Squall actually looked worried! His usual icy blue eyes were soft and full of concern as he ran a hand slowly and softly down the girl's arm.

_'Awwww! Leon's like one of those super-sensitive heroes in those weird novel thingies that I never read!' _Yuffie thought happily as she leaned against the doorframe, _'Wait...Leon? Super-sensitive? Grossness! Now way in hell could he be that way!' _She watched as the blonde smiled warmly back at him. _'Hmm...they obviously have something together...I'm guessig they're not related...waitagoshdarnminute!' _Realization finally dawned on her.

"RIK-" Yuffie hurriedly covered her own mouth, not wanting to disturb them. _'Sometimes I really can be an idiot! Stupid Vinnie and him always being right!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPIRA

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY COUSIN?" Yuna yelled as she checked the radar once more. Too bad for Tidus, she was standing next to him when she did it. He winced and held his ears in pain.

"Well...Yuna's cussing." Lulu said; getting up from her spot in the Bridge, "That's our cue to leave, Wakka."

"But what about, Rikku?" Wakka asked as he saw Tidus silently begging for him not to leave him alone with Yuna. It wasn't that he was scared of his overly worried fiancee...ok, yes it was.

Lulu sighed, "I'm...I'm sure she's find. She _has _to be somewhere in Spira. She can't just disappear...no offence, Tidus."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah...it's not like she had a gummi ship or something..."

"OH POOPIE!" Yuna exclaimed in realization. The gummi! Rikku built a gummi! Why haven't she thought about it before? She mentally kicked herself as she banged her head lightly against the wall.

"Yuna is using the word 'poopie', it is definitely time to go!" Lulu said, exiting the Bridge with Wakka close behind. He muttered a, "Sorry, Brudda" to Tidus.

"Rikku wouldn't." Paine said, remembering what they saw in the garage too.

"Oh yes she would!" Yuna replied, sighing sadly as she sank to the floor. Why couldn't she at least tell her she was leaving? What if the gummi didn't work and she ended up crashing? What if it did work but she ended up on a horrible world? All alone and defenseless...unable to contact anyone...

"But...Gippal..."

"Fryd ypuid sa? (What about me?)" He asked as he entered the Bridge.

"YOU!" Yuna yelled, pointing accusingly at him. She quickly got off the ground, grabbing him roughly by the collar, "Where is she you one-eyed, spikey haired Al Bhed? Huh? Where's my cousin! I know you know because you were the last to talk to her!"

Tidus rushed over to them to pull Yuna off of Gippal, "Down, girl! Don't kill the Al Bhed! He as skeptical as the rest of us."

"Actually...Rikku left to find Leon. She broke off the engagement and left on that gummi." Gippal replied.

"I told you he doesn't know anything...WAIT!" Tidus grabbed Gippal angrily by the collar, "She WHAT? And when were you going to tell us this?"

Gippal pulled out his grasp, "Um...HELLO! What part of 'she broke off the engagement' did you not understand? Sorry if I wasn't in the mood to tell people what was going on. I'm kinda dealing with a HEARTBREAK, ya know!"

Tidus and Yuna looked down shamefully, "We're sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Gippal waved it off, "You guys deserve eachother."

Yuna looked up hopefully, "So...she's with Squall?"

"Either that or she crashed and burned on some other world and she's lying there throbbing in pain...or dead." Tidus responded.

Everyone glared at him.

"_WHAT_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku smiled sheepishly, "Yeah...I couldn't do it...what you told me replayed in my mind and I realized I wouldn't be happy...unless I was with you."

Squall smirked, "Rikku..."

"And I know I'm too late and it can never be because you're with Rinoa now and you're still engaged but..."

"Rikku..."

"I just felt I had to tell you to your face and I know what we have is still there and I didn't want to just pass up an opportunity like this..." She continued, not noticing Squall trying to stop her, "Palyica muja mega uinc rybbahc uhla eh y mevadesa. (Because love like ours happens once in a lifetime.)"

He gave up saying her name, instead he just covered her mouth fully with a kiss. She was was surprised at first but she quickly responded as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. For that moment they forgot they were in a house where anyone, especially Rinoa, could walk in and see them. In that moment they were together; just like the old days. That was until Yuffie tackled Rikku.

"Rikku! Old buddy, old pal! Whatcha doing here? Did you come on a gummi? Huh? Didja? Didja?" Yuffie asked as she laid ontop of Rikku. Rikku laid still, not wanting to move because Yuffie was hurting her body enough.

Squall sighed frustratedly, running a hand through his hair, "Yuffie, get off her! Can't you see she's hurt enough?"

"But I missed talking to her!" Yuffie replied, tilting her head to signal him to turn around.

He raised a questionable eyebrow but did as she said. He turned to see Rinoa looking skeptically at Yuffie ontop of Rikku, "Rinoa!" He looked down at Rikku who was moaning in pain. Just how much did she see? Did she see anything? It wouldn't really matter because he was going to break it off with her...but he didn't want her to find out this way.

"Why is Yuffie on top of Rikku?" Rinoa asked as she made her way farther into the room. She was going to ask something else until she noticed the condition of Rikku's body, "Oh my gosh, Rikku! What happened? Yuffie! Get off her!"

"Well, excuse me!" Yuffie huffed, feeling bad that she had to do that to Rikku, "I was just so glad to see the girl!" She glanced at Squall, secretly saying 'you owe me'.

"I'm gonna die!" Rikku cried out in pain, not wanting to get up, "Owie!"

"Oh dear...I'll get you some potions." Rinoa sighed, glaring at Yuffie who smiled sheepishly in return.

"Where's Lenne?" Squall asked as he leaned down to carefully pick up Rikku.

"I told her to go to the garden and relax...she's stressing out." Rinoa replied as she watched him lay Rikku on the couch, "I'll be back. I'm sure I have some great herbs in the garden."

"Hurry..." Rikku groaned. Rinoa nodded and quickly ran off.

"You _so _owe me, Leon!" Yuffie said after she made sure Rinoa was out of hearing range.

"Thank you." Rikku muttered darkly.

"What do you want, Yuffie?" Squall sighed as he watched the young ninja ponder that question. He was beginning to feel like he made a big mistake.

"I wanna be able to call you Squall." She finally replied, "It's not fair! Almost everyone else does!"

"Fine..." Squall replied, looking down at Rikku with concern, "You ok?"

"No!" She responded, "If I die...tell Yunie and Tidus to name their first child after me...and tell Wakka to do something about his stupid orange hair! Tell Dr. P that adding a little color to her wardrobe wouldn't hurt...that goes for Lulu too."

"You're not gonna die." Squall responded.

"Could've fooled me!" She exclaimed.

_'What's taking Rinoa so long?' _Squall thought as he glanced at the doorway, "Fine, wait here. Yuffie, watch her."

"Yes, Squallie." She smiled.

"W-What did you just call me?" He asked, outraged, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

Yuffie shrugged, "It suits you."

Rikku and Yuffie giggled as Squall muttered something darkly as he walked away.

"At least you didn't call him Squally-poo." Rikku said.

"_Squally-poo_?" Yuffie asked, her stormy grey eyes widening, "AWESOME!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rinoa?" Squall asked as he made his way toward the garden. No Rinoa. Not even Lenne. He was beginning to get a bad feeling. That's when a little piece of paper caught his eye:

_Squall,_

_I'm the last person you'd expect to write you a letter huh? Just to let you know...I got alittle something of yours. Your little partner, the love of your life, the apple of your eye and all that good shit. Just to let you know...I've had my eye on her for quite some time. She'll be the ultimate sacrifice to the Princess's plan. Don't worry though! She's safe with me and my sorceress._

_-Seifer_

Squall stared down at the note in disbelief. _'Rinoa...Seifer has Rinoa!' _He quickly crumbled up the paper and looked around, calling out for her once more. Nothing. She was gone.

"Fuck..." He muttered before running inside the house to get his gunblade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you actually met Vinnie?" Yuffie asked as she sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Uh huh, he's kinda hot...if you go for the whole 'vampire' thing." Rikku responded, receiving a giggle from Yuffie. Rikku watched as Yuffie looked off in a daze, memories of god-knows-what flowing through her mind. Yup, this girl was definitely in love.

"Yeah...I try to get him to lose the cape and wear more non-depressing colors." She responded, "But the big doofus still thinks he's a sinner...I wish I could show him what a great guy he is."

Rikku nodded, understanding wha tshe was going through. She went through that with Squall for awhile. They were always so doubtful of themselves.

"Yuffie," Aerith said, entering the house, "You're suppose to be helping me and Cid work on Sora's new gummi."

"But-"

"And did you clean up that mess you made at the Moogle's shop?" Aerith asked, giving her a motherly glare.

Yuffie sighed, "Cinderella...Cinderella...Cinderella..." She got up and made her way towards the door.

Aerith smiled warmly, patting the ninja on the back, "At least Cinderella did as she was told."

"Whatever." She glanced back at Rikku, "I'll be back. Don't go...wondering off or anything."

Rikku smiled cheekily, "I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah...sorry about that again." Yuffie replied.

"No prob." Rikku said as Aerith and Yuffie left.

She yawned, suddenly becoming very sleepy. _'Need...rest...long dirve here...' _She finally closed her eyes and passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall quickly grabbed his gunblade, about to make his way out the house until he crashed into someone. They both fell to the floor.

"Ouch, Squall! What's wrong? Why you in a rush?" Rinoa asked as she began picking up the medcine for Rikku.

"R-Rinoa?" He asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Lenne and I were in the kitchen making the potion for Rikku...what are you doing? Why you got your gunblade?" She asked as Lenne helped her up.

_'Rinoa's here...which means...RIKKU!' _He quickly pushed past Rinoa to make his way to the front room.

"Ouch! Squall!" Rinoa yelled, angrily, "What's his deal?" She turned to see Lenne staring at the door way in fear, "What's wrong, Lenne?"

"Something terrible is going to happen." She replied, running after Squall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RIKKU! RIKKU!" Squall yelled as he made his way to the couch, "Rikku..." She was gone. He stared at the couch in fear; feeling his chest throb in pain. _'He took Rikku...no...' _He shook his head, blinking a few times; expecting her to just reappear. She didn't. This was like some horrbile nightmare...then he remembered. Her nightmares! The mark! She was a chosen one! Samara wants Rikku. Samara's going to hurt Rikku. And Seifer's helping her. He knew there was something odd happening with him.

Squall cried out, stabbing the couch viciously. _'This is all my fault...I should've been protecting her...'_

"They got her." Lenne said as she stared at the couch sadly.

"You!" Squall yelled, turning his anger towards her, "Where is she? WHERE'S RIKKU?"

"Squall, stop!" Rinoa cried out, stepping between them, "Lenne didn't do anything! What's going on around here?"

"Ask your cousin!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes at Lenne, "If they hurt her..."

"They are." Lenne replied, closing her eyes, "Soon."

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled, aiming his gunblade at her, "Tell me, or so-help-me-god, I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

"SQUALL!" Rinoa yelled angrily, pushing the gunblade down.

"I don't know!" Lenne replied softly, "But you do..."

"_What_?" He asked, confused, "Oh screw this!" He turned to storm out the front door.

"Squall! Where are you going?" Rinoa asked, following him to his gummi.

"To find her!" He responded coldly, "Standing here and talking is a waste of time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room; weird designs all over the ceiling and walls. There was no way she was still in Traverse Town.

"W-where am I?" She asked as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Either way she had a bad feeling about this place.

"About time, we were getting worried." Seifer smiled as he came into view.

"Seifer?" She asked, shocked and confused. Didn't he leave? What was he doing here...and what's wrong with his eyes? They were their usual green but they were distant. Like he was far away even though he was right infront of her.

"The one and only." He replied, picking up a weird looking blade. He walked towards her and held it to her cheek, "I wanna introduce you to someone."

Rikku barely heard him as her eyes locked onto the sharp object that was pressing into her skin; causing her cheek to bleed.

"Hello, Rikku." A familiar voice said. A tall, pale woman came into view. Her hair was up with some weird crown but Rikku recognized the face.

"_Rinoa_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall closed his eyes, feeling and hearing his own heart beat throughout his body. He sensed her, but he couldn't see her. '_Rikku...Rikku, where are you? Please...please be ok...' _

Other people would've thought it was pretty stupid or dangerous to fly a gummi with your eyes closed; but Squall felt this was the only way that he'd find Rikku. He was seeing images...a dark room, designs...and Rikku! She's still alive! He sped up his gummi; hoping he'd make it in time.

_"Only you can find her." _He heard Lenne's voice say. He grimaced, hating it. He still felt she had something to do with it. As for Seifer...he's a dead man if he touches Rikku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's Sorceress Rinoa to you!" The woman spat; settling into her throne.

"No...you can't be Rinoa!" Rikku yelled; tugging at her chains, "You're just a meanie imposter! The real Rinoa's in Traverse Town! With Squall..." _'Squall...' _She was beginning to wonder if he was ok. She was the one captured and in chains but she couldn't help to wonder if he was hurt too.

"Seifer, shut her up for good." Sorceress Rinoa said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"My pleasure, Sorceress." Seifer replied; smiling viciously at Rikku.

She squirmed in fear, watching him as he pressed the blade at her chest, "Seifer...please! This isn't you! You're being controlled! That lady's not your sorceress! She's not Rinoa!"

"She lies!" Sorceress Rinoa yelled, "Turn her! Turn her now! Listen to your sorceress!"

"But-" Rikku saw a flash of realization in Seifer's eyes as he struggled to get out of his daze.

"C'mon, Seifer! You can do this! Fight it!" Rikku yelled, encouraging him to try harder. Whatever Samara did to him was strong because it kept taking over.

"YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME!" Sorceress Rinoa yelled.

Seifer shook his head, giving up the fight, "I did." He smiled.

Rikku sighed hopelessy, seeing the darkness fill his eyes once more. Maybe it was the end for her...

_Squall..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So Seifer's hypnotized?" Rinoa asked as Lenne explained everything to her.

Lenne nodded, "I knew something was wrong with him when he came here...I sensed it. That's why I wanted to see his palm."

"Is...is he gonna kill Rikku?" Rinoa asked; feeling a bad feeling in her gut. If Rikku died...not only would that be a tragedy for her but Squall too. Not to mention Yuna.

"Most likely..." Lenne answered, "But I can unhypnotize him...I was going to tell Squall but he doesn't trust me! Now I can't find him and save him unless..."

"Unless what?" Rinoa asked anxiously, "Lenne! Tell me! Whatever it is you have to do it! If we don't bring the old Seifer back then Squall's going to kill him!"

"I can use the darkness in him to locate him...but to get to him in time I have to use my darkness too." Lenne replied, a little reluctant to use her dark powers.

Rinoa nodded, determined, "It's a risk we have to take."

Lenne sighed, nodding. She just hoped Samara didn't find her if she used it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not gonna work! I can't turn her!" Seifer yelled in frustration.

"What? Why not?"

"Rule #1 to the Heart guide...and she has it." He replied angrily.

"Are you kidding me? With who? It's that Lionheart isn't it?"

Seifer nodded, throwing down his blade angrily, "Just great. Just fucking great...what the hell are we going to do?"

Sorceress Rinoa thought a moment then smiled malicously, "I have an idea..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall's gummi stopped; hovering infront of an odd looking building. _'Why does this all look familiar?' _He thought as he brought the ship down for a landing.

He had a bad idea about this place, other then the fact that Rikku was being held prisoner inside. But he pushed that feeling aside as he made his way to the door. There was no way he was going to let this feeling stop him from saving Rikku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall! You made it!" Seifer smiled as Squall entered the building. The smile was not returned as Squall's gaze wondered the room; looking for the blonde.

"Where is she?" He asked, his hand moving to his gunblade as he watched Seifer move around cautiously.

"Come on, Squall, I thought we were friends." He replied, pulling out his blade, "Friends don't fight."

"It's _Leon_." Squall replied coldly, "And you're not my friend." He looked around the dark room once more. He knew she was there...but where? "Where is she?"

"Can you be more specific?" Seifer asked, giving him a teasing smile. He got the response he knew he would; Squall's gunblade at his throat, "Oh, _that _girl."

"Where is she." He repeated, this time more impatiently. Squall noticed something different in Seifer's eyes. Was he under some kind of spell? His eyes seemed to be distant...like he was drugged or something, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, _Leon_." Seifer replied, "Your girlfriend on the other hand...is not." He moved out the way to reveal Rikku chained to the wall.

"RIKKU!" Squall moved forward but Seifer quickly stepped in his way; preventing him to go to her.

"Now, now, don't be rude! She's sleeping right now." Seifer glanced back at the unconscious Rikku, "Turning into a heartless can do that to you."

"_Heartless_?" Squall pushed Seifer out the way; running to Rikku. She was gagged; her eyes closed as her head hung low. He quickly checked her pulse and sighed in relief to find her still breathing. He examined her once more. There was no way she was a heartless.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A woman said as Squall lifted his gunblade to chop the chains off, "You wake her and let her go then she will kill you."

"_Rinoa?_" Squall asked as he examined her carefully. There was no way...she was still in Traverse Town with Lenne! Which meant..."You're an illusion." He said, turning away from her to concentrate on Rikku. It was very wreckless to turn his back on his enemies but Rikku came first.

"Maybe I am...maybe I ain't." She replied, "But Seifer and I aren't lying about her being a heartless. We weren't going to _kill _her...that's just cruel!"

"Very cruel, man." Seifer agreed.

"So we're going to have you do it." She finished, smiling at him as she made herself comfortable in her chair.

"No way in hell." Squall replied darkly.

"Fine!" Sorceress Rinoa snapped, "Release her! See what I care! But you're too late, Lionheart! Samara's made her sacrifice! Too bad it had to be your little brat of a girlfriend!"

Squall watched them warily as he moved his hand to her shackles; tugging them to see how strong they were.

"Go ahead, we're not gonna stop you." Seifer said, encouraging him to do it. That made Squall feel uneasy. Why did they want him to let her free so badly? They weren't even trying to fight him. Maybe she was a heartless...

_'Heartless or not...she's still Rikku!' _He quickly slashed the chains as she fell into his arms.

"Fool." Sorceress Rinoa said as she sat back and waited for the show to begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall watched in relief as Rikku slowly opened her eyes...but what he saw put a bad feeling in his gut. Her eyes...they weren't their usual green swirls. They were a deep dark green with her pupils a heartless-shaped shape. She _was _a heartless now. They weren't lieing to him.

"Rikku..." He sighed as he caressed her face; regretful that he was too late, "Come on, Rikku, you can fight this."

"I don't want to!" She replied harshly, pushing him away from her. She slowly stood, a dark aura forming around her, "I like this new me, _Squallie_."

Squall's eyes widened as Rikku pulled out her daggers; standing in a fighting stance, "Rikku...don't do this." He begged, "I won't hurt you."

Rikku smiled, "Good...makes it easier for me then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can unpossess him...but I don't know about Rikku." Lenne said as she bit her fingernails in concern.

"Rikku?" Rinoa asked, "What's wrong with Rikku? I thought you said they were gonna kill her."

Lenne closed her eyes, feeling that she was too late. Rikku's already changed. _'What do you want with her, Samara? Why her?'_

"Lenne!" Rinoa said, cutting into her thoughts, "We have to go now! We can be too late!"

_'You have no idea...' _Lenne nodded, grabbing her cousin's hand as darkness surround them. Rinoa glanced around in fear, then quickly closed her eyes as the darkness took them in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall quickly dodged Rikku's attacks as Seifer and Sorceress Rinoa watched in amusement. They sat back and watched as Rikku formed lightning in the palm of her hand; admiring it briefly before she tried to strike Squall with it.

"Go for below the belt!" Sorceress Rinoa cried out as she cheered for Rikku.

Seifer's hand consciously covered himself; "Ouch! Don't do that! That's just mean!"

"Rikku..." Squall said; breathing hard. He wasn't going to fight her. No matter how many times she went after him and striked him down. Heartless or not he knew she was still in there, "You...have to fight it!"

"Fight what?" She asked darkly; circling him, "There's nothing to fight...but you!" With that she threw another lightning bolt at him but this time he reflected it with his gunblade.

As soon as he did; he regretted it. The lightning striked Rikku; causing her to fall down in pain. She moaned in pain and held her ribs, looking at him sadly, "How COULD you! I thought you said you'd never hurt me!"

He gaped at her as he immediatley dropped his gunblade. This is why he didn't want to fight her!...Wait, it was just one strike! The Rikku he knew wouldn't get hurt so easily. And if she was a heartless like they said then either would this 'new Rikku', as a matter of fact she should be stronger!

'Remember the time at the Paintball place, Squall, she's playing possum.' He told himself as he picked up his gunblade again; moving cautiously towards her.

"What you gonna do?" She teased, "Finish me off? Pretty mean of you, don't you think?"

He stopped a couple of inches away from her, "Get up."

"Ex-cuse me?" She asked; blinking at him in confusion, "You kinda struck me with lightning! How about you _help _me up, meanie!"

He shook his head, "And let you get in your sucker punch like you did at Clasko's Paintball Stadium? I don't think so."

"Huh...?" She stared at him in confusion before it all came back to her, "Man! You finally learned!" She quickly jumped up like she was never struck by lightning, "Too bad!" She sighed as her bottom lip pursed out in a pout, "I wanted to do this the easy way!"

Squall smirked, "You know me, Rikku, always learn from my mistakes."

"Pfft." Rikku rolled her eyes, "Right...you didn't learn from your first mistake of leaving _me_!" Squall winced at her words. This wasn't the real Rikku talking but her words hurt just as much. "Then you left again..." Rikku shoke her head in shame as she glared at him; eyes going darker, "Forcing _me _to find you! And look what happens! You're a lousy lover, _Squallie_."

"Ouch." Seifer said as he watched from the sidelines, "She sure knows how to make a man feel like shit!"

"Shut up!" Squall snapped; glancing at Seifer. Seifer put up his hands; smirking as he sat back. "And you," Squall turned to look at Rikku, "You're not Rikku! You're just some heartless demon controlling her!" He began thinking about what he said. She's possessed...which means she can't control or help what she does when she's in that state. He began feeling like a complete jerk for what he said to Lenne. He was wrong to judge her because of Samara.

"But I am!" Rikku pouted, "Squallie! It's me! It's Rikku!"

"Shut up!" Squall yelled; becoming frustrated.

"That's it." Sorceress Rinoa smiled, "Play with his mind."

"Look at me, Squall!" Rikku begged; dropping to her knees, "I can't...I can't fight it! Just kill me now while you can!"

"No..."

"Do it!" Seifer yelled, "She's giving you permission! Don't be such a pussy!"

"No." Squall tossed his gunblade to her, "I'm not going to kill you. You wanna kill me? Go ahead."

Sorceress Rinoa stood up; glaring at him angrily, "What are you doing?" She screamed, "Finish _her_!"

Squall shook his head, "Samara wanted Rikku to be her sacrifice? I won't allow it. I'm not gonna kill her...she can have me instead."

"You are so stupid." Seifer sighed; shaking his head.

Rikku stared at his gunblade in shock; wondering if this was some kind of trick. Reluctantly, she grabbed it and got off her knees, looking at Seifer and Sorceress Rinoa for help.

"Do it, I guess." Sorceress Rinoa shrugged, "Samara's not gonna be happy but...better him then no one."

Seifer sighed, "Yeah...he wants it...just make it quick."

Rikku nodded as she held the gunblade out to his throat; hesitating, "I..."

"What are you waiting for?" Sorceress Rinoa yelled, "DO IT! I demand you kill him now!"

Rikku glared at her; throwing the gunblade down, "NO! I CAN'T!" She threw herself at him; wrapping her arms around him, "Squallie!"

Squall's eyes widened in shock and relief. It worked...it actually worked! He was kind of hoping it would...if it didn't then he would've been screwed. But he knew she wasn't a heartless. A heartless wouldn't have the memories of the person they've possessed. They must've hypnotized her like they did Seifer...which reminded him...

"Rikku," He pushed her away alittle to gaze at her face, "I need you to listen, ok? Go outside. My gummi's there...just press auto-pilot and that should send you back to Traverse Town..."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you!"

"Look, you have to...I'll handle Seifer and the Sorceress, ok? I've done it before..."

"But I don't wanna!" She cried; pulling him back into an embrace, "Ev oui kud rind...E fuimth'd pa ypma du vunkeja socamv. (If you got hurt...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.)"

"You have to." He sighed; caressing her back, "And when you get there tell Cid and Aerith everything, ok?"

"And Yuffie?" Rikku asked, stifling back tears.

"No, not Yuffie." He responded quickly; causing her to smile.

"Oh come on!" Seifer yelled impatiently. He got up from his spot, holding his gunblade, "I'm waiting!...And Rikku, you ain't going anywhere. We're not done with you."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at him, "Bite me, meanie!" She turned back to Squall, "Ok...I'll go but if you die...I'll kill you!"

"Fully noted." Squall smirked as she got up and made her way towards the exit.

"Hey! I just said-OOMPH!" Seifer held his stomach in pain as Rikku smirked at him.

"That was for kidnapping me! Jerk!" She quickly ran before he could grab her.

Squall grabbed his gunblade; smiling as Seifer glared at the door she ran out of.

"That girlfriend of yours is going to talk her way into a grave one of these days!" He muttered as he stood up straight.

Squall nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku made a u-turn before heading to the exit; finding a huge statue to hide behind where she got a good view of Squall and Seifer.

'Sorry, Squallie! You know I never listen!' She thought as she ducked down. He wasn't going to be happy that she didn't leave but at least this way she knew he would be ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you gonna do, Leon?" Seifer teased as he saw Squall narrow his eyes at him with hate, "You gonna kill me 'cause I hurt your pretty little girlfriend?"

Squall thought a moment, "Pretty much...yeah." He responded.

"Enough!" Sorceress Rinoa yelled; annoyed that everything wasn't going according to plan, "Look, Lionheart, you ruined the plans. You have to deal with Samara."

Squall shrugged; turning to face her, "Bring the bitch out."

"Oooohh." Seifer said, "Shouldn't have said that."

"Seifer's right...but Samara can't come out because she isn't here. Instead you're going to have to fight me." Sorceress Rinoa gave him a bold look as she readied herself for the fight.

"Even better." Squall replied, "Though I'd hate to kill an illusion."

Sorceress Rinoa smiled; knowing something he didn't. "Oh and Lionheart...I'm not an illusion!"

Before he could respond; several shards blasted out from behind her, sending them towards him.

'Shit...' Squall watched as the shards came at him, knowing he couldn't block them all without a shield. This was not good...

"SQUALL!" He heard a scream as Rikku quickly pushed him out the way; taking the shots.

"RIKKU!" Squall quickly stood up and ran over to her body; cradling it in his arms, "Rikku...RIKKU! You can't die! Just hang on."

"Told you I'm not an illusion." Sorceress Rinoa smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenne and Rinoa appeared just as Squall cradled Rikku; telling her over and over that she had to stay awake.

"Rikku!" Rinoa cried as she made her way over to them.

"What the hell!" Sorceress Rinoa screamed as she spotted Lenne, "You're suppose to be in Hallow Bastion!"

"Dasan!" Lenne yelled; blasting a dark light at her. She fell to her knees; dark mist coming out of her.

"Lenne, you traitor!" Sorceress Rinoa cried out before fading away.

"What happened, Squall? What happened?" Rinoa cried as she took in the shards that were jammed deep in Rikku's body.

Squall didn't pay Rinoa's questions any attention; he way too busy trying to keep Rikku awake, "I told you to leave!"

"Sorry," She replied; smiling weakly, "I...couldn't help it...she...was...gonna kill you." She glanced at Rinoa, "Oh...hey, Rinoa!"

"Don't talk, save your strength." Rinoa replied; trying to find a way to pull out the shards. 'They're too deep...she's losing blood.' "Squall..."

"Rikku, look at me," She obeyed; turning her unfocused gaze to him, "You have to stay awake..."

"But I'm sleepy..."

"No! Stay awake!" He demanded; trying to hold back his tears, "Stay awake...or...or I'll make Ghiki sleep outside."

"Leave G-Ghiki alone...meanie..." She replied before closing her eyes.

"Rikku..." Squall shook her lightly; seeing that she wasn't responding, "RIKKU!" He cried out, shaking her more, "RIKKU, WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Squall..." Rinoa reached out to touch him but he pulled away from her; holding Rikku close to him.

"I was wrong." Seifer said; watching them with a smile, "It wasn't her mouth. It was her loyalty."

"Seifer..." Rinoa said; shaking her head in shame, "Why?"

"I told you I'm a bad person, Rinoa." He replied; shrugging, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You!" Squall muttered darkly; getting up to attack him.

"SQUALL...SEIFER...LENNE!" Rinoa yelled; looking at her cousin for help.

Lenne nodded, "Anoki!"

A dark mist escaped Seifer's mouth; but that didn't stop Squall from punching him.

"Squall! Stop! He's cured!" Rinoa yelled as she pulled him off Seifer, "He didn't know what he was doing! He didn't kill Rikku!"

"HE HELPED!" Squall yelled; pushing her off him, "And for that he's gonna die!" He grabbed his gunblade and aimed it at Seifer; ready to pull the trigger.

"No!" Rinoa stood protectively infront of Seifer, "Rikku's dead, Squall! Killing Seifer won't bring her back!"

Squall glared at both of them, "Whatever." He turned to carefully pick up Rikku's body and carry her to the gummi.

"So that was it." Lenne said, thinking aloud, "That was her plan. Rikku was the sacrifice. She knew she'd sacrifice herself for Squall...and she did. She wasn't going to kill Rikku herself...which means there's more to it...but what?"

"Lenne...I'm scared." Rinoa cried, "Squall's...Squall's not happy. He's going to do something dangerous...I know it."

"He's gonna kill me." Seifer added.

"Probably." Lenne nodded, "But he's not the only one. What's Yuna and Tidus going to do? And the other's Rikku knows? I think Samara just started a big war."

-----------------------------

**A/N: This chapter was really rushed so there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes...but oh well. at least i got it posted. Now u kno who dies, Ashley (dont hurt me!) And yes ppl Rikku is dead! It was Samara's plan all along.**

**Next Chapter: Rikku's funeral. How will Yuna and them respond to the Al Bhed's death? Did Samara's plan work like Lenne said? Only 2 chapters left!**


	28. Ch 27 The Funeral

**CHAPTER 27: THE FUNERAL**

Everyone sat around in silence; some people still quietly entering the church. After Rikku's death a message was sent to Spira to tell Rikku's friends and family about the news. Yuna took it the hardest, nearly choking on her own tears as she desperately called out her cousin's name multiple times. Tidus had to restrain her from grabbing her gun and hunting down Samara herself.

They decided to have the funeral in Traverse Town; flying out gummis to get people from other worlds to come and give their blessings to the young Al Bhed. Even people who've never met her were there; wanting to witness the destruction that Princess Samara can cause without having to actually touch someone.

Lenne glanced towards the doorway as Rikku's family and friends entered; Yuna clutching Tidus tightly. Her eyes were closed tight as if she opened them then she'd have to face the reality that her cousin was gone. Yuffie was surprisingly quiet in her own little corner far away from the coffin. What was more surprising was Vincent Valentine was there comforting her while she stared at the floor in guilt.

Gippal was the first one that made his way to the coffin to see a peaceful looking Rikku. She looked serene, more like she was sleeping then dead. That's what he kept telling himself over and over in his mind. Rikku's asleep...in a couple of hours she'll be awake and everything will be ok. But in his heart he knew it wasn't true.

Wakka, Lulu, Paine, and Vidina stayed close to Tidus and Yuna. They all wanted so badly to go to the coffin but they were afraid of how their reactions would be to seeing her lifeless body. Anger? Angry that Samara would take their friend away from them, someone who managed to brighten up their day. Guilt? Guilty that they weren't there to help her like she was for them. Guilty that they haven't thought of a solution to help her sooner. Or just plain sadness. Rikku was gone.

"He hasn't talked since we've returned." Rinoa sighed as she glanced in Squall's direction. Since the return from Sorceress Rinoa's place he's been the most distant he's ever been in his life. Everyone from Laguna to Rinoa...even Seifer tried talking to him, but nothing. They wanted Yuffie to try but she refused. "What's the point? What am I gonna say to make him feel better when I feel like crap myself?" She asked as she stared blankly at nothing.

"He's in mourning." Aerith replied, "When I died, Cloud was the same way..." She looked in the direction of the blonde swordsman, "He's kinda come out of it...only problem is the darkness in him."

"That's just it!" Rinoa exclaimed sadly, "There's no 'darkness' in Squall! He hasn't even cried since we got back...I'm worried."

"Denial." Lenne stated; listening in on their conversation as she continued to look at people who where in the church.

"I guess..." Rinoa sighed, "I should...try again or something. He's my fiancee and I want to make sure he's fine."

"He's not _fine, _Rinoa!" Yuna cried as she made her way to them. Her eyes big, red, and puffy from all the crying she's been doing.

"Yuna..." Tidus whispered; trying to pull her back into an embrace before she lost it again.

"Rikku's dead!" She yelled; startling the three brunettes and Tidus, "And she's not coming back! My...cousin..." Yuna stopped to take a deep breath, her emotions taking over again, "is DEAD!"

"Yuna...stop." Lulu said; her words full of sorrow, "Just...don't..."

"No, Lu!" Yuna cried out, her eyes still on Rinoa, "She's not here like YOUR cousin! She just can't come back! And you're standing here saying you should say something to make Squall feel better? What? I really wanna know because _nothing _you say can bring her back!"

"I..."

"You wanna make him feel better, huh?" Yuna continued coldly, "Bring her back! Can you do that?"

Lenne looked away; a pained expression on her face, "Yuna, she's just trying to help."

Yuna turned her anger on her, "Help Squall forget!"

"Not forget!" Rinoa interjected angrily, "I would never ask him to forget Rikku! I know how he loved her!"

"Loves!" Yuna corrected, "He still loves her, can't you see that?"

"Yuna, maybe you should have a seat." Aerith suggested; not wanting to cause a bigger scene then they already were.

"NO!"

"Yes." Paine said; gently grabbing Yuna by the shoulders, "Sorry about the outburst...it's just..." She closed her eyes, not able to finish.

Lenne nodded; understanding. 'So much anger...sorrow...remorse. She's feeding off of it...' Lenne looked around the room once more, 'She can turn each and everyone of these people into heartless if she wanted to...that was her plan.'

"I'll talk to Leon, Rinoa." Aerith volunteered, "I've had...experience with this kind of stuff."

Rinoa nodded, "Thank you, Aerith...I'll just check on Seifer then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall sat away from everyone; tired of their pity. He didn't need or want it. 'Sorry, Leon' and 'I know how much she meant to you' wasn't helping. Especially the big hug Selphie gave him was making him feel more like crap.

Looking in the direction of the coffin; he noticed people that Rikku has never met before looking at her body, chatting quietly above it. That pissed him off. How could these people be here? They knew shit about her! And there they were looking at her like she was some answer to the question of how to destroy Samara. He hated this.

All the people that actually knew and cared about Rikku refused to go to the coffin. Only ones that did were Paine, Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Brother, Cid, Shinra, and Buddy. But they all had their own reasons. Paine could take it...she was a strong girl. It was no wonder everyone, including himself, was so shocked when she broke down in tears. Brother practically jumped in the coffin, crying out things in Al Bhed as his father restrained him. Then there was Gippal...

Squall watched his reaction carefully. It had to be tough on him the most. He was going to marry her...his childhood friend. Her first love. To add to the misery, they didn't exactly leave on good terms. Gippal was pissed she was leaving him for Squall, and Rikku was sad that they didn't get to rekindle their friendship like she wanted to. He was silently crying, Squall noted. Tears spilling out is uncovered eye as he touched Rikku's lifeless face.

"Hey." Aerith smiled softly as she sat next to Squall.

"Please go away." Squall muttered; not needing to hear another 'apology' from someone. Especially Aerith.

"Leon...I've been through this. I died too, remember?" She asked, trying to get him to understand that she wasn't pitying him.

He didn't even glance at her as he answered, "You're alive now."

Her mouth thinned as she nodded, "Yes...I am. But while I was dead...I was alive too. I watched my friends, kept them safe from where I was. Rikku's doing the same for you...though you can't see her, she's here, Leon."

Squall looked away; feeling tears begin sting his eyes, "I want her here physically though. I wanna see her, touch her. She shouldn't have to be watching me from the afterlife."

"You're being selfish!" Aerith replied; her voice soft and understanding though, "You should be happy that she can no longer feel pain...and she's happy..."

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked angryly; glaring at her, "You think she wanted to die? It shouldn't be her in that coffin! It should be me!"

Aerith sighed; knowing she was doing nothing but getting him angrier, "I'm sorry...I'll just go..."

"Good." He replied.

Aerith got up and made her way to the other gloomy guy in the corner. Why he came to this funeral? She'd never know. He didn't know Rikku...he barely knew anyone here but his old AVALANCHE friends...but Tifa wasn't here.

"Cloud?" She said; interrupting whatever thoughts he was thinking, "You...you need anything?"

He shook his head; his eyes locked on the coffin.

"Did you know Rikku?" Aerith asked, mostly to start conversation with the man she hasn't seen in years. He was more then happy when he came back and saw that she was alive...but now he was back to his old 'quiet' ways. Why? Aerith didn't know. Wasn't everything alright with him? Yuffie said they haven't gotten the chance to destroy Sephiroth fully and now that was haunting Cloud every minute of everyday. Maybe that was it.

Cloud shook his head; glancing at Squall, "But I've heard a lot about her. And...I know how he feels."

Aerith noticed that Cloud refused to look at her, that made her feel bad but she didn't know why. Was it something she did? "You do don't you?...Maybe you should talk to him..."

"He doesn't need to be talked to." He interrupted, "It doesn't help anything. Believe me."

"Cloud..."

"I see Tifa's not here." He replied; startling Aerith with the change of topic.

"Yeah...she said she had to stay in her world and watch Marlene."

"..."

"What are you thinking about?" Aerith asked, really wanting to know. She was beginning to feel like she was losing him. This wasn't the Cloud she knew.

"Nothing." He lied, his eyes went to the front of the room where Lenne was standing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenne held the microphone in her hand; waiting for all the people to settle down in their seats. They originally wanted Yuna to sing the song but she was too depressed. She wasn't in shape to sing a song, so it was up to Lenne.

**_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay. _**

There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough,  
and it's hard, at the end of the day.

Before she could even start; people began bawling. Lenne feeling the emotions in the room filling up so quick that she was practically suffocating.

_**I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins. **_

Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

Glancing at Rikku's body; Lenne knew there was a way to bring her back. Just like she did for Aerith...but there were consequences. She knew that the people who loved and cared for Rikku wouldn't care...they'd do anything. That's what scared her.

_**In the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel. **_

You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here.

So tired of the straight line,  
and everywhere you turn,  
there's vultures and thieves at your back.

Lenne's gaze went from everyone else to Squall...maybe she could help him now. Let him have some closure, it's the least she could do. He deserved it more then anyone.

**_The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack. _**

Don't make no difference,  
escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees.

You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here.

Squall was feeling uneasy...not a bad uneasy but an almost soothing one. It was like Lenne's song was hypnotizing him. He wasn't tired but his eyes were slowly closing themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Squallie_?"

Squall slowly opened his eyes to see two spiral green eyes staring back down at him; the owner of them showing off her dimples as she smiled.

"R-Rikku?" He immediately got up; noticing he was no longer in the church in Traverse Town, "W-where am I?" He asked, looking around at the various clouds and rainbows.

"My sanctuary, silly!" She replied; following his gaze around the place, "Who would've thought I'd have lightning in it." She joked as various lightning striked in the distance.

Squall finally looked at her; blinking in disbelief. She was here! She was alive...well at least she looked alive, "You...you're here."

"Where else would I be, Squallie?" She smiled teasingly, "Disney World?"

"Disney what?"

"Nevermind." She rolled her eyes, "Lenne sent you here to me for awhile. It seems you ain't coping so well, mister!" She gave him a playful glare.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You should see Yuna." He gazed at her some more; not believing she was here infront of him...so full of life.

"I have..." Her expression and tone became serious, "But for real, Squall, you have to stop mourning..."

"Stop mourning?" He practically yelled, "Rikku, you're dead! How can you tell me to stop mourning?"

"You have a job to do...you can't dwell on the past, remember?"

"Why couldn't you just have left like I told you to?" He asked sadly, "This...this would've never happened if you...left..."

"Then it'll be you gone." She added, "They need you, Squall! The keblade master needs you..."

"So?" He responded coldly, "He has the king and his loyal subjects...including Aerith and Yuffie and..."

"You're missing the point." Rikku sighed, "What...what about your friends? Rinoa?"

Squall rolled her eyes, "I'm not their father...they would've moved on eventually..as for Rinoa..." He placed his hands on her shoulders; gazing into her eyes, "I'm in love with you, Rikku. Rinoa would eventually understand that and move on."

Rikku smirked, "Ok...if _you _died then _I'd _be alone. What then?"

"Then," He sighed, not believing he was going to say this, "You would've married Gippal, lived happily ever after and had billions of little kids."

Rikku laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're such a weirdo sometimes, Squallie...but seriously...I'm fine here. Do your job...marry Rinoa...move on. Fulfill your destiny like you're suppose to."

Squall examined her closely; giving her a weird look, "You're hiding something." Dead or not, he knew her too well.

"No!" She said hastilly, "I just...don't want you to do something stupid."

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Er...nothing! Nevermind...I didn't say anything!" She responded, pretending to zip her mouth up.

"Rikku..."

"Look," She sighed, "Lenne told me some things...and I don't like the sound of it. Just...watch my friends and family for me, ok? Keep them sane and safe...especially Yuna. Anger...sorrow...it's big emotions. Big enough for Samara to..."

"Turn us all into Heartless." Squall finished; understanding the plan now. Samara had Rikku killed because she knew that'll piss off a lot of people. People that loved and cared for Rikku. Once those people were turned into heartless then they'd be very powerful...and on the wrong side. Not only would a heartless form; but their heartless would also have a Nobody. This wasn't good; Samara would have her own strong army.

"Exactly." Rikku nodded sadly, "To think I can cause all that stuff is horrible...just promise me you won't do something stupid..."

"Lenne knows a way to bring you back." Squall said; it wasn't a question. Once he said that he could see in her eyes that it was true.

"Squall..."

"And she didn't tell me?" He asked, becoming angry again, "To think I was beginning to trust her."

"Squall, no!" Rikku cried out, "You don't understand! Just leave it alone!"

"No!" He replied, "I'm bringing you back."

"SQUALL!" Rikku yelled as he began to fade back to the church.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall?" Rinoa shook him some more, "Squall, are you ok?"

"Leave him alone, maybe he needs the rest." Laguna said as he stared at his son.

Squall opened his eyes to see various people staring at him; especially Lenne. He ignored the rest as his attention fell on her, "We need to talk."

Lenne shook her head; already knowing what he wanted, "Leon, I..."

"You knew there was a way to bring her back!" He yelled as many people gasped and stared at Lenne.

"We can bring Rikku back?" Yuna asked; staring back and forth from Lenne to Squall, "H-how?"

"It's not that simple...it's dangerous!" Lenne said; trying to explain but no one was listening to her once again.

"Let's do it! What we waiting for?" Tidus asked eagerly; pulling out his sword.

"Guys..."

"What do we have to do?" Paine asked.

"Lenne knows." Squall replied; his gaze never leaving her.

"Maybe we should listen to Lenne." Rinoa said, "She says it's dangerous...think about it!"

"I'm tired of thinking about it and I'm tired of not taking chances!" Squall yelled angrily, "I'm bringing her back and I want to know how...NOW!"

Rinoa sighed; rubbing her temples, "Just...just tell them, Lenne."

Lenne looked around nervously, feeling like everyone was dissecting her with their eyes and glares, "Samara."

"Samara?" Everyone asked; shocked.

Lenne nodded; looking at no one in particular, "You...you have to talk to her...Like I did when I brought Aerith back."

"It was you?" Aerith asked, "But...how? Why?"

"I made a deal with her." Lenne explained, "I sacrificed the memory of someone I love to bring you back for your friends and family."

Cloud looked at her; mostly in confusion, "Why would you do that?"

"Does it _matter_?" Yuffie asked from her corner, "Aerith's back and we can do the same for Rikku! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!"

"I'm going." Squall said; getting up from his seat.

Rinoa quickly grabbed his arm; "Squall!"

"I can't do this, Rinoa...I'm not the one for you." He sighed; handing over his engagement ring to her, "Dead or not...I love Rikku."

"Squall..." Laguna said as Rinoa stared at the ring in her palm in shock, "Think about this, son. Think about what you're doing...your destiny..."

"Fuck my destiny." He replied harshly; tired of hearing that from everyone, "My destiny got me into all this shit...this drama...this trouble."

"We're going too!" Tidus exclaimed; him and Yuna standing up, "No way we're letting you go through this alone, man. Plus...that bitch made a big mistake. She chose the wrong girl to sacrifice!"

"She chose the perfect girl to sacrifice." Lenne muttered; watching everyone get rowdied up to go off and fight. 'They're angry...especially Squall.'

"Yuna!" Lulu touched her arm, "...be careful, ok?"

Yuna smiled, "Got it, Lu."

Lulu hesitated as she glanced at Tidus, "You...you too, Chocobo hair."

Tidus looked shocked then smiled, "Aw, Lu, don't worry. We'll be back in no time...with Rikku." She nodded and looked back at the coffin. She just hoped he was right.

"Let's go..."

"I wanna go too!" Yuffie spoke up.

"Yuffie..." Vincent said, grabbing her arm with his human arm, "There's already enough of them going. No need to send an army."

"No, Vinnie!" She replied, "She was my friend too!"

"She was all our friends...but we all can't go." Selphie said as she clutched Irvine's hand tightly.

"But...I was suppose to be watching her...if I hadn't..."

"Don't," Seifer interrupted, shocking everyone, "don't blame yourself. Sit down, they have a better chance with less people...believe me, I know."

Yuffie sighed as Vincent pulled her back down into her seat.

"Let's go," Squall repeated; hating that they were wasting time arguing, "You too." He said, looking at a reluctant Lenne.

"Squall...please..." She tried again.

"There's no changing my mind and you know it." He interrupted; irritated that she found it so hard to agree, "We're going to talk to Samara...now."

Lenne sighed and made her way towards them. They wanted to go? Fine, she'll take them. She just hoped nothing goes wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, i'm so surprised how quick i got this chapter done! BTW the song Lenne was singing was "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan from the movie "City Of Angels". That song always makes me wanna cry. And gosh, Yuna, y u gotta b so harsh to Rinoa?**

**Next chapter: Just how far will they go to bring her back? It's time to make a deal with the devil (enter Samara!) Time to go to her world and Lenne's own personal hell. LAST CHAPTER NEXT!**


	29. Ch 28 Lenne's Personal Hell

**CHAPTER 28: LENNE'S PERSONAL HELL (ENDING)**

Lenne sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. No one was listening to her! She watched helplessly as everyone busied themselves around her, preparing to leave to meet the infamous Princess of Darkness, Samara.

She had to admit, she was impressed though. They all looked so determined, but then again why wouldn't they? Rikku was a very special person to all of them each in different ways. Yuna's cousin and guardian, one of Tidus' best friends and new in-law, and the love of Squall Leonheart's life. Lenne bit her lower lip consciously as she glanced over at her oddly quiet cousin Rinoa.

Rinoa sat in the chair, staring blankly at the engagement ring in her hand as people made their way past her. She felt her eyes water, but no tears fell. 'I'm going to be strong...I have to be strong...' She told herself over and over again.

"Rinoa?"

Rinoa looked up to see Seifer looking down at her, he tried to mask it but she knew he was concerned about her, "I'm fine."

He gave her a cocky smile, "How'd you know I was gonna ask that? I was just wondering if you wanted something to drink...that's all."

Despite herself, Rinoa giggled, "It's just...I see the looks everyone's giving me. They're all thinking 'Poor Rinoa' or wondering if Squall's still going to be my knight...I'm wondering too."

Seifer pulled up a chair and sat next to her, sighing at nothing in particular, "Of course Leon's gonna stay your knight. He made you a promise."

"I know...but Rikku..."

"He loves her...true, but I know he loves you too...even if it is just as a friend." Seifer explained.

"Like you would know anything about love." Rinoa replied harshly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt bad, "I mean...I..."

"I know what you mean." He replied, emotionless. He stood, glancing down at her, "And you're right. What do I know about love? I'm the villain right?"

"Seifer...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Rinoa's apology was cut off as he walked away, ignoring her.

-----

"So where we going?" Yuna asked as she began loading her gun, stashing some bullets in her pocket just in case.

"Those aren't necessary." Lenne commented, referring to Yuna's weapons.

"Not necessary?" Tidus asked incredulously, "We're going to talk to the Princess of freaking Darkness! I think we should arm ourselves. Right, Squall?"

Squall shrugged, not really paying attention to them as he looked at his gunblade, "I'm bringing this."

"There's no point!" Lenne repeated louder, almost screaming in frustration, "For once will you guys just listen to me! Where we are going, there's no touching Samara because it's her world! Like Hades and the underground...when you're in his world he's immune to you! Samara's gonna be immune to whatever you try to do to her. We're just going to talk, remember?"

Yuna stared at Lenne, watching her run her hand through her hair, "So...she can hurt us if she wants?"

Lenne nodded.

"And we can't touch her?" Tidus asked with a hopeless expression.

"Do I have to draw you a picture?" Lenne retorted angrily.

"Ok, ok!" Tidus replied, setting his sword down, "I get it. No need to get personal."

Yuna secretly put her guns in her pockets. What Lenne was saying could be true...but Yuna wasn't taking any chances. This was her cousin!

"We ready?" Squall asked as he made his way to a gummi.

"Um...where you going?" Lenne asked, stopping him.

"The gummi...we need a ship to drive to the different world..."

"It's not another 'world' per se." Lenne admitted, looking down.

"Then what the hell is it?" Squall asked, confused.

"It's...darkness," She explained as Rinoa made her way to them, "I can connect you to Samara through the subconsciousness of my mind since we're apart of each other."

"All you guys have to do is go into a very dark room and lay there. It's like having your soul leave your body." Rinoa added, trying not to look at Squall.

He looked at them warily, "So our souls are going and not our bodies?"

"Exactly." The brunettes said in unison.

"Is that safe?" Aerith asked with concern. She didn't like the idea of having their souls in a dark presence.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go to the waterway in the 2nd District, it's dark there." Squall said, leaving before he got an answer from any of them.

Rinoa opened her mouth to say something, but was too late as she saw him walk out the door.

Tidus and Yuna glanced at each other, feeling responsible for the break-up. They wanted Squall and Rikku together, but the last thing they wanted was to see Rinoa hurt.

"Go on." Rinoa said with a forced smile, "I'm fine...really."

Lenne, knowing her cousin was telling the biggest lie ever, nodded, "Ok."

"We'll be back..." Yuna said, not knowing what else to say in this situation.

"I know." Rinoa replied, "Go...bring Rikku back."

-------------

Squall made his way to the waterway to find a big surprise.

"G-Gippal?" He asked as he spotted the blonde Al Bhed sitting on the ground, his unpatched eye blank, "What are you doing here?"

Gippal snapped out of his daydream as he spotted Squall, "Oh...hey, Leon. I'm just...thinking."

"About?" Squall shocked himself as he found himself settling next to the Al Bhed who use to be his biggest rival.

"Rikku." Gippal replied.

"Yeah..."

"It's just weird. I was so sure we were going to be together when we were kids. Sure it took me awhile to realize her crushing on me...but it wasn't until I moved that I realized that...she was it for me." Gippal continued as Squall looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"About that..."

"You don't have to explain, man," Gippal smirked, "It's my own fault I guess. I should've written to her like I promised, but then things came up so quickly."

"Like Paine?" Squall asked, remembering the first time he met Gippal.

"Hey!" Gippal replied, offended, "We were just friends...with benefits!"

"Right."

"Can I tell you something?" Gippal asked, poking nervously at the ground.

"Do I have a choice?" Squall asked back.

Gippal smirked, "Nice to see the old 'Leon' coming back."

Squall shrugged, "What you gotta tell me?"

"I'm...I'm happy Rikku chose you." He admitted, "I knew she would...I was just being stubborn because you were the biggest prick I've ever met."

Squall's eyes widened in shock as he heard Gippal's confession. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Gippal was actually happy for them? Wait a minute...!

"Did you just call me a prick?" Squall asked as he realized he was being insulted.

Gippal shook his head, chuckling, "Nothing gets past you, Lionheart."

Squall got up from ground, taking this little conversation as a truce between him and Gippal, "Yeah...well...takes a prick to know one." He smiled as he extended a hand to help Gippal up.

Gippal laughed harder as he accepted it, "Just...you better take good care of my girl or I'll kill you."

"I'm more afraid of Yuna and Lulu." Squall replied as he heard footsteps approaching them, "And believe me...I'm done hurting Rikku."

"Good." Gippal smiled, "Because I'm tired of having to punch you."

"Whatever." Squall rolled his eyes, "Oh and Gippal..."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Squall."

Gippal smiled, "Sure thing, Squall."

--------------

Tidus entered the waterway to find the two men talking. His first thought was 'aww, Gippal and Squall talking'. Then he realized their history of 'talking'.

He quickly ran towards them and stepped infront of Squall, "Stop! When will you see that this fighting is useless?" He asked as he pushed them away from eachother.

"Tidus..."

"No, Squall! I will not move out the way! Hasn't losing Rikku shown you guys that life is too short for this?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus..."

"People get hurt you know! Both physically and emotionally! I still have back problems!"

"Tidus!" Squall shouted as he hit Tidus in the back of the head.

Tidus stopped rambling as he rubbed the back of his head in pain, blinking, "Ok...OUCH! What was that for?"

"We weren't fighting, _genius_!" Squall replied.

Gippal smacked Tidus in the back of the head.

"OUCH!" Tidus yelled, glaring at Gippal, "And that was for?"

Gippal shrugged, "I always wanted to do that. I always wondered if your hair would stab me or something."

"Why are you guys abusing my fiancee?" Yuna asked as she saw what happened.

"It seems they're friends now." Tidus muttered, rubbing his head, "I liked them better as enemies."

"Really?" Yuna asked incredulously, "Squall, you and Gippal are friends now?"

"Yuna! They hit me!" Tidus pouted.

"Shush!" Yuna said, her attention on Squall and Gippal, "When did this happen?"

Gippal shrugged, "Five minutes ago."

"This is great!" Yuna smiled as she pulled them all in for a group hug, "Wait till Rikku hears this!" The mention of Rikku's name brought everyone back to reality.

"I'm guessing we're ready?" Lenne asked as everyone fell silent.

"...yeah...we should get going." Squall spoke up.

"Squall," Laguna said as he entered the waterway,. "Can I talk to you, son?"

Squall sighed, knowing what was coming. He didn't have enough time for this, "Laguna, look, I don't wanna..."

"Here." Laguna interrupted, putting a ring in Squall's hand, "It...it was your mother's wedding ring. Rikku...Rikku's a special girl and..."

"Are you serious?" Squall asked in shock, "You're actually allowing me to choose my destiny?"

"You make it seem as if I didn't want you happy." Laguna smiled, "I do, Squall, and Rikku...she's one strong woman if she can put up with your stubbornness..."

"And jealousy." Gippal added.

"And abuse." Tidus added.

"Ok!" Squall said, glaring at them, "I get it."

"Just goes to show that not all destinies are right." Laguna said, regretting his past mistakes.

"T-thanks." Squall said, putting the ring in his pocket.

"This is just all too weird." Tidus said, looking around warily, "Gippal and Squall friends? Laguna and Squall getting along? I'm just waiting for Lulu to walk in here and tell me what a genius I am."

"Tidus," Lulu said as her and Wakka walked in with Aerith and Yuffie, "You're still a sexist idiot."

"Darn!" Tidus muttered, "I was sure it was a sign of the apocalypse."

------------

"Just lay down and relax." Lenne said as Squall, Tidus, and Yuna did as she said, "Close your eyes as the darkness secludes us from everything else."

"Is it ok for us to be in here with you guys like this?" Aerith whispered, not wanting to mess with Lenne's concentration.

Lenne silently nodded, "Just be very quiet till our souls leave our bodies."

"We can do that!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly.

"Yuffie!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking down.

Squall closed his eyes as he felt the darkness enter his whole body, feeling as if he was floating in the air.

_Help me!_

_Don't let her hurt me!_

_Over here!_

_I don't wanna give in to darkness anymore!_

Squall struggled to keep his eyes closed as he heard several voices scream in his head. All of them filled with pain and agony.

_**Welcome.**_

That voice caught his attention as his eyes quickly snapped open to find him, Lenne, Yuna, and Tidus in a dark room with weird designs on the wall.

"I know this place." He said, examining it carefully, "Hallow Bastion."

-------------------------

"Yeah, this is the meeting room for all the villains." Lenne said, looking around warily, "She stays in here because it's so dark."

"W-where is she?" Yuna asked, grabbing Tidus' hand.

"High summoner Yunalesca," A voice said from behind them, "Pleased to meet you."

Squall quickly pulled out his gunblade as he spotted the Princess, "Samara?"

"Princess Samara." The woman corrected. She was pale with long pitch black hair and light violet eyes that pierced into his cold blue ones, "And I don't take good to threats."

"He wasn't threatening you." Lenne said as she lowered Squall's gunblade, "We came to talk."

"Talk?" Samara asked in amusement, "You mean make a deal?"

"We want Rikku!" Yuna yelled angrily.

"Yuna...!"

"I can care less what you want!" Samara hissed in reply, "That little blonde can rot in the lowest level of hell for all I care."

"You bitch!" Yuna cried out, pulling out her gun, "Don't ever talk about Rikku like that!"

"Yuna, calm down." Squall said, remembering what Rikku told him, "She can use your emotion against you."

"Such anger." Samara smiled, her eyes lightly glowing, "You shouldn't let it consume you so much."

Yuna gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, her heart beating loudly.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked as he caught her before she fell to the ground, "YUNA!"

"Samara, stop!" Lenne cried out as Yuna's body became covered in darkness, "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Samara asked innocently, "I'm not doing anything."

"Your turning her! STOP!" Lenne screamed.

"Ugh!" Tidus gasped as he felt a pain in his heart too.

"Oh! Look! Two for the price of one! Their hearts are intertwined so it's affecting him too!" Samara smiled, enjoying the scene infront of her.

"STOP IT!" Lenne yelled. She was afraid this was going to happen. She knew they should've left Yuna and Tidus in Traverse Town where it was safe. They were too emotional.

"We came to make a deal." Squall spoke up, trying to remain calm.

Samara's eyes slowly moved to him, "Now you're speaking my language."

The darkness around Yuna and Tidus disappeared as they gasped for air. Tidus quickly pulled Yuna into a protective embrace, just incase Samara tried something else.

"Now that we're all calm," Samara glared at Yuna, "And ready to talk business...I'll make you a deal to get your precious Rikku back."

Squall held his breath in anticipation as he waited for her to say the deal. It could be anything. She could ask for Traverse Town...or his own soul in return. It didn't matter to him, as long as Rikku was back and safe.

"I want you to stop being Rinoa's knight." Samara finally said.

"What?" Everyone asked, shocked.

"That's it? That's all you want?" Yuna asked, expecting it to be something bigger.

"Yes, dear, what else would I ask for?" Samara asked.

Lenne narrowed her eyes at her, "What do you have planned, Samara?"

"Nothing,."

"Bullshit! You never ask for something without it benefitting to you! What is it? You want Rinoa or something?"

Samara looked at Squall incredulously, "Did my little Lenne just cuss? Wow, you guys must be some bad influence on her."

"This isn't a joke!" Lenne yelled, fearing for her cousin's safety, "You tried to kill Rinoa twice..."

"And the little pest doesn't seem to die, huh?" Samara asked with a smirk, "Anyways, I already got Riku. He's all I need to take Kingdom Hearts. Such a strong boy..."

"Shut up!" Lenne screamed as she slapped Samara hard across the face. Yuna and Tidus gasped as they watched the red mark on Samara's pale face fade away, but there was a red mark on Lenne's face.

"I thought you said we couldn't touch her." Yuna said in disbelief.

"You guys can't, but I can. Because we're one with eachother." Lenne replied, glaring at Samara.

"Silly girl." Samara smiled as she touched Lenne's cheek, "You know every hit I receive goes straight to you. Hitting me is like hitting yourself."

Squall was silent as he weighed his options. Stop being Rinoa's knight? It seemed simple enough. If he stopped, someone could always be her new one, right?

"Ok."

"Squall..." Lenne said, unsure of his choice.

"Be quiet, Lenne, it's his choice." Samara smiled as she approached Squall. He swayed cautiously but did not move as she advanced towards him.

"You can't go back on your deal, Lionheart. This is final." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He nodded.

"Good."

A bright light appeared behind Samara, catching everyone's attention.

Yuna was the first to spot the blonde hair and spiral green eyes as a figure stepped out of the light, "RIKKU!"

"YUNIE! CHOCOBO HAIR!" Rikku cried out as they got off the ground to embrace her. Lenne just watched in fear as she felt the stinging of her own slap on her cheek. She knew it was stupid of her to lose control and hit Samara, but she had a way of provoking people to get angry. Especially a usually nice Yuna.

Squall tried to move towards the others but he was stopped by Samara's hand enclosing around his arm, "You should thank me."

"What?" He asked, reluctantly moving his eyes off of Rikku to look at Samara in confusion.

"You all should thank me." She replied, louder for Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna to hear, "Did you think it was fate that brought you two together? That allowed all this to happen?"

"Don't do this..." Lenne pleaded as she knew what Samara was talking about.

"What does she mean, Lenne?" Yuna asked.

Rikku tried to move towards Squall but couldn't, "Squall!"

Squall moved, only to be intercepted by Samara again, "You didn't tell them, Lenne? You didn't tell Mr. Leonheart that he was never even suppose to go to Spira in the first place?"

"What?" Squall and Rikku asked.

"It's complicated." Lenne said.

"Then I'll explain it!" Samara exclaimed, alittle too happily, "Squall here was never suppose to go to Spira. A matter of fact, he wasn't suppose to leave Radiant Gardens until he was 17...where he would meet Rinoa Heartilly, fall for her and live happily ever after."

Rikku stared at Squall in disbelief, "We weren't suppose to meet eachother?"

"Nope...never!" Samara replied, "But _I _was the one that had a message delivered to Laguna to have him bring Squall to Spira...to meet you Rikku. I was also the one that had Gippal move so your romance with Squall could begin."

"What...why?" Squall asked.

Samara shrugged, "Call me your own personal cupid. Remember Lax and Dell?"

"You didn't..."

"It was all me." Samara smiled, proud of her work, "So you see...it was me that hated you! Not fate! I caused all those problems!"

"Why?" Rikku asked, still trying to move to Squall.

"Because she's a life ruiner...she had this all planned." Lenne replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuna asked, looking at Lenne.

"What were you going to do if I did, huh?" Lenne asked, "I was too late! Squall and Rikku...they were already in love! Who am I to ruin love?"

"We had a right to know!" Rikku said, practically struggling to move.

"What I didn't expect was the bun in the oven." Samara said, looking at Rikku.

Rikku and Lenne turned pale as Rikku stopped struggling, "Shut up."

"What's she talking about?" Squall asked, "Bun in the oven?"

"Er...Lulu I think." Rikku replied hastily as her and Lenne glanced at each other.

"You didn't tell him?" Samara asked, raising an eyebrow at Rikku, "Oh well, doesn't matter. Just to let you know, I'll be visiting you soon."

"Samara..." Lenne said, knowing what she meant.

Samara ignored her as she looked back at Squall, "So, what I'm trying to say is...you owe me."

"What? We already made a deal..."

Samara stuck out her hand into his chest, grabbing his heart, "I know. But this is for calling me a bitch!"

--------------------------

"He's bleeding!" Rinoa cried out as she spotted a crimson red spot on Squall's clothes, "Why is he bleeding? What's wrong with him?"

"Oh gawd!" Yuffie said as she pulled off her head band to try to stop the bleeding, "Aerith, Alittle help!"

Aerith tried to find a pulse, "His hearts not beating! Something's wrong!"

"Squall!" Laguna yelled at the unresponsive body, "Son, can you hear my voice?"

"What's she doing to him?" Rinoa cried out as she frantically watched the blood spill out of his chest.

"She took his heart." Seifer answered.

"What do you mean she took his heart?" Rinoa asked, turning to him, "Why?"

Seifer shrugged, "She's turning him into a heartless."

-------------------------

"SQUALL!" Rikku cried as Squall fell to the floor.

Samara examined the bright heart in her palm, satisfied as it floated into the air and disappeared, "I love happy endings."

Rikku felt her body working again as she ran to Squall's body, cradling him in her arms, "No! You can't leave me! You promised!"

"Geez, some guys just can't keep their promises." Samara said, looking at Lenne, "He also promised Rinoa, did he not? And Riku made so many promises to you, Lenne..."

"I'm surprised, Samara." Lenne spat viciously, "You've forgotten?"

For once in a long time, Samara was the one confused. "Huh?"

"Have you forgotten?" Lenne asked as she looked at Rikku who began to glow.

"W-what? What's going on?" Samara asked as Squall's chest began to glow too.

"They're in love, something you know nothing about." Lenne explained, a smile on her face, "And before Squall left...they shared a paopu fruit. I guess everything isn't going according to plan."

"Paopu fruit?" Samara asked, glaring at the couple, "You shared a paopu fruit?"

Rikku ignored her as she watched Squall's eyes open, "Squallie!"

"NO!"

"What the-?" Squall asked as he felt his heart beat again. Rikku's eyes softened as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Your hearts were with eachother all along. That's why you and Rikku couldn't stay away from eachother. That's why Rikku couldn't be turned into a heartless, instead she had to have a spell cast on her to make you believe she was a heartless when you went to go save her."

"Impossible!" Samara screamed, the darkness around her stirring.

"Not even you can control peoples' destinies, _Princess_." Lenne said, "I'll be seeing _you _soon. You can't keep me from seeing Riku."

"Is that a threat?" Samara asked, shocked at Lenne was actually getting ballsy.

"It's a promise..._bitch_." Lenne smirked before she quickly transported their souls back to their bodies.

------------------------

"He's stopped." Yuffie commented as the blood stopped pouring out of Squall.

"That a good thing?" Rinoa asked, looking at Seifer hopefully.

"Could mean he's dead..."

"You wish." Squall muttered as their souls reentered thier bodies.

"SQUALLIE!" Yuffie cried out as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"What is it about me that's so huggable?" He winced, knowing better to push her off. He's been getting hugged so much lately that he just decided to let it happen...with girls only. Boys was different, so Tidus was shit out of luck.

"Your good looks and charming personality!" Rikku said from her spot on the ground. She suddenly regretted saying anything as everyone's attention was on her.

"RIKKU!" Someone screamed, Rikku wasn't sure who it was as she was suddenly tackled by a herd of people. Being pulled into hugs and kisses.

"Ok, who touched my butt?" She asked the crowd of people as she was passed around like a newborn baby.

"So...are you ok?" Rinoa asked, referring to the dried blood on Squall's shirt.

"Uh...yeah...it was just a scratch." He smirked, feeling alittle awkward now, "Rinoa...look..."

"Don't." She said, smiling, "I understand. To tell you the truth...I knew this was going to happen...I was kinda rooting for the 'Squikku' team."

"Oh god, not you too." Squall sighed, hearing Rinoa refer to him and Rikku as 'Squikku'.

Rinoa giggled, "It's catchy." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Here, It belongs to her."

Squall looked down at Rinoa's hand to see his necklace and Lionheart ring, "Thanks."

Rinoa shrugged, "I'm just happy you're finally happy."

----------------------------

"Where's Lenne's body?" Yuna asked as she noticed Lenne was no longer there.

"What?" Rinoa asked, looking around to find her cousin gone too, "Didn't she return with you guys?"

"Maybe she left back to Hallow Bastion, unfinished business or something." Tidus said.

"But..."

"Rinoa, you're panicking again." Seifer said.

"She's fine." Squall said, actually believing his own words, "The girl may be mysterious and full of so many secrets but...she can take care of herself." He remembered the way she stood up to Samara, it shocked him to see her so brave. She was usually timid and scared.

"So..." Rikku spoke up, "How was my funeral?"

-------------------------------

Rikku laid on the balcony of the 1st district, waiting as everyone from Spira got ready for their trip back.

"What you doing?" Squall asked, squatting next to her.

"Looking at the moon." She answered, "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Not as beautiful as the sun." He smirked.

Rikku sat up, smiling back, "Aww, Squallie, you're such a sweetheart."

"If you're gonna insult me then I'll just leave." He joked as she lightly hit him.

"Really you are!" She watched him watch the sky, sensing him deep in thought, "Gippal told me you guys are friends now...and that you broke it off with Rinoa."

"About that..."

"You never listen, Squallie." Rikku smirked, "If you would've just listened to me..."

"Ok, ok! I get it!" He interrupted, knowing she was making fun of him and how he use to scold her, "Sometimes you have to do things."

"Exactly, which is why I had to save you. Couldn't let you die could I?"

"I still disagree with that decision though." He replied, "But...I don't know. Don't you find it odd or ironic that it was Samara who placed us together? I mean...the woman hates love. The thought of her being our fate is just...scary. What if she's not through with us...?"

"Shh, you think too much." Rikku interrupted, "You're forgetting that everything didn't go according to plan for her. You're here, I'm here, we're safe. Maybe fate doesn't hate us."

"No...it doesn't." Squall smiled, remembering his mother's wedding ring in his pocket, "Rikku, you know I love you right?"

Rikku giggled, "I'd like to think so since you saved my butt so many times, mister."

Squall pulled out his mother's ring, "Will you marry me?"

Rikku's jaw dropped as she stared at Squall with wide eyes, "I don't know...I...OF COURSE, SILLY! YES!" She practically leapt into his arms, planting her lips on his.

"My eyes!" Yuffie shrieked, looking away, "Quick! Cover your eyes!"

Rikku and Squall looked up to see who she was talking to only to see the shocked face of Rikku's dad staring at them.

"Pops!" Rikku smiled sheepishly, "We ready to leave already?"

"I just came up here to talk to Squall." Cid said as he sighed. Why did he always catch them in awkward positions?

"Kinda makes you wonder what we would've walked in on if we came later, huh?" Yuffie asked with a huge grin.

"You're not helping." Rikku replied as her dad's glare darkened.

Yuffie shrugged, "I know. It's a gift I guess."

"Hey Rikku-is that an engagement ring?" Yuna asked, spotting the sparkling object in the moonlight.

"Engagement ring?" Cid and Tidus asked in unison.

"Ohmigod! Squallie proposed!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"You know what this means?" Yuna asked with excitement.

"Pops is about to have a heart attack?" Rikku asked as she got off of Squall.

"Yes!...I mean no!" Yuna said as she grabbed Rikku's hands, "DOUBLE WEDDING!"

At that moment Paine walked in to spot the two girls jumping around, she quickly turned and exited.

------------------

Squall felt the same way he did when him and Cid had their first 'talk'.

"Look...I know you expected Rikku to marry a nice Al Bhed guy..."

"Nonsense, Lionheart." Cid smiled, "You saved my daughter more then once. That's good enough to marry her in my book."

"Ok...then what you wanna talk about?" Squall asked.

"Rikku lives in Spira...you...travel and help the keyblade master..."

"I decided I'm moving to Spira." Squall said, "After I help Sora, of course."

Cid nodded, "Welcome to the family, son."

-----------------------------------

"Rikku? What's wrong?" Yuna asked, feeling her cousin get suddenly nervous.

"I...I haven't been completely honest with you guys." Rikku admitted shamefully.

"What is it?"

Rikku sighed and whispered into Yuna's ear.

"Are you serious?" Yuna asked.

"I should tell him, shouldn't I?"

"Duh, Rikku!" Yuna said, looking at her like she was stupid for even asking.

"Ok, ok, sheesh! No need for those looks! I did just come back from the dead you know!" Rikku muttered, walking off.

"What's up?" Tidus asked, noticing Yuna's shock.

She sighed and whispered something in his ear.

------------------------------------

Rikku approached her father and Squall, thinking of ways to tell them. Samara knew, Lenne knew, it was time she told them. How would Squall react?

"Rikku? What's wrong?" Squall asked with concern.

Rikku opened her mouth to answer him...only to have Tidus beat her to it.

"RIKKU'S PREGNANT?"

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed at her fiancee, giving Rikku a look that said 'I'm sorry'.

"WHAT?" Cid asked, before passing out.

"HEY, LU! YOU HEAR THAT? RIKKU'S PREGNANT, YA!" Wakka shouted to Lulu who was standing with a huge group of people, "SQUALL'S GONNA BE A DADDY!"

"Chocobo hair! Tubby! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rikku shouted as everyone looked at her in shock.

---------

"Until The Day I Die" Unofficial Song For Squikku (listen to lyrics and you will know why i named the fic this)

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!

-------------

A/N: This chapter was really rushed, but at least I got it done. If it seems unfinished, it is. But this is the end of this story.

For ppl who keep asking me if im gonna write any more Squikku, im not sure. Rite now im not becuz next summer of '07 im gonna begin working on my other fic which is rilenneku (based around lenne and riku from KH) and im finishing my xmen x-mas fic i wrote for my cuzin ashley before xmas (which is almost done). im not sure if im gonna type that and put it on fanfiction tho...and after that im writing my own novel wit my own characters so...i'll be very busy. but if ppl want to write their own fics about squikku wit inspiration from my fic then go ahead (for example, what is rikku having? Is there something there between Seifer and Rinoa still? Or yuna's and rikku's double wedding.) but jus let me kno cuz i'd luv to read it. Bye! see ya next year!


End file.
